The Dark Planeteers
by zdala
Summary: Gaia's Evil Twin sister Maya comes to earth and unleashes her own plot by making the Dark Planeteers so she can find a mystic item called the gemina staff, to rule the universe.
1. Chapter 1 Darkness Comes

The Dark Planeteers by zdala

Gia's Evil Twin sister Maya comes to earth and unleashes her own plot by making the Dark Planeteers so she can find a mystic item called the gemina staff, to rule humanity.

Hi Everyone zdala here, im starting off my second fanfiction so please be nice when you review Arigato!

(The Dimension) The earth is at peace since they are being protected by Gaia, the Planeteers and captain Planet but little do they know Gaia's twin sister is about to hatch a plan to kill the Planeteers with.

(The Dark Chamber, Maya looks into her Silence Mirror ) "Ah I've waited so long for this it's almost time for me to hatch a plan and be able to escape from this Eternal prison that Gaia left me in".

"My 5 warriors come to me Maya Said hissing "

(Just then 5 Warriors who were shielded by the Darkness appeared in front of her)

"We are here Madam Maya, the voice said."

"Very good, now show yourself's."

"I am the snake, I control Dark energy of Earth, I am Lee!"

"I am the Dragon, I control Dark energy of Fire, I am Inferno!"

"I am the Leopard, I control Dark energy of Wind, I am Nala!"

"I am the Wolf, I control Dark energy of Water, I am Ty!"

"I am the Tiger, I control Dark energy of Heart, I am Lira!"

(Lee was dressed in a full jet black armor, Inferno was dressed in a full red armor, Nala was dressed in a white and Rose pink armor, Ty was dressed in a Light blue and silver armor, and Lira was dressed in a Yellow and white armor)

"Good your all here now please take a seat all of you Maya said"

"What can we assist you with Madame" Lee asked in a very low voice.

"The Time has come for you to set off for earth and seek the Gemina staff, so I may take revenge on my sister and rule the planet earth."

"So Where Exactly is the staff ?"Inferno said scratching his head.

"I am not sure but all I know is that it's on earth Maya said"

"So How do we retrieve the staff ? Ty asked"

"In the ancient text it says the staff resides in a place of ultimate purity or it can only be possessed by 1 person, your job will be to go to earth find the staff and retrieve it back to me".

"Why do you need us for?" Lira asked curiously

"Because I can't leave the chamber without strong magic to set me free from this place or else I'll die, and I've trained all 5 of you properly so we can also destroy our Enemies.

"Alright Madam we got the assignment, lets go guys Lee Said."

"Wait, before you go I forgot to give you." this Madam Maya said as she handed Lee a small chest.

"What's this Lee asked?"

"The Box holds the Dark rings inside of it, you will need those to fend for yourself against my sisters servants the Planeeters".

"Planeeters? Nala asked"

"Yes The planeeters , My foolish sister created 5 mystic power rings so she can stop all the damage that was being done to her planet, Maya said."

The Planeeters consist of Kwame with the power of earth, Wheeler with the power to control fire, Linka with the power to control wind, Gi with the power of water, and Ma-Ti with the power of heart, they are extremely powerful especially when they combine there powers and make Gaia's other warrior Captain Planet.

"So how do we stop them Madam" Ty Asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them with the Dark rings at your side and all the spells and fight skills you learned well take over the planet in no time."

"Don't worry Madam Maya we won't fail you!"Lira said cheerfully

"Good" Maya said smirking.

"Alright Dark Warriors lets go"Lee Said.

Right!

Ok!

On it!

Ready!

(The warriors all disappeared)

(Hope island, Crystal chambers, the planeteers look on the monitor)

"Wow, it looks like everything is beginning to get nicer in the world"Ma-Ti said.

"I know, a lot of industries have begin using natural Resources for power instead of using other things that create pollution" Kwame said smiling.

"I guess that means we can relax now, while we can right", Wheeler said sitting down.

(Gaia appeared) Sorry Wheeler but we have an eco emergency Gaia said .

"Not again, Wheeler said whining"

"Oh Grown up Yankee, Linka said"

"What's the emergency Gaia?, Gi asked"

"Someone is attacking the Environmental Protection Agency in Washington Dc."

"Don't Worry Gaia well get on it right now, Lets go everybody Kwame said.

zdala here so what did you think on the first chapter? Please Review Arigato!

"


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Hi everybody zdala here, oh and here's chapter 2. Oh and another thing when I get done with this my other chapters will kind of be like new episodes.

Chapter 2 Meetings

(Washington Dc, The EPA)

"Lee are you sure this will get the Planeeters out here Inferno asked"?

"Positive this place is crawling with things to make the earth better so the Planneters would not just let everyone in that building die."

"Hope your right Lira said"

"Trust me, now use your rings guys Lee said."

"Alright then Dark Fire Inferno yelled making a wild fire around the building!"

(Geo cruiser) " I wonder who is attacking the EPA, Linka asked?"

"It's probably Dr Blight or Duke Nukem, Wheeler answered."

"Well whoever it is we have to stop them, Ma-Ti said in a very cheerful tone."

"Were right above the EPA, hang on guys im getting ready to take it down for a landing."

"Alright Gi just hurry Kwame said."

(Outside the EPA) "Lee it's the Planeeters Nala shouted"!

"Right on time, blast them Nala".

"Got it Dark Wind Nala said creating a giant gust of wind toward the Geo cruiser!

(Geo Cruiser) Oh no were being attacked Gi Shouted!

"By who Ma-ti"!?

"I don't know but were going to crash"!

"Not if I can help it Wind, Linka yelled steering the geo curser toward the ground!

"That was a close one Wheeler said breathing hard."

"Come on we gotta save those people Kwame said. "

(They got out of the geo cruiser and ran to the building)

"We got to put out that fire right now Ma-ti said".

"I got it Water! Gi summoned up a pool of water from the fountain and threw it at the fire.

"Good job little Mermaid, Wheeler said."

"Bravo Planeeters Bravo said Lee"

All 5 planetters looked back to see 5 other characters standing before them.

"What the!?

"Who are you Wheeler yelled!?

"Why did you start that fire Linka shouted!

"My name is Lee".

"My name is Inferno".

"My name is Nala".

"My name is Ty".

"My name is Lira".

And we are the dark planneters.

"Dark Planeeters, everyone said shouting!

"Yes and that fire was just a diversion to bring you out here so we can kill you Inferno said smirking.

"Well your gonna have to try harder if you want to defeat us."

"Fire." Wheeler launched a fire wave towards them.

"Take this pyro planeteer Dark Water"! Ty created the Typhoon to destroy the fire.

"My Fire"!

"Don't worry Wheeler we'll take them out"

"Earth"! Kwame shot his green beam at the ground starting an earthquake.

"Wind"! Linka created a giant Tornado.

"Water"! Gi created a wave of water.

"Dark fire"! Inferno summoned a fireball to dry up the water wave.

"Dark Wind" Nala sent another Tornado which threw Gi's water off course.

"Dark Earth" Lee made a platform to stop the earthquake.

."No they stopped our rings Linka said.

"Got that right, now Lira zap them, Ty yelled"!

"Dark Heart"! Lira zapped the planeeters with her mind wipe

"No Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kwame said in pain"!

"She's altering my mind Linka yelled weakly!

"We must stop them Ma-ti said"!

"Kwame Time for a team beam now!"

"Then let our powers combined"

"Earth"! Kwame shot out his green beam.

"Fire"! Wheeler shot out his red beam.

"Wind"! Linka shot out her white beam.

"Water"! Gi shot out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti shot out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combined I am captain Planet"!

"Oh darn, it's planet, Nala said".

"Don't Worry I'll Take care of him Inferno said" "Dark Fire"

Inferno shot 20 fire balls which Captain Planet easily dogged, and then he flew over to the fountain and punched it.

"Looks like you need to cool down hothead"

The water flowed out like a flood and hit Inferno\

" AHHHHHH"

"You'll pay for that planet, Dark earth!

Lee Launched a giant boulder at captain planet

"Not so fast rocky, time to shake things up"

Captain Planet created a giant Tornado and threw it back at Lee

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The boulder hit Lee and he was crushed

"I think it is time to retreat guys Ty said"

"Go that right lets get out of here, Lira shouted!

All 5 Dark Warriors disappeared

"You ok Planeteers"?

"Yes thanks to you cap, Wheeler said"

"Who were those guys Kwame asked "?

"I don't know lets go ask Gaia, she may have the answer Gi said."

"Looks like you've got, work to do planeeters, so until then the power is yours"

Captain planet returned to the rings.

(Dark Chamber)

" I can't believe we lost on our first try, Lira said complaining.

"Don't worry Lira, well try another day"

"What are you looking at in the silence mirror Ty?

"These two Planeeters"

The mirror showed an image of Gi and Ma-Ti, and Ty was looking at Gi with interest.

"Why"?

"I don't know, but she seems to have caught my eye for some reason.

"Who's that next to her?"

"That's her friend Ma-Ti"

"He's Cute, Lira said studying the picture closely and drooling"

"Do you want him?"

Lira blushed at this statement.

"You mean, you'd capture him for me"

"Yeah, as long as I can also get a chance to talk to Gi"

Deal, Lira said Cheerfully!

"Deal, Ty said smirking. "

They shook each others hands and gazed at the images before them.

(Hope island, crystal chamber)

"Gaia can you please tell us who the Dark Planneters are, Linka asked."

This can only be the work of my evil twin sister Maya, Gaia said.

"You have a sister Gaia, Wheeler asked scratching his head"

"Yes, I do you see planetters me and Maya grew up together and our parents taught us how to use our magic, but the only thing was Maya used her magic for evil, she used it so much that I had to lock her away in another dimension to keep her from doing damage to the planet."

"But where did the Dark planeeters come from Ma-ti asked?"

"Before I sealed her away she copied the rings I were going to give you 5 and turned them into dark rings for here own use."

"What do they want, Linka asked?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out, but until then you guys should get some rest incase my sister strikes again."

"Ok then"

All 5 Planneters walked out of the chambers and to there huts.

End of Chapter 2

Did you like it? Well then please review arigato!


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Sludge

Zdala's here, and before I go on to the next chapter here's what I forgot to mention about the dark planeeters.

Lee's armor is full black with cannons on his shoulders , Shriken stars on his knees, and the Japanese symbol for earth on his chest. Besides the ring Lee carries a giant shriken shield, and a visor for seeing through objects. Lee has short brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Inferno's armor is full Red with a gold belt with a fire symbol in it, Dragon wings on his back and Besides the ring he carries a blade for protection and uses bombs for quick escapes. Inferno has short red hair and black eyes.

Nala's armor is White and Pink with a shriken badge on the white side, she has claws, bracelets and a belt. Besides her ring she carries a small scepter and a whip for battle. Nala has brown hair, pulled into a pony tail and hazel eyes.

Ty's armor is full blue with the Japanese symbol for water on his chest, blades on his arms and a silver belt. Besides his ring he carries a large ice sniper and a flute that shoots beams out of it for battle also. Ty has jet black spiky hair pulled back into a small ponytail and blue eyes.

Lira's armor is full yellow with Ivy over her legs, a gold belt with a heart in the middle, bracelets and a bow in her hair. She carries a bow and arrow and a flower chain belt for battle. Lira has semi long black hair and blue eyes.

Chapter 3 Shadow Sludge

(The Dark Chamber)

"Dark Planetters what happened, I sent you to destroy Gaia's servants and you failed, Maya yelled!"

"It's not our fault Madame Maya, the planeeters summoned captain planet and he was to much for us to fight, Inferno explained."

"I do not want excuses I want the Gemina staff and the death of my sister so get to work, Maya yelled as she transported herself out of the chamber!"

"Well looks like we got work to do, who's gonna go first, Ty asked?

"I'll go, Lee said."

"What's your plan to find the Gemina staff and kill the planeeters?"

"For now Im gonna concentrate on finding the staff and worry about the Planet punks later Lee said disappearing."

(Hope island, Crystal chambers, Wheeler, Gi, Ma-Ti,And Linka walk in)

" Hey Gaia have you seen Kwame this morning, Wheeler asked?

"Last time I saw him he was getting ready to take the geocruser somewhere".

"Then lets go find him Linka said".

(Outside near the geocruser)

"Kwame where are you going Gi asked?"

"Im heading to my home in Africa, Kwame said"

"Why, Ma- Ti asked curiously?"

"There seems to be a major disappearance of animals there and im going to go check it out"

"Well go with you then Linka said smiling "

"Thank you my friends, now I will have some company."

"Alright then lets go, Wheeler said."

(The Planeeters got in the Geo cruiser and went off)

(Africa, a merchant is giving away jars)

"Jars free jars get your free jars"!

(An African man and a woman walk up to the merchant)

"Sir what are you selling, the man asked?"

"These is a very special jar that belongs to my people and I want to give them away"

"Ok Well take 5, The woman said."

"Alright then here you go, the merchant said smirking and handing the jars over."

"Thank you, they both said walking away"

(The Merchant disappeared and reappeared on the top of a building as Lee )

"Those fools, they don't know what's inside those jars"

(Just then Lee received telepathic communication)

(Lee's Mind)

"Lee how is your plan coming? Lira asked

"Not bad a lot of people have bought dark jars I gave them."

"What exactly do those jars do? Lira asked giggling"

"It is a pollution Jar once, those people open it, the jar will take there shadows weaken them and the shadows will turn into a toxic sludge that will consume anything in it's path and it will eventually find the Gemina staff, Lee said."

"Well I hope you have a backup plan Lira said."

"Why"?

"Because I looked on the silence mirror and I see the planeeters coming your way."

"Don't worry Lira I've got a way to stop them."

"I hope you do, Lira said cutting off the communication."

(Geo cruiser) "Kwame where exactly are we going to look first, Gi asked?"

" To Visit my friend Tate, he's going to provide me with some information on why the animals are disappearing.

" Alright then lets get down there Linka said happily."

(The geo cruiser, landed in the a clearing of land, and Gi stepped out)

"Um guys we got a problem. Gi cried."

"What's the proble-m ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. wheeler yelled as he saw black sludge covering half of the land."

"My homeland what could have possibly happened. Kwame cried."

"That sludge is covering everything , we got to stop it Linka said"

" Gi can you see any water, that might put that sludge out, Ma-ti said."

"No, that sludge might be covering it, if there is water there. Gi said."

"So what now. Wheeler questioned?"

"Back into the geo cruiser now, Kwame yelled!"

(The planeeters turned around to see the geo cruiser gone and more black sludge)

"The geo cruiser it's gone, Linka Yelled!"

"That sludge must have consumed it, Ma-ti said."

"What now where trapped, Gi said backing away from the sludge as it came closer"

"Don't worry I got it." Earth! Kwame shot out the green beam making a large platform appear and lifting the up away from the sludge."

"Good work Kwame, but were still trapped Wheeler said"

"I got an idea everyone grab on to me, Linka said"

"What for, Gi asked"

"You'll see, just do it, Linka said." (Everyone hung on to Linka)

" Alright Then. Wind!" Linka lifted them up into the air and steered them to land that wasn't covered by the sludge.

"Hey Kwame I can see a village up in that clearing ahead, is that where Tate lives, Gi asked"

"Im sure of it lets go my friends, Kwame said."

(With Lee, watching the planeeters on his mini silence mirror)

"Damn there good, they managed to make it pass the sludge, I go to stop them before they find a way to defeat my sludge."

"Shadow Sludge be free and let yourself out from those a cursed jars, Lee yelled!"

(Tate's Village)

"Kwame does Tate really live here, it looks like it has been demolished."

"It used to be beautiful I wonder what happened."

"Kwame"! Kwame! (He turned around to see his friend running towards him)

" Tate"!

"It's nice to see you again my friend welcome home, Tate said shaking Kwame's hand"

"Thank you Tate's it is good to be back, oh and these are my friends Wheeler, Gi, Linka and Ma-Ti.

" Hi! Linka said smiling.

"What's Up man. Wheeler said."

"It's nice to meet you. Gi said."

"Hello. Ma-ti said"

"It's nice to meet all of you. Tate said.

"Tate where is the entire Village and the people. Kwame asked curiously?"

"That's the reason I've called you here, it's not only the animals but now my friends and family are disappearing"

"When did this happen, Gi asked"

"Well it happened just a few days ago when my people purchased these strange jars and before I knew it everything started to disappear, and some strange black goop appeared.

"Black goop, Linka asked"

"We saw that black goop and it swallowed the geo cruiser, Ma-ti added."

"Maybe that goop has something to do with everyone disappearing."

"It's worth a shot lets head to town, Wheeler said."

"Oh and before you go can you return this jar my mother got from this merchant, Tate said handing Wheeler the jar?"

" This is such a weird looking jar but we'll do it, Wheeler said looking at it strangely"

(10 minutes later as the planeeters are almost to the town after the long walk)

(With Lee) I can't sit like this pretending to be an old merchant it's time to really do some damage.

" HIRONUKU! Lee chanted his spell and the jars started to activate and let out the sludge, which attacked people and swallowed there shadows.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"What's Happening"

"The jar is alive, someone help."

(The people lost there shadows fainted, and more sludge appeared)

"Fire!" Wheeler let his fire out which caught on to the merchants robe.

"Ahhhh, what the heck, who dare's to try to burn me, The merchant said putting out the fire."

"We did, were the planetters, Linka stated.

"Who are you and why are you creating that sludge, Gi asked?!

"Wait a minute you must be the merchant who sold those people those jars"

"Good guess but not good enough my sludge shall soon cover the earth and I'll be rid of all 5 of you"

" Who are you, Ma-ti asked?"

"Hey I guess I can tell you since im caught, so here I go. the merchant said throwing off his uniform to reveal that he was Lee."

" It's Lee! Kwame said shouting"

"Correct planet punks and now it's time for you to die." Dark Earth! Lee created a giant stone fist at the end of his hand. "Take this Stone crusher"!

"Look out!

(The planeeters dogged his fist)

"Your good but it's already too late."

"Why did you make that sludge and what did you do to those people"

"You see I was the merchant and those jars steal people's shadow's and turn It into sludge and soon it will devour everything including you Planneters"

"Not a chance you blowhard! Wind! Linka threw a gust of wind at Lee which he dogged quickly.

"Im done toying with you planeeters, black sludge consume them, Lee said!

"Oh no more sludge, Ma-ti said turning around and seeing it come closer."

"Hum well I'll just leave you like that for now, farewell planet punks." Lee jumped on top of one of the building so he could watch.

"Kwame were trapped what now. Wheeler said backing away from the sludge"

"We still don't know how to beat it but maybe Captain planet will, Gi said.

"Good idea Gi."

"Alright then let our power combined.

"Earth! Kwame shot out his green beam

"Fire! Wheeler shot out his red beam

"Wind! Linka shot out her white beam

"Water! Gi shot out her blue beam

"Heart! Ma-ti shot out his yellow beam

"By your powers combined I am captain planet"

"Go Planet. they shouted"

"I've got to say the planeeters before they become Sludge food, so take this. captain planet said turning himself into water and throwing himself at the sludge"

"Alright planet!" They shouted Captain planet reappeared but the water had no effect.

" What now even captain planet can't stop it, Ma-ti said.

"Wait a minute, the jar lets use the jar, Wheeler said."

"Wheeler this is no time for games, we got to stop this sludge. Linka said sharply."

"Im not joking, Lee said he used the jar to create that sludge then maybe we can send it back by using the jar that Tate gave us.

"Good Idea Wheeler."

"Thanks. Cap Catch this! Wheeler threw the jar at Captain Planet

" Thanks Wheeler, now time to get rid of this mess" Captain planet said opening the jar then turning himself into a giant Tornado

"Time to put all this sludge back were it belongs. He then sucked all the sludge into the tornado and released it into the jar.

"Now off into the sun with you." Captain planet said punching it into the sky.

The jar ended up burning into the sun and the people and animals returned back to earth.

"Damn there good, well guess that's my cue to leave." Lee disappeared.

"Great job Captain planet!" They shouted.

"No problem planeeters, so until then the power is yours." Captain planet then returned to the rings.

( Later Tate's Village)

"I thank you Kwame, thanks to you and your friends all the animals and people have returned to my village."

"We were happy to help. Gi said.

"Now I sorry Tate but we have to get back. Kwame said

"Ok, but remember to visit me again. Friends? Tate said holding his hand out.

"Friends!" Kwame said as they shook hands.

End of Chapter 3

Thank you for reading chapter 3. Please Review. Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4 Death Flower

Zdala here everybody, now on to chapter 4.

Chapter 4 Death Flower

(The Dark Chamber)

Lee what happened! Maya said yelling

"Im sorry Madame, it's not my fault, it was the planeeters. Lee pleaded his case.

"Face it Lee your not cut out for this part." Inferno said snickering

"Oh Shut up Inferno I don't see you working a mission, so you can't blame Lee." Nala said.

" Oh you shut up no one asked you Miss Kitty, Inferno yelled.

"May I say something, Lira asked."

"Beat it Lira were having a argument, Lee said angry!

"Yeah so go play in your stupid Garden, Inferno said. "

"Stupid huh, you haven't even see what these plants can do, so take this! Lira pulled out a black rose and it opened releasing a powder, towards inferno and Lee.

"What's ah, boy im tired, Lee said.

"Me too, Inferno said before they both collapsed to the floor."

"Night, Night boys don't let the planeeters bite.

"Lira, my dear girl what did you do to them, Maya asked?

"I used one of my sleeping plants so I could shut them both up."

"Your good, Nala said.

"Why thank you, Nala, but anyway Madame may I take the next Mission I've already got a plan in mind."

"You have my Permission, you may go just don't fail"

"Ok then." she said disappearing

"Maybe I should keep an eye on her just encase, Ty said."

"No Ty your always doing extra work, why don't you go relax and I'll make sure that Lira's plan's go ok, ok?

"I guess so thanks Nala, Ty said smiling."

" No problem, she said also smiling"

(Rose Lab)

"Dr Rose you have a visitor"

"Who is it, I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot of work to do and only a little bit of time before the next tour starts to see the masian Flower?

"She said here name was Lily Nirno and she will be waiting in the flower display."

"All right I'll go, but I'll be right back.

(Floral Room)

"Hello Ms Nirno, im Doctor Rose, plant protector how may I help you?

Lira was dressed in a white lab coat with black boats glasses and a green hair bow in her hair

" I would like to talk to you about testing some of my experiments on the Native American Masian Flower?

"Absolutely not, im sorry Ms but this flower is the main center of my culture and I built this Lab to keep the Native plants safe from pollution on the outside world, so if you think im going to let you experiment on the world's oldest Flower than I say the answer is no!"

" You can't tell me no." Lily said pointing her finger at her

"Of course I can now if you'll kindly leave I have work to do."

"No I won't go down that easily!" Lily said throwing off the disguise

"What the, who are you?!"

"Im Lira not Lily and im going to use that plant for my own plans!"

"Over my dead body and mind!"

"Suit yourself. Dark Heart! Mind Wipe! Lira used, the mind wipe to knock her out cold.

"Not that she's out of the way, time for the fun to begin, she said walking over to the Native American Masian Flower

The plant is 2 feet tall, it has a long green stem, orange petals tipped with purple, and a gold and red core.

"Don't worry my pretty soon you'll be strong as ever. Lira opened up the case and inserted a seed within the soil of the plant

"Travie! Travie! Travie! Lira chanted the spell.

"Now to get back to work. Lira said smiling as she gathered her disguise.

(Hope Island, Crystal chambers)

"Well guys we can still relax it looks like there is no eco emergencies. Kwame said

" So what do you guys want to do? Wheeler asked yawning

"You guys said the next time we had a day off you would take me to visit the Rose lab in South America to see the Native American Masian Flower. Ma-ti stated.

"Oh that's right, we didn't forget about you Ma-ti, well go today, Gi said smiling and pulling him into a hug."

"I guess we can go, Linka said."

"I'll Drive Wheeler yelled!

"Oh Man! They all looked nervous and laughed quietly

(The Planeeters go aborad the geo cruiser and went off)

(Rose Lab) (The Tour of scientists came in)

"Welcome friends to the Rose Lab I'll be your tour guide for the day"

"Oh Miss, but where is doctor Rose the founder of this Lab, a Scientist asked."

"Oh she's on a break im her assistant Lily Nirno and I'll be touring the lab today, ok.

"Ok, everyone said"

"Everyone please follow me to the Flower display." she started to walk until she came to the door

"Now will everybody please step inside if you want to see the Flower."

(She walked over to the case)

"This is The famous Native American Masain Flower, one of the oldest Living flower known to man itself" Lira smiled at the crowd

(The Flower is as tall as a sun flower with Red and Teal petals, and a Violet core in the middle which also has shiny allure to it)

"It's beautiful."

"It's gorgeous."

"It's pure."

"Would you please conduct another experiment for me."

"What's that ms Nirno?"

"You can give it your youth! Lira snapped her fingers and the plant grew 2 long arms which grabbed the scientists."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Let us go, another cried!"

"Who are you!?"

"What are you doing to us."

(The plant started drawing the youth out of the scientists, and it grew more)

"That's enough you got all there youth energy."

(The plant dropped the old scientists)

"That's not enough power if I want you to grow more powerful so we can find the Gemina staff I got to find you some more people to feast on."

"Im gonna need some more help if I want my plan to work , wait I got just the idea." Lira smiled and pulled out two seeds from her pocket and dropped them in a picture of water that is next to the other plants.

"Arise my two servants of the darkness."

( The seeds transformed into to women, the first one had red hair and the second on had black hair and they both had on)

"Im Tracy!" The red head said happily

"Im Tella!" The black haired spoke happily"

"Were the seed Sisters here to serve you!"

"Alright, Lira said clapping here hands in joy."

(Geo cruiser)

" So Ma-ti why is the Native American Masain Flower so special?" Kwame asked

"It's special because that is the oldest living flower of my people's culture and my friend doctor Rose built a dome there so she can keep plants like that away from pollution on the outside.

"Looking at beautiful flower sounds like fun.?" Linka said

"Well were almost there." Wheeler said

"Alright! Gi shouted Happy.

(Rose Lab)

" Ms Nirno your next tour group is about to arrive Tracy said."

" Excellent soon my plants will have enough energy to enslave this planet then it will be a piece of cake finding the Gemina staff, you girls know what to do give them a quick tour then send them to the floral room."

"Yes Ms Lira we will take care of the guests."

(Just then Nala appeared in front of Lira)

"Nice plan Lira."

"Nala its you. Lira said giving her a hug

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were up to and I looked into the Silence Mirror and the Planeeters are on a course for this Lab right now."

"No they'll ruin everything." Lira said sadly

"Don't sweat it I'll blast the Planeteers out of the sky, so you may go on with your plans."

"You would, oh thank you Nala, thank you.

"No problem, after all what are friends for." Nala said before disappearing

"Thank you."

(Skies, Nala appears

"Well there are the planeeters, time to do away with all of them ." Nala pulled out her scepter, that look liked a baton only it had a blade at the end and a pink crystal orb in the middle with the symbol for wind on it.

" Dark Scepter Blast! Nala shot a large black beam toward the geo crusier which hit the left wing

(Geo crusier)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, Were Being Attacked! Wheeler shouted while trying to steer the jet right

"By WHO!" Linka screamed as she tried to hold on to the seats

(With Nala) Wow They still won't go down, guess I'll have to try it again. Nala said encircling here hair on her finger

"Dark Scepter Blast!" This time it hit the right wing

(Geo crusier)

"Wheeler we need to gain control before we crash to the ground!" Kwame yelled

"I can't both of the wings have been shot out and we've lost all power." Wheeler said trying to steer the geo crusier to safety

(Skies) There still not down I guess I better finish them now.

"Dark Wind!"Cyclone! Nala sent the cyclone towards the jet and it spent out of control.

"That should finish them off." Nala disappeared

(Geo crusier)

"Were gonna crash! Kwame shouted

"Linka use your ring to try to bring us down safely, and hurry! Gi yelled

"Got it Gi!" Linka said opening the hatch and putting her hand out the window

"Wind!" Linka created a gust of wind to land the geo crusier safely to the ground

"Oh, thank goodness were alright. Wheeler said panting

"Who shot us out of the sky?" Gi asked

"I don't know but lets worry about that later, since were already at the lab." Ma-ti said

"Lead the way little buddy." Wheeler said

(The Planeeters entered the lab)

"There sure is a lot of people here." Wheeler said

"Welcome friends, welcome to the Rose lab? Lily said shaking there hands

"Who might you be and where is Doctor Rose?" Ma-ti asked

"Oh Dr Rose is on vacation, Im here replacement for the week My name is Lily Nirno."

" Well im Ma-ti Dr Rose's friend and I brought my friends here to see the Native American Masian flower.

" Well Ma-ti I'll be happy to show your friends the exhibit and explain as long as you will help me with some of my plants."

"Ah sure you guys don't mind do you?" M-ti asked

"No we don't mind Ma-ti you go help Ms Nirno why we go see the Native American Masian flower. Linka said.

"Alright then, Tracy please take Ma-ti's friends to the floral room."

" Yes Ms, right this way planeeters if you'll follow me. Tracy lead the way down the hall

"Bye Ma-ti well me up at the front later ok." Gi said

" Ok see ya then."

" Ma-ti can you wait for me by the elevators I'll be right there."

"Sure Ms Nirno" Ma-ti walked away toward the elevators

" Darn those planeeters slipped through Nala's clutches. Lily said angry

"What do you wish for me to do?" Tella asked

" Keep the plans going with draining people's youth and make sure you keep the planeeters out of my plans.

"Yes Ms." Tella walked away.

(With the Planeeters)

"This is beautiful exhibit that Doctor Rose has." Gi said

"Why thank you Gi, Dr Rose and Ms Nirno take pride in there work."

"Wait a second how did you know her name was Gi?" Kwame asked suspiciously

" Ah lucky guess, she looks like a Gi to me." Tracy looked nervous and continued

" Um Tracy where are all the visitors at ?" Linka asked

"There probably inside the floral room looking at the Native American Masain flower."

"When can we go see it?" Kwame asked

"Later but first lets look at some other plants like the Venus fly trap for example it's nice and deadly." Tracy said

" These are all nice but we wanna go see the Masain flower ." Wheeler said

"Well get there when we get there Wheeler!" Tracy yelled at them

"Alright, Alright I can take a hint we'll continue on with the tour." Wheeler said very nervously

"Thank you now if you'll follow me. Tracy said

(Wheeler started to whispered to his friends)

"How does she know our names, and why doesn't she want us to go to the floral room?" Wheeler asked

"I don't know but she seems suspicious." Gi said

"Let's just keep going and look out for anything suspicious." Linka said

(Exhibit, Ma-ti and Lily look at the plants)

"Well Ma-ti how do you like Dr Rose's flower exhibit ?"

"They are beautiful ." Ma-ti said examining them.

(Lira's thoughts)

"Oh he so cute and sensitive to the flowers I can't wait until he's all mind. Wait! Hold on, what am I saying I got to finish this mission first.

(Ma-ti notices her staring)

"Is something wrong Ms Nirno?" Ma-ti asked smiling

Lily blushed a deep red. "Oh nothing just dazing that's all. Oh are you ready to go to the floral room?"

" Oh ya-h im rea-dy, lets g-o" Ma-ti suddenly got a telepathic communication.

"Heart!"

(Ma-ti's communication)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The first voice cried

"Please stop!"

"Getting we-ak-er anyb-o-dy help us ple-ase." (The voices are drowsy.)

(Ma-ti's communication is shut off)

"Is something wrong Ma-ti?" Lily asked

"Someone is in trouble I've got to go get my friends."

"Well your friends should be in the floral Room by now."

"How do I get there?"

"Take the elevator up to the 6 floor and follow the signs."

"Thank you Ms Nirno." Ma-ti ran off

"Darn Ma-ti must have heard my victims crying for help, well I've got to stop this while I still have a chance." Lira took her ring out of her pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

"Dark Heart!"

(Lira's mind is connecting to Tracy's)

"Tracy, come in Tracy!"

"I hear you Lira what can I do for you?"

"Eliminate the planeeters right now, I have no use for there youth."

"Thank you, I was starting to get tired of them." Tracy cut off the Connection.

(With the planeeters)

"Im sorry my friends but the tour is over."

"Wait the tour can't be over we haven't even seen the Masain flower." Gi said shocked slightly

"Well I don't care because the four of you are about to die." Tracy smirked

Wheeler backed away " I knew there was something odd about her."

(Tracy's arms suddenly turned to vines

"Die! Die!"She stretched her vine arms out and grabbed Linka by the throat

"Linka!" Gi shouted

"Let her go you monster! " Kwame Shouted

"Guys help she's ch-oc-king me." Linka said struggling

"Enough, Take this! Fire! Wheeler let out a stream of fire which burned the vines and let Linka go. He then ran to her side and helped her up while Tracy panicked.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My Arm! MY ARM!

"You ok babe?"

"Fine but we gotta get out of here now!"

"Lets go guys! Kwame said running and they followed

Tracy finally extinguished the flame. Damn you Planeeters, you'll pay for that, first your rude to me on this tour and now you burn my arm!" Tracy ran after them

"Here she comes!" Gi shouted and ran as fast a she could

"I'll fix her!" "Wind!" Linka created a large whirlwind which knocked Tracy over onto the ground

"Damn You!" Tracy yelled in pain

"Good job Linka, now lets hurry and find Ma-ti, so we can get out of here.

(5 minutes of running they finally meet up with Ma-ti.)

"Ma-ti!" Linka shouted

"You ok little buddy." Wheeler asked

"Im fine I came looking for you guys there is something weird about this place I started getting strange communication about someone in trouble " Ma-ti said."

Linka thought "So that's what they were after us about."

"Wait who was after you?" Ma-ti asked

"Ms Nirno's assistant Tracy, she transformed into this human-plant thing and she tried to kill us but we managed to get away before we became plant food." Wheeler said.

"That can't be, why would Ms Nirno want us dead?" Ma-ti asked.

Kwame thought hard for a second "We don't know but it's probably the same reason why she didn't want to take us to the floral room to see the native American Masian Flower."

"And that all of the visitors had mysteriously disappeared."

" Ms Nirno is up to some shady stuff and I think it's high time we got to the bottom of what's going on in this weird lab, and the only way to do that is to get to the floral room." Wheeler said

"But where is it?" Linka asked

"It's through this silver door but I can't seem to get the lock to budge." Ma-ti said

"Leave it to me little buddy!" Fire!" Wheeler sent out a stream of fire melted the lock and the door opened.

"Good going, now lets see what's going on here"

(The Planeteers ran down the long passage to a secret room filled with plants)

"Wow I've never seen so may types of flowers in one place." Linka examined many of them

"Why would there be a secret room down here"

"I don't know Gi but whatever this place is it is probably why Ms Nirno didn't want us down here."

The planneters examined the floral room until they saw something amazing.

"Um Guys how large do plants get." Kwame asked

"Not very tall, why?"

"THAT'S WHY!" Kwame pointed at the Masain flower which now stood 40 feet tall and it had 200 people from the tour coiled up in it's long arms.

" Woah that's one mando sized plant."

"How did that plant grow so tall. " Ma-ti asked

" Those poor people are tied to that plant"

"Yes and soon you'll be next planeeters"

The planeeters turned around to see Ms Lily Nirno standing before them.

"Ms Nirno!" Kwame shouted

"What are you doing to all those people!" Gi yelled

"That's none of your business planeeters, but may I say I got you, this time there is no escaping your defeat.

"Why are you doing this?" Linka asked

"Well I might as well tell you since you'll be dead soon. I used Dr Rose's Native American Masian flower as a part of my plan, you see I gathered these visitors here as a part of my plan even Dr Rose is up there because she couldn't submit to my plan. They thought they were coming to see an ordinary flower but they actually are here so I can drain there youth."

"Youth?" Wheeler asked puzzled

"Yes you see the Masain flower is feeding itself off of the visitors youth energy, im training it to take over the world and find me the Gemina staff.

Gi was cut off before she figured it out. "Gemina staff?! Wait then you must be-!''

"That's right im a Dark Planeeter!" Lira threw off her Lab coat ,black boots, hair bow, and glasses only to reveal her Dark planeeter uniform.

" It's Lira!" They all shouted at the same time

"That's cruel Lira you can't just use my people's historical artifacts for your own selfish needs!" Ma-ti yelled at her.

"Watch me! Tracy! Tella! Destroy them all except Ma-ti!

" You got is boss Lady!" Tella said charging

"You'll pay for what you did to me earlier planeteers. Tracy said charging

"Keep dreaming plant freaks! Fire! Wheeler sent a large fireball directly at Tracy's body .

"You BURNING ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Linka now!" Wheeler shouted

"Take this you oversized weeds! Wind!" Linka sent a gust a wind which knocked Tracy against the wall.

"You still can't destroy me fools! Tella shouted

"Kwame!"

"Got it Gi! Earth! Kwame released his green beam and created an earthquake and it knocked Tella up onto the ceiling.

Tracy and Tella both got up from there states and began to attack again.

"You plants look dry here let me give you some-. Water! Gi commanded her ring at the water can used to feed the plants and created a might flood which washed Tracy and Tella out.

"Great job everyone. Kwame said as they all regrouped. It's over Lira now stop this madness and let everyone go at once.

"Never Planeteers Never. Dark Heart! Paralyze beam! Lira let her yellow beam toward the planeteers and it Paralyzed there bodies so they couldn't move.

"I can-'t move Kwame. Wheeler struggled to move

"She's got us trapped. Ma-ti said

Gi struggled more "We gotta stop her."

" Alright, now I've got you and this time there is no escape. Lira jumped excitedly. Now you'll be apart of my plans. Masian flower I've go a special treat for you, 4 planeeters named Kwame, Wheeler, Linka Gi and Ma-ti is coming with me. She grabbed Ma-ti and jumped to the top of the masian flower.

The arms of the plants started to approach the planeeters

"Ma-ti!"

"She's got him"

"And were about to die" Wheeler Gulped

"Have faith my friends we'll get out of this!" Kwame said struggling

(Top of the Masian flower)

"There you go Ma-ti safe a sound with me." Lira said happily while holding her hands together

Ma-ti became enraged "Lira this is mad stop!"

"It's not Mad im just doing my job. Lira suddenly looked innocently.

"Well your job is crazy just like you!"

"Lira suddenly felt tears in her eyes" What you think im crazy, you don't like me?

Ma-ti noticed this. Look I didn't mean you were crazy, I just mean that your doing crazy things. Your good and we both care about the same things, why are you doing such evil things?

" Because it's my job and I can't help it."

"Then let me help you. Ma-ti said extending his hand to her."

(Bottom of the plants)

"Kwame we need captain Planet now before we die." Wheeler said struggling to get free of the paralyze beam

"Our bodies may be paralyzed but we can still use are rings."

"Then let our powers combine!"

"Earth! Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire! Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind! Linka let out her White beam.

"Water! Gi let out her blue beam

(Top of the Masian flower)

Lira cupped her face in her hands trying to think. Don't know what to do, being evil or good don't know don't know.

Ma-ti looked behind him to see the other 4 beams.

"Heart. He whispered so she couldn't hear him as her released his yellow beam.

The powers joined together and formed a ball then it became Captain planet"By your powers combine I am captain planet"

(Bottom)

"Go Planet!" They shouted

" I've got to say the planeeters before they become plant food"

(Top of Masian flower)

Lira snapped out of her thoughts. What! Oh no Captain Planet! Masian Flower destroy him now!

The Masian flower swung it's arms at Captain planet

Captain planet taunted it " You Missed me you overgrown weed."

"Masain flower paralyze him with your pollen to stop him!"

Then flower let out it's pollen.

"Ah no thanks im on a pollen free diet, but I'll be happy to give you some air . Captain planet turned into a giant tornado and blew the pollen back at it paralyzing it. Now it's time to do an inside job. Captain planet then flew into the core of the plant and started to fill it with good energy. "Time to Purify this plant."

Lira panicked "NO he'll destroy the dark seed if he does that!"

It only took a few seconds but Captain planet destroyed the dark seed causing it to shrink back down to it's original size returning the youth to it's owners and freed the planeeters from Lira's paralyzation.

"Yeah, Planet! Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-ti shouted.

Lira started running "No my plans have been ruined! Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Captain planet flew down before here and the planeeters were in back of here.

"Games over Lira and your going to jail!"

They then heard a voice from behind

"Dark scepter Blast! Nala shouted as she attacked them which missed.

"Nala!" Lira said happily

"Nala!" Linka said angrily

"Lets get out of here now!" Nala said grabbing her and disappearing.

"There gone!" Gi said surprisingly

"Well at least we saved the flower and everyone trapped in it. " Wheeler said in relief.

"Well till then planeeters the power is yours. Captain planet returned to the rings.

(Later the afternoon in the floral room)

"Thank you Planeeters without your help the Masian flower would have been destroyed." Dr Rose Said bowing to them

"It was our pleasure Dr Rose." Gi said happily

"Your right Ma-ti it the Masain flower is beautiful." Linka stated\

" Yeah, well if you like plants anyway that is." Wheeler added

" Yes it is beautiful and I thank you guys for helping me protect it."

"No problem Little buddy!" Wheeler said smiling

"And remember Ma-ti as long as were here things like that will be saved. Kwame said.

"Aw you guys are the best!" Ma-ti said as they put there hands together and prepared to raise them.

"Ready!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Planeeters! They all shouted.

End of Chapter 4

Damn my eyes and fingers hurt. Well anyways Review please! Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5 Crystal Chaos

Zdala here, hope you enjoyed chapter 4 because now it's time for Chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Crystal Chaos

(Hope Island, With Gi and Wheeler)

(Gi was feeding the fish at the bay and Wheeler was Surfing on his windboard.)

"Hey Gi come on stop feeding the fish and come have some fun!" Wheeler shouted as he continued to surf.

"This is fun Wheeler, I just want to feed my fish friends." Gi said throwing more fish food out into the water.

"Alright Little Mermaid your choice! Wheeler then rode by her then accidently splashed water on her.

"Hey!" "Wheeler!" Gi yelled

"Sorry about Gi just trying to get you to have some fun!" Wheeler yelled trying to control the surfboard

"Oh I'll have fun alright." Gi muttered to herself.

"Water!" Gi shifted the Water in the opposite direction of which wheeler was surfing causing him to fall.

"Hey no fair little Mermaid! Wheeler smiled and swam back.

"Lighten up I was just trying to get you to have some fun Wheeler. Gi spoke softly and smiled.

"I guess I'd deserved that. Wheeler said drying himself off. Come on Gi lets go find the others."

Gi threw the last batch of fish food in the water. "Alright lets go."

(The Dark Chamber) (With Inferno And Ty)

"I don't believe this, both Lee and Lira failed to get there hands on the Gemina staff." Inferno spoke quietly

"It's not there fault, Captain Planet and the Planeeters ruined there good plans." Ty stated defending them.

"Well what do you suppose we do about them?" Inferno asked as he went over to the Silence Mirror and pulled up a picture of the planeeters.

"Don't worry I got a plan to weaken them and destroy them."

" How Ty." Inferno Questioned with a puzzled look.

"Yatoro!" He chanted the spell and an large crystal with 5 sides appeared in his hand. "This is how I plan to destroy them."

"What is that thing?"

"This is the Shundat Crystal." Ty said showing it to him.

"What's a Shunat Crystal?" Inferno Questioned

" It's a crystal from the dark sea that I found when I first came here, and it's gonna help me earn victory."

"How?"

"You see Inferno this crystal is specifically designed to drain anyone of there special power or abilities, and im gonna drain the planteers of there ring energy so they can't defend and they can't call captain planet.

"Good plan but first you have to get them cornered."

"I plan to, but until then see ya." Ty Disappeared

(Hope Island, Wheeler and Gi walk in th crystal chambers)

"Hey Kwame, Hey Linka , Hey Ma-ti." Gi Greeted them happily.

"What's up guys." Wheeler also Greeted them.

"Planeeters there is no emergencies so far, but I have some important things to check out and I want you Planeeters to enjoy yourself's and go have fun" Gaia said.

"Are you sure you don't need us for anything Gaia?" Ma-ti asked

"No now I want you guys to enjoy yourself's.

"Well where are we going to go for today?" Kwame questioned.

"How bout we go to Cyber Arcade in my home state Ny." Wheeler suggested

Gi looked worried "I don't know about this Wheeler."

"Aw come on Gi for once Wheeler might have something good to show us." Linka spoke trying convinced her.

" I guess so."

"Alright then everyone lets go." Kwame said

"Have fun Planeeters!" Gaia cheerfully spoke and waved to them goodbye.

The planeeters got into the Geo cruiser and went off unknown to them that they were being watched.

(Skies) So those planeeters are going to the arcade huh. Well I guess it's time to put my plan into action, soon the planeteers will be dead and Gi will be mine. Ty Then disappeared.

(Government chemical research facility) (Ty is on the roof)

"I have to get this one last thing to complete the 2nd phase of my plan." Ty muttered to himself.

"Dark Water! Ty summoned forth a large pool of water and used his water to bust open the roof hatch to the chemical facility. Once inside Ty quickly and silently made his way to a large storage tube with a large oval container that had blue, red black, and nitro green colors in it.

"So this must be project 5x also known as a poison bomb that could kill a whole 3 Countries in only 2 minutes . Lets see it has Mercury, Arsenic, Snake Venom, Manganese, Pesticides, and other deadly Toxic Chemicals that I need to carry out my plan. Ty Then punched the Tube and took the Oval Container, but was startled by something.

"Intruder Alert! "Intruder Alert!" "Intruder Alert!" "Intruder Alert." The computer chanted the warning and then a group of 23 guards busted through the lab doors.

"Freeze!" The guard commanded

"Return that container that's a highly top secret project ."

"Your under arrest."

"Im not under arrest for anything you idiots." Ty Stated Unfazed." "And I think you should freeze.

"Dark Water!" Freeze Wave!" Ty sent a large blue wave that instantly froze the guards in a solid ice tomb.

"Well I'd like to stay but I got Planet pests to eliminate. Ty then disappeared in neon blue light.

(Later in New York)

" Awwwww How much longer until we get there Wheeler." Ma-ti questioned tiredly

"Just a few more minutes Little buddy." Wheeler Answered

"So Wheeler how is the arcade?" Linka asked

"It's mando fun. I used to go there all the time when I was young.

" Why is it surrounded by all this water. Kwame asked

"Oh I forgot to mention the theme park is on a island because it used to be a marine biologists lab back before I was even born, so its filled with different aquatic animals that live close to the park and you can either go see them or play the games inside the arcade. Wheeler stated

"Oh do you know all that Yankee."

"Well lets just say I wasn't entirely asleep when my teachers were talking in school."

"I think you guys should go into the arcade while I go feed my fish. Gi said

"Oh no Gi, your coming with us, besides it seems like all you do lately is play with th fish. Wheeler said smiling at her

Linka encouraged her "Yeah Gi come with us im sure it'll be fun."

"I guess I'll come with you guys." Gi Happily spoke

"Alright guys were here." Wheeler prepared to land the Cruiser on the island.

(Hope island) While the Planeeters are away I must figure out what kind of plan my sister has started. Gaia said rasing her hands

"Forces of Nature, Spirits of Good, I call upon your powers, take me to the place called the Dark chamber so I may help my Planeeters in there quest to save earth. (Gaia then disappeared in a blue, orange light)

(Dark Chambers, Gaia appears in front of Maya)

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my sister Gaia! Maya Hissed

"Maya!" Gaia shouted

"What brings you to my side of the Dimensions sister dear."

"Enough games Maya, tell me why did you bring forth the Dark planeeters and what are you looking for on my planet!? Gaia pointed at her.

"I might as well tell you since your powerless to stop me." Im looking for the Gemina staff, you know that thing that will help me destroy you.

"Elaborate. "

"Well while I was trapped in this a cursed chamber I discovered something, I discovered that the key to Eternal power is right on Earth."

"I've have heard of this staff, It is in a holy place and it's powers are unlimited, but know one knows where it's located at, not even I know where it's at.

"Well even if you did know I'll still stop you and it's powers will be mine."

"You'll never Get your hands on it! Gaia became furious and shot good energy beams at Maya.

"Nice Try! Maya blocked it with her dark energy beams. "Ya know I should have expected that from you." "But since im such a nice gal I'll give you a warning, have your planetters stay out of my way before you find all 5 of them underneath dirt and a tombstone.

"You want a war sister well that's exactly what your going to get, because good will always triumph over evil.

"Well the let the War began sister dear."

( In orange and blue multicolored beams Gaia teleported herself back to Hope island)

(Cyber arcade)

"Well were here what do you guys want to do first". Kwame asked.

" So we don't have to wait in line long, lets go to the Laser Tag arena, and when were done will go see the Sea Animals on the back of the island." Wheeler suggested

"Thank you Wheeler, IDE like to see the fish." Gi said Cheerfully

"Alright then everyone lets go!" Ma-ti shouted happily

(The planeeters ran into the Laser Tag arena)

(Back of the island) (Ty Appears)

Ty studies the device he stole. "I hope project 5x will help me." "Hum, I sense good element energy, those planeeters must have already arrived, well time to get the job done." Ty then threw the container into the water.

(Laser Tag Arena) I have to admit Wheeler I had doubts but maybe this will be fun after all.

"I told ya Gi that you'd like it, now come on guys the games about to begin grab your laser and lets go. Wheeler ran to the arena as the others followed.

"This arena's kind of big, like a maze."

"I know Ma-ti, it's like that so people can spread out and hide."

"Well lets start."

_The announcer came on. "Hello Laser Tag participants this is your host speaking, I hope your ready because it's time to Laser Tag!_

"_In" 5, 4, 3, 2,1. _

"Dark Water!" Blizzard! In an instant second Ty created a powerful blizzard which the planeeters had to defend against"

"What is this!? Wheeler Shouted

"It's a blizzard!" Linka shouted

"Someone's trying to freeze us to death! Gi said trying to see through the blizzard.

"Don't worry my friends well get out of this!

"Wheeler, Linka trying to melt and blow back the snow, its our only hope!"

"Got It! Fire!" In a bright red color Wheeler summoned up a beam of fire, which he sent at the oncoming snow to melt .

"Wind!" Linka commanded a giant whirlwind pushing the snow back. With the fire and Wind, Wheeler and linka created the snow melted. But it left the arena covered in ice crystals, and people frozen.

"Good job everyone!" Kwame said as he brushed a bead of cold sweat of his forehead.

" Oh no! What happened to everyone!? Ma-ti was alarmed

Linka went over to the ice trapped people. "There all frozen."

"But how did that happen, the game was about to start when that blizzard came out of know where?" Wheeler Questioned

Kwame then came to a conclusion "There's probably only one person who could have started that blizzard.

"Who's that?" Linka asked

"Ty!! Show yourself right now!!" Gi shouted as loud as she could. Ty did as she commanded and appeared before the team.

"Nice to see you Planeeters, hope you enjoyed that little demonstration of my water power."

"What do you want Ty?" Linka cried out

"And why did you turn all those people to ice?"

"What are you up to this time you ice physco?"

"Well if you must now I came only to have a bit of fun with you planeeters."

"Were not interested in any games Ty, so just go back to your cruel heartless friends." Gi commanded

"Well if that's what you want, but I would hate to see those poor sea animals die from toxic chemicals.

"What chemicals? Ma-ti questioned

" Well I guess I can show you what's the worst that could happen." Ty said bringing up a visual image of the back of the island.

"Ya see if you don't agree, I'll have no choice but to poison your little sea friends.

Wheeler looked puzzled "With What?"

Ty then zoomed in on the oval container. This is project 5x a weapon of mass destruction that can eliminate a whole 3 countries in 2 minutes. It has Mercury, Arsenic, Snake Venom, Manganism, Pesticides, and other deadly Toxic Chemicals that be released 90 minutes If you don't get to it in time and shut off the valve, that poison will infect the entire Atlantic ocean and kill every sea animal in it.

"You can't do that!" Linka yelled.

"Watch me."

"I won't let you poison those sea animals or the ocean, well stop you.

"Water!" Gi drew water from out of the ice and swung it at Ty, which he easily dodged.

"Missed me Gi." Well as I was saying you got 90 minutes to make your way through the laser tag arena and to the back of the island. Oh and one more thing I'll be playing to so if you get caught your out of the game for good, and if you even try to summon Captain Planet I'll detonate the container.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Kwame mumbled

"Excellent, then let the games begin. Ty then disappeared.

"How are we going to get to the back of the island, this arena is like a maze?" Ma-ti asked.

"I know this place like the back of my hands, this will be a piece of cake."

"Alright then Yankee lead the way.

"And lets hurry before it's to late." Gi added and they started off through the arena.

(With Ty at control room) "We'll time to get rid of them." "Yatoro!" The Shundat crystal appeared in his hand. -and just to make sure they don't get away I'll freeze them. Ty's Ice sniper appeared in his hand also.

(10 minutes later)

"Alright guys were almost through the 1st half of the arena."

"How long is the arena Wheeler?" Ma-ti questioned

"Im not sure they built onto it."

"Well I don't care how long it is were going to reach the end and stop Ty! Gi shouted determinedly.

"Just be careful Gi, you could never know when we might fall into a-Trap!! Kwame was suddenly caught off guard as he fell into a whole.

"Kwame you alright man?"

"Im fine Wheeler don't worry about me I'll bring myself back up." Kwame then focused his ring to the ground. "Earth!"

Ty then appeared in the trap whole as Kwame used his ring. "You won't be getting out of this trap. Ty told him. Power Drain!

In a clear white beam Kwame's ring energy was sucked into the Shundat crystal and one of it's 5 sides turned green. No my Ring! What did you do?

Ty pointed his ice sniper at Kwame "Nothing it think you should know of."

" Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty shot out a light blue beam a froze Kwame to a block of ice instantly.

(Up Top)

"Kwame!" Linka cried

"What did you do to him!" Gi shouted

" Unfreeze him right now! Wheeler commanded

"Kwame!" Ma-ti panicked

(In the Whole)

"One down 4 to go." Ty disappeared with Kwame and the Whole turned back to solid ice.

(Up Top)

"He's got Kwame."

"What do we do now?"

"Will have to keep going with Ty's game and look for Kwame on the way."

(With Ty at the control room)

"Well at least I got one of them."

Inferno suddenly appears in red neon lights. "Good job Ty at least you got the planteeter of Earth."

"Nice to see ya Inferno." -and yeah it took me forever to trap them so they won't escape.

"The plan is good I just came to warn you, it appears that Gaia teleported herself into the Dark chambers and she now knows of our mission. So if I were you I would make sure you eliminate the planeeters soon, so Gaia doesn't have the chance to tell them of our quest."

Ty looked unfazed "Do not worry Inferno, I will make sure they don't make it back to hope island."

"Alright then see ya." In his neon red lights Inferno disappeared

(With the planeeters, 20 Minutes later)

" Linka how much time do we have left before the detonation? Gi asked worryingly

"60 minutes and 38 seconds to go Gi."

Ma-ti shivered "Burr! I t's getting colder in here by the second."

"Don't worry Ma-ti will find a way out of this Cold calamity."

"And hopefully will find Kwame before That poison is put into the ocean.

The planeeters kept walking through the arena until they came to a large mirror like ice structure. "What's this Wheeler?" Linka questioned

Wheeler tried to punch the ice. "Ouch! "Don't know babe, but it looks like Ty blocked the pathway with all the ice."

"We don't have time for this, we need to get to the other side now! Gi cried

Wheeler pointed his ring at the ice wall "Don't worry I got this one. "Fire!" He commanded a large fire ball toward the ice wall, but did not stop instantly.

"Wheeler what's going on?"

"I don't know but my ring won't stop releasing it's power.

"Power Drain! " Ty shouted behind the wall with the crystal.

The crystal dragged the energy in which made Wheelers ring suddenly stopped and the ring glow in his ring turned grey."Ahhhhhhhh." "My ring!

"Exactly, Planeeter of Fire, your ring is powering my Crystal. Ty said showing them that the 2nd side of the crystal turned red." "Now time to chill you to the bone. Ty then pulled out his sniper again.

"Your not taking Wheeler!" Wind!" Linka summoned up a whirlwind toward Ty.

"Power Drain!"The same effect on Wheeler's ring happened to Linka and the 3rd side of the crystal turned white .

Linka shouted in worry "My ring!" "My powers are gone"

"Exactly, now to put Pyro and Wind girl here on ice." Dark Sniper Freeze!" The sniper fired toward Wheeler and Linka turning them into solid blocks of ice.

"No!" Gi cried out.

"Turn them back Ty!" Ma-ti ordered

"Sorry there powers are mine, and if I were you I would get going because you lost another 5 minutes on your time before the detonation. "Better get going Planeteers, that is unless you want the dead ocean. Ty then disappeared again taking the ice blocks with Wheeler and Linka in them.

"I can't believe it first we lost Kwame and now we lost Wheeler and Linka to that cold hearted Planeeter."

"Have faith Gi we still have time to find the others and get out of here before project 5x goes of and lets out that poison."

"I suppose we still can get out but the path is still blocked by that gigantic ice wall."

"I got it Gi instead of Knocking the wall down why don't you just Drain out the Water from it. Ma-ti suggested

"Gi couldn't help but smile. "Good thinking Ma-ti." Water! In a blue beam Gi drew the water out of the wall making a clear pathway.

"Lets go!" Gi and Ma-ti ran down the long pathway.

(10 minutes later) Ma-ti and Gi quickly tried to run down the long icy pathway of the cyber arcade arena, until they saw no more path, and just a frozen brick wall .

"What the heck, it's a dead end what do we do now Ma-ti?"

Ma-ti tried to speak but was cut off by the strike of two beams. "I think we should- Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Ma-ti! Oh no, he's frozen !"

"Sorry Gi but it looks like this is the end for you and your friends." Ty showed her that the 5th side of the crystal turned yellow leaving the 4th side grey.

"You monster, you can't do this to my friends."

"On the contrary Gi, my job is to destroy and you and your friends are getting in my way, so I'll just have to fix that. "Dark Water!" Ty used his water to freeze Gi's feet to the floor. Then he made the other 3 ice blocks appear behind him.

"My feet I can't move."

Ty walked over to Gi. "Sorry but I had to keep you here so I can finish my job." He then lifted her chin up then stared at her.

"What are you staring at? Gi asked obviously ticked and annoyed.

"Just a beautiful female."

Gi blushed brighter than a strawberry. What!?

" I just said you were beautiful, no need to blush Gi."

"You got a lot of nerve first you try to poison my ocean friends, then you freeze my friends then you call me beautiful, make up your mind are you just a cold hearted person or are you good.

"Im cold hearted, and speaking of cold I should finish your friends while I have the chance.

"What do you mean there frozen?"

"Oh sorry to tell you this but that ice on them is going to wear of in a few ours so once I blast them again with my sniper they'll turn into ice completely, and won't return to normal.

"No don't, you can't do this! Gi cried

"Sorry but they got to go. Ty said pulling out his sniper.

"I've only got one chance to stop Ty, and save my friends. Gi muttered to herself as she gathered up the strength to break free from the ice.

"Goodbye Planeeters! Dark Sniper Freeze! Ty's sniper unleashed the beam toward the planeeters.

"Water!" Gi sent the water from the sniper back at Ty freezing him.

"Nooooo!!. Ty turned into a solid block of ice.

"Got him, now to free the others. "Water!" Gi drew the water out of blocks of ice freeing them."

" Ah thanks Gi. Linka said happily

"Burr at least were out of that cold wave." Wheeler stated as he rubbed his hands together to get warm.

"Its not over yet guys we still need to stop that poison container." Ma-ti said worried

"But we still need our powers or will be useless."

Gi walked over to the frozen planeteer and removed the crystal from his hands "Don't worry Kwame I got it." Gi then threw the crystal to the ground, and it broke returning the powers.

"Good job Little mermaid."

"Linka how many minutes do we have left? Wheeler questioned

"Only 20 minutes left we have to get going."

"But how do we get out it's a dead end?

"Do not worry my friends I'll get us out. Earth!" Kwame knocked down the bricks revealing sunlight.

"Lets go everybody." Gi ordered

While the planeteers ran outside Ty managed to break free from the ice. "You'll pay for ruining my plans Planeteers. Ty hissed

(Back of the island.) We made it! Ma-ti shouted in joy

"Just in time we only have 10 minutes left." Linka said

Gi examined the water looking for project 5x before it was to late for everyone. "But where is the container, it could be anywhere in the water."

"There! Kwame pointed as he saw the container being encircled by a school of dolphins.

"We have to get it and deactivate it now.

The group then heard a voice from behind "Your not going to do anything except freeze planet pests. You destroyed my crystal, but you'll never stop the poison bomb from going off.

"That's what you think, everyone let our powers combine."

"Earth! Kwame let out his green beam

"Fire! Wheeler let out his red beam

"Wind! Linka let out her White beam

"Water! Gi let out her blue beam

"Heart! Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

All 5 beams came together to form the body of the hero. "By your powers combine I am captain planet!

"Go planet! The group shouted.

"I can handle you, so prepare for a cold wave planet! Dark Water! Freeze Wave! Ty's ring let out a blue beam as he released a wave of cold water.

Captain planet dogged the cold wave."Sorry pal but I've never been a fan of the cold, guess I'll just have to heat things up." He turned into a fire ball and unleashed a wave of fire toward Ty.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ty screamed in pain as the fire hit him.

"Sorry, I guess im to hot to handle. Captain planet gloated

"You'll pay for that, Dark water! Ty created a wave of water to bring the container up in the air.

"Try this! Dark sniper Freeze! Ty blasted the container toward Captain Planet and it exploded spilling the chemicals all over Captain planet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no To-xic chem-icals" Captain planet hollered weakly trying to keep himself in the air.

"Cap!" Wheeler shouted

"He's got Toxic chemicals on him." Ma-ti said

"And it's zapping him of his strength." Linka added

"Correct planeteers, since I couldn't get to poison the ocean, I'll just kill Captain planet myself. Dark Water! Ty hit Captain planet with a wave of water, while he was weak and he fell into the water.

"Well he's down guess I'll just have to take him out now. Dark Water! Freeze Wave! Ty launched a freeze wave toward the water.

Just as he was about to attack Cp emerged from the water. "Now I feel clean and refreshed. Cap blocked the attack.

"Oh No!" Ty said nervously.

" Time for you to go down, you menace to water.

"Never! Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool! Ty launched a giant water vortex like shape at Captain planet.

"Ahhhhhhh! The Whirlpool hit Cp and he crashed toward the Planeeters."

"He's stronger than he looks." Cp said

"Exactly Planet, you may have defeated my plans but you will not defeat me ever. So long Planeeters, I'll be back. Ty disappeared in neon blue light, and the arcade went back to normal as the ice disappeared.

" Well at least everything is back to normal. See ya soon Planeeters, the power is yours. In Green, Red, Blue, White, and yellow beams Captain planet returned to the rings.

"Well we did it. Wheeler said relieved.

"But we have to be careful as it seems the Dark Planeeters are stronger than we thought. Linka stated

"Can we still go to the arcade Wheeler? Gi asked

"You wanna go?

"Ya the fish will be back here when were done."

"Alright then lets go."

(Later at hope island, the planeeters return)

The planeeters walked in the crystal chambers "Hey Gaia, were back. Gi said happily

"Im so glad, planeeters im sorry to say though I have to tell you about something I learned from my sister .

"What's that Gaia." Kwame questioned

"I went to the Dark chambers today while you were gone, and I learned a thing or to. My sister is here on Earth to find a mystical item called the Gemina staff.

"What the heck is a Gemina Staff? Wheeler asked confused

"The Gemina staff is an ancient artifact from history, im sure where it is or when it will be found but all I know is my sister created the Dark planeeters to find the Gemina staff and have unlimited power so she could rule the entire universe .

"That must be why The planeeters try there best to eliminate us while they have the chance. Ma-ti said

"Yes, believe me Planeeters we still must complete our task of saving Earth from destruction, but while we do that we must fight this war between your Dark counterparts to stop my sister from finding the Gemina staff.

"We see Gaia." Kwame spoke quietly

"This is going to be our toughest Mission yet isn't it." Linka asked

"Yes it is Linka. Gaia responded quietly

Kwame rose up in determination "It won't matter though will win like we always do because we have powers, were on the side of Good, and most of all because were the-.

They all raised up and put there hands up. Planeteers! This made Gaia smile even though this was the start of the toughest battle the planeeters have ever faced.

End of Chapter 5

Done with this chapter. Please review. Arigato!


	6. Chapter 6 Time Trap

Zdala here everybody, chapter 5 is done and now im ready for Chapter 6 so enjoy.

Chapter 6 Time Trap

(Hope island, Crystal chambers)

"It's still not showing anything." Ma-ti muttered as he skimmed one of the history books.

"Keep going Ma-ti there should be some information on the Gemina staff in one of these books. Gi said skimming fast

"Keep going guys were sure to find some information in one of these books. Kwame reassured them

Gi went up to the crystal chambers screen "Hope your right, but until then lets se how Wheeler and Linka are doing." "Come in Wheeler and Linka. Come in Wheeler and Linka can you guys here me?"

"Yeah Gi where hear you. Wheeler answered on the screen

"How are you guys doing with searching for some Temples?

"Not so good Gi, me and Linka went to almost 5 Temples in India, 3 In Africa, 2 in Nepal, and 4 in Australia but none of them ever heard of the Gemina staff.

" Well keep me posted."

"Alright Gi."

(Geo cruiser)

"Any luck with them, Wheeler."

"No, Kwame, Ma-ti, and Gi are just as In bad shape as we are they found no information at all."

" Looking for this staff is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Linka said

" I know, but we can let that stop us babe, lets get back to searching. Wheeler said smiling.

"Ok.

(Dark Chambers) (Nala looks into the silence mirror while inferno is laid back on his chair)

"You were right Inferno the planeeters are separated.." Nala cheerfully said.

Inferno was still relaxed " Told you now that there separated we can conduct are plans of destroying the planeeters for good."

"But are you sure we should be altering the Time stream?

"It's fine Madam Maya said to open the Stream will need to put our rings on full blast and as long as we don't destroy any of our history will still exist when we change the planeeters history."

"So who are we going to wipe out from the history books."

"Lets go with our counterparts Wheeler and Linka but first we need to have them throw into the Time stream so there past may be revisited."

" Good idea, I'll attack them in the air and you open up the vortex."

"Alright see you there." Inferno then disappeared in red neon lights

"Fine." Nala disappeared in White and Pink neon lights

(Skies, Nala appears )

"Well im here now where's that Geo cursier at? She suddenly spotted it and prepared with a fight stance.

"Dark Wind! Whirlwind! With a White energy beam Nala let out a powerful Whirl Wind toward the Geo cruiser and hit it

(Geo cruiser)

"Were under attack!! Wheeler yelled Trying to regain control of the Geo cruiser

Linka tried to help him "It must be Nala's Work!

"Your right but we need to get control before were blown out of the sky."

"I'll teach that Wind Witch! Linka opened the emergency hatch and went out on the roof.

"Linka! Linka! Come back!

"You want a fight Nala that's what you'll get. Wind! Linka released a giant Tornado toward Nala and knocked her far back.

"Oh you want a wind battle do ya Linka. Well take this! Dark Wi-. Nala was cut off by a attack

"Fire! Wheeler sent a large Fireball toward Nala and hit her in the leg.

"Ouch! That hurt! Nala said rubbing her leg to soothe it.

"Wheeler you came."

"Yeah I figured you might need help so I sent out a distress signal to hope island and I put the Geo cruiser on auto pilot so I could help.

"Good job."

"Thanks now lets Tag team this Witch."

"Fire!" Wheeler set out a stream of Fire.

"Wind!" Linka made a giant Tornado and it combined with the fire to make a flaming Tornado. The Flaming Tornado burned Nala and blew here back far.

" Damn they burned me. Nala pulled out her mini Silence Mirror. "Inferno I could use some backup im being double teamed here!" She said distressed

"Hold on I'll be right there.

"Fire!"

"Wind!" They created another Flaming Tornado and burned her again .

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hurry!! Nala then put the mirror back in her pocket.

(Miles away in the sky)

Inferno pulled out his Fire blade. "Blade of fire open the gateway to the past! As Inferno's sword glowed bright red he slashed an opening making a portal.

"Iceland the time portal is open, now to help Nala an continue with my plans."

(Miles back where Nala, Wheeler, and Linka are.)

"Give up Nala."

"We've got you." Wheeler taunted.

"I won't give in to the likes of you fools! Dark Wind! Cyclone! In a white beam Nala summoned a giant Cyclone which was so powerful it knocked Wheeler and Linka off the Geo cruiser and sent it toward the ocean.

"Linka!

"Wheeler!" They both tried to grab each others hands, When suddenly Inferno grabbed them both as he was flying with his dragon wings.

"Good work Nala, now we have both Wheeler and Linka." Inferno stated as he congratulated her.

"Thank you Inferno." Nala smiled

"Now quickly the portal is open lets go and finish our plan."

"What about the rest of the Planeeters?"

"Well just send them a little present." Inferno spoke as he lifted the Geo cruiser and threw it like a boomerang.

"Now that, that's been taken care of let us go.

"Got it!" In neon red, white, and pink lights Inferno and Nala disappeared with Wheeler and Linka, into the vortex miles away.

(Hope island)

"Still no luck Gi?"Ma-ti questioned

" No I still got nothing." Gi answered

"Have faith planeteers will find the staff before Maya does. Gaia spoke and put her hand on Gi's shoulder.

Something then came up on the signal screen. "Kwame, Ma-ti come here and look at this.

Kwame and Ma-ti quickly rushed to Gi. "What's wrong Gi?

"Im picking up a large object heading toward us."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it's incoming fast."

"Lets go outside and take a better look.

"Good idea Ma-ti" Kwame complemented

Gi, Kwame, Gaia and Ma-ti ran outside of the crystal chambers and gazed up into the sky.

"I can see it, it looks like and aircraft."

"Not just any aircraft guys that's the Geo cruiser!" Gi shouted in amazement

" - and it's gonna crash onto the island! Ma-ti added

" Get behind me Planeeters I'll protect you. Gaia commanded an they did as she said.

Gaia created a barrier around the island and the Geo cruiser smashed into the barrier crushing it completely.

"Is everyone alright. Gaia asked

"Were fine Gaia.

Kwame examined the broken parts "But the Geo cruiser is crushed."

"I think we have bigger problems, where are Wheeler and Linka? Gi questioned

"I don't know but I'll try to reach them. Heart! Wheeler, Linka where are you?

Ma-ti concentrated to reach them but got no communication but a clear picture. This is really strange?

"What Ma-ti?

"Im getting a picture of a Beautiful Mountain with birds and an Dark Alley in crowded city.

" Wait a minute is that were Linka and Wheeler first got there powers.

Gaia ran back into the crystal chambers and the others followed. "Thank is correct Gi, the mountain in the soviet union and the dark alley are where I first gave the Fire and Wind powers to Wheeler and Linka."

"But wasn't that a year ago Gaia? Kwame asked

"Yes in the past and if my theory's correct then Linka and Wheeler are in the past."

"How they'd get there?"

"I don't' know but im sure I could reverse the memory on the Crystal chambers screen to see what happened. Gaia then zapped the screen to the part of the battle.

Gaia, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-ti watched the events from the battle till where Wheeler and Linka were taken.

"Nala and Inferno! Kwame shouted stunned

" They took Wheeler and Linka into the past but Why? Ma-ti looked puzzled.

"If I know the Dark Planeeters they might be trying to alter the Time stream to make sure that the planeeters never came together. Gaia hypothesized

"Can't we stop them and save our friends?"

"Yes Kwame we can but there's only one way to open a door to the past.

"How's that?

"If you try to summon Captain Planet without Wheeler and Linka an imbalance will happen and the time stream will open, but it is very dangerous.

"We need to go no matter how dangerous, we have to go into the past and stop Inferno and Nala from destroying history."

" It's settled then Gi, Ma-ti lets go to the Eco copter."

"Good luck Planeeters and remember I will be with you in spirit." Gaia waved goodbye to them

Kwame, Gi, and Ma-ti ran outside and got aboard the Eco copter.

(Eco copter moments later)

"Were almost into the highest point in the sky get ready to use your powers guys."

"Kwame wait a second." Gaia! Gaia!

Gaia appeared in front of them in her spirit form.

"Im here planeteers, what can I help you with. Gaia quietly said."

"What has happened so far since the Dark Planneters entered the Time stream."

Gaia pulled up an image which showed earlier events. "So far Inferno has already got his hands on Wheeler in the past, and Nala captured Linka in the past.

(Flash Back 1 Dark Alley, Fire ring shows itself)

"Hey what's that? Wheeler asked himself as he walked toward the ring

Inferno appeared from the shadows "It's a ring and your coming with me fool." Dark Fire! Blaze! In a red beam Inferno created a fire ring around Wheeler and the smoke made him unconscious. "Time to go Pyro Planeteer." Inferno grabbed Wheeler and the ring."

(Flash Back 2 Mountain in the soviet union)

"My precious bird's what is this that you have brought for me." Linka said picking up the ring.

"Dark Wind! Whirl Wind! In a white beam Nala created a powerful Whirl Wind that knocked Linka over the edge over the cliff.

Nala looked silly and rubbed her head "Oops Wouldn't want to kill her now would I." Nala then jumped over the cliff grabbed Linka and the ring.

(Present)

"But once where in the past how do we find them Gaia?" Ma-ti asked

"Just use your power to locate the rings, and if you find the rings then-.

"Well find Wheeler and Linka." Gi send didn't meaning to interrupt her.

"Exactly. Gaia smiled and disappeared.

"Well are you ready my friends?" Kwame asked them

"Ready Kwame." Gi spoke happily

"Ready. Ma-ti said

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The three powers combined and created a lightning wave which then opened a portal to the past.

"There it is." Ma-ti pointed

"Everyone hang on were going in." Kwame then steered the Eco copter in to vortex and they went inside . Once inside they drove there way through the long stream and out.

(Outside near the Atlantic Ocean.)

"How did we end up here?" Gi questioned

"Not sure but were here." Kwame answered

"Good now I'll track Wheeler and Linka. Heart! Ma-ti let out a yellow beam to try to contact them.

(Mt Renvin) (Underground Inferno and Nala outside and Wheeler and Linka are in a cage.)

"Let us out of here you freaks! Wheeler commanded

"Yes why have you brought us here?" Linka wanted to know

"That's none of your business now both of you Shut up!

"Why are we here Inferno, we got Wheeler and Linka and we stopped them from getting there rings." Nala wined

"Patience Nala we got them but now we need to eliminate them for good."

"Is that why were hiding out in a Volcano?"

"Yes."

"Why are we here?"

"Simple I plan to throw these 2 into the Volcano as soon as it gets hot enough and when the Magma is at it's most powerful so it can destroy them"

"I get that bu-t. Suddenly Nala's mini silence mirror went off with a glow. " What the heck." Nala picked it up and gazed into it. "Oh no."

Inferno looked puzzled "What's wrong?"

"The rest of the Planeeters, they've just entered the Time Vortex and now there in the past where we are."

"Damn, but don't worry I got a plan. Inferno reassured her with a smirk

"And what would that be."

"I'll tell you that later but for now I need you to go to the village of Guden that is near the Volcano and I want you to bring me some tough Warriors.

"All right then." Nala disappeared

"As for the Two of you keep quiet until I ready for you. Inferno waved and walked away.

"Wait don't leave me with this Yankee! Linka called out from the cage.

"Face it Babe looks like were stuck here together, hopefully those Planeeters will come to save the American and the German."

"Im not German im Soviet Yankee! Linka quickly yelled

"Wooh sorry.

"No im sorry I shouldn't have yelled, I guess your right if we want to live I guess we better work together. Linka apologized

"So Im Wheeler, what's your name?"

"Im Linka." She said smiling and then they shook hands to greet each other.

(Eco Copter)

"Any luck finding them Ma-ti?" Gi asked

"No it appears they do not have there rings and there's something blocking my connection. Ma-ti stated

"Keep trying Ma-ti we have to find them, before it's to late." Kwame told him

(Mt Renvin) (At the top)

Nala appears in White and Pink neon lights. "Im back Inferno.

"Did you get the warriors?" Inferno asked quietly

"Yes here they are." 20 Warriors then appeared "But Inferno tell me why would you want mere mortals to serve you?

"They wont be mortal after im done with them. He said pulling out his blade.

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"Just watch. I learned this spell from Lee and Lira on how to make servants. Powers of Darkness and Fire create me Warriors to do my bidding!! The Blade drew lava from the Volcano onto the Warriors turning there bodies solid Lava ash and there eyes turned red .

"Woah!" She said surprised "What are those things?"

"Using my Blade I turned those ordinary people into my Magma minions, each one of them is coated in Lava ash and contain the power of the volcano inside them.

"Impressive!" Nala smiled

"Yeah but Im giving them to you so you can take down the Planeeters."

"Thank you Inferno. Nala smiled

"Your welcome now Magma Minions go and scout for the planeeters and make sure they do not interfere.

The servants nodded and walked down the pathway as Nala lead them

(Inside the Cage)

"Wheeler isn't there anyway for us to get out of here?"

Wheeler looked around until he saw a small opening in the roof of cage. "We could try to climb up there and see where it takes us.

"How?

"Well use some of these Large Stones to climb up there now help me. Wheeler grabbed 4 large stones and dragged them underneath the opening.

"Wish me luck. He said climbing to the top while stumbling.

"Be careful Yankee."

Wheeler struggled until he reached the Opening. " Got it!" Come on Linka lets hurry and get out of here. Wheeler reached his hand out grabbed Linka and they were out of the cage.

"Why is it so hot Wheeler?

"Whew, we must be near the center of the Volcano. Wheeler said whipping his forehead of all the sweat that was coming down thanks to the intensity of the heat.

"Wheeler look I see a pathway that goes up the volcano.

"Good lets follow it." They started running up the volcano path until they reached the top where the Boiling Magma and Inferno were.

"Oh no it's the psycho's that brought us here.

"And look aren't those the rings that we both saw? Wheeler pointed to the red and white rings on the stone close to Inferno.

"I wonder why there so important?

"Don't know but im gonna get them. Wheeler told her as he snuck up to the rocks and grabbed the rings.

" Here the red one's mine. He handed Linka the White ring. Once the rings were on there finger they started to glow.

"What's this? Linka whispered

"Don't know. Wheeler whispered back.

(Eco Copter)

"Got it, I found them.

"Where Ma-ti? Gi questioned

"There on Mt Renvin, another island off the coast of Hawaii"

"Good job Ma-ti, were heading there right now. Kwame complimented

(Mt Revin)

"The volcano's just about ready to be at it's hottest and most power full .

(Inferno sensed good energy and turned around)

"What th-e! You Two! He sounded startled and pulled out his blade. "Well no matter it's time for the two of you to die anyways."

Linka and Wheeler backed up as he came closer. "What now Linka?

"I don't know but at this time I wish we had some _wind_ to blow this guy away right now . Linka's ring glowed white a released a strong whirl wind which blew Inferno down.

"Hey no fair!" Inferno shouted

"Linka what'cha do?

"I don't know I'll I said was _wind_." Her ring glowed white again and let out another gust of wind which knocked Inferno down farther.

"Good going Linka. Wheeler complimented

"Thanks."

Wheeler looked at his ring and noticed the Fire symbol on it. "Hey my ring looks like a symbol of _Fire_. Wheeler's ring glowed red and let out 4 fireballs which burned Inferno and kept him down. "Woah!" Wheeler looked stunned

"It seems like we get powers when we say those two words."

"Damn you two! Inferno cursed at them, while getting up . "So the two of you want a fight so take this! "Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno's blade glowed bright red and let out a Stream of fire toward both them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wheeler shouted backing away from the fire.

"Too much Fire! Linka screamed

The fire suddenly created a steel cage with and metal chain wrapped around one of the rocks and around Wheeler and Linka transporting them over the Volcano.

"Got ya." Inferno smirked as he waved his blade at them.

"This won't hold us.

Wind! Linka's ring glowed and nothing happened.

"Fire!" Wheeler's ring glowed also but nothing happened

"Sorry to rain on your party Wheeler and Linka but that cage blocks all good energy." Inferno taunted

(Eco copter)

"Were at Mt Renvin guys prepare for landing. Kwame stated

(Out skirts of the Volcano)

"Planeeters at 5 o'clock, time to kill them all, Magma minions follow my orders and get ready to blast them down on my count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

" Dark Wind!" Tornado! Nala launched a giant tornado at the eco copter and the Magma minions threw lava at it, causing it to spin out of control and be burned through .

(Eco Copter)

"Nala's attacking us with a tornado! Kwame yelled as he tried to steer the Eco copter right.

"Kwame we got to jump , something's burning through the propellor and if we keep going like this well eventually crash." Gi Cried as she opened the hatch outside

"Lets go!" Ma-ti ran with them

Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti jumped out of the Eco copter. Earth!! Kwame let out his green beam while he was falling and created a large platform for them to land on, as the Eco copter crashed into the side of the volcano and was crushed.

Ma-ti wiped beads of sweat off his head "Whew, thanks Kwame.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to save our friends . Earth! Kwame let out his green beam and rose the platform toward the top of the Volcano.

(Outskirts of the Volcano) Damn, here they come. Minions back to the top assist Inferno with his Volcano scheme. The minions nodded and ran back up the mountain as she teleported there.

(Platform) (They finally reach the top)

"Nala's gone guys. Ma-ti stated

"Quick after her before it's too late!" Kwame commanded and they quickly started running up the trail.

(Top of the Volcano)

"Well im sorry you two but it's time to die." Inferno said

Nala appeared in White and Pink neon lights and behind her were the minions. "Inferno the Planeeters are here we must rid ourselves of these two before the others get here."

"Right! Inferno picked up his blade and threw it at the cage chain that was near some of the rocks.

"Earth! Kwame used a magma formed rocked to intercept the blade .

"Planeeters!! Nala hissed

"That's right and the game's over. Kwame said

"Let Wheeler and Linka go right now!" Gi commanded

(Cage)

"Who are these guys babe, they got powers just like us?"

"Not sure but it appears they are here to save us from these two."

"Hope so."

(Outside the cage)

"You heard Gi now let our friends go!" Ma-ti shouted at Inferno and Nala.

" Magma Minions seize them now! Nala commanded sharply and they did what she said as they started charging throwing Balls of Magma at them.

"Earth!" Kwame let out a green beam making a Earth quake causing some of the Warriors to fall into the Volcano.

"Water!" Gi pointed her ring toward the sky making a stream of rain come down melting some of them.

"Dark fire! Blaze! Inferno created a fire ring toward the planeeters trying to engulf them with the smoke.

"Earth!" Kwame made the Volcanic stones rise up making a wall between them and the fire.

" Kwame do it again make a pathway between me and the cage I'll try to set them free. Ma-ti suggested

"Got it! Earth! Kwame made a stone path leading to the cage over the hell hot Volcano.

Ma-ti picked up Inferno's blade and ran down the stone path.

"Oh no you don't! Dark Wind! Whirlwind! Nala created a Whirlwind to try to knock Ma-ti and the Cage over into the Volcano.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ma-ti screamed as he fell over the edge but grabbed a piece of the stone path holding on to it as much as he could.

"Ma-ti!"

"Hang on!"

Ma-ti stumbled but brought himself back up using all his strength "Don't wo-rry gu-ys I got it.

"Not for long Dark Wi-n." Nala was cut off

"Water!" Gi commanded another stream of Water from the sky and blasted it at Nala and Inferno.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They both shouted as they were knocked down.

Ma-ti reached the cage. "Hold on I'll get you out. Ma-ti swung the blade and knocked off the lock on the cage.

"Thanks! Wheeler and Linka both said as they ran down the path with Ma-ti following them.

"Wheeler, Linka follow us well get you to safety. Kwame said then he and Gi ran back down the pathway.

Nala and Inferno got up seconds later. "Inferno there getting away! Nala cried

"Magma minions after them! Inferno commanded sharply and the remaining Warriors charged down the pathway trying to catch the planeeters.

(Bottom of the Volcano) ( The planeeters hide behinds some rocks to avoid capture)

"That was to close for comfort. Gi spoke softly.

"I'll say. Kwame painted lightly from all the running.

"Thanks for saving us, but who are you dudes ? Wheeler questioned suddenly

"And how do you know our names?" Linka added

"Im Kwame."

"Im Gi."

"Im Ma-ti."

"and were the planeeters. They all added together.

"Planeeters? Linka looked puzzled

"Yes see were from the future, where the 5 of us made a team called the planeteers. Kwame Explained

Gi chirped in "We were chosen by our leader Gaia to protect the Earth since humans had got so careless and started hurting our planet in horrible ways."

"We protect the planet using our rings that control the elements of nature , Kwame's is Earth, Gi's is Water and mine is Heart . Ma-ti also Explained

"And we came back in time to stop Inferno and Nala , the one's that captured you from destroying history as we know it. Gi added.

"That's a lot to think over. Wheeler said as he rubbed his head confused.

"Well now that you, ve saved us we got to get out of here before those other 2 psycho's come back."

"Agreed."

"Your not going anywhere Planeteers! Nala shouted from across the other side of the bottom of the Volcano, and the planeeters could see that they were ready to fight.

"This fight is over Magma Minions get them! Inferno commanded and the remaining charged throwing Lava at them.

"Not a chance! Wind! Linka created a giant tornado to knock some of the warriors back.

"Damn you! Dark Fire! Blaze! Inferno created a fire ring around the planeteers trying to burn them.

"Dark Wind!" Whirlwind! Nala's Whirlwind spread the fire out even more so the planeteers could not escape."

"Were done for. Wheeler gulped

"No were not we still have one chance Wheeler Linka follow my lead and use you powers after mine."

"I don't see where your going with this dude but ok."

"Then let our powers combine

"Earth! Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire! Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind! Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The powers combined to form the body of Captain planet. "By your powers combine I am Captain planet!"

"What the heck is that? Wheeler questioned

"Yes how is he? Linka also questioned

"He's Captain planet, and super hero that we create when our powers are put together. Gi Cheerfully told them

"Time to put you Dark planeteers back In your own time for good."

"Not a chance planet! Dark Flare Blade! Inferno created a giant fire bolts at Captain planet.

"Die! Dark Scepter Blast! Nala launched a giant black beam toward Captain planet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Captain planet was struck by both attacks and he was knocked against the side of the Volcano.

" Nala again!" Dark Flare Blade!

"Dark Scepter Blast! Both attacks struck Captain planet again keeping him down.

"Magma Minions now's your chance engulf him with the Volcano smoke. Nala commanded. Their Warriors gathered around Cp and released smoke to try to keep him down with all the pollution.

Nala saw the smoke coming from the Volcano. " I think we should help them some more. Dark Wind! Nala made her wind power come out and draw the smoke from the Volcano toward Cp to weaken him more.

"My turn. Dark Fire! Inferno created fire around Cp to smother him even more.

"Captain Planet! Ma-ti shouted

"Inferno and Nala are trying to engulf him with the smoke." Linka stated

" We've got to help him. Wheeler suggested.

Cp finally was down on the ground still struggling to get back up and regain his strength. "To much Smoke, ca-nt take much more."

Inferno Taunted "Aw is Captain planet tired."

"Lets finish him off now Inferno and then well have a souvenirs to bring to back to madam Maya."

"Got it." They both pointed there weapons toward Cap.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno shot fire bolts at him.

"Dark Scepter blast! Nala shot her black beam at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cp was hit and knocked all the way into the volcano.

"Captain Planet! The Planeteers shouted in grief

"Alright, he's dead he's dead! Nala jumped for joy

"Yesssssssssss! Inferno shouted up high and his Warriors threw there hands up high but were mistaken as Cp rises up from the volcano.

"Sorry to burst your plans Dark planeteers but you forgot Lava's a pure part of fire and it helped me regain my strength." "Now it's time to take you two out."

Cap went up in the sky circled around as he flew and headed toward Nala, Inferno and the Magma minions.

"Oh Damn! Nala and Inferno both shouted as they backed away from the incoming hero.

"First lets see how much you like smoke Nala. Cp said as he circled around the smoke from the volcano and put it towards Nala.

Nala became surround by smoke "Hack! No Darn you. Nala said right before she collapsed

"Take this planet, servants destroy him. Dark Flare blade! Inferno and his servants shot lava at Cp which he easily dogged

"I think it's time you cooled down hothead." Cap went over to the open sea and made a giant Wave, which he then made collapse on Inferno and his henchmen.

"Noooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Inferno shouted while being in the water.

Nala rose up from her collapsed state "Enough come on Inferno lets get out of here. Nala grabbed her partner, and they all disappeared.

"Go Planet! They shouted

"Thanks Planeteers now hurry back to the present, the original Wheeler and Linka well be back there since nothing has changed from the past. "Remember the power is yours. Cp returned to the rings.

"Do you guys have to go we were just getting to know each other. Linka pleaded

"Yeah we have to get back to our time, but well see you in the present, ready guys.

"Ready!

"Earth! Kwame let out his green beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam, and with that the 3 powers came together and made the portal back to the present which sucked them in.

(Hope island) (all the Planeeters return back to the Crystal chambers)

"Whew, were back." Ma-ti said in relief

"I don't even Remember what happened." Linka stated

"Me neither babe ." Wheeler muttered to himself.

"Well at least we defeated Inferno and Nala." Gi spoke happily

"You are becoming stronger and stronger planeteers soon you will be able to face any challenge that my sister throws out.

"I hope so Gaia but until then lets get back to our mission on finding them Gemina staff, lets go Linka.

"Alright Wheeler."

Ma-ti looked nervous when he realized what happened to there transportation "Um guys I don't think that will happen, any time soon."

"How come little buddy." Wheeler questioned

"Well follow us. Kwame showed them the outside and explained.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Wheeler shouted "You gotta be kidding me, the Geo cruiser and the Eco copter are demolished, it I'll take weeks to fix this." Wheeler picked up the piece of the Geo cruiser.

"Sorry Wheeler. Kwame, Gi, and Ma-ti said with there heads down but they were laughing on the inside.

End of Chapter 6.

Im done with Chapter 6 Everybody so please review Arigato.


	7. Chapter 7 Despair in the Air

Zdala here, now it's time for chapter 7 enjoy.

Chapter 7 Despair in the air

(Dark Chambers) (Lira's garden)

"There you go my friends" Lira happily said as she poured the last ounce of water on her plants."

She then picked one up and smelled it. "I love my garden, but if be nicer if Ma-ti was here to enjoy it with me."

"Lira!" Lira!" The voice called out to her.

"Come in the Garden's open to all." Lira responded

Just Then 2 shadows emerged from the giant tree leaves and it showed that the people were Lee and Ty. "Hey Lira!" Lee spoke in calm voice but still reaming his nice tone

"Hi Guys!" Lira stood up and went to greet them. "What brings you my side of the Garden?"

Ty handed her a small cup "We just came to bring you something to drink since you've been in this Garden half the Morning."

"Hope you like it's Organic Star fruit Tea, just the way you like it, with extra sweetness."

Lira sipped the Tea Happily "Thanks you guys are the best? "So what's with the Madam, she told know one to go into her quarters?"

"She's pretty steamed on the fact that Inferno and Nala both failed to destroy the Planeteers in the time stream."

"Have you two got plans?" Lira questioned curiously

"No were staying out of the mission until we find a plan that actually works."

"Oh, well thanks for the Tea guys I've got to be heading on to the flower shop on earth to add some more to my collection. Lira quickly guzzled the last bit of Tea sat the cup down and walked away leaving Lee and Ty in her garden." Hm I got just the way to bring down the planeteers." Lira muttered to herself.

"Should we help her." Lee questioned overhearing her mutter to herself

"No she can defend for herself, lets get back to the chambers and talk to Inferno and Nala about the Gemina staff info." Ty quietly spoke

"Agreed." Lee said and in neon green and neon blue lights they disappeared.

(Geo cruiser)

"Alright guys where almost to the Emergency." Linka said quietly

"Where is it at Linka, and what's the emergency?" Wheeler questioned

" It is in Virgil Village near the east side of los Angles California, and the emergency is a raging fire that is burning down the Village." Linka answered

"You must be sad because you got to work on your birthday huh Linka? GI asked

"It's ok im doing something that I love and I don't have a problem working on my birthday."

Wheeler leaned over to Ma-ti and whispered. "Ma-ti I got nothing to give Linka for a birthday present, what'll I do?

"Relax Wheeler well go and look after we get done with this emergency ok." Ma-ti reassured him quietly so Linka could not here him.

" Ok."

The planeteers reached Virgil Village in Los Angeles California, and saw it was gorgeous as it was lined with flowering trees and beautiful houses. They kept looking until they saw the raging burning fire.

"Look it's there lets land. Linka said landing the Geo cruiser then they all got out and rushed to the building know as the police department where the fire was.

"Everyone we got to put out that fire quickly! Kwame told them.

" Got it. Wind! Linka commanded a large gust of wind which distinguished some of the fire.

"Water!" Gi commanded her powers toward a fire hydrant and swiftly threw the water at the fire putting it out completely.

"Alright!" The gang shouted out in joy.

"Well our job is done her lets get back to hope island." Kwame told them

"Not yet Kwame, me and Ma-ti are hungry can we get something to eat?"

"I guess, just be back her in 5 minutes. Kwame said

"Got it dudes. Wheeler then grabbed Ma-ti and they went looking around the town.

(Center of the Village) "Where do we begin Wheeler, there are so many shops that I don't know where to start.

"How about lets start over there at that mando sized shop called Exotic Plants and Gifts, the towns people seem to be crowding over there for some reason ." Wheeler suggested.

"You mean that yellow colored shop with the giant rose on it? He asked.

" Yeah, lets go in." Wheeler and Ma-ti walked over into the strange looking shop. Inside was an assortment of different exotic plants, perfumes, jewelry and stuffed animals.

"Just then a strange girl about Ma-ti size emerged from the large crowd, that was buying everything in the shop.

The girl was wearing a Sunshine Yellow blouse, a black skirt, flower shaped earrings, and yellow tap shoes. "Hi im Lantana, and welcome to Exotic plants and Gifts can I help you ." the girl said ( _for those of you who don' t know Lantana is the name of a flower_)

"Ah yeah we saw the large crowd of People over here and we were just wondering what kind of gifts do you have? Wheeler told her

"Well what is the occasion." She asked

"A birthday. Ma-ti answered

Lantana started walking around showing them the merchandise that the crowd was looking at " Well what do you seek I have, charms, Necklaces, rings, or perfume."

"How about the perfume how much is it."

"Fifty dollars."

"Fifty Dollars! No thanks miss well take our business elsewhere."

"Wait! "I also have cheaper items."

"Such as."

"How about plants that can attract any animals." She pleaded

"Nah no thanks."

"Wait Wheeler you know Linka loves birds so how about why buy her one so the birds well come to her." Ma-ti suggested

"Sounds good how much?" Wheeler questioned reaching into his pocket."

"5 dollars and as a special gift I'll throw in this small bottle of perfume.

"Wheeler then handed her the 5 dollars. "Deal."

"Thank you, Rita, Amy bring me one of the Scented plants from my Green house in the back." Lantana commanded to the two older girls wearing long purple ans pink dresses with flowers on them.

"Yes." They both said walking up, Rita handed Wheeler a Red plant with a silver core, and Amy handed Ma-ti a small bottle of green colored perfume.

"Thanks." Wheeler said as he and Ma-ti walked out.

(Outside)

"Well at least I got some-thi-ng for Linka." Wheeler said relieved while coughing

Ma-ti begins Coughing Uncontrollably too. "What's with this air."

"Must be pollution somewhere."

"Come on little buddy lets get out of here, this air is starting to bother the both of us."

(At the Geo cruiser)

"The a-iaack r is really polluted here. Linka said coughing

As The rest of the team were waiting they saw 20 Ambulances pass by. "What's going on here that's the 20th Ambulance we've seen today? Gi asked

"Maybe there's an epidemic going on." Kwame said as Wheeler and Ma-ti came back hiding the gifts behind there backs.

"Were ready lets go." Wheeler told them as he and Ma-ti snuck into the Geo Cruiser.

"Alright lets go."

(Exotic Plants and Flowers) (Back in the green house)

Rita and Amy walk out to the Green house to see there boss watering her giant palm trees . "Your flowers have been sold Ms Lantana. Rita said bowing

"Good job ladies, now that my plants have been sold I should have gained enough power for myself through the sickened people."

"Should we commence with phase 2 of the plan."

"No I still need more power and more pollution around the earth's air before we continue, by now the plant I gave the planeeters should be ready for activation, and soon they'll be dead in no time. I need you both to keep selling my products until then.

Rita and Amy bowed to there boss. "Agreed Miss."

(Hope island)

"Happy Birthday Linka!!" The planeeters shouted together.

"Thank you, you guys are the best." Linka said pulling them all into a group hug.

"Were not done yet Linka it's time to open your presents." Gi said handing her a blue present with a green bow.

"This present is from Me and Kwame, hope you like it."

Kwame smiled and stood next to Gi "Yeah we got it especially for you."

Linka opened the box and it revealed a leather camping bag. "Oh thanks Gi now I got something to pack my bird watching supplies in." Linka told her.

"Here's my present Linka." Ma-ti said handing her a silver present with a white bow." Thanks Ma-ti." Linka then opened it revealing a pair of white beach sandals with gold opals on it."

"Hope you like it, I know you needed Sandals since you like to relax on the beach."

"This is a great gift Ma-ti thank you." Linka told him smiling. "What about you Wheeler?" Wheeler stood up and handed her a large red box with a yellow bow. "Here you go Babe, Happy Birthday."

Wheeler handed the gift to Linka, and she smirked. "Hum I wonder what this could be. "She then opened the box revealing the plant.

"Oh thanks Wheeler it's a plant." Linka looked surprised but tried to be happy.

"Not just any plant babe this is a Scented plants, I got it can attract any animal but I got you one that attracts birds since yah know you like them." Wheeler told her while having his hands in his pockets. "Oh and I also got you this. He handed her the bottle of perfume. "Hope you like it."

"I have to admit Yankee I though you would forget my Birthday but you didn't and I guess the present isn't that bad in fact im going to take my birthday gifts to the hut right now thanks guys! Linka happily told her friends. She then walked out to her hut leaving them.

"Where on earth did you get a scented plant Wheeler? Gi questioned crossing her arms.

"From this shop called Exotic Plants and Gifts, yah know where we went to the Eco Emergency.

"Well at least you got something for here birthday, now once she gets back we can celebrate some more. Kwame said

Gaia was watching the Screen when she suddenly felt something was wrong. "Planeeters I think we may have a problem."

"What's a matter Gaia?

Gaia then zapped the screen, only to show Virgil Village with tons of people on the ground and ambulances everywhere. "This is."

Ma-ti looked shocked at what he saw. "Is that Virgil Village!"

"What happened to everyone?

"Im not sure Wheeler but go get Linka, you must figure out what is happening."

(Linka Hut)

Alright lets see My Sandals are under the bed along with my backpack, and now to put my plant away. The soviet girl then put the scented plant on the window seal. She started to walk away after putting the perfume in her pocket, but suddenly the plant's core started to turn black releasing some gas in the air.

"Hack! Hack! What is this some kind of gas, it-s st-op--ping m-y lu-ngs can't bre-ath Hack! Ne-ed Ai-r! Linka pointed her ring in the air. "Wind!"Linka's ring did not work. "My ri-ng to-o m-uc-h po-ll-uti-on. She struggled to the door and finally managed to open it, before collapsing.

(Outside) (The planeteers ran out to Linka's hut only to see it being surrounded in Black poison.

"What's that!"

"Don't know, but Linka's inside."

"We gotta rescue her."

" On it! Water! The Gi commanded the sea and sent a wave of rushing water toward the poison.

"Nothing happened!"

"Let me Try. Earth!" Kwame made some boulders rise up throwing them toward the poison.

"It still didn't work.

"I got it. Fire!" Wheeler commanded making a large fireball come out which opened a whole in the poison.

"I'll go get Linka." Wheeler ran into the opening and carried Linka out.

"Linka you ok." Wheeler asked.

"Im fine it's just that poison almost killed me."

"We got to contain that poison, before it covers hope island."

"Then let our powers combined!

"Earth! Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire! Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind! Linka let out her White beam

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combined im am Captain Planet." The powers formed the body of the hero.

"Go Planet! They chanted

"Time for some Wind. Cp flied over to the globe shaped poison, and used his wind power, but the poison still remained the same.

"Maybe some fire will stop this poison." Cp turned into a flaming ball and threw himself at the black poison. The poison evaporated but cp was on the ground pitch black and moaning.

The group ran to Captain Planet. "Cap, you ok? Wheeler asked

"Not so good planeteers, that poison completely drained me of my strength, I need to return to the earth. "The power is Yours." Cp returned to the rings.

"Linka what caused the poison to appear?"

"Im not sure."

"Well whatever it is it's probably what poisoned Virgil Village.

Linka looked confused "Virgil Village?"

"Come on Linka well explain on the way." Kwame pointed toward the Geo cruiser." The team boarded the Geo cruiser, and took off.

(Later at Virgil Village in the Geo cruiser)

Wheeler gazed out the blackened sky of the once clear sky Village. "The air is polluted here too."

"We need to figure out where that deadly poison is coming from." Linka said driving the Geo cruiser.

"How are we going to look for clues, if we step out of Geo cruiser into the poison air, well sure to end up like everybody else?" Ma-ti quickly thought.

Wheeler suddenly got an idea, and shook his team mates. "What if we clear a pathway so the smoke won't hit us."

"Even if we do clear a path where should we start? Kwame asked

"How about at the library, there's bond to be somebody there that can tell us what's going on."

"Good idea Gi, well start there first."

"It's agreed then, alright babe do your thing." Wheeler told her as he put her arm around her.

Linka opened the hatch to the Geo cruiser and pointed her ring."Wind!" She summoned up a whirlwind which blew a clear path open.

"Run! Now! Ma-ti shouted, then they ran as fast as they could before the poison had a chance to recover the area. Once in the Library the planeteers were stopped by a guard who was covering the way to the Reading section were it looked like half the town was.

"Sorry Kids, I can't let you in here." The guard told them while holding his hand out in front of them.

"Why not?"

"We don't know if you've been infected by that deadly black poison that's around town , and we don't want to take any chances."

"Sir, does anybody know where the poison came from and what it does."

"According to everybody that has been infected so far, there was the presence of Chlorophyll"

"Chlorophyll, wait doesn't that come from plants? Wheeler asked

" Yes it does." The guard answered

Everyone looked at one another "Could a plant caused this?" "It's most likely the victims became Ill once they brought some kind of plant with them, we've been trying to ask questions but there are no witnesses and no one can tell us where these disease plants could have come from."

"Wheeler where and when did you get that scented plant you gave me come from." Linka questioned while folding her hands one on top of the other."

Wheeler backed away and Trampled over his own words "Um, well I- I got i-t i-t fro-m ."

"Wheeler. Linka taped her foot.

"I'll tell you I got it from this store in Virgil Village called Exotic Plants and Gifts, from this girl named Lantana ." "I bet she must have something to do with everybody being poisoned."

"I think it's time we payed her a visit, and find out what's really going on." Kwame told her.

"Wheeler where is the shop." Gi asked

" Near the center of town."

"Alright guys lets go." Kwame ordered and with Linka's help they ran outside protected toward Lantana's shop."

(Exotic Plants and Gifts.) ( Back in the green house)

Lantana was feeding her plants, while her assistants, Amy and Rita where messing with chemicals on her table. Suddenly the Mini Silence Mirror on the table glowed, and the two looked over."

" Miss Lantana we have a problem." Amy told her.

"What is it? Lantana asked as she set the plant food down.

"Planeteers heading this way right now." Rita answered

"Darn they must have figured something out, no matter by the time they get here I'll launch my final plan."

Rita snickered "Those Planet fools didn't even know that the rose on top of the building is actually a black hole bomb, that will swallow up every human on earth and leave the plants."

Amy looked curios "But Miss Lantana, what about Captain Planet?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't last long as long asa he's I my green house, so while I plan to unleash the black hole I want you two to keep the planteers out of my way."

They both bowed "Got it boss."

(Entrance) "So this is Lantana's Shop." Kwame tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It's locked, Wheeler if you could." Kwame Suggested

"No problem dude." Fire! Wheeler's ring glowed bright red and let out a small fire ball which melted the lock.

"Great job, now lets get in there." Kwame pushed the door inside with the others behind him into the Shop with all the lights on, but no one in sight between the cash register and the green house door.

"Where's Lantana?" Ma-ti questioned looking around.

"Probably out in the green house, lets go out there. Gi said.

The planeteers walked through the door to the green house. "Will be able to cover more ground if we split up, Wheeler you and Linka cover the left side of the green house, Me, Ma-ti and Gi will cover the right side."

Wheeler put one thumb up. "Got it."

Wheeler and Linka walked through Lantana's giant palm trees, and deadly Venus fly traps.

"This place is so confusing, well never find Lantana at this rate."

"Um Wheeler can I ask you something?"

Wheeler grinned "Sure Babe what's up?"

"How did you get that scented plant from this shop, because we just arrived in Virgil Village today?"

Wheeler stuttered and started sweating. "I, I, I,.

"It's ok Wheeler I know you forget my Birthday and it's ok."

"Huh?" Wheeler became stunned

Linka chucked "Even though you forgot my birthday at least you felt bad and tried to ger me a gift, and for that, I forgive you.

"Thanks, but I still feel bad and I'll make this up to you, someway."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Suit yourself."

"We've searched this side of the green house and found nothing." Wheeler complained, Unknowing that they were being watched.

Just as Wheeler and Linka were crossing the needle plants, Rita jumped out from the side and throw plant powder at them. "Surprise!!

"AH!!

"I can't See, it's too cloudy."

"This Powder is burning my eyes Linka."

Rita taunted. "Wow your both so weak well time to kill the both of you."

"Not so fast! Wind! Linka created a gust of wind knocking the powder away, then they could see Rita.

"Nice try. Fire! Wheeler's ring glowed bright red and let out a stream of fire right at Rita's feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" It Burns!! Rita backed away, from the blaze.

"Linka this way." Wheeler and Linka ran through the side of the needle plants.

(Right side of the Green house)

"Where'd that scream come from ?" Gi asked Curios

"Don't know but we'd better hurry and find Lantana before that poison starts to spread." Kwame said then Amy jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hi!" Amy smiled

"Who are you!" Ma-ti shouted

"My name's Amy personal assistant to Ms Lantana, and Im sorry but there's no snooping around so im afraid you'll have to leave right now." Amy then revealed to sharp metal boomerangs and threw them at the trio.

"Sorry, but Die!!"

Ma-ti thought quickly before the boomerangs hand a chance to reach them. "Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring on one of the live plants making it's vines extend and the boomerangs hit it"

"Oh no Ms Lantana's Plants!!

"Water! Gi pointed her ring drawing water from the cans to water the plants, and she threw the water at Amy to distract her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, COLD!

"Quick guys this way." Kwame pointed and they ran around her, down the everlasting path.

The two groups scrambled out of trouble and finally made it to the center of the green house.

"Kwame. Gi. Ma-ti. You guys ok."

"Yeah but we ran into Lantana's assistant Amy."

"Ditto, we ran into her other assistant Rita."

"They'll be after us soon, we have to make a way out and figure out another plan." Linka stated

"But we haven't found Lantana yet."

"No but I found you Planeteers. Came the cheery voice and the planeteers looked back standing across the room from them was Lantana.

"Lantana!" Wheeler yelled angrily

"Oh it's one of my costumers, Wheeler isn't it?"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know all of you." Because im your Enemy! Lantana threw off her Yellow blouse, black skirt, flower shaped earrings, and yellow tap shoes to reveal her Dark Planeteer costume.

"Lira!! Ma-ti shouted

"Thought you wouldn't see me again huh?"

"What are you doing to the air in Virgil Village?" Wheeler asked

"Poisoning it, thanks to my beloved scented plants I can poison every human in Virgil Village."

"What's that going to accomplish." Gi Asked

"Well the more poison that I inflect into the air the more energy I get for my rose black hole, and once that black hole has swallowed up every one on earth, except the plants Madam Maya will have no trouble finding the Gemina staff."

"Were not gonna let that happen." Linka told her

"Yeah, you and your weeds are going down."

"Not really flaming fool, Tracy, Tella Eliminate them."

Rita, and Amy were standing behind there boss, then they showed there true plant forms of Tracy and Tella. "Got it boss." Both of them then pulled out 2 daggers and prepared to fight.

"Take this. Fire!" Wheeler's ring created a giant fire ball which started to burn Tracy's arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It'S BURRNING BURNING.

"No way play fair cheater." Lira snapped her fingers then the bottle of perfume in Linka's pocket exploded covering the team in the poisonous gas.

"Ack, I can-'t brea-th Ackk! Gi coughed

"Too mu-ch pol-lut-I-on." Kwame struggled

"Tracy, Tella there blinded destroy them now." Lira then started to walk away from the planeters in to the far back of the green house.

"Lira, get back here! Ma-ti shouted then ran after her.

"Ma-ti come back."

"I'll help. Wind! Linka's ring created a gust of wind knocking the poison out of the way.

"Time to die planeteers!!" Tella swung her vine arms and she hit Kwame, and Linka causing them to collide into the glass of the green house.

"Linka!! "Kwame!! Gi yelled

"That's it you guys are going down. Fire! Wheeler let out a bolt of fire and it burned Tracy's arm again.

"Dammmmmn! Tracy yelled in pain trying to extinguish the fire.

"Water! Gi commanded toward the watering canister making it blast out gallons of water toward Tella.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Wheeler, and Gi rushed over to help there friends.

"You guys ok?"

Kwame struggled but finally managed to get up. "Yeah, a little banged up though.

"I think it's time we showed the's plants true power." Linka said also struggling to get up.

"Alright then. Earth! Kwame created a 2 stone platforms then they rushed to Tracy and Tella knocking them down once more.

"Fire!" Wheeler created a another globe sized bolt of fire and threw it at Tracy and Tella setting them on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! The two sister screamed

"Water! " Gi created a giant wave of water and threw it at the two.

"Wind! Linka's wind combined with the water which was threw at Tracy and Tella freezing them into blacks of ice.

"Got um."

"Quickly my friends we have to go after Ma-ti and Lira." Kwame told them and they began to ran to the back of the green house.

(Back of the green house)

"I wonder where Lira went?" Ma-ti muttered to himself as he walked around looking at the jungle trees.

Lira then appeared before Ma-ti on one of her giant flowers."Looking for something Ma-ti?"

"Sorry Lira but your going down, I know your misguided and you do have good inside you but I won't let you poison everyone in the world and wipe out human existence."

Lira jumped down right in front of him so they were at eye contact "Can you stop me?" She gave a innocent smile

Ma-ti smiled back, pointing his ring at her live Venus fly traps "Watch Me." "Hear-." " Dark Heart! Paralyze beam! Ma-ti couldn't even try to control her plants, because Lira Paralyzed him using her Dark powers.

"Cute, but no one controls my plants except me."

"Leave Ma-ti alone Lira! The voice commanded and Lira turned around seeing it was the planeeters.

"Eco geeks, no matter I'll kill you all." Lira snapped her fingers and the roof opened revealing the rose on top of the shop which was actually a black hole. The rose opened and lilac colored dust started to seep out.

"The black hole!" Ma-ti shouted managing to use his powers to break free.

" We gotta stop it now!" Linka shouted

"Kwame, we need Cap and fast!"

"Then let our powers combined."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam

"By your powers combined I am Captain Planet!" The powers came together to form the hero.

"Go Planet!" The team shouted

"A black Hole, I better stop it before it destroy's everyone on earth." Cp Turned into a giant tornado trying to take the rose but it would not lift up from the building. "Nothing happened, wait maybe if I destroy the rose the black hole will go to." Cap then turned into a giant bolt of Lighting. "Time to shock this flower." Cap's Lighting destroyed the flower and the hole disintegrated, and the poison that was in the air vanished also curing the people.

Cap flew back down to the planeteers. "The black hole has been destroyed planeteers and-.Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Cap was suddenly hit by a flying object and knocked against the glass wall like Linka and Kwame were before.

"Cap!" Wheeler shouted and the planeteers turned to see Lira on the other side of the room holding her Dark bow and Arrow.

"You ruined my plans, now im going to eliminate you planet. Lira aimed her weapon. "Dark Arrow Shoot! She fired a yellow arrow that soon glowed red once fired. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The arrow struck quickly as it went into Cp's crystal leg.

"You thought you couldn't be hurt didn't you planet, well you were wrong my Dark Arrows can penetrate through anything." "Dark Arrow Shoot!" She fired another arrow, this time hitting Cp's arm, making him yell in pain.

"What's a matter planet, can't face up against a little girl? Lira taunted him while still holding her bow. "Dark Arrow Shoot! Lira fired another Arrow, but Captain Planet managed to destroy it with some fire. "Man you never give up." Dark Heart! Deadly Sparkle!" Lira's ring glowed bright yellow and created 5 deadly sparkle's that's kept Cap down.

"We gotta do something before Lira destroy's Captain Planet." Kwame told his team mates.

"But what do we do?"

"I Know! Ma-ti ran out and stood in front of Captain Planet.

"Ma-ti what are you doing?" Lira asked while lowering her ring.

"If you want to destroy Captain planet you'll have to destroy me to!" Ma-ti shouted

"No I won't destroy you."

"Lira let me help you, I know there's good inside you ." Ma-ti said and started to walk closer to her.

"No, I won't let my feelings for Ma-ti interfere with my mission." Lira muttered to herself. "Dark Heart!" Lira commanded her Venus fly trap and it took it's arms and grabbed Ma-ti holding him up high.

"Ma-ti!" Kwame shouted

Lira redrew here Weapon and pointed toward Captain Planet. "Dark Arrow Shoot!" She released the arrow, but Cp was quick as he dodged the Arrow and It hit the Automatic light sensor that gave the plants Sunlight, then it bursted into flames and Caught onto all of her plants.

"No!! My Plants!! Lira watched helplessly as her entire green house began to catch fire.

"Guys we got to get out of her before we become toasted Planeteers!" Wheeler stressed to them.

Cp regain his strength and flew over to the Planeteers after grabbing a tree branch. "Here planeteers grab onto this." The team grabbed the branch and Captain planet flew out the open window of the green house.

"This isn't over planet you'll pay for destroying my green house!!" Lira then teleported herself out of the green house in Yellow Neon lights.

Cp set the planeteers down and they all watched Lira's Green house/Shop turn to ash. "Everyone is cured planeteers, but keep your guard up Lira got away." "Now remember the power is yours." Captain Planet returned to the rings in the 5 beams form.

(Later at Hope Island)

Wheeler walked into Linka's hut. "Hey Babe got a sec?" He said.

"Sure what's up?"

"I know you said it was okay that I didn't get you a present but I feel bad and got you one anyway." Wheeler reached into his pocket and pulled out a Small Diamond colored Wristband with the words friendship engraved in it.

"What's this?"

"Well I pawned some of my stuff and I bought this for you it's a friendship Wristband, you like it."

"Heh, Heh, Wheeler you didn't have to get me this but I guess this shows that you aren't just a Silly Yankee after all. Thank, you."

"So were even now Babe?"

"Not yet close your eyes and I'll give you a surprise."

Wheeler grinned and closed his eyes. "Hope it's what I think it is."

"Here you go." Instead of receiving a kiss he received a face full of Cake that was left over. "Now were even Wheeler." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

End of Chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it Review Please. Arigato


	8. Chapter 8 Solar Crash

Hope you liked the last chapter because it's time for the new one. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 Solar Crash

(Hope island) Wheeler walked into Ma-ti's hut to find him and Linka sitting on the floor watching television.

"Hey guys watcha doing?"

Linka answered him but not taking her eyes of the televison set. "Me and Ma-ti are watching this news report about the Epa having being robbed of there natural technologies."

"Who would want natural technologie that make's the world better, I mean those Eco Villans wouldn't want them would they?"

"Not sure Wheeler, but you guys think we should check it out." Ma-ti questioned.

"Yeah lets get Kwame and Gi so we can get going."

"There not here Wheeler." Linka told him.

Wheeler looked puzzeled. "Where'd they go?

"You didn't know, Kwame went to see Karen and Dr pollo on the island where we Battled against Duke nukem. Dr pollo finally regained his memorie and started to create more inventions like that, and they went to go see his latest creation."

"Aw man were gonna have to go without them." Wheeler wined

"It'll be okay Wheeler lets go." Linka said as she Ma-ti and Wheeler headed out of the hut to the Geo crusier.

(The dark chambers) Lee and Ty are talking in the central quarters where the silence mirror is.

"Lee our you sure about this plan of yours to find the Gemina staff?" Ty asked while crossing his arms, and keeping his head down.

"Relax Ty, we,ve managed to go this far and that stupid Dr has know idea what were after and what we plan to do."

"I just hope those planeteers don't interfere with our plans or will end up looking bad in front of Madam Maya like our other friends are right now.

"Don't worry now come on lets get back work. " Ty nodded and in Green Neon lights and Blue lights they teleported themselves out.

(Eco sub) Kwame and Gi land the Eco sub on the base of the island got out and stood , but they notice that the island had been renvated and made bigger and it also had four stone made statues of Vipers on 4 sides of the island.

"Dr Pollo's island sure has changed a lot since the last time we've been here." Gi told Kwame

" Yeah, Dr Pollo must have done some construction work so he could fit his newest and latest solar project in the lab. Suddenly as they were talking the radio in the Eco Sub started to buzz.

"Hey Kwame the radio's going off ." Gi said as she opened the hatch to the Eco sub and picked up the radio. " Gi speaking anybody there?"

"Gi it's Linka."

"Hi Linka is something wrong?"

" No, but Me, Wheeler and Ma-ti are going to The EPA in Washington Dc, it seems that they've been robbed off of some of there natural and clean technologies and were gonna check it out while you and Kwame visit Dr Pollo and Karen."

"Ok see you later, Gi out." Gi clicked the radio button off and closed the Hatch to the Eco sub. "Ready Kwame lets go." Kwame are you okay?" Gi noticed that Kwame was staring at the Statues of the stone Vipers. "Kwame?"

Kwame snapped out of his daze. "Im ok Gi it's just that those Statues give me a bad Feeling."

"Kwame im sure it's just your imagination, now come on lets go." She lead him to the entrance of the lab and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there standing before the Duo were two teenage boys the first one had a green lab coat on, his green hair spiked all the way up as if it were a porcupine and he was wearing light green shades. The second one was wearing a sky blue lab coat, he also had spiky hair sticking off in diffrent directions and he was wearing Navy blue shades.

"Um who are you?" The green haired one asked.

"Im Kwame and this is my friend Gi and were looking for Dr Pollo, is he home."

"Uh yes he is, by the way my names Junto, and the one in the blue is my friend Tk, it's nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise." Gi said

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to where Dr Pollo is." Junto told them and walked into the Lab going up the staries as his friend and Kwame and Gi followed.

"These guys give me an Erie felling Gi." Kwame Whispered as he stood closer to her.

"Kwame im sure your just exaggerating just because you were right about Dr Pollo's first assistance dosen't mean that these guys are evil or anything." "Give them a chance."

"Alright but that Erie feelings not going away."

Junto and Tk led them up to the top of the lab, and inside of the room was a giant object covered by a green cloth, and Dr Pollo was underneath it.

"Dr Pollo you have company." Tk said.

Dr Pollo came out from under the cloth and looked in happiness as he saw his old friends who helped him the last time. "Kwame, Gi it's so nice to see the both of you how are you?"

"Fine."

"Same here."

Karen then walked in wearing the same white lab coat as her dad, and she started smiling as soon as she saw the two. "HI guys."

"Hi Karen!" Kwame and Gi both said waving. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys, oh and I see you met our new good assistants Junto and Tk.

"Well anyway I called the both of you here because I just made a breakthrough in my solar energy projects as I created this." Dr Pollo threw off the cloth and revealed a egg shaped machine that was gold colored on the tubes and Solar panels all over it.

"What is this?" Gi asked in astonisment.

"This is my Solar Generator in controls all the energy in my house, see the sun beams down hits my inventon and those tubes go to every Control box in my house which power everything."

"Impressive Dr Pollo." Gi said shaking her head

"If you think that's impressive there's something out on the water you need to see, I'll have Tk show you if that's all right with you."

"Im cool with that." Gi said smiling.

"Alright then, Tk please take Gi outside."

"Yes sir, if you'll follow me Gi please." Tk told her then they both walked out of the Lab doors out to the ocean.

"I've got work to do with some of my other inventions, Kwame, Karen Junto if you'll excuse me."

Karen folded her arms "Of course dad." Dr Pollo walked out to the next room.

(Outside the Lab)

"What's this other Invention that Dr Pollo created Tk?"

"You'll see Gi just follow me."

Tk and Gi walked half way to the ocean when Gi saw five dolphins with strange machines on them.

"Dolphins?"

" Yeah this is Dr Pollo's second Invention."

Gi obeserved the strange Machines and the Solar panels that were attached to the Dolphins. "What are those?"

Tk took off his Navy Shades to Reveal his Aqua Blue eyes. "These are body armors for the Dolphins, see when Dr Pollo regained his Memorie , he learned that an oil driling factory had been build miles away and there oil was poisoning the water and Killing the Dolpinhs and other fish, so Dr Pollo figured he make an Solar armor for the Dolphins so they can live through the poullution. See the Solar panels draw sunlight which go to the energy pack and it provides somewhat of a shield which keeps the Dolphins from being burned or poisoned."

"Amazing, I didn't know Solar energy could be used like that."

"Me neither, come on lets go this way I'll show you were the rest of the Dolphins are." Tk stated and grabbed her hand gently to lead her, but making her blush and stand still in response.

"Ah, ah. Gi stumbled on her words still blushing.

"What's wrong Gi don't trust me." Tk questioned looking sad

" No I trust you."

"Then lets go. Tk smiled which made Gi trust him and walk along with him.

(Inside the Lab)

"This has got to be one of your fathers most brilliant inventions yet." Kwame told Karen

"Yeah dad has been working on this expiriment ever since his memorie returned to him."

"Kwame there are other inventions that the doctor created do you want to see them?" Junto questioned

"Sure what do you have?"

"Follow me I'll show you, Karen stay here I'll be back in a second ." Junto showed him and Kwame followed into a small room with 4 metal walls a ceiling, a floor and 4 vents along with a bench.

Kwame walked around the room and stared "What's this?"

"This is the first ever solar heat powered sauna, it is guarennted to give you a tan and make you lose weight." Junto told him while standing in the door way

"Impressive." Kwame spoke but then suddenly as he was looking around he heard a loud clank and then the room started to become hotter.

"What the heck Junto!" Kwame turned around to see that the door to the sauna was closed and the room began to feel more like the sun itself."

"I've got to get out of here before I over heat and die." Kwame said to himself as he suddenly stood on one knee. "Hopefully this will work." Kwame pointed his ring at the ground.

"Earth." Kwame shot a green beam at the ground making an earthquake causing the floor to split open and then he jumped through it.

"Im out." Kwame stated Panted "Junto locked me in there to die, but why I've got to tell Karen and Dr Pollo." Kwame found himself on the bottom floor and he ran out the back door to the beach , and kept running until he passed Gi and Tk at the deck watching the dolphins and saw Junto and Karen at the top of the lab on the balcony.

"Earth!" Kwame let out a green beam to make a platform, which made him rise to the balcony . Kwame then jumped off on to the balcony and put him self in a fighting position.

"Kwame what's wrong?" Karen questioned backing away from him.

"Junto tried to kill me be locking me in that Solar Sauna room." Kwame yelled keeping in his fighting position.

"Is that true Junto?"

"NO, I only left for a second to check on you after I showed him the room, the door must have shut when I walked out since it's automatic." Junto pleaded.

"Liar! Earth! Kwame used his ring to create a giant block that knocked Junto over but he caught his balance standing on one hand.

"Dude , don't kill me." Junto then flipped over back on his feet.

"Kwame just beacuse you were right about my other assistance's dosen't mean that Junto is bad."

"But Kare-." Kwame tried to speak but was cut off

"Look your just a little dilussional come on lets go walk by the beach it may clear your head." She suggested

"But, oh never mind but keep in mind im not letting my guard down Junto." Kwame and Junto glared at each other before he walked out with Karen.

(Down on the other side of the Beach)

Gi and Tk stand by Dr Pollo's deck locking at the dolphins.

G I smiled elated at all the dolphins swiming in the bright sparkling bright blue ocean.

"There beautiful Tk, the look so peaceful Im glad I could get to see them in there natural harmony."

"Anything for you Gi." he smiled as he put his hands in his pocket

Suddenly Gi's stomach growled in hunger. "Oops sorry guess I forgot to eat to eat breakfast this morning." Gi Laughed Playfully

"How bout I make you some lunch I'll make some Veggie Paini's ." He smiled back

"Ah sure we can watch the dolphins while we eat ."

(Geo crusier)

"Wheeler how long until we reach Washington?" Linka questioned obviously tired

"Just a few more seconds Babe then we can find more on this missing clean technonlogy."

"Makes you wonder why would any of our Enimies want Clean Technology when all they want to do is pollute it."

"Maybe there getting crafty, ya never know we still can figure out the Dark Planeteers maybe the other villans have something else in mind."

"Yeah Maybe."

"Oh look were here."

Wheeler landed the Geo Cruiser onto the ground in front of the EPA building and they stepped out only to see 10 Police cars and Yellow Evidnece tape across the entrance.

"Woah!"

"Come on lets go inside." Ma-ti suggested as they walked up to the building only to be stopped by a Police Men and a worker in a white uniform."

"Sorry kids you can't go in there , this is a Police investigation."

"But officer were the Planeteers, ya know enviormentalist we came to do some investigating ourselves." Wheeler said trying to convince him.

"If I may say something." The Planeteers looked over to see the man in the white uniform was talking to them.

"I work here and I'll be glad to let you know what happened since you are environmentalists just like me and my co workers here."

"So What Exactly happened?" Linka questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Well about 8 o clock this morning when the staff was testing our clean Technology's when all off a sudden this cloaked black figure came out of nowhere and in seconds he stole all of our Solar Energy Convertors and other Solar Technologies, we were baffled to see all of our inventions stolen but the most priceless was our Solar telescope.."

"Solar Energy Convertors, why would anyone want those."

"Guys I just thought of something."

"What Wheeler." Ma-ti asked

"Doesn't Dr Pollo keep Solar Technologies on his island."

"Your right he, Karen, Gi, and Kwame might be in trouble." Linka suggested

"Then lets go we got to get to that island and warn them." Ma-ti, Wheeler and Linka then ran back to the Geo Cruiser and took of setting a course for Dr Pollo's island.

(Dr Pollo's Island) (With Gi and Tk)

Gi and Tk were still gazing at the dolphins and other sea creatures again now that they finished lunch. "That was delicious Tk where'd you learn to make food like that?" Gi asked him

"Well I had a lot of Time on my hands before I became Dr Pollo's assistant."

" The Ocean is so beautiful, it kind of looks like the setting of something out of a Romance Novel."

Tk stared at her in confusion. " You read Romance Novels."

"No im just saying besides in my opinion people who read those kinds of books usually like someone."

"Do you like somebody?" Tk asked all of a sudden and Gi looked surprised but answered him.

"No actually I haven't given Relationship's that much thought, but I do kind of have this guy who likes me but im pretty sure it was just a way to get me to surrender."

"He was a bad guy?"

"Yeah, but I don't know he looks like a person who could or might have a good heart under all of that ice, maybe he does like me who knows ." "Oh wait I almost forgot I should go see if Kwame's ready we only came to visit for all while." "I'll be right back Tk."

"Ok.." Tk then pulled out a mirror from his pocket. "Junto you there." Junto appeared bright as day on the mirror screen.

"Im here what you need?" Junto questioned

" Gi's going to retrieve Kwame should I take action."

"No the device is almost finished just make sure that they don't leave the island and keep watch encase there friends decide to show up."

"Gotcha." Tk put the mirror back in his pocket.

(Other side of the island)

"What has gotten into you Kwame why did you attack Junto?" Karen asked folding her arms.

"He's suspicious I can't put my finger on it but there's something wrong about him and his friends."

"Im sure it's your imagination now stay here im going to fetch my father and maybe you can help him with some of his inventions that might clear your head." Karen told him before walking back into the lab.

While she was gone Kwame gazed at the Statues of the Viper snakes and shivered. "I got a bad feeling about this place." Kwame then decided to go through the back entrance of the lab to the top and found himself hiding when he heard noises of drills and hammers coming from next to Dr Pollo

s Solar Generator. " What the heck." Kwame snuck up the stairs to find Junto putting attachments onto Dr Pollo's invention which looked like he was making a giant cannon of some sort.

Kwame ran up the stairs and tried to confront Junto. "I knew it!"

Junto stopped working and dropped his tools in response. "Damn what are you doing here Kwame?"

"Im here to stop whatever your doing to the Dr's invention." Suddenly they heard a voice from behind.

"Yes Junto please explain what your doing to my fathers experiment." Karen said as she emerged from the elevator standing next to Kwame.

" Well I guess my games up." Junto said as he reached for his uniform and threw it off revealing that he was Lee."

"Lee!!" Kwame yelled

"Correct Kwame."

"You mean you really our evil, but me and my father trusted you." Karen told him looking sad

"Too bad because all I need is the Dr's invention."

"What for?" Kwame growled

"Well see im going to hook up all these Solar Invention's to this Solar Generator so I can create a lethal weapon of mass destruction that I can use to find the Gemina staff with."

"I Won't let you!"

"Can you stop me?" Dark Earth! Stone Crusher! Lee threw his stone fist and Kwame knocking him threw the wall onto the beach.

"Kwame!" Karen shouted as she tried to go after him but was grabbed by Lee.

"Oh no your not going anywhere until you tell me how to activate the Solar Generator miss Karen."

"Never!"

"Wrong Answer!" Dark Earth! Lee drew dark earth energy from the metal and tied Karen's hands down onto it.

(Out on the beach Kwame struggles to get up)

"He hits hard. Oh Karen I gotta save her but I can't do it alone I need to find Gi or at least contact the others. Kwame finally managed to get up and he ran to the other side of the beach where he saw Gi and Dr Pollo.

"Gi! Dr Pollo!

"Ah Kwame there you are I've been looking for you this whole time." The Dr stated in a calm voice.

" Me too Kwame." Gi also chirped

"You got to understand what happened is-." Kwame's sentence was cut off as they heard the sounds of the Geo cruiser landing behind them. Ma-ti, Lanka and Wheeler emerged from the Cruiser and ran over to them.

"Oh are we glad to see you guys, you know that emergency we went to look after, it turns out that the EPA was robbed of all there Solar technologies and we came here to warn you guys encase the Dr invention was in trouble." Wheeler said running out of breath.

"Wheeler I assure you that my Solar Generator is not in any danger what's so ever."

"Im afraid I have to disagree Dr." Kwame stated sadly

"Why Kwame? Gi, Lanka and Ma-ti asked.

"Your assistant Junto is actually Lee in disguise and he wants to turn the Solar Generator into a weapon of mass destruction, I tried to stop him but he knocked me out of the building and captured Karen."

Dr Pollo looked in shock "No not Karen!"

"Yeah and we need to get to the top of the lab and stop him before it's to late."

"Alright then Everyone follow me!" Kwame commanded and he lead the others as they ran to the lab entrance.

(Top of the Lab)

"Excellent." Lee said as put the last piece of the equipment to the generator. The cannon consisted of the Generator on the bottom the Solar Energy Convertors in the middle, 20 Solar panels arranged in some sort of tower also he had a small portable computer attached to it and the solar telescope which was leaning out of the window.

Lee then pulled out his Mini silence mirror. "TK how's everything going outside?"

"Good except the planeteers just landed and there on there way towards the lab." Tk answered.

"Damn we've got to stop them before they get to close."

"Don't worry I'll keep them busy you just keep going with your plan and everything will be all right I can assure you that."

"Alright but if you need some help just summon the statues ok.?

"Got it Tk Out."

(Beach the Planeteers are almost to the entrance but Tk is watching them from a near by bush.)

"Hum there they are, well guess it's time to destroy them." Tk muttered to himself.

"Come on guys were almost there." Kwame said as him and his team kept running until a swift figure stopped them in there tracks.

"What the?" Wheeler questioned

"Going some place Planeteers." Tk questioned in a low kid of not impressed voice.

"Who are you?!" Lanka questioned pointing her ring at Tk

"Tk what are you doing , I thought you were good and had a heart." Gi cried out

"Sorry Gi but I have a job to do." Tk said as he threw off his uniform revealing that he was Ty.

"Ty!! Gi shouted shocked "But It can't be you, you were so nice to me."

Ty shrugged "Hey I have my moments."

"Tell your friend to give me my daughter back right now you EVIL PERSON! Dr Pollo shouted as he charged att Ty trying to hit him but Ty was to quick as he dodged his fists and kicked him in his stomach causing him to be knocked back all the way near the planeteers.

"Dr Pollo! They all shouted in horror

"That's enough now out of are way Ty, we have to stop Lee!" Kwame shouted trying to scare him into moving

" Sorry but you 6 aren't going anywhere." Ty Snapped his fingers and suddenly the statues of the Vipers started to move."

"What the!" Wheeler cringed away as he saw the once stone statues turn into real Vipers with jet black colored skin and they came toward the team.

"Destroy the Planeteers, Earth Vipers!" Ty commanded in a fierce voice while pointing at them team.

The 4 Vipers slithered around the Planeteers in a circle as if they were stalking a prey out in the wild.

"Attack!" Ty repeated and the snakes obeyed as they started shooting scarlet colored beams at the planetaries.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The Planeteers collapsed after the beam knocked them down.

"Give up Planetaries, you can't win." Ty suggested and the Vipers shot more beams keeping the planetaries down and defenseless."

"Alright enough is enough." Fire! Wheeler shot a stream of fire at the Vipers but they dogged it at whipped there tails knocking Wheeler down on to the ground.

"Guys we need a plan and fast!" Ma-ti panicked

"I've got an idea follow my lead Gi!" Wind! Lanka summoned up a giant Tornado around the team.

"Water!" Gi drew the Cold water from the ocean into the Tornado Making a fog appear.

Ty gasped in surprise as the fog covered the fight ."What the!"

"Everybody Attack Now!"

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring power to calm the Vipers so that the Planetaries could see them.

"Wind!" Lanka yelled and created another Tornado at the first Viper knocking it's body into a million pieces when hit.

"Earth!" Kwame pointed his ring at the Second Viper drawing the stones out of it's body making in crumble in response."

"Water!" Gi commanded her ring and made the water spurt out like a fountain and then she blasted it at the Third Viper turning it into dust.

"Fire!" Wheeler Commanded and made a large fire ball hit the Last Viper burning it to charcoal.

The Fog cleared and Ty gazed upon the still standing heros and Lee's Vipers all destroyed. "I don't believe this." Ty mumbled

"Games over you Frost freak." Fire! Wheeler created another stream of fire toward Ty.

"Dark Water!" Ty drew the ocean water and created a shield between him in the fire distinguishing it.

"Kwame he's too strong we need Cap." Wheeler said

"Then let our powers combine"

"Eart-."

"Oh no you don't Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty swiftly pulled out his sniper and shot the Planetaries before they could get a chance to summon Cp.

Gi struggled to move " I can't move."

"It's so cold, like being in an freezer." Wheeler chattered on his teeth.

"You won't get away with this Ty!" Kwame yelled

To brushed off Kwame's comment "Please, I think I already have."

(Inside the Lab)

"Time to find that Gemina Staff, Alright Karen what's the code to turn on the Solar Generator?"

"Like I would ever tell you creep!" Karen cried and tried to kick him with her only free body part.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll just tell Ty to Kill Kwame his friends and your father of course." Lee pulled out his mini Silence Mirror.

"NO Don't!! Karen cried out again

"Then Tell Me what's the code?" Lee said softly trying not to get angry

" Three, Five, A, G, Four, Nine, K." Karen told Lee the code while keeping her head down.

"There now that wasn't so hard now wasn't it." Lee then walked over to the Solar Cannon and Imputed the code, then opened the roof to reveal the bright blaring sun which hit the Solar Panels on the device.

"Lets See Once I Fire this I'll be able to see Where the Gemina staff is." My First target is." The Statue of Liberty."

"What!! Karen said

Lee shrugged "Hey the Gemina staff maybe anywhere." Ready, Aim Fire!! Lee pressed the button and the Solar Energy Convertors, drew the Solar energy into the Cannon and fired it in a yellowish red color. The beam shot out off the sky at the speed off light all the way to New York City. Lady Liberty was struck by the beam and half of the body was blown away and the pieces fell into the ocean like it was raining cats and dogs.

"Damn no Gemina Staff on my Radar oh Well my second target is, hum let me see the Taj Mahal." Ready Aim Fire!! Lee tapped on the button and the Cannon fired again all the way to India hitting the Taj Mahal's roof blowing it off completely.

(Outside the Lab)

" We gotta stop Lee." Gi leaned over a whispered to everyone.

"Kwame could our powers still work even though we frozen?" Ma-ti asked

"I don't know but it's worth a try we got to stop Lee from using that weapon again." Kwame said struggling "Let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his Green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his Red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her White beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her Blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his Yellow beam.

"What the!" To turned around to late to see the powers went through the ice.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The beams came together to form the body of the hero.

"Go Planet!" They shouted

"I've got to stop Lee before he causes more chaos." Cp said out loud and charged into the Lab."

(Into the Lab)

"Planet!" Lee hissed

"Captain Planet!" Karen cried out in relief

" You sicken me Lee using one of Earth's natural Element for your own Evil uses, well that's going to end right now." Cp said as he flew at Lee

"Your not taking me alive Planet! Dark Earth! Seismic Shatter!" Lee put his hands together and spread them apart releasing a powerful seismic wave which knocked Captain Planet against the wall."

Lee then pulled out his Shriken Shield. "Die Planet!" Dark Shield Slash! Lee threw his shield at Captain Planet cutting through his right crystal arm making him yell in pain.

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee re threw the Shield after it returned this time cutting open Cp's Left crystal leg."

"Dark Earth! Stone crusher! Lee created the stone fist on his hand and punched Cp causing him to be knocked right in front of the cannon.

Lee ran over to the Cannon and turned it on "Time to Perish Captain Planet." Ready Aim Fire! Lee shot the cannon at Cp but he got up in the knick of time turning himself into Metal and reflecting it at Lee.

"I afraid the Suns coming back at you Lee." Cp gloated

"I can't see! Lee yelled covering his eyes at the incoming beam. The beam blasted Lee knocking him through the wall back on to the beach.

Cp flew over to the device and melted it using fire. "A device that manipulates Solar Energy should not be around." Captain Planet then ran over to Karen untied her and flew out of the lab landing on the beach.

"Alright Cap stopped the Solar Cannon!" Wheeler said cheerful

" Don't Worry Planeteers I'll free you." Cp told them and melted the ice using fire he conquered up in hands.

"Now to take Lee to the Jail." Once free Cp, the Planeteers Dr Pollo and Karen walked over to Lee who was sunburned due to the effects of the beam.

"Dark Water! TY drew water from the ocean and created a wall between the Planeteers and Lee.

"Ty!" Gi shouted when she saw her counterpart levitating in the air.

"Correct Planeteers you may have destroyed the Solar Cannon but you'll never truly defeat the Dark Planeteers, so keep your guard up well be back!" To grabbed Lee and he Teleported himself out.

"Alright then Planeteers our job is done, so remember the power is yours!" Cp returned to the rings in the five colors.

(Later at the Lab entrance)

"Im sorry for doubting your theories Kwame I just thought that those two weren't 's bad."

"It's Ok Karen we don't blame you, I even thought that Tk, I mean To was good."

"Well guess will have to start looking for new lab assistants." Dr Pollo shook his head. "Lets go Karen!"

"Hold on Dad give me a minute." Karen said and at full speed she ran up to Kwame kissing him nicely on the lips and then running back into the Lab following her dad.

Kwame stood still as a statue blushing in response.

All four of his friends then gathered around him. " So Kwame are you two still serious?" Linka asked slyly

Wheeler grinned like a kid at a party "Yeah dude spill we want details."

"And lots of them." Gi added also grinning

End of Chapter 8

Hope you liked it I'll be making a new chapter soon so review please Arigato!


	9. Chapter 9 The Witch of Luna Gate

Zdala here, it's time for chapter 9 so sit, relax, read and review Arigato.

Chapter 9 The Witch of Luna Gate

(The Geo Cruiser)

"This is a much needed Vacation." Wheeler said happily while leaning back in his seat.

"You said it, fighting the Dark Planeteers take's a lot out of you." Kwame agreed also relaxing

"We needed a break, that's why were going to Lilac Springs in Milan." Gi informed them as she was checking her bag to make sure everything was there.

Linka was steering the Geo cruiser until she looked out of the window and saw they were approaching land "Estimated time to land is six minutes guys."

"Alright, Lilac Springs here we come!" Ma-ti shouted in joy

(Milan, Luna Gate)

A Figure shrouded in a white cape walks the forest, the figure stops at the entrance to some sort of a village and throws some white dust in the air right before leaving.

(Geo cruiser)

"Alright guys we are right underneath Milan." Linka told them while preparing for landing.

It took a few minutes but finally Linka managed to land the Geo cruiser in front of a Gate that said Lilac springs.

"Alright, Vacation time!" Wheeler suddenly busted from the Geo cruiser and ran passed the gate, he was running like the speed of light and he did a swan dive into the water and suddenly he didn't come back up.

"Wheeler!" His friends called for him

"Kwame he's not coming back up!" Linka Panicked

"Gi quick use your powers to draw him back up."

"Got it!" Water!" The Asian girl Commanded her power over her element and brought Wheeler back up from the water.

"Yacck!" Wheeler spit the water out of his mouth.

"Wheeler you ok!?"

"Yeah im fine it's just that the water in the springs is polluted." Wheeler responded trying to dry off.

Gi looked at her friends with confusion and surprise "But this is supposed to be Lilac springs it's one of the most none polluted Springs in the World."

"It used to be." The Planeteers turned around when they heard a voice and saw a young Asia girl with short brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long black wool skirt, a purple blouse, and short heels.

"Hi im Topaz!" She Smiled happily.

"Like the Jewel?" Wheeler asked curiously.

"Yes like the Jewel, in my Village having a Jewel for a name means that your special."

"It's nice to meet you im Kwame!"

"Wheeler's the name!"

"Im Linka!"

"You can call me Gi!"

" Hi im Ma-ti."

" Were the Planeteers."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I hope you weren't planning on relaxing in the springs." Topaz told them

"We were, were on Vacation and we heard such great things about this place so we were gonna relax here for a day or two."

"Why is the Springs Polluted, Topaz?"

" I can't say here but if you were to come back to Luna Village with me my father would be able to Explain everything."

"Ok we'll go with you!" Linka told Topaz while smiling.

" Alright then follow me." Topaz then proceeded to guide them into a path that goes around the Forest.

(Luna Village)

On the Way to the Village the Planeteers saw much Pollution, the Lakes and Rivers were polluted with Sludge, the air around Luna Village was blackened, the land had burned, and Graffiti was covered on most of the buildings. The Planeteers made there way into Luna Village and saw that it was mostly a ghost town, there were not many people out and a strange force filled the air.

"This way my Friends." Topaz guided them into a Stone Cabin, as they entered they saw a man wearing a grey coat who was around a table writing something down.

"Father, we have Visitors."

"Who is it Topaz?" He questioned is daughter in a friendly tone.

" These are my friends the Planeteers." "They have come to relax at Lilac Springs, and they wish to know what happened to our Village."

"Please sit down." He invited them and they sat down on the peach colored rug.

"So what happened to Lilac Springs?" Kwame asked

"I suppose I should tell you, you see a long time ago this Village used be one of the most beautiful Vacation spots in the world, that is until she came."

"Who came?"

"Well about a week or so my people said they saw a person in a white cloak walking around Luna Gate."

"What's Luna Gate?"

"Luna Gate is the name of the forest that is on the outskirts of our Village."

"Ok Go on."

"Well anyway this strange person or Witch we call her, was spreading this Pollution around the Village. Once we found out we tried to capture her and arrest her for crimes against the town but somehow she captured some of my people as they went." We call her the Witch of Luna Gate, they say she wears a grey dress, black gloves and white boots also she carries a vale to cover her face, we believe she has the power to steal someone's Chi right from there body using a Purple Amulet.

"Purple Amulet?"

"Yeah according to the Legend she comes at night, you can tell she's coming because the wind picks up speed like a hurricane, she then appears in front of you she then uses her Power to steal your Chi, and after that she turns you into solid silver statues that she adds to her collection of mindless people."

"We've tried to stop her from Polluting and Stealing people but she always seems to be two steps ahead of us and every night she takes more people and steals there Chi."

"Maybe we can help you." Gi suggested

"I don't know it's dangerous, she has never been caught and I don't want something happening to all of you and-" Suddenly a man in a White jacket ran in the Cabin.

" Sir, please come quick, the witch she's created some kind of Toxic Fire!"

"What!" Topaz's Father ran out of the Cabin and the Planeteers followed him outside where they saw a giant green blaze over the Entrance to Luna Gate.

"Sir, there's people trapped inside." The man in the White Jacket told him.

"Leave this to us." Water!" Gi summoned some water from the town Fountain and threw it at the fire but it still blazed with it's strange green color.

"I'll give it a try! Wind!" Linka summoned up a giant storm blowing some of the Fire away but it was still there .

"What now guys?" Ma-ti questioned and suddenly the green blaze disappeared leaving a trail of ash.

"The people are gone!" Topaz said alarmed

"But that's impossible, no one can just disappear into thin air, without a trace." Wheeler conducted to his team mates.

" With the Witch anything is Possible, she has captured nearly half of our Village and she will continue to capture more until we are all gone." Topaz Father told them in a depressed voice.

Kwame suddenly got an idea "Maybe we can help you?"

"No it's too dangerous, I cannot let anyone else be taken by the Witch."

" Well Where does that leave us?" Wheeler asked with a puzzled look

"Lets head home I guess." Kwame told them

"Goodbye Topaz." The Team said

"Goodbye Friends." Topaz sulked with sadness as she waved goodbye to the Planeteers.

(In the Forest)

The Witch walks in the Forest carrying a pink ball full of 8 people behind her as she walks.

"Let us go you heartless being." One of the 8 commanded firmly while punching the Ball

"Never! Now shut up!" She roared

"What are you going to do to us?" One of them cried

"Why don't I show you." The Witch raised her hand generating pink colors and as soon as that happened gold colored dust started to come out of there bodies and soon they collapsed.

"I have what I need I don't need you fools anymore." The Witch then snapped her fingers and the 8 people turned into solid Silver statues.

"Now to do more damage and capture more people." The Witch of Luna Gate then proceeded to throw up more white dust into the air before continuing her walk.

(Outside Luna Village)

"I feel sorry for Topaz and her Village." Ma-ti kept his head down while speaking.

"I know I wish there was something we could do to help them." Linka agreed

The Planeteers were almost to the Geo Cruiser when they felt Rain on there heads and the wind started to howl and blow like a strong tornado.

"It looks like Rain, better get inside." Kwame told his friends.

Lighting soon roared in the sky and a huge black cloud circled the Geo Cruiser.

Wheeler backed up startled "What's going on."

The Black Cloud soon appeared before the team and it split into four large clumps which then transformed into four Giant Sized Silver Bats.

"What Th-e!" Wheeler shouted and the bats flew swiftly at the Planeteers.

"Everyone, Scatter!" Kwame commanded and the team ran into different areas trying to avoid the bats.

"Ma-ti calm those bats down."

"Got it! Heart"! Ma-ti's ring glowed bright Yellow and the Silver Bats went more crazy. "Guys there not real, they don't have hearts." Ma-ti informed them right before the bats started screeching like crazy.

"Everyone now!"

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring power to control the bats, making them fly at each other.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out a giant Fire ball burning the 4 Silver bats.

" Wind!" Linka created a Tornado toward the bats destroying them as they turned to silver dust.

"What were those things?" Ma-ti questioned

"Don't know but we better head back to Luna Village now!" Kwame ordered and the team began running towards the path to the Village.

(10 minutes of running the Planeteers finally manage to make it to Luna Village, which was terrifying as there were more Silver bats terrorizing the citizens)

"There Attacking the Village!"

"Everyone Time to Fight back!" Kwame gave the command.

" Water!" Gi drew Water from the Village Fountain as she blasted it at some bats destroying them.

"Heart!" Ma-ti altered the Minds of some of the bats making them attack each other.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out a stream of Fire destroying a dozen of the bats.

"Earth!" Kwame used his power to launch boulders at the bats, killing some.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind destroying more bats but there were still too many.

"Heart!" Ma-ti controlled all of the bats making them all gather up in one area.

"Wind!" Linka activated her powers again this time creating a Tornado.

"Water!" Gi drew more Water from the Fountain and adding it to the Tornado making a giant frost Tornado, which froze all the Silver bats.

"Fire!" Wheeler created a bursting stream of Fire destroying all the bats and turning them into silver dust.

"Whew, is that it?" An exhausted Wheeler asked.

Kwame noticed all the Villagers come out of hiding and started to gather around a man who was down on the ground.

Kwame knew who it was instantly " Quickly my friends, something has happened?" The team ran to the crowd and saw it was Topaz's father who was on the ground.

"Sir what happened?"

"Those Bats, they came when the rain started and the-y the-y to-ok Top-az into Luna Gate."

"What!"

"Poor Topaz."

"That's it the witch has gone to far this time."

"Don't worry sir well bring back Topaz and all the other Villagers."

"Come on everyone to Luna Gate!" The Planeteers agreed Quickly and ran into the Sparkling White Gate that lead to the Forest.

(Somewhere in the Forest, the Witch wanders around and feels a presence)

"So someone has dared entered my Forest, ill fix them!" She threw more Silver dust up in the air and vanished into the trees."

(The Planeteers finally manage to reach the gloomy middle of the forest)

"This Place is so creepy." Gi stated breaking the silence between her comrades as they kept looking for Topaz.

"Don't worry as soon as we find the witch and free everyone well get out of this place."

The Planeteers kept walking until they found a hole with 10 pumpkins in it. "What are these Pumpkins doing here." Linka questioned

"Don't know but lets take one as a souvenir once we get out of here ." Wheeler jumped down into the hole and lifted one of the Pumpkins. When he did so the wind started picking up like a hurricane.

"Guys the wind!" Linka yelled informing the Team about what Topaz's father said.

"What th-e." The Planeteers turned around to see the witch, she was wearing a black dress a white cape, a glowing purple item on her chest , she was standing and suddenly she waved her hand, and the pumpkins started to rise up growing diamond eyes and monstrous teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gi yelled

"It's Alive!!" Wheeler yelled backing away to try to get out of the hole.

"Beware, get out of my Forest!" The Witch roared

"Never!" Earth!" Kwame created a earthquake knocking the witch against a tree.

"You'll pay for that!" She snapped her fingers and the pumpkins gathered around Kwame and started firing purple beams at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kwame yelled in pain.

"My turn!" The Witch raised her hand with pink energy on it from the Amulet and took Kwame's gold colored Chi making him collapse in response. "And last but not least." She then snapped her fingers turning Kwame to a silver Statue.

"Kwame!" Gi screamed.

"If you value your lives get out of Luna Gate right now!" The Witch suggested and disappeared with the Silver Statue, also the Pumpkins disappeared

"No, she got Kwame, I can't believe it we fell for those illusions ." Wheeler said angrily

"What now!"

"We have to find where she's hiding Kwame, and Topaz."

"Lets get started then.

The Planeteers kept going until they reached a empty field full of 2 Scarecrows in it. "Not again." Ma-ti became nervous as they prepared for battle.

"Why would there be Scarecrows in a forest." Wheeler questioned scratching his head

"It's more of the Witches illusions." Gi answered and she was correct as the 2 Scarecrows jumped from of there steaks and shot toxic gas at the Planeteers.

"No Toxic Gas!" Link tried to breath through the gas.

"Water!" Gi summoned up some water from the sky and blasting it at the Scarecrows but she missed

"That's enough! Fire!" Wheeler shot a blast of fire at both scarecrows burning them to ash.

"Good job Wheeler." Linka said and the wind picked up speed again.

" Ah oh." Ma-ti said nervously as the witch appeared before them again.

"Prepare to perish fools." She generated more energy from her Amulet and started sucking the Chi right from Wheeler and Gi's Bodies causing them to collapse.

"Wheeler!" Linka shouted

"Gi" Ma-ti shouted

The Witch then snapped her fingers turning Wheeler and Gi into Silver Statues. "More for My Collection of Statues ." The Witch then disappeared with Wheeler and Gi.

"Look's like it's just you and me Ma-ti."

"Lets keep moving, we have to find her before it's too late." Linka agreed with her last friend and kept walking in Luna gate until they came to what looked like a pond full of Green Water.

"What happened to the Pond I wonder." Ma-ti questioned

"I don't know, lets see." Linka then proceeded to walk over to the pond and put her hand inside but as she saw a frog jump into the water and burn to a crisp.

"What the heck!" Linka and Ma-ti backed away

"It's acid."

"What would acid be doing in a pond?"

"The Witch probably did this using her polluting powers, she makes me sick Polluting such a beautiful place like this.

"Well that's why it's our duty to stop her and we also have to figure out why she's been stealing people's Chi."

"Agreed." Linka told him and the wind started picking up speed again.

"Ma-ti get ready." Linka commanded

"Im Ready." Ma-ti said as he and Linka got into there fighting positions, and suddenly the witch appeared before them onto up the acid pond.

"Since you two won't leave, I'll just have to kill you myself." She generated pink energy toward the Pond and it started rising up and it formed the body of a giant Leopard. "Kill them my acid Leopard!" She gave her pet the order and it jumped up in the sky.

"Ma-ti Run." Linka and Ma-ti quickly ran in different directions so that the Leopard could not catch them both.

"I hate to do this but, Wind!" Lanka summoned up a whirl wind knocking the Leopard toward one the tree's destroying it completely.

" No!" The Witch yelled.

"Your Turn. Wind!" Lanka this time summoned up a Tornado toward the Witch and she swiftly dogged it.

"Enough, games Planet Punks." The Witch of Luna Gate Generated pink Energy from her amulet and fired it at Ma-ti stealing his Chi, and also making him faint into the Pond.

"Ma-ti!!!" Lanka cried out

"Don't worry I'll let him live, besides I need another Mindless Statue anyway. The Witch disappeared and the Pond dried up when she left.

"No I lost Ma-ti, pull yourself together Lanka you can defeat this witch on your own." Lanka quietly started walking and keeping her guard up so that the Witch could not make a surprise attack on her.

Linka kept Traveling until she found a hole in the ground with shining lights coming out of it. "I bet that's where she's keeping everybody. Wind!" Lanka used her ring and created a tornado which she jumped in so that it would take her down safely.

When Lanka reached the Bottom of the Hole she noticed it was lit with silver colors, but not just silver colors, it was the light coming from the Witches Victims that she turned to Statues . "Oh My Gosh, so this is where she hides her Victims when she changes them to Statues." Lanka became frightened by the Villagers who were statues and started running, following the trail of Silver Statues until she found a blocked passage covered by boulders.

"My Path is blocked, no matter I'll blow it away. Wind!" Lanka created another Tornado knocking the boulders out of her way and she could see the Passage was actually a room. Inside the room where 10 lit candles burning a orange flame, the four silver statues of the Planeteers, and in the center of the room stood a pedestal with the Witches Purple Amulet on it.

" Well I found where she's keeping everyone, now all I gotta do is free them." Linka walked over to the pedestal, picked up the witches purple Amulet and pointed it at her friends.

"Hope this works." Linka wished on the Amulet which glowed bright pink with gold , letting out a large beam and turned the Silver Statues back into people.

"Yes, I got it."

"Ah thanks Linka I thought we would never break free from those Silver Statues." Wheeler thanked her with a smile.

"Where are we."

"This is the passageway where the Witch keeps her Chi stealing Victims at, and I used her Amulet to turn you guys back to people again."

Gi sparked a idea "Maybe if we destroy the Amulet well be able to return everything to normal."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Planeteers turned around to see the witch standing behind them. "You fools just won't quit, will you." She raised her hand created a giant whirl wind and started suspending the Planeteers in mid air.

"Put us down!"

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because I have a mission to do and I won't quit until I accomplish it!" The Witch threw off her wardrobe revealing she was Nala the Dark Planeteer of Wind.

"Nala!"

"That's right you fools fell into my trap."

"Your not gonna get away with this."

"I already have, I collected enough Chi from those people in Luna Gate to put my plan into action."

"Which is?"

"Bringing Madam Maya into this dimension!"

"What!" Gi shouted with a hint a of sacredness in her voice

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, oh and by the way you better not try to stop me or Topaz will die."

"Where is she?!"

Nala did not answer only waved her right hand and Topaz appeared before them also being suspended in the air by Nala's mastery over Wind

"Planeteers." Topaz spoke as if she were losing air.

"Topaz!" They all cheered

"If you Planeteers so much as interfere with my plan, I'll take every last bit of air out of your friend Topaz here." The Planeteers lowered there rings and acted to be helpless

"I thought so, now where was why, oh that's right I was gonna bring Maya Into the Earth." Nala walked over to the pedestal and clasped her hands together as if she were wishing for something.

"I call upon the Elements Dark Earth, Dark Fire, Dark Wind, Dark Water and Dark Heart, the Snake, the Dragon, the Leopard, the Wolf, the Tiger and with the power of the Darkness Amulet I wish to summon the most evil and vile being in the whole Galaxy, Madam Maya!" Nala chanted her incantation and the Amulet glowed Bright Purple and Gold opening up a portal and the Planeteers could see that the giant sized body of Madam Maya was coming out of the portal and into there home.

Madam Maya was wearing a black and purple dress covered with Dark Symbols on it in Japanese, her fingers were long a razor like, like 3 long kitchen knifes all put together, and she held her Staff with her Crystal ball on top of it, she was also being covered in what looked to be like a Gold Outline over her body.

Nala bowed with loyalty "Welcome to Earth, Madam Maya."

The Portal closed and Madam Maya smiled with an evil grin. "Finally im free. No need to bow Nala, you have done enough." "So you must be The Planeteers, these are the do gooders that keep ruining my attempts to get the Gemina staff."

"Yeah and we're gonna kick your Mando sized but back to wherever you came from, Madam Maya!" Wheeler snapped

"That's impossible you can't be free Gaia told us that you can't leave your dimension at all."

"That's correct but you fools forget my powers are not the only ones at work here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kwame questioned angrily

"You see Madam Maya is being protected by the Chi or should I say Life force that I gathered from those stupid people using the darkness Amulet."

"That's Cruel!" Lanka hissed

"Not really, you see the power of the Life force is generating a shield around her so she won't be destroyed."

"Since you keep foiling my Warriors plans to get the Gemina staff I'll just have to look for it my self, and know one can stop me!"

"Yeah we can!" In a sudden Burst of Strength Wheeler broke from Nala's Wind Control and Tackled her to the ground."

"AHHHHHHH!" Nala's face went up against the floor which caused her to lose control over her winds, setting them all free.

" You fools don't stand a chance against me!" Maya started throwing black energy beams ant the Planeteers.

"Wind!" Lanka fired a gust of wind at the black energy beams but it didn't effect it.

"Run!" Kwame gave the order and the Planeteers split.

"Die, Fools, Die!" Maya tried to step on the Planeteers."

"Fire!" Wheeler shot a fire ball at Madam Maya but she absorb it instead. "Oh man she's tough."

"Nala use your power and help me!" Maya ordered

"Yes Madam!" "Air bullets!" Nala's ring glowed bright white and she started to shot the Planeteers with a hundred shots causing them all to be knocked against the Wall and they were too weak to get up.

" Kwame we gotta do something at this rate well never stop them." Ma-ti informed them

"I know but what can we do?"

"I know, Lanka, Gi, quick make a fog."

"Wind!" Lanka created a giant Tornado and aimed it at Madam Maya.

"Alright!" Water!" With her last but of strength Gi drew moisture from out of the ground and threw it up in the air like a geyser adding it to Linka's Tornado to make a fog.

"Madam, I can't see!" Cried Nala

"Me neither!"

"Guys there blinded." Wheeler whispered

"Then let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Lanka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The Multi colored beams came together to form the body of the hero. "By your power combine I am Captain Planet!"

"Go Planet!" The team shouted with joy

"Alright Maya time to take your oversized Evil back to your own world." Cp turned into a Fire ball and blazed at Maya

Maya grabbed Cp and extinguished his fire. "Sorry Cap but no one hurts me." She then threw Captain Planet against the wall.

"Very well then guess I'll just have to cool you down." Cp blew some air at Madam Maya freezing her.

"Ha, you think you can beat me." Maya unfroze herself and started shooting Cp with Dark energy balls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cp yelled in pain as her was blasted

"Nala, destroy him."

"Yes Maya. Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala created her dark Tornado blasting Captain Planet over toward Maya.

"Sorry Planet but know one defeats me." Maya threw Captain Planet on the ground and stepped on him

"Captain Planet!"

"He needs our help."

"But what can we do?"

Suddenly a bright idea sparked in Wheeler's head. "The Amulet, it's giving Maya the ability to be in the dimension, maybe if we return all the Chi we will fix everything."

"Lets hope your write Yankee." The Planeteers ran over to the pedestal but were intercepted by Nala.

"Your not going anywhere, Planeteers." "Dark Wind!" Nala created a gust of Wind blowing the Planeteers against each other.

"Sorry Planet Punks but know one is getting there hands on the Amulet except me."

" Sorry Nala, but you're not in control anymore." Nala turned around to see that the Amulet was gone and Topaz was standing across the room with it in her hand while grinning like she had just got her teeth done.

"Give me that!" Nala commanded and charged at her.

"Cap catch!" Topaz threw the Amulet to Cap who was staggering to get out from under Maya's foot.

"Got it!"

"Nooooo, give that here Planet!" Maya roared and began shooting black beams and Captain Planet.

"Sorry Maya but I don't listen to Giants, guess I'll have to cut you down to size." Cap crushed the Amulet with his strength

Once the Amulet was broken Madam Maya lost her Chi shield which was protecting her and she was starting to disappear "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now to shock you back to your own Dimension!" Captain Planet turned into Lighting and struck Madam Maya in the chest sending her whole body back to the Portal where she came from. "

"Madam Maya!" Nala cried as she saw here leader going back to the Dark Dimension. "This isn't over Planeteers I'll be back." Nala teleported out of the room in Pink Neon colors.

"Woah that was tough, but the job is finished Planeteers now that the Amulet is broken the people and the land so return to normal, so until then the Powers is yours. Cp returned to the rings

"Thanks Topaz, if you hadn't helped Cap Destroy the Amulet everyone would still be under the curse of the witch.

"It was nothing Im just glad that everything is back to normal and Luna Village should be pollution free."

"So now that our jobs are done, what should we do." Kwame, asked and his friends all shouted the same thing

"Vacation Time!!"

(The Next day, the Planeteers are in the springs of Luna Village.)

"This is great, we finally got what we deserve." Wheeler said while floating back in the water.

"And more." Gi added

" This is the life." Kwame said

"Yeah and nothing can go wrong." Wheeler told them.

"I wouldn't say that Yankee." Lanka told Wheeler

"Why no-t." Wheeler turned around and saw the Witch "AHHHHHHHHHHH, it's the Witch!!" Wheeler dashed out the springs and slammed right into a tree.

The Planeteers Laughed hysterically and the witch took off her disguise to reveal she was Topaz.

"Sorry Wheeler, didn't mean to scare you." Topaz smiled and waved

"Very funny guys." Wheeler said with his face all red from slamming into the tree

End of Chapter 9

Thank you for reading, so review please Arigato.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Planet

Im back and it's time for Chapter 10, enjoy everybody.

Chapter 10 Dark Planet

(A Man in a black ninja like outfit holding some kind of Chest runs along the sea of a warehouse off the coast of California)

The Man in black is running for his life and he hides behind a barrel and when he emerges he see's the Body of Inferno the Planeteer of Dark Fire with his Blade in his hand .

"Going somewhere?" Inferno smirked and drew the blade toward the Man's chest causing him to run in the other direction.

He kept running knowing that Inferno was right behind him but once again he was stopped when he saw That Lira the Planeteer of Dark Heart was blocking the exit with her Bow and Arrow in her hand.

"Just give us what we want and we won't hurt you." Lira taunted him.

"Never!" The man backed flipped off the walls and kept flipping until her reached the top of the Warehouse building.

Once again the man shrouded in black came face to face with a person he didn't want to see, this time it was Nala the Planeteer of Dark Wind.

"You just won't give will you, Inferno, Lira he's up here." Nala shouted to her friends and they teleported up next to her. They then drew out there weapons.

Inferno tried to bargain with him "Last Chance Pal, give us what we want or suffer."

"Never!" The Man roared and started to run the other way

"Fine, just remember you made us do this!" "Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out a black beam from her scepter striking him in the back.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno slashed his blade across the man's arm scorching him.

"Dark Arrow Shoot! Lira fired a arrow with a red glow to it striking him in the leg causing him to fall off the side of the building.

Nala, Inferno, and Lira ran over to the side to see if he was there bit he wasn't there.

"Damn he got away!" Lira cried

"Don't worry we got something of his he'll be back, but until then lets head back to the Dark Dimension."

"Alright." Nala and Lira nodded and all three of them disappeared

(Geo Cruiser)

"What's the estimated time till we reach the emergency Kwame?" Wheeler asked excited

"4 Minutes." Kwame answered

"What exactly is the Emergency?" Ma-ti questioned and Gaia appeared before the Planeteers in her spirit form.

"All I want you to do is figure out what this signal is, I picked it up a while ago it seems to be coming from and abandoned warehouse off the coast of California."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Maybe so Planeteers but there is something different about today I feel that something is going to happen so I want you all to keep your guard up." Gaia said lastly then disappearing

"Got it Gaia." They all shouted and then they landed the Geo cursier near the cite of the Signal.

The Planeteers got out of Geo Cursier and followed the signal using the navigation system out of the Geo cursier. "This is weird what kind of signal would be in an abounded Warehouse?" Wheeler questioned

"I don't but lets hope we find out." Kwame answered and the team circled around the Warehouse to the side and we shocked to see a young teen who was on the ground, bleeding from the leg, burned and it looked like he had been electrified with some kind of black energy.

"Who is he?" Gi looked away at the sight

"I don't know but lets get him back to hope island before he kills over, Ma-ti ,Kwame help me get him into the Geo cursier.

"On it!"

"Alright!"

Wheeler, Kwame and Ma-ti took the Teen into the Geo cursier and they left in the air off toward the Direction of hope island.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya walks into the room before Inferno, Nala, and Lira. "Greetings my servants, I hope that the mission I sent you on was successful."

Inferno gulped. "Actually Madam, he got away as we knocked him off the side of the building."

"Were really sorry Madam." Lira apologized looking innocently

"Please Forgive us." Nala added

"No need for apologizing he'll be back, we have something that belongs to him, so until then we should focus on the matters at heart." Maya pointed her Staff at the wall and blasted it which then showed a Hologram of Lee and Ty.

"Lee, Ty how is your experiments coming?" Maya asked

Ty Explained"Very good Madam we have charged up all the rings to maximum power they should be able to take on the Planeteers so we don't fail again."

"Very good, Inferno, Nala, Lira follow me." Maya commanded and they all followed her down the passage way to the Lab.

"Welcome to the Laboratory." Lee greeted

"-And while your hear take these back." Ty added throwing the Rings back to his friends.

"Excellent, now to complete our weaponry against the Planeteers, and for that I shall grant you these." Madam Maya slammed her staff down and the Crystal ball in it glowed and let out 5 multicolored orbs. The orbs were colored Green ,Red ,Pink ,Blue and Yellow with all the Element Symbols on them. "I present to you the Elemental Orbs."

"What are they for?" Nala asked curiously

"I've been saving these for a occasion encase we needed them, you see I've seen how powerful the Planeteers are and im giving these to all of you so you can crush them."

"How do they work?"

"Just Wish and the Orbs will do the rest, whatever you create should be able to go along with your Darkness Weapons." Maya Finished her sentence and then the orbs flew into the Dark Planeteers hands.

"All we have to do is think huh." Lee got a evilish grin.

All five of the Dark Planeteers closed there eyes and it only took a second before the Orbs glowed there bright colors and then transformed into Weapons.

"Yes you did it, what did all of you create?" Maya asked eagerly while waving her staff.

" This is the Energy Visor." Lee's Visor was full coded black with a green inside. " It can see through any objects and it can show me the weakness in any human or object."

" These are the Fire Flash bombs." Inferno had the bombs attached to his belt, they were Red with the symbol of Fire on the sides of it. "These bombs will enable me to make quick escapes and it will create more fire that I can use with my Ring and Blade."

"This is the Shadow Whip." Nala was holding the whip in her hand, it was full black, with a silver ball at the end with 3 spikes coming from out of it. "The Whip has the ability to strike multiple opponents and it drains the energy from anything it touches."

"This is the Ocean Flute." Ty held the Flute next to his Sniper on his side, it was full Silver and it had a sharp knife like end to it. "This Flute can help me take control of other people and it will generate more water power when attached to my Sniper."

"This is the Flower Belt." Lira had the belt around her original gold belt, it had circles that went around it and a different type of flower in each one. "The Belt can confuse my enemies with it's flowers and it powers up my Dark Arrows when fired.

"Excellent, with these new attachments to the weapons will have no problem destroying those planet pest."

"Don't get to excited yet Lee we still have to find that man with those items in it." Lira reassured him

"Oh right well lets get to work, Ty, Nala find him and get a signal on him, Lira, Inferno all of us will tend to our guest and make sure she's comfortable.

"Got it." Ty and Nala disappeared

"Were on it to." Lee, Inferno and Lira disappeared

(Hope island, Crystal Chambers)

The Planeteers are trying to revive the Teen seeing that he was injured and unconscious.

"Gaia, what should we do he does not seem to be waking up." Gi asked

"Im not sure but if he does wake up we need to ask him about that signal he sent us." Kwame spoke

Ma-ti looked at the wounds in his legs of the masked teen and the large Chest he was holding in his hands.. "Hum."

"What up Little Buddy?"

" The Puncture on his wounds looks familiar and he's got some kind of chest in his hand."

"Wonder what it is?"

"Lets find out." Wheeler suggested and touched the chest but as soon as he did that the Teen opened his eyes and sprung up from the table he was on getting into his fighting stance.

"Woah!" Wheeler jumped back also getting in his fighting stance.

" I don't know who you are but your not getting your hands on the treasure!" The Teen yelled and pulled put a dagger getting ready to strike at them.

"Oh no you don't! Wind!" Linka created a strong current knocking the teen against the wall.

"Fire!" Wheeler sent a burst of fire and melted the Dagger.

The cloaked teen jumped back up, still wounded and kept his fighting stance. "Keep away!"

"That's enough! Water!" Gi drew water from the sky and blasted it like a tail at him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Gaia do you think we can heal his mind?" Ma-ti asked

"It's worth a shot." Gaia raised her hand and let out a Sky blue light toward the Teen.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring to combined with Gaia's powers toward the Teen.

"AHHHH, What's happening?! He was kept down as Ma-ti and Gaia calmed his mind with good thoughts about the Planteeers.

"Your th-e th-e Planeteers?" He asked and then Gaia and Ma-ti let go of there hold on him.

"Yeah, were the good guys?" Wheeler smiled and put his thumb up.

"Please forgive me for what I have done I didn't mean to fight you, I thought you were the Enemies."

Kwame raised his eyebrow "What do you mean Enemies?"

The teen did not answer only took off his mask revealing his identity. He was a Indian boy who had red claw like scars on his face and oil colored black hair.

"Woah."

"My name is Kage, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you were-."

"I Know who you are you're the world famous protectors the Planeteers you can control the Elements of Nature, Kwame controls Earth, Wheeler Controls Fire, Linka controls Wind, Gi, Controls Water and Ma-ti controls Heart. Lets not forget Captain Planet the combination of all your powers.

"Wow, how'd you know all that?"

"Well - Ahhhhhhh!" Kage grabbed his leg which started to bleed.

" Don't worry well fix those wounds and then you can tell us." Gi said grabbing the first aid kit.

(Dark Dimension)

Nala and Ty appeared in the Dark Dimension before Lee.

"Did you find him?" Lee asked in a quiet tone

Nala explained "Yeah we traced his energy signature-."

"And." Lee asked impatient

"It ended up on Hope island." Ty spoke quietly

"Damn, well no matter will draw him out of hiding, both of you get through the barrier around hope island and give the planeteers the message."

"Go it." Nala and Ty disappeared in White, Pink and Blue colors.

(Hope Island)

"Alright Kage your all patched up, those wounds will heal eventually." Gi said wrapping the last bandage around.

"Thank you Gi." Kage responded

"Dude how'd you get so banged up."

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Wheeler said sitting back on his chair

"You see I come from Napal, Im a young archeologist and I was studying the Gemina staff the weapon that could change Fate forever."

"Where does it come from?"

"That Im not sure of, but while searching an old ancient temple I found the keys that will lead me to the Gemina." Kage reached over to his cloak and pulled out the chest. "This is what I found." Kage opened the Chest and the Planeteers were amazed to see the Treasures of the Gemina, one was a full white crystal Star, the second one was black and Purple Prism, and the third one was a Gold Diamond.

"What are those, there beautiful."

"These are the Mystic Treasures, these will unlock the seal on the Gemina once you have reached the temple." Kage then closed the case. "But while I obtained the Items I learned that I was n't the only one who wanted to get my hands on it."

"What do you Mean Kage?" Ma-ti questioned

"You see since I knew you Planeteers were on a quest to find the Gemina staff I tired to make it to hope island, that's why I was in that abandoned warehouse I was going to locate Hope island.

"So what happened?"

"Your counter parts the Dark Planeteers attacked me in hopes of getting there hands on the treasures, they wounded me badly and I sent out that signal so you Planeteers would find me."

"Well at least you and the Treasures are safe with us." Wheeler said with a sense of relief.

"Not really, you see the Dark Planeteers kidnaped my sister Sapphire during one of my latest searches for the Gemina staff, and im afraid if I don't turn myself over to them they might hurt her." Just then as Kage finished his sentence the screen on the Crystal Chambers Monitor turned bright black and then popped came the pictures of Ty and Nala.

"Ty!" Gi yelled

"Nala!" Linka yelled

"Correct planets punks, sorry to interrupt your conversation but we have a message for Kage."

"We want those Mystic Treasures Kage, or else." Nala threatened

"What have you done to Sapphire!" Kage barked

Ty and Nala glanced and each other with evil smirks and moved out of the way and the Planeteers saw a young Indian Girl with black hair and green eyes tied up in violet colored rope with a device attached to her waist.

"Sapphire! What have you done to her?!"

Ty smirked at the sight of his pettiness " Don't worry she's just a little bit tied up."

"But if you don't deliver those Treasures to us, well set that bomb off of her and she be gone for good."

" You let her go you Wind Witch!!" Linka fiercely yelled

"Sorry no can do, oh and by the way bring the Treasures to this location." Nala showed the Planeteers a map with a signal coming off of it.

"Here Take it." Ty Zapped the map in through the screen.

"And remember if we sense anything funny, its goodbye Sapphire." With that The screen turned back to it's normal color and the two Dark Planeteers images vanished

"What a dirty trick!"

"Kage you can't hand yourself over to them."

"I have to, if I don't the Dark Planeteers will kill Sapphire."

"So what's the plan Kwame."

"We have to accept there invitation for Sapphires sake, everyone to the Geo cruiser." Kwame commanded and then the Planeteers raced out

"Be careful Planeteers the Dark Planeteers are very deadly when they have the upper hand." Gaia informed them as they boarded and flew away.

(Island)

"Lee the signal has been transmitted to the Planeteers they should be here soon."

"Good work Nala, you to Ty now all we do is wait and this time well have an advantage over them."

(Geo Cruiser 10 minutes later )

Wheeler confused tried to figure out the map " This is strange I never seen this location before."

" According to the Geo cruiser it's not that far away we should be entering it's reach in about 5 minutes."

"Alright then keeping moving Gi it's time to show the Dark Planeteers what were all about."

(Island)

Nala looks up at the sky and sees the Geo cruiser entering the Islands Atmosphere. " Everyone the Planeteers are almost on the island."

"Good, Inferno, Lira you guys ready."

"Ready." Inferno disappeared

"On it." Lira also disappeared

(Geo Cruiser)

"Alright everyone prepare for landing." Gi informed her friends and they landed on the strange island.

Once Landed the Planeteers ran out the geo cruiser and started searching for any sight of Sapphire or the Dark Planeteers.

"This island is very strange." Kwame commented as the Planeteers came to a large strip painted in white and black colors.

"Wonder what It is?" Kage questioned

Linka looked around for a moment and found something sticking out of one of the bushes. "Hey what's this?" Linka pulled the thing from the bushes and it revealed that it was a sign with the words Gv Testing site.

Linka read "Gv testing site."

"Gv stands for Government, testing site." Kwame said

"Why would the Dark Planeteers want to meet us here?"

"Don't know but we better keep moving."

The Planeteers kept running down the Large strip when suddenly they saw a Violet light coming from behind a crate that was near the edge of the island.

"What's that?"

"Don't know but lets check it out." Wheeler started to run but hit something and fell back. "Ouch, what is that."

Ma-ti ran up to where Wheeler was at and tap the air and heard a clank. "It's a wall."

"A Wall?"

"Yes my friends it appears the Dark Planeteers have put up an invisible wall between us and Whatever on the other side of the It."

"Correct Planet Punks." Came the Voice of Inferno as he appeared before the Team.

"Inferno!" Wheeler yelled

" Give back Sapphire you fire fiend!" Kage yelled

Inferno smirked and pulled out his Blade. "You can have her back, that is if you can make it to the other side. Magma Minions Toast the Planeteers!" Inferno Waved his Blade at the ground and 10 fiery globs appeared which then turned into the Minions.

" Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Kill them and bring me those Treasures!" Inferno teleported out and the magma Minions prepared to charge.

"You will not stop me!!" Kage ran to the Minions and started to fight them with his bare hands punching and kicking which seem not to hurt them much.

"Heart!" Ma-ti controlled the Minds of the Minions making them stop in there tracks.

"Earth!" Kwame pointed his ring at the ground and created a Earthquake which knocked the Minions in different directions.

"Water!" Gi summoned up water from the ocean and blasted at the Magma Minions Melting 4 of them.

"Wind!" Linka created a tornado knocking the remaining six into the invisible wall.

"Fire!" Wheeler fired Fire balls at the wall which then shattered into a million pieces, also destroying the Magma Minions too.

"The walls open, lets go." The Planeteers dashed into the area

Suddenly out of know where Lira teleports in front of the Team "Going somewhere Planeteers?" She asked with and innocent but devious smile.

"Lira!" Ma-ti whispered stepping in front of everyone

"Out of the way!" Kage Commanded charging at her.

"Sorry but no!" Lira swiftly gathered pollen from her pocket and blew it at Kage.

On impact the Pollen gathered around Kage making him unable to breath. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Wind!" Linka created a gust of wind knocking the Pollen away from Kage.

Wheeler ran over to him and helped him up. "You ok Dude."

"Fine."

"Hope you enjoyed my Acid Pollen." Lira giggled and then Inferno teleported himself next to her.

"Good job Lira."

"Thanks."

"Games over Dark Planeteers, give back Sapphire right now." Kwame ordered and the rest of the team got into there fighting positions

"Sorry but we have different ideas."

"Lee, Nala, Ty the Planeteers have come out to play." Lira called out and the rest of the Dark Planeteers appeared before there counterparts ready for a fight.

"Glad you could come."

"Did you bring our Items?"

"Where's Sapphire!!" Kage yelled

Lee said nothing only snapped his fingers and Sapphire appeared before the Planeteers.

"Sapphire!" Kage ran up to his sister.

"Kage, big brother is that you."

"Ah not so fast first give us the Mystic Treasures or that detonator will explode once you touch it." Ty said

"Fine." Kage pulled out the chest from his cloak and threw it which was caught by Nala.

"Thanks." Lee snapped his fingers again and the Violet colored rope with the Detonator disappeared.

"Guys Now!" Kwame commanded.

"Wind!" Linka created a giant tornado.

"Water!" Gi drew water from the ocean and combined it with Linka's tornado making a fog.

"They tricked us!!" Nala screamed

"Kage get Sapphire out of here !" Wheeler yelled into the fog.

"Nala why don't try blow this fog away so we can see them." Lee suggested

"Good idea, Dark Wind!" Nala created a gust of wind knocking all the fog away.

"Oh no." The Planeteers got into a there fighting positions each one near there counter parts.

"Prepare to be destroyed."

"You guys never defeated us before this I'll be easy." Wheeler gloated

"Dark Earth! Earthquake!" Lee created a earthquake directly toward Kwame

"Earth!" Kwame made a second Earthquake which collided with Lee's knocking them both down.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created a wave a fire toward Wheeler.

"Fire!" Inferno created the same blaze and they both were scorched

"Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala created a Tornado at Linka.

" Wind!" Linka also created a Tornado and it blew both of them back.

"Dark Water! Freeze Wave!" Ty created his vortex shape freeze wave toward Gi.

" Water!" Gi created a typhoon and it collided with Ty's Freeze Wave.

" Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira used her Mind Wipe attack at Ma-ti

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his telepathic Ring abilities to collided with her powers, which created a small explosion.

"Everyone switch attacks now!" Kwame yelled toward his friends and then the Planeteers switched who they were facing."

"What th-e!" The Dark Planeteers yelled in surprise

"Fire!" Wheeler shot 20 fire balls at Lira.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lira fell down and was scorched badly.

"Heart!" Ma-ti altered the mind of Lee weakening him slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lee collapsed due to the attack on his mind.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado spiraling Inferno up in the air and then he crashed down into the ground like a meteor.

"Water!" Gi created a tsunami toward Nala knocking her into Inferno as he tried to get up.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake Knocking Ty into the rest of his friends.

"Alright!" The Planeteers cheered

Lee, Inferno, Nala, Ty and Lira proceeded to get up in there beat up states. "That's it no more nice Planeteers." Then suddenly with a flash of lights the Dark Planeteers summoned the Dark Weapons and the new attachments.

"Lets see how you like it when your losing a fight. Dark Visor! Lee put on his visor and scanned for any weakness of the planeteers. "Dark Shield Slash!" Lee threw his shield and it slashed the Planeteers badly on each of there arms.

"Ah, that hurt!" Linka said trying to stay in her fighting positions."

Gi was also trying to stay in her position when she noticed her ring was missing "Wait Where's are Rings."

"Sorry Planeteers looking for these." Lee smirked and the Planeteers could see that there rings were attached to the blades on Lee shield.

"Give us back our rings!" Wheeler commanded.

"No."

"Now's your chance everyone attack!"

"Dark Fire bombs! Inferno threw out dozens of bombs around the Planeteers surrounding them in a fiery blaze. "Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno used his blade to manipulate the fire more and it burned through parts of the Planeteers uniforms.

" Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala used her whip which struck all the Planeteers draining there energy. "Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot her black beam and it hit all the Planeteers hurting them badly.

" Dark Ocean Flute!" Ty played a tune on his Flute and suspended the Planeteers in the air. "Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty connected his flute to his Sniper and fired it to strike all the Planeteers.

"Dark Flower Belt!" Lira released dozens and dozens of different flowers that exploded on impact. "Dark Arrow Shot!" Lira shot her bow and Arrow striking all the planeteers in the sides.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Kwame we can't take much more of this."

"We must get our rings back."

"Sorry Planeteers but you won't be getting these rings back." Lee gloated and the rest of his friends laughed at there misery. But then while they were laughing a flash a dark color went passed Lee and he noticed something on his shield.

"What the, the rings there gone." Lee said in surprise

"Look up there!" Nala pointed to on top of one of the Tree's and the Planeteers could see with relief that it was Kage with all five of the rings in his palm.

"Guys Catch!" Kage threw all 5 rings up in the air and the Planeteers of good caught them.

"Kwame it's time for team work!" Wheeler said

"Then let our powers Combined!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers Combined I am Captain Planet!" The Powers Combined to create the hero.

"Go Planet!!"

"You've really done it this time Dark Planeteers, if you surrender we won't have to send you to jail."

"Sorry Planet, but our plans have only begun, Inferno, Lira Now! "

" Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot a flame colored beam at Cap which burned through some of this Crystal body.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira shot a ball of yellow energy which collided into Cap weakening him slowly.

Nala looked down at Captain Planet with pity " He's down, maybe we should help him stay that way."

"Agreed, lets so the Planeteers our new upgrade, wouldn't you agree Lee."

"Agreed Ty, Everyone let **Our **powers combined."

"What!" Kwame asked with a sense of a horror on his face."

"Can't be!!" Wheeler yelled

"They can Combined there powers?" Linka asked

"Were in trouble!" Gi shouted

"Captain Planet stop them!" Ma-ti cried out

" This can't be happening." Kage gulped

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark green beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark red beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her Dark pink beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark blue beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark Yellow beam.

The Powers Combined. "By your Dark Powers Combined I am Dark Planet!" Dark Planet body was the same as Captain Planet except her body was made up of black crystals, her costume was all purple, her eyes were pink , she had short green hair and instead of the Planet symbol on her chest, she had the Symbol of Darkness.

"Planeteers say hello to our newest creation Dark Planet, she has twice the Power of Captain Planet and she is here to destroy all of you."

"Well never let that happen!" Ma-ti yelled struggling to regain his strength after the attacks that were in him.

"You may have the Powers of Darkness but your sill just another clone." Cp said

"No Im not Planet, im the Ultimate Combination of the Elements of Darkness." Dark Planet started shooting black colored beams from her hands that Cap barley dogged.

"You'll have to do better than that Darkness." Cap turned into Lightning and tried to strike Dark Planet in the chest.

"Feel the burn Planet!!" Dark Planet created a fire hammer from her hands and Knocked Captain Planet from Lighting form back into regular form.

"She's tougher than Captain Pollution." Cap spoke trying to stay on his feet.

"Surfs up Planet." Dark Planet created a Tsunami of Dark Water and washed Cap out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cap yelled

"Don't feel bad Planet im just getting started." Dark Planet then Picked up Cap and began to drain his powers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Cap needs our help." Wheeler said

"But we can't help him we've been injured to badly."

" Go Darkness!!" The Dark Planeteers shouted

Dark Planet finally dropped Cap after draining most of his energy. " Sorry about your powers Captain Planet, but as a parting gift you can have this!" Dark, turned into Dark Lighting and struck Cap until he fainted.

"Cap!!"

"No!!"

The Planeteers looked as they saw Captain Planet turn back into the ring energy which went back into there rings. "Kwame Dark Planet drained Cap of almost all of his energy."

"That's why he returned to the earth, he needs time to recharge."

"But what do we do, Nala has the Chest with the Mystic Items in it?" Ma-ti questioned

Wheeler tried to get up and in a fighting position. "Leave this to me. Fire!" Wheeler aimed his Fire at Nala and it set the Chest she was holding on fire.

"Ah, Fire!!" Nala screamed as she threw the Chest up in the air.

" I got it!" Dark Planet fired a black beam at the chest but instead of putting the Fire out the beam split the Chest into 3 parts, the left side went to the Dark Planeteers, the Right side went to the Good Planeteers and the middle part flew in the air and off the island.

"No!!" Everyone yelled.

"Dark Planeteers retreat, we have what we came for!" Lee ordered and the Planeteers including Dark Planeteers teleported out with the left side of the chest.

The Planeteers finally managed to regain there strength and they got up.

"That was one heck of a battle." Gi stated while picking up the Right side of the Chest.

"At least it's over now." Wheeler said in relief

(Dark Dimension)

"Excellent Dark Planeteers, we have obtained one of the Mystics Items of the Gemina Staff ." Maya said basking in the glory of Victory. "Soon Well have complete control over and we can create the World the way we want it."

"And now that we have our own Warrior to summon with our Powers the Planeteers don't stand much of a chance." Ty added

" Lets not get to ahead of ourselves thou we still need to get those other two items and we need to find the Temple of the Gemina."

"Excellent keep up the good work my warriors." Maya then handed the Prism over to the Dark Planeteers and they bowed in respect.

(Hope island)

The Planeteers are beginning to say goodbye to Kage and Sapphire.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay with us on hope island, we have plenty of room."

"Nah, you've guys have done enough, besides we still need to find out more information about the Gemina staff." Sapphire said

"And when we do we'll come back and help you win this war against Madam Maya and the Dark Planeteers." Kage added

"It's was nice to meet you." The Planeteers then proceeded to say goodbye as Kage and Sapphire got in the boat and started rowing away from Hope Island.

"Bye, Planeteers, thanks for everything!!" Kage and Sapphire both shouted

"Bye!" The team waved also, then sat in silence for a while.

"So what item did we get?" Wheeler asked breaking the silence.

Kwame opened the Right side of the Chest. "We have the Crystal Star."

"Then that means were still missing the Prism and the Diamond." Ma-ti conducted

" Guys we really need to be on our toes, now that the Dark Planeteers have there own Planet, there gonna be tougher to defeat."

"Don't worry my friends, they may have won this round but well be ready for them the next time, agreed?" Kwame put out his hand for his teams support.

"Agreed!" Everyone yelled putting there hands with his.

End of Chapter 10

Did you love it, hate it, well review please I love to see what people think about my chapters. Arigato.


	11. Chapter 11 Secret of the Sixth Ring

Z here and hope you enjoy Chapter 11. Arigato.

Chapter 11 Secret of the Sixth Ring.

(Milan, Luna Village the Planeteers are climbing hills to go bird watching with Topaz.)

"How much longer Topaz im gonna collapse if we go any farther." Wheeler complained as he was running out of breath climbing the hills.

"Not Much Longer Wheeler, well be at the site for bird watching in a few seconds." Topaz reassured him.

"Yeah relax Yankee the sooner we get up the hills the better." Linka said

"Poor Wheeler." Gi, Kwame, and Ma-ti Laughed.

Wheeler frowned as he took a break. "Very Funny."

(The Dark Dimension) Madam Maya is watching the Planeteers through here Crystal Ball staff. "Enjoy your Little Bird Watching trip while you can Planet Pains, because soon you five and Captain Planet will be out of my way forever." Madam Maya then switched to a visual image of her Dungeon.

"Dark Planeteers how is your newest plan coming"

Lee appeared on the screen. "It is coming along perfectly Madam we just need to add the Finishing touches.

"Fine then, get to it."

(Dungeon) Lee cut off the connection and turned to Nala and Inferno who were standing around a giant large ceremonial table. "The Madam wants the plan put into action, the sooner we get rid of the Planeteers the better."

"What Exactly is the Plan again?" Inferno asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Inferno you don't remember?" Nala asked

"Haven't got a clue."

"Well don't worry, when Lira and Ty get here well explain everything."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Lira's putting the final touches to our newest plan, and Ty is training with Tsumi." Lee said and right on cue Lira and Ty walked in, Lira was carrying several objects which she placed on the table.

"What th-e." Inferno gazed at what she brought in, they were multicolored dolls of the Planeteers, Kwame's was green, Wheeler's was red, Linka's was White, Gi's was Blue and Ma-ti's was Yellow. " Wow how are these going to help us get rid of the Planeteers, there just dumb dolls.

" These are not just Dolls Inferno, there Magic Drain Dolls."

"Drain Dolls?"

Lira explained to her clueless friend "Yes you see these Dolls are made out of my Special Vlum Plants serum, and I had Ty cast a spell so now these dolls are completely connected to the Planeteers, and once I activate there abilities we'll drain them of there Elemental Powers Forever."

"Just one Problem, we need the Planeteers to be close to the dolls if we want to get rid of there powers." Lee pointed out.

"Don't worry about that Lee, I'll summon an old servant of mine from the Dark Lands to aid us."

"And encase we need extra power I'll send Tsumi to help out." Ty added

"Fine."

"Ty come on your going with me." Nala and Ty teleported out.

(Dark Lands) Ty and Nala teleport into the Deserted Dark Lands which is controlled by Madam Maya.

"Alright Ty here we are, you think she's here?" Nala asked

"Yeah she's been in this land for years, so it's time to wake her up." Ty Pulled out his Flute and Began playing a loud Tune which sounded very peaceful if you listened to it closely.

It only took a second because after Ty finished his Tune a tall female appeared before the two, she was wearing a pink fighting kimono with a skull on her chest, metal gloves and boots, and a pink headband with the Dark Symbol on it. "I am Metavix one of the Warriors of this world, how may I serve you."

"I need a powerful servant to help me destroy the Planeteers and your just the girl for the job." Nala smirked

"Im on it." Metavix also smirked and then they teleported away.

(With The Planeteers)

The Planeteers finally make it up to the hill to a quite clearing full of flowers and in the trees were thousands of exotic birds in the trees up above like Red woods, blue jays, blue birds and many more.

"Beautiful." Linka said gazing upon all the birds that were up right over her head.

"See that's why I brought you guys here, this spot in my Village is Natural ground for birds to relax." Topaz said.

"Woah, I've never seen such a sight." Ma-ti gazed too.

"Come on then what are we waiting for lets start watching." Wheeler then pulled out his binoculars.

(Dark Dimension)

Lee, Inferno and Lira are gazing upon the Planeteers through there mini silence mirror. "There right in our sights for the Taking, Where's Nala and Ty?"

"Here we are." Nala and Ty spoke as they teleported in the room with Metavix.

"Good the Planeteers are Watching birds in the Hills of Luna Village we want them captured and brought back to us alive." Lee said.

"Excellent I'll get right on it." Metavix bowed.

"Also take some of Inferno's Magma Minions they may prove useful to you, even though they mess up half the time." Lira giggled.

" **Hey**, My Magma Minions don't always fail!" Inferno shouted enraged

"Sure they don't Inferno." Ty said sarcastically.

"Well they don't."

(With the Planeteers)

"These birds are so beautiful." Linka awed as she saw the sight of birds through her binoculars.

"Yeah I come here sometimes to gather my thoughts when I need to."

"Well I wish we could stay but we gotta head back to Hope Island."

"Yeah, a superhero's work is never done." Wheeler said laid-back

"Wheeler's right especially since we like what we do."

"And the whole world admires you Planeteers because you stand up for the Environment, I wish I was as powerful as you guys sometimes so I could protect my village encase anything happens to it."

"Maybe you will one of these days Topaz who Knows." Gi smiled

"Come on, I'll escort you guys back to the Geo cruiser." Topaz offered and the Planeteers started to follow her but then a flash of light blinded them.

Wheeler covered his eyes. "What th-e."

The Flash stopped and stood before the Planeteers and Topaz were Metavix and Inferno's Magma Minions "Going somewhere Planet Punks."

"Who are you?" Kwame questioned

"Allow me to Introduce my self, I am Metavix personal servant to Nala, and her orders are to bring you five alive to her."

"Never, if you want to take us you'll have to fight then."

"Very well get them!" Metavix yelled and the Magma Minions charged

"Wind!" Linka created a giant Tornado swirling the Minions in different directions.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake causing some to fallen in the cracks that were made.

"Heart!" Ma-ti controlled the Minds of the Warriors causing some of them to attack each other.

"Water!" Gi drew Water from the ground and created a small flood extinguishing the rest of the Magma Minions.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot twenty fire balls at Metavix but she dodged them as fast as she could.

"Nice try, Pyro Planeteer but im a lot stronger than you think." Metavix grabbed a tree near by and swung it at the Planeteers.

"Earth!" Kwame made the ground rise above them so they could escape the Tree.

"Water!" Gi drew Water from the ground again and created a Typhoon toward Metavix.

"Wind!" Linka created a powerful Whirlwind toward Metavix.

The two Attacks struck Metavix and she collided into one of the trees. "No fair five against one."

"That's right you can't take on all of us." Ma-ti said.

"That's what you think." Metavix smiled and then she split herself into five clones who all looked the same except there outfits were different colors. The first clone was wearing Silver, the Second one was wearing red, the third one was the original, the fourth one was wearing lime green and the fifth one was wearing black.

"Oh man." Topaz looked nervous

"Get them." The Leader ordered and the clones proceeded to attack the Planeteers.

"Iron Crush!" The Silver Metavix turned her hands into two iron bells and she punched Kwame in his arms hitting a pressure pointing, also making him unable to use his ring .

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Radiation Ball." The Red Metavix shot a ball of Radiation at Wheeler stunning him to the ground.

"Uranium Slice." The Pink Metavix created a Uranium dagger on her arm and slashed it across Linka's arm weakening her.

" Nitro Crash!" The Lime Green Metavix charged at Gi with green energy and trapped her in a tomb filled with Nitrogen.

"Lead Lasso!" The Black Metavix created a Lasso completely out of Lead and tied Ma-ti's arms and legs.

"Oh no Planeteers!" Topaz yelled out.

"That was easy." Metavix said right before bringing herself back into one body.

"Let them go!" Topaz commanded

"Sorry Girly but the Dark Planeteers have business with these five." Metavix then disappeared taking the Planeteers with her.

"Planeteers!" Topaz stared in shock as Earth's protectors were gone in the clutches of one of there worst enemies.

"This Can't be happening, the Planeteers have been captured." Topaz thought to herself. "Wait the Planeteers said going back to hope island, maybe if I go there Gaia maybe able to tell me what to do." Topaz Quickly ran down the hill until she found the Geo cruiser.

"This should take me back to hope island." Topaz opened the hatch and sat down at the controls. "Ok I wonder how the Planeteers drive this thing." Topaz was pressing so many buttons that she accidently hit the turbo boost and then the Geo cruiser shot up in the sky like a bullet.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(The Dark Dimension)

Metavix teleports in the Dungeon with the Planeteers in the back of her. "Im back."

"Excellent now we can get rid of them forever." Lee gave a evil grin.

"Lira can we get the spell started, the sooner there out of the way the sooner we can find the Gemina staff."

"Not yet I need Madam Maya's Staff and her spell book in order to start it."

" Fine well keep them here."

"You Won't get away with this!" Gi roared

"Yeah will stop you like we always do." Wheeler added

"Quiet all of you!" Ty snapped his fingers and then five metal boards appeared before them in back of the Planeteers propelling them upward and locking them in with steel bars.

"That'll keep all of you out of our way for now." Inferno said

"Lira go get that staff and book and be quick about it please." Nala ordered nicely

"Okie dokie." Lira teleported out of the room with yellow neon colors.

(With Topaz)

After a long struggle in the skies Topaz finally managed to gain control of the Geo cruiser and she was almost there.

"Hope Island there it is." Topaz said and tried to land. "Here goes nothing." Topaz pulled the control back as hard as she could but she pulled it to much and it snapped out of place. "A oh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the Geo cruiser lost it's altitude.

(Hope island) Gaia is in the crystal chambers trying to find the Planeteers when she heard a scream. "What's going on." Gaia rushed out side and saw the Geo Cruiser heading for hope island at maximum speed like a meteor. "I'll stop this." Gaia commanded powerful winds at her command stopping the Geo cruiser.

Once the Cruiser was landed Topaz stumbled out who look liked she was about to pass out. "Oh my aching stomach."

"Topaz?" Gaia smiled

"Gaia it's good to see you." Topaz ran up to her happily and hugged her.

"Topaz it's good to see you, but what brings you here and where are the Planeteers?"

"That's what I came here for Gaia, the Planeteers were ambushed by one of the Dark Planeteers warriors and they were captured in the process."

"Oh dear, this can't be good, quickly Topaz lets see if we can find them on the Monitor." Gaia and Topaz ran into the Crystal Chambers and Gaia turned on the Monitor looking for the Planeteers.

"Come on power of Nature Please find the Planeteers." Gaia mentally said and then the screen brought up an image of The Dark Dimensions Dungeon.

"There they are."

"There in my sisters Torture's chamber." Gaia then noticed the dolls that were near the Planeteers. "Not the Drain dolls!"

"Drain Dolls?"

"There creations of my sisters, those dolls have the ability to drain the energy out of any living being, if my suspicious are correct she's gonna try to steal there elemental powers for herself."

"How do we save them."

"Im not sure if we can, it is very hard to get into the Dark Dimension, but it'll be much harder to get the planeteers out once you get un there."

"Gaia please there my friends, they helped me once when I really needed them, so it's about time I returned the favor." Topaz pleaded

" You really want to help the Planeteers?"

"Yes."

"If that is what you wish." Gaia smiled at her then she waved her hands across the screen with green energy and then Topaz could see as soon as she did that the screen shifted to the left leading to what looked like a secret passage "Follow me."

Topaz looked at the strange passage but for the Planeteers sake she followed Gaia.

Once inside Topaz admired the beautiful scenery, the passage was entirely coded with the same blue crystal's that were in the chamber. "Gaia where are we."

Gaia did not answer only raised her hand generating blue energy and then in a green chest with the five elemental symbols on it. "This is the Treasure Room Topaz one of the secret rooms that I built on Hope island to protect some of it's secrets."

"But what does this room have to do with helping the Planeteers." Topaz questioned

Gaia did not answer again but this time she opened the Green Chest and Topaz was amazed at once she opened it there was a gold ring inside and a sword that was made completely of stone. "Topaz this is the Sixth Ring, also known as the Ring of Lightning."

"The Ring of Lightning?"

"Yes you see Topaz this was one of the Original Rings that I created to protect the Planet Earth."

"So What happened?"

"You see Topaz when I created the six Power Rings I used the Pure and Peaceful Elements of Nature, but unfortunately the Power of Lightning seemed to do more damage than good for life and to top that off this ring power drains the Life energy out of whoever uses it making it's power temporary and limited." "Topaz this is a very Powerful Ring and Im not sure if you should be using it's powers, it is very dangerous."

"Gaia I don't care if I have to accept this ring to save the Planeteers, as long as I save them that's all that matters." Topaz said with determination in her eyes.

Gaia smiled at her then took the Ring from the case and then handed it to Topaz. "Very well I then pass this wondrous power on to you, from now on you are the Planeteer of Lightning."

Topaz slipped the ring on her finger and she felt a surge of overwhelming power enter her soul and she observed her body being covered by a Gold aura. "Im ready, now how do I find the others."

"The Others are in the Dark Dimension so you'll need to enter the Dimension and get them out before there Drained of the Powers forever."

"How do I do that?" Topaz asked

"Go out to the beach and point your Ring at the sun, if you do it a portal should open, jump in it then it should take you to the Dark Dimension."

"Got it." Topaz started to run out before Gaia stopped her.

"Wait Topaz."

"Yes Gaia."

Gaia went up to Topaz and put the dagger in her hand. "This is the Soul Dagger another weapon that I want you to use to help the others."

"How?"

"When the Time is right you'll know how to use it, now go."

"Um hum." Topaz said her goodbye to Gaia and then ran out the beach and she stared at the sun which was overhead Hope island.

"Hopefully this will work." she then put here ring up toward the sun. "Lightning!" Topaz's ring sparkled and created a blast of Lightning toward the sun which then created the portal.

"Here I go." Topaz jumped through the Portal which closed once she entered it.

(Dark Dimension)

Lira teleports in the room with Madam Maya's staff and her spell book. "Im back."

"Good now we can get rid of these pets for good." Inferno laughed

Nala and Lee then went over to the table and arranged the Drain dolls in a star formation, while Lira set Madam Maya's staff in the center of the table.

"Are we ready yet?" Lee asked getting inpatient.

"Not yet we also need the Elemental Orbs around Madam Maya's staff in order for this to work.

"We got it." The Dark Planeteers each pulled there Elemental orbs from there armor and they floated around Maya's staff.

"You won't get away with this!" Wheeler shouted

"Oh yeah It looks like we already have, Lira say the spell."

" _**Sirinu Venruto Tasio Menos Mas Yertok Rivu Kana**_!!"

" _**Sirinu Venruto Tasio Menos Mas Yertok Rivu Kana**_!!"

" _**Sirinu Venruto Tasio Menos Mas Yertok Rivu Kana**_!!"

" _**Sirinu Venruto Tasio Menos Mas Yertok Rivu Kana**_!!"

Lira Chanted the spell several times and then Madam Maya's staff glowed purple which generated the Elemental Orbs which generated the Drain Dolls and then the Drain Dolls Generated black energy toward the Planeteers zapping there powers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Planeteers screamed out in dire pain from there powers being taken.

(Outside of the entrance to the Dark Dimension, the Portal opens and Topaz falls through)

"Ouch!" Topaz rubbed her but as she got up from a black crystal floor. "What the heck this must be the Dark Dimension, no time for chatter Topaz I've got to find the Planeteers."

(Back in the Dungeon)

"What the, Topaz?" Ma-ti said to himself as he mentally felt Topaz's heart good heart near them.

"What did he just say?" Nala asked

"I think he said opaz?" Inferno said

"Don't worry I'll find what he said, Dark Heart!" Lira read Ma-ti's mind and saw he felt Topaz's heart near them. "We have intruders, one of the Planeteers friends."

"Don't worry I'll have Metavix take care of her."

(With Topaz)

"This place is empty I'll never find them in time." Topaz said to herself as she kept running along the endless black crystal floor.

"You'll never find them!" Topaz looked around when she heard a voice and saw Metavix.

"Metavix!"

"Hello again girly, come to save your friends because if you do you'll be killed trying."

"That's what you think Fashion Freak, bring it on." Topaz got into her fighting position.

Metavix then split into her five cloned versions "Well don't think I didn't warn you."

"Iron Crush!" The silver Metavix proceeded to attack Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot Lightning in the form of a laser at the Iron Metavix stopping her in her tracks. "Hope that didn't shock you to much."

"Lead Lasso!" The Lead Metavix threw her Lasso at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot an Lightning ball at the Lead Metavix shocking her and from being shocked the Lasso swerved around and tied her and the Radiation Metavix together.

"Idiots, well I guess well have to take care of this ourselves." The Pink Metavix and the Lime green Metavix prepared to attack.

"Take this, Lightning!" Topaz commanded her ring but this time her ring did not command. "What th-e." Topaz said as she started to fell weak in the knees. "Oh this must be the Life energy Drain Gaia was talking about."

"Aw is the Little girl in pain , well stand still and well make everything hurt more."

"Never! Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning Sphere and it electrocuting the last two. Topaz then got up on her feet ready for more. " Well now that, that's over I can find my friends." Topaz said right while looking at the endless black crystal floor. "Wait a minute maybe I can use my Lighting travel along these crystal floor to find them. Lightning!" Topaz focused for a second and turned her entire body into Lightning and started bolting underneath the ground heading in the direction of the Dark Planeteers.

(Dungeon)

The Planeteers powers are almost completely drained into the Dolls. "Excellent just a few more seconds to go." Nala jumped in joy.

"You won't win well stop you somehow!" Kwame said in pain.

"Yeah right your powers are almost gone and you won't be able to stop us ev-." Inferno couldn't finish his statement because as he was talking Topaz's Lightning form busted through the Dungeon walls.

"What the!"

"Leave my friends alone!" Topaz commanded reverting back to her human form.

"Topaz!" The other Planeteers shouted in relief.

"Looks like Metavix couldn't handle the job." Inferno taunted Nala.

"Quiet!"

"We have to get rid of her now!"

"Agreed Dark Earth! Boulder Blades" Lee summoned up small pebbles from out of nowhere and turned them into blades which he fired at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out Lightning in a Laser form destroying the blades.

"Die, Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created a ring of Fire Toward Topaz but she dodged it and it burned the table where the dolls were.

"No!" The Dark Planeteers yelled but it was to late as the dolls were burned to a crisp and then the powers returned back to the Planeteers.

"Looks like you Dark Planeteers have lost again. Lightning!" Topaz shot a Lightning orb at the metal boards that the Planeteers were stuck to destroying them.

"Alright!" The Planeteers shouted in joy as they were broken free.

"Um Lee we do have a backup plan right?" Nala asked nervously, And Lee studerded.

"I really don't have one."

" I got one, Dark Heart! Paralyze Beam!" Lira shout her Paralyze Beam a The Planeteers.

"Nice Try! Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning barrier around the Planeteers and the beam shot back at the Dark Planeteers.

"Good job Topaz."

"Yeah, but where did you get those power from."

"I'll explain Later we got to get out of here. Lightning!" Topaz shot her ring toward the sky and then a portal appeared sucking all the Planeteers inside.

In just Moments after they were sucked in Madam Maya teleports into the room looking ticked. "I don't know why I bother putting them I charge sometimes." She then Shot a beam at Ty Unparalyzing Him.

" Damn them they'll pay for that." Ty yelled as he regained his thoughts after be paralyzed

"You may have a chance, follow them and destroy the, while I unparalyze your friends."

"Yes Madam." Ty teleported out of the Dungeon.

(Hope island) The Portal opens up and all six of Planeteers are throw out onto the beach.

"Planeteers!" Gaia spoke in cheerfulness as she saw them and started running toward them to help them.

"Gaia, oh it's good to see you." GI said smiling.

" Aw well isn't that sweet the Planeteers all back together." The Team turned around to see Ty standing before them with his Ice Sniper in his hand.

" Ty." The team shouted in surprise.

"You may have been able to stop us from taking your powers but you'll never stop me from eliminating you. Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty shot out a freeze beam from his sniper.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot a stream of fire from his ring.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning beam which combined with the fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ty was burned and Shocked by the two attacks.

" Water!" Gi summoned up a Typhoon from the sea toward Ty.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado and aimed it at Ty.

"Not again, Dark Water!" Ty Summoned up water and created a shield to protect him from the Typhoon and the Tornado.

" Guys we need Cap to defeat him!" Wheeler shouted

"Then Let our Powers Combine."

"Earth!" Kwame shot out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka shot out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi shout out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti shot out his yellow beam.

"By your Powers Combine I am Captain Planet!" The Powers came together to form the body of the hero. Captain Planet then flew down in front of Ty. " Surrender Ty, evil never wins."

"That's what you think, Tsumi come on up and have some nice Planet Cookies, here girl." Ty finsished his statement and then out of know where a portal opened up in the water and out came a Wolf made completely of Ice, the wolf also had light blue yes and razor sharp teethe that looked like sabertooth teeth.

"What's that?"

"Planeteers meet my pet Ice Wolf Tsumi, Tsumi meet your next meal.

Tsumi roared and pounced on Cap grabbing on his legs with her teeth and she spuspended him in the air. "Tsumi freeze him!" Tsumi fired a blue beam from her mouth toward Cap.

"Sorry Ty but your pet is about to feel the heat." Captain Planet turned into a giant fire ball and charged at Tsumi but out of know where Cap became struck by a radiation ball.

"Die Planet!" The Planeteers looked over to see the other four Dark Planeteers floating in mid air with Metavix in front of them.

" Ty Dark Planet Time!" Lee commanded

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark Green Beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark Red Beam.

"Dark Wind!" Linka let out her Dark Pink Beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark Blue Beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark Yellow Beam.

"By your Powers Combine I am Dark Planet!" The Dark Powers came together to form the body of the Villain.

"This just got interesting." Cap said to himself as he rose up from being attacked.

"Dark Planet, Metavix, Tsumi eliminate him."

"Die Radiation Ball!" Metavix turned red and shot her Radiation ball at Cap damaging him badly, Tsumi also fired another cold beam pining Captain Planet down.

"Take this!" Dark Planet turned her body into a orb of Dark energy and fired it at Cap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No Fair there triple teaming him." Wheeler said.

"Guys we need to help Cap now." Gi added

"But how me don't have any power to help him." Topaz stared wide eyed at the dagger she had in her hand. "Power that's it." Topaz held the dagger up in the air. "Hopefully this'll work." Topaz threw the soul dagger up in the air. "Lightning!"

Topaz shot gold her beam at the dagger and on contact the dagger broke apart into a thousands of pieces and then they started encircling around Captain Planet. "Gaia what's happening."

Gaia smiled as Captain Planet was engulfed in the dagger pieces. "You'll see just watch." It only took a matter of seconds for once the pieces engulfed Cap he reemerged with powerful armor on him. The armor that covered Cap was gold with green lines running down the sides, it was on his arms and on his legs and in the middle of the armor was the six elements of nature symbol.

"By the Power of the Soul Dagger I am _**Ultra Planet**_!"

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

"Awesome."

"Unbelievable."

"Woah."

"Planeteers this is Ultra Planet the next powerful form of Captain Planet, the dagger I gave Topaz was a hidden treasure that I created so that Captain Planet could have extra fire power when he needed it."

"Ultra Planet nothing, kill him."

"Die Planet!" Metavix turned her body into that liquid iron and tried to attack Ultra Planet.

"I think it's time you cooled off Metavix." Captain Planet put his hands together creating a ice blaster freezing Metavix. "Lights out for you." Captain Planet then punched the ice solid Metavix making her body crumble into thousands of ice cubs.

"Metavix!" Nala cried

"Tsumi, get him girl!" Tsumi proceeded at firing her ice beams at Captain Planet.

"It's time for you to cool off!" Captain Planet turned his body into a Phoenix type fire and set fir to Tsumi causing her to flee into the ocean.

"Tsumi!" Ty yelled out.

"Dark Planet finish him now!" Lee commanded

"Take this Planet!" Dark Planet created a Tornado around Cap but the armor protected him.

"Sorry to rain on your Parade but your going down." Captain Planet let out good energy from the symbol on his chest which weakened Dark Planet severely.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Im done yet time for the 360 toss." Cap said grabbing Dark planet by her ankle and throttling her up in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Planet came back crashing on Hope island like a meteor.

Lira gasped "Oh no Dark Planet!"

"Bring her back!" Lee said and the Dark Planeteers put out there rings in which they drew there powers back.

"Go Planet!" The good Planeteers shouted

"Are you Dark Planeteers done, cause im ready for more." Ultra Planet said getting into his hero pose.

"Lee I think it's time to retreat." Inferno suggested quivering before the hero.

"Fine lets jet." The Dark Planeteers teleported out of Hope island.

"Good work Planeteers once again we stopped the Dark Planeteers and there evil way, remember the power is yours." Captain returned to the rings.

(Sun set at hope island)

The Planeteers are getting ready to say goodbye to Topaz. "Well we owe you a great deal of thanks Topaz." Gi said

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would have lost our powers forever." ,a-ti added

"Im just glad I could help, but my purpose for putting this ring on is over so here." Topaz took of the Lightning ring and gave it back to Gaia.

"No I think it's best that you keep it." Gaia said.

"Really?"

"You showed me that you have what it takes to handle the power, you bravely took on the Dark Planeteers all on your own so I know I can trust you with the Lightning Ring and the Soul dagger."

The Planeteers gave back the ring and the dagger to Topaz. "Wait there's one more thing you have to do before you can become a Planeteer.

"What?" Topaz questioned and the Planeteers put there hands together.

"Oh I get it." Topaz put her hand in with them.

"Ready!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Planeteers!" The Team shouted with there newest member.

End of Chapter 11. Hope you liked it, review please. Arigato!


	12. Chapter 12 Foul play at the festival

_Z_ here and here's Chapter 12. Enjoy

Chapter 12 Foul Play at the Festival

(Go cruiser) The Planetaries are speeding off to an emergency, and Topaz is driving, but unfortunately she's not doing so well.

"Woah!" Topaz yelled trying to get the Go cruiser steady.

Kwame took the wheel from her and brought the vessel straight "Calm down Topaz it's ok."

"Yeah it took us a while before we all new how to drive this thing."

"I just wanted to see if I could do it good, because the last time I tried I almost got myself killed."

"It's ok you'll have plenty of time to practice, but right now we have and emergency." Linka pointed downward into the ocean and the Planetaries saw a Cargo Ship leaking crude oil.

"Leave this to me. Water!" Gi created a Typhoon in the water spiraling the contaminated water in the air.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out a Lightning bolt destroying the oil water.

"Alright Wheeler your up." Kwame said

"Im on it." Wheeler ran to opening hatch as Kwame lowered it above the ship, and he jumped out landing on the deck of the ship. Wheeler then ran over to the side of the ship right above where the tear was causing the leak. "Fire!" Wheeler shot out a stream of fire repairing the torn metal.

"Thanks a lot Planetaries." Wheeler turned around to see a man in a sailor uniform.

"No problem just doing our job."

"I'll say, thanks to you guys we can get this cargo to Florida in time for the Sunset Festival tomorrow."

Wheeler looked confused "Sunset Festival?"

"Yeah it's a festival that happens every year, there's rides, attractions, performers, great food it's like a carnival and it's on the beach so that couples can watch the Romantic Sunset."

"Sunset?"

"Yeah here take this." The man handed Wheeler a small map. "Follow the map and purchase the tickets when you get there so you and whosoever with you can have a good time.

"Thanks." Wheeler walks away toward the Go cruiser. "Sunset Festival huh, that gives me an idea."

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planetaries are gathered around Madam Maya's Silence mirror looking at a holograph of earth.

"This is so unfair Planet Earth should be ours by now why is it so hard to conquer it and find that Gemina staff." Nala whined while swiping her claws through the holograph.

"Thanks to those Planetaries they keep running all of our beautiful plans." Ty commented

" It seems like they have no weakness."

"And finding that Gemina staff is hard with there only being five of us, it's to bad we don't have any extra warriors or anything." Inferno added and Lee sparked and idea.

"Inferno you may have just said the smartest thing ever."

"What do you mean."

"What if we could deliver this world over to Madam Maya by brainwashing everyone in the world."

Lira jumped to her feet and ran over to Lee. " Excellent idea we could brainwash the entire population of the world, that way Madam Maya will not only have control of the world but will have an army of mindless slaves ready to do our biding.

"Perfect but were gonna need a place where the Dark energy can be transmitted throughout the world."

"Don't worry well find one and when we do the world will be ours."

(Hope island)

Linka is out in the trees observing some of the unique wildlife of birds when Wheeler starts walking up behind her.

"Hey Linka!" Wheeler said elated

"Hi Wheeler what can I help you with?"

"Well I had a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well ah." Wheeler started as he scratched his head in uneasiness.

"Well come on Wheeler I really want to watch my birds."

"Ah."

"Well." She tapped her foot impatiently

"Well I was wondering did you what to go with me to the Sunset Festival Tomorrow, it's not a date or anything, but a friend with another friend." Wheeler stumbled over all his words making Linka see he felt uneasy about this.

"Sure Yankee I'll go with you to this Festival."

"Really." Wheeler calmed down.

"Sure I guess I can go with you this one time."

"Alright so it's tomorrow morning and well go around about 12 ok."

Linka tapped Wheeler's nose and smiled "Fine see you tomorrow."

"Cool." Wheeler walked away int total relief that the girl he liked so much had said yes.

( Sunset Festival, outside the entrance)

The Dark Planetaries teleport outside the entrance of the Sunset Festival.

"This is the Point where we can transmit our Dark energy?" Inferno questioned looking at the entrance inside.

"It may not look promising but I assure you well have control of everyone tomorrow." Lee reassured him.

"Well lets start then." Lira said in a chipper voice.

Lee Then pulled out a black stone. "Powers of Darkness spread upon this place!" He then threw the stone into the Festival which generated a white bright light once it was over it.

(The Next Day)

Wheeler is sleeping soundly in his room.

(Wheeler's dream)

He is standing in a clearing with Linka, and they are holding hands. "I've always loved you babe." Linka smiled. "I've always loved you to."

"Can I have my kiss now?"

"Sure pucker up." Wheeler prepared himself as he kissed Linka but it wasn't what he expected her lips was all furry and soft. "What th-e."

(End of dream sequence.)

Wheeler woke up to see succhi over him with his tail near his face, as if he was trying to wake him up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wheeler shouted and Succhi retreated to the other side of the room.

"Succhi, what the!" Succhi scampered toward the door where Ma-ti and Kwame where.

"Well that certainly got him up." Kwame and Ma-ti laughed

"What the what happened?"

"You overslept it's 12'oclock you remember you have that date with Linka today."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I FORGOT!!" Wheeler sprang up from his bed and started running toward his closet to get his planeteer uniform.

"Well let you get ready." Kwame and Ma-ti walked out the cabin toward the beach.

After 20 minutes of scrambling Wheeler finally was ready and he ran outside to where his friends were waiting for him. "Im ready lets jet." Wheeler jumped at the controls as the rest of the team got into the back.

"Sunset festival here we come!" Topaz shouted in happiness

(Sunset Festival, outside the entrance)

The Go cruiser lands outside the sunset Festival entrance, the team gets out and see's a line stretching about 2 miles from where they were.

"Aw man this is a long line well never make it in." Wheeler complained.

Suddenly Topaz saw a teenage boy and a pre teen girl about Ma-ti's size at the side entrance carrying heavy ice boxes in. "Hey excuse me." Topaz and the team ran to him.

"Um excuse me do you happen to know how long this wait well be." Gi asked kindly.

The boy who looked about 15 turned around he was wearing a black Chinese sleve less style robe with blue colored different symbols on it a, fingerless tipped gloves, he had blue spiked hair and light blue eyes that matched the Japanese symbol on her forehead

The Girl Ma-ti size who looked about 12 turned around also she had on a yellow sleeveless blouse with flowers for buttons on it and a picture of a flower on it, she had on black gloves with dead roses on them, a black bow that tied her long hair, black leggings that reached up her legs to the blouse, and she also had that same marking on her forehead.

"Um im not sure it could be as long as 2 hours." The mysterious boy answered.

" 2 hours is to long well never get in to enjoy it." Ma-ti said.

"We might as well turn around and go home." Kwame stated

"Hey if you guys want I'll give you six tickets for free." The Girl said

Linka raised suspicion. "Why?"

"Well you guys really want to get in and we can't denie costumers." She smiled shoving the tickets to Wheeler.

"Hey thanks but isn't that illegal to give away free tickets?"

"No we work here, Im Haku, I run the Slush Stand, and the ice sculpture ." The boy answered

"And im Daisy, im the flower Magician I also run the Flower shop."

"Im Kwame."

"Wheeler's my name."

"You can call me Linka."

"It's Gi pleasure to meet you."

"My name's Ma-ti."

"Lastly im Topaz."

"It's nice to meet all of you, hey you guys should come on by we got some delicious flavors of slushie's that you might enjoy." Haku smiled and Gi making her blush.

"And you should check out the shows we got going on as well as the rides you'll enjoy yourself very much." Daisy smiled at Ma-ti making him feel nervous.

"Ok then come on guys." Wheeler said and then the team rushed through the main gate showing there tickets to the guard.

"You realize we just let them into our plans don't you." Daisy whispered to Haku.

"Don't worry they'll be brainwashed soon enough just like the other people and we won't have to worry about them, come on we got work to do.

(Sunset Festival)

The Planetaries head inside the gates of the Sunset festival and are mazed at all the attractions and all the rides they had it was like the carnival ten times better. The Festival was aligned with multi-colored tents where the workers and performers were, the only thing that was out of place though was a very large white crystal tower that was in the middle of the Festival entrance.

"Ok guys me and Linka are gonna go get on some rides see you later." Wheeler grabbed Linka and rushed toward the Ferris wheel.

"Help!" Linka quietly shouted to Topaz.

Topaz smiled at Linka "Don't worry just have fun."

While Wheeler and Linka headed toward the Ferris Wheel, Kwame, Gi, Ma-ti and Topaz started seeing the shows they had going on in a sheltered tent.

"Come all come and see the amazing Festival performers step right up and see spectacular shows!" The Planetaries looked over to the girl that was announcing it, she was wearing a pink blouse, a purple tutu connected to a pair of white shorts, she had on black lace less pumps, she had pink eyes and long pink silk hair, also she had on a purple diamond attached to her hair below where she had that same strange marking.

"Is this where the shows begin."

"Yep, just step right in and have yourself a good time im Kitty and I'll be here to tell you about th amazing events we have going on."

"Thank you." The team went inside the tent.

"Planetaries, they'll ruin everything hum better see how Haku's doing." She muttered and sprinted to the other side of the Festival where the Slush Stand was.

"Haku how's business?" She asked

"Cool." Haku smirked

"So how many have you sold?"

" Two hundred."

"All ready?!"

"Yep since we opened, I've got Daisy's assistants helping me and soon well have this entire planet filled with our dark energy."

"How does it work?"

"I filled them with high concentrations of Dark ice, one drink and they'll be consumed with it, and thanks to the shows we got going on we can keep the Dark energy moving until it reaches the Dark crystal."

"And the Dark crystal will shoot it's energy up into the atmosphere contaminating the earth and turning everyone into our mindless slaves then well have know problem getting that Gemina staff."

"Until then I'll keep my eyes on those Planetaries encase they try anything funny."

"Fine then see ya."

(With Wheeler and Linka)

An excited Wheeler dragged Linka into the gates of the Ferris wheel. "Come on Babe it's time to get this day started." He said getting on the first two seater of the Ferris cart.

As they went up into the sky Linka was happy as she could see all of the festival from up top. "Wheeler this is a great view."

"Glad your enjoying yourself babe cause I got the rest of the day planned out so we can have lots of fun." Wheeler smiled making Linka blush

(With the other 4 Planetaries)

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls the Sunset Festival is proud to promote today's acts." Kitty announced to the audience.

"Please welcome our first act of the day, give it up for our acrobatic spear jumper Rocky!" She announced then a teenage boy came out on the platform above the audience. He had on ripped muscle shirt with a skull on the front, green shorts, he was wearing sandals and black gloves, he had emerald green

eyes and spiky hair like Haku, also he had that same Japanese symbol on his forehead.

"Ready do your thing Rocky!" Kitty shouted and the men working underneath the platform started shouting metal and poisoned tipped spears up in the air.

Rocky sprang like a rocket using only one hand as he jumped from one poisoned arrow to another and finally he came to a safe landing on one of the seats where the audience were.

"Wow he's amazing!" Kwame stated in surprise while the audience went wild with laughter and applause.

"Lets give it up for our next act, the amazing Magician animal Tamer Kio." Kio came out on the Platform next. He was wearing a red and black animal tamer outfit which included boots, gloves, and a whip, also he had on a magician's cape along with the hat and that weird symbol on his forehead.

"Please bring out Jarna!" Kitty yelled and a group of men from backstage brought out a baby Rhino. "It's all yours Kio!"

Kio removed his cape and covered the curious looking baby rhino with it. "Now I will show you what I can do. _**Alzam, tran, plorzak**_!" Kio removed the cape and the baby rhino had been replaced with a giant Mountain Lion. "Ta da!" Kio bowed and the audience applaud even louder.

"Is that an encore I here well if that's the case I'll do it again. _**Alzam, tran, plorzak**_." Kio placed the cape on the animal again, chanting the spell and this time the mountain lion had turned into a adult seal.

"This isn't such a bad show!" Topaz clapped.

"Take a bow Kio, and now for our next act please give a warm welcome to Daisy the Flower Magician!" Kitty told the audience and Daisy appeared over the audience on a giant yellow floating balloon in the shape of a flower.

"Roses are red." Daisy threw down roses.

"Violets are blue." Daisy threw down violets.

" Hope you enjoy this festival, _**teru!" **_Daisy's balloon exploded and thousands of rainbow colored sun shaped flowers started showering all over the room.

"This is fun and amazing." Gi smiled at the sight of the happy audience and Ma-ti just smiled at Daisy.

"Thank you for joining us this afternoon were gonna take a short intermission and then well do some more." The audience including the Planetaries left the tent after she gave her announcement.

" Why were the Planetaries in our audience Rocky!" Kio asked

"Not sure they shouldn't be here, we need to keep an eye on them just to be safe."

"I'll do it!" Daisy ran out of the tent to follow the Planetaries.

(Outside the tent)

"Hey guys wait up!" Daisy shouted to Kwame, Topaz, Gi and Ma-ti who turned around to her calling.

"Oh hi Daisy."

"Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was fun!"

"Where are you guys going next?"

"We were gonna go get on some of the rides and find our other friends."

"You guys should eat something first, you can't have fun on an empty stomach can you?"

"I guess not, hey lets try some of those slushies you were telling us about."

"Sounds good follow me." Daisy grabbed the Planetaries hands and led them across the Festival toward Haku's slush stand.

Daisy jumped up to the stand where Haku was "Hi Haku!"

"Oh Hi Daisy."

"These guys want some slushies, can you give them some?"

"Sure what flavors do you want?"

"Cherry." Kwame said

"Strawberry." Topaz said

"Nothing for me im not hungry." Gi said.

"Same here I'll pass ." Ma-ti said.

Haku took there orders and went to the slush machines while his two lovely laddie assistants tended to the other costumers. "Here you go!" Haku kindly handed the slushies to the Planetaries.

"Thanks!" the team shouted

"Well if you excuse me I got to go check up on my ice sculpture and get ready to display them at my next ice show."

"Hey you mind if I tag along I would love to see your ice sculptures." Gi asked in a polite tone.

"Sure Gi, hey girls keep the shop in order I'll only be gone for a little while." Haku then exited the stand.

"You guys wanna come?"

"No thanks Gi, we were gonna get on the Sun Coaster."

"Alright then see ya." Gi waved bye to her friends as she went along with Haku.

"I guess I'll be going too, my plants need to be feed plus I've got another show to prepare for in an hour." Daisy stated heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey Daisy you need any help?"

Daisy's eyes filled up with a bright sparkle. "Of course lets go." Daisy grabbed Ma-ti's hand and she ran away from the other two Planetaries.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Topaz."

"I guess."

(With Wheeler and Linka)

All throughout the day Wheeler had escorted Linka to many of the festivals

festivities.

They went on the Sun coaster.

/_**Flashback**_/ "You sure you want to do this Babe?" Wheeler asked looking at the frighted Linka.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Linka trembled in her words as the coaster went up to the Top of it's peak.

"This is Awesssssssssssssome!" Wheeler shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Linka also shouted

They got there pictures taken.

_**/Flashback/ **_

"Say cheddar Wheeler."

"That's say cheese Linka."

They got there portraits done.

/_**Flashback/**_

"You look so silly Wheeler."

"Well I wanted to make this picture look better." They both were looking at the picture, there bodies were made small and Wheeler was grinning while he had his arm around Linka.

/End of Flashbacks/

"What do you want to do now Yankee?"

"We've got a mando more rides to go on before sunset so follow me." Wheeler grabbed Linka and headed toward the long line for the rhapsody stroll ride to have more fun, but little did they know they were being watched.

"Why haven't they surcome to the spell yet?" Kitty asked her partner Kio as they stepped from behind one of the festival tents.

"They must have not of had one of Haku's slushies."

"They'll be more of a threat to us now that there not under our control."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, we've already got most of these people under our spell and soon the dark stone will be powerful enough too."

"Until then lets head back."

"Right!"

(With Haku and Gi, in the ice sculpture tent along the water near the beach .)

Gi walked in Haku's tent which was aligned with a sky blue coloring, it was very cold in there and Gi was amazed at how many ice sculptures he had. "Wow Haku you've really got a collection going on here don't you?"

"Yeah, but I've been working on these for a very long time, but anyway I've got to get these sculptures out before sunset today for all the couples that are going to watch the sunset."

"Are you going to watch the sunset?"

"No, the sunset watching is mostly for couples who are in love or families."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, girls don't think im strong or handsome enough to be there boyfriend." Haku put his head down.

Gi latched on to his arm to make him feel better. " You're a nice guy Haku I don't see why girls ignore you."

"Thanks Gi, hey for being so nice to me how about I make you a ice sculpture." Haku suggested as he brought out a giant block of ice.

(With Ma-ti and Daisy, in her tent which is colored yellow with plants all over the place.)

"Welcome to my Plant Tent Ma-ti."

"Wow this sure is a good collection of plants you got here Daisy."

"Thank you, I take pride in what I do, these plants have to be ready before my next show, before the watching of the sunset begins."

" Are you going to watch the sunset."

"No, the sunset is mostly for couples and I don't have anyone to go with." Daisy put her head down and looked sad, which made Ma-ti improvise.

"Hey how about I take you?"

"Really oh your so kind Ma-ti." She said as she gave him a bear hug making him blush.

"So where do I start?"

Daisy did not say anything only went over to a cabinet she had on the side and take out a watering can. "Well you can start by watering those plants on the other side of the tent."

"Alright!" Ma-ti said taking the watering can.

(With Kwame and Topaz)

The remain two Planetaries had just gotten off the Sun Coaster. "Wow that was awesome!" Topaz shouted

"Yeah, that has to be one of the greatest coasters I've ever been on."

"So what's next?"

Kwame did not answer as he noticed Topaz still had the slushie in her hand. " Lets first stop and drink these slushies before they melt."

"Oh yeah I forgot that we had these."

(With Rocky, Kio and Kitty)

The three are looking out from one of the tents at the white crystal tower which is producing a black cloud around it. "Looks like the stone is almost ready to let the energy upon earth." Kio stated

"Then let the darkness spread." Rocky snapped his fingers.

(With Kwame and Topaz)

The slushie in Topaz and Kwame's hand started generating black colored energy.

"What the!" Kwame dropped the slushie

"Kwame Help!" Kwame looked over and saw Topaz being attacked by the energy.

"Hang on Topaz!" Kwame grabbed the slushie out of her hand and threw it onto the ground and it started generating more black energy.

"I'll get rid of these things, Lightning!" Topaz shot out a gold colored Lightning bolt from her ring destroying the slushies.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but there's something wrong with this place we gotta warn the others." Kwame and Topaz sped off looking for there friends.

"Alright lets go."

(With Rocky, Kio and Kitty)

The three were gazing upon a mini mirror. "Kwame and Topaz know some things going on."

"Should we make our appearance now?"

"Yeah." The three disappeared into thin air.

(With Wheeler and Linka)

Wheeler and Linka are on the rhapsody stroll, a ride that goes through a river while you listen to music. " Having fun Babe?"

"Yeah Wheeler this is turning out to be a very gorgeous day."

"Im just glad your enjoying yourself."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, babe?"

"Wheeler there's something I want you to know."

"What?"

Linka looked deep into Wheeler's eyes. "I know I can be unbearable sometime's and I know that I try to act like I don't want you near me but."

"Yeah."

"Wheeler I guess what im trying to say is I l-o-v." Linka couldn't finish her sentence as she looked over and saw three dozen people in the middle of the river trail.

"What th-e."

"Must spread dark power. Must spread dark power. Must spread dark power." The crowd kept chanting as they slowly walked toward the Planetaries like zombies.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Linka screamed.

(With Kwame and Topaz)

"That sounds like Linka."

"She and Wheeler must be in trouble."

"We must contact Ma-ti."

"Um hum." Topaz nodded and the two Planetaries of Earth and Lightning held there rings up to the sky.

(Daisy's tent.)

Ma-ti is watering Daisy's plants when he suddenly sees his ring glow bright yellow. "Heart! What is wrong my friends?"

Kwame and Topaz came in on the communication. "Ma-ti there's something wrong with this place were all in terrible danger, get out now."

" Im on it." Ma-ti said dropping the watering can and running out of the tent.

"Ma-ti, Ma-ti, no he escaped, damn it well I guess it's time we put an end to this charade." Daisy muttered to herself right before disappearing.

(With Ma-ti)

"I have to contact Gi, Heart!" Ma-ti generated yellow energy from his ring to try to reach Gi's thoughts.

(Haku's Tent)

Haku had finished sculpting Gi's image out of ice, it looked exactly like her. "Wow Haku this sculpture is pretty realistic." Gi smiled at Haku while observing the twin ice sculpture.

"Thanks, your so beautiful that its easy to capture all the works." Haku complemented Gi and she blushed cherry red.

"Oh um thank you."

Haku seeing her blush dropped his ice pick and went over to Gi gazing in her eyes. "What's the matter Gi, you looked a little flushed."

"Oh the cold is really getting to me that's all." Gi turned her head to avoid Haku's bright smile and his gentle nature.

"Oh it's ok Gi I'll keep you warm." Haku said putting his arm around Gi's shoulder, making her blush again for the second time.

Suddenly Gi's forehead glowed yellow with energy. "What the Ma-ti, he's trying to contact me, he's telling me this place is a trap." Gi jumped from Haku's arm. "Im sorry but I must get going." Gi tried to run but Haku grabbed her wrist with a firm grip.

"Sorry cutie but your not going anywhere."

" That's not for you to decide, Water!" Gi drew water from the ice sculpture and blasted it at Haku knocking him across the other side of the tent. "Later!"

"Damn, she got away, no matter I'll catch her." Haku disappeared.

Several minutes later the Planetaries reunite. "Everyone okay?" Topaz asked

"Fine, except for the fact that we were attacked by mindless people." Wheeler breathed heavily from all the running.

"Were fine to, but me and Topaz were attacked by this black energy in the slushie's we had."

"What's going on here?"

"Don't know but if you say it happened at the slushie stand maybe we could Investigate it."

"Fine lets roll!" The Planetaries then again proceeded to run like cheetah's to the slushie stand where the two workers were.

"There it is!" Linka pointed out to the empty stand.

"Hey where'd they go."

"That's none of your business Eco geeks." The Planetaries turned around to see, Rocky, Kio, Kitty, Haku, and Daisy standing across from them.

"It's you, you're the festival performers."

"What's going on here and who are you?" Wheeler questioned

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Inferno asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"No."

" Im the Acrobatic Spear jumper, but you know me better as the Planeteer of Dark Earth!" Rocky threw off his muscle shirt, shorts and sandles revealing his Green and Black Dark Planeteer armor

"Lee!" Kwame shouted

"Im the Magician animal Tamer , but you know me as the Planeteer of Dark Fire!" Kio threw off his tamer outfit revealing his true red armor.

"Inferno!" Wheeler growled

"Im the gorgeous host of most of the act, but you know me as the Planeteer of Dark Wind!" Kitty threw off her tutu, shorts, and pumps revealing her Pink and White armor.

"Nala!" Linka shouted

"Im the ice sculptureist , but you know me better as the Planeteer of Dark Water!: Haku threw off his Chinese kimono revealing his blue and silver armor.

"Ty!" Gi shouted

"Im the Flower Magician, but you know me as the Planeteer of Dark Heart!" Daisy threw off her Blouse, leggings and gloves revealing her

sunshine yellow armor.

"Lira!" Ma-ti shouted.

"Don't you Dark Planetaries ever get tire of bothering us!" Topaz growled at the five.

Lee shrugged. "Hey it goes along with the job."

" What are you freaks up to this time!!"

"You should know, look!" Nala pointed and the Planetaries saw an endless sea of people walking toward them like zombies.

"Must spread dark power, Must spread dark power, Must spread dark power, Must spread dark power Must spread dark power ." The People kept chanting over and over again.

"What did you do to them!?"

"There brainwashed, thanks to Ty's slushie's and the Darkness Stone, we now have control and pretty soon well have control of the entire world."

"What do you mean."

"You see thanks to the slushie's that Haku sent to everyone they are now brainwashed, and the more there brainwashed the more powers go to our darkness stone in the middle of the festival, and once it's powered up enough the darkness will spread to the rest of the world turning every human on earth into slaves that serve Madam Maya, and with an army of brainless people will have no problem finding the Gemina Staff."

"No, that's cruel you can't just brainwash these poor innocent people into doing your dirty work!"

Nala pulled out her whip and cracked it at the people. "Watch us, destroy the Planetaries!" Nala commanded and then the army of people charged.

" Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planeteers, Must destroy Planetaries Must destroy Planetaries Must destroy Planetaries."

Topaz shrieked "Yikes."

"Kwame what do we do, we can't hurt them." Gi stated as they were backing away from the army of people.

"We need to baracade ourselves from them."

"Got it, Earth!" Kwame pointed his ring at the ground which made a platform making them rise up.

" Good job Kwame, but there still coming."

"Maybe we can use attacks to make them stop in there tracks."

"Good idea Gi, Wind!" Linka summoned up a tornado toward the people.

"Water!" Gi drew water from the beach and added it toward the Tornado which froze the darkness filled people.

" Damn there strong!"

"Give up Dark Planetaries you know you can't win."

"Yeah right, Dark Planetaries attack!"

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot his laser at the platform destroying it knocking Gi and Ma-ti on toward the beach, Wheeler and Linka into one of the tents, and Kwame and Topaz toward the Darkness stone.

(With Wheeler and Linka)

Wheeler and Linka get back on there feet after being knocked into the tent.

"That hurt seriously." Linka said stumbling

"It's gonna hurt even more in a second." Nala said as she and Inferno appeared before Wheeler and Linka.

"Eat Fire Freaks! Fire!" Wheeler shot out a stream of fire toward Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno's ring generated ten large fireballs which collided with Wheeler's.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind toward Nala.

"Dark Wind! whirlwind!" Nala created a second whirlwind toward Linka which collided with the other one.

(With Gi and Ma-ti on the beach.)

"You alright Gi?" Ma-ti asked concerningly as he got up from the sand.

"Fine Ma-ti, how about you."

"I'll be fine in a second."

"Aw are you Planetaries hurt." Ma-ti and Gi looked over to see Ty, and Lira standing in there fighting positions.

"You'll be sorry for ruining our day Water!" Gi drew water from the ocean blating it at the two.

"Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool!" Ty summoned up his vortex shaped water toward Gi, but instead it collided with her water knocking them both down.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his powers in a mind attack toward Lira.

"Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira summoned her mind attack which collided with Ma-ti's making a small explosion.

(With Kwame and Topaz)

"Kwame get up we gotta find the other." Topaz told him as she rose up after being knocked into the white tower.

"Alright im up."

"I Wouldn't worry about your friends there doing just fine." Lee said levitating in the air in front of them.

"I've had enough of you pal, Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning bolt toward Lee.

"Dark Earth! Seismic Shatter!" Lee put his hands together and released his Seismic wave destroying Topaz's Lightning.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake which knocked Lee into the tower.

"Lets double team this loser!"

"Right!"

(With Wheeler and Linka)

"Fire!" Wheeler shot 20 Fire balls at Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno created his giant fire ball which combine with Wheeler's making a enormous amount of fire him, Wheeler and Linka.

"Inferno get out of the fire I got this!" Nala commanded "Dark Wind! Cyclone!" Nala summoned up a cyclone trying to engulf Wheeler and Linka within the Fire.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado around her and Wheeler extinguishing the fire. "Nice try Wind witch, but you can't defeat us."

"And your gonna pay for ruining our Vacation!"

"Yeah right Pyro, lets double up our attacks Inferno!"

"Got it! Dark Fire! Spiral Fire!" Inferno created a swirly vortex shaped fire toward Wheeler and Linka.

"Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala's Tornado combine with Inferno's fire making the burning Tornado.

"Nice Try! Fire!" Wheeler sent out a stream of fire.

"Wind!" Linka created a second burning Tornado and both clashed into each other, which eventually caused them to exploded.

(With Gi and Ma-ti)

"Water!" Gi summoned up a fierce Typhoon toward Ty.

"Ty watch out!" Lira warned

"I got this. Dark Water! Freeze Wave!" Ty's freeze wave broke the Typhoon and it evaporated.

"Man there strong." Gi told Ma-ti as they stood there fighting grounds.

"Got that right and the sooner we defeat you the sooner the world will fall to darkness."

"Why are you doing this Lira, it's not to late for you to be good?" Ma-ti called out.

" Forget it Ma-ti, there too evil especially Ty you plague on people's emotions and there sympathy for others like you did with me."

"You really think you got me figured out, please know one know's what im all about, im cold and powerful so I don't think your In a position to judge."

"Enough, you cold cruel Planeteer. Water!" Gi created a Tsunami toward Ty and Lira.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring filling the Tsunami with good energy in hopes to effect the minds of the two Dark Planteers.

"Take this Planetaries! Dark Water! Blizzard!" Ty created a Blizzard toward the Tsunami.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira's ball of yellow energy combine with the blizzard giving it more power.

Both the Attacks clashed into each other, knocking both Planetaries back. "Were equally matched Ty, what are we gonna do know?"

"Stand and fight!"

(With Kwame and Topaz)

"Earth!" Kwame summoned up several boulders and rocks toward Lee.

"Lightning!" Topaz electrified the Boulders.

"Dark Earth! Boulder Blades!" Lee summoned up a dozen boulders destroying Kwame's boulders.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out a Lightning Bolt at Lee, but he blocked it with his Dark Shield.

"Enough games Dark Planetaries regroup!" Lee shouted in the air and his teammates teleported next to him.

"Kwame! Topaz!" The two looked over and saw the rest of the team right there running towards them.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah but were not finished yet."

"Inferno unfreeze our slaves."

"Got it Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno sent out a large fire ball unfreezing the people.

"Get them now!" Nala roared and the darkness filled people began to attack.

"Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries, Must destroy Planetaries."

"Kwame we need cap now."

"Then let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The powers came together to form the body of the hero.

"Shows over Dark Planetaries im shutting you and your evil festival down!" Cap told them getting in a fighting stance.

"Destroy him!" The Dark Planetaries commanded

"Destroy Captain Planet, Destroy Captain Planet Destroy Captain Planet Destroy Captain Planet." The people chanted over and over again.

"I think it's time to show them the truth, open your hearts everyone!" Captain Planet let out yellow energy from his planet insignia trying to heal the people but nothing happened.

"What th-e."

"There not reverting back to normal." Gi said.

"Sorry Captain but our dark power from the tower is starting to spread fast and your good powers aren't strong enough."

"The Tower of course, it's powers is going to overcome mine I better do something about it." Cap said to himself and flew over to the tower.

"Oh no you don't Dark Water!" Water Fall Beam!" Ty shot his Waterfall beam at Cap striking him down to the ground.

"Leave him alone frost freak, Lightning!" Topaz shot a lightning beam at Ty shocking him .

"Hey know one does that to my friend. Dark Wind! Air Bullets!"

"Dark Heart!" Starlight scream!"

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!"

Nala's bullets, Lira's scream, and Inferno's Laser came together and went toward the Planetaries but Cp got back on his feet and blocked it with his shield.

"Guys we've got to destroy that tower." Wheeler said.

"Then I suggest we turn Cap into his ultra form. Ma-ti suggested.

Topaz nodded in agreement. "Got it." She then pulled out the soul dagger and threw it up in the air. "Lightning!" Topaz shot out her gold beam toward the dagger and it shattered and the pieces went around Cap making his ultra armor.

"By the power of the soul dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Go Ultra Planet!"

"Oh brother!" Lee gulped

"Were done for!" Inferno said nervously.

"No he's too late." Nala pointed out as the white tower turned black and shot up a black beam into the sky.

"Cap look." Topaz pointed to the tower.

"Right, it's time for my final act, so hold on to you're seatbelts this'll be shocking!" Captain Planet turned his body into Lightning and he charged into the tower and in a matter of seconds destroyed it, and as he destroyed it the remain pieces turned into black dust and it also broke the spell that the people were under.

" Alright planet!" The team shouted.

Cap the flew over and levitated before the Dark Planetaries. "Shows over Dark Planetaries, you've got nowhere to run this time."

The Team of Dark Planetaries snickered and laughed quietly at the super hero.

"What's so funny?" Topaz asked

"Yeah, you guys are done for." Wheeler added

"Oh it's just that you expect us to run or summon Dark Planet or something like that." Ty said.

"Well aren't you?" Ma-ti asked.

"No instead of having Dark Planet do our work for us this time well give her a break and take care of you ourselves."

"Well can't blame you for trying." Cap said flying at full speed toward them.

"Dark Planetaries scatter!" Lee commanded and the team split in five different directions.

" Prepared to be torched planet. Dark Fire! Spiral Fire!" Inferno shot his spiral fire at Captain Planet.

"Not this time Inferno!" Cap generated water from his hands and put out the fire.

"Dark Wind!" Whirlwind!" Nala's whirlwind spun Cap out of control.

"Dark Earth!" Seismic Shatter!" Lee released his Seismic shatter striking Cp

"Dark Heart! Deadly Sparkle!" Lira released her five sparkles also striking Cap but he got back on his feet immediately.

"Time to give these Planetaries the shock and heat wave of there lives." Cap turned into a bolt of lightning engulfed in fire at the Dark Planetaries.

"Not a chance Planet Dark Water! Waterfall beam!" Ty blasted his beam at Cap weakening him, but the armor protected from most of the damage.

"Give up Planet there's five of us and only one of you." Nala stated

" Maybe but I can still take all of you on at the same time, Planetaries take cover this could get ugly."

"Right!" The team said and hid behind one of the tents.

"Suit yourself Planet, Dark Planetaries arsenal time!" Lee gave the order and the Dark team pulled out there darkness weapons.

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee threw out his Dark Shield.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno created a storm of fire from his sword.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot a black beam from her scepter.

"Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty shot his freeze beam out of his sniper.

"Dark Arrow Shoot!" Lira shot out a yellow arrow which glowed red once fired.

The five weapons powers came together with there powers at Cap with tremendous speed. "Ready, set, go! Take this!" Cap charged his body up with power and let out a giant orb of solar energy reflecting the weapons toward there owners.

"Woah!" The Dark Planetaries dodged the incoming weapons.

"Now to Shine through these Dark hearted people." Cap turned his body into a star of pure and good energy which he attacked the Dark Planetaries with.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!" The Dark Planetaries yelled out as Ultra Planet was attacking them with good energy.

"Enough!" Ty yelled pulling out his flute. "Dark Ocean Flute." Ty played a tone on his flute which stopped Ultra planet from attacking them.

"Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala struck her whip at Ultra Planet draining some of the armors power, but he was still standing ready for more.

"You Dark twits done yet, cause im ready for more."

The Dark Planetaries were bearly levitating as they were weakened by the good energy. "Lee were in no condition to continue we must retreat." Lira spoke in a worrisome tone.

" Agreed, you may have ruined another of our plans but rest assured will be back, and next time you won't be so lucky." The Dark Planetaries teleported out in there neon colors.

"Well another great job Planetaries keep up the good work and remember the power is yours." Ultra Planet returned to the rings and the soul dagger went back to Topaz.

(Sunset)

The Planetaries begin to enjoy the rest of the festival now that there enemies are gone and everything is back to normal.

(With Kwame, Topaz, Gi, and Ma-ti)

"Today was a fun day." Topaz commented.

"Except for fighting the Dark Planetaries." Kwame added.

"They never seem to give up." Gi stated

"I wish we new more about them, so we could learn how to fight back." Ma-ti said.

"Don't worry Ma-ti we've won today's battle and as long as we keep fighting for a peaceful and greener earth Madam Maya and the Dark Planetaries don't stand a chance, right?"

"Right!" The rest of the team agreed

(On the beach, Wheeler and Linka are watching the sunset, there feet in the sand and there holding each others hand in hand)

"I've got to admit Wheeler I actually had fun today." Linka smiled.

"Glad ya did, oh and by the way what were you going to tell me right before we were attacked by those zombies."

"Oh never mind, it wasn't as important as I thought it was."

"Well I guess we should get back home it's getting late." Wheeler said getting up and started walking back to the tents.

"Oh Wheeler?"

"Yeah Ba-b." Wheeler was caught off guard as Linka's lips were up against his and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

Several seconds later Linka finally let go. "Thanks Yankee." Linka giggled and Wheeler fainted with a giant grin on his face.

End of Chapter 12

Well that wraps up this Chapter, so as always im Zdala, so please review and I'll see you in the next Chapter. Arigato.


	13. Chapter 13 Three way Speedway

Z here with another Chapter come right at ya. Enjoy

Chapter 13 Three way speedway

(Dr Blights Ship)

The Eco villains are trying to plot on how to destroy the Planeteers, but they seem to can't come up with anything. Among the eco villains are Dr blight who is working in her private office, Hoggish greedly, Duke Nukem, Sly sludge, looten plumber and Verminous Skum they were all sitting at a round table in the middle of the ship.

"I think we should do a full assault against those eco geeks!" Skum hissed like the rat he is.

"Let me at um, I'll nuke those planet punks and Captain powerless!" Duke Nukem said blasting radiation around the ship almost frying everyone.

"Watch it you radiation reject!!" Sludge Shouted.

"Maybe we could trap them under piles of food that will crush them." Hoggish greedly suggested while eating a dozen pies in one gulp.

"I think not greedly we need a plan that even out smarts them, because they always seem to defeat us. Looten plunder said.

"Relax Gentlemen!" Dr blight busted into the room from her private office. "I've got the perfect solution."

Suddenly Zarm teleported into the room. "Well have you idiots figured out a way to destroy the Planeteers."

"Zarm im glad you're here I was just about to tell them about my newest plan to bring the world and the Planeteers to it's knees."

"Alright this better be good blight, im tired of being defeated by those planet pests."

Dr Blight nodded and went into her secret room, and came back out with a 15 foot tall metal object, it was in the shape of a cube, it had numerous buttons on the face of it, a pointed laser at the top and to towers that were far apart from each other. "This is my Delta Disruptor."

"Your Delta wha-t?" Sly asked scratching his head.

"My Delta Disruptor you idiot!"

"What is the meaning of this contraption blight?" Zarm asked in a serious tone.

"It's no contraption this little device is gonna help us win the planet so we may pollute it any way we want."

"What does it do." Hoggish greedly questioned while stuffing 20 cupcakes into his mouth that he pulled out from his pocket.

"This device can upset the Planets Polarity driving it in any direction I choose, lets say for example the sun."

"Oh doctor-."

"Not now mal, im explaining my plan!"

"But-."

"Can it digital dunce!" Blight roared and Mal shut up instantly.

" Now as I was saying I'll demonstrate." The wicked scientist then entered a five digit code on the panels and the towers glowed bright grey and connected, then the laser shot out a beam and suddenly it caused the ship to spin out of control.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sludge yelled as he was going around in circles.

"Ratssssssssssssssssssssssss!" Skum hissed as he was tossed up against the controls of ths ship.

"Blight do somethinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" Looten shouted

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" the pig man yelled in joy.

"Mal turn it off!!!!" Blight screamed at the top of her lungs and Mal did as she commanded turning off the device which brought the ship back to it's original place.

"Blight explain yourself!"

"Damn, that device should have worked why did it short out!?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you doctor, the device is not fully powerful enough to effect the planets atmosphere, we need a power source strong enough to work on the machine.

"Blight, im still confused how is this gonna help us win the world for us to pollute."

"Simple, we threaten to send the planet into the sun unless the government gives us all rights to pollute anything we want and-. " While blight was speaking the room shook again lightly.

"Blight!"

"Don't look at me the device is off!"

"She's telling the truth Zarm, according to my sensors that shake came from outside of the ship."

"Fine, but as I was saying how are you going to get a power source strong enough to activate that device?"

" Im will find one and when I do, well have control of this planet and it'll be free for us to pollute!" Blight and the rest of the eco villains laughed manically.

(Hope island)

The Planeteers are playing Soccer on the beach, it's Ma-ti, Topaz and Gi vs Wheeler, Kwame and Linka

"Ma-ti catch!" Topaz told her partner as she kicked the ball toward Ma-ti.

"Got it."

"Linka stop him!" Wheeler shouted

"Wind!" Linka summoned up a whirlwind toward the ball spiraling it up in the air.

"My Turn Lightning!" Topaz pointed her ring at the ground and jolted up in the air from the lightning and then kicked the ball toward the goal where Kwame was.

"Dude head's up." Wheeler warned

"Earth!" Kwame created a small earthquake knocking the soccer ball over toward Gi's goal.

"Water!" Gi summoned up a pool of water knocking the ball back up in the air.

The ball spiraled up in the air and Gaia appeared and caught it in her ghost like form. "Sorry to interrupt your game planeteers but we have an eco emergency."

"What is it Gaia?" Topaz asked right before the whole island started shaking like an earthquake.

"What th-e!?"

"That's the problem planeteers, quickly come to the crystal chambers and I'll explain." Gaia then disappeared.

"Alright lets go!" Kwame gave the order and then the Planeteers ran into the Crystal chambers where Gaia was waiting for them at the monitor.

"Were here Gaia."

"Good Planeteers, now take a look at this." Gaia pulled up a visual about something below the earth's surface.

"What's that?"

"Im not sure according to the monitor there's something above the Earth , and it's draining the power making the Planet weaker that's why that small

Earthquake just happened whatever's taking Earth's energy away is slowly going to keep doing it until the Planet explodes."

"We can let that happen."

"That's why I want you Planeteers to find out what's draining the Earth's energy before it's to late, the coordinates are inside the Geo cursier, so good luck."

"Alright Gaia, lets go guys." The Planeteers ran out to the Geo cursier.

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planeteers are relaxing in the Main Chamber with Madam Maya who is meditating through her crystal ball, Lee and Inferno are sparing with bamboo sticks, Nala is playing chess with Ty, and Lira is playing Tennis with Ty's pet Ice Wolf Tsumi.

"Heads up dude." Inferno warned him as he swung the bamboo stick at Lee who dogged it with ease.

"Speak for yourself." Lee came back with a full force attack knocking Inferno on the head and then he fell down.

"You ok dude." Lee extended his hand to help him up.

"Just fine, but this round you won't be so luck." Inferno jumped back up and proceed to spar again.

(With Nala and Ty at the table)

Ty was trying to lure Nala's last four pieces into Checkmate but she's creating her own plan. "Go." Ty moved his knight in an L shape and it ended up to rows away from Nala's king and queen.

"Nice try Ice boy." Nala moved her Rook in an diagonal position capturing his Knight. "Checkmate!" Nala smiled

"Good job Nala." Ty smiled at the though she had won.

(With Lira across from her friends)

"Alright Tsumi give me your best shot." Lira said waving a tennis racket that was made completely of Vines and Lily's.

Tsumi roared and generated a ice shaped like a tennis ball and fired it at Lira.

"Her I go!" Lira started swinging knocking the ice ball in the air, and then Tsumi created three dozens more and proceeded to fire them.

"Hah!" Lira fired two ice balls back at Tsumi but the rest all collided into her each one hitting a piece of her body. "Ouch!!" Lira whimpered at Tsumi came over and brushed up against her trying to comfort her . "It's ok Tsumi Im fine."

"Lira you shouldn't play Tennis with Tsumi you know she likes competition." Nala said.

"I know im just bored, there's no missions to do and we have know leads on the Gemina staff."

"Well try to find something else to do, Tsumi _**Dynywa**_!" Ty Spoke something in Japanese to Tsumi and she strolled out of the chamber heading into the next room for rest.

"I think Lira may have a point guys there's nothing to do since the trail of the Gemina staff went cold."

"We gotta find something to do Im getting tired of sparing with flame head over here." Lee spoke in a bored tone and then suddenly the room started to shake and The Dark Planeteers levitated in the air so that the chamber shaking would not bother them.

"What was that?!" Inferno shouted levitating back on the ground.

Madam Maya who was still siting when the shake occurred raised her hand above the crystal ball and generated black energy inside it. "What's going on, what was that."

"What's wrong Madam Maya?"

"Im sensing a strange power surge coming from underneath the Earth's surface."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but by the looks of my Crystal ball it is powerful."

"What should we do?"

"Find out what it is Dark Planeteers I want that power source."

"Alright a mission!" The team jumped in glory and dispersed.

(Geo cruiser)

The planeteers are heading in the direction of the energy source. "Topaz any luck tracing the energy signature?" Ma-ti asked steering the Geo cruiser.

"Yeah we should be close to it the power meter on the screen is off the chart, whatever this thing is it has a lot of power, so we must find it and fast." Topaz answered

"Then lets head for it, full speed Ma-ti." Kwame gave the command.

"On it Kwame!" Ma-ti put the Geo cruiser into turbo drive and they sped off looking for the power source.

(Dr Blights Ship)

"Dr I have important news on that disturbance that appeared when we were conducting our experiments."

"Well Spill it Mal, I don't got all day."

Mal turned his screen into a visual map and located a point. "The disturbance was caused by an energy surge that's underneath the earth's surface, according to my sensors the power of the item is off the chart it is strong enough that It may have an advantage for us."

"Excellent idea Byte Breath, we can use that item to power the Doctors invention." Skum interrupted there conversation.

"Exactly, Mal set a corse for the power source!" Dr Blight commanded in her viscous tone

"I already have Dr we should be there in a few minutes, but we have a problem."

"What is it now?" Hoggish greedly asked as he guzzled down some soda pop.

"The Planeteers are heading in the same course we are."

"Darn it, doesn't matter Blast them Mal."

"Got it Doctor." Mal set his control to the Doctors Laser and prepared it for fire. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" Mal controlled the laser and it fired toward the direction of the Geo cruiser striking the engine.

(Geo Cruiser)

"Were being Attacked!" Ma-ti yelled trying to get control of the Geo cruiser.

"By who?!"

"Dr Blight!" Wheeler pointed upwards and the Planeteers looked up to find Dr Blights ship hovering over them.

"Those creeps want to fight, I'll give them a fight. Lightning!" Topaz shot a lightning bolt from her ring hitting the aircraft.

"Good work Topaz now Lets regain control and get down there."

(Dr Blights Ship)

The Blast from Topaz Lightning spun the Ship out of control. "Mal, What's going on!!"

"We've been Attacked by the Planeteers and I've seem to lost control of the ship."

"Regain control and hurry!!!" The Blonde Dr Hissed trying to hold on to the Controls

(With the Planeteers)

The Planeteers manage to land the Geo cruiser saftely and they get out to begin tracking the energy source. "Any luck guys?" Gi questioned

while looking on her navigator.

"Nothing."

"Nada."

"No."

Wheeler's navigator turned red for danger zone "Hey wait I got something, the meter picked something up ten feet away."

"Good job Wheeler lets go." The Planeteers proceeded to run toward the source until.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created a ring of fire around the Planeteers trying to engulf them in fire.

"Inferno!" Wheeler yelled at his counterpart

"Not you freaks again."

"Told you we meet again, you trashed our plans last time and were back for a little revenge."

"Well Tough Fortune."

"Ah I think you mean tough luck Linka."

"Oh well Tough Luck, Wind!" Linka Created a Tornado around her and her friends blowing away all of the fire out.

"Well her we go again, Light vs Darkness." Lee said in a monotone voice.

"How can this get any wors-." Before Gi could finish her sentence a beam of radiation was fired at the two teams but was dodged quickly.

"What th-e."

"What's up Eco Geeks!!" The two teams looked over to see Duke Nukem, Dr Blight, Mal (on the flying computer screen), Skum, Sly Sludge and Looten Plunder.

" The Eco Villains!" Both teams of Planeteers shouted

"Well time to radiate two teams of Planeteers at once." Duke nukem then proceed to fire UV Rays at the Planeteers.

"Nice Try, Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot his red laser at the radiation which exploded on contact.

"Water!" Gi drew water from the ground and created a flood toward the

Eco Villains.

Suddenly Sly sludge pulled out a weapon in the shape of a pistol. "Take this Planeteers!" The Pistol shot out a green beam like a laser evaporating the water.

"What th-e."

"Hope you Planeteers like my atom destroyer, this breaks up any solid form of material, courtesy of Dr blight."

"Yeah enough talk, Lee do it."

"Dark Earth! Earthquake! Lee created a earthquake knocking the Eco Villains and the Planeteers down.

"Kwame we've got to get that energy source before they do."

"But were gonna need a lot power to bring it up from the ground."

"Wait I got it, lets combine our powers in a different order we may be able to draw the energy source from the ground."

"Is that possible?"

"Don't know but lets try."

"Let the Elements combine."

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Lightning!" Topaz let our her gold beam.

" Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

By using there powers in different orders, the Planeteers were able to create a rainbow colored beam that drew itself to the ground and began to bring the Strange energy source up from the ground.

"Lee there using there powers at full blast."

"Then let us even things up, Let the Dark Elements combine"

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his dark red beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her dark yellow beam.

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his dark green beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his dark blue beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her dark pink beam.

With the Dark powers in different orders the Dark Planeteers summoned a rainbow of dark colors and also grabbed the energy source, this caused the powers to bring the energy source up and then the powers colored disappeared. The Planeteers, the Dark Planeteers and the eco Villains gazed upon the Golden Diamond the third of the Gemina staff.

Ma-ti gasped "The Golden Diamond!!"

"That's the energy source?!"

"Mal what is that?" Dr Babs Blight questioned her computer henchmen.

"It appears to be some sort of Gold Diamond, and according to my sensors it has maximum power this is just the energy source you need for your Delta Disruptor."

"Excellent, then I must have it, Duke blast them!!"

"Got it, prepare to fry Planeteers!!" Duke Nukem again shot out more purple Colored UV Rays.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning shield protecting them from the Radiation.

"Dark Heart!" Deadly Sparkle!" Lira created her deadly sparkle at the Eco Villains shocking them.

"Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool!" Ty created his vortex shaped water blasting it at the Planeteers.

"Water!" Gi drew more water from the ground and blasted it at Ty's water and then they both evaporated.

"Back off Nature Nerds, that power source is ours." Hoggish greedly told them.

"Fat chance of that happening hog face!" Nala hissed back.

" Enough!!" A bolt of Lightning appeared before the three teams and the body of Zarm appeared.

"Zarm!!" Kwame shouted

"Correct Planeteers, now move out of our way that energy source belongs to us Polluters."

"Not a chance Zarm!" Came another voice and Gaia's body appeared before the Planeteers in her ghostly form.

"Gaia! The Planeteers said in relief.

"Zarm, that Diamond does not belong to you so stand down."

"That doesn't belong to you either sister dear!" The Planeteers heard another voice and looked around and then Madam Maya's ghostly image appeared before them.

"Madam Maya!!" The Dark Planeteers bowed to there leader of the Dark world.

"Maya what are you doing here?" Zarm Questioned angrily

"Im claiming what is rightly mine, that Diamond belongs to my forces and I will stop at nothing to get it."

"Really Maya, will to bad because that belongs to the forces of Pollution."

"Really Dark Planeteers show them whose boss." Maya commanded and the Dark Planeteers got into there fighting positions.

"Eco Villains!" The Eco Villains then proceeded to get into fight position.

"Wait!!" Gaia came between the two groups. "The Fighting isn't getting us anywhere, if we continue to fight It will be a equally matched."

"I hate to say this but your right sister dear, fighting will only end up in the same draw it is always in."

"But who gets that Diamond, it is powerful enough to suit all of our needs, only one of us gets it."

"What do you propose sister?"

"A Challenge that will put our powers to the test."

"How about a race, this is a perfect opportunity for our servants to go against each other."

" That's an Excellent idea, what do you think Dark Planeteers?"

"We think that's a excellent idea." Lee answered

"Planeteers?" Gaia questioned

"Were up to it Gaia!" Kwame said speaking for his team.

"Dr Blight!" Zarm asked

"The Eco Villains will be ready for the challenge." Dr Blight answered

"Very well, all team Leader choose three racers." Gaia said.

Zarm was the first to choose "I choose Dr Blight, Duke Nukem, and Verminous Skum."

Madam Maya choose Second " I choose Lee, Inferno and Lira."

Gaia Choose Lastly " I choose Wheeler, Kwame and Topaz."

"Very Well, then you all have a hour to build your vehicles and meet us back here, Gaia will make sure the diamond is safe." Madam Maya said

"Why Gaia, why not me!" Zarm hissed

"Because she's a goody two shoes, she made a challenge and she'll keep it."

"Thanks for seeing it my way." Gaia then generated blue energy from her hands and put a shield around the Golden Diamond.

"Very Good, now remember meet me back here in one hour." Zarm Teleported back to Dr blights ship taking the Eco Villains with them, Madam Maya teleported back to the dimension with the Dark Planeteers and Gaia and the Planeteers stayed there in the Qurray.

(Dr Blights Ship)

"Mal pass me the blowtorch!!"

"Right away Dr." Mal came up on his computer screen and passed the Wicked Dr her blowtorch with his robo hand.

"How's your vehicle coming Doc?" Duke Nukem asked while Sly Sludge helped him build his.

"Excellent, I've added a few surprises to my Hover Car that I think the Planeteers will enjoy."

"Such as."

"Acid Missiles, Toxic jet boots, Radars, and it comes in a nice pink like my outfit."

"Well mine is sure to win, it's powered by fifteen gallons of Radiation that I stole from a Scientist a few weeks ago."

"Well mine is as perfect as mine it has my face, Toxic detonators, and I can produce enough smog to cover an entire city."

"Excellent keep working, the sooner the better."

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planeteers are building there Vehicles Lee is working on his own, Inferno Is being helped by Ty and Lira is being helped by Nala.

"This race will be easy, and once we win you can consider that Golden Diamond good as in our hands."

"Ty what new modifications are you adding to my Fire Racer."

"Im adding Miniature disintegration robots, once you attack with your Flame Blaster the robots will eat through anything."

"Good work Ty, but it'll take more than a few Robots to win this race."

"Oh and what are you doing to Lira's Mini motorcycle." Inferno started to burst out laughing.

"Hey just because im the smallest and the youngest doesn't mean I won't win."

"Im just joking with you, relax Plant Girl."

"Don't worry Lira, with these new Wind fuel cell attachments that im inputting will be able to win that Diamond and will be closer to finding that Gemina staff."

"Then may the best Dark Warrior Win!" Lee said

(The Quarry)

The Planeteers are modifying there Solar Powered Motorcycles to make them go faster.

"Hey Ma-ti pass me the monkey Wrench." Wheeler told Ma-ti and then he reached in Wheelers tool box until he found one.

"Here Wheeler."

"Thanks Little Buddy, when I tighten this the Solar Cycles will go faster than they ever could."

"Good work Wheeler, make all the adjustments you can that way we can win this race and get the Second item of the Gemina staff."

"Hey guys you think we could use our rings to give the cycles a better boost."

"Well it's worth a shot, lets try." Kwame, Wheeler and Topaz put there rings into the solar generators.

"Good work Planeteers were gonna need all the fire power if we want to win and stop Zarm and Maya."

(A hour Later)

Zarm and the Eco Villains teleport into the Quarry along with the Dark Planeteers.

"Time's up it's time for this challenge to begin." Zarm said

"First we need a race track."

"I'll be in charge of that." Zarm generated red energy from his hands and then a circular area appeared with millions of people in the seats cheering for the event to start, and in the center of the arena was the starting line that went deep underground.

"Mal will keep track off all the racers."

"Fine all racers to the starting line."

" _Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the Eco races, im your host Mal and I'll being in charge of this race this afternoon, but before we get started lets meet our racers and see there vehicles." _

" _First representing the Eco Villains we have Dr Babs Blight, a renowned scientist who believes pollution is the key to the future." _Dr Blight's Vehicle was a hover car that was colored bright pink like her outfit, it had and artillery of Missiles underneath the hood.

"_Second on the Eco Villains Team we have Duke Nukem, the radiated polluter who enjoys high UV rays in the summer, Pollution and destroying the Planeteers."_ Duke Nukems vehicle was a cart, it was painted black and was in the shape of a stone, also it had a container that absorbed UV Radiation from the atmosphere.

" _Third on the Eco Villains we have that Mutated rat, the polluter of many oceans and wildlife you know him he's Verminous Skum."_ Skum's hover car was in the shape and painted like his face with oversized rockets on the back.

"_First on the Planeteers team we have the Planeteer of Earth Kwame." _Kwame's Solar Cycle was painted full green, with solar panels on the back.

"_Second on the Planeteers team we have the Planeteer of Fire Wheeler."_ Wheeler's Solar cycle was painted full red with solar panels on the back.

"_Third on the Planeteers team we have the Planeteer of Lightning Topaz."_ Topaz's Solar Cycle was painted full gold with solar panels on the back.

"_First on the Darkness team we have the Planeteer of Dark Earth Lee." _Lee's cycle was a completely made of stones and they were colored dark green .

"_Second on the Darkness team we have the planeteer of Dark Fire Inferno." _ Inferno's cycle looked like a harley with painted red flames and cannons in the front.

"_Third on the Darkness team we have the Planeteer of Dark Heart Lira." _Lira's Miniature motorcycle fit her size, it was small and covered with vines and roses.

"Our Racers will start at the Starting line, go downward into the spiraling twister of doom, next they have to go up ice mountain, across the shocking Electro bridge, after that they have to go through TNT Canyon, if they survive that they have to go through the Toxic Tunnels, the deadly moonlit glass and lastly the shock triangles, whichever team makes it in first will be awarded the prize of the Golden Diamond, so racers to the staring line.

"Go get them guys!" Nala yelled from up in the stands.

" Kwame, Wheeler, Topaz good luck!" Gi, Linka and Ma-ti shouted

"Run over those Eco geeks!" Sly sludge, Hoggish greedly and Looten plunder also shouted

"This shall be entertaining." Zarm said levitating in the air next to Gaia.

"We shall see who triumphs, good or evil."

( At the starting line) Kwame, Wheeler, Topaz, Lee, Inferno, Lira, Dr Blight, Skum, and Duke Nukem brought there vehicles to the starting line.

"Prepare to lose Nature Nerds!!" Skum hissed

"Fat chance, Kwame, Topaz you guys ready for this."

"Yes."

"Im ready Wheeler."

"Inferno, Lira you guys ready."

"Im ready Lee!"

"Ditto Dude."

"_Racers get ready!"_

"_On you mark!"_

"_Get Set!"_

"_GO!" _

In a fiery shot from mal's robotic arm the nine racers speed of downward toward the endless Twister of doom. Once in there the Racers began to have trouble keeping control of there vehicles.

(With Wheeler)

"Kwame, Topaz I can't control my Cycle this twister making me lose control."

"Hang on Wheeler I'll get us ahead. Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake knocking the Dark Racers back, but not Dr Blights team.

(With Dr Blight)

"Nice Try Earth boy, eat Acid Missiles!" The Wicked Dr fired five Missiles at Kwame.

(With Topaz)

"Nice try Blight, Lightning!" Topaz shot out a lightning bolt destroying the Toxic Missiles.

(With Duke Nukem)

"Prepare to be radiated!!" Duke nukem's vehicle blasted UV rays toward Topaz knocking her cycle back.

(With Inferno)

"Dark fire!" Inferno shot out a stream of fire burning duke nukem, if anybody's gonna destroy the planeteers it's gonna be me, Lira get us ahead.

(With Lira)

"Got it Inferno! Lira pressed a button on her cycle and vines came out of the sides which attached to Lee and Inferno's cycle and lifted them up to first place.

(With Skum)

"You can't win." Verminous Skumm shot Toxic detonators onto Lee's cycle and Lira cycle which exploded on impact.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Woah!"

The Explosion put Skum in first place, Inferno in second, Kwame in third, Topaz in fourth, Wheeler in fifth, Dr blight in sixth, Duke nukem in seventh, Lira in eighth, and Lee dead last.

(Outside of the race)

"_The race is heating up as the Eco Villains are ahead of the Planeteers team." _

(With Gi, Ma-ti and Linka)

"Come on guys!"

"Wheeler you can do it."

"Go get um."

(With Hoggish greedly Looten plunder and Zarm)

"Excellent my pollution puppets!" Zarm threw his fist up in glory

"Go get um!"

"Yeah get um." Hoggish greedly said eating five hot dogs and three diet soda's.

(Back in the area)

The racers are finally out of the twister and are heading up Ice mountain with the Eco Villains running the show, the Planeteers team in second and the Dark Planeteers in third.

(With Kwame)

"Wheeler Topaz were heading up ice mountain, we need to cut DR Blight and her henchmen off."

(With Topaz)

"I hear you Kwame, me and Wheeler will attack from the side and then you do your stuff."

(With Kwame)

"Got it."

(With Topaz)

"Ready Wheeler?"

(With Wheeler)

"Ready."

"Aim."

"Fire!"

(With Topaz)

"Lightning!"

Wheeler and Topaz drove ahead of Kwame and fired a stream of Fire and Lightning which created a fiery electric wall blocking the road causing the Eco Villains to stop

(With Kwame)

"Earth!" Kwame used his powers and made a stone ramp then the Trio of Planteers rode over the Fire.

(With Lira)

"Hey Lee give us a hand."

(With Lee)

"Im on it Dark Earth!" Lee created a stone shield around his teammates and they rode through the electric fire.

(With Dr Blight)

"Damn they tricked us, Duke do something!!"

(With Duke Nukem)

"Got it Doc!" Duke shoe some radiation and created a hole through the fire which they drove through.

The Dark Planeteers are now in first with the Planeteers behind them and the Eco Villains in dead last, the racers are coming up toward the Electro bridge, a yellow neon bridge made of nothing but Electricity.

(With Dr Blight)

"This is war now." Dr Blight Shot out three dozen toxic Missiles toward the Planeteers.

(With Skum)

"Im with you blight, Detonators away!!" Skum shot out a few detonators and an explosion was created knocking the Planeteers and the Dark Planeteers back.

(With Duke Nukem)

"Later suckers Ha!"

(With Wheeler)

"Topaz give us a boost using your powers we maybe able to get ahead."

(With Topaz)

"Im on it, hang on to your seats, Lightning!" Topaz turned her and the boys into Lightning and they zipped past the Electro bridge that leads to TNT Canyon.

(With Lira)

"This isn't fair were in last." Lira started to whine

(With Inferno)

"Now more Mr nice Inferno!!"

(With Lee)

"I wouldn't worry I told Nala and Ty to set a little surprise at the TNT canyon.

(Outside the Arena)

"_Now our racers are heading toward the deadly TNT Canyon, if they survive they'll be on there way to the Toxic Tunnels." _

(Back in the area)

In the TNT canyon Nala and Ty await the racers.

" Nala do you see them coming."

"Yes the Eco Villains are first and the Planeteers are second."

"Then lets make this race more interesting, Magma Minions!" Ty shouted and a dozen magma Minions appeared on the TNT mountains.

"When the racers go by detonate the TNT and destroy them." Nala told the Minions and they nodded before they disappeared.

(With Topaz)

"Hey Kwame im getting a reading off of my cycle."

(With Kwame)

"What about?"

(With Topaz)

"There's a strong heat source coming from on top of the TNT."

(With Wheeler)

"Not just any heat source, look!" Wheeler pointed up and the Planeteers saw the magma minions with fire in there hands as they set fire to the TNT.

(With Dr Blight)

"Ha enjoy your death Planteers." The wicked Dr shot three missiles at the TNT which caused more of them to explode.

(With Duke Nukem)

"Skum get us out of here!!"

(With Skum)

"Alright." Skum attached his vehicle to his comrades and pressed a turbo boost button and they made it through the explosion.

(With Duke Nukem)

"See ya later Eco geeks."

(With Wheeler)

"Kwame where not gonna make it!!"

(With Topaz)

"Oh yes we will Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning shield around her friends but only Kwame and Wheeler made it through before she started to become weak. "Ah my powers." Topaz became so weak that she couldn't keep control and the explosion from the TNT knocked her off her cycle

(With Wheeler)

"Topaz!!"

(With Kwame)

"We need to help her!"

(With Wheeler)

"No dude you go finish the race I'll go see if she's alright."

(With Kwame)

"Got it!" Kwame sped off toward the Toxic Tunnels.

(With Wheeler)

Wheeler jumps off his cycle and rushes to see if Topaz is ok.

"Topaz wake up Topaz, Topaz!"

Topaz who was out cold woke up. "Wheeler what happened?"

"The Dark Planeteers sent there Magma Minions to blow up the TNT and you protected us but you used to much power."

"But im fine now."

"No your not you have to withdrawal from the race your powers will not allow you to go any further."

"Im fine, I can make it."

"Well if your sure, then lets get going." Wheeler helped Topaz up and they got back on there cycles driving off.

(Outside the arena)

"_Well it looks like Wheeler and Topaz are now if last place, can they get back up in first place to win." _

(With Gi, Ma-ti and Linka in the stands with the audience)

"There cheating."

"That's not fair."

"Guys lets get down there to make sure they don't try anything." Gi, Linka and Topaz then jumped down from the stands and started running toward the arena.

"Where do you think you three are going." The Trio looked back to see Nala and Ty standing behind them.

"You cheated, you tried to blow up the canyon so they wouldn't win."

"And you almost killed Topaz." Ma-ti added

"You fools aren't going to interrupt us from wining this race, Magma Minions get them!" Nala yelled and the dozen Magma Minions appeared before them with swords ready to fight.

"Terminate them!" Ty commanded then he and Nala teleported out, while the magma minions started to charge.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring to control the minds of the minions stopping them in there tracks.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado spiraling the warriors up in the air.

"Water!" Gi drew water from the ground and blasted it at the Dozen Magma minions destroying all of them.

"Lets go!" Linka said and then the three went toward the arena.

(Back in the arena)

The Racers had made it through the Toxic Tunnels which were aligned with toxic waste and are now making there way to the moonlit glass, the road which is made completely of basaltic glass, the road maybe smooth but it is small and not enough to fir all the racers. The Eco Villains are in first place, The Dark Planeteers are in second and the good Planeteers are in last.

(With Skumm)

"Were winning, as soon as we finish the world will fall before us."

(With Duke Nukem)

"Exactly, win we win I can pollute the world with my radiation."

(With Dr blight)

"And those idiots can't stop us."

(With Inferno)

"Those fools think they can outwit us well, they got another thing coming. Dark Fire!" Inferno launched a blast of fie at verminous Skum destroying his vehicle completely due to the mini robots Ty had implanted in there. "I gotta thank Ty for that later."

(With Verminous Skumm)

"Curse You, you dirty ratttttttsssss!!!!" Skum hissed as loud as he could since he was out of the race.

(With Wheeler)

"Hey Kwame, Skums out of the race."

(With Kwame)

"I know that gives us a ideal chance to win faster."

(With Topaz)

"Leave the Dark Planeteers to me. Lightning!" Topaz shot out a bolt of Lightning toward Lira destroying her cycle instantly, and she was knocked off to the ground.

(With Lira)

"Hey no fair, Lee, Inferno stop them there coming up behind you."

(With Lee)

"My Turn, Dark Earth!" Lee created a landslide toward Topaz's cycle knocking her off of it and onto the road.

(With Topaz)

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Topaz came crashing down on the moonlit glass road.

(With Kwame)

"Topaz!"

(With Topaz)

"I'll be ok go on to the shock triangles I'll meet you at the end of the race!"

(Outside the arena)

"_Ah oh it looks like some of our racers have been knocked out of the race, with only six remaning who will win." _

(Back in the arena)

The remain six racers are now making there way to the shock triangles a two mile long path of electrocuted red triangles. The Eco villains are in first the, the Dark Planeteers in second, and the good Planeteers in last.

(With Dr Blight)

"Duke, were almost to the end I need you to keep the Eco geeks off our trail why I win." She then speeded past five triangles.

(With Duke Nukem)

"Got it doc, ok planet punks prepare for a long radiation death!!" Duke nukem shot out a purple blast of UV rays toward Kwame.

(With Kwame)

"Oh no you don't Earth!" Kwame created a landslide toward Duke nukem. Both attacks destroyed the vehicles on contact knocking those two out the race.

(With Lee)

"Ha later losers!!"

(With Wheeler)

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Lee, Fire!" Wheeler launched a stream of fire in back of him and burned out Lee's tires on his cycle.

(With Lee)

"Damn you, Inferno Stop him."

(With Inferno)

"Got it dude!" Inferno put his cycle into turbo and he zipped past the rest of the triangles.

The remaining three racers are on there last stretch of road almost near the end, Dr Blight in first, Wheeler in second, and Inferno in third.

(With Dr Blight)

"Ha those suckers thought they could outwit the talented and gorgeous Babs Blight!"

(With Wheeler)

"It's a little early to be celebrating don't you think Blight."

(With Inferno)

"Yeah you haven't won yet."

(With Dr Blight)

She turned around to see Wheeler and Inferno driving behind her. "You'll never win eat my dust Planeteers!!" Dr blight put her cart into hyper and sped past them leaving a cloud of smog.

(With Inferno)

"Dark Fire!" Inferno powered up his jets on his cycle and got another Turbo boost.

(With Wheeler)

"Fire!" Wheeler gave himself a turbo boost also using his powers.

The three Racers were going fast and they made it to the finish line at the same time.

(Outside the arena)

"_That concludes are race folks, but it looks like we have a three way tie, so lets playback and see who won shall we_." Mal played back the screen off the finishing line and the crowd roared in applause when they saw Wheeler cross the line first.

"_And our winner in the Planeteers is Wheeler!"_

"Alright Wheeler!" Ma-ti yelled from the sidelines.

"Good job Yankee." Linka blew a kiss at Wheeler.

"Lets go guys." Gi told them and they ran to the Finish line where they met Wheeler and Kwame and Topaz who were not far behind.

"Alright Wheeler, you won!" Topaz cheered

"Good work my friend, now the Diamond is now in good hands instead of evil." Suddenly mal flew over with the Golden Diamond in his hand.

"First prize goes to the Planeteers." As Mal was about to give the Planeteers the diamond Zarm teleported out of nowhere and snatched it from him.

"Zarm!"

"I refuse to let my minions be defeated by you again, Blight catch!" Zarm threw the Diamond to Dr Blight who had her Delta Disruptor near by with the rest of the Eco Villains.

"Thank you Zarm and now it is time for us Polluters to take this planet for ourselves." Dr blight put the Golden Diamond into the machine and started activating it. At first nothing happened and then in a flash of light, the Delta Disruptor let out a purple mist and the ground started to move.

"Mal what's happening!?"

"The Diamond is overloading the system, instead of moving the planets polarity, your draining the energy out of the earth, if It is not stopped the planet will explode!"

"Blight you idiot!!" Looten shouted

"Well lets get out of here for now, while where still living." Zarm teleported out with the Eco Villains leaving the Delta Disruptor which was now starting to draining the energy out of earth.

"Guys we gotta stop Dr blight's invention before it's to late."

"Then let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The Powers came together to form the hero.

"I've got to stop this before it destroys the earth!" Cap proceeded to fly over to the Delta Disruptor but was struck by familiar beams. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"That Diamond belongs to us Planet!" The Planeteers looked over to see the Dark Planeteers across the way from them.

"Everyone Dark Planet time!"

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark green beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark red beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her Dark pink beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark blue beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Dark Planet!" The Dark powers came together to form the body of the villain.

"Oh no not her again."

"That's right planet prepare to perish." Dark Planet turned herself into a phoenix fire and flew at Cap.

"Chill out Darkness." Cap blew a ice beam at Dark Planet stopping her phoenix fire. "That ought to put you out for good." Cap said to himself, but he spoke to soon as Dark Planet broke free from the ice.

"Nice try Planet, but die!" Dark Planet fired Dark beams from her insignia striking Cap down to the ground.

"Now to get the diamond!" Dark Planet flew over to the Delta Disruptor and tried to open the hatch with her super strength to reach to diamond.

"Oh no you don't." Cap got back on his feet and flew full speed at her like a jet.

"Have some Diamond power Planet!" Darkness started draining energy from the Delta Disruptor and fired it back in Darkness beams that were more powerful than they were before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cap was blasted back.

"Cap!" The Planeteers shouted

"Go Darkness!!"

"Hey Topaz I think it's time Cap had an upgrade don't you think?" Gi asked

"Im on it." Topaz pulled out the soul dagger and threw it up in the air. "Lightning!" Topaz let out her gold beam and the Soul Dagger broke into a million pieces and created Cap's armor.

"By the Power of the Soul dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Die Ultra Planet!" Dark Planet fired more of her Dark energy that was being powered by the Golden Diamond.

"Your not getting the drop on me this time." Cap fired back good energy beams at Dark Planet destroying the Delta Disruptor on contact and the Diamond dropped below them.

Ma-ti made a quick dash and caught the Golden Diamond as it fell from the sky "Got it!"

"Now to wrap you up for good Dark Planet." Cap turned into Tree Branches and tied himself around Dark Planet making her unable to move.

"Don't you know it's wrong to hold a lady against her will." Dark Planet turned her body into Dark Lightning and went through Ultra Planet's armor shocking him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ultra Planet fell to the ground.

"Now to put you down for the count!" She then charged her powers to maximum and flew at Ultra Planet.

"Ma-ti throw me the Diamond!" Ultra Planet said.

"Ok!" Ma-ti threw the Golden Diamond and the super hero.

"How about some Ultra Energy Dark Planet!" Ultra Planet combine his powers with the Golden Diamond and created his Multicolored Beam at Dark Planet

"What th-e, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dark Planet was struck by the Ultra beam of good energy which drained her powers. "Oh no im getting weaker, Dark Planeteers I must return to the Dark Dimension.

"Everyone bring her back!" Lee ordered and the Planeteers raised there rings.

"The Dark power is yours." Dark Planet returned to the rings.

"Give up Dark Planeteers, Dark Planet is finished." Ultra Planet spoke to the evil counterparts

"Yeah you guys lose again." Wheeler said.

"You've won this battle Planeteers but were not finished yet, see ya." The Dark Planeteers teleported out in neon colors.

Ultra Planet flew down before the Planeteers. "Here you go Planeteers." He Handed them the Golden Diamond. "Were a step ahead of our enemies Planeteers, the Golden Diamond now belongs to the forces of good so until im needed again the Power is Yours." Ultra Planet returned to the rings.

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planeteers are begging for forgiveness to an angry Madam Maya. "I don't believe this you lost the Golden Diamond to the Planeteers."

"Were sorry Madam Maya, it's not our fault Captain Planet-."

"Silence!! I don't want to know what happened, for now leave me."

"Yes Madam." The Dark Planeteers hastily ran out the Madam's chambers.

"Mark my words Planeteers you shall not win the Gemina Staff over me I swear of it!!" Madam Maya threw up her fist shouting in anger.

(Later in the Quarry)

"Well guys like Cap said were ahead of our enemies, now that we got the Golden Diamond were one step closer to finding the Gemina staff."

"I think you deserve most of the credit Wheeler, you did manage to survive the last minutes of the race with Dr blight and Inferno. Ma-ti said

"And you came back to help me when I was almost killed in the TNT canyon." Topaz smiled

"You did a great job Yankee." Linka complimented

"Ah it was nothing." Wheeler put his hands on the back of his head with a shyness gesture.

"Well lets get ready to pack up and head back." Gi said.

"Hey I got a better idea."

"What is it Topaz?" Kwame asked

Suddenly Topaz ran to her cycle and started it up. "Race you guys back to Hope island." Topaz sped off

"Oh your totally on." Wheeler went to his Solar Cycle and sped off.

"Hey Im in this to." Kwame got on his Solar cycle and sped off.

" Hey common guys lets beat them back to Hope island." Gi suggested

"Good idea." Linka said

"Lets go!" Ma-ti shouted for joy and the three jumped into the Geo cruiser flying away to join in on the fun with the rest of there friends.

End of Chapter 13. Im all done with this Chapter, so review tell me did you like it, oh and don't be afraid to add some friendly criticism or advice im a new writer and I would like some advice If you have any.

See you next Chapter. Arigato


	14. Chapter 14 Past and Futures uncovered

Z here and I want you to enjoy Chapter 14, so enjoy!

Chapter 14 Past and Futures uncovered

(An unknown desolate place where the sky is filled with darkness and there's no humans around 3 strangers are running for there lives from a mysterious shadow.)

"Guys hurry up!" The Teenage girl shouted as she ran as fast as she could

"Dude it's right behind you!!!" The first boy shouted as loud as he could.

"Take this!" The boy held out his hand and out an energy beam from his hand toward the shadow pushing it back.

The girl then proceeded to clap her hands together and a portal opened up before them. "Lets go!" The girl ran into the portal and the first teenage boy went half way through.

"Dude come' on it's right behind you." The boy who was near the shadow did five back flips near to the portal and jumped inside and then the portal evaporated into thin air.

( In Western Africa)

"Open Fire!" Mama Slaughter shouted and her band of poachers fired there machine guns, Ak47's and bazookas toward a mountain peak of rocks were the Planeteers are hiding.

"When can we stop Mother!" Mama's Slaughter's son asked.

"As soon as we kill the planeteers and pouch those lions to extinction, now shut your trap and keep firing!" She roared

"Yes Mother!" He continued to fire.

(Behind the mountain top)

"What's are game plan guys, we can't hid here forever if we want to save the lions of Africa we gotta attack sooner or later." Topaz Questioned

"Don't worry Topaz they'll run out ammo eventually."

"Until then why don't we help them run out of ammo, lets shake things up Earth!" Kwame created an earthquake toward the Slaughters band of poachers knocking the men with the machine guns out there hands.

"My, Turn Fire!" Wheeler Burned the weapons making them to hot to handle.

"Heart!" Ma-ti affected the minds of the solider making them stop in there tracks.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot a lightning blot destroying the men's Ak47's.

"Wind!" Linka summoned up a Tornado toward the men.

"Water!" Gi drew cold spring water from the ground adding it to the tornado freezing most of the men.

"Damn!" Mama slaughter cursed at the sight of her workers frozen.

The Planeteers finally came out from behind the mountain " Give it up slaughter your pouching days are over!"

"That's what you think Planeteers!" Mama Slaughter and her son grabbed two bazookas out of the frozen men's hand.

"Hasta la vista, Planeteers!" Mama slaughter and her son fired the bazooka toward the hill creating a avalanche.

"Guys look out!" The planeteers were about to be crushed underneath the rocks but an black wave came out of nowhere and destroyed them.

"What th-e." The Planeteers looked at each other in confusion.

"Who did that!" Mama slaughter looked around.

"We did!" Everyone looked up on the mountain and saw three figures who's identity's were covered by the suns light .

" Well then Die!" The slaughters fired again.

"Humph." The first boy punched the bullets destroying them.

"Fire again!" The slaughters preferred to fire again.

"Take this." The girl shot a blue energy ball from her hand disintegrating the bazookas into ash.

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but there sure powerful."

"Are they on our side?"

"Must be."

While the Planeteers were observing the three figures, the African Animal Protection Agency hovered over the Slaughters with helicopters pointing guns at them. "This is the AAPA, Mama Slaughter you are under arrest for pouching lions in our territory.

"We give." the two put there hands up.

"Woah that was unbelievable." Wheeler said still starring at the three.

"Who are you, we demand that you show yourselves."

"We will but not here, meet us back at hope island and we will reveal ourselves." The girl spoke and then the three disappeared into thin air.

"Guys lets hurry and get back to Hope island!" Kwame gave the order and the planeteers went back to the Geo Cruiser and sped off to Hope island

Several minutes later the Planeteers reach Hope island, and get out to star browsing for any sign of the three that helped them. "Well were back!"

"Those three said to meet us back at Hope island in a few minutes and then they would explain everything." Kwame said

"Planeteers is something wrong." Gaia asked appearing before them on the land.

Topaz explained "Gaia it was amazing we were almost about to be killed by the slaughters and there guns but these three strangers saved us."

"And they said to meet us back at Hope island so we can meet them face to face." Ma-ti added

"Well I haven' t seen anybody around here, I've been in the crystal chambers and I didn't sense any presence around here besides mine.

"Well that's strange where could they be!"

"Looking for us!" The Planeteers and Gaia looked up on one of the pal trees at the very top and there standing there was the three figures who's identity's were being covered by the sun again.

"It's them!" Linka shouted

"Alright we here now we want to know who you are."

"Fine, im the Planeteer of Metal!" The first boy jumped down revealing he was Tate, Kwame's old friend.

"Tate!" Kwame shouted

"Im the Planeteer of Space!" The girl jumped down revealing herself to be Sapphire Kage's younger sister.

"Sapphire!" Gi shouted

"Lastly im the Planeteer of Sound!" The boy in the middle jumped down revealing himself to be the planeteers old and reliable friend Kage.

"Kage!" Wheeler shouted

The three were wearing full stealth suits, Tate's was silver, Sapphire's was teal and Kage's was black, each of the suits came complete with metal reflection gloves and belts with the Eco symbol that captain planet has on his chest. "Long time no see guys aren't you happy to see us." Kage asked at the sight of his friends with there mouths open.

"Bu-t how?" Topaz asked

"Gaia how many rings did you create." Ma-ti asked with his jaw wide open.

"I only made six rings I swear." Gaia looked as stunned as the planeteers.

"That's impossible there are only six elemental rings, how did you obtain those powers."

"Long story, why don't we explain it all in the crystal chambers." Sapphire suggested and the team of nine planeteers along with Gaia went into the crystal chambers gathered a few chairs and sat down in a circle.

(Crystal Chambers)

"I do not believe it how did you obtain such power Tate." Kwame questioned his friend."

"Like I said it's a long story." Kage said.

"Do explain we have time." Linka added

"Well for starters I'll tell you a lot of things had changed after we last left you Planeteers."

"What happened Kage I thought you were going to search more about the Gemina staff once you got Sapphire back."

"I did but something happened when I left Hope island to go back to Napal."

"What happened?"

"Me and Sapphire got sucked into some kind of Portal and we were taken to this strange place."

"It was a deserted land filled with dark energy in it's atmosphere there were no people and no animals, this place looked like it had no life on it for years." Sapphire added to her brothers statement.

"I also got sucked into that same portal when I was feeding the animals of my village, and that's when I met Kage and Sapphire."

"So how'd you guys get those powers." Wheeler still wondered while scratching his head.

"After I while we figured out that we were in the future."

"The future!" The Planeteers gasped

"We figured that out when we found an old newspaper on the ground and it was entitled _**Darkness is among us.**_"

"You see Planeteers as we were looking around the future we met a strange woman who claimed to be the future Gaia."

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Gaia from the future."

"This is to weird."

"I'll say."

"Please continue."

"She informed us that she brought us to the future to except one of her powerful gifts."

"Which were?"

"These." Kage held out his hand to the Planeteers revealing a black ring with waves on them, Sapphire held out her hand revealing a Teal ring with a cosmic symbol on it, and Tate held out his hand revealing silver ring with a Metal symbol on it.

"I created those." Gaia muttered to herself observing the rings. "But that can't be I swore to never make another ring because I didn't want the same effect to be placed on the other rings like it was on Topaz's Lightning ring."

"You had no choice, you created the rings of three elements not mentioned in Nature, Sound, Space and Metal, to help you combat against the Darkness."

"The Darkness." GI shivered at the thought of it.

"You see Planeteers once we received the rings we agreed to help the future Gaia protect what's left of the earth."

"What happened to the earth."

"That's the reason why were here, the future Gaia sent us back in time to deliver this to you, but on our way the darkness tired to stop us." Tate said pulling out a large metal disc with nine slots from his stealth suit.

"What is it?"

"Were not sure but Gaia said this was important to get back to you and warn you, she said it will explain all your questions about the Darkness."

"Planeteers we wish to activate this disc so we may know the truth about the future and what lead to the Darkness forming."

"Well help, what do we gotta do?"

"All of us must insert our rings into one of these nine slots." Tate spoke in a cool relaxed tone."

"Alright then." The Planeteers took off there rings and put it into each one of the slots. It only took a few seconds but the rings glowed a rainbow color in there slots and up came a rainbow light which was starting to generate an image of something.

"What is it?" Ma-ti asked

The colors came together and the Planeteers could see that the image of Gaia's future self appeared before them. The future Gaia did not look the same as she did now, she had aged from a beautiful young mother of earth to a old woman, her clothes had changed to her purple dress was reverted into a white one and she had a Planet shaped necklace on her neck.

"Is that Gaia?"

"Woah, she's old."

"Is that me?" Gaia looked stunned.

"Greetings Planeteers of Earth, I am the future Gaia from the year 3000."

"Nice to meet you." The Planeteers waved and said at the same time.

"Kage, Sapphire, Tate good work you did as I said and delivered the message before it was to late."

"Before what is to late Gaia?"

"Planeteers as you know Earth has a possibility of numerous futures were either good rules or evil rules, but sadly we have a more pressuring matter to attend to about my sister."

"Gaia what happened to the Future Planeteers why aren't they there protecting the Earth."

"The Planeteers are no more, in my time Madam Maya managed to gain control of the Gemina Staff and she imprisoned the Planeteers in her evil silence mirror for eternity, and then after that the rest of the world fell into the Darkness hands that's why I've created three more power rings to defend what's left of the planet."

"How did this happen Gaia?" Kwame asked

"The Planeteers were defeated and the Gemina staff fell into the wrong hands, my sister got control of it and the Darkness took over, the people of my planet were thrown into darkness and she became supreme overlord of earth, leaving me the only last line of defense of keeping the Planet safe."

Ma-ti put his head down in shame. "I don't believe it we failed to defeat Maya."

"It wasn't your fault Planeteers with the help of the Dark Planeteers she was able to win easily."

"Why are the Dark Planeteers helping her, don't they know she's evil and cannot be trusted." Sapphire commented.

"That's more to the point Planeteers, im bringing you this message on how we can get the Gemina staff before they do."

"Wait- future Gaia, we wanna know more about everything before we continue."

"Such as?"

"We first wanna know more about the Gemina staff, I mean where did it come from and why does Madam Maya want it so badly."

The future Gaia did not answer but she Focused and generated green energy and then the Crystal chambers turned into an Egyptian tomb. "Planeteers this is the birth place of the Gemina Staff."

"Woah." The Team gazed upon the tomb which had gold walls with Egyptian writing and a pad with strange markings on it.

"Planeteers the Gemina Staff was created millions of years ago in ancient Egypt by this man." An image of a young Adult Man who was wearing a white robe with gold symbols.

"Who is that?"

"His name was Lightnor, the creator of the Gemina staff."

"How could he have created such a powerful weapon."

"You see Planeteers Lightnor was a ordinary Egyptian, whose civilization was endangered due to an evil monarch, who's name was Zinwar." The future Gaia showed them a image of another Egyptian male dressed in black, gold and white robs with symbols for hate on them.

"ZinWar?"

"You see Planeteers Zinwar was the dictator of ancient Egypt, his main goal was to have complete control over egypt, he killed who ever got in his way from obtaining power and Wealth, he soon began to try to conquer the rest of the world." "Lightnor knew he had to do something, so he created a powerful weapon out of gold and casted an ancient spell that he heard, the spell conquered up the energy from the Gods up above energizing The Gemina Staff into a dangerous weapon that holds unlimited power, Anyway Zinwar heard of such a weapon that was created by Lightnor and plotted to hold it's magnificent powers all for himself. A fierce battle erupted as Lightnor fought Zinwar for the Gemina Staff, there fighting skills and there powers were equally matched ,which caused there civilization to crumble because of all the fighting.

"What happened to them Gaia?" Sapphire asked

"The fighting did not stop so Lightnor used a sacrificing spell to seal him and Zinwar away inside the earth, but before he did that Lightnor sealed the Gemina staff away in a ancient Temple which is believed to be the ultimate place of ultimate purity, also he created the Mystic Items the Key that opens the Temple of the Gemina Staff."

"Hey we've got two of the Items, The Gold Diamond and the Crystal Star." Kwame Commented

"Now all we need is to get the Prism back from the Dark Planeteers."

"Speaking of the Dark Planeteers Gaia, we would like to now more about them, like why do they want the Gemina staff, and what can we do to defeat them."

The Future Gaia Brought the Room back into it's original state. "Planeteers, the Dark Planeteers weren't always evil, at one time they were ordinary teenagers living on earth, until something happened that turned them into the evil humanoid's they are today, but if you wish to know the truth about how they came to be I shall tell you."

The Future Gaia generated a green ring around the room and suddenly it was changed into a image of a village "Lets start with Kwame's counterpart Lee, listen closely Kwame because I want to tell you his story."

"Lee was not always the Dark Planeteer of Earth, he once was a child worker in Arabia, his parents taught him to be strong in a way in hope's of one day stop working and have there village balanced with power, Lee was in love with his best friend Sora and they dreamed to be together forever. However Lee's village was wanted by a greedy man named Victor Sky a business Tycoon who wanted to use Lee's village which was rich in soil and gold for land developing unfortunately for him the Villagers did not want there beautiful land used for that purpose. Victor Sky became furious and swore to them that they would pay dearly for there refusal. A few days Later Victor Launched an Attack on the Village of Numba destroying it with an atom bombs that he had drooped on it. Lee was the only survivor he managed to free himself after the atom bomb caused a landslide almost killing him, he stood there looking at the gruesome dead bodies of his parents and Sora the girl of his love life. As he held there bodies he cried out in anger, he new it was over for them so he built proper burial grounds for his family honoring them. Just after Lee left the village three days later Victor Sky built a million dollar resort and he tarnished the animals and everything that was left of the land. Lee became angry with human's for killing others that meant so much to him, just for property and money. This became his breaking point, this is where Lee awakened his Snake Spirit then that's when Madam Maya's voice appeared before him. She told him that there was a way to reverse all that had been done to his life, an mystic power that could bring everything he's lost back to life. Lee did not want to join her cause but decided to follow her and listened to what she had to say since that was the only way his past could be revived. With his Snake Spirit unleashed Madam Maya turned Lee into the Planeteer of Dark Earth, a living stone solider with a shirken shield in his possession, Lee is the leader of the Dark Planeteers and will stop at nothing until Madam Maya has the Gemina staff and the world has submitted to her power."

The future Gaia turned off the image and set her sights toward the Planeteers.

"Poor Lee, he lost everything." Kwame said

"That's why he wants the Gemina Staff to have control of the world and revive what he's lost.

"But he made a alliance with Madam Maya didn't he know that she was evil and she wanted the power all for herself."

"Kwame, he hated humanity for all that he's lost and now he wants to make them all pay."

"I see." The Future Gaia then turned off the green ring and then generated a red ring around Wheeler. "Wheeler it's time to learn more about your counterpart Inferno." She then generated an image of Polluted NY City.

"Hey that's my town." Wheeler said

" Inferno was born about the same time you were Wheeler, his mother and parents called him Inferno because he was born during a raging fire that almost killed them. You see Wheeler, Inferno's parents were cruel and heartless humans, there lives consisted of stealing Money, Jewels, and hurting anyone who got into there way of wealth and power. Fortunately Inferno was not like his parents he was a small, comical boy who only wanted to avoid violence and create peace among people. At the age of eleven Inferno's parents set there hideaway on fire with Inferno inside it, they did not care for him so they wanted him dead. Inferno managed to escape in seconds but almost was killed. An enraged Inferno Awakened his Dragon Spirit, he believed humans didn't care about anything and only wanted to hurt others for worldly possessions such as Money, and power. Even though Inferno survived the fire his life was hanging on by a thread, and that's when Madam Maya's voice appeared and told him that humans were not fit to have control of the world, so she gave him a choice to join her ranks, she said she could make him strong enough to extract revenge on his parents and humans for there slaughtering of each other. Madam Maya turned Inferno into the Planeteer of Dark Fire, a ruthless Warrior who uses the power of Flames and his Blade to achieve victory. Inferno is the second Planeteer in command and his mission is to obtain the Gemina staff by any means necessary."

"Woah, his parents were willing to kill there own flesh and blood?"

"Exactly Wheeler, violence was the breaking point for Inferno this allowed him to hate humanity and want to change it." The Future Gaia then took the red colored ring off of Wheeler and sets her sight on Linka as she generated a white ring around her and brought up an image of a lush green and beautiful land.

" That's Zaraysk, a town in Russia."

"Yes Linka that is Zaraysk, this is where Nala lived before she became your evil counterpart. Nala was the daughter of one of Russia's primary business leaders, his name was Bolmack Kalski he was so powerful that he was worshiped like a king. Nala was a young environmentalist who loved the beautiful land she lived in and dedicated her life to protecting it, little did she know her father was a ruthless nature killer who destroyed land, ocean, animals and polluted the air thanks to his big business. Nala was told many times that her father was responsible for Zaraysk's pollution and destruction, but she denied it even though she thought he might be responsible for her mother disappearing just two years before her tenth birthday. As time past by Nala seemed to notice all the land and animals of Zaraysk disappeared, and her once beautiful homed turned deserted and Polluted. On her twelfth birthday Nala's father had a proposition for her. He had promised her to the son of another business leader in Moscow, but Nala became suspicious and soon learned he was going to marry her off for land and more power. When Nala refused to Marry the Business man's Son, Bolmack became furious and ordered his daughter to be killed for disobeying him. Nala bearly escaped Zaraysk after being shot multiple times by her fathers men. She cried endlessly until Madam Maya's voice appeared before her, she told Nala that her tragedy was caused because humans did not care about the world or others, and that they only wanted power. With her life slowly slipping away Madam Maya gave her a chance to join her ranks and become a powerful warrior, and she accepted with thankfulness. Nala became the Planeteer of Dark Wind after awakening her Leopard Spirt, she is very strong, clever solider with a power over the air around her, and her Dark scepter . She is the third of the Dark Planeteers and will do anything to make sure the Gemina staff falls into the hands of Darkness.

"I feel bad for Nala, all this time I thought she was just a evil person, but she's had a terrible life."

"Even so Linka, she is trying to help Madam Maya get her hands on the Gemina Staff, If we can get her to be good than that would be good but until then we must go on with this mission." The White Ring Disappeared from around Linka and then a blue ring appeared around Gi. "Gi, it is your turn to learn about Ty your Dark Counterpart and how he came to be." The Future Gaia then pulled up an image of a beautiful forest.

"Ty was not always the Planeteer of Dark Water. Ty was born and abandoned as a orphan on the outskirts of Asia beautiful, ocean forest, the forest was called ocean forest because the forest overlooked beautiful waters. With no family Ty lived in the Forest with a pack of timber wolves, and taught himself how to survive and be strong. Ty was a shy, mysterious boy who protected the Forest as it's Guardian to the point where he was known by everyone in Asia as the Sea Wolf. When Ty turned eleven years old a power hungry multi-millionaire land developer named Christopher Creed planned to demolish the forest and it's wildlife for his resorts and his own selfish needs. Chris tried to bribe Ty with tons of money but it didn't work, Ty's only love was for the forest and all the animals that lived there. This made him enraged so he hired gangs if men to force them out of the forest, but Ty proved he was to powerful causing Chris to try to wipe him out for good. One night while Ty was sleeping with the wolves Chris set Toxic explosives in the forest and detonated them, Killing all the animals, the Trees and polluting the beautiful waters, Ty managed to survive the explosion. Ty stood there soaked with wolf blood on him as he gazed upon the black polluted waters on which were once beautiful. Ty awakened his Wolf spirit angry at how humans destroyed his home. Madam Maya's voice appeared before Ty in his awakening stage and she spoke to him. She told Ty that humans were not fit to rule and that he would be a grand addition to her cause, Ty wanted to be stronger and take revenge on those who had caused him such pain. Ty soon became the Planeteer of Dark Water. With his deadly power over the sea and his Ice sniper Ty is one of the most powerful of Madam Maya's warriors in her quest to get the Gemina staff."

"Ty had nothing before that forest and he still lost everything."

"Gi we cannot redo what has already been done, Ty made his choice about becoming Madam Maya's warrior and will follow her cause until the mission is complete." The Future Gaia then took the blue ring off of Gi and generated a yellow ring around Ma-ti. "Ma-ti as the last Planeteer I think you should no more about your Dark counterpart Lira." The Future Gaia then showed an image of the Amazon rainforest in South America.

"That's is my home."

"Lira is the last of the Dark Planeteers. She was born to an all Woman Indian Tribe called the Lorly. Her Father was a brave, ruthless warrior, he came to Lorly village and feel in love with her mother. Lira lived as a sweet, bubbly, happy little girl, Lira loved nature, animals and especially plants and since she lived in the amazon rainforest she dedicated her life to protecting it, when she was in the rainforest she felt in control. Lira's village has problems with another Village called Kaynu, the village was known to house the strong and most barbaric Male Indians in South America. The Kaynu men wanted the village mostly because they wanted to break down the strong woman and acquire there beautiful land which was mostly Flowers, Tropical plants and exotic animals. The men would always attack the village but it was protected by Lira's father, until one day when he went hunting and was slaughtered by them. Soon after that Lorly was attacked by the Kaynu men, the savages raped and killed every last Lorly Female. Lira's mother told her to escape while she could, and she ran into the forest. A few hours later Lira returned only to find her paradise home hand been burned and the people that she once loved were gone. Lira cried endlessly at how her life had been destroyed, this is when her Tiger Spirit awakened. Then Madam Maya's voice came before her, she said that humans like they had done to her would have destroyed everything in there past eventually and that they should not be in control of the world anymore. Madam Maya asked Lira if she wanted to be apart of the team, and she accepted wanting to be stronger. Lira soon became the Planeteer of Dark Heart, a powerful little girl who uses deadly plants to help Madam Maya and her team mates find the Gemina Staff.

The Future Gaia then took the yellow ring off of Ma-ti. "Lira lost everything, so she traded her services to serve Maya?"

"Exactly Ma-ti, all of the Dark Planeteers wanted revenge for everything they lost so they've joined Madam Maya's cause to obtain the Gemina staff.

"Since we know what there lives have been like is there anyway to stop them?" Tate asked

"Im not sure, but in order to stop the Darkness from spreading we must defeat the Planeteers at all costs."

"Right Gaia."

"Now the energy on this transmission will be ending soon but I want to tell you where the Gemina staff is, but before I do this take your rings back, once there gone I will only have a few minutes of power left on this disk." The nine planeteers took there rings back from the slots.

"You know where it is?"

"Yes, since in the future the Planeteers lost, I know where the Gemina staff is."

"Where is it."

"The Gemina staff is in-."

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot his laser from behind destroying the Transmission Disk.

"The Disk!!" The Planeteers turned around to see the Dark Planeteers standing at the entrance of the crystal chambers looking furious.

"Dark Planeteers!!" The Team shouted

"How dare you look into our past, you'll pay for that!!" Lee hissed in the most evil tone making the Planeteers a little frightened.

"Dark Planeteers, we know all about your past, Madam Maya's no good for you, join us we can help you guys." Sapphire said trying to convince them.

"It's to late for us to be helped, we've lost everything thanks to the actions of mankind's greediness for power and wealth." Ty said

"All we have is each other now, the five of us are all the family we have and were going to keep it that way."

"Please Dark Planeteers just listen to us." Topaz pleaded trying to convince them to be good.

"Enough, Talk! Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala created a Tornado toward the Planeteers.

"Wind!" Linka created another Tornado knocking the Dark Planeteers out onto the beach.

"After them!" Kwame ordered and the Planeteers ran out onto the beach only to have the Dark Planeteers waiting for them.

"Dark Planeteers, this is your last chance we can help you if you'll just let us."

"Forget it, die! Dark Earth! Boulder Blades!" Lee summoned numerous Boulder blades out of know where and fire it at the team.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out a stream of fire destroying the boulder blades.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot out his laser toward the Team.

"Water!" Gi created a Typhoon from the water stopping the laser.

"Enough games, Lira zap them!!" Lee commanded

"Got it. Dark Heart! Paralyze Beam!" Lira shot out her paralyzed beam which struck the six Planeteers making them unable to move.

"My turn Dark Wind!" Nala used her powers and suspended the Planeteers in the air making them useless to fight.

"Oh no!!" Tate gasped

"There paralyzed!" Sapphire cried

"Guys quick we got to help them." Kage gave the ordered and they ran over to there teammates but were intercepted by the Dark Planeteers.

"You three aren't going anywhere."

" Wanna bet?!" Sapphire glared at the five evil Teenagers and her and her comrades got into there fighting positions.

"Do it guys!" Gi cheered

"Go Planeteers!" Ma-ti shouted

"Take em down!" Wheeler yelled

The Dark Planeteers and the Future Planeteers got into there fighting positions, tensions running high.

"Dark Planeteers attack!"

"Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool!" Ty created his vortex shaped form of water and fired it at the Future Planeteers.

"Sound!" Kage created a black wave from his hand and destroyed Ty's whirl pool and the wave knocked him down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno created a large fireball.

" Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala created a Tornado and it combined with the fireball to make the Burning Tornado.

"Space!" Sapphire created a teal orb of energy and fired it destroying the Burning Tornado.

"Dark Earth! Seismic Shatter!" Lee released a wave of Seismic energy toward Tate.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira created her yellow ball of energy and fired it along with Lee's attack.

"Metal!" Tate summoned his powers and turned his whole body into Metal, then the attacks didn't scratch him and were reflected back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lee and Lira dodged there own attacks.

"Ooh you'll pay for that!" The Dark Planeteers then brought out there Dark weapons.

"Oh yeah, well two can play at that game." Kage said and then the three pulled out there own weapons. Kage had one black stripped titanium boomerang, Sapphire had a shiny metal tigers claw made up with encrusted jewels, and Tate had a giant silver metal spear that could shred enemies in a second if used correctly.

"They've got weapons too?"Inferno looked stunned

"The future Gaia not only gave us new power rings but also weapons to defend ourselves.

"Defend Against this! Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty fired his ice sniper.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno shot fire bolts from his sword.

"Mega Spear!" Tate generated silver energy from his spear and fired at Inferno and Ty, the spears power not only wiped out there attacks but it shocked them severely.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala fired a black beam from her scepter.

"Dark Arrow Shoot!" Lira shot out a arrow which glowed red once fired.

"Opal Claw!" Sapphire swung her weapon toward the attacks and cut right through them and attacked the other two.

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee swung his shield full speed at Kage.

"Stun Boomerang!" Kage fired his large boomerang and it collided into Lee's knocking it back at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Alright guys!" The Planeteers shouted as the Paralyze beam started to ware off.

"It's over Dark Planeteers!" Kage said

"It's not over yet, you've defeated us today but well be back." The Dark Planeteers teleported out of Hope island.

(Later at Hope Island)

"The Planeteers are bidding goodbye to there new teammates. "Are you sure you guys have to leave so soon, I mean you just arrived and now you've got to go back to the future?" Wheeler asked

"Yeah Wheeler, are reason for coming here was just to deliver that message to you about the Gemina staff and the Dark Planeteers." Tate responded

"It's too bad that the message was destroyed by Inferno we were just about to find out where the Gemina staff was." Sapphire said sadly putting her head down.

"It's alright Sapphire as long as there are people like us to protect the earth and stand up for what's right then the forces of evil don't stand a chance." Kwame reassured her.

"Well it's about time we got back, we gotta continue our fight against the Darkness, and continue to change the future." Kage said

"But anytime you guys need our help just contact us using Ma-ti and we will be here to aid you."

"Goodbye my friends."

"Later dude's."

"Bye Bye."

"Bye guys."

"Well see you."

"Good luck with your mission."

"Good luck Planeteers and tell the future me I said hi!" Gaia spoke to them smiling.

"Goodbye Planeteers but will meet again when you need us."

"You guys ready?" Kage asked

"Yep lets get back."

"Sound!" Kage let out his black beam.

"Space!" Sapphire let out her teal beam.

"Metal!" Tate let out his silver beam.

The Three Elemental Future powers combine and created the time vortex and then they jumped inside it.

"There right guys, now that we know what are enemies are like we should start preparing ourselves for tougher battles so we can stop them and save our future."

"Im with you there Dude." Wheeler put up one thump grinning.

"How about one team chant for good luck." Linka suggested

"Good idea Linka."

"Lets do it." The Planeteers put there hands together.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Planeteers."

End of Chapter 14.

Chapter 14 is done, so you know the drill review tell me if you like it, don't like it and give me some idea's or criticism either of them are fine. So until then Review please. Arigato.


	15. Chapter 15 Tainted Waters

Chapter 15 up and ready, hope you like it. Enjoy

Chapter 15 Tainted Waters

(Hope island)

The Planeteers are on the beach playing in the water, Wheeler, Kwame and Topaz are surfing, and Gi, Linka and Ma-ti are building sand castles.

"Surfs up Dude! Yahoo!" Wheeler flew past Kwame and Topaz like a speeding bullet drenching them.

"Wheeler, Ha, quit dude your getting me soaked." Topaz laughed

"Yeah cool it." Kwame also laughed at his friend.

"You guys should quit surfing and help us with this castle." Gi suggested as she and Ma-ti started aligning it with sea shells.

"Sorry dude can't stop now." Wheeler suddenly lost control and splashed the castle with water turning it into mush.

"Wheeler!!"Gi, Linka and Ma-ti shouted madly.

"Sorry guys." Wheeler chuckled

"Sure Yankee but just to let you no there's no hard feelings, Wind." Linka summoned up a Tornado blowing Wheeler off his board into the water.

"Hahaha, you ok Wheeler?"

"Very funny babe you got me."

Suddenly the Planeteers saw violet lights coming from the crystal chambers. "What the heck is that."

"I don't know but lets go check it out." The team got out of the water and ran to the crystal chambers to see if Gaia was alright.

When they arrived they saw Gaia stacking extra layers of Crystals over the chambers using her powers. "Gaia what's going on?" Topaz questioned

"Oh Planeteers I didn't mean to disturb you, go back to the beach and have fun."

"But what are you doing?"

"Im preparing for the Solar eclipse that is coming tomorrow."

"Solar Eclipse, you mean when the moon blocks out the sun?"

"Yes but unfortunately Solar eclipses are not so lucky for me."

"What do you mean Gaia?"

"You see Planeteers, during a solar eclipse when the moon blocks out the sun the good and hole some energy that I receive from it gets cut, the eclipse is a representation of darkness and my powers will weaken when it comes.

"How long is the eclipse?"

"The eclipse last only a few minutes but during those few minutes I lose all my nature powers, especially if im exposed to it. Also the rings will not be fully powered, and if you try to summon Captain Planet he will be powerless to."

"That's bad, you mean out rings we be cut off of power?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry the eclipse last only a few minutes and then will be back good as new again, that's why im reinforcing the Crystal Chambers with more crystal, so that eclipse rays won't hit me and weaken me even more then it has to."

"Well, let us help you." Kwame suggested

"Yeah Gaia well help you reinforce the Chambers so you'll be safe."

Gaia smiled "Thank you Planeteers."

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya is watching Gaia through her crystal ball. "Dear sister you really think that those puny light crystals can block out the eclipse dark energy."

"Dark Planeteers assemble!" Madam Maya commanded and then her five warriors teleported in the room before her with neon colors.

"We are here Madam, how may we serve you." Lee was the first one to speak.

"The Solar eclipse is tomorrow and I want one of you to open up a dark gate to make sure that It doesn't end, that will give us enough time to dispose of the Planeteers.

Ty, and Lira suddenly rose up. "Let us Madam Maya, we'll open the dark gate, mostly because we already have a plan in motion."

"Good, I expect you to not to fail."

"Then when the eclipse is set there permeant that well give the three of us plenty of time to dispose of the Planeteers since they will be powerless." Nala said

"Very good, now get to it Dark Planeteers!" Madam Maya commanded in a loud tone right before disappearing into the shadows that lead to her quarters.

"Will see you guys later." Ty and Lira then teleported out of the dark dimension

(Hope island)

The Planeteers are putting the finishing touches on the reinforcement for the crystal chambers. "Earth!" Kwame summoned up an earthquake knocking some crystals down from the mountain.

"Heart!" Ma-ti nicely summoned numerous animals that carried the crystals to Linka, Gi, Topaz and Wheeler.

"Wind!" Linka summoned up a whirlwind putting the crystals up on top of the chambers.

"Lightning!" Topaz summoned up a lightning bolt breaking the crystals into smaller units.

"Fire!" Wheeler launched a dozen fire balls melting the crystals into liquid.

"Water!" Gi summoned some rain from the sky cooling down the liquid crystal and when that happened the crystals aligned making the reinforcement.

Topaz cheered "Perfect!"

"Thank you Planeteers, now this shelter should protect me from that solar eclipse."

"Well that is all the full power well get until the eclipse is over."

"Im going to go in the chambers and get my camera I want to take a picture of this." Gi commented and went inside the chambers.

When Gi walked into the chambers she found her camera on the table, but when she turned back she noticed that a button in the crystal screen was flashing. "What th-e." Gi pressed a button on the council and up came a note.

"A note?"

_Dear Gi _

_It's nice to finally talk to you after you left your parents Marine Research Facility to become a Planeteer and Protect the earth. Me im fine but there is a reason that I wish to speak to you. There have been some incidents that are occurring at Zystar labs and I need your help in order to figure out what's going on. Please meet me here tomorrow, it will be nice to see you again. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Charvight. _

"Professor Charvight." Gi spoke out loud smiling as she said her old friends name.

"Hey Gi come on were getting ready to add a new layer of crystal to the chambers, what's taking you so long?" Gi turned around to see Wheeler and Linka entering the chambers.

"Oh sorry guys I just got this letter on the Crystal Monitor, from my uncle Charvight."

"Uncle Charvight?"

"Well he's not really my uncle, he's a marine biologist who used to work for my parents, but since my mom and dad went out of the country when they retired he opened up his own marine research place, he calls it Zystar labs."

"Cool, but what did he contact you for."

"He didn't say but all I know is he wants me to come by tomorrow to discuss something private."

"Well that's good for you, it'll give you something to do since our Elemental powers will be out due to the eclipse.

"Yeah, but until then we've got a reinforcement to build for this chamber." GI told her two friends and then they went back outside to continue there hard labor.

(Later that Night, Outside Zystar Labs)

Ty and Lira appear before on the outskirts of the lab. "Ty, are you sure that the eclipse power will be strengthened here, I don't want all are hard work to go to waste?" Lira asked in her usual bubbly tone.

"I wouldn't worry too much Lira, were over my element the water here is pure enough to taint with our dark magic and once it has that the eclipse will keep Gaia weak giving us a chance to rid ourselves of our counterparts." Ty then pulled a vile with Navy blue fluid inside it and threw it in the water. "That will strengthen the Dark Point that has control over this place."

"Fine lets go, we have much work to do before tomorrow's eclipse." Lira said and her and Ty teleported out with Neon Yellow and Blue colors.

(Hope Island, the Following Day, midmorning )

Gi is preparing the Eco sub for travel. "Well Eco Sub is all powered up and ready for lift off."

"Hey Gi wait a second." Gi turned around to see Topaz and Ma-ti running toward her.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We Wanted to go visit Professor Charvight with you, just to see what Zystar labs is like." Topaz said.

"Yeah and besides are powers are going to be weak for the day, so we might as well find something to do." Ma-ti added

"Alright then lets head for Zystar labs."

"Have a nice trip guys." Linka waved

"See ya later." Wheeler also waved

"Lets go guys, we can relax until they get back." Kwame told them and they proceeded toward the beach.

(The Eco Sub, 10 minutes later)

"Were almost there Gi, look outside the hatch." Ma-ti said

"Alright, Topaz surface."

"Got it Gi." Topaz pulled up on the controls and the Eco Sub resurfaced above the water.

"Now to take a look." Gi opened the hatch and the three peaked out and saw a beautiful sight. Zystar labs were beautiful blue colored glass domes, there were three of then millions of different types of fish encircling the lab.

"Wow Gi this place is beautiful." Ma-ti observed the many glass domes contain Zystar labs.

"Thanks, I spent most of my childhood here with all these fish."

" Lets go in Gi im dying to see what the inside looks like." Topaz stated smiling

"Alright lets go back down." Gi closed the hatch and began to pilot the Eco sub onto land, but suddenly the engine stopped.

"Gi what's going on?"

"I don't know Ma-ti the engine just stopped." Gi said in confusion before the Eco sub started to go backwards.

"Gi we got bigger problems."

"What's wrong Topaz?"

"Something in the water is dragging us downward and it's damaging our air tanks, if this keeps going will drown."

"I'll try to see what it is. Heart!" Ma-ti focused his mental powers and looked into the water. "I see a creature, but it doesn't look like a sea creature it has a human like body, and-." Before Ma-ti could finish his statement the hatch in the Eco Sub, fell to the ground and the water started flooding in.

"The Water!"

"It's coming through fast."

"Gi can you stop the water?"

"I'll try Water!" Gi commanded her ring and tried to hold the water back but there was too much for her to contain. "I can't do it there's to much."

"I'll call for help, from the Ocean. Heart!" Ma-ti asked for help from a nearby school of dolphins who appeared in the window of the Eco sub. "Topaz destroy the window well have to swim with the dolphins."

"Alright, Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning bolt shattering the glass in the Eco sub and then the three swam out to the Dolphins who safely brought them back up to the surface.

Once the three were on land Gi, Ma-ti, and Topaz proceeded to dry off. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know but it was powerful enough to bring the Eco sub down to the bottom of the ocean." Suddenly in and instant the water started bubbling and something jumped from out of it. The Planeteers looked closely and saw that a 5 foot Mutant fish was standing before them. It was an angel fish, but it had the body of a human, with stingers like a bee on it's arm, huge claw like feet, and orange bulging eyes.

"Wh-at is tha-t?" Ma-ti trembled before the sea mutant.

"I don't Know it looks like a sea animal."

"But this one looks like a monster."

The Sea Mutant then loudly growled at them and charged which they dodged. "Ma-ti can you calm it down."

"I'll Try Heart!" Ma-ti generated a yellow beam toward the fish creature trying to calm it's mind but that only made it more angrier. "It's not working." The Angle Fish then used his bee like stingers to try to attack the planeteers, and they avoided it again.

"Gi we have to do something before it attacks again."

"I hate to do this but, Water!" Gi summoned a Typhoon from the ocean and blasted it at the Fish but it did no effect.

"I got this, Lightning!" Topaz shot out a Lightning bolt toward the Mutant Fish electrifying it, but it was still powerful that it's stood it's ground.

"Oh no it's still to powerful." Gi cried and the three back away from it as the gruesome monster came closer.

"Looks like this is it, were gonna be fish chow." Topaz whimpered to her friends.

As the Mutant Angle Fish was about to attack them, out of know where came a Harpoon and penetrated the Fish's arm making it growl in pain.

"What th-e." The three looked over to see a Average Height Teenage boy in the shadows. The Boy then did several flips toward the Mutant and kicked the Harpoon further into it's flesh, then he swiftly gave several powerful punches toward the Mutant and knocked it back into the water, and then it retreated under the sea.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"That was amazing." Gi gasped

"You guys Alright." The Teenage Boy stepped before them, he was about Gi's age and he looked as if he was from Asia Also. He had Blue eyes and spiky jet black hair. He was wearing a pair of Dark Blue Shorts and a Aqua blue short sleeve shirt, black sandals and a pair of spiky wrist bands.

"Were Ok, thanks to you." Ma-ti said in relief

"Who are you?" Topaz asked

"My name is Ash, im a Marine Biologist for Professor Charvight."

"Hi im Topaz."

"My name's Ma-ti."

"And- m-y nam-e is um Gi." Gi studered at the sight of the boy, he was handsome and probably was brave since he saved them from the Angel Fish Mutant.

"It's nice to meet all of you, so tell me what brings you to Zystar labs

" My uncle Charvight, well he's not really my uncle but he worked with my parents years ago and he asked me to come here, because he needed my help."

" Hey, Ash what was that beast?"

"I can't discuss that now Topaz but the Professor well explain it when we get inside." Ash then lead the Planeteers into the entrance of Zystar labs.

(Zystar Labs) Ash lead the Planeteers down a elevator into Zystar Labs, the three were impressed because the lab was covered by millions of water and different types of fish swarming around the glass domes.

"This is more beautiful than the last time I was here." Gi's eyes sparkled at the sight she observed.

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning, we've still got more to see." Ash lead the Trio into the main room which was covered with tons of gold fish statue but the one thing that set there eyes off was the tall, Large, Strange Granite Statue of a half man half shark that was surrounded by a Wave of Water and Vines.

"Wow, what is that?" Ma-ti asked

"Oh, that's the Sea Statue the Professor had that built as a reminder that man and the Ocean are one."

"But what's the vines for."

"Oh my sister Ivy put those on, she's the Botanist here, you see the Professor started to expand his research and made another dome for Plant research, if that goes well will be studying more things than just the Ocean itself."

"Hey can we meet your sister?"

"Sure Ivy!!" Ash yelled for his sister and in a flash a Young Indian Girl about Ma-ti's height and age came toward them at full speed making a complete stop once she reached her brother. She had blue eyes and silky black hair tied in a bun with a red bow. She was wearing a yellow buttoned lab coat, purple gloves, a long black wool skirt and a Flower shaped Broach on her coat. "What's up Bro?"

"I want you to meet some visitors of ours."

"Hi im Topaz."

"My name's Gi."

"And- My name's Ma-ti." Ma-ti said smiling at the sight of the girl who he thought was quite kind.

"Oh it's nice to meet all of you im Ivy, the botanist here at Zystar labs, are you here to see Professor Charvight?"

"Yes we are."

"Allow us to show you where he is."

"That won't be nesscary Ivy." The Group looked behind Ivy to see a middle aged man, he had mild grey and black hair with brown eyes and the sight of him made Gi smile widely as she new just who he was.

"Uncle Charvight!" Gi ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Ha Ha it's good to see you to Little one, let me take a look at you, wow you've grown some much older and much more mature since the last time I saw you when you were a little girl."

" It's good to see you to Uncle Charvight, so tell me what have you been up to since my Parents left."

"Oh you know, I've been continuing my Oceanography Research with my new assistants Ash and Ivy, it's been good to have extra hands around here since the incident happened."

"What incident?" Topaz asked curiously

" That's the reason I've called Gi here, I have a problem and im not sure who I can turn to, to help me."

"What's wrong Professor Charvight?"

"I think you better follow me." The Planeteers nodded and they followed Professor Charvight, Ash and Ivy toward the back of Zystar labs to a high platform that was surrounded by the ocean, only the ocean looked different back here it had a strange feeling to it besides the fact that the water had a black glow to it.

"What happened to the water?"

"That's the reason I've called you to help me Gi, something has tainted the waters around Zystar labs, making it dangerous to fish and other wildlife."

"Does this have anything to do with that Sea Monsters that attacked us earlier."

"Yes, something is turning my beautiful Sea creatures into dangerous Sea Mutants that are determined to destroy anything in it's path." As the Professor finished his statement the water jolted up in the air and the Angle Fish Mutant jumped out onto the platform.

"Oh no!"

"Not again!"

"You won't get us this time Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning bolt toward the fish but It dodged it and grabbed Gi dragging her into the ocean.

"Guys Help!!!!" Gi screamed

"Gi!" Ma-ti yelled

"We gotta save here!" Ivy Panicked

"Im on it!" In a burst of power Ash dived into the water and swam to the deepest trench in the ocean as he followed the Sea Mutant who took Gi.

"Oh I hope there ok." Topaz said nervously and in an instant Ash reemerged from the Black waters with Gi in his hands bridal style.

"Oh I thought you guys were goners." Ivy said in relief

"You alright Gi." Ash asked looking down at Gi compassion for her in his eyes, and he also gave a light smile.

"Im fine thanks to you Ash." Gi couldn't stare at him directly as she blushed cherry red with embarrassment.

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planeteers and Madam Maya are observing outer space and the planet alignments. "This is perfect the moon is almost in front of the soon and when the eclipse happens Hope island, Gaia, and the Planeteers will be totally powerless giving us the ideal chance to do away with them for good."

"We shall not fail you Madam Maya." Lee said

"And just to be sure well be taking many squads of Magma Minonins, and Metavix will help us too." Nala added

"Good now leave me, and prepare an attack strategy, I want no mistakes."

"Yes Madam." Lee, Inferno, and Nala teleported out with neon colors.

(Back at Zystar Labs)

The Planeteers are having a discussion with Professor Charvight.

"So Professor you have no idea what created those mutant sea creatures?"

"I have no idea but, Me, Ash, Ivy and all my other works here at Zystar Labs couldn't come up with any explanation for why the Creatures appeared."

"And worst of all we've noticed that the fish in the area are decreasing which is doing really bad for the Labs, considering that we lose less fish for us to do research on."

"What's our plan guys?" Ma-ti questioned his teammates.

"Perhaps we should investigate Zystar Labs more, to figure out where these Mutants are coming and what they want."

"Agree, I say we split up into three teams."

"Hey I've got a great idea, how about I go back to my dome and do some searches on the water."

"Splendid idea, Ash."

"You wanna come Gi, I could always use extra help and I think you can help me." Ash said to Gi putting his hands around Gi protectively also smiling.

"Um- I guess so, it wouldn't hurt me to help you."

"Well why you guys do that im going back to my Botanist dome to finish my Plant Research for the day." Ivy Stated

"I'll go with you, I would love to see what kinds of exotic plants you have."

"I'll guess I'll go check out the Platforms and try to look for something that could possibly help us." Topaz said

"Alright then well meet you back here later." Gi bid goodbye to the others.

(Hope island)

Kwame, Wheeler and Linka are watching the sun almost about to be eclipsed while sitting in the sand enjoying the weather. "Oh it's so nice out today."

"You're telling me, building that crystal reinforcement took a lot out of us." Wheeler said.

"Well we can rest now, once the eclipse is over our worry's will be over." Kwame reassured his friends.

" Planeteers!" "Planeteers!" Gaia's voice came to them from the crystal chambers and they ran over to see her.

"Yes Gaia?"

"The Eclipse will be appearing in a few minutes, I want you to stay inside so that the Dark Power from the eclipse won't effect your powers totally."

"Okie Dokie then!" Wheeler put up one thumb and grinned.

"What's Up Planet Punks?!" The Planeteers looked behind them to see Lee, Inferno and Nala at the entrance of Hope island smirking.

" Lee!" Kwame yelled

"Inferno!" Wheeler growled

"Nala!" Linka grunted

" What you aren't happy to see us?" Nala asked giggling at the trio's expense.

"We've come for a fight Planet Punks, so come and get us." The Dark Planeteers ran out onto the beach.

"Gaia you stay here, let us deal with those clowns."

"Be careful Planeteers the eclipse is coming soon and your powers won't be at full when that happens."

"Were on it Gaia." The Planeteers ran out onto the beach where they find there counterparts waiting for them.

"Took ya long enough." Nala told them.

"Ok freaks what do you want with us this time."

"The same as always, your destruction, the Gemina Staff and the world at our control."

"Keep dreaming freaks, cause as long as were here you'll never win."

"Wheeler's right, so just surrender now and we can avoid this fighting."

"Never Magma Minions Attack!" Inferno Waved his Blade at the ground and 10 fiery globs appeared which then turned into his Magma Minions and then they proceeded to charge with there swords in there hands.

"Wind!" Linka created a fierce whirlwind spiraling the Magma Minions up in the air.

"Earth!" Kwame drew boulders from the ground and blasted it at the Magma Minions.

"Fire!" Wheeler set out several fireballs that came together with the boulders destroying the Magma Minions.

"Nice try but here's more!" Inferno waved his blade again and a dozen more of his Magma minions appeared. "Burn them down to the ground."

"Wind!" Linka created a fierce Tornado.

"Fire!" Inferno created a stream of fire that combined with Linka's power to make the Burning Tornado.

"Earth!" Kwame drew more boulders from the ground and it also combined with the Burning Tornado and all three attacks destroyed the warriors.

"Like I said a dozen gone, a dozen more to come!" Inferno waved his blade again for the third time

"Kwame we can't keep this up."

"There trying to ward away time, so the eclipse can have effects on our powers."

"Have faith my friends, well defeat them before the eclipse comes." Kwame reassured them and they continued to fight Inferno's Magma Minions.

(Back at Zystar Labs, the Marine Biology Dome)

Ash and Gi took the trolley over to the Marine Biology Labs, and When they arrived Gi's eyes lit up with a sparkle. The Marine Labs looked like something out of a futuristic movie, as there was numerous dials buttons, shiny nobs that surrounded the lab but the most beautiful sight was out the window as there were hundreds of different types of sea life, the place was also bathed in an aroma of that new techno smell. "Woah, this is so beautiful."

"Im glad you like it, this is my research lab where my Marine Biology job comes into play."

"How did you and your sister start working for Professor Charvight."

"Um, well ah we just um, we came here, our parents um sent us here to make money for our village home in the Philippines." Ash Shuddered

"Ok, interesting?" Gi said trying to figure out why it took him so long to answer the question about his life. "Well I suppose we should get to work, so tell me about these mutants?"

"Not much to tell, those gruesome beasts appeared a couple of days ago and they keep sticking around in this area and we don't know how to et rid of them."

"Why don't you let me help you, I'll search the computer files and this area to get more info." Gi went over to his master computer and began imputing codes

Ash bent down close to Gi's face and whispered in her ear. " Alright but don't stress yourself beautiful, we don't want you getting yourself hurt."

"Um thanks it's nice to know you care." Gi blushed again for the second time today.

"Well I'll leave you to work I gotta take care of some things."

"Ok hurry back soon."

(In the Botanist Dome)

Ma-ti and Ivy took another trolley to the second dome the Botanist Dome. Once inside Ma-ti observed surprisingly at Ivy's plant collection. It was almost as if she had half of the Amazon Rainforest in this giant glass dome.

"Woah, this is amazing Ivy."

"I'd just knew you would like it, im not only a Botanist but im love collecting plants for there beauty and to keep them safe from the outside world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since there's always pollution thanks to careless people im afraid that I must contend my plants here and keep them safe after all most humans don't care about the earth."

Ma-ti froze a sheer blank was on his face as he had remember hearing that same statement once before but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Oh well lets forget about that, so what kind of plants do you keep here."

"I keep all types such as Venus Flytraps, Poison sea plants-."

(With Topaz) Topaz is out on one of the many platforms doing some investigation. "Oh man this is boring, half the day all I've seen is nothing but black ocean and platforms, I'll never find anything at this rate." Suddenly Topaz heard growling sounds from below the platform she was standing on.

"What is that." Topaz ducked here head over the platform and saw a cave entrance where the growling was coming from. "I'd better check that out."

(Back at Hope island)

Kwame, Wheeler and Linka are still fighting against the Dark Planeteers minions. "Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake destroying a dozen more

Magma Minions.

"Nice try Planeteers but I've got more for ya." Inferno waved his blade again and created four dozen more Magma Minions.

" Kwame im not sure how long we can keep this up, were gonna loose our powers eventually." Wheeler panted heavily from all the fighting that he was doing.

"Wheeler's right Kwame look!" Linka pointed up in the sky and saw the eclipse had already started and the sky turned black with a evil glow.

"Oh no!" The team looked down and saw there rings started beeping there colors like buttons.

"Ah were getting stronger!" Lee yelled as he felt the Eclipse energy go through his body.

" Now to make sure there's no mistakes. Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot out his laser and started destroying the crystal reinforcement around the crystal chambers until he burned a large hole through it.

(Crystal Chambers)

"Oh no the eclipse." Gaia slumped to the floor as the dark energy from the eclipse eliminated her and kept her weak. "Planeteers, Help!" Gaia cried out.

(Back out on the beach)

"Gaia!"

"Come on guys we gotta help here." The Planeteers rushed to the entrance of the crystal chambers.

"Oh no you don't Metavix stop them!" Nala commanded and Metavix sprang up out of nowhere in front of the Planeteers guarding the entrance.

"At your service Mistress Nala." Metavix then split into her five identical counterparts.

"Out of our way Wind!" Linka commanded her ring but nothing happened not even a gust of wind came out. "M-y M-y ri-ng."

"We can't attack our powers are to weak from the eclipse." Wheeler said

"And Gaia is being exposed to the dark power which is making her weaker." Kwame added

"Our plan is going perfect, now all we need is Ty and Lira to finish up strengthening the Dark point at Zystar labs."

"Zystar Labs, that's where Gi, Ma-ti and Topaz went."

"What have you done to them?"

"None of your business Magma Minions attack!" Inferno gave the order and then his warriors began firing Magma orbs at them.

"Kwame I gotta idea but were gonna have to retreat ."

"But we can't leave Gaia." Linka protested

" It's only for a little while, lead the way Wheeler."

"Right! Wheeler lead the team and they ran up into the forest.

"After them!" Lee commanded and the five Metavix's and Magma minions chased after them.

(With Topaz)

Topaz followed the growling sounds of the deep dark desolate cave, until see saw a light at the end. "That must be the end of the tunnel." Topaz sprinted all the way to the end of the cave and peaked her head out and she looked around and noticed she was back at the Main room, except it was crawling with those fish mutants. There were about thirty mutants, from catfish to sharks, hammer heads, etc. They were carrying large wooden crates apparently with heavy objects inside as the fish struggled to set them down.

"What in the world?" Topaz muttered to herself as she observed the sight, actually she observed it so well her violet eyes became big as dinner plates.

"What's taking so long?!" Topaz heard a voice and looked over behind the statue to see Ash walking in. "What's taking so long you stupid fish!?" The Angle fish shrugged and tried to look away.

"Look at me you stupid Angle Fish, I want that Dark Point strengthened as we speak, your lucky that I didn't turn you into sushi after trying to drown Gi I told you to keep them alive!" While he was yelling Topaz noticed that the Sea Statue was giving off a evil aura.

"Now like I was saying get to work!" The Mutated Fish did as it commanded and opened the crate which was filled with tons of fish. The Sea Statue then fired a black beam and it struck the fish, and Topaz witnessed the horror as the fish were turned into Mutants. "Excellent more Sea Mutants to serve me, and more energy to the Dark Point and the eclipse."

"Ah!" Topaz gasped

"Huh." Ash stopped as he heard the gasp, then sniffed the Air for a few seconds before realizing something was out of place. " Why don't you come out and say hi Topaz!" Ash pointed to the cave entrance and the statue shot out another beam and it captured Topaz bringing her forward before ash and the mutants.

"Let me go, you monster or I'll shock you back to where you came from."

"Dear Topaz, is that anyway to treat your good friend Ash." He smirked

"Your not Ash, from what I just saw your not even a human your Ty from the Dark Dimension."

"Smart Girl." Ash said unfazed

"I know what your doing that statue is turning those poor sea creatures into your mutant slaves."

"Wow, you are smarter than you look, it's true im turning these fish into mutants and the more energy that they give off to the Dark Point the more I can control that eclipse on Hope island.

"Hope Island?" Topaz questioned

"Yes, as we speak the rest of my friends are attacking Hope island and since that Dark Point is generating more power, I can keep the Planeteers and Gaia weak, until there destroyed."

"So what about the Mutants and the professor?"

"Well I tricked that old guy into thinking me and Ivy were Biologist and Botanist's so we could get our work done. But sadly even though my Dark point has enough energy it turned those fish into mutants, but what I learned is that if I turn more of them into Mutants I spread more power to the point which will keep the eclipse in the sky until your friends are destroyed."

"You won't get away with this!" Topaz cried as she started backing away from Ash and his mutants.

"Your not going to tell Gi and Ma-ti anything, Mutants seize here!" Ash gave the order.

"Lightning!" Topaz commanded her ring and nothing came out. "My ring."

"Sorry but im afraid that your powers are useless now that the eclipse has started."

Several Mutant Fish then grabbed Topaz overpowering here. "Let me go!"

"Take here to the Rubber Dome she won't be escaping this time." The Mutants then walked out of the main room and traveled to a dome of the coast where there's was nothing but rubber on the inside.

Ash's minions threw Topaz inside the Dome which was aligned with a rubber coding around it like the glass on the other domes. "Hope you like your new home."

"Wait until I get my hands on you."

"Sorry Topaz, but this is the rubber Dome and rubber conducts any form of electricity so I doubt that you'll be able to use any of your powers if you manage to get them working."

"I'll get out of here and you'll be sorry when I do."

"As if, shut the door!" Ash commanded and his warriors shut the door trapping Topaz inside the room.

(Back At Hope Island)

"Hurry there getting away!" Metavix shouted and the Magma minions ran faster trying to catch the Planeteers.

"So wheeler, what's this plan of yours?" Wheeler asked

"I'll tell you in a second, but first lets get half way up the mountain." Wheeler told them and they started climbing until they were half way up the mountain, with the Dark Planeteers minions right on there trail.

"What now, if they climb the mountain they'll have us."

Wheeler suddenly saw maximum amounts of boulders that were lying on the mountain. "I got an idea, Kwame help me." Wheeler and Kwame then picked up a few boulders and placed them over the edge.

"Time to rock, and Roll." Wheeler grinned and he and Kwame threw the boulders down off the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The boulders crashed into Metavix and the Magma minions knocking them over and they started rolling down the trail.

"Alright Wheeler good idea."

"Thanks Babe, but were not out of the woods yet, come on follow me." Wheeler lead Kwame and Linka down the mountain and to his hut, once inside Wheeler went underneath his bed and pulled out a trunk.

Linka folded her arms looking strangely at Wheeler "Yankee what do you have in here that can help us?"

"Well remember when Dr blight and the Eco Villains stole our rings and created Captain Pollution."

"Yeah why?"

"Well you remember what Commander Clash gave to us to protect ourselves."

It took a while and Kwame finally put it all together. "You mean."

"That's right dudes, I asked Clash if I could have this encase of an emergency." Wheeler then opened the truck and revealed that he had the nature weapons, which there good friend Commander Clash gave to them.

"Good thinking Wheeler."

"Thanks, guys." Wheeler then handed the Sonic Jackhammer to Kwame, the Wind Generator to Linka and he put on his Handheld flame thrower. "Lets go show the Dark Planeteers what happens when you attack our home.

(Back in the Rubber Dome)

Topaz is trying to figure a way out of the Rubber Dome. "Come on Lightning!" Topaz commanded her ring toward the rubber walls but nothing came out. "Oh my ring isn't working I'll never get out of there." "Maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can get through to Ma-ti." Topaz put here ring up to the sky and focused trying to get some connection.

(Back in the Botanist Dome)

" Come this way Ma-ti I want to show you my greatest plant in this whole Dome."

"Ok Ivy I guess I don't mind going to see this." Suddenly as they were going through her endless collection of Vegetation Ivy grabbed onto Ma-ti and latched herself to his arm. "Isn't this kind of nice Ma-ti just you and me all alone, gazing at this beautiful sight.

"Um I guess." Ma-ti said shyly

Ma-ti and Ivy passed through numerous Palm trees and Roses before coming to a clearing and Ma-ti looked up to see a twenty ft tall tree that had a maple color to it. "Woah, Ivy this is beautiful." Ma-ti observed, this tree was almost as tall and beautiful as the tree of life in south America.

"Thanks for showing me this Ivy, you've done a beautiful thing with this place."

"Ma-ti! Ivy!" The Two looked over to see Professor Charvight who was running in a hurry trying to get to them "Thank goodness I found all of you, quickly I spotted some Mutants in the main hall and strange things started happening I had to evacuate all personal from Zystar labs so I suggest we round up the others and get out as soon as possible.

Just as the Professor finished his remarks Ma-ti felt an incoming Telepath. "What the, Heart!" Ma-ti struggled for a few minutes but even though his powers were weak he managed to read the telepath. "Topaz is trapped in a room filled with Rubber."

"That's the Rubber Dome!" The Professor concluded

"And she's telling me that Ash and Ivy are not all that they seem."

"What?" The Professor and Ma-ti looked at Ivy who was backing away at the fact she had been caught.

"Alright Ivy, tell us what's going on here."

"Well I guess this plans been blown out in the open!" Ivy threw off her disguise revealing she was Lira.

"Lira!" Ma-ti yelled

"Who are you?" Charvight asked

"Professor she's one of the Planeteers enemies, she's know Botanist she's a Dark Planeteer."

"Well now that you've caught me I guess I'll have to silence you." Lira giggled

"You'll never stop us." Ma-ti said glaring at his counterpart.

"That's what you think my Plants get them." With a swipe of her hand Lira's giant tree grew branches from it's roots and grabbed Ma-ti and the Professor.

"What th-e."

"Let us go Lira." Ma-ti commanded

"Never not until Ash I mean Ty has finished securing the Dark Point and Hope island is defense less to the other Dark Planeteers."

"You won't get away with this." Ma-ti struggled to get out of the plants grip.

"I believe I've already have." Lira said with a laugh.

(Back in the Marine Biology Dome)

Gi is frustaratinly trying to make heads or tails of Ash's computer but it was too hard to decipher it, it was like it had no recollection of Ash at all. "Oh my head hurts, this computer is racking my brain." Gi tried again but this time she accidently pressed a button and the security cam's for Zystar labs came up.

"What the?" Gi observed some of the Domes and saw no workers in any of them, but what really caught here eye was when she saw the Statue in the Main room was glowing a blackish evil color and there were Mutants standing around it. "Oh no, those Mutants are in the main room I've got to warn uncle Charvight." Gi tried to run but she accidently ran into something causing her to fall down and when she looked up she saw Ash standing in front of her.

"What's wrong Gi?" Ash asked with concern in his eyes as he helped Gi up.

"There's Mutants in the Main room and there doing something to the Statue, I've got to warn the Professor." Gi tried to run again but Ash grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Woah, slow down Little Mermaid there's no need to rush."

"How did you know my nickname only my friends call me that?" Gi managed to break free from his hold but she headed the wrong way wand was back at the computer.

"Lucky guess." Ash Shrugged

"No, I just met you, you couldn't possibly know my nickname unless you've met me before."

"I haven't met you before I told you I just took a guess."

"No you haven't now I want the truth who are you." Gi backed away from Ash and hit another button and a screen came up with Topaz trapped inside the Rubber Dome. "Topaz, what did you do to her!?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Ash said in a quiet tone and Gi recognized the voice on contact.

"Wait a minute I know that voice, your not Ash your Ty!"

"Got that right Water Girl!" Ash threw off his disguise revealing he was Ty.

" Ty, I knew it was you!"

"Yeah but your too late to stop us, now as we speak your friends are facing my comrades."

"We'll stop you like we always do."

"Yeah right, we've got the upper hand this time. Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty aimed his sniper and fired it at Gi but she sprang out of the way.

"Water!" Gi tried to use her powers but her ring only glowed bright blue like a button. "My ring."

"Like I said I've got the advantage thanks to the eclipse your power over the ocean are nothing. Dark Ocean Flute!" Ty pulled out his flute and played a tune and Gi started levitating up in the air.

"You won't get away with this!" Gi struggled to get free from the magic of the flute.

( Back at Hope island)

The Dark Planeteers are waiting at the beach when there servants approached them in shame.

"Well where are the Planeteers?" Nala questioned to her five cronies Metavix's.

All five Metavix's bowed before Nala. "Forgive us Nala, they escaped through the forest and up toward the mountain.

"Well no matter, they'll be back to rescue Gaia and when they do well have the advantage to destroy them now that they don't have there precious powers."

"That's what you think you Dark Creeps." The Forces of the Dark Dimension looked over on the other side of the beach and saw the Planeteers standing in there fighting positions.

"They came right to us, how grand!" Nala yelled in glory

"Metavix's Magma Minions attack!" Lee gave the command and they charged at the Planeteers.

"Earth!" Kwame set his sonic jackhammer to the ground and created a Earthquake destroying some of the Magma minions.

"Nitro Crash!" The Lime Green Metavix charged at them with lime green energy.

"Uranium Slice!" " The Pink Metavix created a Uranium dagger on her arm and prepared to attack.

"Lead Lasso!" The Black Metavix threw her lasso at the three.

"Wind!" Linka started her generator and directed the attacks back a t the Metavix's.

"Fire!" Wheeler's flamethrower blazed endless fire as he burned the three Metavix's

"Radiation Ball!" The Red Metavix shot a ball of Radiation at Kwame

"Iron Crush!" The Silver Metavix proceeded to attack Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame used his the sonic jackhammer in the air and the seismic power reflected the attacks back at them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Enough games Dark Earth! Stone Crusher!" Lee created his stone fist and fired it at the Planeteers.

"Wind!" Linka's created a powerful gust of wind from her generator.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out more fire from his flamethrower and it came together with Linka's Wind making the Burning Tornado, although it was not as strong as when they do it with there rings it was strong enough to destroy Lee's fist and knock him back.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created a ring of fire from his ring and tried to surround them in a blaze.

"Earth!" The Sonic Jackhammer created a Earthquake distinguishing the blaze of fire.

"Ok enough games!" Nala teleported to the mountain top and pulled out her Dark scepter. "Planeteers stop!" The Battle stop and everybody looked up at the mountain to see Nala. "Your efforts are futile Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out a black beam from her Staff attacking Kwame, Wheeler and Linka.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The three were hurt badly

"This time you won't defeat us Planeteers, prepare for the end!"

"You will never defeat the Planeteers Nala!" Linka growled at her Dark counterpart.

"Enough talk stand up and fight. Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out another beam from her scepter and attacked the Planeteers again.

(Back in the Rubber Dome)

Topaz angrily punches the wall with her fist trying to get free. "Man, there's no way out of here, I wish my powers would work." "Hey Maybe I could draw out extra energy, until the eclipse ends." Topaz then pulled out her Soul Dagger and raised it high above her head.

Topaz closed her eyes and began to wish "Power of the Soul Dagger, im in trouble please lend me your strength so I may save my friends." I Took a few seconds but out of know where a Bolt of Lightning bursted through the room and struck Topaz's ring and her Dagger.

"Lets hope this works! Lightning!" The Soul Dagger glowed a Gold color and so did her ring and then they both released a Lightning Beam that destroyed the door.

"I've got to destroy that Statue and save everyone else." Topaz ran out the Rubber Dome as fast as she could so she could get back to the main room.

(In the Botanist Dome)

Ma-ti and Professor Charvight are trying to get free from Lira's plants.

"Struggle all you like Ma-ti, my plants are stronger than ever and this time we shall not succeed."

"I will get free and when I do you and you're friends are gonna wish they never tried to hurt our planet."

"Hurt the Planet, im not trying to hurt the Planet, im trying to save it."

"Save it why you evil plant witch-." The Professor could not finish his statement before a piece of the Plants branches tied itself around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Don't you dare call me a witch, I love the Earth and I would never hurt it I do this because I want to and when we get the Gemina staff you humans will pay for the destruction of Earth."

"Lira open your eyes, your not helping the Earth you and your friends are doing more damage to it."

"Liar! Im fighting for a cause that matters to someone."

"Is this what your parents would have wanted you to do once they died, you were the best thing that happened to them, so Happy, joyful and full of life and your hurting others in your absence."

Lira started to feel sadness at the thought of somebody mentioning her parents "Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira used her Mind wipe attack to attack Ma-ti's mind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Ma-ti yelled in pain as hid mind was being attacked

"Don't you dare say that about me hurting someone, the people that occupied Earth are hurting it with all there pollution and killings." Lira finally stopped the attack and lowered her head down in confusion.

The Plant released Ma-ti and the Professor and they fell to the floor. "Lira I can help you if you let me, if you join the Planeteers I can help you rebuild what you've lost." Ma-ti extended his hand out to her as a nice gesture and smiled lightly.

"Im sorry Ma-ti but I can't leave my new family, there all I have and without them I'd be lost, im sorry but I won't abandon my mission, my plants attack them!" Lira's tree went crazy and started swinging it's branches.

"Ma-ti I suggest we get out of there!" The Professor Shouted while beginning to run out of the Botanist Dome.

"Right!" Ma-ti studdered a little bit and looked at Lira who now started to smile, then he ran.

(In the Marine Biology Dome)

Gi is still levitating in the air thanks to Ty's flute and He is fiddling with the computer.

"That should do it."

" What are you doing this time you Cold heartless Planeteer."

"Im placing Zystar Labs satellites around at an angle and when the Dark Point reaches Maximum not only will the eclipse at hope island will be endless but will be able to cover this planet in darkness that will be right for Madam Maya."

"You won't get away with this I'll stop you."

Ty levitated up in the air and met Gi eye to eye. "Tell me Gi, why do you fight me it would be so much easier to give in to the Darkness and Madam Maya."

"I will never do that, me and my friends stand for Justice on behalf of the earth and well keep fighting to the end." Gi said

Ty Laughed in his quiet tone and smirked at Gi. "You don't really think you'll win do you?"

"We will win, I've got the love and friendship of my friends on my side and if you had a heart then you would know what that is."

"Love and friendship, give me a break." Ty Laughed again louder this time.

"You don't know what that's about, because all you care about is destroying."

"Not true, I care about lots of stuff."

"I know, you cared about those wolves before Christopher Creed destroyed your home, and you care about me." Gi said looking at him trying to reach and get through to his cold icy heart

Ty buried his head in embarrassment. "That's not true what I cared about died a long time ago and all I have now is my friends and my mission."

"If you don't care about me, then why did you save me from those mutants when they tried to drown me?"

"I don't know, for some reason I have a weakness towards you."

"And you had feelings for your family wolves before Christopher murder them isn't that right."

"Don't say that name!" Ty grew angry at the sound of the name and the glass around the lab started to break because the anger was activating his powers .

"Ty don't!" Gi cried

"What the!" Ty looked over and noticed that the glass had shattered due to his power and the water began to rush in and started flooding everywhere.

"Damn I don't need this right now! Dark Water!" Ty used his powers to try to push the water back but it came brawling in and it swallowed him below.

(Back at Hope island)

Kwame, Wheeler and Linka are trying to keep up there strength as they are being attacked by The Dark Planeteers and there minions.

"Kwame the situation is getting rough, im not sure how long we can hold up."

"Are you Planeteers done yet I'd like to destroy you sometime this century." Nala and her comrades laughed at the Planeteers

"Kwame do you think we can call Captain Planet, maybe he can do something, because we can't take much more of this."

"But what about, Gi, Ma-ti and Topaz, are you sure that they'll be able to her our thoughts."

"We'll try, even though our rings have no power well focus and try to get them to work."

"Then let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

(In the Marine Biology Dome)

"Water!" Gi her the thoughts of her friends and let out her blue beam.

(In the Botanist Dome)

"Heart!" While running with the professor Ma-ti sensed his friends and let out his yellow beam.

(Back at Hope island)

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The Powers came together to form the body of the hero.

"Go Planet!" The Team shouted

Captain planets powers were gone for a short period of time so he was summoned on the ground instead of the air. "It's time to put an end to you Dark Planeteers."

" HA Ha ha Ha!" The Dark Planeteers and there minions laughed hysterically at the fact that Cap was still trying to fight them even though he has no powers.

"Your pathetic Planet, you've got no powers but your going to stop us, tough chance, Metavix destroy him."

"Yes Nala!"

"Iron Crush!" The Silver Metavix knocked Cap down with her iron hands.

"Radiation Ball!" The Red Metavix shot out a ball of radiation at Cap.

"Nitro Crash!" The Lime green Metavix shot out Nirto energy at Cap.

"Uranium Slice!" The Pink Metavix created a Uranium dagger on her arm.

"Lead Lasso!" The Black Metavix fired her Lasso at Cap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cap was damaged badly after all the attacks struck him.

"I may be down but im not out." Cap got back on his feet and got into his fighting positions. "Im gonna save Hope island if it's the last thing I do."

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee fired his shriken shield at Cap.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno shot out fire bolts from his blade.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out a black beam from her scepter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The attacks hurt Cap badly and he was knocked all the way to the other side of Hope island.

"Cap!"

"Oh no!"

"Dude!"

(In the Marine biology Dome)

The flood in the marine biology Dome is advancing and Gi is still levitating in the air thanks to Ty's flute spell. "Well this is it, I never thought my death would be from my Natural Element." Gi muttered and the water started bubbling and Ty jolted from it and grabbed Gi.

"What th-e!" Gi said in surprise.

"Dark Water!" Ty created a bubble shield around him from the water so he and Gi could breath and went back into the water.

(In the Main hall)

Topaz reaches the main hall where the Sea Statue is. "Phew Im finally here, now to destroy this thing." Topaz aimed the soul dagger and her ring at the Black glowing sea Statue, but suddenly there was a flash of light and the statue disappeared.

"What th-e."

"Looking for something?" Topaz turned around to see the Sea Statue of the Granite Half man half shark standing behind her. He looked hideous unlike when he was in statue form, his once granite form turned his skin scaly and fish like and he was smirking at Topaz.

"How is that possible?" Topaz gasped

"Allow me to introduce myself Im the Shark Slasher, I serve Ty and he has put me in charge of guarding the Dark energy."

"So your not just a Dark Point, your also a servant to him."

"That is correct and I know your trying to destroy me, so sadly I must destroy you."

"Well I got two words for youbring it!" Topaz got into her fighting positions.

"Fine, right now the Mutants are outside the Labs gathering more fish and once they do the Dark energy will spread more.

"Shark Slice!" Shark Slasher turned his fins into blades and tried to cut Topaz but she dodged it.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning bolt and him but he created a shield using his blades.

"Die girly!" Shark Slasher dashed toward Topaz making him harder to avoid but Topaz did it.

"Missed Me!" Topaz taunted and stuck her head out right before she noticed a piece of her short hair was missing. "What th-e."

"Looks like I got you after all."

"Ok, now its on." Topaz charged at Shark Slasher.

" Shark Slice!" This time Shark Slasher went for the middle of Topaz but she jumped over his head and grabbed his arms. "Hey let me go."

" How about a dirt nap!?" Topaz slammed Shark Slasher into the ground

"Damn you Die!" He regained his strength and got up again ready for more.

"Man what does it take to keep you down?" Topaz questioned

"Die! Shark Slice!" Shark Slasher went for Topaz again and she dodged it and he collided into a control panel near the front entrance and the electric wires ended up over his body. "You'll pay for this!!"

"Don't think so, im sending you back to the deep where you belong. Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning beam and aimed it at the electric wires. When the Lightning struck the wires they all sparked and began to electrocute Shark Slasher.

"Wh-at's hap-peni-ng?!" Shark Slasher asked, the static in his voice from the Electricity.

"Your getting a taste of your own medicine that's what." Topaz smiled as Shark Slasher's body turned into a pile of black colored dust. Once Shark Slasher had been destroyed the Dark energy started to leave the place, this Mutants on the outskirts turned back into ordinary fish and the power that was being transferred to the eclipse was cut off.

"Now I have to help Cap. Soul Dagger go to Captain Planet with my power and help him." Topaz wished on the Dagger and it levitated and flew outside Zystar labs and to Hope island.

(Back at Hope island, the other side )

The Soul Dagger went to the other side of Hope island and surrounded Cap energizing him. "By the Power of the Soul Dagger I am Ultra Planet!" Ultra Planet was not only strengthened by the dagger but the Sun which was now starting to come through.

(Back at Hope island, the Front side)

"Well I believe it's time to end this battle once and for all finish them Nala." Inferno gave the order.

"Well it's been fun Planeteers, but im afraid it's time for your end finale." Nala laughed at the Planeteers who were helpless and badly weakened.

"Not so fast Nala, you gotta get by me first if you want to hurt them." The Dark Planeteers looked over to see Ultra Planet, and they also saw the Sunlight was starting to come back.

"Ultra Planet!" The team said in relief.

"Planeteers go help Gaia, I'll deal with these vile beings."

"Right!" Kwame, Wheeler and Linka managed to get back on there feet and ran into the crystal chambers to help Gaia.

"Damn, he got his powers back!" Lee said angrily.

"This isn't over, get him Magma minions!" Inferno gave the orders to his troops and they charged at Ultra Planet.

" Time to wash you, Magma minions out, surfs up." Ultra planet created a Tsunami and destroyed the Magma minions.

"I've got plenty more Planet!" Inferno waved his blade and three dozen more of his minions came at Ultra Planet.

"Im getting really tired of you guys." Ultra Planet punched the ground in and made and Earthquake and destroyed all of the Minions again.

"Metavix terminate him!" All five Metavix's proceeded to attack Ultra Planet, but did not get the chance as a gust of wind came out of know where and knocked them back.

Ultra Planet looked back and saw Linka with her Generator aimed at Metavix "Were always here to help."

"Thanks now I can give these vixens the cold shower of there life time." Cap summoned a blizzard from his breath and froze all of the Metavix's in an icy tomb.

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee threw his shield at Ultra Planet

"Ultra Planet catch!" Kwame who was also standing next to Linka, Wheeler and Gaia threw his sonic jackhammer to the hero.

"Thanks Kwame." Ultra Planet used the Sonic Jackhammer in time and knocked Lee's shield out of the way. "Now time to take you out for good." With Cap's earth energy mixed with the jackhammer's he created a powerful seismic wave that knocked Lee up in the air and he came crashing down.

"Burn Planet! Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno shot out fireballs toward the hero.

" The Fire's the limit Inferno!" Ultra Planet dived into the ground and created a sandstorm underneath Inferno his Dark Fire reflected back on him scorching him.

"Well, three down one more to go." Suddenly a black beam came toward him but he dodged it. Ultra Planet looked up and saw Nala was still on the mountain firing her Scepter.

"You may have defeated my comrades but you will not defeat me, I am not like the others I will win. Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out a black beam from her scepter.

"Woah!" Using his speed and agility Ultra Planet dodged all of the beams.

"Dance Planet Dance!" Nala laughed at Ultra Planet.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

"Whatever, die! Dark scepter Blast!" Nala fired more beams at him.

"Right back at ya." Ultra Planet turned his body into a crystal like form and the beam was reflected off of him toward Nala.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Nala fell off the mountain and onto the beach with the rest of her friends.

Lee proceeded to get up in his beaten state. "Inferno, Nala fall back we must retreat!"

"We shall settle this another day." Nala hissed and the Dark Planeteers, along with there allies teleported off of the island.

(Back at Zystar Labs)

Ma-ti and the Professor came rushing into the main room where Topaz was. "You guys ok?" Topaz asked

"Yeah, but Lira's after us with her plants." Suddenly as he said that Ty teleported into the room with Gi and set her down on the ground.

"Gi!" Ma-ti said

"Your all right!" Topaz said.

"Thank goodness!" Professor Charvight said in relief

"Yeah im alright." Gi told her friends embracing them into a hug.

"Humph." The Planeteers overheard Ty who was standing in front of them looking unfazed from what happened. Lira came shortly afterwards and got into a fighting position.

"Lets finish this Ty." Lira said

"No Lira, we've lost this round."

"What?" She asked curiously

"The others have retreated, Shark Slasher is destroyed and the eclipse is over we need to retreat."

"Fine."

"Don't think this is over for one second, you haven't defeated us yet."

"Ty!" Gi shouted

"Lira!" Ma-ti shouted

"Wait!" They both said at the same time but it was to late as they both disappeared using there teleportation.

(The Dark dimension)

Ty and Lira are standing in the main chamber.

"I can't believe we failed." Lira said to Ty but she noticed that he was in some sort of a daze. "Ty you ok?"

Ty snapped out of his daze. "Huh, oh im fine."

"You haven't said anything since we left Zystar Labs."

"It's just that, Gi said the only reason they keep wining is because they have Love and friendship on there side."

Lira cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Love and Friendship?"

"Yeah strange isn't it?"

"Lets not think about it, we can only prepare for our next mission when that time comes." Lira told him

"I guess you right."

"I'll catch you Later, im going to take a nap in my Garden." Lira walked out of the Main chamber leaving Ty to gather his thoughts.

"Love and Friendship?" Ty thought to himself.

(Back at Hope island)

On the beach Gi is laying in the sand until Ma-ti and Topaz come up and sit next to her. "Hey Gi, you ok?"

"Yeah sorry about leaving your Uncle Charvights so soon, but we had to make suire Gaia was ok after the Dark Planeteers attacked Hope island."

"Im fine, it's just that im still trying to wrap my head around what happened in the Marine Biology Dome?"

"What Happened?" Topaz asked in a concern voice

" The Lab started to flood and Ty saved me, it's almost as if there's more to him then the cold evil side."

"Same with Lira, I almost made It through to her and she let me go."

"I Wonder do they really like what there doing?"

"Gi remember what Gaia said they've had horrible lives up till now and we can't make there decisions, but were sure can try to turn them good." Topaz reassured her.

"Thanks Topaz." Gi said felling better and gave Topaz a hug.

"Come on, it'll be late soon we'd better check in."

"You go me and Ma-ti well stay out here."

"Alright see ya." Topaz left her friends as they pondered the many questions in there mind hoping to find some answers.

End of Chapter 15

Sorry I took me so long I would've had it up yesterday but It was my Birthday and I wanted to go out for a while. Well anyway did you like it hate it? Give me some criticism please and review. Arigato!


	16. Chapter 16 The Warped Factor

Z here as always, now I've got another Chapter for you so sit back relax and enjoy from your friend Z.

Chapter 16 The Warped Factor

"Happy Earth Day!" The Planeteers raised there glasses of Fruit Punch and clanked them Together.

"This is a wonderful day Planeteers, Earth day, the one day a year when people who care get together and clean up the earth."

"Too bad it's the only day some people get involved in helping others." Gi said

"Well think about it this way Gi up till now we've foiled all the Schemes of the Dark Planeteers and the Eco Villains making the world safer, cleaner and more beautiful." Kwame reassured her.

"That makes this day all about us and relaxation." Wheeler Grinned flashing his pearly whites

"You deserve it my children of the Planet, your actions have made me proud and for that I think that you can do whatever you want on this perfect day." Gaia said

"Thanks Gaia." The Team said all together

"Oh before we get into this day more, I suggest we take a look at the mail we acquired from Planeteers all over the world."

"Sure go ahead Ma-ti take a look."

Ma-ti grabbed a letter from the top of the mail bag and opened it. "This letter is addressed to the Planeteers.

" It says Dear Planeteers."

_My Name is Christie , I am 23 years old and I work as a activities planner in California, well anyway I come asking a favor for you there is a park here in California called Sequoia National Park_ _it is one of the most polluted parks in the world, due to pollution from factories and trash all over the place. It was once a site to some of the most exotic animals in the world but since the pollution has started no animals have been seen since. I've tried to get people to help me but there's just to much trash and problems to deal with. I know this is a lot to ask but could you spend the day helping me clean it up, I would really appreciate it so I could have a happy Earth day too. _

_Environmental Friend Christie. _

" Oh I feel bad for here, she's all alone there cleaning up and no one's helping her."

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should go help her."

"Agreed Team."

"Agreed!" The Planeteers raised there glasses again and Gaia smiled.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya, Inferno, Nala and Lira are in the main chamber waiting for a sign from Lee and Ty.

"Madam Maya im tired of waiting what is this new plan you have and when are Lee and Ty going to be done in Labatory."

"Patience Lira they'll be done soon I guratente this plan will make the whole world and the Gemina staff ours." Madam Maya pointed her staff at the wall and it blasted a beam and on the wall came an image of Lee and Ty. "Lee, Ty what is the status of the weapon for our new plan."

Lee bowed before the Madam. "It's ready Madam, Ty will explain the basics of it."

"Madam Maya may I present to you the Warp Blaster." Ty pulled out a large hand pistol that looked like a ray gun that you would see in a cartoon.

"Warp Blaster?" Inferno scratched his head in curiosity.

"Excellent both of you, now does it do like I want it to do."

"Yes Madam it has a Nuclear Fuel cell with Dark energy when it is fired it teleports things into the Dark Lands, for example I'll test it." Ty aimed the Warp Blaster at a random Test tube and fired it and it disappeared. "The Test Tube is now in the Dark Lands."

"Madam why build a device that teleports things to the Dark Lands." Nala questioned

"It all goes apart of my newest plan to get the Gemina staff and the Earth in our grasp." "Lee, Ty what about the Sky Factory is it ready yet?"

"Not yet Madam it will be fully functional in a little while and then you can carry out your plans from there."

"Excellent carry on."

"Yes Madam Maya." The image disappeared off of the screen.

(California)

The Geo Cruiser lands on a stretch of grass near San Francisco. "Alright guys were here." Linka said getting out of the Geo Cruiser.

"So which way to _Sequoia National Park_?" Wheeler asked.

"According to the Geo Cruiser it's 50'0 North and 10'0 west"

"I suggest we get on the Solar Cycle's and take it from there." The Planeteers pulled out the Solar Cycle's from the back of the Geo Cruiser and sped off toward the San Francisco bridge in the direction of Sequoia National park.

After about a half hour drive through the city San francisco the Planeteers came to a road that was signed _Entrance to Sequoia National Park_ and they drove down the road and came to a lush green field. The Entrance to the park looked beautiful and the team also saw the activities center not far from the park, in the park they saw a go kart raceway, boat rides near the waterways, and a playground.

"This doesn't look so Polluted." Wheeler said with a laid back gesture.

"Hello, Planeteers?" The Planeteers looked around toward the Activities center and they saw a young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes running toward them.

"Hello, im Christie and you must be the Planeteers."

"Yeah we got your letter and were here to help, Im Kwame."

"Wheeler's the name gorgeous."

"Im Linka."

"Hi im Gi."

" Ma-ti's my name."

"Topaz, the last of the Planeteers."

"It's nice to meet you Planeteers, im so glad that you were able to make it, I desperately need your help cleaning up this Park." Christie stated

"I hate to doubt you Christie but where's the Pollution it looks clean here to me" Topaz asked

"Follow me, there's more to see." Christie went up a hill that lead to the rest of the Park and they followed here. They were very doubtful at first but when they got over the hill there jaws dropped open in utter surprise as they saw an endless amounts of Littered Trash that covered most of the Park, the Trees were tagged with different color spray paint and there was numerous groups of people with trash bags trying to clean up.

"Oh my gosh!" Gi gasped

"I-t's, I-t's like an endless sea of trash." Kwame studdered

"This is what you were talking about." Ma-ti said to Christie.

"Exactly this park has been polluted for some years now and we've been trying to clean it up but there's to much trash, so won't you help us please."

Topaz came over and put her arm on Christie Shoulder. "Don't worry well help you so you and everyone here can have a happy earth day."

"Thank you guys, I owe ya one." Christie smiled.

"Well lets get started!" Wheeler threw his hand up and grinned and the rest of the team ran out onto the Polluted grass land to get started.

(Dark Dimension)

The Dark Planeteers and Madam Maya are in the main chamber waiting for Lee and Ty's message. "I've had enough waiting, Lee, Ty is it ready yet." Madam Maya created another image using her staff of Lee and Ty.

"It's all ready Madam, Lee and I have completed it, I present to you the Sky Factory." Ty brought up a image of a massive bronze spiral cog shaped fortress that had a giant laser attached to the bottom.

" Excellent!"

"Also Madam, we have completed are Warp Bombs." Lee brought up an image of Bronze colored bombs that were being made inside the Factory by Inferno's Magma minions.

"What's the Plan this time?" Inferno asked

"It's Simple I had the Warp Blaster and the Factory built to teleport things into the Dark World. I created that Factory to make the Warp Bombs and then they'll be spread out until they cover the entire world. Once they activate they'll teleport Earth into my Dark Lands, my Dark servants will have no problem evading the Planet and finding the Gemina Staff."

"So why did you create the Warp Blaster if you have the bombs?" Nala questioned

"The Warp Blaster was just a test subject to make sure that everything goes perfect."

"Well make sure that your plan is not disturbed Madam." Lira bowed.

"My plan's will not fail because I want some of your Dark servants to aid you in this mission and I want powerful one's not weak one's just encase the Planeteers interfere."

"Madam, I've got just the person let my Dark Servant Rylex aid you in this mission?" Lee brought up an image of his servant. He was made fully of stone, had the face of a angry rhino and had a giant chain with a spiky ball at the end of it.

"No Madam, forget about Rylex, take my Servant Ragekly, she'll aid us in this mission." Nala pulled out her mini silence mirror and showed the Madam here Servant Ragekly. She was in a Dark colored gypsy outfit with rainbow colored rings all over her body and a veil covering her face.

"No Madam let my Flower Servant aid us, I give to you Petal Gal." Lira also showed the Madam an image of her Servant. Petal Gal was a slim flower girl with vines, roots and flowers on her body.

"There all very nice, so why don't we use all of them."

"Alright!" The Dark Planeteers shouted in joy

"What about the Planeteers Madam?" Ty questioned

"Simple, Lee I want you to take the Sky Factory find the Planeteers and Blast them into the Dark Lands. Once there trapped, I'll have Ragekly dispose of them."

"Yes, Madam I shall do as you command the Planeteers are history." The Screen Disappeared.

"Excellent!" Madam Maya shouted with an evil laugh that trailed behind her voice.

(_Sequoia National Park_) The Planeteers are working endlessly to try to clean up the park along with there new friend Christie.

"Alright got it." Wheeler said as he scooped up a few more Junk food bags and put them into the trash bags, it now looked like he had cleaned up most of the area. "Good as new."

"Ah, Wheeler look behind you were not done yet."

Wheeler looked behind him and saw more Trash that was scattered everywhere just waiting to be picked up and put in the right place. "Aw man, there's too much Trash."

"Wheeler's right, well never clean this up there's to many."

"Never say never guys, I got an idea." Linka set up a dozen empty Trash Bags in a Circle away from the Littered trash. "Wind!" Linka summoned up a whirlwind that picked up the trash and placed it in the bags.

"Good idea Linka, we can use our powers to help us."

"Earth!" Kwame created Landslide which made a big hole in the ground and the Trash fell into it.

"Since some of that's compost Material, I'll melt it down. Fire!" Wheeler created a Stream of Fire that Melted the material down and it went inside the ground.

Suddenly the Planeteers heard clapping from behind them, and they turned around to see a man in well dressed suit with Security Guards with them. "Bravo, Bravo."

"Who are you?" Gi asked

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Planeteers this is Mayor Steel, an important figure of this park."

"Nice to meet you Sir." The Team immediately said at once

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Mayor Steel may I ask what your doing here?"

"Well Christie, im here because today is Earth day and today I was supposed to turn this Park into a Landfill."

"What!" Christie shouted in horror.

"Im sorry but I have had petitions all over San francisco to turn this park into a landfill, it's used to be enjoyable but since people have become careless and inconsiderate and started throwing there trash here there's no reason to keep it here."

"But Mayor, there's Exotic Wildlife in this park."

"Used to be but now there gone and this place will be turned for an important use."

"But- Mayor." Christie Pleaded.

"No buts Ms, it's too mate to help this place, there may be a lot of you trying to do something, but there's just not enough." Mayor Steel began to retreat back to his Limo which was park miles away from the trash.

Ma-ti suddenly got an idea and ran to the Mayor tugging on his Suit "Hey wait Sir."

"What is it young one."

"What if we can clean up this park before the Landfill site is made."

"Depends how long do you think you'll need."

"Well it's Twelve thirty right now, so how about three o'clock."

"Yah well have this Place Depolluted by the time you get back." Wheeler came next to Ma-ti joining him in the conversation.

"Alright, three o'clock it is, if you can have this place cleaned up will keep this park standing but if not it becomes a Landfill at the end of the day."

"Deal." Ma-ti and Wheeler shook hands with the Mayor.

"Very well then, I'll see you kids at three." The Mayor then went back to his Limo and drove off with his Security Guards.

"Alright, you guys rock!" Christie ran over to Wheeler and Ma-ti hugging them tightly.

"No sweat." Wheeler grinned

"Were happy to help." Ma-ti added

"Well then I suggest we get started if we want to clean up this place, right?" Topaz asked

"Right!" Kwame, Gi, and Linka shouted

(Aboard the Sky factory)

Lee and Ty are aboard the ship in the main control room. "Ty is it ready yet the Madam wants the Planeteers done for?"

"Relax, im almost done with the adjustments then you can find the Planeteers and dispose of them, so until then how are the Warp Bombs coming?"

Lee looked upon the monitor to the image of the Magma minions building the Warp bombs at a fast rate. "There coming along fine, well have enough to teleport the World into the Dark Lands."

"Excellent." Ty finished his adjustments on the controls and shut them off. " It's ready for departure, now go get the Planeteers I'll be back at the Chambers encase you need me." Ty teleported out of the Factory using blue neon colors.

"Ready or not, the Planeteers are gonna be in for a surprise." Lee flipped the teleport button on the controls and the Factory disappeared from where It was at.

(Back in Sequoia National Park)

The Planeteers are working very hard to clean up the Park but there's a lot to do. " Man im tired." Wheeler said putting his Trash bag down.

"I know it is tough my friend but we must keep going before we know it Mayor Steel will be back." Kwame said while lifting bins of Recyclables.

"We could use our rings again." Gi Suggested

"It's still to much Gi even for rings." Topaz informed

"Christie how did this place get so polluted?" Linka questioned

"Im not sure Linka, once it was beautiful but people stopped caring and just started polluting because they wanted to and-." Before Christie could finish the Planeteers noticed that the Light from sun was gone and nothing but shade remained.

Suddenly after the Shade came the Planeteers heard a loud jet noise and the wind started going crazy "What's happening?!" Ma-ti asked

The Planeteers were stunned as they looked around trying to identify the strange happenings. "Guys look!" Topaz pointed as she saw the Sky Factory hovering toward them.

"What's that!"

"I don't know but it's dangerous."

"Hey there's somebody up there!" Linka pointed and the Planeteers looked to see that Lee was looming on top of the strange spiral cog shaped fortress.

"Lee!" The Planeteers shouted

"What's up Planet Punks!?" Lee jumped down in front of them.

The Planeteers dropped what they were doing and got into there battle positions "Lee, what are you doing here?!" Gi cried

"Carrying out my newest Plan to destroy all of you and gain the Gemina Staff."

"Well that's not gonna happen. Heart!" Ma-ti tried to attack Lee's mind with good energy but he pulled out his shield and blocked the good power.

"Nice try but im in control, prepare to go into the Dark Lands." Lee pulled out the Warp blaster and fired it at the Planeteers.

"Everyone Scatter!" Kwame commanded and the team scattered in different directions except Christie who got caught by the beam.

"Wh-at's go-ing o-n." Christie said as her body and her voice started to disappear until she was gone completely.

"Christie! What did you do to here?"

"Same thing im gonna do to you." Lee jumped back to the Fortress and went inside.

"I gotta bad feeling about this." Gi said as she saw that the Fortress had started to aim a laser at them.

(Inside the Main Control Room)

"Prepare to be blasted Planeteers!" Lee pressed a button to Activate the laser.

(Back in the Park)

The Planeteers prepared for battle as the Laser grew bright green and shot out toward them. "Wind!" Linka tried to blow the Laser back but in failed

"Linka look out!" Wheeler shouted as he jumped in front of her pulling her out of the way.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out a bolt of Lightning toward the Sky Factory but it absorbed the attack.

"Earth!" Kwame summoned some boulders toward it also but it still wasn't enough.

"Guys look out!" Gi warned them as they dodged the Laser as it was being fired again, but unfortanetly dodging the laser knocked Kwame and Topaz away from the rest of them.

"What do we do, we can't fight that Fortress it's too powerful?" Ma-ti asked as he noticed the laser prepared to fire again.

"I got an idea." Wheeler said

"What?"

"Lets Combine our powers in different orders again like we did when we were trying to get the Golden Diamond, except this time lets try to create a shield."

"But it won't be as strong without Kwame and Topaz."

"We've got no choice Linka we gotta do it."

"Alright then everyone join hands." Wheeler said and the Planeteers put there hands with each others, as the beam started to come toward them.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his beam and his whole body glowed red with energy.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his beam and his whole body glowed yellow with energy.

"Water!" Gi let out her beam and her whole body glowed blue with energy.

"Wind!" Linka let out her beam and her body glowed white with energy.

With the powers together the Planeteers created a barrier of Elemental energy around them as the beam came in contact with them. It was a power struggle as the beam and the barrier were pushing against each other. "Hang on guys."

(In the Sky Factory)

Lee noticed that the Planeteers were using Elemental energy to protect themselves. "Damn them, enough games maximum powers." Lee switched the Laser to Maximum power.

(Back in the Park)

The laser tripled in size and force and started to ware down the barrier." Guys the Laser too powerful."

"Just hang on guys." The Team struggled to keep there powers intact but it wasn't enough as the Laser penetrated the barrier and blasted them, making them disappear from the park.

"Guys!"Kwame and Topaz yelled as there friends disappeared from there very eyes.

(In the Factory)

"Hah Hah, alright now to blast these two into the Dark Lands, Ready Aim Fire!" Lee pressed the Maximum button again and the laser prepared to fire.

(Back in the Park)

"Kwame he's gonna fire at us again, what'll we do?" Topaz questioned panicking.

"Can you turn us into Lightning to get us out of here."

"Good idea Lightning!" Topaz grabbed Kwame and they turned into Lightning energy escaping the beam and heading toward the Solar Cycles.

"Get on." Kwame said as Topaz brought them back into solid form.

"Right!" Topaz and Kwame hopped on there cycles and zoomed off escaping the sky factory

(Inside the Factory)

"Darn they got away, well no matter I've got the others." Lee then proceeded to press a button on the controls and Madam Maya appeared on the monitor before him.

"Lee is the task done are the Planeteers out of the way?" The vile woman asked

"Not quite Madam I have four of the Planeteers but two of them escaped."

"Well no matter continue to have the Factory going well take care of the other two." Madam Maya said shutting off the transmission.

(The Dark Dimension)

"Damn two Planeteers on the loose, I can't have that happening especially when there's a portal where they can free there friends."

"Madam perhaps my Servant Petal Gal can help you." Lira suggested with a large smile on her face.

"Splendid idea Lira, I'll have Petal Gal cover the portal that leads to the Dark Lands encase the other Planeteers come to rescue there friends."

"Madam may I be some assistants?" Nala asked

"Yes, im sending you with Lee to protect the Sky Factory and encase anything goes wrong you shall count on Rylex to defend you."

"Yes Madam."

(In the Dark Lands)

The Warp Blaster has teleported the Planeteers to the Dark Lands which is in control of Madam Maya. "What the heck?!" Wheeler said in shocked as the Teleporting beam ended and he was now in an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Linka asked

"Im not sure but this place is creepy." Gi said as she noticed the Lands which were empty like a desert, she saw dry land, the sky filled with a blackish purple color and no sign of life anywhere.

"I'll try to contact Kwame and Topaz, Heart." Ma-ti activated his ring powers and tried to contact his friends. "No use there is an abundance of Dark energy and it's blocking my powers."

"That is correct Planeteers." The Planeteers heard a voice and looked around but there seemed to be know one there.

"Wh-o sa-id th-at?" Linka studdered.

"Look closely Planeteers." The Planeteers observed the setting and then saw appeared out of nowhere a woman in a gypsy suit.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ragekly servant to miss Nala, she has sent me to eliminate all of you so can we make this quick I really would like to get back to the Madam if you don't mind so-." Ragekly stopped and noticed that the Planeteers were running full speed in the opposite direction of her. "A Oh forgot to get them." Ragekly disappeared and reappeared before the team.

"That was rude you caught me off right in mid speech."

"Look lady we don't want any trouble so just go back to Madam Maya and the Dark Planeteers right now."

"Sorry but I don't take orders from anyone of good powers prepare to die!" Ragekly got into a fighting stance and the Rainbow rings on her arm glowed. "Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired multiple orange colored rings.

"Fire!" Wheeler sent out a stream of fire trying to melt the rings but he missed and they encircled him. "What t-heeeeeeee!" Wheeler suddenly started to float in the air at a dangerous speed.

"Wheeler!" The Team screamed

"Enjoy my Gravity ring Planeteer."

"Guys Help!" Wheeler yelled as his body started floating toward the sky.

"Hang on Wheeler, Wind!" Linka created a Whirlwind trying to bring Wheeler back down but the rings were too powerful and it started to lift her up along with him. "Guys do something!"

"Have a nice trip Planeteers." Ragekly laughed

"I've had enough of you, Water!" Gi drew water from the ground and created a wave of water striking Ragekly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragekly fell down and the gravity effect wore off bringing Wheeler and Linka back down.

"You guys ok?" Ma-ti asked concerningly.

"Yeah but she's powerful, stay on your toes guys."

"You'll pay for your insolecence Planeteers Chaos Ring!" Ragekly then proceeded to fire grey colored rings which exploded into smog.

"Smog!" Linka gasped for air as the smog clouded her and her teammates

"What's a matter Planeteers all chocked up?" She Taunted

" Guys we gotta run, she's gonna suffocate us to death."

"Good idea Ma-ti lets run." The Planeteers ran from Ragekly and her smog.

"Oh I love hide and seek, you Planeteers hide and I'll try to terminate you."

(Back in San francisco)

Kwame and Topaz park there Solar Cycle's near the City Square thankful they got away from Lee and his Sky Factory. "Alright we finally lost Lee." Topaz said in relief

"But what about the others where did they go?" Kwame asked

"Not sure but wherever they are im sure there in trouble and need help fast."

"Lets see if we contact Gaia for help."

"Right." Kwame and Topaz raised there rings trying to make contact with the Spirit of Earth, and Suddenly she appeared in her Ghost form.

"Kwame, Topaz is something wrong?" Gaia asked in a concern voice for the two.

"Yes Gaia, Lee attacked us while we were cleaning up the park with some sort of Sky Fortress."

"Sky Fortress?"

"Yes when he attacked us he blasted Wheeler, Linka Gi and Ma-ti and now we can't find them."

"Don't worry Kwame I'll see if I can find them by reaching there hearts." Gaia focused her Mental energy for a few minutes and found the Planeteers.

"I have found them."

"Where are they?"

"It appears that Lee attacked your friends with some kind dimension blaster, I sense the Planeteers are in my sisters Dark Lands and are doing battle against one of her Dark Servants."

"Well can we get them out?"

"Yes according to my powers, there is a portal that connects this Dimension and the Dark Lands it is at a boating pier a few miles away from where you are now."

"Well lets go then."

"Not so fast Topaz, you both can't go we seem to have another pressing matter to attend to."

"Such as."

Gaia brought up an image of Lee's Sky Factory. "It appears that Lee has set up his Sky Factory east of here and is creating more of those Dimension devices to aid him in his mission."

"What is that Device that Lee blasted the others with?"

"It seems to be a dimension warping device once fired it teleports all things into Dark Reality, Im guessing Lee attacked you to get you out of the way."

"Hey Kwame?"

"Yeah Topaz?"

"If one of those Dimension teleporters can take anything to Dark Reality where the Maya's Soldiers are in control than imagine what she could do with more of them."

"She could send the world into Dark Reality where she can conquer it with ease ."

"Planeteers you must shut down that factory before she deploys those devices.

"And we have to rescue the others."

"In that case I suggest we split up."

"Fine, I'll shut down Lee's Sky Factory." Kwame said

"and I'll rescue the others once I find the portal." Topaz added

"Get to it Planeteers we don't have much time." Gaia said right before disappearing.

"Oh my gosh Kwame I forgot about the park, we've got two hours and fifteen minutes until the mayor turns that place into a landfill."

"Don't worry my friend we'll get back in time, for now lets focus on saving the others and stopping Lee."

"Right, then lets go." Topaz and Kwame got back on there Cycle's and sped away.

(Back in the Dark Lands)

The Planeteers are running for there lives as they are trying to escape Ragekly. "Guys im tired can we stop?" Ma-ti asked panting heavily from the all the running that they were doing.

"Hang in there little buddy she can't chase after us forever." Wheeler reassured him.

Linka turned around to see it she was still behind them but all she saw was empty desert like land. "Everyone hold on, she's gone."

"She is, but she was right behind us."

"Some things not right guys people just don't disappear like that."

"Yeah but remember Gi were fighting some weird Dark Warrior from the Dark Dimension, right now anything is but normal."

"I'll try to read here mind and figure where she's at. Heart!" Ma-ti focused his powers around the environment he was in. "She's below us!" Ma-ti yelled

"Guys Scatter!" Wheeler yelled and the team split in four different directions just as Ragekly popped up from the ground.

"Games over Planeteers, time to die Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired black colored rings toward the Planeteers which exploded into giant nets.

"Fire!" Wheeler launched several fire balls but they did not effect the net and captured the team.

"Let us go!" Linka growled

"Sorry but I got you im gonna earn extra points with the Madam, now back to the hideout." Ragekly teleported out with the Planeteers inside her ring net.

(At the Pier)

Topaz reaches the Pier after a heavy traffic drive through the busy streets of San francisco. "So this is the Pier." Topaz muttered to herself and got off her cycle and headed toward the boat rentals.

"If I were a Portal linking two Dimensions where would I be?" "Hey I got an idea." Topaz pulled out the Soul Dagger and pointed it up in the sky. "Power of the Soul Dagger help me find my friends." Topaz focused as hard as she could and the Dagger flew out of her hands.

"What th-e!" Topaz followed her Dagger as it flew to the back of the boat rental shop and it stopped in mid air. The Soul Dagger then generated a gold light and Topaz could see it was generating the light toward the boat shops back entrance.

"Alright, the Portal must be there." Topaz grabbed her dagger in excitement and prepared to run toward the Portal.

"Going somewhere Topaz?" Topaz heard a voice call out her name and looked upon the roof of the boat rental shop and saw Lira standing there unimpressed at her efforts to rescue the others.

"Not you again, listen Lira im really getting tired of you picking on me and my friends so why don't you go back to where you came from!"

"Humph your not saving the others today, Petal Gal terminate her im going back to the Dimension."

"Yes Miss Lira!" Out of nowhere Petal Gal sprang up in front of Topaz

"What the heck!"

"Im Petal Gal servant to Lira and my mission for today is to destroy you."

"Bring it, I took down Shark Slasher and I can take you down too."

"Well get ready cause your gonna be pushing up Daisy's real soon. Petal Blaster!" Petal Gal released a few flower petals from her body and aimed them at Topaz in a laser form.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Topaz was blasted by the Petals into a fishing boat.

Petal Gal snickered at Topaz's pain "Sorry Girly did my petals hurt you?"

"Im not out yet, Lightning!" Topaz aimed her ring but instead she felt the effects of the rings Life energy drain. "Oh my powers."

"Petal Blaster!" Petal Gal shot another Petal Laser at Topaz but she scurried out of the way in time. "Wow you've got guts girly, too bad your on my dead list for the day, Petal Blaster!" Petal Gal shot another Laser at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz got back on her feet and created a shield of Lightning energy. "Nice try but im not done yet!"

"Well see about that." Petal Gal and Topaz charged at each other.

(With Kwame)

Kwame was following the coordinates in his Cycle keeping close eye out for the Sky factory. Kwame made a few turns at a few buildings and finally came to a Building with the Words _Angel's Cosmetics_ on it.

"Angels Cosmetics, this can't be the Sky Factory I saw earlier." Kwame decided to take a peak inside and went to a open truck with crates inside near the front entrance.

" Wonder what's inside these crates." Kwame punched a random crate and looked inside but was surprised to see that the crates had no cosmetics inside but instead they were filled with Warp Bombs. "What th-e, these aren't cosmetics these are the devices that Gaia was talking about."

"You may put those down Planeteer!" Kwame looked back at the voice who addressed him and to his surprise it was Nala and with her she had five Magma minions probably to protect her.

"Nala!" Kwame yelled

"Destroy him!" The Magma minions charged at Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earth quake knocking the Minions down and then turned to the crates of Warp Bombs. "See ya." Kwame threw several crates at the Magma minions keeping them down as they were impacted very hard.

"Earth!" Kwame created another Earthquake destroying the Magma minions for good. "Alright Nala I wanna know where Lee is."

"Like I'll tell you." Nala pulled out her scepter. "Rylex I summon you." Nala's scepter glowed black and brought Rylex before her.

"Her I am Nala." Rylex laughed

"Terminate him and protect the Factory." Nala then teleported out using Pink Neon colors.

"Howdy you must be Kwame im Rylex, servant to Master Lee and my job is to kill you."

"Out of my way im have to shut this place down." Kwame said

"Not a chance Earth Boy, get ready for round one cause your gonna be road kill once im through with you. Charging Fist!" Rylex charged at Kwame with powerful force.

"Earth!" Kwame made the ground rise above him to escape the impact.

"Nice try but your not safe yet. Charging Fist!" Rylex Charged again and knocked Kwame into the building wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Give it up Earth boy, you'll never defeat the forces of Darkness. Charging Fist!" Rylex Charged at Kwame for the third.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake knocking Rylex back a few inches also stopping his powerful attacks.

"Come on, lets get ready for round two." Rylex said preparing his Chain Spike Ball for battle.

" I can take you." Kwame responded getting back in his battle position.

(Back in the Dark Lands)

Ragekly has captured the Planeteers and is heading back to her hideout inside a cave. "Ha ha, home sweet home."

"Let us go Ragekly."

"You won't get away with this."

"Whatever, I've already have you and you can't escape my grip." Ragekly threw the Planeteers against the wall and they couldn't move.

"I can't move." Linka quickly realized

"Exactly Planeteers I've got you in my Plasma Chains so you can't escape, now quiet im must contact Madam Maya." Ragekly levitated her body in the air and brought up an image of Madam Maya.

"Madam Maya?"

"What is it Ragekly, im busy overseeing the Sky Factory?" Madam Maya snapped at Ragekly in a harsh tone

"I have the Planeteers Madam as you instructed and shall be bringing them to you within the hour."

"Good Work Ragekly, and no screw up's if they so much as escape you'll be sent to the Solstice Circle and be trapped for the rest of your life got that!?"

"Yes Madam!"

"Wheeler we got to get out of here, she's gonna trade us to Madam Maya, of she does that were done for." Gi whispered to him in a quiet manner.

"I've got an idea, and if it works well be free."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then I hope you don't mind dying early." Wheeler stated trying to make it sound comical but Linka and Ma-ti gulped at his expression.

"Well her goes nothing." Gi aimed her ring at the cave floor. "Water!" Gi drew a geyser from the cave floor and drenched Ragekly.

"Linka now!"

"Wind!" Linka summoned a Whirlwind and added it to the Whirlwind making a thick heavy fog.

"What th-e!" Ragekly shouted as the fog covered the entire cave.

"Fire!" Wheeler summoned a stream of fire melting all the Plasma Chains off of him and his friends.

"Lets go!"

"Get back her you Global Geeks!!!!" Ragekly shouted loudly to the point where if there was glass around she would have shouted it.

(Back at the Pier)

" Petal Blaster!" Petal Gal fired her laser repeatedly and Topaz dodged them as quickly as she could. "Why don't you give up already?"

"Cause im gonna save my friends even if it kills me." Topaz panted heavily because she was out of breath.

"That can be arranged. Petal Gal!" Petal Gal shot her Laser and it impacted Topaz burning her and knocking her into the water.

"I won't give up."

"Die you." Petal Gal jumped down from the Pier into the shallow water and extended one of her vine arms grabbing Topaz by the throat.

"Ack!" Topaz struggled to breath but the vine was crushing her neck.

"I've got you there's no use in fighting it, why don't you just give up and I'll make this death quick and fast."

"Never!" Topaz grabbed her Soul Dagger from her pocket and stabbed Petal Gal's vine arm.

"Ouch!!!!!!!" Petal Gal fell back words into the water and her vine arm let go of Topaz.

"Lets see how you like it when the table's are turned against you." Topaz jumped back onto the pier leaving Petal Gal in the water

"You'll pay for that!" Petal Gal jumped back up coated in Sea Water from the Pier. "Die Petal Blaster!" Petal Gal shot out her Laser again.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning shield around her and tired to absorb the Petal blaster energy.

"What are you doing!" She gasped

"Giving myself a power boost, lets see how you like it when your power s are turned against you. Lightning!" Topaz redirected the energy from the blaster with a little bit of her Lightning power and redirected it at Petal Gal.

"Oh no!!!!" Petal Gal tried to move out the way but it was a little to late, she had been electrified and attacked by her own powers. "Noooooo, you'll pay for that."

"Got ya." Topaz watched as Petal Gal struggled to get free.

"This isn't over the Darkness well win!!" Petal Gal screamed in agony right before her body exploded into a pile of black ashes.

"Alright another score for the good guys, now to find the others." Topaz went back up to the boat rental shop and entered the Portal.

(Back at the Factory)

"Die Charging Fist!" Rylex used his attack again toward Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame created a Platform blocking him from Rylex's attack

"Give it up Earth boy, your powerless to stop Lee maybe if you surrender I can use you as a personal boxing bag." Rylex laughed hysterically at Kwame's attempt to stop him.

"Save it for your trip back to the Dark Dimension." Kwame charged at Rylex with full speed.

"Well it's your funeral!" Rylex swung his spike ball at Kwame and knocked him on the side of the cosmetics factory.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kwame yelled in pain as he was knocked into the metal walls of the factory. "I gotta stop him or Im good as dead for." Kwame said right before noticing there was a emergency fire hose case attached to the side of the building.

"Hey I gotta idea." Kwame punched the glass and grabbed the hose.

"Enough cat and mouse games Earth boy time for you end, Charging Fist!"

"Time to clean up your act Rylex." Kwame turned on the hose and the water shot out toward Rylex stopping him dead in his tracks.

"W-hat th-e, w-hat a-re yo-u ohhhhhhhh!" Rylex struggled to use his powers but the water was making him weaker until he slumped to the floor on his knees.

"Alright!" Kwame turned off the hose and noticed that the water eroded Rylex's stone body, what was left was a giant gapping whole in his chest.

"You'll pay for that Planet Punk!!!" Even though Rylex had giant whole in him and was weakened he charged at Kwame using his powers.

"Not this Time Earth!" Kwame used the energy from his ring and stopped Rylex in his tracks.

"What are you doing to me?!" Rylex shouted

"You made be tough but your made of stone my natural Element. Earth!" Kwame let out more Seismic energy from his ring and concentrated long and hard. "See ya." Kwame focused and let out a burst of energy to the power he already had over Rylex.

"You'll pay for thisssssss!!!" Rylex shouted right before Kwame's Earth Power separated his stone body and then the now separated stones crumbled into a thick layer of black dust.

"Alright now that he's gone I gotta shut down Lee's Sky Factory." Kwame looked around the building and found a door which lead to the Basement. Once inside the Basement Kwame noticed that inside was the Sky Factory Stationed inside the Building ready for take off.

"I gotta get on that Factory." Kwame muttered to himself and saw a opening next to where the Magma were shipping the Warp Bombs. Silently and quickly Kwame snuck on the vessel as it left the building into the sky.

(Back in the Dark Lands)

After escaping from Ragekly's clutches the Planeteers are trying to find a way out of the Dark Lands and Back to there Dimension. "There's gotta be a portal or something to get us out of this place." Wheeler said to his teammates

"We've been searching and we couldn't find anything."

"Your not leaving yet Planeteers." Ragekly teleported in front of the Planeteers looking furious.

" Out of the Way Ragekly or well kick your sorry Mando But right back to Madam Maya!" Wheeler commanded sharply

"Never, I caught you fools once and I'll do it again. Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired multiple grey rings which exploded into smog.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind blowing the rings back at Ragekly, the rings then exploded in her face surrounding her in smog. "Ack I can't see!"

"Wheeler she's distracted we can fight back now." Ma-ti said

"Good idea, when the smog clears me and Linka well hit her with the Burning Tornado."

"Right!" Linka agreed

"Then Me and Ma-ti we attack her with the Heart Tsunami." Gi said

"Im up to it." Ma-ti added

"Ready or not here I come." Ragekly found her way threw the smog and flew at the Team.

"Wind!" Linka created a powerful Tornado.

"Fire!" Wheeler sent out a stream of fire toward the Tornado and the two attacks combined making the Burning Tornado.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT BURNs!" The Burning Tornado scorched Ragekly badly and knocked her down to the ground.

"Water!" Gi summoned water from the ground and conjured a powerful Tsunami.

"Heart!" Ma-ti filled the Tsunami with good energy from his heart powers.

"Noooooooooooooooo!!!" Ragekly was weakened again thanks to the Tsunami and the good energy inside it.

"Alright!" The Team shouted together as they thought Ragekly was defeated.

"I-m no-t thro-ugh so eas-ily." Ragekly hissed jolting up from her weakened state and lunged at the Planeteers.

"Lightning!" Ragekly was struck with a beam of Lightning and she was knocked back again.

"What was that?" The Planeteers looked behind them in the distant to see Topaz.

"Topaz!" Everyone shouted in relief.

"How'd you get here." Gi asked

"More importantly how do we get out of here?" Wheeler also questioned

"No time to explain guys, just follow me." Topaz lead the others to a portal and they each went through leaving Ragekly in the Dark Lands.

(In the Sky Factory)

Kwame wanders around endlessly looking for the control room on the futuristic like Sky Factory. "This place is like a maze, I'll never find the Control room in time." Kwame stopped and thought for a second looking at a few generators that were pinned to the wall and then a sealed door, he then aiming his ring at the Generators.

"I have to delay this ship until I can shut it down. Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake and the generators Exploded due to the abundance of Seismic energy that was put on them. Suddenly after he destroyed the Generators the Sealed door slid open. Kwame stepped inside and found himself inside the main control room.

"Woah this is amazing." Kwame muttered to himself looking at one of the monitors one the controls which displayed images of the Warp Bombs being deployed from the cargo bin. "Well no time for sight seeing I have to shut this place down."

"What are you doing in here Kwame !!" Kwame turned around to the voice that addressed him and stood ready for a fight as he saw his Dark counter Lee.

"Im shutting your Factory down Lee."

"Too Late Kwame half the Warp bombs have been launched all over the world and soon the Planet well be Warped into the Dark Dimension."

"Not if me and my Friends have anything to say about it."

"Die! Dark Shield Slash!" Lee fired his Shriken Shield toward Kwame which he ducked but the Shield smashed into the main controls, nothing was scary about that at first but the Lee noticed his shield damaged the Self Destruct Button on the controls.

"_Self Destruct Button Activated, 10 seconds until Maximum Combustion." _

"Oh no!" Lee gulped

"Thanks that's just what I need." Kwame laughed and he grabbed Lee's Shield and using it to break the window in the room.

"What are you doing!?" Lee yelled

"Escaping." Kwame jumped out the Factory window and the shield started spinning at maximum velocity keeping him afloat as if he were on a helicopter.

"Oh no the Madam's not gonna like this." Lee teleported Out of the Sky Factory before it Exploded into nothingness.

Kwame managed to steer the Shield back to the Park where he found his Teammates waiting for him.

"Kwame you alright man?" Wheeler asked helping Kwame off of Lee's Shield.

"Yeah im fine, I just destroyed Lee's Sky Factory."

"Does that mean that there done?" Topaz asked

"No Topaz we still have a problem those Warp Bombs still are going to activate, Christie is still missing there's only thirty minutes left until the Mayor Steel gets back and we haven't finished cleaning up the park.

"Well we can start by find Christie." Linka said and as soon as she spoke the Dark Planeteers, and Ragekly teleported in front of them.

"Dark Planeteers!" The Team shouted

"Once again you've ruined our plans."

"But not for long, you may have shut down the Factory but we still have your friend and the Warp Bombs are still going to activate on our command."

"Where is she!"

"We captured her inside the Warp Blaster instead of sending her to the Dark Lands." Lee said pulling the Warp Blaster from his armor.

"Give her Back!"

"Never everyone Dark Planet Time!"

"Right!" The Dark Team agreed

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark Green Beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark Red Beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her Dark Pink Beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark Blue Beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark Yellow Beam.

"By your powers Combine I am Dark Planet!" The Powers came together to form the body of the Villan.

"Go Darkness!" The Dark Planeteers shouted

"Lets even up the score Kwame."

"Right let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his Green Beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his Red Beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her White Beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her Blue Beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his Yellow Beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The Powers came together to form the body of the Hero.

"Go Planet!" The Good Planeteers Shouted

"Your numbers up Planet, you can't take the both of us." Ragekly and Dark Planet got in a fighting Position ready to face Cap.

"There may be two of you but I have good on my side which triumphs all over evil." Cap spoke.

"Die Planet! Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired multiple grey rings which turned into smog engulfing Cap.

"Ackkkkkk, Smog."

"I've got a game for you it's called blast the Planet!" Dark Planet fired black power beams from her hands striking Cap.

"Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired multiple orange Gravity Rings at Cap which attached to his body and spiraled him up toward the sky.

"This isn't a zero gravity zone, let me go." Cap turned his body into ice and froze the rings off him.

"Time For your Ko Planet!" Dark Planet created a fire hammer and bashed Captain Planet into a few park trees.

"Now Charge!" Ragekly and Dark Planet charged at Cap.

"You might find this shocking, but im more tougher than you think." Cap fired Lightning toward the two shocking and Paralyzing them.

"Hey Topaz give Cap a boost."

"Im on it." Topaz pulled out the Soul Dagger and threw it in the air. "Lightning!" Topaz let out her gold beam and the Soul Dagger broke again turning into Cap's armor.

" By the power of the soul dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Damn it Ragekly, Dark Planet stop him!" Nala cried

"Taste my Disintegration Chaos Ring planet, once it hits you you'll be destroyed automatically." Ragekly conjured up a blood colored ring and focused her attention on Ultra Planet.

"You can't stop us." Dark Planet conjured up Dark Lightning ready to strike him.

"Later Chaos Ring!" Ragekly fired her deadly weapon of choice.

"Bye Planet, see ya." Dark Planet fired her Dark Lightning

"It's time to do a switcheroo on these two." Ultra Planet created a good energy shield and directed the attacks back at the two.

"Noooooooooo, im to young to die!!" Ragekly cried out as he Disingration Chaos ring attacked her and destroyed her on contact. Her Body then crumble into a thick pile of Black dust.

"Damn you!" Dark Planet yelled blocking her own attack of Lightning.

"If you think that was impressive then watch this." Ultra Planet sped off around the Planet at super speed rounding up all of the warp bombs before returning to the park in front of his enemies.

"Lee he's go-t the bom-bs." Inferno Studdered

"Now Planet lets not do anything hasty with those." Lee said as he and the others backed away from there own bombs.

"Oh don't worry im not going to use these on you." Ultra Planet flew past Lee and grabbed the Warp Blaster.

"Hey the Warp Blaster."

"Now to dispose of these bombs for good." Ultra Planet turned his body into a Living fire and overheated the bombs destroying them.

"Oh no!" The Dark Planeteers Yelled in nervousness.

"Now lets finish the battle we were having shall we?" Ultra Planet flew down in front of the Dark Planeteers and Dark Planet.

"Maybe some other time Planet, everyone escape!" The Dark Planeteers and Dark Planet teleported out of the Park in defeat.

"Alright Planet!" The Team shouted

"The Dark Planeteers are defeated once again Planeteers and the world is safe from the Madam's clutches so until then the Power is yours." Ultra Planet returned to the rings.

(Later in the Park)

The Planeteers are still trying to clean up the Park because Mayor Steel will be back in any minute and Linka is trying to decipher the device. "Guys I finished." Linka said in joy yo her friends.

The Team dropped what they were doing and turned there full attention to Linka. "What's up Linka?"

"I fixed the device and I think I could get Christie back cross your fingers better hopes this work." The Team stood back as Linka fired the device into thin air. The Suspense was killing the team as they waited for any sight of there friend and they finally got it as Christie's body began to remetrallize in front of them.

"Christie!" The Planeteers rushed over to her.

"Ok that was freaky, what happened?" Christie asked in utter confusion.

"Long story."

"Well whatever happened we never finished cleaning up the Park and the Mayor's gonna turn it into a Landfill.

"Hey wait I got an idea, Linka give me the Warp Blaster." Wheeler said as the idea sprang like a jack in a box inside his head.

Linka handed the complex device over to Wheeler. "Everybody stand back." Wheeler fired the warp blaster toward the remaining trash and in an instant the Trash disappeared leaving lush green grass.

"What th-e?" Christie jaw dropped.

"Wheeler what did you do?" Kwame asked

"I used the Warp Blaster to trap the Trash inside, I mean we didn't get all of it but that's enough to get us off the hook right."

"Well see here comes the Mayor now." Gi said noticing the long black Limo park itself on the grass.

"So do I need to turn this Place into a dump site yet?" The Mayor asked the Team as he emerged quickly from his Limo with the Guards right behind him.

"No sir we cleaned up all the trash."

"I'll be the judge of that." The Mayor walked around the Park Looking for any sign of evidence that would give him reason to turn this place into his new dumping site but he found nothing. "I have to admit you kids have done a remarkable job I didn't think you could do it but you did it and for that im going to help you out even more."

"Such as."

"Im going to start enforcing more nature laws in this park and what the heck im going to build a statue in the Planeteers honor for making this park cleaner again."

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Yes!"

"Totally great!"

"Super!"

"Thanks Mayor Steel." The Team bowed in respect.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going I have a lot of important matters to attend to good day." The Mayor then hopped back into his car with his guards and sped away.

"Thanks guys this day started out as a crummy Earth Day for me but you guys made it better so for that I got a present for all of you." Christie reached into her pocket and pulled out six cards and handed it to the Planeteers.

"What are these?" Ma-ti asked observing the cards

"There lifetime Passes to My activities center, you can come by anytime and play on any of the rides for free."

"For Free." Wheeler grinned like a little kid.

"Yeah in fact if you guys join me now well get to go on the Roller coaster Go karts."

Wheeler Topaz and Ma-ti looked at each before saying. "Race ya!" The three then zipped past to the activities center.

"Wow!" Kwame, Gi, Linka and Christie said laughing.

"Come on lets go with them we wouldn't want to miss out on the fun." The rest of the Team then ran to the activities center to spend Earth Day the right way.

End of Chapter 16

Guys we have a major problem, im having a bad case of writers block right now, this Chapter was already I had something written down but as of this moment unless my mind helps me I got nothing.

Please Review tell me what you think, drop me some ideas or some friendly criticism your choice. Arigato!

_Z_


	17. Chapter 17 Scroll Showdown

Hi everyone Z here and I read everyone's great suggestions and im thinking about imputing them to my story. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me ideas for my next few chapters. Well anyway here's Chapter 17 enjoy!

Chapter 17 Scroll Showdown

(Inside a Deep Dark Tunnel)

Numerous workers dressed in construction clothes are digging in the sides of the Desolate Tunnel, while using pick axes and shovels.

"This is a waste of time." One of the workers complained while shoveling dirt and throwing it overhead.

"Well you quit complaining this is our job."

"Yeah but the boss needs to pay us more, im getting tired of searching this dumb place."

"Well try to relax we-." The worker stopped in mid sentence as his pick axe something hard in the Tunnel. "What in the world is this?"

"Watcha Got there?"

He picked up the item it was a container that probably contained something valuable on the inside."I don't know."

"You think we should tell the boss?" The man asked right before a huge kaboom sound disturbed them, then they heard screams.

"What th-e?" The man questioned right before another worker ran to them like a ghost was following them.

"What's going on?"

"Mons-ters, Mon-sters, there all over the mine, RUN!!" The Worker tried to run but something shot him in the back and he crashed to the floor.

"Oh God!" The man gulped and saw before him a squadron of Magma minions.

"Demons!!" The man shouted.

The Magma minions gave a hand gesture for the item in the man's hand. "What, they want this."

"Run man take that back to the boss!"

"Got it!" The Man with the object run full speed in the other direction away from the Magma minions.

"Oh brother, can we talk about this." The man pleaded right before the Magma minions fired multiple fire balls at him making him crash into the wall head first. The Magma minions then proceeded to run after the man.

(Looten Plunders Inc Building)

The Eco Villains are gathered around Looten Plunders Conference Table, as he counts his Cash. "Twenty Million, Thirty Million, Forty Million im up Forty Million more." Looten bragged as he counted the stacks of bills near him.

"Oh shut up Looten, so your up another Forty Million more who cares?" Sly Sludge barked

"Yeah it's not like any of that money is gonna help us defeat the Planeteers now is it?" Greedly asked angrily while eating tons of candy that he kept in his pocket.

"Oh do I detect a little jealousy, let me wallow in my glory while I can, besides my money could help us defeat the Planeteers since we lost the Race and the Golden Crystal."

Suddenly Mal on his flying computer screen went over to Dr Blight and whispered something in her ear making her chuckle. "What's so funny blight?" Verminous Skumm asked

"Oh nothing, Looten thinks that he just gained Forty Million dollars he actually lost some."

"What! What do you mean by that?"

"Tell him Mal darling."

"Well Plunder since your ego has been up in the clouds you failed to notice you lost one hundred thirty million dollars in the Poaching you had on the Mountain Lions in Africa."

"Impossible I Checked with the Slaughters and they aid the operation was fine."

"Actually the Government tampered with the call to find out who really was behind the Pouching, Mama Slaughter and her Son are in prison thanks to the Planeteers."

"What!!!" Plunder yelled in agony.

"Well Plunder you talk about us failing, but you failed to notice that the Planeteers had cost you millions of dollars you're an idiot." Blight Stated and the rest of the Eco Villains laughed at his loss.

"Damn those Planeteers!!" Looten yelled slamming his fist on the table in sheer anger.

Suddenly the man who found the container busted through the room with a tired looking exhausted. "M-r Plu-nd-der, si-r Mr Pl-un-der."

"What do you want Stevens, can't you see the sign outside says do not enter!"

"Im sorry Sir but I have distressing news I found this Container, it was located inside the Diamond Mine, and then all of a sudden these flame headed demons came and attacked the mine."

Looten snatched the Container from Stevens hand and looked at it closely. "I'll look into it Stevens, take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir."

"Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes Sir." Steven scurried out the door.

"What is that Plunder?"

"Im not sure but whatever nonsense that man was saying I don't have time for it." Looten threw the container across the table.

The room was quiet from Looten's money madness until the Eco Villains heard the sound of thunder and they new it could only be one person.

"Zarm's here everybody in position." Blight commanded and the Eco Villains lined up in a row waiting for Zarm as he teleported into the room.

"Greetings Zarm!" The Eco Villains spoke all at once.

"Eco Villains have you found a way to defeat the Planeteers yet?" Zarm asked in a very disappointed tone.

"Nothing yet Zarm, Plunder has been to busy pondering over his cash."

"Is that true Plunder?!"

"Ye-s, ye-s Zarm."

"You dummy stop worry over that stupid money, our first objective is to defeat the Planeteers then you can have all the money you want!!" Zarm began yelling at him until he noticed the Container on the table. "What is this?" He asked picking it up.

"Something my employees picked up in my Diamond mine, it's useless."

Zarm took a long look at the container, and when he did he broke the glass container to reveal what was inside. The container had a scroll in it, a shiny dusty, ancient scroll with jewels encrusted into it. "I new it!!" Zarm's hand began to glow with white energy.

"What's wrong Zarm?"

"This Container, it's not ordinary I contains a the Spirit Scroll, a Scroll that leads to the weapon of forever lasting power the Gemina Staff."

"The Gemina Staff?"

"Yes remember what I was telling you about the Gemina Staff it is a weapon of true and ultimate power and this is a scroll of the location to it."

"That's the Weapon that the Planeteers and the Dark Planeteers are warring over isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Hah, hah!" Looten yelled for joy, then ran over to Zarm stealing the Scroll out of his hand. "I finally found it, the map to the ultimate power, I'll be unstoppable."

"Your pathetic Plunder you wouldn't have known what it is if Zarm didn't tell you."

"Yeah, but my workers found it in my diamond mine and they escaped from those dumb flame headed demons."

"Flame headed Demons?" Zarm asked his eyebrow raised slightly

"Yes Stevens my workers was blabbing about some kind of Flame headed demons that attacked him for it."

"Humph, if my theory is correct then Madam Maya will be after the Scroll soon."

"Well she'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands if she wants it, I can't believe it the ultimate power is gonna be mine." Plunder said opening the Scroll which revealed many bizarre and unclear symbols, it seemed like a form of writing that no human of any language could decipher. "What is this?"

"Looks like Hogwash to me." Greedly said coming over to look at the print in the Scroll.

"This is worthless." Looten threw ripped the scroll up into a million pieces and threw it on the floor. Just moments after he did that the Scroll glowed with white energy and reformed it's self good as new.

"You see anything of the Gemina Staff cannot be destroyed."

"So if we can't make out the Scroll then how do we find this stupid Staff?" Verminous Skumm asked

"'We look according to the writing, this looks like hieroglyphics so I suggest we look for the Staff in Egypt."

" How do we do that?"

"Don't worry I have a idea that we can find that staff without trying to figure out that stupid staff."

"Im with you blight."

"Then Plunder meet me in my laboratory in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll be back im going to make security more tighter around here since I have the scroll I don't want any Planeteers messing up this beautiful plan."

"Excellent once we have that Staff the world will be ours for the taking." Zarm smirked and the Eco Villains laughed in success.

(The Dark Dimension)

The Magma minions teleport into the Main Chamber before Madam Maya and the Dark Planeteers. "Well did get it, where is the Scroll?" Madam Maya questioned and the Magma minions shrugged with a shameful gesture.

"Worthless!" Inferno waved his blade at the Squadron of Magma minions and they disappeared. "Im sorry Madam, I promise I'll get a new batch of warriors to make stronger Magma minions."

"The apologies are not necessary, the Scroll may not be ours but at least it's not in the hands of the Planeteers."

"But what became of the Scroll Madam Maya?"

"It is in the hands of Looten Plunder one of the Eco Villains, it will be a pleasure to destroy him and take the scroll back."

"Once we have Scroll we can decipher it and find the Gemina Staff."

"Madam I will make sure that the Scroll comes back to the Dark Dimension." Lee spoke bowing

"Your bravery is appreciated Lee, but im putting Inferno in charge of this mission."

"Thank you Madam I will not fail you." Inferno bowed

"Fine I'll be leaving for now, until then bring me back that Scroll." Madam Maya left the room to go to her quarters.

" Inferno where do we start?" Lira questioned

"Find Looten Plunder and give me a report on where he is when your done."

"One thing we know for sure is that with Zarm as there Leader they could probably do a lot of Damage."

"Then If you can't find Looten, trace Zarm's energy signature, I need to make my minions stronger." Inferno then teleported out of the Chamber.

(Somewhere in the Dark Dimension)

Inferno is watching his warriors spar with axes and swords. "Keep going you Magma misfits, your going to keep training until your strong enough to complete missions." Suddenly while Inferno was watching his warriors a tiny red ball appeared in front of him.

"What th-e?"

"Hello Master Inferno." The voice said

"Ah Nankio it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too master."

" Can you turn into your true form I hate talking to a little red ball it makes me look crazy."

"Yes Master." Nankio turned herself from the red ball to her Dark Servant form. Her whole body was a Red wine color but she had green eyes, she had on gold leotard armor with bracelets and boots. Also she had baton in the shape of a cobra. "At your service sir."

"What brings you to me Nankio?"

"Im bored, im tired of waiting with the rest of the Dark Servants I wanna battle for the Gemina staff."

"Alright then, you can help me retrieve the Scroll of the Gemina."

"I won't fail you Master, if anybody gets in my way then they'll have to face me."

(Hope Island)

Wheeler, Ma-ti and Topaz are in the Vehicles Shed fixing the Travel vehicles. "Wrench Ma-ti?" Wheeler asked for the wrench as Ma-ti reached into the bag grabbing it.

"Here you go Wheeler." Ma-ti responded

" Thanks little buddy." Wheeler said right before Kwame and Linka entered the Shed.

"Hey guys!" The two said

"Hey Kwame, Hey Babe."

"How's the Geo cruiser coming?"

"Excellent thanks to me and Ma-ti the Geo cruiser can now travel up to 50% faster while still using solar energy, and we reinforced it more so we can be prepared encase we get attacked in the air."

"Where's Topaz?"

"Right here Linka." Came the voice of Topaz as she walked into the room with the a Solar cycle.

"What were you doing."

"Since the boys are modifying the Geo cruiser I thought I modify the Solar cycle's to make them move quicker and more efficient."

"I gotta hand it to you guys, you sure out done yourself."

"Yeah but where not done yet, when we get done with these I gotta rebuild the Eco sub after that little encounter with the Mutant fish."

"Well we were being attacked what would you expect me to do." Topaz giggled

"You could have at least saved it from being destroyed, that'll take me forever to fix."

"Oh brother." Kwame, Linka and Ma-ti laughed at Wheeler.

"Guys, Guys." The five heard Gi's voice which sounded frantic as she entered the room.

"What's wrong Gi?"

"Turn on the Tv, we got a problem." Gi explained and Kwame went over to the television turning it to the news channel.

(Channel Five news)

"Hello im Tina Mimen with breaking news, it appears as if there was an explosion at Looten Plunders Diamond mine here in New York City, just miles away from Looten Plunder Inc."

"The Explosion seems to have been cause by a abundance amount of heat, experts show constant of Magma were found at the mine, we are unsure how a substance that powerful got into the mine but we have the inside scoop from one of Plunder Workers. Phil. Stevens has the story for us."

Phil Stevens then came beside the news reporter for the interview. "Mr Stevens can you give me a brief description of what happened in the Diamond Mine."

"Well Tina, im not really sure if I can one minute im working in the mine as hard as I can then I we heard a loud noise, then I saw these demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes, Flame headed demons, looked like they were created from Magma and Lava ash."

"And what were those demons doing in the Mine."

"They wanted this weird container that I found it looked ancient."

"Where is this container now?"

"My boss Looten Plunder has the container, and I hear that he is looking for new security encase those monsters come back."

"Well you heard it from us here at Channel five news, so keep tunning in as we keep you posted with more updates.

(The news segment ended)

"Why would Magma minions attack Looten Plunders diamond mine."

"Im not sure but lets go tell Gaia about this." The Team stopped there work on the vehicles to inform Gaia of the Situations

(Crystal Chambers)

"Gaia!" The Planeteers called out to the Spirit of the Earth who was currently looking on the Planet vision screen.

"Yes Planeteers?"

"We have a serious problem at hand, Inferno's Magma Minions attacked Looten Plunder's Diamond Mine." Kwame said

"According to the news report we just saw one worker who got out said that he found a Container that looked ancient and probably had something important inside it." Gi added

"And you think whatever is in that Container is important to our mission?"

"It has to be Gaia, I mean why else would Madam Maya attack that place first off."

"Guys we have another problem though." Topaz stated

"What's that?"

"Madam Maya doesn't have the container but Zarm and the Eco Villains do, they'll be major trouble to us if they figure out what's inside."

"We need to find that container before the Dark Planeteers and the Eco Villains start causing up trouble."

"Planeteers I suggest you start with finding the Eco Villains first, before my sister has a chance to form a plan."

"How do we even get to Looten Plunder Inc that place is probably swarming with security designed to keep us away."

"Wait didn't the news cast say that Looten Plunder was looking for new security guards."

"Hey good idea Ma-ti we can sneak in and get back that container before the Dark Planeteers do."

"Alright then it's settled to the Geo cruiser."

"Right!" The Team agreed and left toward the Vehicle Shed.

"Good look Planeteers and remember I will be with you in spirit!"

(Dr Blight's Lab)

Looten Plunder and Blight walk into her Laboratory which was now compacted into the Building. "Welcome to my Laboratory."

"Impressive Blight your Labs never cease to amaze me."

"Enough chatter you came for weapons did you not?"

"Yes I did so lets get down to it."

"Very well." Blight went over to a large object being covered by a tarp and removed it.

Looten was surprised to see that it was a jet, a jet that was shaped like a giant bird, it had many cannons and guns on it. "Behold the Toxic Hawk."

"The Toxic Hawk."

"I built this little beauty a few months ago after the Planeteers had foiled my plan with those stupid Frogs."

"What's so special about this fancy jet."

"This is no ordinary Jet, it travels faster than three airplanes it is equipped with many weapons and it has an invisibility shield attached to it."

"Interesting."

"If your not satisfied with that than how about this." Dr Blight went over to the other Tarp covered object and removed the Tarp only to reveal a Large Metal Jet. "This is another one of my projects the Destruction Drill!"

"Destruction Drill?"

"Yes this Drill is powerful enough to cut through anything under ground, it is imperviable to detection and it is equipped with powerful laser radars that not only detect but destroy on contact."

"I have to admit Blight, you've really outdone yourself with these inventions, can you make more of these?"

"Yes but why?"

"It's all part of my plan to obtain the Gemina Staff, Since Zarm said the text was hieroglyphics I plan to destroy all of Egypt looking for the staff."

"I like the way you think, but will it work?"

"Of course it will work will attack that Country with enough fire power until they give us the Gemina Staff, wherever it may be."

"Fine, I'll tell mal to energize the rest of the Jets and Drills they should be ready in a half an hour."

" Fine that's all the time I'll need to hire expert Workers." Looten said and started walking out of the lab.

(New York City)

The Planeteers land the Geo cruiser right outside Looten Plunder Inc . "Alright guys here we are Looten Plunder Inc." Ma-ti announced getting out of the Geo cruiser.

"Now all we need to do is get inside and find Plunder." Wheeler stated

"How are we gonna get in, this place is covered with Security and News Reporters?" Gi asked

"We need a disguise or something so nobody will recognize us."

"Maybe we can pretend like were big fans of Looten Plunder and we like to pollute." Topaz suggested

"Won't work, tried it before." Linka and Kwame said at the same time.

"We can disguise ourselves as Reporters."

"No, well be noticed."

"Painters."

"No."

"Landscapers."

"No."

"Exterminators."

"No."

"Journalists."

"No."

"Man thinking of disguises is not my thing right now."

"Hey I got it what about Janitors." Gi suggested

"Where are we gonna get Janitor outfits from?" Wheeler asked

"Wait lets use our winter jackets, we can use those to make it look like were Janitors."

"Not a bad idea Ma-ti."

"Another thing lets divide ourselves into groups of three so it won't look so obvious."

"Agreed Wheeler, Linka and I will sneak inside, while you guys wait out here encase anything happens." Kwame said

"Agreed." Topaz, Gi and Ma-ti said.

"Alright then, Kwame Babe lets do this."

The Three went to the Geo cruiser and pulled out there Winter Jackets. "Lets Go." Kwame, Linka and Wheeler put on the coats making them look Janitor like and snuck pass the Reporters and up to the Security desk.

"Hold it!" The Guard at the desk put out his hand in a stop gesture.

"What seems to be problem sir?" Wheeler asked trying to make his voice husky and much older as possible.

"What's your business here?"

"Oh were Janitors here, and Mr Plunder asked us to come in and clean up a big mess inside his office."

"Ok you can go in but I need some ID first."

"Ah Id." Linka studered

"Yeah ID."

"Well we left our ID's at home but can we make that go away for a small payment." Kwame looked away before slipping a fifty onto the Security Desk.

"Well I Guess I could look the other way go ahead." The Guard said smiling as he put the money in his wallet.

" Kwame where did you get Fifty Dollars from?" Linka questioned

"Well between the three of us, that was the fake money from when Wheeler pranked us on April Fools Day, I found some of it when I was cleaning out my room earlier."

"Alright Dude, im impressed your becoming more clever like me!" Wheeler grinned

"Oh brother that's the last thing I need another Wheeler." Linka giggled softly and then they walked down the hall looking for Looten.

(Dark Dimension)

Inferno teleports in the Main Chamber in front of his friends. " Well any luck find Zarm or Looten Plunder?"

"Yeah dude, we traced Zarm's energy signature and found him at Looten Plunder Inc." Ty stated plainly

"Lets go and get the Scroll then." Lee said

"Not so fast only one of us should go, well make things to obvious if all of us go."

"Fine then I'll retrieve the Spirit Scroll, the rest of you stay here and I'll call you when I have it." Nala agreed to go.

"Good luck then." The Team said right before she teleported out the room in pink neon colors.

(Looten Plunder Inc)

Kwame, Wheeler, and Linka took the elevator onto the twelfth floor of the colossal Building which was the Chemical Testing Labs. The Labs were mostly glass with many scientists testing chemicals in test tubes and viles also there where many barrels around with chemicals in them.

"Ew this place smells like Toxic Waste." Wheeler held his nose in disgust at th smell.

"It's probably Plunder's Chemical Lab, this is probably where he creates weapons to defeat Cap."

"Well where's Plunder, this is the last floor in this building right?" Linka asked

"Im gonna take a stab in the Dark and say that elevator over there leads to his office." Wheeler pointed through the clearing beyond the Toxic Waste to a isolated Silver elevator with the words _'To Last Floor'_ written on it.

"Alright guys lets go." The Three Ran to the Elevator at full speed.

"You three Planeteers aren't going anywhere except to your death beds." Nala spoke as she teleported herself in front of the Planeteers, also blocking the Elevator.

"Nala!" Linka Shouted

"Oh it's so nice to see you my Counterpart."

"What are you doing here you wind Witch!?"

"Isn't it obvious im here for the Spirit Scroll."

"Spirit Scroll?"

"Yes it's a Scroll that contains information about the Gemina Staff when translated, and it will become Madam Maya's."

"Were not going to let that happen!"

"Your Powerless to Stop me now move or I'll crush all three of you."

"You and what army!?" Wheeler growled

"This army right here." Nala said snapping here fingers and then Metavix appeared behind here in her clone form.

"You had to ask?" Kwame gulped

"Sorry."

"Metavix, terminate him!" Nala ordered and the five Meatvix's charged toward the Planeteers.

"Nitro Crash!" The Lime Green Metavix shot multiple Nitro blasts at the Team.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado around her and the boys thrusting them up high to dodge the attack.

"Guys go defeat Metavix, Nala's mine."

"Got it!" Kwame and Wheeler jumped from the Tornado at full speed and tackled the five Metavix's to the ground.

"Damn you! Dark Wind! Air Bullets!" Nala fired her air bullets toward Linka who was still fluttering using her powers.

"Wind!" Linka created a powerful gust around her to protect herself from the attack.

" Radiation Ball!" The Red Metavix fired a ball of Radiated energy toward Kwame and Wheeler.

"Uranium Slice!" The Pink Metavix also attacked.

"Duck Dude!" Wheeler and Kwame split in different directions to avoid the attack.

"Damn!"

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out Multiple Fire Balls toward the Red Metavix and Pink Metavix.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" The Two became burned by the Fireballs

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake toward the Black and Green Metavix knocking them across the room.

"Your Finished!" The Silver Metavix charged at Kwame.

"Kwame look out!"

"I got it! Earth!" Kwame's ring hand became filled with green energy and he punched the Silver Metavix knocking her into the others.

"Die!" Metavix and her clones rose again ready for more.

"I got this!" Wheeler picked up a barrel of Chemical's and threw it at them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" The five yelled in pain as the Chemicals splattered all over them.

"Well that's the only thing Toxic Waste is good for." Kwame laughed

"Dude, that's not Toxic Waste it's Gasoline ."

"Gasoline?"

"Yeah you thinking what im thinking?"

"Defeintaly."

"Bastards!" The Metavix's cursed as they got back onto there feet again.

"Earth!" Kwame punched the ground releasing Seismic energy which knocked over more barrels of Gasoline to where Metavix was at.

"Fire!" Wheeler released a Stream of Fire toward Metavix who was soaked in Gasoline.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Metavix's Screamed as Wheeler's Fire caught onto the Gasoline and set them all on Fire.

"Hot!!!!" Hot!!!!" They Shouted over and over again.

"My Turn! Earth!" Kwame released a wave of Seismic energy knocking the five into one of the Glass walls.

"Oh no Metavix!" Nala gasped

"Give it up Nala you Lost." Linka said

" Never Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala released a Powerful Tornado toward Linka.

"Woah!" Linka shouted as she dodged Nala's Tornado.

"Stay Still! Nala then pulled out her Scepter. "Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot out a black beam toward Linka.

"Wind!" Linka countered with a Whirlwind redirecting her Attack.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala fired again.

"Hang on Linka Earth!" Kwame created a Stone wall in front of Linka protecting her from the blast.

"Wind!" Linka created a Fierce Tornado towards Nala.

"Fire!" Wheeler added Fireballs to the Tornado to make the Burning Tornado.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nala became engulfed with the Burning Tornado until she became scorched badly.

"Give up yet?"

"Im done for now, you Planeteeers have won yet I'll be back." Nala teleported out taking Metavix with here.

"Whew glad that's over."

"Come on guys no time to lose into that Elevator." The Three got upon the elevator in hopes to find Plunder.

(Dr Blights Lab)

Zarm, Plunder, Greedly, Skumm, Sludge and Duke Nukem walk into Dr Blight's Lab. "Blight how's the invention coming?"

"Excellent were done here, I have twelve Toxic Hawks ready with enough amo to destroy Egypt."

"And the Drill."

"I've powered up one for all of us to get in, The Drill will destroy all of Egypt until we find that Gemina Staff."

"Very good Blight." Plunder complimented before he heard a ring and noticed his cell phone started vibrating.

Plunder pulled out his cell phone from his belt clip and flipped it open "Hello?" "What!" "Yeah I see begin Lock down of Lab immediately." Plunder said ending the call.

"What is it?" Skumm asked

"Cameras caught Planet Pest sneaking into the building, we need to deploy the Jet now."

"You heard him Mal, alert the workers and deploy the jets."

"Sure thing doctor but I need still need a few more minutes to power up the drill."

"We need to distract those Nature nerds then."

"Leave it to me Zarm, I'll distract them long enough till the Drill is fully powered up." Duke Nukem Stepped up first

"Good work Nukem the rest of us will board the drill."

(Looten's office)

The Planeteers waited for a long time before the elevator came to a complete stop which happened to be Plunder's main office. "Were here guys." Kwame announced

"I don't see Plunder, the Eco villains or the Spirit Scroll."

"This doesn't add up there's no way out of this office where'd they go."

"You'll never find out Eco geeks!!" Kwame, Wheeler and Linka looked around to the Familiar voice before realizing that it was coming from underneath the table.

"Who's there, show yourself!?" Linka commanded

"Looking for me?" Plunder's office table tipped toed the side revealing a hidden door in the floor and out came Duke Nukem.

"Nukem!" The Three shouted

"That's right Planeteers, you were looking for me and now you got me." He then fired beams of Radiation at them.

"Scatter!" Kwame ordered and the three jumped out the way of the beam.

"Alright Duke, where's Plunder?!"

"You'll have to catch me if you want to know." Duke Nukem laughed before he escaped into the hidden door.

"After him!" Wheeler shouted and they sprinted down the hidden door which lead them straight into Dr Blight's Laboratory.

"Wow, the Doc spars no expense when it comes to making hidden labs."

"Where did Nukem go?"

"Over here Planet Punks." The Trio looked over to see that Duke Nukem escaped into the Destruction Drill.

"He's in the Drill."

"Don't let him escape."

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out multiple fire balls to the Drill but the hard concentrated metal didn't effect it.

"Later Planet Punks, we have a staff to find." Zarm shouted as the Destruction Drill and the Toxic Hawks took off through the secret departure tunnel leaving the Planeteers in the empty lab.

"Oh no, they got away."

"Don't panic yet Wheeler we can still catch them in the Geo cruiser."

"But how are we gonna get back down there quick, by the time it takes us to get back outside well have lost there trail."

The Three were about to leave when suddenly they heard jet engines coming toward them, as they got into fighting positions for battle they saw that it was the Geo cruiser entering the lab.

"Topaz, Gi, Ma-ti!" Wheeler shouted in relief.

"Hop aboard guys, we saw them leave and figured we have to go after them." Topaz said opening the hatch for them to board.

"Alright!" Linka joyful smiled. The Planeteers now together sped off in the Geo cruiser hot on the trail of Zarm and the Eco Villains.

(Dark Dimension)

"You didn't bring back the scroll what happened?" Inferno questioned Nala who was looking in her mini silence mirror and fixing her hair.

"I told you those Pesky Planeteers, showed up and ruined my chance to win that Scroll."

"Now what do we do?" Lee asked

"This battle's not over yet we still have a chance to regain control of the Scroll before the Planeteers do." Ty stated

"Your right Ty, if the Planeteers obtain the Scroll the Madam will be furious." Lira said

"They won't get a chance to get that Scroll, Nankio appear now!" Inferno commanded and his Dark Servant appeared in front off him.

"Im here Master Inferno what can I help you with." Nankio questioned

"You wanted a chance to destroy the Planeteers well this is your lucky day, you, Nala and me will delay the Planeteers from obtain that Scroll."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Lee, you Ty and Lira will teleport into that ship and retrieve that Scroll while we keep the others busy."

"Ok we got it."

"Lets go then." Inferno gave the order and the Dark Planeteers along with Nankio disappeared.

(Geo Cruiser)

"So your telling me that, inside that Container is something called the Spirit Scroll." Gi asked

"According to Nala, that's what it's called."

"But where are the Eco villains going."

"Not sure, where are we Topaz?"

"According to the Geo Cruisers navigation system were somewhere in the middle east."

"Right you are Planeteers." The Team suddenly heard Gaia who appeared in front of the Geo cruiser in spirt form.

"Gaia why are the Eco Villains in the middle east for?"

"And what are they looking for."

"Zarm, along with the rest of the Eco villains are up to no good again Planeteers according to the Planet Vision there heading toward Egypt."

"Egypt why there?" A curious Ma-ti questioned.

"It appears as if there looking for the Gemina Staff."

"What makes you say that."

"Dr Blight created twelve powerful air assault vehicles called the Toxic hawks, just a minute ago they began bombing the City of Cairo, thousands of people are in danger unless there stopped."

"What!" The Team looked at the image of which Gaia produced and it showed flames all around Cairo from the bombs which were being deployed.

"If my guess is correct the Eco Villains are doing a full attack on that city looking for the Gemina Staff."

"Why would they do that?"

"Regardless of why, we have to stop them."

"Im afraid you all can't go." Gaia spoke once again.

"Why not Gaia?"

"The Eco Villains are also piloting a Destructive Drill underground, they plan to destroy Egypt until they get what they want."

"We have to split up, just for a while." Kwame said

"One Group will have to stop the Toxic hawks, and the other must stop Zarm and The Eco Villains."

"Fine, Kwame, Gi, Linka you guys stop the Toxic hawks in the sky, me, Topaz and Ma-ti will take the ground." Wheeler suggested

" Good thinking Wheeler, with both of us in two places we can stop both attacks before Egypt is finished."

"Good luck Planeteers, and be careful." Gaia then disappeared

(Aborad the Destruction Drill)

"This is the life, watching Egypt fall to the ground and we don't have to lift a finger." Hoggish greedly gloated while slurping on a soda.

"Plunder, we've already destroyed most of the underground caverns of Egypt, what's next?" Skudge asked

"The Sphinx."

"You mean the King Sphinx."

"Yes there is likely to be secrets inside that Monument that those foolish Egyptians hide in there."

"I hate to break up your little Glory fest Plunder but we have a problem." Mal interrupted

"What is it Bolt Brain?"

"My Sensors tell me that the Geo cruiser is headed this way which means-."

"Damn the Planeteers." Skumm concluded

"No matter, I'll tell my pilots to blast the Planeteers out of the sky when they arrive, but for now we continue to dig underground."

"Got it." Blight started typing the coordinates on the Drill for it to go to the Sphinx.

(Geo Cruiser)

"Hey Wheeler according to the Radar, were coming close to the Toxic Hawks and the Drill."

"We better get down there then, Ma-ti, Topaz lets go." Wheeler, Ma-ti and Topaz went to the back of the Geo Cruiser where the Solar cycle's where and powered them up.

"Everybody ready?" Wheeler asked

"Im Ready." Ma-ti chirped

"Im Good to go." Topaz added

"Alright, Kwame open the hatch please."

Kwame went over to the Control Panel and opened the hatch in the floor. "You guys sure you wanna do this, were up in the air and it's a long way down."

"Will be fine, will drive the Solar Cycle's off the Cruiser and go after the Eco Villains ."

"Alright then , good luck guys."

"Later!" Wheeler drove his cycle off the Geo cruiser first and made a hard landing on the sands outside of Cairo.

"Lets Ride!" Topaz took her cycle off the Geo Cruiser next.

"Gotta move!" Ma-ti took his cycle off the Geo cruiser third.

Kwame closed the hatch after his comrades had left. "Alright Gi where's the Toxic Hawks?"

"I've picked up ten on my scanner but were missing two."

"How can that be isn't there twelve."

"Yeah but-." Gi couldn't finish her sentence before the Planeteers felt something hit the Geo cruiser.

"What was that?" Linka asked

"Two Toxic Hawks, on our tails and there firing Missiles."

"Gi keep piloting we gotta get out of range before we attack."

"Got it!" Gi flew the Geo cruiser in diffrent directions trying to shake the Toxic Hawks.

(The City of Cairo)

Wheeler, Topaz, and Ma-ti are racing through the City tracing the energy signature of the Destruction Drill. "Wheeler, how long till we reach the signature?" Ma-ti asked

"Any minute now little buddy, as long as we don't run into any trouble will stop them before they reach the Sphinx." Wheeler answered

Suddenly as they were speeding through a Portal opened up and out came Inferno, Nala, Nankio, and a Swarm of Magma minions.

"Just when I thought we were in the clear." Topaz said as they stopped the Cycle got off and got into there fighting positions.

"Welcome Dude's to your finale end." Inferno snickered

"Out of the way Inferno!" Wheeler commanded fiercely

"Never if anybody's getting there hand on that Scroll it'll be us." Nala spoke

"Over our dead bodies." Ma-ti said

"That can be arranged." Nankio said

"Enough talk, Magma minions Toast the Planeteers." Inferno swung his sword like a Solider in the army and the Magma minions charged while throwing molten Lava at them.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning beam destroying some of the warriors.

"Heart!" Ma-ti created a wave of good energy destroying some.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out multiple fire balls destroying the rest.

"Nankio attack!" Inferno roared

" You got it, hey Planeteers hope you brought some sun screen cause it's about to get hot." Nankio pulled out her Baton. "Burn, Cobra Blaster!" Nankio's Cobra Baton fired out flames like a Flamethrower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Wheeler, Topaz and Ma-ti were burned badly by the Flames.

"Come on get up im ready for some more fun, Cobra Blaster!" Nankio fired more Flames.

"Fire!" Wheeler created his own Flamethrower to combat her's but it was to powerful.

"Our Turn! Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno slashed his blade and shot fire balls at the team.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala fire a black beam from her Scepter.

"Cobra Blaster!" Nankio's flamethrower was activated again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Planeteers were injured badly from all three of the attacks.

(Geo Cruiser)

The Toxic Hawks are still firing at the Planeteers. "Ah!" Linka screamed as the Geo cruiser was fired at again.

"Kwame we can't take much more of this, even with the reinforcement were still venerable to most attacks."

"Well have to go out of the Geo cruiser and handle this ourselves."

"Got it!" Gi said putting the Geo cruiser on Auto Pilot and Auto Defense Mode.

"Lets go." Kwame opened the hatch that lead to the roof and the Trio went out only to find that the Toxic Hawks had started surrounding them.

"Kwame what do we do were surrounded."

"Disarm those Jets so that they can't hurt Egypt anymore."

"Aim for the Turbine's that will shut them down."

"Got it Wind!" Linka created a fierce hurricane that spiraled five of the Toxic Hawks out of control.

"Water!" Gi drew Water from the Sky and created a fierce Tidal Wave freezing the jets.

"Earth!" Kwame released Seismic energy toward the jets Turbine's destroying them.

"Alright!" Linka shouted as the first five jets crashed down to the ground.

The Remaining seven jets hovered over the Geo cruiser and began drooping bombs at them.

"Oh no!" Gi shrieked

"I got it, Wind!" Linka created a Tornado Swirling the bombs in a different direction.

"Earth!" Kwame sent more Seismic energy that destroyed the bombs on contact.

"Linka time for a ice Storm." Gi said

"Right Wind!" Linka created a Tornado toward the last seven jets.

"Water!" Gi drew more water from the sky and created a Ice Storm that freezed the Toxic Hawks making them useless.

"Good going girls, now that the jets are stopped we can go help the others." Kwame, Gi and Linka went back inside the Geo cruiser and flew away to find the others.

(Aborad the Destruction Drill)

"Plunder im afraid I have good news and bad news." Mal came up to plunder who was relaxing in his chair while waiting for the Drill to attack the Sphinx.

"What is it you Cyber Sucker?" Plunder asked, obviously annoyed

" The Planeteers have shut down the Toxic Jets."

"What!!" Plunder shouted

"All that work down the drain!!" Blight screamed

"Those Eco Freaks have done it again!" Skumm hissed

"Don't fret I have good news, the Dark Planeteers have the Planeteers locked in battle right now they'll be too preoccupied to stop us from destroying the Sphinx."

"Maybe so but we have another problem heading this way." Zarm stated

"What's th-." Greedly's sentence was cut off when a bright colorful light appeared in the middle of the Drill. When the Light disappeared, the Eco Villains felt like facing the Planeteers but instead they came face to face with Lee, Ty and Lira.

"Hello Eco Villains." Lee smirked

"Surprised to see us." Lira giggled

"Oh Damn, Dark Planeteers!" Sludge Trembled as the sight of the three because they knew that the Dark Planeteers could do worse to them then the Regular Planeteers ever could.

"What do you Dark Dunces Want!!" Plunder Snapped

"Were just here for the Spirit Scroll, if you decide to give the Scroll to us will be on our way but if not there will be consequences."

"You don't look so Tough, Die!!" Duke Nukem was afraid of the three as he Started Firing UV Rays at them.

"Nice Try!" Lee pulled out his shield blocking the Radiation from hitting him.

"Now like we were saying give that scroll to us!" Ty jumped over to Looten Plunder Kicked him hard in his Stomach and took the Spirit Scroll from his hand.

"Give that Back!!" Zarm commanded in a fierce voice but it didn't even faze the three.

"Sorry but the Scroll belongs to us now."

"Not if we get ut first!" Blight screeched and pulled out some sort of blaster like weapon.

"You don't scare us, lets do this guys."

"Dark Earth! Stone Crusher!" Lee created his Stone fist and punched all the Eco Villains into a wall.

"Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty whipped out his blaster and froze the Eco Villains in an ice block.

"Hey no fair, you've got special powers and we don't." Greedly winned

"Too bad, Lira put the final touch on this place."

"Got it Dark Flower Belt!" Lira released dozen's of different flowers around the Destruction Drill.

"Flowers is that the best you got!" Blight laughed

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you those are exploding flowers that will go off in three two one." As she counted down to one Lira's flowers started to exploded like millions tons of Lit Dynamite.

"See ya!" The three Teleported out of the Drill

"Oh no!" Plunder gulped as the Destruction Drill Became engulfed in the Explosion.

(With Wheeler, Topaz and Ma-ti)

"Cobra Blaster!" Nankio fired her Flamethrower again.

"Look out! Topaz yelled as her and the others bearly dodge the flames.

"Give it up Planteers Nankio's Cobra Blaster has got to much heat than you can handle." Inferno laughed at the Planeteers who were exhausted from dodging all of the Flames.

"Wheeler, Topaz we have to stop them I can't dodge anymore of these flames." Ma-ti whispered

"Ma-ti's right Wheeler, we need to strike back."

"But how that Cobra Blaster is to fast and it's hard for us to fight back."

"Cobra Blaster!" Nankio raised her cobra baton and fired her flames again.

"Fire!" Wheeler gathered up his strength and used his powers to stop the Flames.

"My Flames, stop that!" Nankio cried

"Hey No Fair! Dark Shadow Whip!!" Nala pulled out her whip and swung it towards Wheeler.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning bolt toward Nala's whip and it electrocuted her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Damn it Nankio no more games toast them!" Inferno growled

"Yes Master, Cobra-."

"Water!" Nankio was suddenly struck by a wave of water and then they saw the rest of the Planeteers appear .

"Guys you ok?" Linka asked

"Yeah, thanks we were just about to be Roasted Planeteers." Wheeler said in relief

"Give up Dark Planeteers your outnumbered." Kwame told them.

"Not there not!" Lee spoke as he, Ty and Lira teleported in next to there friends.

"Oh no!" Topaz panicked

"You should be scared now that we have the Spirit Scroll we can finally do away with all of you, Everyone Dark Planet Time!"

"Right!" The Dark Planeteers agreed with Lee as they raised there rings.

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark green beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark red beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her Dark pink beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark blue beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark yellow beam.

"By your Dark powers combined I am Dark Planet!" The Dark Powers came together to form the villainess

"Give up?" Nala questioned the good Planeteers.

"Not a chance Everyone let our powers combine!"

"Right!" The Planeteers of Light raised there rings

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The Powers came together to form the hero.

"Go Planet!"

"Go Nankio, Go Dark Planet!"

Captain Planet prepared for battle as Nankio and Dark Planet did. "Hope you Dark goons are ready to be sent back to Maya cause that's were im sending you."

"Not a chance Planet Cobra Blaster!" Nankio fired her flames at Captain Planet.

"Ackkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!" Cap tried to block the Flames but they were to powerful and he was burned severely.

"Feel the Darkness Planet!" Dark Planet conjured up Dark energy and shot it at Cap paralyzing him.

"Cobra Blaster!"

"Try some Dark Fire Planet!" Both of the evil warriors fired flames at Captain Planet but this time her dodged it.

"Time to dose these flames with some water!" Cap summoned a powerful wave of water from the ground and crashed it into Nankio and Dark Planet

"Damn you, well teach you Nala drain him!" Dark Planet commanded to Nala.

"Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala threw her whip around Cap's waist and she started draining his energy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, To much Dark energy!" Cap winced in pain.

"Our turn Cobra Buster!" Nankio fired more flames setting Cap on Fire.

"See if you can handle this!" Dark Planet shot out Dark Earth Seismic beams keep Cap weak.

"Oh no Cap!" Wheeler gasped

"Topaz time for some Ultra Power!"

"Got it!" Topaz pulled out her Soul Dagger and through it at Cap. "Lightning!" Topaz released her gold beam and the Dagger broke into pieces and formed Cap's armor.

The Armor formed around Cap and the attacks were halted. "By the Power of the Soul Dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Not this again, two can play at that game Nankio Dark Planet combine your powers."

"Right!" Nankio and Dark Planet used there energies and fused themselves into one. The Fusing turned Nankio into an armor that went around Dark Planet, the armor was wine red like Nankio's body, it had the Cobra Baton on it's chest and it came with a sword.

"Oh brother talk about being a copy cat." Gi stated

"You have a lot of tricks under those Dark Powers, to bad they'll never work." Ultra Planet said as he stood his ground.

"Well see, Cobra Blaster!" Dark Planet created a blaze toward Ultra Planet.

"Nice try." He said blocking it.

"Die Bastard!" Dark Planet charged her blade and it pierced through Ultra Planet's armor into his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Ultra Planet crashed to the ground in front of the Planeteers.

"Now time for your funeral, Cobra Blaster!" Dark Planet fired another round of flames to the helpless hero.

"I won't let you win!" Ultra Planet jolted back up through her flames and punched Dark Planet in the chest.

"Hey, don't you know not to hit a lady." Dark Planet screamed

"Your no lady your just a figment of Darkness, and I know how to defeat you!" Ultra Planet turned into Lightning and jolted himself into the Cobra on Dark Planet's chest destroying it.

"Oh no, don't do that!" Dark Planet screamed as she and Nankio defused, without the Cobra Baton to keep them together they can't share the same body.

"Now that your both separated, It's time for the big Chill!" Ultra Planet created a gusty Blizzard toward Dark Planet and Nankio.

"Nankio get out of the way you can't stand the cold, your nothing but fire !" Inferno commanded in a fierce tone.

"No, my body's not ment for the Cold, no he's FREEZING ME!" Nankio was struck by the Blizzard's power and her body temperature went down destroying her instantly. All That remained of Nankio was black Dust.

"Damn you!" Dark Planet flew toward Ultra Planet like a speeding bullet.

"Here comes the pitch, he shoot he, scores !!" Ultra Planet created a bat out of Fire and knocked Dark Planet into the other Dark Planeteers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Dark Planeteers and Dark Planet were now on top of one another.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be taking that Scroll !" Ultra Planet flew over to the Dark Planeteers and took the Scroll from out of Lee's hand

The Dark Planeteers and Dark Planet proceeded to get up in there beaten states. "Lee forget the Scroll, lets save ourselves while we still can." Lira suggested

"Good call, lets jet!" The Dark Planeteers and Dark Planet teleported out and back to the Dark Dimension.

"Go Planet!" The Team shouted

"Good work Planeteers, and here this Scroll's to precious to be in evil hands keep in safe." Ultra Planet said handing the scroll to Kwame. "Until then the Power is yours." Ultra Planet returned to the rings.

(Dark Dimension)

"You didn't get the Scroll!!!!" Madam Maya shouted ferociously as her face turned red.

"Madam let us explain please!" Inferno pleaded to the mistress of Darkness.

"I don't wanna hear it, you let another artifact of the Gemina staff fall into the hands of the Planeteers, your all worthless!!"

"Madam please let us explain!" Nala begged

"Enough, get out of my sight before I send all of you to a black hole for eternity!"

"But Madam."

"Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Madam Maya shouted as loud as she could and the Dark Planeteers scurried away while they were still alive.

(Hope Island, Crystal Chambers)

The Planeteers are around a Table observing the Spirit Scroll. "So this is the Sprit Scroll?" Ma-ti asked

"Yes Ma-ti if im not mistaken this will tell where the Temple of the Gemina Staff is." Gaia answered

"How do we figure it out though, it's all in weird text."

"Some of it's hieroglyphics but the rest is hard to understand."

"Hey wait a minute, I recognize that word." Gi said pointing to a certain symbol of the paper.

"You do what is it."

"That's Chinese calligraphy, it means moon where I come from."

"Gi's right, I also recognize this word it's written in Indian language." Ma-ti said

"What's it say."

"It says Crystal."

"Hey I get it, this scroll is written In many different languages, if we could decipher it by finding the Symbols origin, then we could read the message about where the Gemina staff is."

"Good thinking Wheeler, but we have a lot of work to do all we have deciphered is Moon and Crystal right now."

"Well lets get started, it took a lot of hard work getting this Scroll."

"Hey I got one question though guys?" Topaz asked

"What?"

"What ever happen to the Eco Villains."

"Not sure but wherever they are im sure they won't be causing us trouble for a while."

(Somewhere in the Heated Dessert of Egypt)

The Eco Villains are crossing the Dessert due to the Destruction Drill being destroyed. "I hate this!" Blight yelled

"Im hungry, we've been crossing this dessert for hours now."

"Shut up Greedly, it's bad enough are plans went up in flames but now were stuck walking back to civilization because we have no way to get back."

"This is all Plunder's fault this was his plan." Duke Nukem Stated angrily

"Hey lets not be hasty." Plunder said backing away from his comrades

"Get him!" Mal said from his Computer screen.

"Hey, no fair, why me!!!" Plunder yelled as her started running from all of his Polluting Partners.

End of Chapter 17

So ends another Chapter of my Fanfic, I'll get started on the next chapter in a little while so until then this is Zdala saying Review Please! Arigato

Z


	18. Chapter 18 Double Wind Power

Hi everyone Z here with the latest Chapter to my Fanfiction, hope you like it I really worked hard on this. Enjoy!

Chapter 18 Double Wind Power

(Hope Island)

Kwame, Gi, Linka and Ma-ti are studying dictionaries on foreign language, while Wheeler and Topaz are playing the Or game Street Fighter.

"Hah take this, Spin Kick!" Wheeler slammed the buttons on his controller making his Character Ryu spin Kick Chun Li into a wall.

"Hey no fair Play nice !" Topaz made Chun Li fly in the air and kick Ryu in the face.

" Enough Games Fire ball time, X, X, B, A, B, Y, Z,!" Wheeler pressed the Cheat code on the Controller as fast as he could making Ryu's Special fireball attack.

"Kikosu Time, Y, Y, B, Z, A, X ,A!" Topaz also quickly tapped the buttons and Chun Li did her signature move the Kikosu. She created a Pink Ball and Blasted it at Ryu K.O him instantly.

"No!" Wheeler yelled as his Character's health went down to Zero and a big sign on the game appeared saying '**Winner Chun Li'**.

"Alright once again the girl wins, im the champion of the Game." Topaz jumped from her chair and did a victory dance.

"No fair I want a rematch." Wheeler said

"Fine bring it then!" Topaz shouted as she and Wheeler picked up there controllers for another round.

"Oh brother." Kwame laughed

"There really stuck on that game." Gi stated

"Wheeler, Topaz you guys mind helping us were stumped with these Symbols on this Scroll?" Ma-ti asked

"Why don't you guys take a break, translating those symbols take a lot out of person."

"Translating does take a lot out of you, so far all we have is '_Moon_' in calligraphy, '_Crystal_' in Indian Language, '_Power_' in African Language and '_Shining_' in Russian Language."

Topaz dropped her remote and went over to the table. "Hey I know this symbol, it means '_Penetrates_' in Milan Language."

"Well that's five Words Translated, a hundred more to go." Linka said glumly.

"Planeteers you really should rest a bit, stress over this Scroll will effect all of you greatly." Gaia warned

"Maybe we should, im kinda hungry we haven't eaten all morning and it's almost one in the afternoon."

"Fine lets shut these Dictionaries and get something to eat." Gi said.

"How about some Entertainment too, Linka turn on the Planet Vision."

"Got it." Linka went over to the Planet Vision screen and turned it on like a television, the first station happened to be World Wide news. On the news segment was Tina Mimen and see had a highlight over top her head that stated '**Soviet Union in Crisis**.'

(Channel five news)

"Hello America Im Tina Mimen here with breaking news in our nation today, American Sources at the White house have been concerned about a Powerful Industrialist at the Soviet Union. Bolmack Kalski one of Russia's Primary Business leaders took Communism to a new level, according to records Bolmack's Jewel industries have been losing money for the past few weeks. The industrialist wanted to expand his global empire to other states but it was denied by the United Nations saying ' **Bolmack Kalski may be a renowned Business Leader in Russia, but he will not be allowed to expand his Empire, if he did we the United Nations fear there may be future conflicts between the Soviet union and other nations' ** We here at Channel five news have heard that Mr Kalski has sent troops to different countries including the USA, the White house feels threatened by this and wants to avoid any conflict but if Soviet Soldiers continue to threaten other countries by occupying them this made possibly lead to another war. Im Tina Mimen _and _I'll keep you updated with this story as we cover it.

(End of news Segment)

"War!" Linka gasped

"What in the world was that about?" Wheeler asked

"Look's like Bolmack Kalski is abusing his power, when we learned about him he was just a Industrialist."

"Not to mention Nala's father."

Gaia generated the Planet vision to an image of the Soviet union. "According to this Bolmack Kalski has more control over the country that the Leader."

"How can that be, the Leader of the Soviet Union would never let some third rate Business man take over would he Linka?"

"No the Leader of Russia is strong, but Bolmack has so much more power he could have bribed him."

"He's starting Conflict in other Countries, we must figure out what's going on over there we cannot let War break out."

"If it does Planeteers we may not be able to stop it." Gaia stated

"Why?"

"Ever since Bolmack became a rich multi millionaire he has donated more weaponry and more weapons of mass destruction to Russia's army if war does break out it will devastate the entire planet."

"We can't let the happen."

"Quickly there's no time to lose everyone to the Geo cruiser." The Team ran outside to the Geo cruiser flying away quickly.

(Soviet Union, Kalski INC)

Two men are watching a recorded version of Tina Mimen's report in a private office, one of the men is Bolmack Kalski he is middle aged he's wearing a Grey suit and has blonde hair with black eyes, next to Bolmack is his Advisor Jake.

"_We here at Channel five news have heard that Mr Kalski has sent troops to different countries including the USA, the White house feels threatened by this and wants to avoid any conflict but if Soviet Soldiers continue to threaten other countries by occupying them this made possibly lead to another war_. _Im Tina Mimen and_-_"_

"Turn is off." Bolmack Kalski said in a negative tone to his lackey who was standing over him.

"Yes sir." The man replied as he turned the Television off with a flick of his wrist.

"Silly American's they feel so threatened by Soviet Troops that is the least of there worries, once I put my final plan into action my empire will grow onto every piece of this pathetic planet."

"Sir, Sir." A guard dressed in Soviet Solider uniform called as he dashed within the room.

"Yes what is it?"

"Im afraid I have bad news Sir, more Jewels have been stolen from your vaults across Russia."

"Damn not again!!" Bolmack cursed as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Is it that same thief?" Jake asked

"Yes that Cat Girl who controls wind, she is the same thief who stole from us before."

"This cannot keep happening, we must stop her if she keeps stealing jewels from my Business all have no money to fund my latest project."

"What exactly are you planning Mr Kalski?"

Bolmack did not answered he just banged on the table three times and a holographic screen emerged from underneath the table. "This is our latest Project." Jake answered for his boss.

"What is it?"

"It's my latest way to expand my Industrial empire, I have created the E-104 Bomb."

"E-104 Bomb."

"Yes E-104 is a compact disc that is has a homing chip inside it that well send it to anywhere in the world, it is created from Elements such as, Plutonium, Neptunium, Uranium, Arsenic, Mercury, neon, Carbon Dioxide and so much more. When I detonate that bomb from the sky it'll be so powerful that it will wipe every country off the face of the map. Unless they give me all control to expand my Global Empire than they are all doomed.

"Brilliant, sir Simply Brilliant."

" Thank you my good man."

Suddenly Jake's Cell phone ran and he picked it up answering it. "Yes, I understand, thank you bye!" "Mr Kalski Sir, it appears as if some kind of air cruiser is approaching our country."

"What kind of aircraft?"

"It is gold colored, runs on Solar energy and there appears to be teenagers inside it."

"Ah I recognize that ship anywhere that ship belongs to the Planeteers."

"Planeteers?"

"Yes the Planeteers there Environmentalist's with Strange powers, they stand for protection of the Earth, people and they possible stopped every Business man known to history, in fact I think one of them comes from this country."

"What shall we do if they come looking for us?" Jake questioned

"Don't worry they won't make it through the Soviet Troopers will make sure they do not interfere."

"And what about the Cat girl?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she never crosses my path ever again." Bolmack said with a very evlish toothy grin.

(Soviet Union)

The Planeteers land the Geo cruiser in an abounded field near a small village that is Linka's home. "Were here guys?" Gi announced as she stepped out onto the scorched land of the Soviet union.

"So Linka how's it feel to be home?" Wheeler questioned

"It feels great it's not everyday we come to the Soviet union on a mission."

"Come on everyone, will start by investigating Linka's village maybe will find some answers." Kwame ordered and the team headed in the direction of the village.

" Hey you ever get the feeling that you were being watched?"

"No, why you say that Topaz?"

"I don't know but It quiet too quiet." Topaz's guess was correct as in an instant the Planeteers heard numerous gun shots coming there way.

"Duck!!!" Kwame shouted and the team hit the dirt to avoid being shot.

"Trespassers stay down and do not move." Came the voice.

"What the?" Ma-ti looked up in surprise to see five Soviet Soldiers with reifies in there hands pointing it at them.

"Wait don't shoot im Soviet!" Linka rose up waving her hands hoping they would put there weapons down.

"It does not matter if you are Soviet or not, Sir Kalski does not want any outsiders here and since you brought outsiders here we must Terminate you." The Soldiers then proceeded to take fire at the team.

"Earth!" Kwame created a ground shield in front of Linka protecting her from the incoming bullets.

"Dude, why does everybody wanna kill us when they see us." Wheeler gulped

"Not sure but lets not try to find out! Lightning!" Topaz generated a bolt of Lightning toward the Soldiers disintegrating there weapons.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, there monsters Run!!!" The Soldiers ran in the opposite direction of the Planeteers while screaming in utter terror as if they just watched a scary movie.

"Wow bad guys are getting really, really pathetic." Gi stated

"Come on lets go." Having defeated the Soldiers the Planeteers entered Linka's village which was to there surprise looked like a battle had took place there. The Houses were burned black, no people were out in the streets and the land looked like it was scorched from numerous fires.

"This is horrible." Topaz stated glumly

"What happened here it looks like a war took place here, I can't bear this I have to find what's happened." Linka began going to the burnt houses and banging on the doors, she repeatedly banged on multiple houses until finally a old man opened the door looking frightened.

"Wha-t d-o yo-u wa-nt." The man asked scared

"Look I mean you know harm im Soviet too."

"Your not a Solider."

"No."

Convinced that she was no harm to him the old man opened the door. "What do you want communication in this village is forbidden."

"I want to know what happened, where is all the villagers?"

"Bolmack Kalski blackmailed the Soviet Leader for total power he controls most of Russia, he has Soldiers overtax us and keep us locked in our houses like slaves."

"What happened to most of the people?"

"Most of the People moved west toward the uncontrolled parts of Russia that Bolmack does not know about, he is power hungry for his Business and were afraid that he will start war with other countries."

"That's terrible." Linka gasped

"But there is hope yet, in all of Russia a thief has been stealing Bolmack's Jewels, without those he can't fund his Business."

"Jewel thief."

"Yes lately she has been appearing to weaken Bolmack's Business, she's a strange female that looks like a cat and she controls the wind."

"Really?"

"Yes, she may be the one to bring Bolmack's Business to an end, also-." The old man tried to finish his story but suddenly the Team heard more gun shots in the air and the old man hid back inside his house.

"Guys look!" Kwame pointed as three dozen Soviet Soldiers marched into the village preparing to fire at the Planeteers.

"Surrender outsiders or be ready to die!" One of the Solider barked

The Team did not back down but got into there melee fighting positions. "Fine then, fire at will!!!" The man gave the order and the Troops began firing at the Planeteers.

"Earth!" Kwame created a stone wall from Earth which blocked the bullets.

"Heart!" Ma-ti controlled the minds of the Soldiers making them stop there attacks.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out multiple fire balls burning the weapons out the Soldiers hands.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out Multiple Lightning Bolts destroying the Soldiers weapons.

"Water! Gi drew water from underneath the Soldiers drenching them in it.

"Wind!" Linka created a fierce tornado freezing all the Soldiers in an icy form.

"Man those guys are ruthless." Wheeler stated

"We need to devise a plan to figure out what Bolmack Kalski's up to."

"According to that man whoever that strange Female Feline is she might be able to help us with stopping Bolamck's plan."

"How are we gonna find here?"

"Leave that to me, the man said that she steals from Jewelry stores owned by Bolmack Kalski I happen to know in Moscow he has a collection of Jewels that he keeps on display."

"So maybe she'll be there to steal the Jewels."

"Whoever she is we have no choice but to ask for help from her, alright it's settled Linka since you know most of Russia more than us you go confront her, the rest of us will stay here and protect the village encase more of the Soldiers come back."

"Sounds good to me I'd better get going then it's a half hour drive to Moscow." Linka said as she started heading toward the Geo cruiser.

"Good Luck Babe!" Wheeler waved to his Girlfriend as she sped away in the aircraft.

( Kalski INC)

Bolmack is busily counting his money. "Twenty Eighty Million, Twenty Nine Million, Damn only Twenty nine million if I don't get money back from those stole jewels than I won't be able to finish paying for that E-104 bomb."

"Sir Kalski, Sir Kalski!" Jake rushed into the office obviously out of breath since Kalski Inc had sixty five floors to it.

"What is it Jake, you know im not to be disturbed when im going over my finances."

"Im sorry sir but we have an urgent matter to attend to."

"Well spit it out already!" He barked

"The Planeteers have entered one of the villages and started asking questions about your plans, they have also defeated the Soldiers we sent to stop them."

"Your worthless, why didn't you inform me that there powers were so strong they could've defeated are Soldiers I should have sent more, your worthless Jake just like that dead wife and daughter of mine!!!!"

"Im sorry sir I didn't know they were that powerful."

"Enough talk what's done is done I have just such an occasion if I were to ever run into a serious problem like this."

"What is it that sir?"

"No questions just follow me." Bolmack Kalski lead Jake out of his office and to an elevator out in the hallway. Once inside the Elevator took the two down to the basement to a sealed Gate that was guarded by two Soviet Soldiers with Rifles in there hands.

"Good Day men!" Bolmack greeted them.

"Good Day Sir Kalski Sir!" The two men saluted there superior commander.

"Open the gate we have business inside."

"Yes sir." The Guards hastily opened the gate by pulling the locks off of it and with a click a lock it opened.

"Good job men now back to work!" Bolmack ordered as he and Jake stepped into the Laboratory. The Laboratory was high tech with numerous machines all over the place and Scientist to work it, but what was really puzzling was that there was a Steel Tomb with Chains around it that the men happened to be working on in the center of the Lab.

" Sir Kalski!" One of the Soldiers drooped what he was doing when he noticed that his boss entered in the room. "Sir what brings you to our domain Sir!"

"I have urgent matters that I need to deal with and im afraid that I need to resort to drastic measures in order to accomplish them."

"What drastic measures Sir?!"

"My good worker I need you to release Beta." He said in a calm voice much to the scientist's horror.

"Beta! Bu-t Si-r Beats hasn't been tested yet he could prove dangerous if we let him loose."

"I don't care that's an order now release Beta!"

"But Sir-."

"Now or else!!!" Bolmack screamed at the top of his lungs toward the scientist.

"Yes Sir, everyone prepare for Beta releasing ." The man said in a sheepish voice

After the order from Sir Kalski many workers hid behind there control panels ready to release Beta into the world. "Beta releasing process shall begin in three, two, one!" When the countdown his one, a worker inserted a code onto the Control Panel.

The Chains were let loose from the Tomb in a swift movement and everyone in the room went silent waiting for Beta. A few seconds later the Steel Tomb's cover was blasted through with numerous bullet holes and it crashed to the floor revealing the one horror created by Bolmack Kalski and his industry, this was Beta.

"Excellent, Simply Excellent Beta is reborn!" Kalski observed his creation before him. Beta was a cyborg, his body was completely covered in Titanium parts except for his chest area which was in armor form except that part was made out of Gold painted Iron. He had three tubes on his back carrying a green Liquid throughout his body and lastly his face was in the form of a Skull with menacing red eyes.

"Beta Charge, Fully Complete awaiting instructions from superior." Beta stated in a his Cyborg like voice.

"What is that Sir Kalski?" Jake asked cowering along with the Scientists who were behind the Control Panel.

"This my naive assistant is Beta, one of my other projects specifically designed to carry out any task when given."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"It's simple since the Soviet Soldiers couldn't destroy those pesky Environmentalist's im sending him to finish the job. With all the weapons and Robot Technology that I put into him he'll have no problem stopping anyone who gets in my way. Beta your task for today is simple, bring back all of the Planeteers alive so they do not interfere with my plans."

"Task given, Mission Status Begins, bring back Planeteers." Suddenly Beta's feet started to release waves of air and he began to levitate. It wasn't long before he was flying and he busted through the Laboratory ceiling and all the rest of the Building's floors until he was out of Kalski Inc completely."

"Victory shall soon be mine!" Kalski laughed in victory as his Robotic creation took to the sky.

(Moscow)

Linka lands the Geo cruiser outside one of Bolmack Kalski's Jewelry Museums. "So this is Bolmack's Jewelry Museum, if I want to catch this cat girl in action I'd better get inside." Linka muttered to herself then slipped into the Museum through the front entrance.

The inside of the Museum was designed very well with peach wall coloring heavy security surrounding the back of the museum, Stain glass windows with Bolmack's face on them and numerous cases with priceless jewels inside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here please over here." Linka turned her attention to a man in a silk suit who was gathered around one of the Exhibit's. I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, what we have here is one of Mr Kalski's prized possession, Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Cat's eye Charm.

The audience oh'd and awd at the Priceless jewel before them. It was in the shape of a cat's eye, the entire eye was made out of Amethyst Jewel with a Ruby core in the middle, also there was a solid gold cover that surrounded it like a eyelid. "This is one of Mr Kalski's prized possession worth ninety million on the black market and this jewel is in remembrance of his Wife and Daughter who passed away many years ago."

Once the Suited man finished his trade one of the Stain Glass windows with Bolmack's face on it shattered into a million tiny shards as a Young Woman who's identity was being covered by a black glow jumped through. The Young Woman jumped on top of the Plexy glass case that was holding the Cat's eye Charm and smashed it with her fist.

"Stop her she's stealing the Cat's eye Charm!" The Man cried as she grabbed the Cat's eye Charm and proceeded to run to the back of the Museum evading all of the Guards that stood in her way.

"Now's my chance!" Linka thought as she gave chase to the strange Cat Like figure. She chased her through the Museum like a Tom and Jerry Cartoon until she reached a flight of stairs leading to the roof of the museum.

"Wait hold on a second." Linka tried to stop her but with Cat like reflexes the woman jumped all the way to the top of the stairs and escaped through the roof exit.

"Oh no you don't Wind!" Linka aimed her ring at the ground summoning winds that jolted her up to and through the roof exit.

(Roof of the Museum)

"Stop!" Linka commanded to the Cat girl as she reached the rooftops and began sprinting to escape Linka.

"Ok if you won't stop then I'll make you Wind!" Linka summoned up a Air Vortex toward the Cat girl and trapped her inside it.

"Let me out!!!" She hissed.

"Never now who are you?"

"None of your Business!"

"Fine then I'll find out myself, Wind!" Linka let out her white beam toward the woman and her powers removed the glow from around the woman revealing her true identity. Much to Linka's trouble and worries the person behind the glow was none other than her Dark Counterpart Nala.

"Nala, what are you doing here?!" Linka yelled

"That's none of your Business Planeteer, Dark Wind!" Nala used her Dark wind power to remove the vortex from around her body.

"What are you up to this time?"

"I told you that's classified so if you would die then that would make my whole day worth wild." She said getting into a fighting position.

"Come and get me then!!"

"Dark Wind! Cyclone!" Nala summoned up a fierce Cyclone toward Linka trying to knock her from off of the rooftop.

"Wind!" Linka created a air shield blocking her attack.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala whipped out her Dark Scepter and fired multiple black beams at Linka.

"Wind!"Linka spiraled herself up in the air using her wind power avoiding the blast from Nala's Scepter. "Take This!!" While in the air Linka focused her weight and she came back down like a bullet as she crashed into Nala head on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Wind!" This time Linka created a fierce Tornado toward Nala.

"Dark Wind!" Nala created herself a shield too block the Tornado.

"This fighting isn't getting us nowhere, just tell me what your doing here?" Linka ordered

"It's none of your Business why im here, I have my own matters to attend to and I don't need you snooping around."

"I knew it your up to no good like your father."

"Shut Up, Im nothing like him! Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala blasted her Scepter striking Linka's Chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Linka slumped to the floor after being attacked

"Now to finish you for good." Nala said approaching Linka ready to finish her off with the Scepter. She didn't get far as Linka heard a long gun shot and it struck Nala in the arm.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Nala drooped her Scepter and fell to the ground as she felt the pain from the shot that hit her arm which was now bleeding .

"What the?!" Linka noticed the Shot in Nala's arm and looked up in the sky to see a Helicopter with a sniper on board aiming at the two.

"You are all under arrest by order of Sir Kalski surrender or we will be forced to fire." A Man said on a Megaphone from the Helicopter.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind toward the Helicopter blowing it in another direction. "I gotta get out of here." Linka tried to get up and run back to the Geo cruiser but then she noticed Nala who was bleeding badly from the shot she had received.

"Im gonna hate myself for this but, hang on Nala." Linka ran over to Nala and helped her up off the ground.

"What are you doing! Let go of me Eco Geek!" Nala hissed and swiped away Linka from her arm.

"Look you can either let me help you or you can take your chances with them." Linka pointed to the Helicopter as it regained control and called for backup.

"Nala looked up at the Helicopter with Snipers and looked up at Linka. "Fine!!"

"Good Choice!" Linka and Nala managed to get from off of the Rooftop's and back to the Geo cruiser.

"Get in."

"Well of course I'll get in."

"Staring Geo Cruiser now!" Linka started the Geo cruiser getting it off the ground as the Helicopters began firing.

"I'll give us a boost hang on. Dark Wind!" Nala added more air around the Geo cruiser making it fast enough to get away from there pursuers.

(Linka's Village)

The Planeteers are quietly awaiting for Linka to return and making sure no more Soldiers come and attack her village.

"Where's Linka at im bored." Ma-ti said sounding childish.

"Don't know Little buddy, she may have ran into some trouble tracking down that Cat girl."

"Whatever happens I just hope she's ok."

Suddenly the Planeteers heard a loud piercing noise coming toward them. "Um guys what is that?" Topaz pointed up in the Sky as Beta was hovering toward them.

"Don't know but it's gonna crash everyone run." The Planeteers ran away from the strange objet as it landed before them.

"What is that?"

"Not sure but it looks like something out of one of my Robot movies." Kwame replied

"Beta landing complete, Scanning area, Target Found Primary Objective capture and bring as prisoners to Sir Kalski." Beta stated as he scanned all the Planeteers DNA patterns and structures

"Im not trusting this thing lets attack before it attacks us." Wheeler said right before Beta took a robot fighting stance and fired red lasers at the Planeteers from his eyes.

"Wheeler's right lets get um."

"Alright then everyone attack!" Kwame gave the signal

"Fire!" Wheeler fired orbs of Fire at Beta but it's Titanium body protected it.

"First Victim Found, Planeteer of Fire!" Beta's hand suddenly transformed into giant cannons and he fired liquid bubbles at Wheeler.

"What the Fire!" Wheeler shot out multiple streams of Fire toward the Bubbles but instead the bubbles swallowed him inside.

"Wheeler!" The Team shouted

"Fire!" Wheeler fired Fire balls while trapped inside the bubble but the bubble absorbed it. "Guys whatever this thing is my Elemental powers can't break through."

"Whatever type of Machine this is it could probably resist most of our attacks." Gi stated

"I'd like to see him stop this! Lightning!" Topaz launched a strong Lighting beam at Beta which struck him directly and engulfed him in Lightning energy.

"Booya!" Topaz cheered as she thought she had destroyed Beta but when the smoke from the Lightning cleared there he was still in one piece.

"Detaining Meta-human now!" Beta's chest opened up and he released a metal ring toward Topaz that latched around her waist.

"Lightning!" Topaz tried to fire back at Beta but the ring that was attached to her waist absorbed the Lighting and shocked her inside. "W-h-h-a-t-t -t-he!!" Topaz tried to say but the Lightning zapped here entire body.

"Two Meta-humans defeated, mission still uncompleted."

"Ok That's enough Water!" Gi summonsed water from the ground at Beta

"Earth!" Kwame created a Earthquake toward Beta.

"Heart!" Ma-ti created a good energy wave toward Beta.

The Three attacks came at Beta with tremendous power but Beta created a shield around his body and they didn't effect him. "Containing Meta-humans now." The Tubes on Beta detached from his back and fired the green liquid at Gi.

"Hey!!!" Gi soon became stuck as the green Liquid paralyzed her body.

"Oh no Gi."

"Guys watch out for the Liquid it stops you from moving like sticky candy."

"What?"

"Detaining last two Meta-humans." The Plated Skull on his face opened up and fired nets from the mouth part.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kwame and Ma-ti became trapped in the net.

"Five Meta-humans captured, mission still incomplete, one Meta-human is missing, must return captives to Sir Kalski." Beta's handed opened up and he released a red beam that trapped the Planeteers inside like a giant sphere, he then flew off to report back to sir Kalski.

(Geo Cruiser)

Linka and Nala are on there way back to the village after bearly escaping Kalski's armada and dangerous Soldiers. " Ma-ti please here my thoughts." Linka whispered with her ring in the air trying to get communication with Ma-ti. "No use I can't contact him."

"Looks like your friends abandoned you?" Nala said with a snicker

"Oh quiet Witch, I can't find my friends and you think it's a joke."

"It is the wind girl's all alone and doesn't have anybody to help her you might as well just-."

"Wind!" Linka blew a gust of wind knocking Nala into the window of the Geo cruiser. "I said quiet."

"Why you, Dark Wind! Whirlwind!" Nala also summoned a whirl wind knocking Linka out of her seat and no one was piloting the Geo cruiser.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." Nala hissed while holding her bleeding arm.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Linka said as she pulled herself up and hit the auto pilot button on the control panel.

"You started it."

"Just be quiet we need to stay clear so Kalski's men won't find us."

"I don't need to listen to you you're my enemy."

"I know but if I hadn't saved you, you would have been killed."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"But you needed it."

"So what I-." Nala tried to get her statement out but clutched her arm that now started to gush out blood like a geyser.

"Hey you ok?"

"Fine just fine."

"No your not your bleeding here let me help you."

"No keep your hands off of me."

"Look Nala your gonna get help even if you don't want it." Linka went over to a compartment under the control panel and pulled out a first aid kit. "Now lets take a look at that." Linka looked at Nala's armor, the white side which was now stained with blood. She opened up the armor on her arm and placed several gauzes ointment and bandages on her arm until the bleeding ceased. "There good as new, just don't get into any heavy fighting or that arm will swell more."

"T-ha-nks." Nala spoke in a low tone while trying not to be heard.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you, thanks for helping me."

"Now that I helped you, I want you to do something for me before we return to killing each again, tell me now why were you stealing your fathers Jewels."

"I stole from my fathers Jewelry museums all across the Soviet union so he'll lose money."

"But why."

"He's been working on some sort of dangerous project that threatens to bring fourth WW3 between the Soviet union and all the other countries in the world."

"What is the project."

"Im not sure but all I know is it's big enough my father spends no expense when it comes to doing wrong against people and nature."

"So you want to stop him?"

"Yes I want to stop him, me and my father share no common goals or intrust he's as much as my enemy as he is yours."

"Look I know this is a long shot but why don't you come with me, stopping Bolmack is both of our goals, we could accomplish more if we stick together on this."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"First off you are my Counter Part, second of all you and your friends stand in the way off us getting the Gemina staff and Lastly taking down my father is my mission not yours."

"Look I came home because I wanted to stop him from what he's doing and besides that were both on Bolmack's hit list, he probably has Soldiers tailing us right now."

"When you look at it that way I kinda see your point."

There was a long silence between the two, teaming up wasn't there biggest concern it was the fact that keeping your enemy so close to you could be dangerous. "So will you help me?"

"I'd hate to do this but I'll help you, as much as it pains me I'll swallow my pride and help, but remember this partnership is only temporary." Nala extended her hand for Linka to shake.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Linka shook Nala's hand and sealed the deal on there temporary Partnership.

(Later at the Village)

Linka and Nala land the Geo cruiser outside of the village only to find that the other Planeteers are not there. " Where is everybody?" Linka muttered to herself.

"So where's your friends we can't take on my father and his Soldiers alone without backup, we need more help."

"They were here guarding the village last time I left then but there gone where could they be?"

"They were taken?" Came a voice and Linka saw that the old man who helped them before came out of his house.

"What did you say?"

"Your friends, they were taken."

"Taken by whom."

"Just a little while ago, this Mechanical Monster with a Skull like face and glowing red eyes showed up and was threatening our village."

"Mechanical Monster?"

"Yes it was horrifying he captured your friends with impressive Technology."

"Oh no this can't be?" Nala said putting her head down in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what he's talking about unfortunately, that machine he describes it is one of my fathers creations."

"It is?"

"Yes and im afraid at the hands of it the rest of the Planeteers were powerless."

"We have to save them before it's to late?"

"But unfortunately my father would have taken them to his Company at Kalski Inc, we would have to infiltrate the place on foot."

"Can't you just teleport us there?"

"I would try but, my fathers company is heavily guarded, even if I do teleport us there we might get caught by the guards if I just teleport us there randomly."

"Well have to take the Geo cruiser then."

"Let's fly in low so they don't detect us im sure Bolmack has the entire place bobbie trapped."

"Fine lets get to it then!" Linka and Nala retreated to the Geo cruiser and off to save the others from Bolmack Kalski's clutches.

(Kalski Inc)

Kalski and Jake are out in the Weapons Testing Site, testing proto types of the E-104 bomb. "Ready, Launch!"

"Launching now Sir Kalski." Jake had a remote in his hands and a look alike compact disc of the E-104 bomb was hovered over a Virtual replica of the United States. "Activate now!" Jake pressed a button of the control and the disc exploded all over a every state destroying every city.

"This is how the Activation of the E-104 bomb should be Sir Kalski."

"Excellent, now that I've seen it for myself I can put my final plan into action." Kalski said right before he heard a large object hovering this way.

"Sir it's Beta!" Jake informed him as Beta landed on the Testing site with the captured Planeteers with him.

"Mission accomplished Sir Kalaki, all Meta-humans have been detained and Captured."

"Excellent Beta , now we have the Planeteers."

"So your Bolmack Kalski, we should have known."

"Quiet Planeteer."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Oh it's quiet simple im going to expand my Global Empire to every Country in the world, the last thing I need is you Planeteers stopping my glorious plans."

"You're a monster you know that Kalski?" Gi questioned

"My dear I am not a monster im just doing what I can to make it on top and I don't need anyone ruining it."

"So that's why you captured us?"

"Precisely, now hand over those Rings that give you Special powers now!"

"Never!"

"Fine then Beta, take there rings."

"Yes Sir obtaining power source now." Beta's right fist turned into a magnet and sucked the rings right off the teams fingers.

"Hey!" The team said in horror.

"Rings are taken Sir Kalski." Beta went over and handed the rings to his creator.

"Excellent Beta, wait there are only five rings here some things missing!!"

"Sir there are only rings of Earth, Water, Fire, Heart and Lightning here you are missing the ring of Wind."

"Alright Planeteers where's your other friend the Soviet Girl?!"

"Like we'd ever tell you!" Ma-ti spat out.

"You will tell me or you all shall perish for your foolishness."

"Will take our chances!" Kwame yelled

"Oh I had about enough of all of you, we no matter your all powerless to stop me and I might as well get started with this plan."

"Which would be?"

"The Destruction of the Entire world, you see Planeteers since the United Nations would not let me expand my Global Empire I've decided to take things into my own hands, by destroying the Country's with my E-104 bomb they'll all have to submit to my power.

"E-104 bomb?"

"Yes Planeteers my E-104 Bomb, it's an invention of mine that I created with tons of dangerous explosives and chemicals it has enough force to wipe out half of the Planet."

"That's Mass Murder and Destruction!" Topaz cried

"I know but to be on top you have to play to win, once it is detonated in the sky then it'll be all over for the rest of the World."

"We won't let that happen."

"As if you can stop me, speaking of which Jake it's time to show our Planet Friends the final number to my plan."

"Yes Sir Kalski, deploying now."

"Wha-t t-he." Wheeler said as he heard a loud kaboom coming from up above in the sky, something was lowering itself from the sky. For the Planeteers this battle had just begun because what lowered in of them was a vessel, not just any vessel it as like a giant Space ship in the Shape of Beta's Skull , with a giant cannon on the front and a armies of armed guards on board.

"Oh No!" Gi gasped as she and her friends came face to face with the Vessel before them.

"Planeteers say hello to the Zeta Voyager, this is my Vessel which I slaved so long to create, and now that it is ready im going to put my plan into it's final phase."

"Why did you create that?"

"It's quiet simple I need someplace to deploy the Bomb from, what I plan to do is hover over the Equator and droop this bomb destroying half of the world."

"Your lying there's more to this than meets the eye, what are you planning?!!" Wheeler gave a threatening command to Bolmack for him to explain.

"Well now that you dragged it out of me your right, im not just using this Voyager for the bomb im also using it to destroy the Soviet union."

"Dest-roy t-he Sov-iet uni-on?" Jake

"But you can't this is your home your country."

"It does not matter my people have rejected me and my authority there for I must destroy all of them and start a new nation in my honor with me as the supreme Dictator."

"You won't get away with this."

"Yeah will stop you."

"Not without your powers you won't, now Jake it's time for our departure deploy the pods."

"Yes Sir, Deploying Pods now." The Zeta Voyager released several pods that picked up the group and carried them to the central core of the ship.

"Beta lock up the Planeteers so they won't get away, Jake come with me we've got Business to attend to." Bolmack then walked with his assistant to the main control sector so he may start his reign of terror over the world.

(The Geo cruiser)

"Ma-ti please hear my thoughts if you can." Linka was concentrating her powers while driving to make contact with Ma-ti and the others.

"Still nothing?" Nala asked

"No either there unconscious or they don't have there rings because I can't make contact with them, I hope there alright I wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"All I can guarantee you is that my father hasn't killed them yet, he won't get rid of them until his final plan is completed."

"What would that be?"

"Look I lied about what I said before, he's created some sort of weapon called the E-104 bomb."

"E-104 Bomb?"

"Yes he plans to detonate it and wipe out half of the worlds countries unless they submit to his power and that Mechanical monster that the old man was talking about it's called Beta, he's a Assignation Robot designed to carry out most of my fathers death missions ."

"That's cruel."

"Not only that but he's created a Vessel call the Zeta Voyager and he wants to destroy the Soviet Union."

"What!!" Linka cried

"Yes, it's hard to believe but he's gonna wipe out his own people just for power, that's why I tried to stop him and weaken his Business so he wouldn't have enough money to build weapons of mass destruction like that."

"Why is your father doing this?"

"He's a power seeker Linka, he care's about nothing not friends not family all he care's about power and getting what he wants."

"Was he always like that?"

"Yeah, his Business put a strain on his marriage to my mother to the point where she threatened to divorce him."

"Don't hate me for asking this but what ever happened to your Mother?"

"It was about two days before my birthday-

(Flashback)

During a fierce stormy Thundery night A Little Girl in a light pink dress and pig tails stumbles out of bed and into her fathers study. "Mommy, Daddy?" Nala looked around the study until she saw another door leading to the balcony of her fathers study.

"Look I'll only tell you this once, what I do in my Business is my own personal life." Nala poked her head out from around the corner and saw here parents arguing

"Im your Wife, you promised to tell me everything, why did the Guards of the Supreme Leader come this way, you did something tell me what you did?!"

"I did nothing Jennifer, the Guards came because I am setting up a Special deal w that will make us on top even more then we already are, don't you want to be in control."

"We are already in control Bolmack, your industry is booming but your destroying our country and your hurting innocent people in the process have you no shame!"

Bolmack suddenly slapped his wife across the face much to Nala's horror. "Watch your tongue woman, you don't question what I do your place is to take care of Nala and rule by my side."

"Never I won't stand by while you do wrong to not only me but our country." Suddenly Nala felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eck!" Nala shrieked lowly before she realized that tit was her fathers advisor Jake.

"Nala what are you doing out of bed?" He asked kindly, Nala always liked Jake he was like an older brother that kept watch out for her.

"I got scared from the storm and I came to sleep with mommy and Daddy, but there arguing."

"There not arguing Nala there just having a discussion, now come on I'll put you back in your bed and how about I get you a drink it might help you forget about the storm, Ok?"

"Ok." Jake picked Nala up and took her away from the Study, only the Lightning was not the only thing that scared the little girl, it was the fact that her parents were arguing, she was afraid something bad might happen.

(End of Flashback)

"Two days later at my birthday party, my mother was gone, she had total disappeared and no one could find her, Jake said mom had divorced Bolmack but I never really believed it, on the inside I knew there was more then what he was telling me."

By now Linka was stunned it's like she could feel the hurt coming from off of her Dark Counter part her mothers disappearance was a tragedy and she could see why she resorted to such evil. "Is that why you joined Madam Maya, to get revenge on your father?"

"Look, just drive the Geo cruiser just because we formed a partnership does not give you the right to pry into my reasons for becoming a Dark Planeteer!!" Nala hissed back at Linka.

"Im sorry." Linka quietly said as she steered the Geo cruiser before realizing something was on her radar. "Nala, we've got some kind a aircraft hovering above us."

Nala ceased her anger and looked over on Linka's radar. "Not just any Aircraft is the Zeta Voyager."

"Bolmack's probably on there?"

"Not to mention your other friends."

"Can you teleport the Geo cruiser onto there?"

"I'll try just give me a few seconds." Nala placed her hand on Linka and the Geo cruiser and focused her energy. It took only a few seconds but with Pink Neon colors Nala transported them onto the wing of the Zeta Voyager.

"Good job were here." Linka replied

"Great now all we have to do is shut this place down."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"This ship has an eternal core, right where the Lasers are if we can shut that down then we might have a chance to destroy this thing.

"You shut down the core then I'll save my friends."

"Got it."

"And Nala."

"Yeah."

"Be careful." Linka informed smiling

"I will." Nala also smiled as she flew in the direction of the Eternal Core.

(Main control room)

"Ah isn't life grand Jake, not only will the Soviet union be destroyed but I'll be Supreme Ruler when this is all over." Bolmack laughed

"It's just grand sir." Jake spoke with a quiet sheepish like tone.

"What's a matter Jake, smile a little in a few hours I'll be king and you'll be second in command."

"Sir Kalski, Sir Kalski!" A Solider rushed in fastly.

"What is it private can't you see im having a merry o'l time plotting my soon to be reign as king?"

"Im sorry to disturb you Sir, but the Geo cruiser just landed on the Zeta Voyagers left wing and two females just got out of it."

"Must be the Planeteer of Wind Sir Kalski." Jake stated

"No matter send my troops to capture her and whoever the other one is kill her."

"You wa-nt me t-o kill a wom-an Sir?" The Solider studdered.

"What's the matter Private, got cold feet?"

"No sir it's just tha-."

"No excuses Damn it! You'll do as I say and if you don't then you'll find yourself in a tombstone next to my wife and daughter got it!!!"

"Yes Sir!!!" The Solider looks frightened and scared as he ran from the room to avoid his superiors wrath.

(Zeta Voyager, Sky Deck)

Linka is roaming around the Sky deck looking for any sight of her friends. "Man this is like looking for a pen in Horses food, I'll never find them at this pace."

"Miss!" A Voice called and saw a squadron of Soviet Soldiers were coming her way with arms. "By order of Sir Kalski, we have to bring you in come peacefully or we will take drastic action!"

"Wait don't shoot im Soviet!"

"It does not matter miss, Sir Kalski sees you as Enemy and we must eliminate all enemies of Sir Kalski."

"Wait!"

"Sorry Miss, Fire at Will!" The Commander yelled and the Soldiers began to fire multiple bullets and Linka.

"Wind!" Linka created a Cyclone spiraling the bullets and the Rifles from out the Soldiers hands.

"Charge!" The Soldiers without guns pulled out Swords and charged at Linka.

"Woah!" Linka dodged being stabbed at from the Soldiers and did several back flips in the opposite direction to escape. "Wind!" Linka conjured up a Tornado knocking the Soldiers into the air and off the Voyager. "Oops Sorry!"

There was one remaining Solider who was left and he drew his sword at Linka. "You will die, Wind Wench!"

"Not this time!" Linka swiftly dodged his sword and then kicked it from out of his hands keeping him defenseless. "Now tell me where are the other Planeteers?"

"I won't betray Sir Kalski!"

"Fine then, Wind!" Linka summoned up a whirlwind and spiraled the Solider up in the air to the point if he fell he would probably not survive.

"Put me down Please, oh Pleaseeeeeee!" He begged

"Not until you show me where the others are."

"Just below the control room there's Jail cell go down there and you'll find your friends just please put me down."

"Ok then!" Linka grinned and released her whirlwind on the Solider.

(With Nala, in the front of the Zeta Voyager)

"Damn this piece of Machinery is impressive now if I can just shut this down." Nala observed the giant Laser and suddenly came to a conclusion about what to do. "Hey I got it." Nala pulled out her scepter and jammed it into the giant laser.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala's scepter glowed black with energy as it was jammed into the laser. "This will work, my scepter will stop the cannon from firing until I figure out how to destroy this ship." Once Nala's part of the plan was complete she proceeded to run back to find Linka.

(Jail cell) The Planeteers are trying to figure a way out of the cell that they are in, but there's a guard with a rifle guarding them and he has there rings in his pocket

"Let us out of here right now!" Wheeler commanded

"You and Bolmack Kalski won't win this."

"Quiet you foolish foreigners, Sir Kalski will win and you won't stop him in fact I'll just get rid of you now and save him the trouble!" The Solider gave a evil smirk and aimed his rifle at the Planeteers.

"Wind!" Linka created a gust of wind knocking the Solider against the wall unconscious before he could fire his weapon.

"Linka!" Topaz said joyfully

"Boy are we ever glad to see you." Ma-ti added

"No time to lose we have to stop Bolmack before he destroy's the Soviet union and the rest of the world." Linka went over to the Solider and took the rings and jail cell key from his pocket.

"Here guys." She opened the jail cell and handed her teammates back there rings.

"Come on we have to shut this place down."

"Don't worry Nala's already on it."

"Nala!!" The Planeteers yelled and stared at Linka bug eyed.

"I'll explain later just come on." Linka ordered and the Planeteers followed her out of the jail room.

(Main control room)

The alarm starts going haywire and a bleeping red light is activated. "Jake what's going on?"

"According to our sensors sirs the Jail room cell has been opened."

"That can't be that means the Planeteers escaped!!"

"Im afraid so Sir."

"Damn!!!!! They may have escaped but they can't stop me from destroying this country prepare to fire Lasers Jake."

"Um Sir we have another problem."

"What now!!!?"

"Something is blocking our energy flow to the main Lasers Sir, whatever's in there must be removed in order to activate it."

"Nooooooooo!!! This can't be happening!" Bolmack slammed his fist on the control panel numerous times. "Nothing gets done around here right anymore, come on Jake we still have our E-104 bomb!!!" Bolmack shouted and ran out the control room.

(Sky Deck)

The Team managed to get out of the Jail cell and hurried back out onto the Ski deck where they were greeted by Nala. "Linka, Linka!" Nala called as she stopped running once she reached the Planeteers.

"Did you stop the Machine?"

"No, but I jammed my staff into the Lasers it will eventually exploded from to much power and this whole vessel will be destroyed, we need to escape now."

"Fine then lets go."

"Linka you actually trust her, she's one of our worst enemies?" Wheeler asked stunned at how they were communicating and now battling.

"Look Wheeler we haven't got time for explanations we need to escape now!" Linka explained

"You Eco Trouble makers aren't going anywhere." The Planeteers and Nala heard a voice then looked over to see Bolmack Kalski who was holding the

E-104 bomb in his hand, Beta was next to him and so was Jake. "My plan will not be ruined by the likes of you, Beta destroy them!!"

"Yes Master, Mission Terminate Meta-humans!" Beta then proceeded to approach the Planeteers reading himself for battle.

"Linka you guys need to summon Captain Planet right now, regular attacks won't stop him." Nala informed

"Kwame you heard her lets do it!"

"Right, let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The powers came together to form the body of the hero.

"Topaz you too, give him extra power."

"Got it! Lightning!" Wasting no time Topaz threw her Soul dagger up in the air and released her gold beam creating Cap's armor.

"By the power of the Soul dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Go Planet!" The Planeteers shouted

"Must destroy Ultra Planet, Must destroy Ultra Planet, Must destroy Ultra Planet!" Beta Chanted as he fired the green liquid from the tubes attached to his back.

"Time to wash away this foul Machine!" Ultra Planet turned into a Tsunami and threw himself onto Beta but it had no effect.

"Die Planet Die!" Beta then fired missiles from his face plate skull.

"Cool off Beta!" Ultra Planet blew cold air at Beta freezing him and his missiles but he easily broke free from the ice.

"Man he's tough." Ultra Planet said

"That's right Planet, he's my own creation that's resistant to most attacks your end is near."

"Says who?"

"Says me!!" Bolmack threw the E-104 bomb at Ultra Planet

"Your not catching me off guard Bolmack!" Ultra Planet created a power shield and the E-104 Bomb was reflected onto Beta which exploded on impact. The Chemicals and toxins were so powerful they melted away Beta's armor until there were only spare parts left.

"Oh no Beta!!" Jake cried

"That's right and now time to send your creation to the scrap heap." Ultra Planet created a fire hammer and slammed it down on Beta destroying him completely. All that was left of the Cyborg was his skull face plate and green Liquid that came from his body.

"No this can't be!!" Bolmack and Jake studdered back readying a retreat.

"You lost Bolmack!"

"I haven't lost yet I still have a trick or two up my sleeve!" Bolmack whipped out a toxic smoke bomb from his suit and threw it at Ultra Planet and the other Planeteers.

"Ack, Toxic Smoke!" Ultra Planet said as he gagged and backed away

"Now Jake lets go!" Bolmack ordered and him and Jake prepared to retreat to the control room.

"Oh no you don't Dark Wind!" Nala bursted through the smoke and used her wind powers to propel Kalski in the air.

"What th-e, put me down Wench!!" He roared

"Not a chance I came her to stop you and kill you." Nala hissed and her eyes started to glow bright pink.

"You think im scared of you, well im not I killed a lot of people you should be afraid of me whoever you are."

"You don't know who I am do you?" She questioned

"Look closely!" She ordered and Bolmack stared into her eyes only to finally realize that it was his dead daughter Nala.

"Na-la!" He gulped

"Yes father it's me your humble lovable daughter."

"B-ut y-o-Ur.- de-ad I- ma-de SU-re yo-u we-re dead."

"You stupid fool!!" Nala punched him in the face making his nose and teeth bleed. "I was never dead, you thought you killed me but in reality you never did, I escaped."

"Impossible, I made sure you were dead."

"Didn't do a very good job of it." Nala then wrapped her hands around Bolmack neck and her claws were seeping in his flesh.

"Nala what are you doing?" Linka shouted as soon as the smoke cleared

"Giving my father his own punishment Linka."

"Nala, don't do it don't kill him!!" Ultra Planet shouted

"Nala my daughter, my sweet, sweet little girl, how about you let Daddy go and we can make some sort of Business arrangement, would do you say let me live and I'll make you rich."

"Why should I spare you, you never spared my mother?"

"Your mother divorced me?"

"Liar!! I was there that night that you slapped mom and was yelling at her, now what happened tell me what happened before I drain you of all the air in your body."

"Alright you wanna no so badly, I did away with her my forces took her out of the Soviet union and placed her in another country, she was going to take my only heir and my fortune away from my country I was not about to let that happen so I disposed of her, I traded her to Pirates out in the middle east. I highly doubt she's alive by now considering the fact that she was so weak."

"Shut up, My mother was not weak!!!" Nala tightened her grip on Bolmack's throat and he gasped more and more for air.

"Nala put him down, please!" Linka begged

"Never no until he fully been destroyed." Nala raised her hand with her ring. "Dark Wind!" She then began to take the air away from around her father.

"Please stop, please!"

"No!" Ultra Planet shouted and ran flew over to her.

"Stay out of this Dark Wind!" Nala created a Dark wind shield around her to keep Ultra Planet from reaching her.

"Any last words fathers?" She asked

"Yes!" Bolmack smirked and Nala suddenly felt a jab into her stomach and looked down only to see that Bolmack had stabbed her with a small knife and she was bleeding intensely.

"I always have a backup plan, It's not time for me to die but this time I'll make sure that your dead."

"No one thing Bolmack." Nala loosened her grip and whispered into his ear. "You may escape this time but know that the next time I get my hands on you, you will die and believe me I'll make it slow, Painful and bloody." Nala finished her trade right before she fainted from blood loss.

"Nala!" Linka screamed

"Cap help her."

"Alright!" Ultra Planet dashed like a bullet and grabbed the falling Nala.

"See you later Environment Menaces im leaving." Bolmack ran to an escape ship where Jake was waiting and the two escaped the Zeta Voyager.

"Guys we gotta get out of her before this place explodes." Wheeler panicked

"Right everyone back to the Geo cruiser!" Kwame ordered and everyone including Ultra Planet retreated back to there ship and flew off of the ship.

The Planeteers got off just in time as the Zeta Voyager exploded into a giant flame, noting remained off the ship just fire fluttering in the wind.

(Hope Island)

The Planeteers, Gaia and Ultra Planet are gathered around in the infirmary trying to wake up a unconscious Nala. "Gaia Is she gonna be alright?" Topaz asked

"Im not sure she took that Knife right to her stomach, Bolmack may have busted some important organs in there."

"Wha-t's what-'s going on." Nala muttered in her unconscious state as she started to come back to reality.

"She's waking up."

"What happened?" Nala asked groggy as she rubbed her eyes and held her still healing side.

"It's over Nala we did it we destroyed Bolmack's Ship and stopped his evil plan, he's been defeated it's over."

"What happened to me though."

"Bolmack stabbed you in the stomach, but we managed to get you healed before terrible things happen."

"Thank you, thank you for saving me but Bolmack's rain is not over."

"Why do you say that?"

"My father has enough money that even if one of his plans had been destroyed, he could always form a new one, today we won but he'll be back and he wont give up until he gets what he wants." Nala got up off the infirmary table and proceeded toward the exit.

"Nala where are you going?"

"Back to the Dark Dimension to be with my friends, but I truly and appreciative for all of you saving me."

"Um I guess your welcome then." Kwame said

"And Linka."

"Yes Nala."

"Our Partnership to stop my father is over, today I will leave you alone but tomorrow we will be back to being hated enemies again, got that?"

"Yes I understand."

"Fine then, goodbye Planeteers, Gaia, Ultra Planet!" Nala teleported off Hope island with pink neon colors.

"You ok Linka?" Ma-ti asked as she looked sadden by Nala's departure.

"Yeah im alright, it's just that I came so close to helping her and getting her to open up about her past, but now that she's gone I feel as if nothing changed."

Ultra Planet came over to the Soviet girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Linka, you may not have healed her broken wounds but you did the first step in ending this war against the Dark Planeteers you showed her that your more than just a hero but you're a true friend."

Linka looked at Ultra Planet, Gaia, her friends and smiled. "I guess your right maybe one day we can turn them good and we can all be friends but until then we fight for what's right, right guys."

"Right!" The Planeteers agreed joyfully and group hugged Linka.

End of Chapter 18

"Ta da another Chapter done. It'd review time people so please review if you got one and remember I respect everyone's opinion. Arigato.


	19. Chapter 19 Frost Mountain Blues

Hey Everyone Z here with a new Chapter, but this time im gonna switch it up a little bit and take the focus off the Planeteers for just this one time. Get ready to enjoy what I have instored for you. Z

Chapter 19 Frost Mountain Blues

(Alaska) A Portal opens up in the clearing near a small town, three people step out of the portal onto the cold and pure as white snow.

"Were here guys, Alaska the state of nothing but coldness and the only place in the world where you can freeze your body off." Kage announced once he was on the snow.

"Man this place is cold remind me why where here again?" Tate asked his teeth chattering from the 0 below tempeture.

"Were here because future Gaia has a mission for us to do, and the darkness hasn't been active lately so this is the perfect opportunity to handle more business that my be urgent.

"What exactly was the mission again.

"I don't know Gaia told me once we were in Alaska to play back the memory disk she gave me so well no what we are to do."

"Let me see." Sapphire gave a small compact disc to Kage and he observed it closely looking for some way to turn it on.

"How does it work?"

"Just tap on it three times."

"Ok." Kage tapped on the disk three times and the disk flew out of his hands and onto the ground infront of him.

"What's happening?" Tate asked

"Not sure lets see." Kage, Sapphire and Tate observed the memory disc before them as it now opened up and projected a virtual image of Gaia from the Future.

"Greetings my Planeteers, I see that you found a way to make the memory disc work."

"Wasn't to hard."

"Hey Gaia why have we been sent here anyway?"

"Im glad you asked that Tate im going to tell you your and why your hear. First off my sisters forces in the future have settled down and aren't attacking. While looking on Planet vision I noticed that there have been an alarming decrease of Polar bears here in Alaska also I have sensed a high amount of Dark magic around the state, I need you to figure out why polar bears are disappearing and who's behind this.

"What happened to the other Planeteers, isn't this usually there sort of mission?"

"Usually it would be but the Planeteers have been busy battling the Dark Planeteers and don't have time to handle this emergency, so im counting on the three of you to handle it."

"No sweat."

"That's our job."

"Well get right on it Gaia."

"Were all on the same page then, I wish you all good luck." With that the Virtual image of Gaia disappeared back into the disc and then it exploded it nothing.

"Well at least we know what we have to do."

"But where do we start?"

"Right there at Frost Ville."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause there's a sign over there that says Entering Frost Ville."

"Wow talk about Irony." Kage Sapphire and Tate went over to the sign and now stared at the town that was below them. It was a small town with probably about five hundred or so people in it, what really was impressive was that there was a Mountain that overlooked the town, it was so big it there was ever a avalanche the whole town would be destroyed in a instant.

"Lets go guys."

"Wait." Tate said stopping them.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go into Frost Ville looking like this with our Planeteer suits on, somebody might see us."

"He's right Kage we need to be discrete If we want to find out who's behind this."

"I suppose your right, if that's the case then turn off your Stealth Suit, and go into disguise mode."

"Right then." Kage, Sapphire and Tate pressed the Planet symbol on there belts. "Reverse Armor now." The Belts flashed and took off the armor from the three leaving only there regular clothing which were winter appropriate.

"Alright then lets get to it." The Trio trampled through the numerous snow banks and icy rocks along the way and finally reached the entrance to Frost Ville.

"Wow this place looks so nice for something that's covered in snow and freezing." Tate said

"Maybe we have the wrong place, it looks peaceful here and there's no sign of any Dark Magic."

"How about we ask around somebody has got to know something?" Sapphire asked

"Good idea, lets start over there at the Flynn Resort." Kage pointed to a wooden hotel room with a neon painted sign that said

'_**Flynn Resort'**_ on it.

(Flynn Resort)

The inside of the Resort looked like something you would see out of a Rich persons home. There was nice quality furniture, a cobble stone fountain, workers dressed in pin stripe suits, Casinos, Restaurants, and numerous shops. "Woah, I think I have died and gone to heaven." Kage said staring wide eyed at all that was before him.

"Don't die here we want all our guests to be comfortable." The Planeteers heard a voice speaking to them and turned there attention to a young woman with short hair and brown eyes, she must have been one of the staff because she was wearing a pin stripe suit but unlike the others her's was purple and black spotted like a cow instead of red.

"Hello my name is Kaqua, and welcome to the Flynn Resort im the assistant manager here."

"Oh im Kage, this is my Sister Sapphire and my best friend Tate."

"Delighted."

"Hiya."

"Im so glad you're here, like I was saying I want to give you a warm welcome to Mr Flynn's Resorts and hope you will enjoy your stay in one of our suites."

"Your Boss doesn't spear any expense on this place does he?"

"No, my boss loves this Resort he fashioned it with every last penny that he had and now he's a Billionaire."

"Lucky." Kage muttered right before Tate punched him in the arm to make him be quiet.

"Well enough about me, can I get you a room?" Kaqua asked

"Oh were not here for a room, were from the Enivormental Protection Agency and were here because we heard of suspicious things going on near this village."

"Im not sure what you mean by suspicious things but im sure, Mr Flynn would be happy to answer your questions." Kaqua then went over to the reception desk picked up a bell a rang it loudly. "Toby! Toby! Front and center."

Seconds later a pre-teen boy about eleven or so came out from the managers office and stood in front of his boss. He was short, very skinny, with auburn colored waves in his hair and black eyes. "Toby reporting for duty Miss Kaqua."

"Toby I'd like you to meet Kage, Sapphire, and Tate there here to see Mr Flynn."

"Hi!" Toby yelled happily

"Nice to meet you."

"Toby where is Mr Flynn?"

"With Pedro in the Ballroom rehearsing for tonight's show."

"Would you go get him please."

"Yes Kaqua." At full speed Toby ran into the ball room looking for his boss.

"Isn't he a little young to be working here?"

"Kind off but he's an intern that's shadowing him."

"Hey who is Pedro?" Tate asked when suddenly something jumped in front of his face.

"Surprise!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Tate jumped away from the middle aged man in a fancy leather Italian suit who was holding a puppet in his hand.

"Who are you?" Sapphire questioned as she scurried away from the old guy and creepy puppet.

"Sorry to have scared you, Im Mr Flynn, and this is my Loyal perfect assistant Pedro the Puppet."

"Howdy folks a pleasure to meet you all." Pedro greeted after Mr Flynn finished talking. Pedro was a puppet made of fine oak tree, he was wearing a cap that looked like a mushroom, he had green painted eyes and a frightening smile.

"Hey it's kind of nice." Kage said as he patted the puppet on the head.

" So are these the three you wanted me to see Toby."

"Yes Sir there looking for you."

"Well what can I do for you three?"

"Well first off im Kage, this is Sapphire and Tate, and we are from EPA and we've been sent here on a special assignment."

"What kind of assignment?" Mr Flynn asked as he raised his eyebrow up high which made him look creepier than the puppet.

"Well we've been getting reports of a decrease in the Polar Bear population and we've been sent here to figure out what's happening."

"Well I can't say I've noticed this happening around here perhaps you have the wrong place."

"Even so we have to have something to report back, so if you don't mind we like to stay the night and investigate ourselves Mr Flynn."

"Ok I'll charge two rooms on the house, since your new in town."

"Are you sure we don't wanna be a bother?" Tate asked

"Nonsense Mi Casa es Su Casa." Pedro replied

"Here this room just opened up you can have it." Toby handed Kage and Sapphire two room keys labeled 303 and 304 on them.

"Thanks, oh and if you don't mind we'd like to take a look around the premises just to be sure."

"Go right ahead, and please join us for dinner tonight Mr Flynn and Pedro will be doing a comedy performance for all guests."

"Sounds good, well be there later." Kage, Sapphire, and Tate bid goodbye to the nice people and went back out to the blistering cold to the Snow boarding track.

(Snow Boarding Track)

"This doesn't make sense, they act like they know nothing about the Polar Bears."

"Strange but I can't help feeling we've overlooked something."

"If we did, it's our fault I know I was just ready to get out of there that puppet kind of creped me out."

"Hey Sapphire can you find anything on the energy Navigator."

"I don't know let me see." Sapphire pulled out the Energy Navigator from her back pocket and began typing coordinates. "We can start by seeing if there's any polar bears in the area." It only took a few seconds but the Navigator rumbled and glowed.

"You found something?" Kage asked his sister.

"Yeah herds of Polar Bears a mile away from where the resort is."

"Lets go then." The Trio noticed Several Snowmobiles along the back of the Resort, seizing the opportunity they grabbed one and sped off to where the energy Navigator was responding to.

(Back in the Resort)

Toby who was now off duties picked up a nearby Telephone dialed six digits and waited for an answer. "Hello." A Raspy voiced man replied.

"We've got people here fro the Enivormental Protection Agency, hurry up with what your doing now and stop, well continue the operation tonight."

"Yes Sir." The Unknown man then hung up the phone leaving Toby to go and report to whoever was in charge.

(With the Planeteers)

The Planeteers take the snowmobile to a nearby Frozen Lake where numerous Polar Bears are relaxing in comfort and away from any danger.

"This is the Place." Sapphire announced as she got off the Snowmobile while checking her navigator.

"So we found the polar bears, what's next?"

"We stay here until something happens, who's ever taking the Polar bears always attacks them in large groups and will have to attack this one."

"So I'll we do is wait and stop whoever comes this way."

"Exactly."

It Wasn't but a few seconds that the team had finished there conversations before they heard loud guns shot that were near them. "What th-e!"

"Guys look." Tate pointed when they noticed a seven men dressed in camouflage suits with shotguns in there hands. There leader of the group was like the others except he had a strange tattoo of a spider on his forehead.

"Alright men, the boss wants us to finish up what we started and well continue the rest later." One of the men announced and started to aim his Shot gun at the Polar bears.

"Sound!" Kage generated a loud Erie noise using his sound powers and made the men stop in there tracks.

"What th-e, who are you!!!"

"Sometimes just ordinary citizens, but in reality we are Planeteers defenders of the Environment, protectors of all that's good and your poaching Polar bear days are over."

"Says you, Kill em!" He gave the command and the others fired there shotguns at the three.

"Metal!" Tate turned his entire body Metal and shielded Kage and Sapphire, the bullets bounced right off of him.

"Space!" Sapphire generated a Space energy ball and fired it at the men destroying there weapons.

"Damn , forget about them get those bears!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tate charged into two of the soldiers knocking them onto the frozen lake.

"My Turn!" Sapphire joined in and dropped kick the leader in the face knocking him into the heard of Polar bears.

"Give up?!" Kage asked when he Tate and Sapphire regroup after defeating the armed men.

"Don't be so cocky, im not done yet but for now I'll leave you in one piece." The Leader of the group suddenly pulled out a bomb from his back pocket and detonated it that covered him and some of the polar bears in a purple fog.

"Kage he's getting away." Sapphire cried

"Not for long." Kage sprung into the Purple fog as if he were a kangaroo but as it cleared up nothing was there, no trace of the man or the Polar Bears.

"He's gone."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not when your using Dark Magic, he must be the one behind the Polar Bears disappearances."

"At least he didn't get all of them, some of the polar bears ran off."

"What do we do now?"

"Back to the Resort guys, well continue our search from there." Kage said and with that they got back onto the Snowmobile and drove off back to the resort.

(Somewhere in the Alaskan Territory)

The man who was the leader of the armed Poachers walks into a dark room with Polar Bears who have chains around there necks. He turns his attention to a man who is sitting behind a desk, his identity unknown because his face was being covered. "Im back Sir."

"Well did you get them?"

"I only managed to take half of the Polar bears before these three Teenagers with strange powers stopped me."

"Teenagers with special powers."

"Yes Sir, they called them selves the Planeteers."

"Damn I've heard of them before, the Planeteers are the single greatest threat to my plan, they must be stopped but until we figure out how I want you to get the remaining polar bears and bring them back to me."

"Yes Sir."

"Tell the others to be ready just incase."

"Yes Sir."

(Flynn Resort)

"Ah were back maybe now I can catch some Z's." Tate yawned as he entered his room and flopped on his bed.

"We've got no time for rest Tate, we gotta figure out who that guy was and why was he using Dark Magic to take Polar bears."

"Sapphire's right, he can't be too far this is Alaska the next town is miles away he's gotta be in Frost Ville."

"I wouldn't worry to much well know if we come in contact with those creeps again and then well stop them."

There was a short silence as Sapphire typed furiously on her Navigator but then they heard a loud girgiling sound. "What's that?" Sapphire asked

"My Stomach, haven't eaten anything since we left the future." Kage replied while blushing a tad bit

"Hey why don't we go down to the Restaurant, im sure Mr Flynn wouldn't mind if we did." Tate suggested

"Sounds good , lets go." Kage, Sapphire, and Tate proceeded to leave when suddenly they bumped into a man who was passing by and knocked off his hat.

"Sorry Sir."

"Ah don't mention it." The Man muttered as he quickly grabbed his hat and put it back on his head suspiciously and power walked away

"What th-e." Kage said noticing something familiar about the guy.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing, it's just that the guy we bumped into looked familiar."

"It's probably nothing lets go." The three went downstairs to the restaurant and got a table close near the window.

(Restaurant)

"This Place looks great!" Sapphire commented while observing all the people, the scenery and the stage where performances begin.

"Hey look who's coming this way." Tate pointed to Kaqua and Toby as they came over to there table and took a seat.

"Hi guys!" Toby cheered loudly.

"Are you enjoying your stay at the Flynn resort?" Kaqua asked

"Um we are, we thought we just come and get something to eat before we continue our research about missing polar Bears."

"Don't worry yourself about that too much, you should be relaxing taking the edge off things, hey I know you can go up a Hike on Frost Mountain.

"Frost Mountain?"

"Yes Frost Mountain is the Mountain that overlooks frost ville, it's a state monument to all of us her in frost ville, although no one ever goes up there because they say evil presences hang around.

"Evil Presences?"

"Yeah it was some mumbo jumbo about Dark Magic and what not."

"Dark Magic?"

"Yeah but it's all fake, there's no such thing as magic." Kaqua then looked at her watch "Were just in time for the dinner show."

"Dinner Show, but it's only four fifteen."

"Why like to do things early around here."

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please your attention please your attention please." Everyone turned there attention to the Metradie who was standing near the stage. "I'd like to introduce you to tonight's performance, everyone welcome the comedy styling's of Mr Flynn and Pedro."

The Curtains on the stage opened up and there was Mr Flynn sitting on a stool with Pedro in his hand. " Welcome to the show of a lifetime everyone I hope you enjoy what we have instored for you, isn't that right Pedro?"

"Sure is Mr Flynn, Sure Is."

"Hey Pedro."

"Yeah Mr Flynn."

"So I ran into this guy on the street corner the other day and he said he hadn't had a bite in days."

"Would you do, Bite him?" The Puppet upstaged Mr Flynn act and the audience laughed loud with joy and amusement.

"You know there was a fire at the old shoe factory the other day Pedro."

"I know they said seven sol's were lost."

"Oh brother." Tate muttered as he laughed a bit.

"Hey Pedro."

"Yeah Mr Flynn."

"I Lost one hundred dollars yesterday, from my wallet have you seen it."

"That was yours, too bad I spent it already!" The Audience roared with laughter from the comedy act and started clapping loudly for the Duo of entertainers.

"Now for my next act I will-." Mr Flynn was suddenly stopped by a hand on the stage and he turned t o see it was the man who the Planeteers had bumped into early.

"What is it?" Mr Flynn asked and he whispered a few things into his ear right before he left.

"Um Ladies and Gentleman we'd like to take a short intermission, well be back in five seconds." The Audience clapped for the third time of the performance and Mr Flynn along with Pedro walked off stage.

"I hate to disappoint you but we must go well be back in a second, come on Toby."

"Yes Ma'am bye bye." Toby waved goodbye to the Planeteers as Kaqua lead him out of the restaurant.

"That was weird." Tate stated

"A little too weird." Kage said getting up.

"Where are you going Kage?" Sapphire asked

"Im going to go outside for a second, it's kind of hot in here and I need some air." Kage rushed out of the Restaurant and back out into the lobby where he saw Kaqua, Mr Flynn and Toby having a discussion with the familiar man,

"Get going now." Mr Flynn ordered to the man who went back outside taking Toby with him.

"I'd better follow them." Kage muttered to himself and ran outside following the two.

Kage stumbled through the heavy and dense snow following the two until he was far away from the resort. Before he knew it Kage found himself at the base of Frost Mountain.

"Were being followed!" The man suddenly shouted and turned around and whipped out his shotgun toward Kage. "Got you."

"On the contrary I got you!" Kage jumped up high kicked the man in his face knocked his shotgun and hat to the ground.

"It's you!" Kage shouted as he noticed it was the poacher from before. "Your that Poacher."

"The name's Kyle, Kyle West."

"Who?"

"Kyle west, im one of the best hunters in the world."

"Can't say I know you?"

Kyle became enraged and picked up his shot gun ready to fire. "Die Then!" Kyle fired three rounds from his shotgun.

"Sound!" Kage created a black wave toward the incoming bullets and disintegrated them into nothing.

"Toby kill him!" Kyle commanded

"No he's nice I don't want to kill him." Toby refused

"You'll do as I say." The Spider Tattoo on Kyle's forehead suddenly started glowing and Toby suddenly looked like he had no soul. "Kill him." The man ordered again and Toby pulled out a sickle from underneath his winter coat and began to swing it at Kage.

"Hey Toby Stop that."

"No use Planeteer, Toby Kill him."

"Yes Kyle." Toby swung the sickle toward Kage's face swiftly.

Kage quickly and strongly snatched the Sickle from out Toby's hand and swung it at Kyle. "Take this."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kyle screamed out as the sickle got him in the arm.

"Come on Toby lets go." Kage grabbed Toby by the arm and proceeded to dash away from Kyle.

"Your not getting away that easy." Kyle pulled out a bomb like he had earlier and threw it at Kage.

"What Th-e." Kage gasped as he was quickly covered in purple fog.

"You're as good as dead Planeteer."

"Im not done yet, Armor on now!" Kage pressed the planet symbol on his belt and his stealth suit appeared on his body.

"What's that supposed to do, it's just a suit."

"This!" Kage emerged from the fog and tried to tackle Kyle but he disappeared with a flash of light, then Kage noticed he was trapped in a Iron Cage in the snow with no way out. "What th-e."

"Enjoy your stay here Planeteer."

"Would did you do to me?!" Kage asked

"Nothing much I put you in a Cage using my Powers, now all I have to do is bury you and get rid of your friends."

"You won't get away with this." Kage gritted his teeth. "Who are you working for?"

"That's none of your business, and don't even try using your ring or you might start a avalanche your right above Frost mountain."

"Your gonna leave me here."

"Yep and you'll eventually freeze to death seeing as how the tempeture drops every minute."

"I'll stop you."

"Not when your Planeteer Popsicle you won't, come on Toby we have remaining work that needs to be done."

"Yes Kyle." Toby muttered in his Brainless, zombie like state.

"No! Please Sapphire, Tate I gotta get out of here."

(Flynn Resort, Back in the Restaurant)

Sapphire and Tate are sitting around the table eating some of the desserts. "Um this is Delicious!" Tate grinned as he ate some of the remaining apple pie that was left on his plate, Sapphire on the other hand was playing with her food as if something bothered her. "Sapphire you ok, you haven't touched your food, don't you like apple pie?"

"I am hungry Tate but im worried about Kage."

"You are?"

"Yeah he hasn't returned and I feel as if something is wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know but me and Kage kinda have this Sibling Telepathy thing I know it may sound weird but I feel as he's in danger."

"Let's go look for him then."

Sapphire and Tate got up from the table, left the restaurant and looked outside for Kage. "He's not out here."

"Where could he be at, he said he just needed some air."

"I don't know but something's suspicious is going around this resort."

"Hey I got an idea." Sapphire pulled out the Energy Navigator and imputed a few codes. "I've got something, but it's not polar bears it's an energy Signature going somewhere out in the north."

"Got it I'll head out there now, I'll use my Navigator to keep tracking that energy Signature maybe I'll find Kage somewhere out there."

"I'll stay here an keep an eye on things just encase I find the any Polar bears in the area."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later. Armor on Now!" Tate activated his Planet belt and his Silver stealth armor formed around his body. Tate saw a nearby Snowmobile and took it on the trail where the Navigator was pointing to.

"Time for me to do a little investigating of my own." Sapphire went back inside the Resort only to run into Kaqua who had Pedro the Puppet in her hand.

"Sapphire, are you alright I went back to the table in the restaurant and you weren't there."

"Oh sorry about that Kaqua, something came up and we had to end dinner early. So what are you doing with Pedro?"

"Oh Mr Flynn asked me to put him back in his chest, he had some important things to take care of that's why he had me take him."

"Um alright then I'll see you later I have other things to take care of."

"Ok Bye, Bye." Kaqua bid goodbye to Kaqua as she went into the managers office with Pedro.

When Kaqua left there was a loud alarm blearing from off us Sapphire's pocket, she reached in and took out her Navigator. "What the heck is this." She then looked onto the Navigator only to notice that the energy reading was off the charts, but the direction was toward the managers office.

"What could be so strong that it sends the Navigator readings off the Scale, I'd better find out." Quickly and Silently Sapphire sneaked into Mr Flynn's office but Kaqua wasn't in there.

"Where'd she go?" Sapphire thought right before she noticed there was another locked door on the other side of the office.

"Space!" She generated a very small bolt of Space energy and blew the lock off the door.

"I want no mistakes this time." Sapphire suddenly heard talking from behind the door. She peaked through the crack only to find Kaqua having a conversation with the Seven deadly poachers that they encountered before.

"The boss is getting mad at us for messing up his beautiful plans, he wants the rest off those stupid bears to finish what he's been doing. I want you to go back and finished what you started because if you fail I'll get mad and the boss will get mad at me Got That!!?"

"Yes Madam Kaqua we understand." The Poachers bid farewell to Kaqua as they left out another door in the room back out into the cold.

"Gotta follow them." Sapphire muttered to herself as she ran out of the office and back outside into the snow.

"Now where would they be at?" Sapphire retorted right before she saw the Poachers on Snowmobiles heading down a long hill leading away from the resort.

"Damn there's no snowmobiles left how am I gonna follow them." Sapphire thought right before she noticed several snowboard's that were abounded by there owners. "Time to shred." Sapphire grabbed the nearest board she could find and jumped off the hill following the Poachers.

(With Kage)

"Someone anyone let me outta here!!" Kage repeatedly pounded on the cage trying to have someone here him and his plea's for help.

"Damn, I gotta get out of here and go save the others. Sound!" Kage released a black wave trying to destroy the cage but like Kyle warned him snow started falling on top of his Kage from Frost Mountain. "Oh no."

(With Tate)

Tate rides of Snowmobile to about the base of Frost Mountain and gets off. "Alright Navigator lets see what you got." Tate pulled out his Navigator and now showed that the readings were close.

(With Kage)

"Better try again, Sound!" Kage let out more black sound waves to the surface trying to break free.

(With Tate)

"What the heck? The Energy signature is coming from over there and it's active I'd better take a look at this personally. Metal!" Tate turned his entire body Metal and dived into the snow only to crash into the cage and fall on Kage.

"Ouch!"

"Kage, oh damn Im sorry I crushed you."

"No problem, I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to be crushed by one thousand pounds of Metal." Kage sarcastilcly said while gathering his breath from being knocked into.

"What happened Dude, me and Sapphire looked just about everywhere for you but you were gone?"

"That man that we bumped into when coming out of our room his name is Kyle west, he's a poacher and I followed him out here to Frost Mountain."

"What happened then?"

"I tried to stop him, but he overpowered me and trapped me in that Cage."

"Well I got you out now, we can finally get to the bottom of all this madness."

"Where's Sapphire?"

"She stayed at the Resort, just encase anything happened."

"Come on then lets get back." The two reunited boys now climbed out from the Cage and got back on the Snow Mobile leaving tracks in the snow as they rushed.

(With Sapphire)

Sapphire followed the Poachers on her snowboard to a clearing deep in the snow away from the Resort. She came to a stop as she did not want to be discovered and his behind a tree watching the Poachers. "What are they doing?"

"Alright men we messed up last time, Kyle's not here so Kaqua sent us to finish the job, lets get to it." The men roared with praise and went toward a area beyond clearing where boulders had been placed. Beyond the Boulders were about thirty polar bears including cubs, that were all scurrying around unaware of the danger that might be near them.

"Oh no they found more polar bears, I gotta stop them." Sapphire was about to get from behind the tree when she felt a trickle inside her nose. "Oh no i-m gonna S-Achoooo!!!" Sapphire sneezed on cue loud enough that I could be heard.

"Look it's one of those Planeteers that stooped us before." One of the men heard her and informed the rest of them.

"Stop here she won't interfere this time." Another man said.

"Ok then im guessing my cover's blown time to take these guys down for good. Armor on Now!" Sapphire pressed the Planet Belt generating her Teal colored armor.

"Fire at will!" Came a voice and the Poachers proceeded to shoot at Sapphire using Shot Guns.

"Space!" Sapphire fired a teal colored Space ball at the men destroying there weapons and blasting them back. "There, now we can fight fair, ready to dance boys." She taunted

"Damn Bitch!" Two of the men charged at her punching and kicking which she easily dodged using her acrobatics skills.

"Take this!" Sapphire punched both of the guys in there stomach's and they fell over into the snow.

"Get her!" More of the Poachers came at Sapphire this time with Switch blades.

"Time for some foot action." Sapphire leg swept two of the guys knocking them into the snow.

"Got ya." One guys said as he grabbed Sapphire's arm s and held her up high.

"Now we got her." The other guy ran to Sapphire with a closed muscley fist.

"You so don't got me." She kicked the guy who was holding her between the legs making him let go and slum to his knees in the process.

"Damn." The man cursed as he punched his own comrade instead of Sapphire.

"Space!" Sapphire summoned up more teal space energy and blew the last of the Poachers into the snow.

"Now to tie you guys up. Space!" Sapphire created a rope created out of Space energy and tied all of the poachers together so they could not escape and do her more harm.

"You'll pay for that, let us outta here!!"

"Not gonna happen you guys are gonna sit here until the authority's find you.

"Sapphire!" She looked at who called her name then saw her Kage and Tate driving toward her on the snowmobile.

"Kage your alright!" Sapphire ran over to her brother and hugged him. "What happened I thought you were just going to get some air?"

"Sorry but I stumbled on something suspicious and I had to check it out."

"What was it?" She asked

"That poacher with the Tattoo on his forehead, he's the leader of the band of poachers his name is Kyle West."

"He also works for Kaqua."

"and there controlling Toby's mind."

"We have to get to the bottom of this, find out who's behind this and stop them."

"Where do we start?"

"I think I know." Tate went over to the tied up poachers. "Where's your boss?"

"Like I'd tell you get lost." He shot back at Tate very hostile.

"Ok then play dumb. Metal!" Tate focused his energy toward the metal watch the man had on his wrist and put pressure on it.

"What are you doing?" The Poacher gasped as the watch was squeezing his armor almost enough to stop the blood in his arm from flowing. "Ok I'll tell you."

"That wasn't so hard now was it." Tate grinned

"Alright then where are they?" Kage asked

"Frost Mountain, that's where Kaqua and Kyle meet up at."

"Why do they want the polar bears?"

"Don't know, im just in it for the cash that Kaqua gave us, im not sure what she did with those dumb bears."

"Frost Mountain Huh?" Tate said his breath cold from the weather as he looked up toward Frost Mountain.

"We'd better get going if we wanna stop Kaqua."

"Fine then lets roll."

"Wait your just going to leave us here?" One an whined in a childish tone.

"Oh don't worry I'll call the Arctic EPA im sure they'll be glad to know how you've been poaching polar bears."

"Curse you."

"Later Dudes." Kage laughed as he and his comrades hopped aboard the Snowmobile and drove off in the direction of Frost Mountain.

20 minutes later the Planeteers make there way to the base of Frost Mountain. "Well were here." Tate announced as he got off of the Snowmobile.

"Anything look strange?"

"Not really it just looks like an ordinary Mountain."

"Does that look Ordinary to you?" Tate Pointed to the Top peak of the Mountain where Dark Energy was flowing out of it.

"If my guess was correct then that must be where all that Dark Power is coming from."

"That does it time for a sound approach. Sound!" Kage blasted several Sound waves toward the side of the Mountain until there was a light explosion which revealed a secret opening.

"That's are way in." Tate stated as he lead the others into the opening of the mountain which looked like Evening on the inside.

"It's Pitch Black in here I can't see a thing."

"I sure wish we had Wheeler here with us, his fire power would really come in handy."

"Ouch!" Kage yelped as he bumped into something hard.

"You alright Dude?"

"Yeah but what's this infront of me?"

"I don't know it's too dark to tell."

"Let me see." Sapphire felf the large hard object in front of her brother. "It's a Crane Elevator."

"Crane elevator, that's impossible where inside a Mountain."

"Looks like somebody decide to add so stuff on this place."

"Hope Aboard then, this may take us to Kaqua." The Trio got on the Crane Elevator which whisked them up to the Top of the Mountain.

The Darkness soon turned to Light as The Planeteers began to see what was in front of them. When they came to the Top of the inside from the Mountain they discovered that it wasn't a Mountain like structure at all, instead it was a Factory. There were numerous forklifts, crates, boilers and vats of Chemicals that were around, also there was twelve Cages and in each one was excessive Polar bears.

"What the Heck is this place?" Kage asked his jaw wide open from surprise.

"Im not sure Kage but I think we found out where the Polar Bears are disappearing too."

"But what's with all the Equipment?"

"Not sure but lets destroy all this Equipment."

"MMMMMMMM HElP!!!" The Planeteers heard muffle cries for help coming from where the crates was.

"Hello who's there?" Sapphire called out.

"Sapphire, in here!!" The voice cried out to here.

"The Crates." Tate ran over to the Crates and opened one of them up only to find Toby inside one of them.

"Toby!" Kage, Sapphire and Tate gasped he had been tied up in rope and gag.

"Little Dude you alright?" Kage asked removing the gag from his mouth.

"Yuck stupid gag, thanks guys I thought I was done for."

"What happened."

"Kaqua, and her lackeys threw me in that Crate, when I refused to keep helping them with there plans."

"Why are you helping them Toby?"

"I was forced to help, Kyle used that Tattoo on his forehead to control my every motion."

"Come on then we gotta get you out of here before they come back."

"Im afraid that won't be necessary Planeteer!" The Planeteers and Toby heard a voice coming from the Fork lifts, then they turned to see that Mr Flynn, Pedro, Kaqua and Kyle had entered Frost Mountain.

"Mr Flynn!" Kage Yelled

"Kaqua!" Sapphire yelled

"Kyle West!" Tate yelled

" I underestimated you Planeteers, posing as EPA Agents, I never thought three Teenagers could pose such a threat to my plans."

"Were not just ordinary Teenagers were Planeteers defenders of Nature and the Planet."

"How Sickeningly Sweet." Kaqua hissed

"Alright time to fess up who the heck are you guys and why are you taking Polar Bears?"

"Well I guess I can tell you since your powerless to stop me, Kaqua remove me from this fool." Mr Flynn had said a really eire comment, the team did not understand what he ment, but they were about to find out as Kaqua took Pedro from Mr Flynn's hands and he collapsed to the floor.

"Stupid Old Fool." Pedro the Puppet opened his wooden mouth and spoke on his own for the first time without Mr Flynn."

"You- you can ta-lk?" Tate studdered

"Yes I can talk I've got too much power to be at the hands of some old giser."

"But that's impossible you can't talk your just nothing but Wood and Strings."

"Wait a minute guys, remember what the others told us about the Dark Servants Remember?" Sapphire recalled

"Yeah I remember, those weird looking creatures that served Madam Maya in finding the Gemina Staff."

"You have a correct eye for finding the truth out Planeteers, Kaqua and I are Dark Servants once faithful to the Madam.

"But why are you here in Alaska Poaching Polar Bears?"

Kaqua began here story. "You See Planeteers, we were once servants to Madam Maya before she waged war on Gaia. We were in the Dark Lands training night and day becoming stronger, we were all strong warriors to the point where we did not want to take orders from that witch anymore."

"So we gathered up enough of an army to plan a revolution against Madam Maya so I would be in control of the Dark Dimension. Unfortunately a traitor told Madam Maya and she destroyed the Revolt army and cast ed a spell on me turning me into this spineless Puppet."

"Fortunately for me I helped us escape and we've been living the perfect life ever since."

"You're the reason Mr Flynn was acting do strange!" Toby shouted at them.

"Exactly foolish Child we had to get our operation and army back up before we could take over this reality. As a cover up I took control of that fool Flynn and his money came in handy."

"Sure did, he paid us handsomely for poaching those stupid bears." Kyle interrupted

"And not to mention we gave power to Kyle to control Toby into being our slave so he could help us with our operation ." Kaqua laughed

"That's just plain cruel!" Sapphire cried

"Not really but now since I have all the Polar Bears I need I can finally take my full body form back."

"Is that what you needed them for?"

"Yes I established this Factory inside Frost Mountain because it was the perfect place to build my new body, the Dark energy around this place was just to keep everyone away so they wouldn't notice that there was a decrease in Polar Bear Population. I captured the Polar bears because my new Body requires a high concentrate of Cold Blood, and with enough of those Polar bears I created my new body.

"First we carry those Polar bears using the Forklift into the Boilers to soften there fur up then we drop them into that speacil Acid Chemical Vat which drains out all of there blood, lastly what's ever left of the bear is crated where we drop them off to markets."

"That's Evil, that's unhuman."

"Were not gonna stand for this."

"Looks like you'll have to, Kaqua show our Planet Pests my new body."

"Yes Master." Kaqua pressed a switch on the inside of her pinstripe uniform and the Floor opened up bringing forth Pedro's body. The Body was made fully of Wood, it had cannon like arms, tubes running all over that was transferring Polar Bear blood form one place to another, lastly there was a cockpit in the head as if you were piloting a robot.

"Time for me to take my Place as the king of this world." Pedro jumped from Kaqua's arm and into his new body, he became one with it and soon controlled everything about it. "With this I will take over the world."

"But before we do that, we've got Planet Pest to get rid of." Kyle's tattoo glowed and he whipped out two Ak-47's.

"Hope your ready to Die!" Kaqua's purple and black suit melted around her body showing her true form, she now looked the same only her body had become putty like.

"Toby go and take cover well take care of these guys."

"Right!" Toby ran over and his behind one of the Polar Bear cages.

"Time to Die Planeeters! String Needle!" Pedro's cannon like arm generated sharp drill like needles and charged at Kage.

"Eat lead Planeteers." Kyle fired numerous rounds on his Ak-47.

"Clay Cutter!" Kaqua turned her arm into buzz saws and swung it at the Team.

"Scatter!" Kage commanded and the Trio split in deferent directions to split up the Villains.

"Stay still Loser!" Kyle fired numerous rounds at Tate.

"Metal!" Tate turned his entire body Metal and the bullets deflected off of him and hit the ground. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Take this then. Arachnoid Blast!" The Tattoo on Kyle's forehead glowed brightly and fired a deadly beam at him.

"Woah!" Tate jumped out of the way before the blast could hit him.

(With Sapphire)

"Ready or no here I come Sapphire! Clay Cutter!" Kaqua turned her hands into giant hammers and tried to flatten Sapphire.

"Space!" Sapphire created a teal ball of energy and fired it at the hammers destroying them.

"There's more where that came from!" Kaqua resembled her hands and turned her right arm into a giant hook. "Clay Cutter!"

"Space!" She then created a Space Shield protecting her from Kaqua's clay cutter attack.

(With Kage)

"String Needle!" The now fully formed Pedro fired giant needles at Kage.

"Sound!" Kage released a black wave toward the needles and destroyed all of them.

"I've got a Joke for you Kage, what's black and red all over?"

"Don't know."

"A Planeteer soaked in blood! String Needle!" Pedro Laughed and attacked Kage again.

"It's Not that easy buddy." Kage dodged the Needles using his agility.

(With Tate)

"Damn it all, stay still!" Kyle barked still firing at Tate as if he were a trained masked gunman.

"I've had just about enough of you. Metal!" Tate put pressure down on his Ak-47's and destroyed them completely.

"You'll pay for that. Arachnoid Blaster!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kyle caught Tate off guard and blasted him directly into the crates.

"You're down fo-r Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kyle felt a sharp pain in his leg and turned around to see that Toby had struck him in the leg with his sickle.

"Leave my Friends alone!" Toby shouted at Kyle.

"You Little son of a-."

"Metal!" Tate turned his entire body metal again and tackled Kyle to the ground. "Thanks Toby."

"It was my pleasure."

(With Sapphire)

"Clay cutter!" Kaqua transformed her body into swords and proceeded to attack Sapphire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Kaqua's attack hit her directly and she came crashing to the side of one of the Chemical vats.

"Dang that's hurts, huh what's this the Chemical Vat?" Sapphire muttered to herself to what she collided into.

"Time for the Final strike Girly. Clay Cutter!" Kaqua charged at her full speed wtih her hands formed like Blades.

"Get a load of this, Space!" Sapphire gathered some space energy in her hand and punched the chemical vat breaking it and it flowed out like a river.

"What the Hell!" Kaqua was caught up in the rush of chemicals as if she were hit by a tidal wave. "My body what's happening?" She asked slumming to the ground of chemicals.

"The Acid is melting away your clay like body." Sapphire snickered and smiled

(With Kage)

"String Needle!" Pedro continued firing his attacks and would not stop until Kage was dead.

"Sound!" Kage generated a loud ear bursting noise toward Pedro and destroyed all of his needles.

"What that can't be possible!" Pedro cried

"No but this is!" Kage punched the cockpit of Pedro's new body and blasted him back.

"You won't win we shall win." Pedro hissed as he and his flunkies regrouped.

"Sure about that, were good and your evil which means we got the upper hand." The Planeteers then regrouped themselves.

"Sapphire, Tate I think we should bring out the hardware and finish this." Kage suggested

"Good idea."

"Yeah lets end this." The Planteers quickly pulled out there weapons.

"You think you can stop us with those toys!?"

"Well just have to find out. Mega Spear!" Tate charged his spear which generated silver energy as he aimed it at Kyle's forehead. "Now Metal!" Tate focused his metal powers and spear on Kyle's forehead and released a powerful metalloid beam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tate's powers were so strong that Kyle's Tattoo of the Spider disinergrated into ash and he fainted.

"My turn! Opal Claw!" Sapphire plunged her Opal claw into Kaqua's stomach and left it there. "Space!" Sapphire created a space energy in the form of a mist and it surrounded Kaqua.

"No! No! I can't believe this she's melting away my body noooooooooo!!!" Kaqua exploded from Sapphire's attack and crumbled into dust.

"Kyle, Kaqua oh no!?" Pedro panicked

"Not so tough without your lackeys to due your dirty work for you huh Pedro?" Kage asked slyly

"I can take you!!" Pedro charged at the Trio with his needles.

"Stun Boomerang!" Kage launched his Stun boomerang at Pedro and it cut all the tubes that were carrying Polar Bear Blood.

"No you destroyed my power source!"

"Time for the finishing touches Sound!" Kage gathered up all his strength and fired a ear piercing sound beam at Pedro.

"No Pleas-e Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Pedro was struck head on by Kage's beam which destroyed his wooden body and finally himself completely, there was not a trace left of Pedro."

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Wo ho!" The Team cheered in joy.

"You guys are awesome." Toby came over to his friends who were celebrating.

"Well that's the last well see of them." Sapphire said in relief.

"Come on we still got work to do, we gotta free the rest of these bears, get Mr Flynn back to the resort and hand Kyle over to the authority."

"Lets get to it then!"

(Later on Back at the Flynn Resort)

The Planeteers are biding goodbye to Toby.

"Once again I thank you guys for freeing Mr Flynn and me from Pedro's control." Toby said

"No problem Toby just doing our job, but how long do you think it will be before Mr Flynn wakes up from regaining his strength."

"Don't know he was bonded to Pedro for a long time so I think he'll be out for a few weeks, until then I'll keep the resort going as the new manager."

"Well things should be a lot more peaceful now that Kyle and his hunters are in jail, Pedro and Kaqua are destroyed and all the polar bears have been returned back to there natural habitat.

"Yeah it should be fine, oh but just encase any poachers were to come around I established a new club here at the Resort called the APBPC."

"APBPC?"

"Yeah the Arctic Polar Bear Protection Club, well be keeping all the Polar bears safe from harm."

"Good to know."

"Well we gotta get going bye Toby."

"Later!"

"See ya!"

"Bye guys come back and visit me ok." Toby smiled as he waved goodbye to his new friends

"Well is everybody ready to head back to Future."

"Sure, it's been a long day And I want to relax."

"Lets go then."

"Sound!" Kage released his Black beam

"Space!" Sapphire released her Teal Beam.

"Metal!" Tate released his Silver beam.

The Three Future Powers came together opening up the Portal to the future and the Planeteers jumped in to head back home.

End of Chapter 19

What's up everyone!? Well that concludes Chapter 19 and I'll have Chapter 20 up and ready soon enough. Remember Review, tell me your thoughts about anything in my story I take all criticism. Bye for now. Arigato

_Z_


	20. Chapter 20 Beast of the Heart Part 1

Hey everyone what up? Im sorry for updating to late it took me a very long time to come up with an idea but im finally ready so without further delay here is chapter 20. Enjoy!

Chapter 20 Beast of the Heart Part 1.

(New Mexico) A 90 degree day in New Mexico one of the hottest days of the year for this state usually people would be trying to keep cool under these circumstances but even evil doesn't stop on this day no matter what happens.

(Abandoned Factor)

A secret meeting is being held by the most horrible people against animals the Slaughters. "Alright men, we have a dead line to meet this afternoon, we've been trading rare exotic animals exported from brazil I have a couple of clients who we have to get these animals to in Africa. I want you to work as fast as you can it took us a very long time to get these stupid beasts here and I want no screw up's got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Junior saluted his mother

"Yes Boss!" The other five workers nodded in understatement of there boss.

"Get to it then!" She ordered and her workers began loading up crates into four large cloaked trucks with animals such as, tucans, monkeys, tigers, lemurs, gorillas, gazelle, etc.

"Hurry up faster we gotta get this shipment done before you know what happens!"

"Were trying mother." Junior whinnied

"Well go faster, im not paying you bozos to go slower than a snail or molasses."

"The trucks will be loaded in a minute Boss!" One of the workers announced to her while she impatiently began tapping her foot waiting for them to finish.

Five minutes later all of the trucks had been fully packed with all of the stolen wildlife who were crying and screeching from being thrown into the deep dark back of the truck. "Boss there all done were ready to go."

"Perfect everyone get ready to depart to the airstrip we gotta get out of here before the Plan-." Before she could finish her final words a small part of the ceiling of the warehouse crumbled to the ground.

"What the Hell?"! Mama Slaughter panicked in surprise as the Planteers jumped down from the ceiling and into the warehouse.

"You'd didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Wheeler gave a sly smirk taunting the Slaughter gang.

"Damn it Planeteers not again."

"That's right Slaughters, you've done enough poaching this time around, were gonna make sure you pay for the crimes you have committed."

"Im not going back to jail, so you can kiss my ass planet punks."

"Wouldn't want to your probably filthy back there anyway." Topaz insulted

"OH Burn!"Wheeler laughed as he and Topaz high fived each other.

"You little, ahhhhh get them!" Mama slaughter ordered and her henchmen pulled out Ak47's ready to fire at the team.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out a stream of fire toward Juniors weapon and it ricochet onto the other one's melting them all.

"What should we do now mother!"

"I don't care if you don't have weapons just get them." The henchmen preceded to charge at the Planeteers at an alarming rate.

"Flip Time! Topaz and Gi did a few flips toward two of the men kicking them in the groin.

"Ah Damn my jewels!" Both of the men screamed out loud.

"Sorry about this!" Gi and Topaz punched the two guys in the mouth making them fall to the floor.

"Earth!" Kwame generated a small earthquake knocking junior and Mama Slaughter down.

"Wind!" Linka blew a gust of wind knocking the two into one of the trucks.

"Woah!" Ma-ti yelped dodging the punches that the other three henchmen were trying to land on him.

"Hang on Little buddy!" Wheeler ran toward them and dived to the floor grabbing Ma-ti out of the way.

"Thanks Wheeler!"

"No problem ready?"

"Ready!"

"Fire!" Wheeler shot a few fireballs toward the last three men.

"Heart!" Ma-ti created good energy in the fireballs and they collided into the last three like dodge balls like you would play in gym class.

"Well looks like that wraps things up." Kwame said aa he and the others regrouped back together.

"Im not finished with you six yet?" Mama Slaughter said to herself as she pulled out a small hand gun from her pocket and fired it toward Linka since there backs were turned.

"Huh!" Wheeler quickly turned around as he heard the gun shot that was toward Linka. "Linka!" Wheeler tried to pull Linka out of the way but it was to late as the bullet from the gun reached full speed and struck right into Linka stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Linka cried out

"Linka!" The Planeteers stared in horror as Linka came crashing to the floor and he stomach began rapidly oozing blood.

"Ha ha!" Mama Slaughter laughed ready to shoot another bullet.

"You!" Wheeler raced toward Mama slaughter his fist engulfed in fire and punched her straight in the jaw.

"Whee-ler do-nt." Ma-ti studdered still shocked from what had happened.

"You will pay for that! You will Pay!" Wheeler kept pace as he struck Mama Slaughter in the face again and again his hands red with fire power.

"Wheeler, Earth!" Kwame ran full speed his body full with energy and tackled Wheeler down to the ground.

"Guys we gotta get Linka so help!" Topaz announced picking up Linka who was still bleeding critically.

"Lets go guys!" Gi opened the door out of the Warehouse leading to the Geo cruiser.

"Come on my friend Linka needs help!"

"Fine!" Wheeler finally gave in his face still fumed with hatred and anger at Mama Slaughters attempt to kill Linka.

"What about the Slaughters?" Ma-ti asked

"Don't worry the Authorities have been alerted they'll deal with them as soon as they get here, for now there so badly beaten I doubt they'll go anywhere." The Planeteers all boarded the Geo cruiser and flew off at a unsafe speed to try to save there friend whose life hanged in the balance.

(Hope island)

After a rush through the skies the team managed to get Linka back to Hope island in search of Medical attention. Gaia did the best she could to heal Linka the wound was pretty intense as it almost hit her spine, Now all they hand to do was wait.

(Wheeler's mind)

"Why?"

"It should have been me not her."

"This shouldn't have happened."

"I hope she's alright because I never told her how I felt." Wheeler soon gathered a image of Linka in his hand a image that was being swallowed by absolute Darkness.

(Back to Present)

"Damn, Damn!" Wheeler slammed his fist on the table near Linka's bed side good thing Hope island had plenty of Medical Equipment on it encase of anything.

"Wheeler, you cannot keep stressing yourself my friend it is not healthy for you." Kwame came up from behind Wheeler placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man and im sorry about what happened early, when I was angry at what happened my Fire Element fueled my anger and I just wanted to make her pay."

"No need for Explanation Gaia said your fire power took over when you felt anger and that's why you did what you did."

"I still feel bad about what I did." Wheeler kept his head down in shame from the fact he almost beat Mama slaughter to death.

"Why don't you take a walk it might clear your head?" Kwame suggested.

"Sure, just watch over here ok man."

"Ok." Kwame agreed and watched Wheeler leave the medical hut and onto the beach maybe some time to clear his head was what he really needed.

"Poor Linka." Kwame whispered in sadness as he gazed at Linka who was still unconscious and life hanging on a thread. Suddenly after a few seconds went by Kwame heard the loud penetrating sound of Electricity being sparkled and drilling going on.

"What th-e." Kwame quickly ran outside of the medical hut towards the vehicle and maintenance hut.

"What's going on in here?" Kwame rushed in only to find Gi, Ma-ti and Topaz working with numerous power tools on silver belts.

"Oh hey Kwame." Topaz greeted

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well after Linka got hurt we began realizing that we may be strong enough to handle any enemy but where not properly supplied when fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the three of us thought Maybe if Linka had better protection on while fighting we wouldn't get hurt so much in danger."

"Ok not a bad thought would did you guys have in mind?" Kwame asked very curiously.

"Well we had Ma-ti contact Sapphire in the future and she sent us the blue prints to make our very own Planeteer Bio Stealth Suits."

"Bio Stealth Suits?"

"Yeah it will be a new amount of protection for us to use when we fight any foe."

"So when will it be ready?"

"In a few hours give our take when we finish it." Topaz went to tweak on one of the belts and it exploded in her face leaving a cloud of black soot on her face and her short brown hair had been blasted back which made it stick straight up.

"Ah well we still have some bugs to work out." Ma-ti added embarrassment running across his face from Topaz.

"Well good luck with that?" Kwame said leaving his friends to finish there work.

(Dark Dimension)

(The Laboratory)

The mood in the Lab had been very quiet lately the air sometimes was so dense from the Dark Planeteers failures that they could cut it with a knife. Anyway Ty kept himself in the lab for a while working on a something very tedious, and Lee was bored out of his mind in the near distance watching old Clips of the Planeteers.

"Lee, Ty!" Lira's voice fluttered the entire lab as she teleported in behind Lee. "Lee whatcha doing Lee."

"Just doing some research." Lee responded to Lira never taking his eyes off the Battle Clips.

"Lee im bored and you've been in the lab watching these old Planeteers clips all day, your never gonna find there weaknesses by watching them beat the heck out of our minions.:

"Never say never little Plant Sister, one day maybe soon well find out there weaknesses." Lee observed closely at the clip and noticed Wheeler pulling Linka out of the way from an attack from Inferno. "Huh so the Planeteer of Fire is very protective of the Planeteer of Wind."

"Duh I could have told you that, he's in love with her but won't bring himself to admit." Lira giggled

"Pathetic he's not strong enough to protect anyone much less Linka."

"Oh come on Lee you've been like him before I know it hurts to think about but weren't you protective of Sora like he is to Linka?"

"So-ra, So-ra." Hearing the sound of his love's name Lee began staring blankly into the midst of space.

(Flash Back)

(Salalah, Oman Arabia)

Salalah, Oman is a part of Arabia that is filled with lush trees and vegetation in this place many people have a adapted to this territory turning it into villages to raise family and work as Planeters for money.

Down on the village Planting is going on for the days workload. Much in specific a girl is doing her days planting, the girl is about 13 fourteen at the least, she is tall very slender smooth black and red hair, pretty green eyes and a smile that could light up any blackout she was wearing a traditional garm that was designated for any Girl her age. This girl was known other than Sora.

"Ouch!" Sora whimpered as the pick axe she was using to move the plants scraped up against her foot causing her to bleed slightly also making her stumble backwards. "Woah!"

"Got ya!" Sora's fall was stopped by the strong arms of a boy catching her and she looked up only to see her best friend and true love Lee had caughten her. "You alright?"

"Peachy,thanks for catching me." Sora smiled as Lee brought her back up to her feet.

"Your hurt!" Lee became alarmed as he bent down toward her injured foot.

"Im ok Lee really I am." Sora began to step away from him only to fall to the ground in response.

"Your not ok." Lee became serious and picked Sora up setting her down on a rock and began to tend to her wound. "This doesn't look so bad here I'll have it done in a second." Lee quickly grabbed a bunch of herbs and squashed them and rubbed it across Sora's leg. "Now one more thing?" Lee ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around her leg.

"There good as new!" Lee said setting Sora back onto her feet.

"Im sorry for being a burden to you sometimes, your always protecting me." Sora buried her head in shame.

"Hey look at me." Lee brought Sora's face to his. "We've been friends for as long as I could remember, that's why I love you so much your kind gentle and you've got the biggest heart, I promise you one day when this village belongs to us then well live a long happy life together."

"Lee I love you." Sora wrapped her hands around Lee kissing him gently.

"I love you too." He muttered through the kiss.

"Lee!" A Voice appeared

"Lee!"

(Present)

"Lee!" Lira yelled in his ear as loud as she could waking him up from his flashback/daydream.

"What!" Lee finally awoke from his slumber.

"Sorry but you had this blank statement on your face once I mentioned Sora."

"Sorry I kinda blanked out."

"Yes finally Finished." Ty's voice filled the Laboratory and The two turned to face him only to see he was working on something in a giant glass tube next to a control panel.

"Whadaya do?" Lira asked curiously.

"You finished my project finally?" Lee also asked

"Yes I have finally finished what you've have asked."

"What is it?"

"You see Lira, after our last defeat at the hands of the Planeteers I began thinking what if we were going wrong with sending weak Dark Servants defeat the Planeteers when they weren't ready so Ty here has been working on a new Dark servant with special abilities that maybe useful to us."

"Really? Can we see it?"

"Well im not really sure about this but I think it's ready. After mixing the different chemical DNA's of Dark Servants and structure I have finally created a creature of from both Technology and Dark Magic." Ty then pulled a switch on a control panel and the glass tube sparked and crackled until it destroyed itself and out stepped a the ferocious new Dark Servant that Ty had created.

"Say hello to Dragovetti." Dragovetti was 6 feet tall, he had the face of a mythical dragon with red eyes,. He was dressed in a gladiator attire which came with metal arm plates metal armored boots, and a army grenade strap that went across the chest armed with explosives a small sword on the inside, and a circular pattern of a pinnacle that was a little below his neck.

"Ready for duty Masters Ty, Lee and Lira."

"This is what you've been working on?" Lee asked. "He doesn't look so special he looks just like all our other Dark Servants."

"I assure you Lee, I created him powerful enough to handle anything once he has been properly energized with a few precautions he'll be ready to defeat the Planeteers in no time."

"What do you mean by few precautions?"

"I implanted a Anti-Elemental reactor in his body that repels all Pure Elemental Powers." Ty went back over to a empty lab table and pulled put six small transmitters in the shapes of medium sized Pinnacles. "When these Transmitters are placed around all of the six Elements they'll create an Positive charge that will reinforce that reactor inside his body and make him stronger, but till that time comes I need one person to plant them and the others to feed him."

"What does he eat?"

"Hearts, the Hearts of anything that is solid matter."

"I wanna place the Transmitters Ty, can I can I Please?"

"Sure just remember to place them correctly."

"I will." Excited Lira ran over to the Six Transmitters and Teleported out of the Dark Dimension.

"Master im hungry, I need to refuel before going into battle." Dragovetti complained to Ty.

"Go tell Nala about the plan she'll take you to Earth and feed you, now get going." Ty ordered.

"Yes Sir." Dragovetti walked out of the Laboratory in search of Nala.

"You've created a monster." Lee stated flatly.

"Correction, you asked me to create the Ultimate Dark Servant, that's what I did so just enjoy the gift." Ty said to him before he Teleported out of the Laboratory.

(Hope Island)

(The Infirmary)

"Whee-ler?"

"Wheeler?" The bumbling sound of Linka filled the air of the infirmary as she began to wake from her almost coma like state.

"Linka!" Kwame who was outside of the infirmary hut quickly realized his friend was awake and went in to be by her side.

"Kwame, it's you." Linka said her body and voice still very weak from the gun shot wound.

Kwame quickly ran outside the infirmary. "Guys, everyone come quick Linka's awake." Kwame's voice quickly spread through the island as Wheeler came running back from the beach Gaia came in from the crystal chambers and the others came out of the vehicle and mantience hut.

"Linka how do you feel?" Wheeler was the first to step up as he kneeled to Linka's bedside to comfort her.

"My stomach really hurts and I don't remember much what happened?"

"Mama Slaughter shot you with a concealed handgun when we got done busting up her little animal smuggling ring." Gi said.

"We were so worried about you the Gun shot wound was very intense but thank goodness it missed all your vital organs in that area." Ma-ti added

"It's good to be alive." Linka managed to get a smile out though she was still wincing in pain. "And I'll be just as happy when I get back out there doing my job."

"Not so fast Linka, that impact may not be serious on your body but I think you should stay here in the infirmary until your rested up enough."

"Ok Gaia I'll stay here until I heal up."

"Planeteers let us let Linka get some rest, that injury wont disappear over night."

"Ok then, Gi, Ma-ti back to the lab we've got arsenal to complete." Topaz suggested and the three walked out of the infirmary hut.

"Come on Wheeler lets go my friend."

"Alright man."Wheeler started to leave but found himself staring right into Linka's eyes if he were looking into her soul. "Later Babe."

"Later Yankee." See Smiled watching her beloved walk away from her.

(Wyoming)

(Yellowstone National Park)

Nala and Dragovetti teleport into the greenish field of Yellowstone National Park in front of the a famous tourist attraction called the Beehive Geyser. "Well were here." Nala said as she observed the numerous tourist watching the geyser eruption unaware of what is about to happen to them.

"Can I partake in Eating now Mistress Nala."

"Go right ahead Dragovetti Ty said to give you plenty of hearts well I'll take his word for it, go for it."

"You got it! Pinnacle Claw!" The pinnace on Dragovetti's neck shot out an enormous claw toward one of the tourist going right into a man's chest. Then the Claw came back out bringing with it a glowing red item obviously the man's heart and it brought itself back into Dragovetti's pinnacle.

"Yum!" Dragovetti licked his lips as he swallowed the man's heart.

"What the?" Nala noticed as soon as the man lost his heart his whole entire body completely evaporated in nothingness. "Where'd the man go."

"Right here." Dragovetti produced a large playing card from his Pinnacle as he showed it to Nala the picture of the tourist appeared on the card as if he were dead.

"What is this?"

"My Special ability each time I take a heart from something it becomes apart of my card collection."

"Card Collection?"

"Yes all my victims turn into cards which symbolizes there impending death, however as long as I keep the hearts they'll slowly die."

"Perfect I like you already, whatta you say I bring you so more victims?"

"Sounds good boss."

'Dark Wind!" Nala swirled up the remaining ten tourists in a small cyclone and brought them up before Dragovetti.

"Pinnacle Claw!" The gruesome claw jolted out from Dragovetti's Pinnacle and started stealing the hearts from all of the tourists until there were no more to take.

"Gulp! Still hungry Mistress Nala."

"Don't worry Dragovetti I'll feed you some more." Nala smirked as the reaming heartless tourists disappeared and reappeared into Nala's hand as giant playing cards of people in terror and pain.

(Niagra Falls)

Lira Teleports over the gushing Falls that produced water for tourist attractions. " Ok then lets see I've placed the transmitters over Earth ,Fire ,and Wind now time for the water." Lira threw the fourth transmitter into the ocean and it beamed dark Light as it entered.

"Well four down one to go soon Dragovetti well be impervious to any attacks from the Planeteers and will be able to win and get what we want." Lira then teleported from over Niagra falls back to the Dark Dimension

(Hope Island)

(Matinence Hut)

"Guys im worried about Wheeler he'd seemed to lose to much control to his fire power when Linka got shot." Kwame said

"It's a relapse Kwame his Element is Fire, up to now he was very careful to keep his cool and not let his powers consume him but when Linka got hurt the fire kinda took over that's why he wanted to beat Mama Slaughter into a bloody pulp." Topaz stated while crossing a orange yellow and red wire into three different ports.

"At least Linka's awake and alive that's all that really matters." Ma-ti added.

"Ah Topaz do you really think it's a good idea to be crossing those wires like that it might be a little bit dangerous." Gi warned

"Relax, Water Girl I got this soon will be done with this in no time." Topaz then added a grey liquid into the solution of the belts.

"What's that your adding?"

"Um Sapphire said 1 tube of Compressed Liquid Helium for each one of these."

"No Topaz she said-!"

BOOM! The entire chemical solution exploded right into Topaz electrocuting her entire body and burning through most of her clothes leaving her with a very dazed and hurt expression.

"Hydrogen." Gi and Ma-ti put there heads down in embarrassment.

"Topaz you ok?" Kwame asked noticing the Static running through her entire body, she was absolutely glowing with Electricity.

"Good thing im the Planeteer of Lightning or else I wouldn't have been able to endure that." Topaz still in a very Electrified state headed for the beach. "Im gonna get cleaned up and get myself back in order you guys can do so more with out me."

"Take your time." The three laughed quietly as she walked like Frankenstein all the way back to her hut.

(Crystal Chambers)

Gaia is monitoring activity on the Planet Vision while Wheeler who was still in slight depression began pondering his thoughts of what deeply saddened him. "This is odd?" Gaia muttered out loud while observing a large black wave on the screen in the US.

"What's wrong Gaia?"

"There's a disturbing amount of energy lurking around in the midst of Yellowstone National Park."

"How disturbing?"

"I don't know the energy keeps appearing and keeps disappearing within short periods of times and whatever it is it's power is masking it's body so I can't get an image on it."

"I'll check it out a mission might clear my head of some things."

"Wheeler?"

"Yes Gaia?"

Gaia came over to Wheeler as he was about to leave and placed her arm on his shoulder giving him a heartfelt look like a mother would give her child. "Don't fret over what happened at the mission, your always confidant and you care about your friends im sure Linka will be alright I just want you to take it easy because if you don't you might let your emotions get the best of you, that could be dangerous for you and the others."

"Yeah I promise I won't." Wheeler smiled then walked out heading toward the Geo cruiser but halfway there he stopped and got a idea then headed to the Infirmary.

(Infirmary)

"Hey Ba-be?" Wheeler whispered into the silent room of the infirmary only to find Linka on the table staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Whee-ler." Linka noticed Wheeler immediately and cracked a large smile while wincing a little bit from pain. "What can I help you with?"

"I know this is not right but I have to check out something would you care to come along we need to talk anyway."

"Alright."

"Wait I'll carry you." Wheeler picked Linka up from off of the table and managed to get her aboard the Geo cruiser before he lost all strength.

"Your pretty heavy for such a beautiful girl." He Laughed

"Oh shut up." Linka giggled slapping him playfully.

"Alright then hang on." Wheeler started the Geo cruiser and flew high above the air leaving Hope Island and there friends absolutely clueless.

(Yellowstone National Park)

(Main Entrance to the Park)

Mayhem and calamity have befallen the now peace park as Nala and Dragovetti are taking people's hearts.

"Monster!"

"Run!"

"Someone Save Us!" Different Groups of tourists and residence are running from there lives as Nala and Dragovetti get further into the park.

"Wait im still hungry!" Dragovetti yelled to the townspeople while running but stopped to take a breath. "Mistress Nala there running away!"

"They fear you Dragovetti this is perfect, so many tourists so little time."

"Hold it right there!" Nala and Dragovetti turned behind them only to face seven cops the sheriff and three state troopers. "Your under arrest put your hands in the air." The Sherif called out from his megaphone.

"Shoot us." Nala taunted sticking her tongue out at them.

"You asked for it lady. Fire at will!" The Police force began firing numerous shoots from there guns at the two.

"Dark Wind!" Nala created an air shield in front of her and Dragovetti stopping all the bullets in there tracks. "Dragovetti kill them!"

"Yes Nala! Sword Buster!" Dragovetti pulled his sword out and created a giant energy slash slashing all of the officials in there legs injuring them badly.

"Now finish them!"

"Pinnacle Heart!" Dragovetti's Pinnacle claw then reacted slithering around like a snake as it grabbed all the hearts and brought them back to there master. "Yum!"

"How sad." Nala watched as the Law officials bodies disappeared and reappeared into her hand as cards just like everyone else.

"Woah I feel funny!" Dragovetti's body began glowing with power and then he became engulfed in a enormous black light which lasted for a few seconds. When the light faded Dragovetti had a new look to him. He still had a giant Dragon-Human Like body but he had black knight armor which was actually dead bones that had rotted into armor, his sword became long and extended the Pinnacle still existed and his eyes were now covered with a visor like cyclops from Xmen would wear.

"Well look at you, it seems the hearts also give you strength to bring fourth another form."

"I like it but I want more hearts Mistress Nala."

"Well get you some later right now lets get back to the Dimension and show the others what great work were doing."

"Right lets go!" Dragovetti and Nala teleported from out of the Park heading back to the Dark Dimension.

(Dark Dimension)

(Main Chambers)

Lee, Inferno, and Ty are viewing previous clips on the Madam's Crystal ball of the battle between the Slaughters and The Planeteers up to where Linka was shot. "Humph the little Wind Girl got her winged clipped." Inferno snickered.

"How Pathetic they cradle her to one injury, please we've taken worse injuries on the battle field than that." Ty added

"Just goes to show how weak humans are." Lee shut the Crystal ball off.

"Hey Guys!" Nala teleported in the Dimension with Dragovetti by her side.

"Hey Nala and Dragovetti?"

"What happened to him?" Inferno questioned his eyes bulging.

"Apparently every time he eats a heart he gains energy to evolve in to something more terrifying and his victims get turned into playing cards." Nala took one that she had in her armored boots and threw it to Lee.

"Ty did you know about these, apparently Dragovetti's more useful than we thought." Lee said while observing the Heartless victims who had been turned into cards.

"Hum I didn't even know he had that ability, I just mixed the Chemicals and created him with power in mind."

Suddenly a bright Neon Yellow Light appeared in the Chamber and came the smiling face of Lira."Im back!"

"Did you place the transmitters like I told?" Ty asked

"Yep all transmitters have been placed, the first one in the Grand Canyon to absorb Earth Energy, the second in the Gobi Dessert to absorb Fire and Heat, the third transmitter is at a Wind Powered factory, the fourth Niagra falls, the fifth is looming over America to absorb happy heart energy from all of the humans in that country and the last I placed in a Power Plant to absorb electricity."

"Excellent now that all of the Transmitters have been placed Dragovetti will be immune to all of those Elemental Attacks."

"They'll be finished in no time."

"Im hungry Masters and Mistresses."

"I suppose I should feed him again after all it is an advantage to us."

"Guys if you don't mind I want to have a word with Nala for a minute?"

"Um sure Guys come on." Inferno, Ty and Lira left the room to give there friends a little discussing privacy.

"I'll leave to Boss!" Dragovetti teleported out of the Main Chamber.

"What's on your mind Lee."

Lee went over to the Madam's Crystal ball and activated it displaying the image of the battle that was previously viewed early. "Me, inferno and Ty were watching this early."

"So Linka was hurt during a mission."

"And Wheeler went off the deep end almost killing Mama Slaughter."

"How does that tie into what were doing with Dragovetti?"

Lee then pulled up a image of Wheeler and Linka in the Geo cruiser. "Wheeler completely lost it when Linka was almost killed the way I figure you capture her and will drive that Flame Bastard to the break where he'll be to weak to fight."

"You want me to take her heart."

"Correct trace them she's already weak and it won't be too hard to defeat them."

"Alright I like where this is going kill two birds with one stone, I like it."

"I knew you would just remember to take a little extra help I want them both to suffer slowly."

"I Like the way you think." Nala smirked

(With the others)

"What did he have to talk about with Nala?" Lira asked her childish curiosity started coming through.

"Isn't it obvious he's planning to take down Wheeler and Linka using Dragovetti's." Inferno stated

"What makes you say that?"

"He's been having these day dreams of Sora lately and he was angled at Wheelers Pathetic attempt at feeling anger when she was hurt, he's going to show them how much losing someone can hurt." Ty added

"That's pretty harsh auspiciously coming from Lee."

"Well you know Sort's memory has been plaguing him lately and he became angry seeing Wheeler care for Linka."

"We'd better not interfere it's best if we just sit on the side lines and watch the fireworks right?"

"Right?"

(Yellow Stone National Park)

The Geo cruiser lands on the lush green field of the park, Wheeler carries Linka out of the air craft the once inhabited park is now a lifeless as no people are in sight of any of the attractions or visiting.

"Woah what happened here?" Wheeler asked as he and Linka started walking on the crisp fresh grass.

"There's no one here this is strange."

"Maybe this is what Gaia was talking about maybe it had to do with that energy signal that keeps disappearing and reappearing."

"We'd better get to searching then."

"Not now."

"What wh-y."

"Because we need to talk, I have to get something off my chest." Wheeler's voice was low and Linka could sense the worry by the look on his face.

"Ok well talk." Linka said and Wheeler set her down on the grass then sat next to her.

"Im, im sor-ry."

"What for?"

"About you, and getting shot by the Slaughters I've should've protected you I should have been stronger."

"You couldn't have done anything about it she caught me off guard and well I didn't really know what happen until I woke up."

"Still though when you were unconscious and I began thinking that id never forgive myself if I didn't tell you about how I feel."

"Huh?"

"Linka I Love you, I've love you since the day I met you I've always wanted to tell you that but I always feel like me admitting the way I feel and our line of work well things might get complicated, please just tell me that im not crazy and there has been something happening these past years that we both keep denying."

Linka stared at Wheeler for a moment in utter gasp and tears of joy began to stream down her face, she instantly grabbed Wheeler by the next and pinned him to the ground as she kissed him passionately. "Of Course I Love Yankee, I always have and im happy that you love me back too."

"You are?"

"Yes I felt the same way I've always wanted you to know how I feel but couldn't spare the thought of losing you incase anything happened we face so many dangers that I would always wonder if we would come out of our next mission alive or not.

"Well we may not know what happens but at least we know that we are true to our feelings, Right?"

"Right!" The two smiled and began to kiss again

"Dark Wind! Cyclone!" Nala aimed a powerful cyclone aimed at the Wheeler and Linka but they noticed the heavy winds and rolled out of the way in time.

"What th-e." Wheeler and Linka gasped at the sight of Nala, Dragovetti, and Metavix.

"Sorry love birds did I interrupt something important?" Nala gave a evil smirk while laughing at them.

"Nala, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Just paying a visit I'd like you to meet the Dark Dimensions new creation Dragovetti."

"Im hungry boss, can I eat them."

"Be my guess, Dragovetti, Metavix attack!" Nala ordered.

"Right!" Dragovetti charged

"Hai!" Metavix split herself into her five clone form and charged pulling out long swords in the process.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out a large fireball from his ring at Dragovetti but the attack didn't scratch him.

"Nice try Flaming Fool! Sword Buster!" Dragovetti slashed his sword toward Wheeler knocking him in a nearby tree.

"Our turn Ladies Quintet Attack!" The five Metavix's jumped in front of Wheeler and slashed him in his arms and chest a few times.

"Wheeler!" Linka proceeded to get up and help her boyfriend.

"Going somewhere sweetie?" Nala asked walking in front of her "Dragovetti kill her."

"With Pleasure, Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti shot his claw toward Linka's chest

"Wind!" Linka conjured up a whirlwind lifting her entire body out of Dragovetti's reach and over to Wheeler. "Wheeler, we gotta get out of here she's gonna kill us."

"Gotcha lets move." Linka latched on to Wheeler and the two began to run for there dear lives.

"Damn get them!" Nala ordered and Dragovetti and the five Metavix's gave chase. "Hum I know how to corner them, Magma Minions arise!" Nala called forth a squadron of Magma minions that appeared from thin air and they also gave chase to the two.

(Hope island)

(Maintence Hut)

"Hey guys how's it going?" Topaz asked walking into the hut, she hair was wet as she just came out of the shower and she had on her usual Planeteer Uniform.

"Good did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yep I feel fresh and ready for more technical things."

"Too late?"

"What?"

"Too late, there almost done."

"What no fair I wanted to help create the Suits."

"Relax Topaz you'd help in the beginning, but now Ma-ti and Gi have this all wrapped up." Kwame said placing his hand on Topaz's shoulder.

"Alright guys were done." Gi and Topaz brought to Kwame and Topaz a brief case before them. Inside the Brief case was six several flash belts with the Planet symbols on them. "We bring before you the Planeteer Bio stealth suits curiosity of Kage, Tate, and Sapphire.

Topaz's eyes glittered up with excitement as she grabbed the first belt in the case. "These are totally stylish and cute, I'd love to sport this out."

"Well go ahead try it out just say Armor on Now." Gi commented.

"Ok." Topaz slipped the flashy silver belt around her petit waste "Alright armor on Now!" Topaz pressed the Planet symbol and the belt glittered and sparkled until int generated a Silky Gold armor around Topaz.

"Woah!" Kwame stood there and gasped at the sight of Topaz the suit enhanced her looks ten times over with all that gold.

"I feel awesome this looks great." Topaz said observing the rest of her body especially her chest. "Um Gi."

"What?"

"Be honest does this suit make my breast look big?" Topaz asked making Kwame and Ma-ti look kinda bashful and nervous.

"Extremely."

"Ok then im ready."

"That's your official suit now that'll be more useful on missions then our old attire."

"Let us all try then." Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti grabbed three more belts off the case and put them on

"Armor on Now!" They all commenced pressing the Planet Symbols and it Generated Green Armor on Kwame, Aqua Blue Armor on Gi, and Yellow Armor on Ma-ti.

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"This is great you guys really out done yourselves."

"This is great I can't wait to show Wheeler and Linka there Uniforms." Topaz picked up the remaining two belts and rushed off to the Infirmary hut.

(With Wheeler and Linka)

Wheeler and Linka ran through the park for almost ten minutes and there seemed to be no way to get away from there pursuers.

"Hurry up you Nitwits capture them!" Nala yelled overhead to all of her comrades.

"I'll stop them Radiation Ball!" The Red Metavix shot a ball of Radiation at Wheeler and Linka knocking them both down to the ground.

"Damn it we gotta-."

"Look out!" Linka pushed Wheeler out of the way as the squadron of Magma minions lunged at them and proceeded to attack.

"Burn them!"

The Magma Minions did as they were told and shot numerous fireballs at Wheeler and Linka. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Fireballs burned through there clothes leaving them with heavy burns.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado toward the Magma Minions

"Nitro Crash!" The Lime Green Metavix released Nitro energy into Linka's tornado attack her directly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Linka was attacked and flung directly into a tree.

"You Bastard's Fire!" Wheeler released a stream of Fire toward the Red and Green Metavix's.

"Dark Wind!" Nala shield here servants from the attack. "Get him!" Nala commanded again and the Magma minions charged again slashing Wheeler again and again with Fire and swords.

"Damn you!" Wheeler began fighting the Magma Minions hand to hand as he punched kicked and body slammed some Minions even though they got right back up.

"Dragovetti get her." Nala said.

"You got it!" Dragovetti drew his sword and ran toward Linka.

"Wheeler!" Linka screamed

"Linka!" Wheeler ran fiercely toward Dragovetti. "Fire!" Wheeler engulfed his fist with fire and began punching Dragovetti all in his chest and face but it had no effect.

"Ha ha, too bad!" Dragovetti took one of his scaly claws and grabbed Wheeler by the neck "Later Pretty boy!" Dragovetti summoned enough energy and power threw Wheeler over to where Linka was.

"Wheeler you Alright?" Linka asked crawling over to her lovers side.

"We gotta get out of here, these guys are tough." Wheeler said before noticing Linka had multiple Nitro energy burns over her body.

"Im ok, we can take these clowns."

"No your in no condition to fight we gotta retreat we need to get away from them."

"Dark Wind! Air Bullets!" Nala summoned a platoon of Bullets and fire them toward Wheeler and Linka.

"Run!" Wheeler helped Linka up as best as he could and the two began running for there lives again.

(Hope Island)

"Guys, Guys!" Topaz shouted running into the Matience hut.

"What's wrong?" Ma-ti asked

"Wheeler and Linka there gone I've searched the entire island and can't find them anywhere." Topaz stated and the team had started worrying and thinking bad thoughts.

"What? Where can they be?"

"Planeteers, Planeteers?" Gaia's voice came as she stepped into the hut. "What's wrong Topaz you've been running over the island like you lost something?"

"Wheeler and Linka are missing we checked and there gone."

"Gone but oh no he wouldn't."

"What is it Gaia?"

"I sent Wheeler to check out a energy source that keep appearing and disappearing he must have taken Linka with him."

"Ma-ti can you read there thoughts."

"I'll try Heart!" Ma-ti placed his ring near his head and viewed the panic and fear running through Wheeler and Linka's mind. "There in trouble Nala's chasing after them and she's got help there outnumbered."

"We gotta help them quick to the Eco Copter!"

"Guys that'll take to long let me try to warp us there using my Lightning."

"Topaz?" Gaia asked

"Yes Gaia?"

"Your powers may not be able to last that long to reach the park you'd best teleport yourself halfway and use the Solar Cycle's the rest of the way."

"Got it come guys!" The Planeteers left the hut and went to there Solar Cycles. "Lighting!" Topaz pointed her ring toward the sky and a portal opened up before them.

"Alright guys lets ride!" Kwame ordered and the Planeteers speeded off through Topaz's Lightning Portal.

(With Wheeler and Linka)

"Keep Running we've almost got them!" Nala shouted to her troops who had chased the two to a nearby stream located in an abundance of Trees in the park.

"Hurry Babe keep running there gaining on us." Wheeler panted as he and Linka kept running toward the stream.

"Enough of this chase. Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala shot the beam from out of her scepter.

"Radiation Ball!"

"Nitro Crash!"

"Uranium Slice!"

"Iron Crush!"

"Lead Lasso!"

"Sword Buster!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The five Metavix's, Dragovetti, Magma Minions and Nala all attacked together striking Wheeler and Linka, spiraling them through the air and they crashed into the stream.

"Y-ou Al-r-ight Ba-b-e?" Wheeler muttered while wincing in pain from all his wounds, and burns.

"Yeah im ok."

"Ha Ha, this is so satisfying im about to be rid of two annoying Planeteers and before you know it the world will bow before the Dark Planeteers and Madam Maya."

"You'll never beat us!"

"Yes I will because as far as im concerned death is about to hit the both of you, Dragovetti finish them."

"Yes Mistress." Dragovetti came closer and closer to the two waving his deadly sword in the air. "Prepare for death Planeteers."

"Earth!" A small earthquake knocked Dragovetti away from Wheeler and Linka and back over to Nala and his comrades.

"Leave them alone Nala!" Kwame yelled out from the other side from where they were as the Planeteers sped toward them at dull speed on there cycles.

"Guys!" Wheeler and Linka gave a sigh of relief at the sight of there friends coming to help them.

"What the Hell, Planeteers!"

"Everyone Ram them!" Kwame gave the order and the team ran head up into Nala and her servants injuring them.

"You bastards! My Face!" Nala observed in her mini silence mirror as he face had Motorcycle tracks all over her face. "YOU"VE RUINED MY MAKEUP, MY MASCARA AND EVEN MY LIPSTICK, THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE, TEAR THOSE BASTARDS APART!" Nala screamed

"Lets do it!" Kwame yelled and the Planeteers jumped off of there cycles and onto the battle field.

"Heart!" Ma-ti summoned heart energy in the form of a beam and struck Nala.

"!" Nala was flung up into the air and back to the ground by the attack.

"Water!" Gi summoned water from the stream coating it around her body. "Surf's up dude's!" Gi began a spinning motion like a toy top attacking numerous Magma Minions and disinergrating them.

"Alright Metavix ready to play!" Topaz said pulling out her soul dagger ready for battle

"Attack!" The five Metavix's attacked with there battle swords and Topaz began to fight back using her swords. She bested them as she dodged multiple attacks and slashed each and everyone one of the Female fighters.

"Prepare to be shocked! Lightning!" Topaz charged Lightning energy into her dagger and fired it back into a strong wave of Lightning bolts blasting all of the Metavix's.

"Sword Buster!" Dragovetti fired his sword at Kwame.

"Refection Glove!" Kwame activated his reflection gloves and the attack was reflected back at Dragovetti.

"Woah!" Dragovetti was blasted back towards Nala who was getting up from her beaten state.

"What th-e?" Nala couldn't say anything more as Dragovetti came at her at full speed and flattened her.

"Water!" Gi created a tsunami toward the Magma Minions.

"Heart!" Ma-ti filled the Tsunami with heart energy and it destroyed every last one of the soldiers in the squadron.

"Lightning!"

"Earth!" Kwame and Topaz combined Lightning and Seismic Earth Energy to create a massive energy pulse which blasted all of the Metavixs' until they fainted on the spot.

"Wheeler get Linka out of here well take care of Nala and her goon."

"Gotcha!" Wheeler grabbed Linka and the two began to run away from the battle ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Nala finally made her way from being flattened by Dragovetti and pulled out her Whip. "Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala's whip extended and wrapped around Linka's throat.

"Ack!" Linka gasped for air as her throat became crushed by the whip

"Come here." Nala then pulled the whip back bringing Linka along with here.

"Linka!" Wheeler yelled.

"Dark Wind! Air Bullets!" Nala Launched an array of bullets this time striking all of the Planeteers long enough to keep them down.

"Prepare to die, now Dragovetti!"

"Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti's claw jumped out from his Pinnacle and jolted into Linka's chest and ripped her heart clean from her chest. "Gulp, yummy!" Dragovetti swallowed Linka's heart.

"Linka!" Wheeler ran and caught Linka in his arms but before he could get a chance to see if she was alright her body disappeared.

"What th-e?" The Planeteers stood in amazement as Linka's body disappeared into thin air.

"Where's Linka?" Topaz asked hysterically

"Looking for something Planeteers!" The team looked up at Nala who was holding a Playing card with Linka's picture on it with the frame of her being in sheer pain to the point of dying.

"No way!"

"Linka!" Wheeler's eyes became enraged with red as he screamed out Linka's name to the card Nala was holding.

"Tsk, Tsk, so sad the Planeteer of Wind has lost her heart and is now apart of my collection, Lee was right this was to easy."

"Turn Linka back, this instant."

"Never, but I should remind you that the Planeteer of Wind now belongs to the Dark Dimension!" Nala and Dragovetti began laughing hysterically at the team.

"You Bitch!" Wheeler ran full speed toward Nala and Dragovetti.

"Later Losers!" Nala and Dragovetti teleported themselves from the park as soon as Wheeler got close to them and he fell to the ground.

(Dark Dimension)

Lee was watching Nala's mission through the Crystal ball. "She did excellent, one down five to go." Lee said as he cracked a crooked smile.

(With the team)

"Linka?" Ma-ti muttered

"Nala's got her." Gi stated

"What do we do guys?" Topaz asked

"Do-n't k-n-ow I do-n't kno-w." Kwame studdered

"L,L,L-inka, Lin-ka, Linka!" Wheeler screamed at the top of his lungs to the sky as tears of pain streamed from his eyes what was he going to do his only true love is now in the hands of pure evil and he felt helpless simply helpless.

To be Continued...

Alright Everyone Z here. I hope you liked this chapter it gave me an idea to get Wheeler and Linka's relationship out into the open, I'll have part to up soon so don't forget to review. Arigato!


	21. Chapter 21 Beast of the Heart Part 2

Z here everyone, im back with part 2 of the previous Chapter so sit back relax and get ready for some good reading.

Chapter 21 Beast of the Heart Part 2

(Hope island)

(Crystal Chambers)

The Planeteers had been up all night researching the last battle against the Dark Planeteers , hungry, tired and exhausted they've still found nothing in there search to help them get Linka back.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Gi frustrated at the Planet vision began banging on the keys to let out her frustrations. "Nothing, still nothing I've searched the battle over and over and still can't find anything that would stop Dragovetti."

"Gi do not give Hope, there is always an answer to the most perplexing questions you will find a way to get Linka back to normal." Gaia placed her hand on her shoulder giving her some hope in the disbelief.

"Maybe the answers right in front of us and were just missing it." Ma-ti suggested strolling over to the vision screen to watch them fight Dragovetti.

"But what can it be, that beast took Linka's heart and turned her into a card we can't possibly find a solution to that." Kwame said.

"What if the answers not what he did to her but also, are Elemental Powers could not scratch Dragovetti's armor at all, what if that's the key to saving Linka." Topaz stated

" I don't know Topaz but well find out, Gi do a full bio scan of Dragovetti's body maybe that will give us some answers as to why we could not defeat it.

"Roger that!" Gi said going back to her Planet Vision monitoring.

"Where's Wheeler, I haven't seen him all morning?" Ma-ti suddenly asked noticing that besides Gaia it was just the four of them in the room.

"He left since Linka had her heart stolen he needed to burn off some excess anger, so I told him to go someplace secure."

"If you don't mind, id like to talk to him to make sure he's okay."

"Permission granted go check on him, well keep checking things here and let you know if anything comes up."

"Ok then meet up with you later." Topaz went outside and began to board the Eco Copter to look for her friend.

"Kwame, Kwame I got something come here."

"What is it?" Kwame asked as he and Ma-ti came over to the planet vison to see what she found. "What's up?"

"Look at this." The Planet Vision zeroed in on a hidden object located behind Dragovetti's Pinnacle. "The Planet Vision spotted something in Dragovetti's Pinnacle when I did an eternal search of his body."

"So?"

"So I was able to scan the object from within, and found this." The Planet Vision then brought up the image of the reactor inside his body. "This is an Anti-Elemental Reactor, according to the scanner Dragovetti was being energized by this Reactor which apparently repels all Pure Elements."

"So that's Wheeler and Linka were forced to run instead being able to destroy it."

"But we still don't know how to defeat it." Ma-ti stated

"Way ahead of you, the reactor is drawing off energy from certain Transmitter Locations which power it, in order to destroy that reactor Im going to have to create a Disruptor once I've located the Transmitters and collected some Data."

"How Longs that gonna take?"

"A while."

"That's still good Gi now that we have the info we can start planning our next moves and hope that we can get Linka back, right?"

"Right!" Ma-ti and Gi agreed with Kwame

(Dark Dimension)

"Pathetic fools." Lee spoke in to the madam's Crystal Ball as he watched the Planeteers devise a counter plan. "They think they could beat us that easily then they got another thing coming."

"Relax Lee, those Planet Punks wouldn't dare attack back, especially Wheeler not as long as we've got Linka in our Grasp." Nala smiled while peering into the playing card which was formerly Linka herself.

"That doesn't mean they won't try." Lira said

"She's right there tricky enough to just fight us back even with Linka in our grasps." Inferno agreed

"We should begin the next phase of our plans while there still to fragile to defend themselves, it's only the right thing to do." Ty suggested

"Relax my comrades I've got this."

"Oh do you Lee?" Suddenly thunder crackling was heard in the dimension and a beam of Dark Light appeared before them and soon turned into Madam Maya's.

"Madam Maya?" The Dark Planeteers quickly got themselves back together and saluted there mistress.

"Exactly so what's been going on I lay down for sleep for two weeks and you've already got the Planeteers defeated?"

"No Madam we-."

"No need to explain I've been watching this little chess game between that Dark Servant and the Planeteers and I must say im impressed, but you do have another plan."

Suddenly Inferno, Ty , Nala and Lira all looked at Lee with a very shady look. "Well do we?" They all shouted

"Yes I've got a plan and soon this world will be at our mercy just wait and see."

"It better, carry on." The Madam Said before retreating to her throne to where he crystal ball was located.

(China)

(Deserted Clearing)

"Fire!" Wheeler charged up his energy into his fist and punched a nearby object apparently Wheeler was in a clearing practicing his Fire attacks on random stone built columns, as there were burned flame pieces all over the place and the smell of brimstone filled the air.

"Concentrate, relax feel pain, feel anger, feel Fire!" Wheeler shot out another ball of fire destroying a dozen stone columns in one shot.

"Time again, ready Fire!" Wheeler this time created Rings of Fire toward the other stone column which began giving off more flames than expected as it heralded toward it.

"Yes keep going burn it!" About a few yards from where the stone columns were a bolt of Lightning intercepted the fire destroying it. "What the?" Wheeler gazed over once the smoke from the fire cleared and gazed that Topaz had stopped his attack.

"Wheeler, what are you doing?" Topaz asked as she looked at the stone columns burnt down to the ground and ash everywhere.

"Training, what does it look like." He payed no heed to her and turned his head

"Your destroying Stone Columns, some of these may be thousands of years old plus some of this may be my heritage I don't want it to be burned."

"Too bad, I need to let out the fire express what im feeling and a few stone columns doesn't matter anyway, Fire!" Wheeler shot out several fireballs at some more stone columns that were away from Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz pulled out the soul Dagger and generated another shield at the Stone Columns protecting them from harm. "Im not going to let you take your anger out on Cultural things."

"Who's gonna stop me?" Wheeler questioned as his eyes became red and his kept a battle stance as his fists were covered with fire waiting to be thrown.

"I will!" Topaz raised her Soul dagger and Lightning crackled in the sky as her eyes glowed a fierce angry Gold color.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, two of the Planeteers were about to strike at one another even though they had a bigger problem at hand. "Damn!" Wheeler suddenly stopped his fire power and knelled down on the ground before him. "What's happening to me?"

Seeing his frustration Topaz powered down her Lightning. "It's your powers Wheeler your Fire Element is taking control of you."

"Im sorry Topaz, I truly am it's just that I couldn't protect Linka, and now she's been captured by the Dark Planeteers who knows what they'll do to her, if only I had been a little bit stronger maybe I could've saved her."

"It's not your fault The Dark Planeteers overwhelmed you guys, it's not your fault Linka was captured you didn't mean for this to happen."

"But why am I feeling so angry and full of rage."

"When you feel that kind of Emotion your Fire powers react to it making them more dangerous and unpredictable to what effects it might have on you."

"So what do I do?" He asked

"Just hang in there pal, were already working on something to get Linka back and defeat Dragovetti, just don't give up remember were Planeteers we can face any challenge right?"

Saddened Wheeler looked up to his smiling friend and managed to crack a small smile. "Right!"

(Dark Dimension)

While Wheeler and Topaz were enjoying a friendship moment, Madam Maya was observing them through her Crystal ball. "Well well what do we have here Wheeler and Topaz out in the open, they're completely defenseless we should attack them."

"Way ahead of you Madam, Inferno!" Lee called out to Inferno who came out from the next room after having left when the madam arrived.

"What is it?"

"Wheeler and Topaz there completely defenseless we need to gain more hearts for Dragovetti im sending you to do that."

"Sure, I'll make sure the Planeteers wished they never tangled with us."

(With Wheeler and Topaz)

"Thanks for bringing me to my senses Topaz without you I'd probably would have lost it."

"Don't worry dude together well get Linka back and defeat those Dark creeps again, so don't worry everything is gonna be fine."

"Hope so, by the way I never did get a chance to try out my armor-."

"Here!" Topaz threw Wheeler the armor change belt with the Planet symbol on.

"How exactly does this work?" He asked eying the strange piece of futuristic equipment.

"Just watch you might learn something. Armor on Now!" Topaz pressed the button on her planet belt creating before Wheeler her Gold Planeteer Uniform/Armor.

"Woah!" Wheeler's eyes and mouth awed in amazement as Topaz's transformation became ament.

"I know right, I took forever but the suits are complete, go ahead and try yours."

"Alright!" Wheeler slapped the belt on over his waist. "Armor on Now!" Wheeler did the same as Topaz and his body became covered in a fiery red metallic armor. "Cool, dude this rad man."

"I know rig-." Topaz couldn't finish her sentence as some one blasted Fire at the two while they were talking.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Planeteers!" Inferno called out to the two while waving his blade ready to fight but he wasn't alone he had Dragovetti with him and several Magma Minions as Backup soldiers.

"Inferno, you bastard!" Wheeler's eyes locked on with his Good Fire to evil fire. "Give me back Linka this instant!"

"Not in a million years flame boy this time were gonna settle this Man to Man and you'll never see your little girlfriend again."

"If your so tough then why do you need your lackeys here."

"Oh where are my manners there a gift for you little lady, Dragovetti, Magma Minions attack!" Inferno gave the command and the team of goons attacked.

"Ready or not here I come!" Dragovetti flew into the air and landed on Topaz knocking here away from Wheeler.

"Topaz!" Wheeler began to run to her aid.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno created a enormous flame around Wheeler separating him from Topaz. "No interfering this time your gonna die!"

"Gimme your best shot! Fire!" Wheeler began attacking by drawing heat from the Atmosphere and turning it into a laser to Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Heat Twister!" Inferno called fourth Heat like Wheeler did and formed it into a tornado clashing with his Laser until the two burned each other out.

"What the my Fire!"

"Like my new attack I've been practicing!" Inferno laughed "Now time for you to die!" Inferno lunged at Wheeler, blade in one hand, Crackling fire in the other.

"Not this time!" Wheeler raised his hand and a bright flash knocked inferno back away from him.

"What the Hell was that?" Inferno quickly got up from what had hit him and brought his attention to notice Wheeler had also had a sword created from fire in his hand. "Well well well it looks like I wasn't the only one who's been practicing."

"You got that right!" Wheeler gave him and hateful look before raising his fire sword up to him.

"Bring it Flaming Fool!" Inferno charged at Wheeler with his blade

"Gladly!" Wheeler charged back as the two ran face into each other sword against blade.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno fired his burning laser toward Wheeler.

"Fire!" Wheeler thought quickly conjuring eight fireballs that circled around him and absorbed the laser energy on impact. "Take that!" Wheeler took the Fireballs and redirected them back at Inferno.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno also thought quickly ad he used his blades fire power to disperse the fireballs. "Not bad for an amateur. Dark Fire! Blaze! Inferno created a massive blaze at Wheeler.

"Fire!" Wheeler used his fire sword to create a second blaze at Inferno's blaze which collided and burnt each other out.

"Were equally matched Inferno."

"Totally, so what do you say, you give up and I might even let you stay in the same card as Linka was trapped in." Inferno taunted but that wasn't such a good idea as soon as Wheeler heard Linka's name his eye became fierce like an animal right before its about to kill it's prey.

"You die Now!" Wheeler yelled as he sprang up in the air and jousted at Inferno.

"So be it then, dude!" Inferno brought back his blade again and the two warriors of flame began to battle again fire against fire.

(With Topaz)

"Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti fired his pinnacle claw right for Topaz's chest.

As she was down.

"Lightning!" Topaz generated a energy shield preventing his claw from reaching her. " Now take this!" Topaz sprang up into the Air and slashed Dragovetti in the face with her dagger.

"Dammit! My eyes!" Dragovetti clenched his now slashed visor in his hand revealing his blood red eyes which were staring at Topaz. "Magma Minions, get her!" He commanded his troops making them fall into a swarm to go against Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz charged energy at her feet judo kicking numerous Magma Minions as they fought her.

"Blast her!" Dragovetti ordered as the Magma Minions fired molten lava at Topaz's body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Topaz became engorged in flames. "Lightning!" This time she turned into pure Lightning jolting herself out of the flames.

"Oh crap!"

"Nice try but I've got you matched. Lightning!" Topaz returned herself into Lightning and blasted herself at Dragovetti.

"Sword Buster!" Dragovetti redirected Topaz's Lightning energy and reflected it reverting her back to normal form.

"Darn this guy is tough." Topaz muttered to herself. "Lightning!" Topaz summoned storm clouds of Lightning overhead. "Take this!" Just as soon as she was about to hit back she felt weakness hit her entire body. " No not now I can't lose power now I need it." Topaz's body gave off Gold energy as she slummed to the floor from the Life Energy Drain.

"Finally I got you!" Dragovetti grabbed Topaz by the throat and held her up high.

"Le-t m-e g-o, ac-k!" Topaz s struggled to get threw his giant claws crushing her neck. "Say goodbye Girly, Magma Minions attack!" The magma minions launched more lava at Topaz.

"Noooo!" Topaz was blasted repeatedly with Lava until she was blasted out of Dragovetti's claw and up into the air.

"Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti's pinnacle claw emerged once again and submerged itself into Topaz's chest ripping out her heart and bringing it back to him.

"Wh-ee-ler!" Topaz faintly whispered before her entire body was lost to Dragovetti's heart spell.

(With Wheeler)

"Topaz!" Wheeler took his attention off of Inferno and noticed his comrade had lost her heart to Dragovetti.

"Bad Move! Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot out his fire like laser blasting Wheeler.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wheeler went flying threw the air and made a crash landing on the hard ground.

"Ah I can feel my strength returning!" Dragovetti braced himself as he began glowing again until he evolved into a even more powerful form. This time Dragovetti's body had taken a new form. His long claws had developed into blasters, he became protected by samurai armor on most of his body and his arms and legs were engulfed with spikes like a porcupine, his sword was three times bigger than before and his ugly face was exposed to anyone who'd dare look him in the eye.

"Oh crap!" Wheeler yelped as he scooted away from Dragovetti in his new form.

"Excellent!" Inferno said smirking. "He's reached a new power level."

"Im stronger than before flame boy, so prepare to join your friends." Dragovetti inched closer and closer to Wheeler.

"No!"

"Time to Die!" Dragovetti raised his sword to strike Wheeler head on, the feeling of death all over Wheeler's body and mind.

"Water!" Suddenly as Dragovetti began to strike the entire clearing was covered in a dense icy fog which was so thick you couldn't see anything.

"What the Hell, Magma Minions get him!" Inferno commanded but the Magma minions we just as confused as he was as they ran into one another threw the thick fog.

"What's going on?" Wheeler questioned as the fog entered before his face.

"Wheeler lets go." He heard the voice of Gi who helped him up to his feet. "We gotta get out of here before the fog wares out."

"Gotcha."

"Alright Kwame Now!" Gi said and before anyone new it Wheeler and Gi found a rope in the midst and climbed on it which lead to the Geo cruiser overhead in the air.

"You guys ok?" Ma-ti asked pulling them into the crater.

"Just fine but they got Topaz, we gotta get out of here."

"You got it, hit it Kwame!"

"Got it." Kwame floored the Geo cruiser and it speeded off into the air leaving a strong wind which blew away all the fog.

"Damn you Planeteers!" Inferno yelled as he noticed the Geo cruiser flying away from the battle ground.

(Dark Dimension)

"Oh darn, there getting away!" Nala whined as she viewed what Inferno was seeing through the Silence Mirror.

"Lee your plan is losing traction." The Madam tapped her staff on the ground and gave Lee the evil eye.

"Don't worry Madam, they won't get to far all monitor there every moves until we can get them again."

"You'd better or else your plan is about to blow up in your face."

(Geo cruiser)

"Damn, first Linka and now Topaz why does this keep happening!" Wheeler muttered angrily to himself while he banged on the seat next to him.

Ma-ti gave his friend some reassurance "Wheeler it's not your fault Dragovetti is too powerful for any of us to handle on our own."

"So how do we defeat that thing then?"

"Gi's been working on a disruptor to get rid of that Anti-Elemental Reactor inside Dragovetti's armor so we can fight back." Kwame said.

Gi went to the back of the Geo cruiser storing unit and brought out several objects on a metal saucer like object that were covered by a tarp "Right, feast your eyes on this." Gi pulled back the tarp to reveal her invention. Apparently she had created six mini handheld submachine/stun guns, guns that were painted white, red and black. They had three shooting nozzles that were connected it one bigger shooting nozzle and each was engraved with the Planet symbol on it.

"What the heck are these?" Ma-ti and Wheeler asked eying the strange intentions.

Gi chuckled slightly at there curiosity. "These are my latest invention, boys say hello to the Maxi-Slingers."

"Maxi-slingers?"

"Yes the Maxi-Slingers are special Machine disruptors that can completely destroy any machines techno system."

"Excellent Gi, this is just what we need to destroy that beast Dragovetti."

"Unfortunately there not operational yet, I've only gathered data on five of the transmitters I need the sixth one, and then I need to input into the Maxi-slingers once we get back to Hope island ."

"Where's the sixth one at?" Kwame asked

"Niagra Falls, all I need to due is get the Data from that and were good to go."

"Alright then sit back I'll have us there in a flash." Kwame said as he piloted the Geo Cruiser in the western direction heading to the United States.

(Niagra Falls)

20 minutes later the Team reaches the platform for tourists that overlook Niagra falls. "Were here guys." Kwame announced as he set the Geo cruiser to automatic hover over the falls.

"Alright then, time to get to work."

"What's the game plan?"

"Me and Ma-ti are gonna tap into the Transmitters system using my laptop and upload it onto this disk and when we get back to Hope island well load it up to the weapons."

"Alright then be careful well monitor from up here."

"Lets go Ma-ti!" Gi and Ma-ti proceeded to climb the latter down to the tourists falls platform which was underneath the sixth transmitter.

Gi and Ma-ti set the Laptop down underneath where the transmitter was in the sky, and typed in a few keys. "Computer set Gi."

"Alright then scan!" Gi set the scanner up on the Computer as it gathered encrypted Data of the transmitter which was displayed on the screen.

"Once it's done loading onto the disk we can get out of here." Gi said watching her back encase anything happens.

(Dark Dimension)

"There gonna mess up everything, Lee do something!" Madam Maya yelled in sheer panic.

"Don't worry Madam." Lee picked up his mini silence mirror and peered into it. "Inferno the Planet punks are at Niagara falls get them and steal there hearts now before they ruin everything."

(Niagra Falls)

"Computer scan at 100% Scan complete." Gi's Laptop said once it gathered all the information was inputted into the disk.

"Alright Ma-ti, all done lets get back."

"Attack!"

Gi and Ma-ti heard Inferno's voice and before they knew it Magma Minions had appeared in front of them along with Dragovetti. "Oh No!" Ma-ti yelped

(Geo cruiser)

"Dude it's Inferno, he's back!" Kwame said as he and Wheeler viewed there friends from the monitor.

(Niagra Falls)

"Im afraid you Planet Punks aren't going anywhere, Dragovetti steal that disk and there hearts."

"With Pleasure, Pinnacle claw!" Dragovetti quickly fired his Pinnacle claw at the two Planeteers.

"Wheeler, Kwame Catch!" Gi thought quickly before the Claw got to her and threw the Laptop and disk up in the air toward the Geo cruiser.

"NO!" Inferno flew up to try to catch the Technical devices

(Geo cruiser)

"Got it!" Kwame caught the Laptop and disk in his hand before Inferno got it.

(Niagra Falls)

Even those Wheeler and Kwame caught Gi's Laptop and the disk, Gi and Ma-ti got the short end of the stick because Dragovetti's claw stole there hearts and swallowed them. "That's good eating!" Dragovetti licked his lips from his previous feast of two hearts for the price of one.

(Geo Cruiser)

"No, not Gi and Ma-ti too." Wheeler watched as his friends lost there hearts and faded like Topaz and Linka.

"Dude we can't help them we gotta go now."

"Fine just get us out of here before we end up like them."

"Right!" Kwame floored the Geo cruiser into Maximum speed to escape from Inferno and his henchmen.

(Niagra Falls)

"Damn they got away, no matter they'll be back!" Inferno snarled at the fact that the two escape at first but then looked at the now card form of Gi and Ma-ti that allowed him to crack an evil smirk.

(Dark Dimension)

"Perfect absolutely Perfect, four Planeteers down two more to go!" Madam Maya laughed heartfully. "Lee your plan is gradually being more successful, each minute Dragovetti grows stronger and soon he wont be able to be destroyed."

"And now the Planeteers cannot summon Captain Planet since they lost there hearts."

"The Plan is about to get better im about to give those two an offer they can't refuse."

(Hope Island)

The two remaining Planeteers landed the Geo cruiser directly onto the sandy beach of Hope island and began to rush to the Crystal Chambers.

"Dude hurry we gotta install this data into the Maxi-slingers so we can save everybody before it's too late."

Before Kwame and Wheeler reached the crystal chambers entrance out of nowhere the sand below them created a giant sand wall trapping them on all four sides.

"Were trapped!" Wheeler panicked as he examined the sand walls which enclosed him next to his friend.

"Hello Planeteers!" Lee's voice filled the small sand tomb and the two glared up above them to find him hovering over them.

"Lee!" Kwame and Wheeler gave death looks at the Dark Planeteer.

"You Sneaky Snake, I should Burn you to a crisp for what you and your friends did to Linka!" Wheeler raised his ring to Lee ready to fire at will.

"Shoot me if you must, if you do then I'll destroy those cards that your friends are trapped in!"

"Wait!" Wheeler lowered his attack position "Where are our friends."

"Oh there safe for now, Dragovetti's heart stealing spell turned them into playing cards, they'll be safe as long as you do what we say!"

"Depends what it is!"

"I'll give you two an ultimatum, you either hand over the Golden Diamond, the crystal star and the spirit scroll or I'll destroy those cards and kill your friends."

Kwame's eyes got bigger at the request shuttering at the kind of damage that the Dark Planeteers could do with all of the Mystic Treasures. "But we can't do that!"

"You have no choice, bring the Items to the old Quarry where we had the race against you within the next hour and well hand over your friends, if not then well destroy your friends."

"No!"

"You can't!"

"I will remember bring me those items or you can say goodbye to your friends forever, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lee began to laugh evilly before teleporting away and destroying the sand wall that the two were trapped in.

"Linka, gone forever I can't let that happen Kwame, I just can't!"

"Wheeler get a hold of yourself, look we can't hand over the Mystic Treasures or the Spirit Scroll under any circumstances, if we do well be jeopardizing the entire world, look I'll we gotta do is load up this data into the Maxi-Slingers in that time I'll form a plan, so just cool it!"

"Alright I understand!"

"Alright I'll be done with these in a few so hang tight." Kwame grabbed the equipment and rushed inside the Crystal Chambers.

"Lin-ka?" Wheeler whispered to himself as a small tear formed in his eye but he was so strong that he did not let it flow down.

(Dark Dimension)

"Looks like your plan is deforming Lee, the Planeteers don't seem to be budging with your demands at all."

"Inferno how you underestimate me, Kwame may be strong willed but I know that Wheeler's not once he's been properly scared into submission."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Inferno asked

"Simple Lira!" Lee called out to Lira and she strolled into the Main Chamber.

"Yeah Lee, you rang?"

"Remember what we talked about early, well I want you to do it."

"Oh you mean make Wheeler crazy enough until he comes after us?"

"Right, now get to it and make sure nothing goes wrong with this plan."

"Okie Dokie Lee you can count on me." Lira giggled right before she teleported herself from the Chamber.

(Hope Island)

(Skies)

Following Lee's orders Lira brings herself to the skies looming over Hope island as Wheeler was walking on the beach. " Oh poor flame boy is looking sad, well better increase his sadness and loom him over to the darkness. Dark Heart!" Lira fired a dark yellow beam which hit Wheeler's mind as he was walking.

(Beach)

"What the Hell!" Wheeler grabbed his head in utter pain as he began to blank out.

(Wheeler's mind)

Wheeler opened his eyes to find himself standing on complete Darkness which was all around him not a spec of light could be found anywhere. "Where am I, Kwame dude you hear?"

"Wheeler! Help!" Linka's voice filled the dense air of the blackness prompting him to turn around.

"Linka!" Wheeler observed only to find Linka surrounded by a group of Magma Minions and Nala.

"Wheeler help me!" Linka screamed as Magma Minions began firing fire balls at her burning her all over her body.

"No!" Wheeler began to rush forward but as he ran forward the image became farther and farther away. "Let her go! Fire!" Wheeler fired a fire stream toward Nala but the fire reversed around creating an cage around him.

"Prepare to watch her die, Wheeler!" Nala smirked at Linka who was burned badly over her face and her body to the point where she was bleeding intensely.

"Dark Scepter Blast!" Nala aimed her scepter and stabbed it right into Linka's stomach.

"NO, LINKA!" Tears began streaming down his face as Linka collapsed to the ground.

"Wh-e-elr, p-lea-se he-lp!" Linka gasp for air as Nala scepter plunged deeper into her stomach.

"That's enough, finish her!" Nala disappeared into the blackness as the Magma Minions threw Lava to the ground setting Linka on fire.

"No!" "STOP IT LINKA!" Wheeler pounded on the cage in anger and regret as he watched the Magma Minions dance around Linka who was being burned to death.

"No, Please make it stop Please!"

"You know what you need to do."

Wheeler looked in the distance only to find that the gruesome scene and the cage was gone. "Who said that!"

"I did!" Wheeler looked up this time noticing that Lira was moving back and forth on a swing in the darkness throwing rose petals over him. "Poor Wheeler if you don't do as Lee says that will be the fate of the one you love."

"This was all an illusion?"

"Exactly created by my Dark Heart powers you like?" She asked

"No, not at all that was cruel!"

"Well that was only an illusion if you don't want that to happen for real than I suggest you get going Nala is very anxious to kill her counterpart before sundown."

"Please Lira I beg you stop her."

"I'll do my part just remember to do yours, later Flame boy!" Lira gave one last laugh as her swing went out of the dimension.

(Back at the Beach)

Wheeler opened his eyes to find that Lira was telling the truth and that it wasn't his imagination. "I gotta do this." Wheeler muttered right before he headed to the Crystal Chambers.

(Crystal Chambers)

Kwame worked constantly to finish the Maxi-Slingers as the Data was at 90% "Come on just a little bit more and we can get the others back." He kept tweaking with the Laptop controls to get them to go faster. "Come on!" "Come on!"

"Kwame, Kwame!" Gaia came rushing into the crystal chambers to Kwame's side.

"Gaia is something wrong?"

"Yes I came back in from feeding the island animals and the Crystal passage to the vault was opened, the Mystic Items and the Scroll are gone."

"What!"

"Yes and I have a feeling Wheeler took th-." Before Gaia could finish the Goddess and the Planeteer heard the engine of the Geo Cruiser outside.

"Oh no!" Kwame and Gaia rushed outside only to find Wheeler in the Geo cruiser and flying off toward the skies.

"He's gone off to give up the Mystic Items I gotta stop him." Kwame went back to the laptop to find it at 100% completion of all Data.

"Good Luck Kwame and Remember I will be with you in spirit." Gaia stated waving goodbye to him.

"Thanks Gaia, I'll follow him in the Eco Sub and take my Solar Cycle the rest of the way." Kwame boarded the sub and began to track the Geo cruiser as he left the island.

( Dark Dimension)

"Well my job is done Lee, Wheeler is bringing you the Mystic Treasures as we speak anything else?"

"Nope, I got the rest of this plan, Nala you ready?" Lee asked

"Yeah Im ready I'll get in position, Wheeler wont know what hit him when he arrives." Nala said

(The Quarry)

The Geo cruiser lands directly about half a mile from the center of the Rocky Land formation, slowly Wheeler approaches the center of the sandy quarry carrying the Mystic Treasures and the Spirit Scroll unaware of what is about to happen. "Alright you Dark Dumbbells im here and I brought the stuff now let the others go!"

"Good Boy, Bravo, Totally Super!" Nala's laugh filled Wheeler's head as she brought herself before him with her whip and the Playing Cards in hand. "Lee promised to keep his end of the bargain so he will."

"Then let my friends go now!"

"Not so fast Flame Boy, set those objects in the center of the quarry and back away slowly."

Wheeler Paused for a moment locking eyes with the witch of wind before saying. "Fine." He crept up to the center of the Quarry placed the Box and the scroll there and backed away to avoid any conflict.

"Thank You!" Nala swooped down picking up the items within her sharp claws. "Here you go!" She then threw the playing cards down onto the ground.

"Yes!" Wheeler said excitedly and began running to reach the cards.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Once again a wall of Fire came before Wheeler and his friends as Inferno attacked.

"Inferno!" Wheeler looked up to notice Inferno, Lee, Ty, Lira, Dragovetti and Metavix across from him. "What's going on you have your Items the deal was that you'd let them go."

"We lied, now that we have the treasures there's no use in us keeping you nuisances alive anymore so were going to burn those cards killing your friends."

"No!" Wheeler jumped within the flames and grabbed the cards before they were destroyed.

"Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala threw her Whip around Wheelers neck. "Get over her!" She throttled him quickly in the air and back on the ground getting him out of the flames.

"Dark Shield Slash!" Lee threw his shield at the now free Wheeler slashing him making him drop the cards.

"Finish him off! Do it now Dragovetti!" Nala ordered to Dragovetti.

"Got it boss, Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti's claw came out and dove into Wheeler's chest bringing out his heart. "Another good one! Hah!" Dragovetti swallowed Wheeler's heart and his body glowed red with energy

"Yes, Yes, we did it!" Lee threw up his fist in victory as so did the rest of the Dark Planeteers but there victory was short lived as they heard a motorcycle engine and looked up to see Kwame riding in the Quarry on his Solar Cycle.

"Kw-ame, D-u-de sto-p th-em." Wheeler whispered pain right before his body became encased in a playing card like the others.

"Wheeler!" Kwame stopped the Motorcycle only to see his friend vanish into nothingness.

"Enjoy seeing your friend disappear Kwame!" Lee laughed aiming his ring ready for attack against his counterpart.

"Get ready because your about to join him." Inferno added.

"No, I will avenge my friends, armor on Now!" Kwame pressed his Planet Belt creating his green Stealth Suit.

"Your mine!" Dragovetti stomped his foot on the ground causing a seismic wave to rumble across the rocks.

"Wha-t, woah!" The rumble knocked Kwame off of the rock and he came plummeting down at a unsafe speed.

"Time for Lunch!" Dragovetti positioned himself ready to take Kwame's heart as soon as he landed.

"Offffff!" Kwame feel with a loud crash to the ground.

"Pinnacle Claw!" Dragovetti fired his claw at Kwame which went into his chest but Kwame grabbed the claw making it stop moving. "Let go of my claw earth boy you might as well give it up you've lost."

"You can't have my heart I won't let you!"

"Too Late!" Dragovetti increased his power making Kwame's grip lose more and more on the claw and he lost more feeling of his heart.

"Take this!" Kwame pulled out the Maxi-Slinger and aimed it at Dragovetti. "Element Laser!" Kwame pulled the trigger on the Maxi-Slinger and it fired a normal range shot.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dragovetti was blasted back and his claw disappeared from Kwame's chest.

"Alright it worked!"

"Huh!" The Dark Planeteers gasped in astonishment as Dragovetti's Powers failed and his Pinnacle began glowing with evil black energy.

"Now's my Chance!" Kwame jumped up and swung his foot in the air. "Earth!" Kwame charged his foot with Seismic Energy as he kicked Dragovetti's pinnacle destroying it.

"No, my Pinnacle!" Dragovetti whined as hearts began erupting from his pinnacle and started flying back to there owners wherever they where.

"Yes!" Kwame watched as five hearts were returned back to his teammates who turned back to normal instantly.

"What happened?" Linka asked looking around

"Were free!" Ma-ti shouted

"The plan worked!" Gi added

"Kwame you did it!" Topaz yelled running toward him and so did the others.

"Guys suit up, so we can take out this trash!"

" Armor on now!" Topaz, Gi, Ma-ti, and Wheeler pressed there planet belts bringing forth there stealth suits

"Wait I don't have one of those, what are they?" Linka asked noticing everyone was in stealth suits except here.

"No time to explain, put this on Babe!" Wheeler stated throwing Linka her planet belt which she quickly put on her waist.

"Armor on Now!" Linka followed the others and her body quickly became suited with her Metallic white armor.

"Guys here!" Kwame quickly handed off the rest of the Maxi-Slingers to his teammates.

"On no!" Lira gasped and hid behind Ty. "There back what do we do?"

Ty shook his head in utter disgust and awe "This was Lee's plan let him finish it, were outta here." Ty and Lira disappeared leaving the battle field to there comrades.

"Dragovetti get back up and kill them!"

"Right!" Dragovetti quickly recovered from his blast and got back up charging at full speed toward the Planeteers.

"Planeteers fire at will!"

"Right! Element Laser!" The team aimed there weapons and fired an enormous team blast.

"Nooooooooo!" Dragovetti was engulfed with the beams as they swelled inside his body. "You Bastards!" Dragovetti's chest sparked and exploded as the Anti-Elemental Reactor plunged out of his chest and burst into flames destroying it.

"Yes we did it!"

"You still got us to deal with!" Lee, Inferno, Nala and five Metavix's jumped in front of Dragovetti.

"Attack!" The Planeteers sprung into danger as they each took on one of the Dark Goons.

"Get her!" Metavix jumped into the scene to take on Topaz.

"Come on, get some!" Topaz brought out her Soul Dagger. "Time for some Martial arts."

"Lead Lasso!" The black Metavix fired her Lasso at Topaz who flipped backwards three times and grabbed the Lasso.

"Take this!" Topaz swung the Lasso with the black Metavix attached to it and swung her into the others.

"Nitro Crash!" The lime green Metavix fired lime green energy at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a shield of Lightning using her dagger and ring. "Prepare to be shocked!" She was quick turning the Lightning shield into multiple beams of energy at the warriors.

"What's happening?" The girls became entrapped within the Lightning beams.

"Lightning, Soul Dagger!" Topaz charged her Dagger and stabbed the main Metavix in the chest.

"You, Bitc-, ahh!" Metavix became surrounded in Lightning and her clones melted into a strange silver liquid.

(With Linka and Gi)

"Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala slashed her whip across the field again and again trying to kill Linka and Gi.

"Gi now!" Linka shouted running up to Gi who was crotched on the ground.

"Right!" Gi lifted Linka up in the air making her fly up high.

"Wind!" Linka summoned the rest of the her wind powers to levitate herself in the air as if she was flying.

"Huh!" Nala stopped attacking and focused her attention on the fling Linka.

"Water!" Gi conjured water from the ground and forced it back at Nala in the force of a giant wave.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nala was blasted into the air like a rag doll.

"My turn!" Linka flew over to the suspended Nala and began attacking her with numerous punches and kicks to different places on her body.

"Bitch!" Nala struck back trying to strangle Linka with her claws.

"Not this time!" Linka grabbed Nala's hands and forced them behind her back roughly so she couldn't move. "This is for keeping me in that card!" Linka swung Nala around and around in the air like a top until she threw her toward the ground like a bullet.

"Water!" Gi summoned humidity from the air that was so cold it froze Nala as she came crashing down to the Quarry ground. She was now a complete block of ice.

"Good job Gi!" Linka waved and shouted

"No one messes with us!" Gi added smiling at Nala's frozen state.

(With Wheeler and Ma-ti)

Wheeler and Ma-ti had there own fight to attend to as Inferno made it difficult for them wit his Dark Fire attacks which could've fryed you to a crisp if you weren't careful.

"Fire!" Wheeler fired back at his counter part with endless fireballs.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno's blaze came together and began to overpower Wheeler's fire balls.

"Wheeler!" Ma-ti examined his friend going head up against Inferno. "I' ll help you!" Ma-ti pulled out his Maxi-Slinger and began to fire repeatedly. "Element Laser!"

"Ah oh!" Inferno gulped as he was pelted by Ma-ti's Maxi-Slinger and Wheeler's fire balls again and again.

"Ma-ti ready to take this clown down!"

"Ready!"

"Ok now im mad!" Inferno managed to get his strength back and got back up to his feet.

"Gotcha!" Ma-ti jumped on top of Inferno's back.

"Get off of me."

"Never, Heart!" Ma-ti put his hand on Inferno's forehead generating pure energy in his mind.

"No, stop that, punk, stop it!" Inferno slumped back to the ground as Ma-ti's heart power on his mind was to much for him.

"Wheeler now!" Ma-ti said jumping off of Inferno's back.

"You got it!" Wheeler jumped in the air generating his fire sword.

"Huh?"

"This is for Linka, Fire!" Wheeler slashed his sword over Inferno again and again until he started leaving burn marks on his armor.

"My turn, Heart!" Ma-ti ran full force at Inferno with his heart energy over his body. "Take this!" Ma-ti's power surged him through Inferno's body weakening him with heart energy until he fell unconscious.

"Alright good job little buddy!" Wheeler said slapping Ma-ti five.

"Thanks."

(With Kwame)

"Pinnacle Claw!"

"Dark Earth! Stone Crusher!" Dragovetti and Lee combined attack to overwhelm Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame used his powers to make his body sink into the rocks of the quarry ground making there attacks miss.

" He's mine!" Dragovetti launched himself at Kwame with his sword as he came up from the ground.

"Not this time, Earth!" Kwame grabbed Dragovetti with super strength by using Earth. "Hey Lee here's a present for ya!" Kwame did a 360 turn and swung Dragovetti into Lee's Direction.

"Oh crap!" Lee gulped before 500 pounds of Dragovetti crushed him.

"Earth!" Kwame gathered seismic energy and forced it back in an immense Earthquake knocking Lee over to his defeated comrades.

"You lose again Lee!" Wheeler said as he and the others joined Kwame.

(Dark Dimension)

"This is too embarrassing to watch." Lira covered her eyes after watching the Planeteers defeat her comrades. "Wada we do?"

"I knew Lee would mess this up, thankfully I have a backup plan." Ty held up his hand generating a small silver ball.

"What's that?"

" A Drago-Grenade It's created with heart energy to make Dragovetti evolve into his next form."

"Oh throw it throw it."

"As you wish." Ty opened up a Dark portal two inches away from him. "Go!" Ty threw the grenade threw the portal.

(The Quarry)

"I refuse to be defeated by you punks." Dragovetti said as he prepared himself to fight back. The Portal then opened behind him and latched to his head.

"What's that?" Topaz asked

"Don't know but it doesn't look good."

The Drago-Grenade on Dragovetti's head opened up and red heart energy started flowing out into his Pinnacle. "Power, Power this is Exactly what I need."

"He's getting some kind of energy boost."

"That's right Planeteers im evolving and getting more stronger by the second." The Heart energy swallowed Dragovetti with intense power creating his next form. His entire body had evolved into another creature, his skin was half Molten Magma, Half Stone, and Half Charcoal. His miniature sword had been upgraded to an three tipped flaming spear. He had three Dragon Heads with the Pinnacle below his neck and giant bat like wings.

"Oh no." Linka gulped

"Dragovetti kill them, were outta here." Lee waved his hand and teleported him and his now incapacitated comrades from the battle field.

"Yes Master, well Planeteers ready to die. Pinnacle Fire!" Dragovetti's Pinnacle shot out Flame throwers making it to hot for the team to handle.

"Water!" Gi tried to summon some water from the ground but the heat evaporated all the moisture. "Kwame he's too powerful wadda we do."

"Pinnacle Spear!" Dragovetti stabbed his spear into the ground creating shock waves.

"Ahhhhh!" The team became attacked repeatedly by the shock waves.

"Kwame we need Cap now."

"Right let our powers Combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The powers came together and formed the crystal body of Cap. "By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!"

"Captain Planet get ready." Topaz said throwing the soul dagger in his direction. "Lightning!" Topaz let out her gold beam hitting the dagger which broke into Cap's armor.

"By the power of the Soul Dagger I am Ultra Planet!"

"Go Planet!" The team shouted

"Woah Planeteers looks like you've gotten yourself into a snag, but don't worry im here to help."

" Feel the heat Planet, Pinnacle Fire!" Dragovetti shot triple the fire power at Cap which he easily avoided by doing numerous flips and rotations.

"Chill Out Dragovetti!" Ultra Planet created a blizzard which covered half of the field but when it cleared he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Wheeler asked

"Lookie, Lookie!" Dragovetti came from out of nowhere and tackled Ultra Planet to the ground. "Im hungry give me your heart, Pinnacle Claw!" All three of Dragovetti's Pinnacles came out but couldn't get into Cap's chest because of his armor.

"Get off me!" Ultra Planet grabbed Dragovetti by the Pinnacle and slammed him to the ground.

"Damn you Planet! Pinnacle Spear!" Dragovetti swung his spear at Ultra Planet again and again but Cap was quicker dodging each and every attack.

"I know just what to do with you know." Cap levitated Dragovetti up high using his wind power.

"Put me down Planet!" Dragovetti hissed at Ultra Planet as he dropped his weapon while levitating.

" Time to clean up your act so you'll find this somewhat uncomfortable." Ultra Planet flew in circular Pattern creating a cyclone of Magnetism which drew random metal objects to Dragovetti that stuck on his body.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Oh just some recycling." When the random Objects covered Dragovetti completely Ultra Planet fired a random beam of fire which melted the metal on to Dragovetti encasing the outside of his body with metal. "Now ladies and Gents, time to wack the Pinata." Ultra Planet created a sword completely of Light energy and slashed Dragovetti's body down the middle.

"Nooo, you'll pay Planet you'll pay!" Dragovetti screamed as Ultra Planet destroyed his body and he was reduced into nothing but black ash which flowed away in the wind.

"Alright Ultra Planet!" The team posed as a job well done.

"Another Dark servant bites the dust, good job Planeteers we defeated the Darkness once again im always here when you need me so until then the power is yours." Ultra Planet returned to the rings and Topaz's soul dagger.

(Dark Dimension)

The midst of an unknown part of a Dark Dimension inside Lee looms over a crystal case almost like a coffin which was also covered up by Darkness. Even though the place was Dark the body was recognizable it was Sora's dead body encased in the case being preserved by Dark energy. She was in a white gown and her eyes were shut as if she were in a long eternal sleep. "Im sorry I've failed you again, I guess I wasn't the strongest warrior I thought I was."

He looked down again looming over the crystal case which now had a tear drop on it as Lee's eye begin to swell up with tears. "Im sorry, but remember one day well be together again."

"Your doing it again." Nala's voice came as she entered te blackness of this unknown part of the Dimension. "Your not going to get anywhere sulking and blaming yourself."

"Im sorry but those Damn Planeteers make me so mad, they were almost gone I almost won they were so close that they were dead."

"Look the plan may have failed but were still here, they haven't destroyed us yet and im sure once we get our hands on the Gemina Staff you can give her back her soul."

"Yeah I guess thanks for the talk, look im going to go train see ya." lee said waving goodbye.

"Hey Lee?" Nala called

"Yeah?"

"Was Sora a nice person?"

Lee smirked and tilted his head in the other direction. "Believe me Nala until Victor Sky turned her life into Hell she was the only girl in my village who got so much outta life and always liked to smile."

"It's sad isn't it?"

"Very." Lee didn't want to talk anymore so he wandered off into the midst of the everlasting darkness.

Nala loomed over the case looking at Lee's one true love. "He loves you ya know, but don't worry as a true friend to him I will personally make sure that we win the war the worse for the Planeteers is yet to come."

"Goodbye for now Sora, maybe one day you can be best friends with the rest of us, don't worry sweetie I'll find you a soul so you and Lee can be together again this I swear." Nala finished her statement in sadness looking at Sora's lifeless body as she walked away from the coffin back to the Dark Dimension.

(Hope island)

(The bay)

Wheeler is out at the bay watching the sun set go down over his beautiful paradise island. "What a perfect day to behold."

"Hey Wheeler!" Wheeler turned around from the bay to see Kwame coming toward him. "Hey dude you alright you've been out here since we came back."

"Yeah im ok dude im just relieved to actually see this place again, having my heart stolen made me feel so close to death that it wasn't even funny."

"Ah well it's over for now." Kwame said smiling

"Yeah and Kwame I wanna apologize for going against orders and taking the Spirit Scroll and the Mystic Treasurers."

Kwame slapped his friend playfully on the back. "No harm done my friend we got them back and they'll be safe until we can get the prism back."

"Yeah, but next time we better be on our guard this war's getting more intense and the Dark Planeteers are getting more powerful each time we defeat them."

"As long as we believe they'll never take us out, well win this war and get the Gemina staff before they do."

"Yeah your right."

"Well im going to play street fighter with Topaz, Gi and Ma-ti wanna come?"

"I'll be there in a second go on without me."

"Alright meet ya there!" Kwame then ran back to the crystal chambers to join the others.

"So did ya miss me Yankee." Wheeler heard Linka's voice and turned from watching Kwame to notice she was standing before him with sheer happiness and love in her eyes.

"I sure did!" Wheeler picked Linka up and began to swing her around by her waist. "I thought I almost lost you."

"I'd knew you get me outta there because your strong that's why I love you Wheeler!" Linka wrapped her arms around Wheeler's neck.

"I Love you too Linka." Wheeler said and the two indured into kissing again while the orange-red sun set embasked them with it's beautiful glow making that day perfect for the two of them.

End of Chapter 21.

Finally another one done, well people hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any ideas then please don't hesitate to relay them to me. Anyway review Please. Arigato


	22. Chapter 22 Enemy in the Darkness

1Attention, Attention, Attention all readers Chapter 22 has made it's way to the Dark Planeteers story, Even though I didn't receive many reviews im still happy to be writing and expressing my imagination. So just enjoy while you can.

Chapter 22 Enemy in the Darkness.

( Brazil , South America )

"Mama can we take the picture." A small child said to his mothers as he went into the waters of a beach in Brasil playing and laughing.

"Ok, June just stay there and we will take the picture as soon as I set it up."

"Alright June Hop on!" The little Girl's father picked her up and put her on his back.

"Wait a minute honey I wanna powder my nose." The wife pulled out a compact from her swimsuit, powered it lightly, threw the mirror down and set up the camera to be with her family.

"Ok everyone say cheddar." The little girl smiled, but as they were getting ready to pose for the picture something was going on inside the compact mirror. The mirror began swirling left and right like water after it stopped swirling around a claw reached out of it and then a face of a creature which jumped out of the mirror taking the reflection with it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" June Screamed at the sight of the creature you couldn't see it because it was covered by mirror's.

"Monster, run!" The father grabbed his daughter in his arms and him along with the mother ran for there lives away from the creature as it materialized into it's true form. The beast had the body of a Chimera the entire half of his upper body was part lion in the face, claws, mane, bronze armor plating that went along his chest/ 4 arms and the lower half of his body resembled a goat with the hooves, fur and iron boots made for his legs.

"Pathetic Humans. Shadow Roar!" The Chimera generated a shadow's from his powers of Darkness and it followed the frighted family entrapping them.

"No, please don't do this!" The mother screamed as the Darkness began engulfing her.

"Mommy, Daddy!" June screamed

"Anyone, save us!" The father continued to scream with the others as the Darkness of the beasts Shadow Roar became to dense and strong for them that they evaporated in the Darkness itself.

"So sad that I didn't have enough time to play with my prey, but I have work to do." The Creature made it's way off of the beach and to a nearby hill overlooking the lush vegetation and animals within the forest.

"This place shall be the masters key to everlasting Darkness. Shadow Roar!" The Chimera created a small wave of Dark energy shooting it into the sky.

"It's only a matter of time before this Planet falls to the Darkness, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha."

(Dark Dimension)

The Emptiness and the Blackness of this place is only described half of itself by it's name, this place at the moment was drop dead quiet not a sound could be heard by The Dark Planeteers or any of there minions could be found the only sign of life was probably coming from a mysterious aura in the Madam's Chamber.

"Zotj, Jinrey, kokay, hiru tas ma!" Madam Maya the Sorceress of all evil was chanting a strange spell over her crystal ball which if you looked on the inside was nothing but black clouds swierving over and over again and again.

"Chikatoy, jogi, dryven, trapa!" She recounted the spell at it's next level and when she finished two green eyes appeared staring back at her looking very ticked.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Madam Maya questioned

"I didn't want to speak with you I wanted to yell at you, how has the spell been going since the Dark Planeteers last defeat?"

"It's been going fine, I've practiced it day and night over and over again if what you say is true than the Power of Darkness should be erupting through it's captiveness behind that gate."

" What I say is true, even as we speak more power is erupting I highly suspect our works of Darkness is already coming to life before we know it

"I will do this and once you are free the Gemina staff will be as good as ours."

" Until then keep this secretly from your troops they do not need to heed our plans this round, they'll be a key component though in destroying the Planeteers and the do-gooder Captain Planet.

"I'll heed your plans until they are complete."

"Don't fail again Maya were getting nowhere in this war we need more power." With that the eyes in the Madam's Crystal ball disappeared.

"Humph, the power of that accursed staff will be mine soon enough." Madam Maya said as she picked up her belongings and exited her chambers.

( Hope Island )

The wind was blowing fiercely at this time of the day like a tropical storm was brewing in the midst. The other Planeteers were off keeping themselves busy with activities besides relaxing so that they could be prepared for anything, but one Planeteer in particular was having his own problems at hand.

(Boy's hut)

The hut was seemingly quiet as Kwame and Wheeler were out for the current moment, but the only sign of life that was there was Ma-ti's sleeping body on his bead as he tossed back and forth in both directions as something in his mind was bothering him.

(Ma-ti's mind)

Ma-ti is dreaming of himself standing on a giant glass window like pillar that has the symbol of his powers on it. "What's going on here, why am I here?" Ma-ti walked to the edge of the glass pillar noticing there was nothing but light surrounding it.

"Strange." Ma-ti looked down on the glass pillar which resembled his heart powers. "What's that." The giant heart symbol was surrounded by other hearts that developed into different pictures of people.

"Hey those are the Planeteers!" Ma-ti looked down to notice that the pictures of hearts became people he new, the pictures were of Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Topaz and his parents.

"This place I must be inside my own heart." Ma-ti deduced as he smiled at his friends pictures and shed a tear at the picture of his Mother and Father. " I wonder why im here?" Ma-ti began thinking at the predicament that he was in right before another picture that was close to the Planeteers pictures started glowing.

"What's with this one?" The Native Indian boy kneeled down before the glowing heart picture and began to touch it lightly. As soon as his hand came in contact with the heart in turned into a picture of someone he didn't expect, that someone was Lira the Dark Planeteer of Heart.

"What the, why is Lira's picture in my heart?" He placed his hand on it again but this time he felt a surge in his head as his mind went blank.

(Flashback, Death Flower)

Lira brought Ma-ti up to the Masian flower after constricting his friends.

There you go Ma-ti safe a sound with me." Lira said happily while holding her hands together

Ma-ti became enraged "Lira this is mad stop!"

"It's not Mad im just doing my job. Lira suddenly looked innocently.

"Well your job is crazy just like you!"

"Lira suddenly felt tears in her eyes" What you think im crazy, you don't like me?

Ma-ti noticed this. Look I didn't mean you were crazy, I just mean that your doing crazy things. Your good and we both care about the same things, why are you doing such evil things?

" Because it's my job and I can't help it."

"Then let me help you. Ma-ti said extending his hand to her."

(2nd Flashback Despair in the air)

Lira had Captain Planet at her mercy as he was no match against her arrows.

What's a matter planet, can't face up against a little girl? Lira taunted him while still holding her bow. "Dark Arrow Shoot! Lira fired another Arrow, but Captain Planet managed to destroy it with some fire.

"Man you never give up." Dark Heart! Deadly Sparkle!" Lira's ring glowed bright yellow and created 5 deadly sparkle's that's kept Cap down.

"We gotta do something before Lira destroy's Captain Planet." Kwame told his team mates.

"But what do we do?"

"I Know! Ma-ti ran out and stood in front of Captain Planet.

"Ma-ti what are you doing?" Lira asked while lowering her ring.

"If you want to destroy Captain planet you'll have to destroy me to!" Ma-ti shouted

"No I won't destroy you."

"Lira let me help you, I know there's good inside you ." Ma-ti said and started to walk closer to her.

"No, I won't let my feelings for Ma-ti interfere with my mission." Lira muttered to herself

(3rd Flashback Tainted Waters)

Ma-ti and Professor Charvight are trying to get free from Lira's plants.

"Struggle all you like Ma-ti, my plants are stronger than ever and this time we shall not succeed."

"I will get free and when I do you and you're friends are gonna wish they never tried to hurt our planet."

"Hurt the Planet, im not trying to hurt the Planet, im trying to save it."

"Save it why you evil plant witch-." The Professor could not finish his statement before a piece of the Plants branches tied itself around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Don't you dare call me a witch, I love the Earth and I would never hurt it I do this because I want to and when we get the Gemina staff you humans will pay for the destruction of Earth."

"Lira open your eyes, your not helping the Earth you and your friends are doing more damage to it."

"Liar! Im fighting for a cause that matters to someone."

"Is this what your parents would have wanted you to do once they died, you were the best thing that happened to them, so Happy, joyful and full of life and your hurting others in your absence."

Lira started to feel sadness at the thought of somebody mentioning her parents "Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira used her Mind wipe attack to attack Ma-ti's mind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ma-ti yelled in pain as hid mind was being attacked

"Don't you dare say that about me hurting someone, the people that occupied Earth are hurting it with all there pollution and killings." Lira finally stopped the attack and lowered her head down in confusion.

The Plant released Ma-ti and the Professor and they fell to the floor. "Lira I can help you if you let me, if you join the Planeteers I can help you rebuild what you've lost." Ma-ti extended his hand out to her as a nice gesture and smiled lightly.

"Im sorry Ma-ti but I can't leave my new family, there all I have and without them I'd be lost, im sorry but I won't abandon my mission.

(Flashback over)

After the Flashbacks of Lira ended his mind Ma-ti let go of her picture on his heart. "My memories of Lira, I have so many maybe there's more to my feelings about her than I thought.

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Ah!" Ma-ti woke up in startle, he looked around the room to notice no one was there. "I really could use some help on this, maybe I better talk to someone." Ma-ti finally came to realization and gathered up his clothes heading to the falls at the back of the island.

(The Bay)

While Ma-ti was having problems of his own Gi was taking it easy as she was splashing her feet in the water getting ready to go for a swim with her instant scuba gear.

"Well today's one of those days you just wanna soak up all the good times you can." She then took her ring off placing it on the edge of the bridge overlooking the ocean itself.

"Here I go!" She dove into the water and began to swim into the briny deep of the glistening blue waters that she loved so dearly.

"Hello my fish friends." Gi said from within side of the gear as she passed dozens of assortments of fish that anyone can think of, Tuna, Bass, Angle fish, catfish etc.

It wasn't long before Gi was half way down into the ocean and she found the pressure getting to her. "Must have drifted to far I better head up." Gi prepared to rise from the water but found something tugging on her leg.

"Hey let go!" Gi started banging on the object that had her entangled and after several hits on it the creature revealed it's self to be a large Mimic Octopus.

"Oh no!" Gi began to tug harder to get away from the octopus but it wrapped it's other seven tentacles around her body.

"Please no let me go!" Gi struggled with all her might to get free but she struggled to much and the air tank on her scuba gear busted.

"No!" The Asian Beauty soon became surrounded as water started filling all through out her scuba gear. "Please, someone help me!" Gi shouted right before her entire face was engulfed in water.

The Octopus was about to eat Gi but before he could have the chance he felt a could sensation on the back of his head, the creature looked wide eyed to see a figure was in the ocean with him. "Let her go!" The figure pulled out a weapon froze the octopus into solid ice and picked up Gi taking her out of the water and back to sore.

(The Bay)

"Gi, Gi, wake up your alive." The voice said as it lay her back on the bay.

"Ack!" Gi spit up the water and opened her eyes only to notice there was know one there besides her. "What happened, I was being attacked I mean I shouldn't be alive right now." Gi looked back over to find her ring was still there and a black rose was beside it. "What's this." Gi picked up both items and started at them clearly, utter confusion running through her entire mind.

(Crystal Chambers)

After a nice hot shower and a change of clothes Ma-ti was ready to confront his problems, he entered the crystal chambers only to find Kwame and Wheeler sparring it out in the latest version of Mortal Kombat.

"Come on, come on!" Wheeler pressed the buttons on the control consul furiously trying to make Johnny cage beat Kwame's Character Raden.

"Your going down!" Kwame pressed selective buttons making Raden shock Johnny Cage depleting some of his health bar.

"Time for the cheat codes!" Wheeler fought back as he typed in a secret code on his controller and his character suddenly started flying in the air above Raden.

"Cheater!"

"Uh ah, im not cheating im playing with the rules."

"A guys?" Ma-ti asked tapping on there shoulders to get there attention.

"Just a second Ma-ti." Wheeler replied never taking his eyes off the game.

"But It's important." Ma-ti said.

"Hold on a sec Ma-ti." Kwame made Raden upper cutted Johnny cage into another level.

"But guys?"

"HOLD ON! Kwame and Wheeler both shouted making Ma-ti scurry off to a near corner.

"Gotcha!" Kwame used Raden's power of Lightning and shocked Johnny Cage until he died.

"Raden Wins, What!" Wheeler threw down the controller his eyes bug eyed looking at the screen.

"Yes I didn't even play with Noomb Saibot and I still kicked your butt, I rock." Kwame fell out of his chair and began laughing hysterically.

"No fair, this game is rigged."

"Kwame, Wheeler!" Ma-ti having enough of the game stood in front of the Tv the expression of concern all over his face.

"Oh sorry Little buddy we didn't mean to ignore you, you know how we get during game time."

"Yeah were sorry Ma-ti how can we help you?" Wheeler and Kwame got there sense back together and sat straight up on the coach there full attention on Ma-ti.

"Yeah What's up Little Buddy?"

"Well I have this problem, and I was wondering if you guys could give me a little advice."

"Sure what's the problem."

"Well I've been having these thoughts about a girl who I know and I don't know how to deal with my feelings for her?" Ma-ti hid a large red blush from his surrogate brothers who started at each other in awe.

"Well Ma-ti, um that's really something, um Kwame conference please." Wheeler pulled Kwame away from Ma-ti and walked outside for a minute.

"Did you just here what I just heard."

"Yeah ,Ma-ti is having girl trouble and has asked us to help him wadda we do?"

"Look lets handle this like adults, this is new for Ma-ti all of this love and relationship stuff so it's our duty to help him."

"That's right he dose not have a dad and were his brothers it's up to us to handle this right."

"Right!" Kwame and Wheeler walked back into the Crystal Chambers proudly as they walked back toward Ma-ti who was looking at them in confusion.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah were fine now back to you, now what do you like about this girl?"

"Well you see I had this dream last night and for some reason she kept getting tangled up in my memories."

"Ok, now what's she like."

"Well she's pretty my size age she shares my love for her Indian tribe and she has a love for plants."

"She sounds perfect who is she?" Wheeler asked

"Ah you don't have to tell us Ma-ti that's your secret you keep for yourself." Kwame interjected

"Well Kwame I need to have a name, for I Wheeler the love doctor can set my little brother up and make him happy."

"Love doctor, ah that's exaggerating a little bit you and Linka have been stringing along that relationship forever and you'd finally admitted you love her, we thought you were never gonna do it."

"That's Shady!"

"Speak for yourself I lost fifty bucks to Gi and Topaz when you admitted that you'd loved Linka."

"You bet on my relationship with Linka?"

"Yeah, it wasn't going where so thought I could make a quick buck on it."

"Well regardless if you lost fifty bucks or not im still the only one on the team who has admitted love and has been in a relationship for a long time.

"You've been Linka's full time boyfriend for almost a month I hardly call that a long time."

"Ok that's enough!" Wheeler steeped in front of Kwame blocking him from Ma-ti. Now like I was saying Ma-ti I can't help you unless you tell me who your after once I know well put my skills to work."

"Don't tell him Ma-ti!" Kwame interjected pushing Wheeler out of the way.

"No tell me!" Wheeler pushed back.

"Don't tell!"

"Tell!"

"Don't tell!"

"Tell!" At this point the argument Wheeler and Kwame's brotherly agreement to help Ma-ti had been thrown out the window. They began wrestling each other to see who was more powerful and Ma-ti just stood in amazement watching his siblings fight.

"Ma-ti please tell me!" Wheeler pushed Kwame's head on the floor and brought himself up to Ma-ti's height.

"It's Lira!" Ma-ti suddenly shouted and Kwame and Wheeler froze in there tracks as they both started shocked at the boy.

"Um Wheeler, Kwame." Ma-ti looked at his friends who were still trying to get over the shock and began to creep out of the room. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Brrrrr!" Wheeler and Kwame suddenly snapped out of there allusive trance and looked at each other questions arising in both of there minds.

"Where'd Ma-ti go?" Wheeler asked

"Don't know but at least we know who he's falling for."

"I don't like this, what do we do Ma-ti is going head over heals for the same Girl who tried to kill me using some overgrown weeds."

"I'd hate to say this but were gonna need advice from the girls on this."

" Race ya!" Kwame shoved Wheeler down and ran out of the Crystal Chambers looking for Linka, Gi, and Topaz.

( Girls Hut)

Gi walks into her hut that she shares with her teammates and makes a big exhausted swan dive into her bed. "What's happening, I know I didn't exaggerate the entire octopus attacking me, but who saved me ." Gi then walked across the room and began burring herself on Topaz's Silk Sheeted Gold bed which was loaded with Animal plush toys.

"Hey Gi!" Topaz and Linka walked into the room noticing there friend on the bed with a exasperated body language could be see just by looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, you Ok!" Topaz rushed over to the bed.

"Not really." Gi answered waiting for Topaz to pick her up from her sorrow but instead felt nothing. So she picked her head up only to find Topaz was clutching one of her Stuffed Animals.

"Oh are you ok Sir Stripes." Topaz brushed the hair back on her stuffed tiger and hugged it to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Oh brother?" Linka shook her head in utter embarrassment, sure Topaz was very strong and fierce on the battle field but she was a big softy for things that were stuffed and looked like teddy bears.

"Ok I think Sir Stripes is ok, now onto you Gi what's wrong?"

"Well I went Scuba Diving this morning , got attacked by a giant squid in thee water and left my ring on the dock so I couldn't defend myself."

"So what happened." Linka interested in her friends sorrows sat on her own bed waiting for her to continue the story.

"I blacked out for a minute and when I woke up I was on the dock I found this flower next to me." Gi pulled out the Black Rose revealing it's freshness and uniqueness making it look as it had been just picked from a Botanists's Garden.

"It was him you know."

"Who?" Linka asked

"I know Topaz but why save me doesn't he want me dead."

"Who?" Linka asked again.

"Not really he has sparred your life more than once I actually believe he doesn't want you dead."

"Who?" She shouted for the last time.

"Ty!" Topaz and Gi shouted back at Linka to make her be quiet.

"Why would Ty-!" Linka couldn't finish her sentence before the ladies heard shouting come over head.

"Hey girls!" The Ladies heard the voice of Kwame and Wheeler who were running toward them entering the hut.

"What's up?"

" We really need to talk to you guys it's about Ma-ti and-." Before Wheeler could get another world in the windows of the hut slammed opened as gusty violent winds began hurtling throughout the room knocking over certain objects that belong to the girls.

"Get down!" Topaz warned and everyone hit the floor to avoid be pelted by random room items.

The winds only lasted a few seconds and died down. The Team brought themselves back up, that little bit of wind was enough to knock over almost every item in the Girls Rooms."

"What the hell was that, I've never seen such a violent wind before in my life?"

"Planeteers!" Gaia's cried out and her spirit form brought itself into the room that had been trashed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Gaia just fine, but what was that?"

"I don't know meet me at the crystal chambers well straighten this out." With that Gaia's sprit form vanished and the team raced to the Crystal Chambers Moments later.

(Crystal Chambers)

The team, including Ma-ti had gathered around the Planet Vision anxious at what kind of mission they would face next. "Glad your all here now down to business." Gaia placed her hand on the screen and generated visions of a beautiful tropical land.

" I've been monitoring this strange tropical storm that's been going about the coast of Brazil , at first it didn't worry me but now I've noticed these are not your ordinary winds." Gaia brought before them an image of one of Brazil 's most famous beaches on the coast near the water . It had been completely destroyed, the trees had been knocked down like toothpicks, the water had been turned into blackness with dozens of aquatica animals whose bodies floated on the surface after death, the sand had been died up leaving flat land and the entire area was covered in a dense cloud of dark Fog.

"Oh my god!" Gi gasped at the sight of the slaughtered fish floating on top of the water.

"That can't be!"

"This is no ordinary Strom Planeteers I sense the presence of Dark energy within that country."

"Dark Planeteers no doubt." Topaz gritted her teeth. "I bet they've got something to do with this."

"Also this has been happening." Gaia brought up another image of random people like the family on the beach being swallowed by the darkness. "Your hunch is right Topaz, I think your counterparts are up to no good again."

"Lets get to it guys before something bad happens." Kwame ordered

"Right!" The team followed suit bidding Gaia goodbye and boarding the Geo cruiser ready top get on there next mission.

( Brazil , South America )

"Run away!"

"Monster!" Thousands of screams could be heard as the citizens on the beach began running away from the Chimera Monster again.

"Hey don't run away, im not gonna hurt you I just wanna taint your soul!" The Chimera said running after his soon to be prey.

While running away from the Chimera a young man probably about in his thirties "Who are you!"

The Chimera picked up the man by his throat making his eyes meet with his. "The name's Gereki, the Chimera!" The beast known as Gereki opened his mouth and breathed Dark energy all over the man evaporating him into the Darkness.

"You humans taste awful, but I can't let you escape I'll disobey my master, so submit to the Darkness! Shadow Roar!" Gereki created his Shadow Roar as Dark energy escaped his mouth and it hurtled toward the crowd swallowing them with easy.

"More Power I need More!" Gereki ran out toward the beach again looking for more victims to submit to the Darkness.

(Dark Dimension)

(Arena)

"Dark Fire!" Inferno created Dark Fire as he was training in the arena for upcoming battles. His primary target was cardboard cutouts of the Planeteers which he was determined to burn to the ground. Unlike the rest of the Planeteers Inferno was the only one of the five who could actually be found as they were well hidden.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno whipped out his blade which was creating fire and he slashed it threw numerous Wheeler and Captain Planet Cutouts.

"Burn Bastard!" Inferno's sword set all of the cutouts on fire burning them to a black crisp.

"Your training too much!" Inferno heard a voice and looked up in the clear mist of the Dark dense air to see Ty's body appear with a blue cloud of Teleportation energy.

"Ty dude what's up?"

"Don't know I was hoping you could tell me im bored outta my mind and im outta ideas for getting rid of the Planeteers."

"Me too so I had to blow off some steam."

"What do you want to do?"

"Not sure."

"Come on Girl go faster!" Ty and Inferno were amazed to here Lira's voice fill the arena as she came in riding on Ty's pet wolf Tsumi, she was leading her in with a carrot on a stick made of vines to make her go forward.

"Lira what are you doing?" Ty asked his eye growing wider at the sight of the two.

"I couldn't find anyone so I had Tsumi sniff out your scent, she's hungry too by the way Ty."

Ty went over and kneeled before his wolf petting her on the head. "You Hungry Girl?" Ty asked and Tsumi whimpered sticking her tongue out for food.

"Hey I gotta idea how about we go out to lunch in the human world, there's nothing to do and it'll be a treat for all of us."

"I could use a little refreshment good idea Lira." Inferno said placing a hand over his stomach which grumbled loudly form male nourishment.

"What about Lee and Nala?" Ty asked

"Nala's at the Spa in the human world and Lee's sleeping I dare not wake him, he's so grumpy unless he gets his rest."

"Lets go then, I hear there's some good restaurants in Brazil ." Inferno suggested

"Alright then lets change and get going!" Lira teleported out of Arena to go to the Human world.

"Tsumi lets og Girl!" Ty also teleported with Tsumi following Lira.

"Hey wait for me!" Inferno followed suit teleporting after the two.

( Brazil )

In an instant the three Dark Planeteers teleported themselves on the boardwalk of a nearby beach overlooking Rio de Janeiro therestaurant was pretty nice it was located right on the water, there were numerous people going in out and out purchasing food and being pampered like they were rich.

"Im so glad to be outta that Armor, I was sweating like a Danish pig." Inferno looked at himself relieved he changed into some red jeans and a skull red T-shirt with the words " Dead or Alive" Written on them. Ty was wearing Navy blue short, sandals, a pair of goggles on his head along with a regular blue T-Shirt Short sleeves and of course his spiky wrist bands. Along with him was Tsumi who had originated into disguise form. Lastly Lira dressed comfortably wearing a nice sun dress with the design of cheery blossoms on it and a bow to tie up her hair.

The three proceeded to walk up to the consider at the podium who was tan wearing a Hawaiian beach shirt. "Welcome to the Rio Bar and Grill, how may I help you."

"Yeah table for three please." Inferno said

"Im sorry but your kind isn't allowed here."

"What do you mean my kind."

The Man pointed to a sign that said 'Adults only' on it . "I mean no Teenagers this restaurant even though it's on the beach is very high class we only cater to adults and im also not letting that mut in."

"Woof!" Tsumi roared showing her fangs.

"But you can't do that my money's just as good as anybody else's."

"Sorry now please move I have other customers to attend to."

"Like hell I will, Dark Fire!" Inferno became enraged as he created fire balls in his hand throwing them at the manager.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Security!" The concierge ducked the fireballs and called for security who immediately made there way toward Inferno.

"Freeze!" Ty had whipped out his Sniper and froze the guards solid. "If you wont serve Teenagers then I guess well have to do some change in the service here Lira do it."

"Yay time for some fun!" Lira grinned and pulled out her bow and arrow shooting three Dark heart arrows prompting people to run.

"Lets do it!" The three gave mystifying looks at each other before storming into the restaurant armed to cause trouble.

(Geo Cruiser)

"Almost there guys, about another minute or so." Gi stated while piloting the Geo Cruiser they were almost about to touch bases with the country it was only a matter of time.

"Kwame?" Wheeler tapped on the back of his shoulder getting his attention right away.

"What?"

"What do we do about Ma-ti, we didn't managed to tell the girls, so what do we do?"

"Not really sure, well talk about this later even though he likes Lira that won't stop him on his mission or possibly get him hurt I say that we should just see how the day plays out and take it from there."

"you're right, good plan." As the two finished there conversation the alarms in the Geo cruiser began blaring very, loud enough to literally make you go death.

"What's going on?" Topaz asked

" This!" Gi brought up an image on the Geo cruiser screen. The situation was happening at the one of Brazil 's beaches, there were groups of people being attacked by a cloud of dark energy.

"Those poor people!" Linka said

"We gotta save them everyone prepare for sky dive landing, Gi open the hatch!"

"Got it!" After setting the Geo cruiser to automatic landing Gi opened the emergency hatch leading to the open sky and the land below.

" Alright guys lets go!" Kwame was the first to jump out of the Geo cruiser without a parachute.

" Lets go!" Linka, Gi, and Ma-ti followed plummeting themselves into danger.

"What are you crazy, there's no way im jumping outta this craft without a parachute." Wheeler said latching onto one of the seats with immense force so he wouldn't fall to his death

"Relax we'll suit up on our way down there that'll cushion the fall." Topaz grabbed Wheeler's hand leading him toward the exit.

"I said no!"

"Sorry Dude but you don't have a choice!" Topaz pushed Wheeler out of the Geo Cruiser and dived after he began falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wheeler yelled trying to flap his arms like a bird to keep him up which obviously didn't work.

"Relax Wheeler think of it as a Roller Coaster!" Topaz suggested laughing from the frightened look on his face.

" You are so dead when we get back home!" He yelled

Once all suspended from 13500ft from the ground, the team managed to form a circle during the dive. "Everyone Suit up now!"

"Right! Armor on Now!" The team pressed there Belts creating there protective armor to break there fall.

"Yeah!" Using the Jet boots inside there stealth suits the team safely managed to land on the beach a few feet away from the grisly scene. The cloud had successfully turned into a dome trapping the people like a zip lock container.

"Water!" Gi was the first to act summoning a wave of water from the sky as she blasted it toward the Cloud opening a small entrance within it.

"Help us!" The Brazilian citizens cries could be heard coming from the small opening.

"Earth!" Kwame summoned Seismic Earth energy turning into a massive beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler created a large fireball which combined with Kwame's attack burning through the clouds exterior.

"Wind!" Linka conjured a small whirlwind lifting those trapped people to the outside of the dome.

"Heart!"

"Lightning!" Ma-ti and Topaz combined there Lightning and Heart attacks creating a shock wave that destroyed the Dark Cloud completely.

"Is everyone alright!" Kwame asked running over to the crowd of people.

"Were Ok, thank you we weren't sure that we were gonna make it. A woman in the crowd said.

"What happened?"

"There's this beast who looks like a Chimera going around and throwing things like those clouds at us and he's damaging our land."

"We need to find that beast before it does more damage."

"Don't worry everyone just stay out of sight for now, well figure out what's going on." Kwame said. "Linka get the Navigator and lets track down that Dark energy source maybe it will lead us to our beast."

"Got it!"

(Rio Bar and Grill)

The Rio Bar and Grill had been torn out the frame, giant vines and leaves covered it's foundation, along with many burnt or frozen costumers.

"This is nice, real nice!" Inferno said leaning back on his chair, the trio tortured the restaurant and found a table near the beach waiting to be served.

"I gotta admit, taking over this place was real nice." Ty agreed right before the concierge who had denied them came up to there table.

"Your lunch is served Masters and Mistress ." The concierge was obviously brainwashed by Dark Magic as he had the Symbol of Darkness on his forehead that faded in and out matching the man's heart beat.

"Well what are you waiting for, serve up the food." Inferno ordered and the Concierge set a platter of food that contained an array of different things to eat. Red Wine, Strawberry Daquir's, Lemonade, Soda, Juice, Cheese Pizza with onions, Chili Dogs, Nacho's, Salad, Pita Wraps, Pasta, bread sticks, Sushi, fruit and a bowl of glazed honey carrots with sour cream on it.

"Looks delicious." Ty stated picking up the honey glazed carrots. "Here you go Tsumi." Ty set the Carrots on the ground to a hungry Tsumi who licked her masters paw and began to devour the meal in utter joy.

"Will there be anything else?" The Brainwashed man asked

"Oh one more thing, go jump in the shark infested waters if you would." Lira commented

"Yes miss." The concierge followed orders and began walking into ocean which got deep and dense as he went further.

"Snap him out of it Lira I wanna see if he can swim." Inferno said.

"You got it!" Lira snapped her fingers releasing the man from his trance.

"Someone Anyone Help Me!" The concierge screamed noticing a school of Sharks began approaching him.

"To the Darkness!" Ty raised up his glass and the other two clanked his together

"So Ty." Inferno Began. "Where were you this morning before I trained I went to your room and you weren't there."

"I had some aaron's to run in the human world and I thought I wouldn't be missed."

"Don't you mean a certain Gi errand, that you went to see." Lira smiled after her triad biting into her salad.

"Shhhhh!" Ty gave her an annoyed look.

Inferno raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

" He ran an errand for Gi." Lira blurted out laughing hysterically.

"Why would you go see Gi for?" Inferno became suspicious and gave an odd look to TY.

"It's nothing." Ty muttered under his breathe while taking a sip of his Strawberry Daiquiri.

"I wouldn't call it nothing?"

"You should talk about your infatuation with Ma-ti."

Lira blushed lightly at his comeback and began to think of Ma-ti. "Im not really infatuated with him I just think he's kinda cute and nice ya know."

"Liar." Ty Whispered to Inferno

"Looks like you both got something to hide."

"What, it's nothing I swear." Lira gasped

"Relax I love you guys there's no way I'd tell anybody, besides I know not to stick my head into other people's business that's just not me."

(With the Planeteers)

The Planeteers had combed half of the beach looking for any signs of the Darkness but instead all they came up with was disappearance of people and destruction left by the threat.

"This is amazing." Linka viewed the chart on the Navigator which's meter was flying off the handle. "I don't believe this the Dark energy is massive it's throwing the navigator off trail."

"Help, Help!" The Concierge who was being chased by Hammer Head Sharks flew onto the dry land of the Brazilian Boardwalk. He had been literary ripped to shred he had cuts with bruises over his body and he was dripping blood like a faucet.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Topaz asked

"Teens, Troublemakers, Ice, Plants, Fire, Evil, Restaurant, Destroyed, someone-needs to stop them. Help!" The hysteric concierge ran away from the Planeteers in the other direction after explain his situation in a bizarre way.

"I think we found our Darkness." Kwame said.

"Lets hurry!" The team dashed in the direction of the Rio Bar and Grill only to find it in the shape that the man had described it in, frozen costumers, giant plants and burned appliances everywhere.

"Hey look." Gi looked at Linka's Navigator which signal had increased massively . "It's a match the Navigator found the Darkness here."

"Move out!" Kwame ordered as his teammates ran through the Restaurant and toward the back looking for clues until they came to the seaside table.

"What the Hell?" Inferno yelled noticing the Planeteers were before him.

"Planeteers!" Ty hissed at the sight of them.

"Ty!" Gi recognized him threw his normal attire.

"I knew my hunch was right you Dark Planeteers have been messing up Brazil with Dark Magic admit it."

"Look, we haven't done anything, as much as we'd like to destroy you we just wanna eat our lunch in peace without having a fight, so beat it."

"Not gonna happen you guys have terrorized these people long enough, you sent that Chimera Beast or whatever kookie Dark Solider you have to spread Dark energy."

Inferno, Ty, and Lira gave each other a puzzling look. "We told you today were taking it easy we haven't done anything."

"Liars, Wind!" Linka raised her ring blowing winds at the Trio knocking all of the food off the table and into there faces.

"Hey! I was planning on eating those nacho's!" Inferno said licking the cheese off of his forehead.

"You got Sushi all on my new dress." Lira whined. "I just made this, that was pretty mean."

"Ready to give up?"

Ty wiped away the strawberry Daiquiri that went on his shirt. "As if, guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Totally!"

"Lets do it then! The Three Planeteers snapped there fingers and there dark armor fazed onto them replacing there clothes. "You to Tsumi!" Ty ordered to his wolf who reverted back to her real form as a giant Ice beast.

"Dark Fire! Heat Twister!" Inferno summoned his heat twister which quickly spiraled up the team into the air.

"Lets take this to a much more secluded place, Dark Heart!" Lira entrapped herself and the Planeteers teleporting them to an entirely new battle ground. She had taken them to the Pico do Cabugi a famous land Volcano that over looks a deserted clearing that was miles away from Rio de Janeiro.

"Guys lets do it!" The team regrouped and got into there formations ready to fight the threat.

Inferno, Ty and Lira landed on the ground and pulled out there weapons. "You should have left us alone, now your gonna pay!"

"Magma Minions!" Inferno waved his blade and in the distant a fire portal opened up and numerous Magma Minions jumped out springing onto the battle field.

"Attack!" Lira commanded and the Magma minions charged slashing the team with there swords.

"Woah!"

"Lightning!" Topaz shot Lightning bolts at the Magma Minions but they dodged the attack.

"Earth!" Kwame punched Magma Minions through there chest left and right destroying each one with ease.

"Wind!" Linka began to summon a tornado but the Magma Minions launched lava into the tornado attacking Linka.

The Magma minions were unusually tough this battle around they began slashing the Planeteers were there swords and lava. The Planeteers did the best they could manually fighting them off.

"Woah!" Ma-ti came crashing into a nearby tree as he was being swarmed by the Soldiers. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to take me out."

Heart!" Ma-ti summoned Heart energy and formed it into a blasted destroying more minions.

"Time for us to Intervene!" Inferno, Ty and Lira brought themselves before the Planeteers .

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created his blaze toward the team.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Planeteers became engulfed in flames burning them.

"Dark Heart! Deadly Sparkle!" Lira summoned her deadly light show and sequently attacked the team.

"Water!" Gi summoned humidity from the air creating a shield that stopped Lira's Sparkle attack.

"Lets Blast um!"

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno slashed his blade creating streams of fire.

"Dark Arrow Shoot!" Lira launched multiple Dark Heart charged arrows in there direction.

"Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty fired his Ice Sniper at the team. The triple attack combo was too much for Gi's shield and destroyed it with force and blasting the Planeteers.

"Come on guys we can't let them beat us." Wheeler said arising from the ground with his friends.

"Die! Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno sprung toward the Planeteers with his sword and began slashing each one repeatedly with his Flare blade attack .

"Tsumi get um girl!" Ty ordered to Tsumi who fired ice blasts toward the Planeteers chilling them.

"Dark Flower Belt! Lira used her flower belt releasing different flowers which covered the Planeteers.

"Let us go!"

"Not a chance!" Lira raised her hand and the flowers covering the Planeteers exploded on each one of them like mini grenades.

"Ty do it now!" Inferno commanded

"Got it, Dark Ocean Flute!" Ty whipped out his flute playing a quick too that levitated the Planeteers up in the air.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot his laser blasting the Planeteers from in the air and back onto the ground.

"Hey Kwame!" Lira chirped " I've got news for you, you and you friends have met your match!" The three got together and fired random beams at the Planeteers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The team was blasted into the air and into each other from the attacks.

" Everyone hang on, we can handle this." Kwame said clutching his chest while trying to get up.

(On top of the volcano)

The Chimera like beast wanders through the top after devouring more people and he came across the sight of the Dark Planeteers defeating the team. "Hum, more subjects for me to devour!" The Chimera jumped off the volcano all the way to the battle ground.

( Battle Ground)

"Ha, Ha who's gonna be my first victim." He laughed

The Dark Planeteers turned to see the Chimera standing before them in a pouncing position. "Who's that?" Inferno asked

"Don't know but I didn't call for any Dark Soldiers." Lira replied

"I don't think any of us did he's not branded with any of our insignia's." Ty pointed to the flesh of the creature, there was no representation of any of the Dark Symbols on him, so who's side was he on.

"That must be the beast that everyone saw." Linka said

"Obey us and kill them." Inferno ordered in a harsh tone.

"I the amazing Gereki do not take orders from you small fries, I work for the big master of the Darkness. Shadow Roar!" Gereki's mouth opened creating a fierce hurricane of Dark energy.

"Woah!" Inferno, Ty and Lira stood up against it but were blown away from the Planeteers.

"Lightning!" Topaz threw a Lightning bolt in the Hurricane shocking Gereki.

"ouch! Hey no fair, you wanna play dirty then I'll play dirty too!" Gereki grabbed Topaz's petite body and easily throttled her in the air.

"Guys help!" Topaz screamed.

"Wind!" Linka blew the winds at Topaz propelling her to safety.

"Water!" Gi summoned a Typhoon.

"Fire!" Wheeler fired fireballs at Gereki.

"Heart!" Ma-ti fired energy rings using his heart power.

"Earth!" Kwame fired a Seismic beam at the creature.

"Shadow Roar!" Gereki's Shadow Roar created a wall of Dark power which swallowed the Planeteers attacks.

"No Dark Minion is gonna make a monkey outta me, Dark Fire! Heat Twister! Inferno countered back firing his heat twister.

"Here's a trick for ya!" Gereki stood his ground as he opened his mouth swallowing Inferno's heat twister.

"No way!" Inferno was surprised to see his twister evaporating without even trying.

"Dark Water! Blizzard!" Ty tried his luck next creating a cold blizzard trying to freeze Gereki.

"Don't make me laugh!" Gereki said standing his ground the cold had no effect on him.

"Alright enough is enough!" Lira pulled out her Bow and Arrow. "Dark Arrow Shoot!" Lira shot five arrows which fiercely and strongly pleated itself into Gereki's arms and Knees.

"You call this an attack!" Gereki pulled out the arrows from his joints and began storming after the team again.

"Guys, we need Captain Planet now!" Wheeler said.

"Right, Everyone let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"Lightning!" Topaz threw her dagger in the mix and released her gold beam.

"By your powers combine I am Ultra Planet!" The Elements came together to create the body of Ultra Planet.

"Pathetic, you can't take me on your own so you call forth Ultra Planet, he doesn't look so tough!"

"Looks can be deceiving!" Ultra Planet said turning his body into Lightning and charging at Gereki.

"No way Shadow Roar!" Gereki roared again and darkness swarmed around Ultra Planet entrapping him in Dark Power.

"What th-e!" Ultra Planet said "My armor, this Dark Energy too strong!"

"That's right Planet im not just any Dark Solider im one of the best. Shadow Scrambler! The man on Gereki began to stand straight up like needle points and they created a vortex which was spiraled toward Ultra Planet.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The Vortex hit Ultra Planet with tremendous force trapping him inside.

"Ultra Planet!" The Planeteers looked in horror as he was trapped in the vortex, his powers didn't even scratch Gereki.

"NO!" Ultra Planet yelled in sheer agony. The Vortex spiraled around his body tearing him apart , it only took a few minutes but the Vortex was strong enough that it detached his body back into individual powers.

"That can't be!" Topaz said as she watched her ring power come back to her and her Soul Dagger turn back to normal.

"Even Ultra Planet couldn't be it."

"That's right fools!" He laughed " Now if you don't mind I still have to taint this place in the Darkness, so just hurry up and surrender."

"Never!"

"I think it's time we split!" Lira said to Inferno and Ty who agreed.

"Oh no you don't Shadow Roar!" Gereki raised his hand creating a bigger hurricane than before whirling everyone in the arena up in the air.

"Guys hang on!" Kwame urged the team who linked hands in order survive the hurricane.

"Fools your at my Mercy!" Gereki enforced his energy even more and the winds became violent and more unbearable.

"Kwame, were slipping!" Gi and Ma-ti's hands slowly started to break away from the chain

"No, hang on!"

"Woah!" Gi and Ma-ti became stuck up in the winds which blew them away from there friends.

"Ty, Lira teleport outta here!" Inferno ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" The Chimera sent the winds at the trio blowing Ty and Lira away as they tried to teleport out the battlefield.

"Inferno!" Ty and Lira tried to grab onto there friend but the Hurricane was too strong for them swirling them away.

"Time for the finishing touches." Gereki snapped his fingers and Darkness swarmed around the entire country shrouding it until it created an almost see through barrier. "Now you can get in but nobody is getting out."

The Team including Inferno fell from epic proportions as they landed back on the ground a few feet from Gereki. "Kwame what we do, Gi and Ma-ti are gone."

"Retreat, everyone now!" Kwame gave the single and the team proceeded to flee from the Chimera.

"There's no way in Hell that im giving up so easily, if you wanna fight than I'll give you one." Inferno stood his ground raising his blade to challenge the beast once again.

"Topaz, shock him I know he's our enemy but we can't just let him die."

"I guess so! Lightning!" Topaz touched Inferno's shoulder and Slightly shocked his nerves Paralyzing him. With all her strength she picked up her stunned enemy and dragged him away from Gereki's wrath.

"Fear me Mortals, fear me!" The Team fled from the Chimera the last sight they saw was him releasing more Dark energy into the air.

(Amazon Rainforest)

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

After being separated from there teammates Ma-ti and Lira make a crash landing onto the beautiful wet land of the Amazon Rainforest.

" Stupid Chimera." Lira said getting up and dusting herself off from the hard crash to the ground.

"Lira?" Ma-ti picked himself up after hearing her voice and was stunned to see her standing across from him.

"Ma-ti?" She awed him in the same manner. "What are you doing here?"

"I got blown her by Gereki and now I think were stuck."

"You may not be able to get out but I can." Lira sparked her Teleportation and tried to leave but it did not work and she reappeared next to him. "My teleportation is not working."

"So I guess were stuck then."

"But what about everyone else, they're probably fighting Gereki on there own they need us."

"But we can't get back."

"Im sure we can there's two of us, if we put our powers together I think we could find our way back to the others."

"Yeah we just have to stick together and well be okay."

"Right together!" The two agreed but stood still for several minutes not sure what to do next. "Where do we go first?"

"Don't know lets try this path!" Ma-ti and Lira shyly joined hands and went

Into the forest without fighting realizing that they have to stick together in order to stay alive.

(Miles away in another part of the Rainforest)

"Im gonna kill that stupid cat!" Gi was infuriated with the situation that she was left in, the hurricane had left her hanging up and down on an arachnoids web.

"What's hanging Gi?" Gi looked up only to notice Ty standing on the ground looking up at her with a smug grin on his face.

"Ty what are you doing here?" Gi asked

"Don't know that stupid Dark Beast blew me into this part of the forest with you, and I can't get out."

"Well If you don't mind could you get me outta here before the aracnoids come and, Ah THERE THEY Are!" Gi yelled and noticed two Poison Arachnoids coming her way. " Ty help, help!"

He gave a smirk to her and shook his head "I don't know we are enemies , I think I should let you be poisoned to death."

"Not funny Ty, please get me down from here." She creamed again.

"What's in it for me?" He asked

"I don't know I'll think of something Later I promise , now please get me down!

"Alright, I'll save you!" Ty jumped up to her and quickly slashed away the web's with his hands releasing her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gi began falling to the ground

"Got ya!" Ty swooped down and grabbed Gi holding her bridal style.

"Thank you." She gave a collective sign of relief and did not notice that she had her hands around Ty's neck.

"Your cute when your scared." He said smiling back at her which brought her back to reality.

"Let me go."

"Fine."

"What do we do now, we lost the others."

"Not sure." He began walking away from her.

" Where are you going?"

"Im going to find Lira and Inferno, if you wanna come with me then just keep up, I'll be able to trace Inferno's heat patterns and Lira's heart beats."

"But

"This is gonna be a long journey." Gi said following after him.

(With the Planeteers)

"Come out Planeteers your end is near." The sound of Gereki's footprints could be heard coming closer to the team who was running for there lives in order to formulate a plan.

"Guys to the beach he can't swim after us!" The Team ran toward the beach to avoid the creature but as soon as they came close the barrier came up between them.

"Dammit we can't get through!"

"Shadow Roar!" Dragovetti fired his shadow powers in the forms of beams at the team but they dodged it.

"It's time you learned Element Laser!" Kwame shot his Element Laser blasting Gereki away from them.

"Fire!"

"Dark Fire!" Wheeler and Inferno combine attack creating a giant force ball of Fire which burned the ground around Gereki.

"This won't hold me I'll get out." Gereki said clawing his way through the flames.

"Everyone hang on, Lightning!" Topaz grabbed her teammates hands, turned there bodies into a Lightning form that bolted away from Gereki.

After a few miles away from Gereki, Topaz materialized the team in a far off field away from civilization. "Were safe."

"No were not we lost Gi and Ma-ti we gotta find them before Gereki does and swallows them up to the darkness." Linka stated

"Hey why'd you get your Dark Beast under control Inferno!" Wheeler stepped up getting in Inferno's space.

"Incase you haven't noticed tofu for brains I didn't send that creature after you someone else did."

"Yeah right like im actually gonna believe that."

"You idiot! Gereki blew Ty and Lira into the Jungle I have to get them back.

"Look if your so worried about them then why don't you just teleport to them."

"I can't Gereki put up a barrier between this country and the next, only people can get in nobody can get out."

"In any case he'll be after us soon enough, we've got to defend ourselves."

"Look Inferno." Topaz began "None of us want to admit that were outnumbered her but were gonna need to stick by each other if we want to get the others back."

"There's no way im working with him." Wheeler shouted

"Neither am I, I hate him."

"Look I get it were enemies but well all be dead unless we stick together, none of us could handle that Dark Beast on our own."

"I get that, im only sticking with you guys until Ty and Lira are back."

"Fine then we won't oppose anything on you while your with us."

"So speaking of which what's the game plan."

"We need to check out the rest of this town and find out if any things wrong cause if it is were gonna have to defend it the best way we can."

"I'll track Gereki down using the Navigator."

"Alright then everyone lets roll." The team headed back out into civilization looking for Gereki to stop him.

(Brazilian Boardwalk)

Gereki arrives back on the boardwalk while searching for the Planeteers in order to cause there destruction. "Damn those Planeteers, they've escaped me yet again."

Gereki began sniffing the ground underneath him trying to catch the scent of his prey. "Excellent I found the scent of those brats, time for me to catch them for good." Gereki generated a ball of Dark energy in his hand and threw it up into the air.

The Ball of Dark Energy Multiplied into several other different Dark Balls that placed themselves on the ground. The Dark energy soon began forming into the shape of a human torso. The Bodies that were engulfed in Dark energy cleared and it was clear from the looks that Gereki had made his own minions. The Creatures had Black Velvet Skin like Leather that covered there whole body. They had oversized talons almost that compared to a griffon, the White colored Symbol for Darkness could be found on there forehead's, they had no mouths but had bright glowing yellow eyes.

"Perfect!" He complimented. "Now my TsuisutokurÇn go find those Planeteers and bring them back to me. The TsuisutokurÇ?n followed Gereki's plan and broke of into different units trying to track down the Planeteers.

(With Ma-ti and Lira)

Swosh! The sound of Ma-ti and Lira could be heard as the two leaped through the trees jumping from branch to branch instead of walking the rest of the way.

"Lira wait up!" Ma-ti yelled ahead to Lira who was trees ahead of him in the jungle.

"Why, you were raised here too, you should be able to keep up with me with no problem at all."

"But we have to stick Together, until we find the others we don't know what might happen."

"This is all your friends fault anyways."

Ma-ti's eyes widened at this "Wait how is it our fault?"

" Me, Inferno and Ty were having a nice lunch to reward ourselves for always working so hard and you guys ruined it."

"Im sorry, but we thought you guys sent that dark beast to attack Brazil , we were just doing our job."

"Well it wasn't us, whatever that beast is it has no signature of any of my comrades Dark energy on it, so whoever is controlling it gave it commands not to obey us."

"I guess that leaves us to-." Ma-ti did not finish his statement as he felt pulsating power coming toward them.

"Ma-ti what's wrong?" Lira asked

"Look out!" Ma-ti bum rushed Lira knocking her to the grown covering her from what was coming.

"What was that for?" Lira asked before noticing a huge piece of Rainforest Tree had fallen not to close to where she was standing.

"I get the feeling where not alone." Ma-ti helped Lira up and the two stood there ground as the pulsations of there assailants got closer and closer.

"I'll draw them out, Heart!" Ma-ti threw a ball of Heart energy into the shaded Tropical Trees which combusted releasing light throughout the forest.

With the Light exposing them the Tsuisutokurn jumped down from the trees and onto the ground revealing themselves to Ma-ti and Lira.

"What are these things?" Ma-ti asked

"Some type of Dark Soldiers but I've never seen these things before a day in my life."

"Lets not waste anytime then." Ma-ti went to raised his rings and that sparked a dangerous reaction from the Tsuisutokurn they began swarming around Ma-ti kicking him in various places of his body making him fall out of the tree.

"Dark Heart! Deadly Sparkle!" Lira summoned her deadly sparks but the Tsuisutokurn were quicker they huddled together in the form of a wall and took the impact of the attack. Swiftly after that they raised there talons firing sonic energy waves at Lira knocking her down with Ma-ti.

"Lira we gotta run were outnumbered."

"I agree lets go!" Ma-ti and Lira began fleeing from the Tsuisutokurn who began giving chase to there running.

(With the Planeteers)

"Something's not right!" Linka suddenly exclaimed when her Navigator began flowing off of the chart.

"What's wrong?"

"There's another energy source-." Linka was cut off when suddenly sonic waves were fired at the Planeteers.

"Attack them my Tsuisutokurn!" Gereki could be heard in the distant with three squads of Tsuisutokurn ready to fight.

"EW those things look nasty what are they."

"Dark Soldiers." Inferno said. "Although I've never seen so many with the same type of form before."

"Everyone be on guard, we don't know what these things do."

"Get them." The TsuisutokurÇn followed orders jolting and dashing at the Planeteers.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a bolt of lightning and flung it at the TsuisutokurÇn, they were faster however summoning dark powers to absorb the attack.

"Fire!" Wheeler was the second to strike conjuring a fireball storm which was quickly dosed by Gereki's Shadow energy.

The Tsuisutokurn, began flying at the Planeteers attacking them, the team's only choice was to fend them off manually. Topaz lay in several kicks to the Soldiers knocking them into trees. Wheeler and Inferno counteracted with numerous punches toward each minion they saw. Kwame and Linka fended on there own as he picked here up with her legs in the air and swung here around knocking out all there opponents like a spinning top.

"Wheeler, lets do it!" Topaz shouted

"Right!"

"Lightning!" Placing her hands together and raising them up to the sky, thunder cracked and came down to Topaz who fired it back to the Tsuisutokurn,

"Fire!" Wheeler clasped his hand together and spread them apart, doing this created a wave of fire which he blasted in the form of Japanese fire symbols at the enemy.

The attacks surrounded the TsuisutokurÇn, destroying them. The team thought they had the upper hands but it wasn't but a few seconds later that more darkness appeared in Gereki's hand that multiplied into even more Tsuisutokurn,

"He's just creating more."

"That's right, Shadow Roar!" The Planeteers braced themselves as Gereki roared with Shadow energy which was hard to defend against but they stood there ground ready to defeat him.

(With Gi and Ty)

Like there friends Gi and Ty were having a hard time killing the creatures.

"Water!" Gi created several whips of what cutting through all the minions surrounding here.

"Dark Water! Freeze Wave!" Ty summoned forth his vortex of water which spread onto everything freezing all his enemies.

"Did we get them?" Gi panted heavily at all the work she had done, but it wasn't long before the Tsuisutokurn, broke free from Ty's ice attack.

"Dammit, I've never seen Dark Soldiers this persistent before."

"Water!" Gi began to gather water again but before she could the Tsuisutokurn, piled on her holding her in place.

"Gi!" Ty proceeded to help but the TsuisutokurÇn swirled around him and also had him held.

"Help!" The Tsuisutokurn, began multiplying onto of Gi trying to suffocate her even more. She was at the end of her rope before out of nowhere someone had froze the Tsuisutokurn, that proceeded on her.

"Huh?" Ty looked in the distance to see all in ice his pet wolf Tsumi. "Get em girl!"

Tsumi gave a loud roar for a battle cry before jumping to her owners aid. She bit the TsuisutokurÇn off of Ty and began freezing the rest. Wasn't long though before they reattached themselves and multiplying again.

Ty who had, had enough of the nonsense jumped onto of Tsumi grabbing Gi as he got on. "Tsumi lets go!" He commanded and using super speed Tsumi began sprinting into the forest away from the chasing enemy.

(With Ma-ti and Lira)

The Forest could barley been seen as the quickness of jumping from tree to tree was ament. Ma-ti and Lira were barley escaping there pursuers who were relentless on destroying them. Not paying much attention to there balance Lira accidently missed a step while swinging and fell with a loud thump to the ground.

"Lira!" Ma-ti stopped noticing that she had fallen.

Lira having had enough of running began shooting random Dark beams at the Tsuisutokurn who seemed to enjoy it rather than be effected.

"Hang on Lira!" Ma-ti jumped down before the battle and stood by Lira's side ready to help.

"Dark Heart!"

"Heart!" Joining hands with there heart energy Ma-ti and Lira created waves of joining power destroying most of the Tsuisutokurn but the rest still remained standing.

"I hate to do this to a tree but this is and emergency." Lira pulled out her Dark Bow and Arrow shooting a arrow into the closet tree. On impact the sides of the tree exploded and it collapsed on the TsuisutokurÇn trapping them.

"Alright lets go!" Ma-ti and Lira ran away before the TsuisutokurÇn had a chance to break from there captivity.

"Guys over here!" Ma-ti and Lira heard a shout and looked to see Gi and Ty riding on Tsumi dashing through the jungle.

"Gi!"

"Ty!"

"No time to lose jump on." Ma-ti and Lira headed without question jumping on Tsumi's back. They were safe for now anyway none knew when they would be attacked again.

(With the Planeteers)

The team were beginning to get exhausted, every time they would destroy some of the TsuisutokurÇn, Gereki would just make some more prompting the Planeteers to defend themselves now than fight back.

"Earth!" Kwame summoned a wall of stone that protected the Planeteers from the attacks by the Tsuisutokurn.

"Come on Planeteers, and to think I was actually looking forward to facing you." Gereki laughed at the Planeteers misery and attempts to fight back. "Might as well help the Tsuisutokurn out, Shadow Roar!" This time Gereki's shadow roar didn't attack the Planeteers instead It engulfed him and the Tsuisutokurn teleporting them away from the Planeteers.

"Wait where'd he go?" Everyone was befallen to see that they were losing but something had just taken there opponent out of the arena.

(Miles away)

The Darkness releases Gereki far away from the Planeteers. "Hey what's the big idea."

"Cool it Gereki!" Gereki heard a voice and looked up into the sky seeing a pair of green eyes starring back at him. The same green eyes that appeared in Madam Maya's crystal ball.

At this sight Gereki bowed before the eyes. "M-M, Master!"

"Gereki what's going on, this island was supposed to be caught by the Darkness already, what's taking you so long?"

"I, ran into some trouble with the Planeteers, they seem relentless on stopping me."

"Well forget about them, this place must be covered in Dark energy or well never strengthen are forces."

"But what about the plan that's already set in motion."

"It's a little shaky until we get rid of the one who stands in our way, so get back to work our plans must not come undone."

"Yes master!" And with that the eyes in the sky disappeared back to wherever they came from. Gereki headed attention to his master as he and the Tsuisutokurn began to spread Dark energy again.

(With the Planeteers)

Exhausted from there battle with Gereki, the Planeteers collapsed on the grassy green plains of the ground. They began sprawling out getting comfortable as they knew they would have to travel back out again.

"Damn that was tough." Topaz was the first to speak as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. Apparently it had came out when the battle first started.

"We could really use the others, that cat is tough."

"It's good that we gotta a little help from Inferno, or else we wouldn't have been able to stand that long."

Upon Linka's comment Inferno smirked giving an almost evil smile but turned away when everyone began starring at him with looks of gratitude and thankfulness.

"Was nothing im just doing this to get back Ty and Lira."

"Well come on then, we gotta find them and stop Gereki before it's too late."

"We can't travel in the condition were in, everyone take five , Linka began tracking Gereki's power source again."

" Got it!"

(With Ty, Gi, Ma-ti and Lira)

After escaping there pursuers Tsumi finally grew weary of travel and stopped to take a rest near a river. The four Planeteers got out and looked around still no sight of where the others might be.

After getting down Ty pulled out a carrot from his pocket from the lunch they had earlier. He fed it to Tsumi and began petting her softly. "Good going girl you saved us, I thought I'd lost you there for a second."

" Well she did get us away from those dark Soldiers."

"But what do we do now, we still can't find the others."

"Well take a short intermission and go back to finding the other."

"Right!"

(With Gereki)

Gereki and the TsuisutokurÇn began attacking Brazil again letting Dark energy flow from the ground like it was being released by earth itself. "The master will be proud of me, once I have exposed this dimensions point I'll be the masters right hand man."

(With the Planeteers)

While Linka, Kwame, and Topaz were trying to get a read on Gereki's energy signal, again Inferno and Wheeler sat motionless on the ground next to each other still Exhausted from the fight.

"When are they gonna be done I gotta find Ty and Lira." Inferno broke the impeding silence between the two as his fingers tapped the ground in anxiousness and nervousness. "I gotta find them, I just gotta."

"Relax Inferno!" Wheeler snapped "My friends are working just as hard as they can to save everyone so shut up!"

Inferno jumped to his feet and cracked Dark fire in his hands ready to throw them at Wheeler. "You wanna go a round flaming fool!"

Wheeler copied Inferno's move ready to strike. "Bring it Bastard!"

"Guys stop it!" Wheeler and Inferno turned to see Topaz who had a lightning bolt in her hand aimed directly at them both. "No fighting were sticking together until this matter is resolved, and if you even think about fighting each other I'll shock you both understood!"

"Understood!" The boys powered down there attacks and plopped back on the ground sitting back to back like a couple of little boys who couldn't get there way.

"It's like having two little brothers!" Topaz slapped herself in the head and went back to join Kwame and Linka in the search.

"Sorry bout that bro I guess im just a little worried is all." Inferno spoke at Wheeler this being a surprised to him after all him and Inferno were sworn enemies they wouldn't quit until the other one was dead.

"I think your blowing this way outta proportion, Ty and Lira are skilled fighters they can fight for themselves, they sure as hell almost killed us a few times."

" I just don't wanna have that feeling over me again."

"What feeling?"

"Abandoned."

This sparked Wheelers's attention as he turned around to face Inferno and bitter enemies met at total eye contact. "Did that have something to do with you becoming a Dark Planeteer."

"What if, that's none of your concern."

"I'd like to know cause I kinda went through the same thing when I was growing up."

"Really?"

"Yeah pretty much till this day I can't stand my father I just can't, my mother was nice however."

"At least deep down inside your parents did care about you mine to them I was just an expense in the world of crime for them."

(Flash back)

"Stupid Boy!" Inferno's father Charles punched him against the wall Inferno began bleeding in his mouth. His mother and father were enraged at the point where they were ready to kill him. He had messed up there last robbery of a New York jewelry store.

"Bastard!" Inferno's mother Sophie picked up the small boy by the neck slamming him against the ceiling. "Why'd you start crying, you had to start crying that's why the damn sound sensor went off and we almost got caught.

"But my arm was bleeding from the laser grid and-."

"Shut up!" Pulling out a gun and forcing it against his head, Charles looked at Inferno with pure hatred. "Can't even get the job done anymore, you're a waste of space Inferno!"

"Told you to use a condom but no, you had to act like a man and get me pregnant, now were stuck with this piece of trash!" Sophie barked letting go of his neck although he was still hurt her acrylic fingernails had went deep into his flesh leaving marks as if a vampire had bit him.

"Can't do this anymore Sophie kitchen we need to talk, Inferno get your sorry behind up to bed before I shoot you dead."

Inferno began crying again but managed to drag himself up to his room. Opening the door he stared at the room at which his parents provided for him, a deflated air bed in the corner for sleeping, a pillow made of newspaper clippings and a seventies jack in the box he had been playing with since he was three. Sitting down on his deflated air bed Inferno grabbed the jack in the box and began playing with it, his parents truly were evil people they didn't give a damn about what happened to him. Inferno's stomach soon growled afterward he was already fifty pounds underweight and dropping. He hadn't eaten in days because his parents only gave him food when he did good with a heist and lately he hadn't been doing good at all making his parents closer and closer to killing him.

"Wahhh!" Inferno sobbed even harder into his pillow at the thought of how horrible his life was. But it not only was him, he had seen people treat each other like animals especially there children all for the sake of money. To him Humans truly had no soul.

After sobbing his weary little body to sleep Inferno woke up at three in the morning to the smell of something burning. "What the!" Inferno jolted up to see the power of dancing flames right at his door and all around him. Inferno's house was on fire.

"No!" Inferno screamed right before the flames engulfed him.

(Present)

"Dude that's horrible im sorry man."

"Think nothing of it, I survived that's all."

"But-."

"Just leave it be dude I'd rather not talk about it." Concluding his story Inferno got up and began walking away from Wheeler leaving him to feel nothing but sadness and depression for his dark counterpart.

(With Ty, Gi, Ma-ti and Lira)

A frustrated Ma-ti tries desperately to get into contact with his team mates. He had raised his ring several times using his powers but no luck. "Come on Heart!" The yellow energy left it's owner but still nothing not a single heartbeat came into contact with Ma-ti's mind.

Seeing Ma-ti made Lira come over to him, she decided to join him by sitting down by the river. " No luck?"

"Nothing, I still can't find anyone the darkness is clouding my ring."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Um Ma-ti?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She suddenly said in the quietness they were feeling. "Thanks for saving me when the tree fell I probably would've been dead if you weren't there."

Ma-ti blushed hardly the redness filled up in his face like someone had just dropped red dye down his throat. "Yo-ur w-welcome but im sure you would've figure it out soon you're a Lorly your women are strong."

At the mention of the Lorly tribe Lira's turned her face away looking as if Ma-ti was medusa or something .

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay." She said. "Im starting to get used to remembering that none of my people are left and that if my friends didn't help me than I'd be alone."

"You'll never be alone." Ma-ti suddenly blurted out and blushed again.

"Huh."

"You'll never be alone I'll always be there with you." Ma-ti sighed and Lira stared at him with a very big toothy grin.

"Now's my chance." Ma-ti thought. "Um Lira-."

"Yeah."

"I like you um a lot." This time Ma-ti blushed even harder and so did Lira.

"I like you too."

"I've never felt this way before, it's kinda strange but Kwame and Wheeler said it was natural for a boy my age."

"It's funny Nala tells me the same thing."

Ma-ti suddenly reached into the pocket of his stealth suit pulling out a full grown yellow and orange pattern Lille still healthy . "Here I picked this for you, I know how much you like flowers.

"Thank you." She took the flower and sniffed it.

"Lira would you come back with me?"

"I wish I could, so we can get to know each other a little better but I can't go back with you not the way I am now, I've made my decision.."

"I still have hope." Ma-ti stated giving Lira a shocked reaction. "I won't give up until you come back with me, there's more to this than just us being counterparts it's something more."

"What is it."

"It's l-o-v." Ma-ti tried to break it to terms with himself on the fact he like Lira a lot but before he could form the words, Tsumi came up to Lira jumping around ready to play.

"Oh hi Tsumi!" She said " Wanna play girl fetch!" Lira threw her Elemental orb she had in her pocket over somewhere else and Tsumi gladly fetched it. "You wanted to say something Ma-ti."

"N-Nothing, come on lets go play." Ma-ti and Lira got up to go play fetch with Tsumi.

While Ma-ti and Lira were playing with Tsumi, Gi and Ty were watching from a nearby stream. The two couldn't hear what they were saying but by the body gestures they could understand greatly.

"Is she happy?" Gi suddenly said.

"What?" Ty asked

"Is Lira happy when she's not around Ma-ti it seems that she truly got happy when she was with him."

"Of course she's happy she's got family the dark planeteers we take care of each other."

"But do you want more?"

"Yes the Gemina staff."

"I mean besides that is there another thing that you've always wanted something that's not magic."

"Yeah it loves water."

"You mean me don't you?" Gi questioned bracing herself this was the closet she had been to Ty in a while. She knew he liked her but was always focused about protecting his friends and accomplishing his mission. "You have a heart why do you choose to bury it in the dark."

"Humph." Ty smirked a little doubt as well as some playfully ness in his voice. "You act as if you can read my mind or something, tell me Gi does my actions amuse you?"

"Why'd did you save me this morning from the squid?" She gave him a militaristic look of seriousness looking for an answer, although one of Gi's stares could not penetrate through Ty's dark heart.

"We may be enemies, but if I don't get the chance to finish you off than I won't let anybody else have the honor of that."

Gi pulled the flower from out of her stealth suit the one Ty had left on the pier this morning. "Then what about the flower, why did you leave it next to me."

Standing about the ground Ty walked over to Gi's side, he outmatched her in height, as he loomed over he started straight into her eyes. He finally lowered himself into her air and whispered. "I want you."

"W-What?" Gi became startled her body shaking like a twig during a wind storm, she felt her knees become like jello but Ty wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I want you Gi. Your beautiful, courageous and passionate about saving earth. Im a wolf Gi, I smelled that beloved personality when I met you. We both are masters of water, join me Gi I'll take care of you I promise. You've always wanted someone to love like Wheeler and Linka have right. Join me Gi I don't wanna destroy you unless I have to."

"T-T-Ty." Ty then placed the flower on Gi's head which made her speechless even more than she already was. Gi's a very strong willed woman it's just that his looks. Looking into Ty's eyes was almost like he was gazing at your soul wondering what you were thinking of. Ty's essence charmed Gi, he was something a man actually fell in love with her but he was on working against them.

"I can't." Gi pulled away before things got serious, she almost fell for those blue eyes and that strong grip on her. It might have been the spell but to Gi it felt so real, she was actually felling something back, felling more than when she had first met Ty.

During the midst of all this conversation. The sound of an explosion erupted from the west of where the team was. Ty, Gi, Ma-ti and Lira saw the fire go up into the air as if somebody set off a grenade. Seeing a opportunity so catch there friends they got back on Tsumi and raced toward western territory.

(Pico do Cabugi)

As it turns out Gereki had returned to the volcano where he first fought the planeteers. He was spreading dark energy at an unsafe pace so much that it was draining the land killing animals and killing people in the process.

"The Master will be pleased once I bring him back all the souls and power I have collected."

"Hold it!" Gereki looked over in the distance at the base of the volcano this time there were Kwame, Wheeler, Inferno, Topaz, and Linka ready to fight him once again.

"If you think that were gonna let you trash the planet, then you've got another thing coming."

"We protect this planet from freaks like you we are Planeteers."

Gereki stood his ground against all five of them, he prepared to pounce. Summoning his Shadow Roar attacking Gereki prepared to fire it at the team. "Go to hell Planeteers!"

"Dark Water! Freeze Wave!" Before Gereki could attack he was halted by the freezing of his shadow energy. He turned to see the interference was the other four planeteers arriving on the battlefield.

"Gi, Ma-ti!"

"Ty, Lira!"

Tsumi landed next to the planeteers letting everybody off. Excitement intervene as the Planeteers hugged there respect teammates. They got to wrapped up in the moment forgetting about there enemy.

"Shadow Roar!" Gereki attacked with his shadow powers again, the team took a massive hit that exploded on impact and kept them down.

"He's to powerful." Gi said. "We can't take him."

"Don't give up guys we can finish this, we just gotta stay strong."

"Now to get rid of you so my master will be able to finish his plans." Gereki wasted no time as he walked opened handed over to the planeteers ready to finish them off.

"Sound!"

"Space!"

"Metal!"

"Huh?" Before he could even defend himself Gereki was blasted by the powers of sound, space and metal. "Who did that?"

"Up here freak." The voice came prompting Gereki's attention toward the top of the volcano.

"You mess with are friends you mess with us, Planeteers of sound I am Kage!" Kage introduced himself jumping onto the battleground.

"Darkness has no place in our world disperse or feel the wrath of the Planeteers of space Sapphire!"

"Your wickedness ends here Gereki were gonna turn you into cat dust, I am the Tate the Planeteers of metal!"

"Oh my god, Kage, Tate, Sapphire there actually here." It was unbelievable but true, the future planeteers were back and ready to confront the threat before them. Still strange to how they got there, but the planeteers were desperate any miracle would have done, but this is better then a miracle this was reinforcements.

"You bastards, how dare you interrupt my destroying."

Kage, Sapphire and Tate helped there friends up from after being blasted. "You guys alright?" Sapphire asked

"I've had enough of this, I don't care how many of you there are, im still going to kill you all." Gereki took a battle stance ready to attack the Planeteers again.

"We can't take him individually he's two powerful."

"We need Captain Planet, lets try him again." Kwame took front with the others ready to call forth Captain planet but before any of them could summon there powers a orb of energy exploded onto the grounds between Gereki and the team.

It was amazing the orb simply appeared out of nowhere and radiated with the power of good energy. It's beauty and power caused Gereki to stumble backward.

"What is that?" Kage asked

"Don't know, but guys this may be our chance, this energy it feels like it's calling me and my powers."

"Lets try it everyone give your powers to the Orb."

"Right!" The Planeteers braced themselves to summon there powers

"Everyone let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

Topaz tossed the soul dagger into the orb and aimed her ring. "Lightning!" Topaz let out her gold beam.

"Sound!" Kage let out his black beam.

"Space!" Sapphire let out her teal beam.

"Metal!" Tate let out his silver beam.

For the first time all the planeteers had given there powers to the orb energy including the soul dagger as well. The Powers came together and created a massive explosion within side the orb of power. With all the powers together the energy began forming a body, the team thought it was Ultra Planet but they were mistaken.

The Body of the unknown figure had been created by the orb and the teams powers. The gazing energy soon died off and revealed it's true self to the planeteers.

A lone man stood between the Planeteers and Gereki. The figure was wearing silvery white and black combat armor that seemed to be modeled after a futuristic samurai. A average length titanium star sword protected his back. 10 symbols of nature were proudly written on the chest plate of the armor symbolizing his status. The Figures skin was that of an ordinary human, Carmel colored light. Well only parts of it were exposed as his face was covered by a ninjetti mask that only revealed. All in all everyone was speechless at what they saw it wasn't Captain planet or Ultra Planet it was something far more greater than that.

"Powers of Light shine upon this world, I am the Gemina Master!" He spoke and his voice was a wake up call to everyone it was so powerful and embracing with enough force to shake buildings.

"Lets get outta here." Inferno, Ty and Lira snuck away from the battle unseen before they teleported back to the dark dimension.

"I've had enough with all these distractions your toast!" Gereki fired dark energy at Gemina Master. On contact with his body the dark energy didn't touch Gemina Master, it completely became destroyed by the light in his soul.

"Your insolence will be terminated." Gemina Master began walking in the direction of Gereki, as he walked he pulled the star sword from out of his back ready to shred his opponents.

"S-stay away! Die!" Gereki kept firing numerous dark power blasts at Gemina Master but he kept calm. He raised his sword and it made contact with the dark energy, the dark energy stuck to the sword giving him the chance to throw it to the side each time it came near him.

"Oh my god." The Planeteers stayed stunned watching as there Captain Planet had become this perfect creation of energy. They don't even know how it happened but with Captain Planet in this form they were afraid to go near him.

"Shadow Roar!" Gereki summoned his shadow powers at Gemina Master but he was quicker, his sword caught the shadow energy and on contact began destroying it, replacing it with the powers of light.

"Bunsan sa seru!" Captain Planet spoke something in Japanese as the light energy flung off of his sword and at the direction of Gereki. It landed full blast into Gereki entrapping him with a tomb of light energy. A bloody screamed erupted from the beast mouth as the light energy crushed his body destroying him. The light energy stopped shining revealing what was left of the dark Solider, nothing but dust that blew away in the cool breeze.

The team stood motionless as Gemina Master placed his sword back on his back and began walking toward them. Everyone could not believe what just happened so a single word would not form off of there lips .

"Planeteers." Gemina Master began "You have just witnessed the true power of light in action, and you have witnessed only a sample of the enemies true power. I thank all of you for awakening me, I shall be here if I am ever needed. The Elements is yours." Gemina Master faded into the element beams and the soul dagger which went back to there respective owners.

The Battle was over once again but the Planeteers were still speechless, A new form of Captain Planet has emerged but what did it all mean. Was this the birth of a new enemy, and if so how would the planeteers fight against it. There was more to come but for now all they could do was remaining silent as they still processed the effects over the entire day.

(Dark Dimension)

"Maya!" An enraged Inferno busted in the doors of Madam Maya's quarters along with Ty and Lira as backup. After the day they had of being attacked by there own kind nothing was going to be better than confronting her. They walked fast through Madam Maya's quarters which was filled with nothing but silence mirrors, demon birds flying over head and skeletons lying around in positioned poses as if they had been killed that way. The smell of rotting copes and smoke filled the pathway leading up to her room.

The trio bursted through the door with fierceness ready to confront Madam Maya but before they could say anything they stopped at the sight that was before them. Madam Maya, Lee and Nala gathered around a figure. The figure was dressed in a long hooded monks robe. He raised his head up but his face was covered by the hood.

"Aw so nice of you three to join us. Im sorry for the dilemma of early, but you'll see things my way once you learned of things to come." Maya stated

"What is this about Maya? Inferno asked

"This my friends is the begging of are victory of this great war, now come closer we have things to discuss.: Maya chided the three to come closer and they came closer to the hooded figure and there comrades. Not knowing nothing about this man made the three suspicious but if Maya said this was going to help them win the war then what chance did they have to lose. They soon listened in on her plans to hope that they can wipe the Planeteers from existence once and fo all.

End of Chapter 22

Oh. A mystery appears to be happening, who is this figure? Will the Planeteers be able to handle things to come? What will my story line in stored for you next? All you can do is wait for things to come. Thanks for reading. See you in Chapter 23

Arigato.

Z


	23. Chapter 23 Friend in the Void

1Hi people Zdala here with chapter 23 of my fan fiction prepare for the incoming of the newest addition to the team. Sit back relax and enjoy what I have in store for you. From here own now the plot and the adventures of the planeteers becomes more intense and exciting.

Chapter 23 Friend in the void

(Dream Sequence)

"He…"

"H…e….l."

"Help….h."

"Help….hi"

"Help..Him."

The voice of a girl filled Kwame's mind as he opened his eyes to find himself standing on a tall pillar in the middle of the cold ocean waters. It was night and the moonlight illuminated the entire open environment. Kwame walked around slowly looking for some sign of life.

"Help him, we all must come together." Kwame focused his attention to where the moon was; next to it there was another pillar with a figure on it. A small girl about six or seven shorter than Ma-ti. She had short purple hair tied into a ponytail that was similar to Topaz's and hazel eyes. She was in Egyptian pharaoh clothing similar to the garments that were worn in the past.

"Help who, who's in danger, please you must tell me?"

"It's dangerous for all of you, the enemy is threating our friends, they might need our help also."

"Who are you?' Kwame paced himself and began racing to the edge of the pillar, jumping off he managed to reach and grab the other pillar. He pulled himself up onto the pillar to where the girl was at but when he got up there she was gone.

"Over here." Kwame turned his head to see that she was on the other pillar he just came from.

"I will meet all of you very soon." The girl raised her hand toward the pillar, which began to crumble piece by piece.

"OH no." Kwame noticed the pillars falling, his heart began beating rapidly right before his section was destroyed and he fell into the water.

(End of dream sequence)

Ahhhhhh!" Kwame woke up in utter surprise but he wasn't the only one. He looked around the room, Wheeler, Tate, Kage and Ma-ti had woke up also as if they had just had the same dream.

"Dude that was freaky." Wheeler stared at his friends; they were all thinking the same thing. Who was the little girl and what did she mean by 'help him'.

" Kwame I think I just heard the girls wake up from their dorm they seemed just as startled like us."

"Alright then everyone go alert the girls, get ready we need to have a meeting." The boys followed orders getting up and getting ready to discuss matters at the heart.

(Dark Dimension)

As the Planeteers were collecting there thoughts on the dreams they just had, Madam Maya schemed while looking in her crystal ball. "That pathetic girl, she's going to ruin the plans before they even get completed."

"Maya?" A portal opened up in the midst and a man stepped out draped in a thick black monks robe the same advisor that was helping her before. "Something wrong?"

"It's that girl again the one who helped Captain Planet reach his final form, she's contact the Planeteers I can sense her energy all around Hope island."

"Humph, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Is she anything like Lightnor?'

'Yes maybe better but I took care of that." The unknown being projected an image of the girl before Maya. " You best leave her and the Planeteers to me if she gets close to them our plans may be destroyed before we have the chance to finish the mission."

" I will lead her to you, now excuse me I must console my warriors." Madam Maya teleported out of her chamber unknowly forgetting to take her crystal ball with her.

The figure went over to the crystal ball and looked into it deeply. "The planeteers and Lightnor are finished, darkness will engulfed this planet and that Gemina staff will be ours.

(Hope Island)

After the incident of all their dreams the Planeteers dressed and gathered in the crystal chambers around the table ready to express and share their information.

"Yawn! Anybody else tired." Several hands went up at Kage who yawned from exhaustion.

"Alright time to figure things out. Kage Sapphire, Tate how exactly did you guys get back here from the future?"

"It was all so fast." Sapphire was the first to speak " "We were on an assignment from Gaia when these creatures attacked us.

"The Tsuisutokuròn."

"Exactly, then this portal opened and then before we knew it we were back in this time period."

"It was the girl." Gaia interrupted her Planeteers "For some unexplained reason I cannot return you to the future, a stronger force is at work something even greater than mine. That girl appeared in your dreams must mean something."

"Did she help us defeat Gereki too?" Gi asked

"Not sure, but if she did then that explains that form Captain Planet took."

"Gaia, Captain Planet took on another form, a form called the Gemina Master how come we didn't know about that?"

"I didn't create that form Topaz, the rings are only supposed to summon Captain Planet and Ultra Planet, I was never aware of a form called the Gemina Master."

"It was so much power though, I could feel the Gemina staff energy coming right from him it was great."

"But we were a little late on that, if we would've stopped Gereki early we would have been able to save the forest and those people that were swallowed up by the darkness."

"We can't save everyone Ma-ti we can only do what we do and hope

That one day the Darkness will be destroyed?"

"Gaia what do we do until then?" Wheeler asked

"The most important thing to do is to decipher the scroll for the time being, I only need half of you on this, the other half can go about there daily routine. Good Luck and don't stress yourselves."

"Alright meeting dismissed." Kwame dismissed the meeting and the Planeteers went off in different directions getting ready to start there day off. So many questions they wish they could answer but the more they knew the closer that the war was going to get dangerous for all of them.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya strolled into the main chamber where the cloaked figure was still searching things in her crystal ball.

"You needed me?"

"Yes, I've picked up her energy source again and this time it's stronger than ever we need to detain her before she can get to the Planeteers."

"I'll send one of my warriors right away." The madam soon found herself rushing out of the quarters again to get one of the Dark Planeteers.

(Hope Island)

While the Planeteers were busy with mission related material Kwame found himself wandering about near the boys hut. "This is it!" Kwame heard the voice of Kage coming from the hut and rushed inside. There he found the Kage on the floor under his bed going through an ancient book.

"Kage what's up?"

"Kwame, you gotta see this." And so Kwame did kneeling next to his friend, the triceary leader incase he and Topaz weren't around

Kwame took several seconds on analyzing the book that was written interlay in Hindu. "What's this?"

"When me and Sapphire started our adventures of finding clues for the Gemina staff, I came across this book in the Napalian hall of records. "The girl from the dreams I knew I recognized her from some where, look at this." Kage pointed to a passage that showed a picture of a man and an older woman looming over him while both viewed the Gemina staff.

"So?"

"That girl in this picture looks similar to the one in all of our dreams she could be this woman's daughter or sister."

"And since this woman looks like the girl and is next to Lightnor."

"Than the little girl must be related to Lightnor."

" Now all we have to do is-." Kwame and Kage both alarmed stopped in there tracks and looked at each other. They had both sensed the same thing, Dark Aura Energy.

(Beach)

The two Planeteers hunches were correct, right on cue Lee and Nala appeared on the beach in front of the crystal chambers.

"The Darkness will prevail, this time they won't stop us."

"Allow me to take them out. Dark Wind!" Nala pointed her ring at the crystal chambers and it quickly surrounded it creating a dome of Dark Wind.

"And I'll put the finishing touches on this." Lee pulled out his elemental orb and threw it into the air dome. "Elemental orb, create rayon."

(Crystal Chambers)

"Guys the walls!" Ma-ti jumped up he was the first to notice that the Crystal chambers were being attacked.

"Linka quick blow the air away."

"Got it, Wind!" Linka went to summon air toward Nala's power but nothing was summoned. "Too much Dark energy can't destroy it."

"Planeteers huddle together." Gaia said right before noticing Lee's Elemental orb that he threw in had completely turned into rayon gas. "Oh no rayon gas, planeteers hold on."

"I, can'-t b-b-b-re-ath." Sapphire cried cough and hacking for air.

(Beach)

"That outta take care of them." Lee and Nala high fived each other on a good job.

"Lee, Nala!" The Dark Planeteers heard there names and turned around to see Kwame and Kage they were fully dressed in there stealth suits and looking pissed.

"What are you doing to everyone!"

"Kwame, Kage don't take this personal but we've got orders." Lee created a black ball in his hand and let it go to the ground. "Arise." The Black ball of Dark energy created more than fifty Tsuisutokuròn,

"Get them!" The minions of the darkness headed to her command. The Tsuisutokuròn swarmed like bees to honey at the two. It was bad enough the Planeteers had dark minions to deal with but these creatures were a pain in the rear end.

The slender, and quick bodies of the Tsuisutokuròn began swinging at the two like contortionists. Kwame kept blocking most off the attacks the best he could but found it hard to resist almost losing his balance. Kage on the other hand found time to fight back landing in several martial arts attacks of his own kicking and punching the Tsuisutokuròn into trees.

"Earth!" Once knocking a few enemies away while defending Kwame went on the offense firing seismic energy blasts. The blasts were powerful enough to destroy some Tsuisutokuròn while the rest began to try to avenge those that were destroyed.

"Sound!" Kage joined in with his friend unleashing waves of sound power cutting through the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Dude." Kage said. "We gotta help the others that rayon's gonna suffocate them if we don't hurry."

"Lets take out these guys first." Kwame responded. "And fast!"

"Stun Boomerang!" Kage's titanium boomerang came into play slashing enemies left and right while paralyzing them.

"Double team Attack!" Kwame and Kage activated there powers firing and array of rocks and sound waves. The two began running toward the chambers at fast speed which wasn't fast enough the Tsuisutokuròn began multiplying like two bunnies on a rabbit farm

While fighting the Tsuisutokuròn the boys noticed a colorful beam of light emitting from the chambers. The rayon was destroyed by the planeteers who began rushing out onto the beach. They apparently" activated there stealth armor which was powerful enough to dispel the gas and free them.

"Everyone!" The boys exclaimed rushing toward there comrades.

"Guys, take them out!" Kwame ordered, "Attack!"

"Fire!" Wheeler was the first to attack jumping in the air at his target firing with columns and rows of flame shaped Japanese fire symbols.

"Wind!" Tornado's launched from Linka's ring one after the other spiraling Tsuisutokuròn out of control into the air.

The Planeteers held there own the best they could but the Tsuisutokuròn were relentless just like last time, every time they would destroy some more would just multiply, if this were gonna be anything like the last time then the team would be exhausted right before they actually got a chance to finish off there enemy for good.

"Topaz lets do it!" Tate shouted, "Shock them Metal!" Kage obviously had a plan as he summoned his power to turn his entire body into solid metal.

Topaz followed suit onto his plan, rasing her dagger out from underneath her armor. She quickly raised the dagger above head and clouds filled the sky. Lightning struck the dagger filling it with electricity. "Lightning!" Topaz redirected her dagger at Tate's body that shot out bolts of thunder/lightning energy. It hit his body acting as a conductor shocking and destroying numerous enemies around him.

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"Space!"

GI, Ma-ti and Sapphire came together for a group attack, calling upon there powers they sent three separate beams at the Tsuisutokuròn, once again it killed more of them but with one left it multiplied back into twenty and then thirty.

"Oh no."

"They just keep coming!"

"Then well just keep fighting!"

The team began backing away from the oncoming threat of the minions of darkness. All seemed lost for the team as they fought back as best they could.

Kwame the leader of the team, began tracing his thoughts back to the dream of the girl who appeared in there dreams. "Please, grant us your power." On cue of Kwame's plea the unthinkable happened. ON the battleground a giant orb of light appeared between the Planeteers and the Tsuisutokuròn. The light glowed beautifully in the section it's beauty amazed the team but scared the forces of darkness. Was this the wish Kwame had asked for? A few seconds went by before the orb of light began to move, and soon did something else. It formed a body, the team stood in awe as the light began to ware off after creating the body.

What was clear though was what was in the light. The body of a person, but not just any person. A small girl with purple hair and hazel eyes wearing Egyptian middle class clothing. This was no ordinary girl this was the little girl who appearead in all there dreams. It was extraordinary she was actually there to help them, but why?

"I'd never thought I get a chance to see earth again." Her squeaky playful voice filled the Planeteers mind as she stopped and looked back at them then back at the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Armor on now!" The Planeteers looked shocked wide eyed as magic appeared around her removing her Egyptian garments and replacing it with violet colored stealth suit armor. After the armor formed onto her body an item brought itself into her hand. A small star shaped wand with a 'V' on the top of it.

"Be gone you retched creatures of darkness!" She screamed. The girl ran at the Tsuisutokuròn, performing acts of formidable talent. She began using ancient martial arts to destroying some of the Tsuisutokuròn with a single fist.

"Amazing." Ma-ti gawked

"She's destroying them!" Sapphire gasped

"She's finally here with us, but who is she?" Wheeler asked

"Twilight vibration!" The girl raised her wand firing a misty like beam at the Tsuisutokuròn destroying more. At this point the Tsuisutokuròn were pissed, they were determined not to be defeated as they multiplied again.

The little girl warrior suddenly turned her attention to the planeteers raising her hand. "Planeteers receive the power of my master." Out of her hand came another ball of light, which went over shrouding the planeteers.

"I feel strange." The team suddenly began glowing there respective element powers feeling somewhat empowered.

"My soul feels hot!"

"Planeteers time to fight back!" The little girl informed the Planeteers as the Tsuisutokuròn began swarming at them all again.

"Lightning!" Topaz fired a lightning bolt into the crowd of Tsuisutokuròn creating an electric field that tied the Tsuisutokuròn together.

"Water!" GI turned the water around her into fierce blades that she stuck at the enemy.

"Heart!"

"Earth!" Kwame and Ma-ti combined seismic energy with heart energy creating a powerful beam, which blasted the enemy.

"Sound!"

"Space!"

"Metal!"

"Tri Blaster!" Kage, Sapphire and Tate created giant orbs of sound, space, and metal energy. They blasted it like giant cannonballs destroying Tsuisutokuròn left and right with great elemental strength.

"Wind!" Linka swirled together a fierce hurricane at the enemy.

"Fire!" Wheeler aimed his ring bouncing flames inside the hurricane.

"Burning Hurricane!" Wheeler and Linka's attack formed together on it's own promently with force of both wind and fire wiping out all the remaining enemies that were left.

"Alright we did it!" The Planeteers cheered in utter joy. The odds usual were tight for team but once again they defeated the enemy with power and style.

"Wait guys." GI informed. "WE wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for her?"

The team turned her attention to the girl who was stareing at all of them with cutest little grin that she could have possibly could have put on. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Who are you?" Topaz asked

When asked a question by Topaz the girl raised her wand to the sky. "It's better this way. Void!" ON the command of 'Void' the planeteers found a bright white light engulfing the girl and it spread onto them.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Everyone hang on!"

It only took a few seconds of the blinding light to keep the planeteers still, but the light soon faded away and the planeteers opened there eyes to find that the sands of hope island had been replaced with the interior with the interior of a craft. Not just any craft it was a rocket.

Crome leather seats, and several windows giving a view.

The girl had transported the team to a rocket ship. Looking around like lost puppies the planeteers had noticed that there were no drivers to the craft.

"Whe-re wher-e are we?" Gi was the first step up looking out the window. "Ahhhhh!" She suddenly screamed and jumped into Tate's arms.

"Woah!" Tate struggled but finally kept his balance while having a girl in his arms. She was petite but then again without his powers Tate didn't have a lot of strength on him.

"What's wrong GI?"

"Look out the window."

Following her freaked friends advice Sapphire peered out the window, it was nothing no sky, green earth or water. The craft itself was piloting through a white dense fog, there was no bottom to place it was like a bottomless abyss. They were in a different world it had appeared.

"Where are we?"

"Please tell us."

"Everything that is important to your mission will be answered shortly." The girl said, "Please just sit down until we reach the castle"

"Castle?"

'Yes I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Alright then everyone sit down.' Kwame said and everyone followed the girls advice sitting down until the waited for there destination.

"Lets be clear." GI pulled herself off outta Tate's weak but supporting arms. " Im already involved with a psycho wolf ninja for a boyfriend."

"Good to know, and I also got my eye on someone." The two laughed sitting down next to there comrades.

Wherever they were going, the nine planeteers sat quietly in there seats as the still unknown girl sat there across from them piloting the craft. It was strange being taken somewhere you knew nothing about with someone whom you know nothing about, your guard was constantly up incase of any impending danger that had became a asset to the team survival.

"Were here." She said, "Welcome to Gemina Castle!"

Everyone's attention turned to out the window where the presumed castle was. The team gawked at what they saw, a castle made out of textile zircon crystals that made it looked like something in the fantasy movies.

Carved into the castle was a symbol, the symbol for eternal light written in ancient Egyptian Symbols. The strangest thing though was the number of crystals floating in the subterranean space of this dimension. They were so large that they looked like they could conceal something very important within them.

The craft slowly approach the top of the castle where an opening was waiting. "Ready everyone hang on Void!" She raised her hand and the flash of light came upon them again, this time they found themselves out of the craft and onto a different atmosphere.

A glass floor covered the feet of those standing on it, around them was nothing but hallow glass that revealed the nothingness of the outside place. "It's been a long time since I had visitors."

Wheeler became annoyed with all that was happening he positioned himself between his friends and the girl confronting her. "Alright, miss enough with the riddles and the mysteries just exactly who are."

She turned her attention to the planeteers as she reside her finger revealing a purple ring with a strange Japanese symbol on it. The pieces were all fitting together, the stealth suit, the amazing powers you had to be an idiot not to now what she was. "My name is Eria, I am the tenth warrior, the planeteer of the void."

Wheeler fainted…

"Wheeler!" Linka reacted to her boyfriend falling out; the news of another planeteer actually was too much for his mind to comprehend so he just shut down.

"He should wake up soon." Eria laughed playfully

(Dark Dimension)

While the Planeteers were having an expierence in a different dimension the forces of the Dark Dimension were also having an expierence to remember.

"GO master Lee, GO master Lee!" Chanting and praising could be heard as thousands of dark soldiers one of every kind, small, fat strange dangerous silly and unthreatening were cheering on there master Lee. He was getting ready for another match inside the coliseum; he smiled seeing thousands of minions of darkness cheering him on.

"Alright people!" Nala stepped into the middle of the coliseum ring with a megaphone. "Time for the prize match of the night, in this corner we have the deadly viper, the earth snake, the metal manger, the master of dark earth the one the only Lee!"

Nala pointed into one part of the coliseum corner, there was Lee practicing judo punches on a stuffed dummy that was shaped like a sack that one of the servants made for him. Also in the corner were Lira, TY and Inferno who were prepping his shrunken shield for battle.

"And in this corner the challenger, from Lee's own solider army of dark soldiers, the smasher of opponents, Metalloid! The crowd also cheered as the challenger stepped into the ring. He was a giant tin robot with many gadgets and sharp objects just waiting to cut open his own master.

Stepping out into the center, Lee and Metalloid bowed in admiration.

"Ready boys, Fight!" Nala raised the flag and the match began.

"Get ready cause im gonna stomp you into-." The tin robot shoot his mouth to much as Lee sent him flying with a seismic punch into the wall of the coliseum.

"Don't brag unless you can back it up! Dark Earth!" Lee sent seismic energy at his target drilling a large whole into his stomach.

"You bastard!" Metalloid noticing the hole in his stomach ran full speed at his own master cannons on his arm ready to fire.

"Pathetic Dark Shield Slash!" Lee swung his shuriken at Metalloid which slashed him several times before it returned to it's owner. The crowd waited in suspense as Metalloid stopped in full motion, but soon it was clear that the attacked killed him. His body crumbled into thick black dust.

"And Lee is the winner!" Lee took a bow in the center of the coliseum, this battle just wasn't' a fun exercise it was always a warning to any dark servants that aren't strong to strength up cause if not your better dead.

"Dark Planeteers!" The entire stadium turned it's attention as Madam Maya teleported at the grandstand of the coliseum.

"Hail Maya." Thousands of the dark soldiers dropped to there feet bowing and saying 'Hail Maya' over and over again as respect to there Madam.

"What is the meaning of all this mindless battling?"

"Were training Madam Maya, and besides you don't need us the planeteers are gone aren't they."

"NO that's the bad news I bring all of you." She projected an image of the battle between the Planeteers and the Tsuisutokuròn in which the team was victorious. "That Void Planeteer Eria saved them now she's protecting the team, im pretty sure they'll discover the plan that we have cooked up going on in the other worlds."

"Just tell us what needs to be done Madam Maya and we will take care of those planeteers one by one."

"I need a warrior one who can place an attack on the Gemina castle once we've located it in the Void Dimension."

Everyone of the dark soldiers raised there hands eagerly, each one ready to carry out the mission that the madam commanded. "I'll do it Madam!" Inferno stepped up before he further brothering of the darkness.

"Very well then Inferno, formularize a plan and then attack the castle, well make those planeteers wish that they never tangled with me."

"Hail Maya!"

"Hail Maya!"

"Hail Maya!"

The forces of darkness menically laughed they've caused enough trouble in the past, one can only hope, wonder and fear at what they will do next to endanger the planet.

(Void Dimension)

"Wheeler wake up dude wake up." The planeteer and master of the flames awoken after falling due to the shocking news of a tenth planeteer with another elemental power.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Wheeler jumped to his feet pointing a skinny finger at Eria his eyes serious but still full of confusion and shock. " First of all can you tell us, how are you a planeteer!"

"Im sorry for startling all of you, but it had to be said."'

"Dude." Wheeler began "Exactly how many Planeteers are there? Everyone is a Planeteer, my grandmother could be a planeteer and I wouldn't even know it it's maddening!"

"Eria would you please tell us what this is all about?" Kwame asked.

"Im would be happy to the but the nature of my existents must be shared with another member, Captain Planet."

"Captain Planet?"

"Yes if you would kindly summon him for me then I would be happy to explain the situations to my existence."

"Alright then, Planeteers let our power combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out his white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet." The power came together to form the body of the hero.

Once summoned with the five elements Captain Planet flew down onto the glass floor beside the planeteers. "Alright Eria, im here time to come out with it."

Eria looked at Captain planet and smiled "As you wish." Eria turned away from the planeteers and walked a few feet away in the distance. "Void!"

. From the midst of where Eria was standing a bolt of energy hit the ground in front of her and the planeteers. The bolt that landed in front of the team soon formed into something else it formed into a large golden crystal that was in the shape of a tomb.

Sapphire came from behind her comrades looking at the object at what was in front of them " What is this?"

"Don't know." Tate was the first to step up to the crystal. He began studying the crystal observing all of the sides like an excited child looking at his gift before they open it. He finally peered into the crystal's center itself, whatever was in the crystal made him stare and gasped at what he saw.

"What's wrong?"

"Ca-pta-in P-l-a-net shed so-me li-ght on this crystal you gu-ys gott-a see th-is?"

"Sure thing Tate!" Cap conjured fire threw it at the ground which lit up around the crystal revealing what was inside. The golden crystaled contained a young adult male; he was tall wearing an Egyptian robe of the pharaoh with symbols for light on it. The team all gasped at the sight even though he was asleep inside the team had knew who he was. The Master of Light during ancient times, the creator of the Gemina staff the reason the war had started.

It was the one the only Lightnor.

An astounded Kage fell to his feet and couldn't stop staring. It was hard to believe the master of the Gemina staff itself, it's creator was lying in a golden crystal while the war was going on. If he were awake the war would be easier "I do-n't beli-eve th-is."

"It's Lightnor!"

"But that's impossible, he sealed himself away in the earth so he could protect the Gemina staff, why is he here?'

"E-Eria?" Sapphire stuttered her eyes filled with shock and questions. "How did you get Lightnor here we were told he was gone for good."

"That's primarily the reason I brought you all here, to see the one that needed to be helped the creator of the Gemina staff."

"Ok I think we need to cover the basics first Eria." Linka stated "Why is Lightnor here and not out there helping us."

Before answering Linka's question, Eria sat crossed her legs on the floor and began levitating in the air. "It's complicated but I'll try to explain the best way I can."

Ready to here the truth behind it all the Planeteers and Captain Planet also sat cross legged and began levitating in the air waiting for Eria's story.

You see Planeteers, it all started back during the great wars between Zinwar and my master Lightnor."

"Your master?"

"Yeah, like Lightnor im also originally from Egypt during the great wars."

"But that would make you Billions of years old."

"Actually 6.5 Billion years."

"That's impossible Eria, your just a little girl."

"I know before Egypt was destroyed, Zinwar cursed my body reversing my age so I couldn't protect myself against the darkness, but I managed."

"Lightnor was not your father, we thought you two were related since you look so much like him."

"That's the thing see, I wasn't born into this earth I was created, from the monks who protected Ligntor when he was a baby. I was created using only extinguished souls from maidens who had died during child birth. I walked into Egypt as a young adult. I spent most of my life there learning to fight and protecting Lightnor. My whole existence was to serve him, he considered me his best friend and I did, he was the one who gave me my powers of the void."

"What Exactly is the Void."

"The void is what your in now, it's power is the nothingness of dark and light that fills everything, this place is the waypoint that protects the locations of the other dimensions.

"Other dimension?"

"Eria, but why is Lightnor here though, Gaia said his soul was in the gates of darkness."

"I've never finished telling you what happened. When the Great War between Lightnor and Zinwar had reached it's peak, the two were clashing over the Gemina staff and our land was being destroyed. I held off Zinwars forces with the Egyptian army for years, we were strong in number but however it became to much. Our civilization began crumbling and Lightnor wanted to stop the destruction and Zinwar once and for all."

"What did he do?"

"Something brilliant, he knew if he died then his chances of coming back were close to zero. When he sealed himself away, he created this castle and asked me to guard his body. He said as long as some part of him is with me then we would be safe. For you see his soul is somewhere in the gates of darkness still fighting it while I remain here protecting the dimensions."

"The Dimensions."

"That's part of the reason I brought all of you here." Eria created a visual image of Madam Maya's dark fortress using an illusion. "You are all familiar with our enemy right?"

"The Darkness." Captain Planet said looking serious.

"The reason that I brought you all here is because of the enemy. Im not sure but the darkness is getting stronger by the second." She then created an image of the unknown figure dressed in the secluded robes. "This figure it's strange he's been manufacturing a strong amount of dark soilders, lately."

"Im guessing that's where Gereki came from." Kwame said

"Your guess is correct Tate, whoever this man is he's been giving the dark soldiers more power."

"Makes a lot of sense, the dark soldiers have been stronger and more difficult to destroy."

" But im afraid they've formulated an even stronger threat than I could have imagine."

"What do you mean?" Gi questioned, "We've been able to defeat them for a long time it's just lately things have been more difficult."

"Here's the thing Planeteers. The enemies of darkness are trying to strengthen there forces. It's Zinwars fault.

"What's Zinwar's fault?" Ma-ti asked

The Dark Soldiers back when my master was protecting the planet. You see Zinwar was the first individual to discover how controlling darkness works and how to spread it."

"Spread it?"

"Um hum, darkness originates in the soul of the person. Sadness, anger, hate, greediness, cruelty, weakness, pollution all things that consume humans and worlds. Darkness is attracted to this and when a soul is consumed they become a dark solider.

"What!"

"Oh no!"

"Yes." Eria brought before an image of a lone Tsuisutokuròn and the chimera Gereki. "One of Zinwar's cults made this disturbing experiment happen. When a soul is blackened and turned into pure darkness it manifests itself, as the human slowly fades away from existence it creates a new form, an evil form, the form of a dark solider. A soul that is weak and cannot be controlled takes the form of a simple solider, dark matter that creates a Tsuisutokuròn. When a soul that has resistant is engulfed with darkness, the soul takes a stronger form. You've battled stronger dark soldiers one's that have unique and frightening powers, all of them though can only be destroyed by the power of light which is in the ten elements of nature."

"Wait a minute!" Sapphire perked up at the statement of explanation.

"You mean we've been destroying humans?"

"No Sapphire, they are already destroyed when we confront them, all we due is destroy the dark form. Sadly though when the essence of darkness is gone from the soul it us already unstable so it just disappears forever back in the gates of darkness."

"SO does that mean one of us can turn into dark soldiers?"

"No are souls are filled with light which can not easily be extinguished. The Dark Planeteers however have only a taste of the darkness they are not truly evil they posses a power of animal spirits with dark power."

"Wow."

Eria turned to look at her master who was sleeping in his chamber. "It's a funny thing though how things work out."

"How so?"

"When my master sealed himself away his heart became separated from his body." She then turned to Captain Planet and smiled. " That's when Captain planet was created."

Captain planet's eyes got bigger. "What do you mean?"

"The truth Captain planet, your form came by accident you are nothing more than broken fragments of Lightnors heart reassemble into a new form. That's why you exist, your him to protect the planet."

"Wait a minute. If Captain Planet is Ligntnor than that means that you were responsible for creating that form that he defeated Gereki with."

"The Gemina Master, yeah that was a final form a connection between Lightnor and Captain Planet one that can only be connected when all ten of us combine our powers with the help of the soul dagger.

" Eria what did you mean about the other dimensions though."

"That's the mission Planeteers. Since the temple of the Gemina staff is within the walls of this planet, Lightnor decided it would be best if the earth and the other dimensions were connected."

"What other dimensions were those."

"There dimensions that connect earth and the dark dimension. The are five dimensions well six if count this one. When master created the temple of the Gemina he had them tied tone another. See in each one of the dimensions there is something we call the Gemina points, there separate locations of energy where earth and the Gemina temple feed off of. Our enemy the darkness has been attacking earth, see there is a portal between earths Gemina point and the others. They've been trying to find the portal so they may get to the other worlds. The Gemina points in the other dimensions are neutral, if our enemy finds the points and taints them with darkness then everything will be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Captain Planet said alarmed.

"Yes if all six points in the dimensions fall to the darkness the Gemina temple will collapse and since the temple is connected earth will vanish into darkness. The Points act as a seal that not only protect earth and the temple but the other worlds as well."

"So we need to go into those dimensions and find the Gemina points?"

"Yes once the Gemina points are consumed with the powers of light, darkness will never be able to touch it again."

"That's why I came to you, because if the temple is controlled by darkness then Lightnor will also die as everything is connected to him."

The team looked at Lightnor, his body floated within the golden crystal tomb. "We won't let him die."

"Eria, but all this time why are you here in this castle?"

"My place in the castle was to primarily protect my masters body from further harm but the castle also remains intact as a keepsake."

"Keepsake."

"You see this castle is a primary target near the gates of darkness, if this castle falls then that will give Maya the opportunity to gather more helpless souls and create more stronger dark soldiers. "I know this is a lot but im trusting you guys will help me."

"Yes!" Kage was the first to arise. "Lightnors the primary reason why were all fighting to protect the universe, I would be honored to help."

"Well help to." The rest of the team arised making Eria smiled they were willing to take the mission.

"Im glad I got friends like you together no challenge is to great for all of us to face."

"Planeteers." Captain planet called "I need to return to the rings I've been out of the crystal matrix far to long, the power is yours." Captain planet returned to the rings.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya watches the Planeteers with the figure in her crystal ball each one looks of anger on there faces. "That foolish girl, she informed them of the plans she must be destroyed!"

"I agree, I do hope your Dark Planeteer can do what is assigned."

"Im sure he won't fail before he left I gave him specific instructions the on what to do they'll get a surprise that'll shock all of them."

(Void Dimension)

"SO Eria?"

"Yeah Ma-ti?"

"What was Lightnor like?"

Upon the question Eria looked at her masters tomb and smiled. "He was the most kindest, strongest, most intelligence master I ever had, I just wish I could be with him he was my only friend. I've been in this castle protecting it for so long im always on alert you never know ."

"Don't fret Eria." Topaz went up to her hugging her tightly like a big sister would a little sister. "You've got us, the ten of us are all a family well always be together.

During the conversation the windows on the castle of the void began to fog up, the team didn't really notice much until things started getting darker and darker. "What is that?" Linka asked

Kage's soon became alert to the growing darkness around the caslte walls. "Everyone I sense the presence of dark magic, be ready."

Everyone braced themselves for the fight. Topaz , Kage, Tate, Sapphire and Eria pulled out there weapons while Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-ti readied there rings.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here ten planeteers all together far and near things certainly are interesting . You guys are sure gonna make it hard for us dark Planeteers." Inferno's voice suddenly filled in the air right before he teleported in next to one of the castles windows.

"Inferno!" Wheeler growled.

"You are trespassing in my masters castle, leave now or we will personally take you out!"

"OH your kicking me out the party's just starting."

"Wind!" Wasting no time with Inferno's bantering Linka summoned a small tornado.

Thinking quickly Inferno side stepped Linka's attacking causing it to miss. "Is that the best you got?"

"You'd better move next time we won't miss."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk your gonna have to do better than that." Inferno began taunting the Planeteers prompting, Topaz, Kwame and GI to do a try attack. As they fired there beams they went toward Inferno but from out of nowhere dark energy came in front of him swallowing up the attacks.

"Huh?" The team stood ready for more as the attacks but as the energy faded away a lone figure stood between Inferno and the planeteers. The figure was the queen of darkness Madam Maya.

"Madam Maya!" Now the battle was getting serious the queen of the dark dimension was standing right before all of them, they hadn't been face to face with her since Nala was stealing people's chi to bring her into the earthy dimension.

She began smirking with those looks that the team had on there faces "Planeteers what a pleasant surprise, I do hope my presence does not startle you."

"Why are you here?"

"You forget I may not be able to be on earth but I can travel to my own domain and this."

Eria who was in the back of everyone bolted forward waving her wand ready to attack at the blink of an eye like a sniper in call of duty. "Leave Maya!"

"Pathetic you do not scare me, your just another planeteer but I know what breaks you down what you truly love and once I have you'll never get back."

"You wouldn't I won't let you!"

"Im afraid you can't stop me." Maya began laughing manically at her foes.

"Twilight Vibration!" An enraged Eria fired the mist from her wand at Maya.

The mist engulfed Maya but with a swipe of her hand the mist evaporated into nothing. "This fortress is so close to the gates of darkness your little powers can't scratch me.

"You will leave now, Void!" Determined to make them leave, Eria called forth a swirling teleportation portal at the two.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno pulled out his blade and infused with dark power of fire, doing this he managed to throw the portal back in the direction of the team.

"Look out!" Kwame and Kage hit the floor dodging the portal, the others however were not so lucky they became entangled in the portal teleporting them out of the void.

"Oh no!"

"Inferno destroy the castle while I collect the golden crystal oh and take care of the planeteers also."

"Yes madam." Inferno summoned darkness from his sword to the ground creating Tsuisutokuròn soldiers. "Tsuisutokuròn attack!"

Kwame and Kage bounced back up ready to fight. The Tsuisutokuròn were quicker though and began trying to smother them by pilling on them. Kwame blasted his way thought with some seismic beams while Kage countered acted with punches and kicks that were faster than most people could do.

Being distracted by the Tsuisutokuròn gave Maya the chance to slip away over to Lightnor's tomb. " Finally I've got you if years of searching, all the agony all the frustration I finally got you, now all I need is your cursed Gemina staff and everything will belong to me."

Looking greedily and passionate Maya presumed rubbing the crystal with a treacherous smirk on her face but her luck so ran out as she felt intense pain in her arm. She looked at her arm to see burn marks all on the side of her arm.

"Leave him alone!" Maya turned her attention to Eria standing being the crystal with her wand aimed ready to fire again. "Leave my master Maya or I'll kill you."

"You do not scare me little girl!" Maya generated her staff in her hand and stood in a fighting position. "It's been a while since I fought hand to hand but Im gonna enjoy sending you to oblivion."

"Ahhh!" Eria and Maya ran toward each other at full speed and began fighting. Wand against Staff Eria blasted Maya again and again trying to destroy her but she fought back using magic to give her more power. Eria had to admit for an old wrinkled broad with a nasty attitude she was more than meets the eye, no wonder the dark planeteers knew so much about fighting and magic.

While the two clashed, Kwame and Kage were still battling against the Tsuisutokuròn and Inferno. "Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno launched his blaze attack at the two surrounding them in flames.

"Sound!" Balling his fist sound waves generated in Kage's hand, he then fired it at the flames extinguishing them on contact.

"Earth!" Kwame was the next to attack. Conjuring boulders out of thin air Kwame began spiraling them endlessly to stop Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Kwame's attack was halted by Inferno blasting the rocks into smaller pieces with his laser until there was nothing left but rubble.

"Stun Boomerang!" While he was busy blasting the rocks Kage fired his boomerangs at Inferno.

The Tsuisutokuròn had other plans though, they formed a blockade absorbing the attack from Inferno but they became destroyed instead.

"That's the last of your Tsuisutokuròn Inferno, ready to give up!" The two Planeteers of Earth and Sound began advancing on the lone fighter.

"Im tired of playing games, it's time for this place to burn." Inferno revealed his red elemental orb to the two who stood back. "Elemental orb release the flames of hate." Inferno sent his orb flying like a baseball toward the two but they dodge it. The orb soon hit the wall of the castle and immediately burst into flames that began catching on the walls of the castle. "Time for the second helping Dark Fire!" Inferno shot more flames at the walls of the castle, which soon began engulfing the room.

"Damnit!" Kage looked around and saw nothing but endless flames, they soon began running away from it all.

"Oh no!" While fighting Eria noticed the flames surrounding her masters castle. Not a very good choice as Madam Maya blasted her with her staff out of reach from her master's tomb.

"You planeteers make this too easy, Inferno retreat I'll meet you back."

"Yes Madam, latter losers!" Inferno headed the Madam's orders teleporting out of the Gemina Castle. Luck was on his side, just as he was leaving the castle began deteriorating, the walls disintegrating, and the ceiling crumbling.

"I believe it's time for me to take my leave." Maya said stroking the crystal tomb Lightnor's body was in.

"Don't touch him, Void!" Eria rised to her feet firing blackhole energy at Maya, which she easily blocked.

"Eria!" Kwame and Kage rushed over to her aid the firing getting closer to all of them.

"Sound!"

"Earth!"

Kwame and Kage tag teamed firing double beams at Madam Maya, but she was quicker and bounced it back with her staff. The energy attack soon blasted the three. Kwame and Kage were knocked away from Eria while she was knocked into the wall.

As Eria proceeded to get back up and face Maya a piece of the ceiling crumbled and trapped Eria underneath it. "No, let me out."

Seeing the small girl crushed underneath the foundation Maya began laughing. " How appropriate you get to watch me take away something that you hold dear."

"No, I won't let you!" Eria screamed in agony trying to get out and save her masters body.

"My dear im afraid you got no choice as of now this war is turning in my favor. Ha Ha Ha!" Maya began laughing again right before she opened a portal leaving, also taking the golden crystal tomb with her."

"Master!" Eria reached out and began crying her master, her best friend the person she looked up to and loved dearly was gone taken by none other than the queen of darkness herself. This was too much to bear Eria tried harder to break free but it was useless, she was a strong warrior with powers but she still had the body of a six year old which was practically left her with little strength. The flames soon became too much and it's fumes knocked her out cold.

"Sound!" From out the burning hellish flames Kage cleared a way through using his powers of sound to smother so of it.

"Earth!" Kwame summoned his super strength using the ring. Punching the crumbled pieces he managed to break them freeing Eria's captive body.

"Eria wake up, Eria, Eria!" Kage tried to wake her up but she was unconsuis and the fire was getting closer to burning them both alive.

"It's no use Kage we gotta get out of here this place is gonna fall." Kwame picked up Eria putting her on his back.

"How do we get out?"

"Use Eria's wand!" Kwame said panickingly.

Grabbing the wand, Kage began hitting it trying to get it to work. "Ah, how does it work!"

"You mean you don't know how it works!"

"Um no."

"DO something!" Kwame yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Kage yelled back

"Were about to die!" Kwame's eyes got bigger with panic. "This is not the time to be sensitive."

They were in trouble now the whole castle was shaking like a earthquake had happen, the flames soon had burned away the entire castle exposing the grey mist of the void, if they didn't hurry they would be smashed or burned to death.

Kage seeing instant death approaching sparked an idea.

"Hope this works! Sound!" Kage charged the wand with his own sound energy hoping a portal would appear. It worked a portal appeared right behind them.

"Good job man lets go!" Kwame, Eria and Kage jumped into portal as the castle exploded, pieces of it flying into the subterrain of the void.

(Hope Island)

The portal opened up on the wooden floor of the crystal chambers as the three came brailing out.

"Kwame, Kage!" The team who had been waiting anxiously went to help there comrades.

"Thank god, bro you alright." Sapphire hugged him . "We thought you guys were goners."

"What happened?" Gi asked

"Can't explain now, Gaia Eria needs help will you heal her?"

"I will, take her to the infirmary." Gaia said as Kwame followed her instructions so that they could save there new found friend.

(Dark Dimension)

After a successful takedown of the castle and capture of Lightnor. Madam Maya celebrates with a drink of red wine with the figure that had guided them to sudden victory.

Maya took a sip of her wine with sheer enjoyment while she gazed at the golden crystal she had succeeded in capturing. The Master of the Gemina staff was in her possession, now if she could only get the staff and eliminate her foes things could get better for her forces.

"Don't you love the sight of helplessness in a person, darkness soon to consume them and they don't now what's happening."

"You underestimate Lightnor, he will eventually sense his body in the presence of darkness."

"What do you suppose we do about that?"

"At the moment nothing your forces will fight for those Gemina points and when we have them the dimensions will be ours. Besides worrying about that Lightnor, I have plans to trap him there for good."

"I trust in you completely."

"Good keep doing that and that Gemina Staff is as good as ours." The Two figures of darkness began smirking at each other never taking there eyes off of Lightnors body. Things were starting to get serious with Lightnor in the hands of evil who knows what plans they have instored for them.

(Hope Island)

Kwame stands outside the infirmary waiting for results on Eria who had suffered damage from being in the flames too long. Good thing the Planeteers invented the stealth suits or sometimes there injuries could have been much worse than intended.

While pacing and waiting Wheeler and Kage joined there friend outside on the infirmary door. Kage came in with a tray and Wheeler came in with a one of Topaz's stuffed teddy bears.

"Anything yet? Kage asked

"Nothing yet." Replied Kwame " Eria was exposed to a lot of Inferno's dark fire she could've been easily killed if we didn't get her out of there."

"That bitch Maya really done it this time." Wheeler said. "First she takes Lightnor then she blows up the castle, those guys just don't give up."

"Don't worry man they may have gotten the better of us well do it next time. The others are already preparing for the dimensional journey's its only a matter of time."

"Come on, lets check in on Eria." The boys peeked there head in the infirmary door. What they saw on the infirmary bed was Eria she was sitting on the bad, tears just slowly strolling down her face but she was silent.

"Hey, Eria you alright girl." The boys walked in sitting down at the bed next to her.

"Brought you some food." Kage set the food down in her lap while Wheeler gave her the teddy bear.

"You felling alright ."

"I-I-I lost him." Eria sighed gripping the teddy bear tighter. "I lost my Master, my mentor my friend and I can't get him back."

"Well get him back don't worry."

"I just didn't think it could happen, my home it's been destroyed the only place I've ever known it's now gone."

"Eria." Wheeler said with a burst of optimism. "Remember Lightnor left you there to help the earth, your home may be gone but you got us, we can all band together and help the earth you have are word well get your master back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact come on we got one more thing to show you." Wheeler picked her up like the little girl she was and the four walked over to the girls hut.

"What kinda surprise do you have?" Eria asked

"You'll see." Kage muttered happily

Upon reaching the door to the girls hut, Wheeler set down Eria and he, Kwame and Kage stepped in. A cautious Eria peeked her head around the corner, to see the other planeteers all standing around the girls beds.

"Surprise." The team shouted moving out of the way so she could see the surprise, in the corner of the room next to the other girls things she could see something else. A Bed. A Purple silk sheeted bed with Victorian decorated pillows. On the side of it were a small coffee table and a dresser big enough for all her clothes. The name 'Eria' was embodied onto a big sign proudly decorated with flowers of every kind. The last thing on the bed, was her stealth suit and belt on top was her ring of the void and her wand.

"It's beautiful." Eria stated smiling at everyone. They had done so much to help her save there master and after that they were still willing to stay with her until the very end she now had friends, very best friends.

"Welcome to the team Tenth Planeteer."

With all the excitement in the room Eria clasped her hands together as if she were saying a prayer then she faced everyone determination and undying will written on her face. "Thank you guys." She said. "I truly understand what you guys meant, my master and my home may be gone but I have something new, I can be with all of you."

"And together the forces of darkness don't stand a chance." Tate added.

"Guys there is much to be done if we want to obtain victory, but I believe if we do it then nothing will stop us, im going to this mission to the very end."

"Amen to that sister." Wheeler went over to Eria placing his hand on top of hers.

"Were all in this together." Ma-ti and GI soon joined in.

"All Enemies beware were here, were back and were gonna take down some bad guys." Sapphire joined in.

"The power of the Elements unites." Everyone else soon joined in hands all together signifying there team was now complete.

"Ready!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Planeteers!" Everyone threw there hands up with pride, they were all proud to be of something greater. There mission was clear, the darkness was attacking and it had to be stopped. Ten Planeteers together at last d nothing was gonna stop them. This war hadn't even reached it's peak yet but they knew as a team they couldn't be stopped.

End Of Chapter 23

That concludes Chapter 23 everyone I hope you like it. If you want to review then by all means go ahead. I'll get started on Chapter 24 and im guaranteed to make this the best Captain Planet Fanfic you ever read.

Arigato!

Z


	24. Chapter 24 A Moments Reprieve

What's up loyal fans of the Dark Planeteers saga. I have started my first semester at college but I haven't forgotten about this story, I typed up the continuing saga which remains with me in my flash drive. This chapter focuses on memory, some of the flashbacks you may remember from previous chapters some not lol but still have fun. Enjoy Chapter 24 and please give me to feedback on what you would like to see as the story progresses.

Chapter 24 A Moments Reprieve

(Miami Beach, Florida)

As seen last time with the events that unfolded at Gemina Castle, the planeteers have added a new addition to their team. Eria the Planeteer of the Void who proved to be more than a helpful friend on the rest of their adventure. With her help the team learns of dangers in the Gemina Dimensions that they are sure to face. Preparing for their upcoming travels the team has decided to take it easy for the day at Miami Beach, playing Volleyball to life up there spirits. Boys Vs. girls in a heated match to see whose got game.

"Alright seventeen serving six you boys ready?" GI asked reading the ball and her hand to make a shot.

"Hit us with your best shot!" Tate said

Not holding back, GI threw the ball up in the air with a perfect bounce, her armed out of her control as she hit the ball with the palm of her hand to the other side.

"I got it!" Kage yelled jumping with his feet together and spiking the ball down toward Sapphire.

"Eek!" Sapphire screamed before she raised her hands making the ball bounce from her to Topaz on her opposite side.

"Balls away!" Topaz gathered enough strength in her head and blasted the ball toward both Kwame and Wheeler.

"I got it!" Wheeler shouted

"No I got it!" Kwame and Wheeler both ran for the ball with the same speed and power, they were only a quarter inch away from the ball each about to hit it. 'Boom' was what the outcome was, Wheeler and Kwame made a crash landing on the sand while the ball lay next to them.

"Damn." Tate and Kage shook their heads in disbelief, another score for the girls leaving the boys behind one more.

"Don't mess with the best." Linka gave an air kiss to the boys while Sapphire, Topaz and Gi danced in the sand taunting over there victory, the boys had been losing since the morning making the girls feel powerful and better at sports than the boys.

"Rematch!" Wheeler claimed getting his face outta the sand; he forgot to notice that there were some seaweed in his teeth prompting snickers and giggles from the girls.

"Ma-ti, Eria are you guys sure you don't want to play?" Sapphire called over to Eria and Ma-ti sitting underneath a spotted umbrella that Linka had bought for them. While the others played games for half the morning, Eria and Ma-ti focused on translating the scroll into English language. At first it wasn't easy but with most of this team speaking different languages it made it easier.

Eria who had several languages dictionaries including French, Korean and Ukraine turned her attention to Sapphire giving a smile but never stopped writing onto the a notepad she had in her hands. "No thanks, we got work to do."

"Yeah were doing well here." Ma-ti agreed

"Oh come on guys, don't you wanna play, after all no work and plays makes jack a dull boy." She said

"Not now Sapphire we gotta lot of work to do, Ma-ti gives me the next few words so we can finish this paragraph."

"There are none." He stated

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we've completely translated the first paragraph of the scroll."

"Oh that's nice, WHAT!" The girls eyes bulged outta her head raising the notepad up to the bright sun so she can see it, Ma-ti was absolutely right, they had successfully completed the first paragraph to the Spirit scroll."

"You guys did it, awesome!" The team quickly sprinted to their friends and began looming over Eria's writing which she had put in fine cursive on the notepad.

Tate smiled flashing his teeth "Were finally getting somewhere."

"Eria read it aloud; this might give us a clue on how to get into the other dimensions."

"Gotcha." Eria who was still bouncing off the walls from her victory settled down plummeting onto the beach blanket under the umbrella. She quickly got comfortable sitting cross legged and raised the notepad again to read.

_In the time and presence of war, time is an essence that must be treated with care and love. Before the hearts of the seekers of the Gemina begin to find the ultimate power, there hurting must he halted. The Dimensions crave peace in a time where darkness plans to corrupt and rule its holy places. The Light Elements will be against the Dark elements for control over the ultimate power. Warriors of the dimensions are waiting to help decide the destruction or peace of the outer worlds. The way into peril and danger resides in the doors of shinning pools of golden statues that contain pure adventure for all who dares to step into its depths. Beware of the darkness, it grows stronger with each passing moment that it is left to dwell and recount its failures like so many times before. May the power of the elements protect you while searching for the ultimate power. _

"Is that it?" Eria looked down on the rest of the page to see that she had completely read all.

"Door of shinning pools of golden statues?" Wheeler thought hard before he began to get a headache. "I'm guessing Lightnor was into riddles because this makes no sense whatsoever."

"Well at least we got it translated." Gi said looking at the bright side.

"Yeah but that still does not help us, we still don't have a clue where the portal to the dimensions are or how to access them." Kage said

"Maybe, Maybe not." Eria began. "I seem to remember a certain researcher who was interested in my masters past and the Gemina, perhaps if I found him I could ask him about this riddle."

"Who is this guy?"

"Alexander Perez, world renowned Archeologist most famously known for the study of the Gemina which is considered myths in most parts of the world."

"Where is he?"

"Egypt if I remember clearly, unfortunately there are fierce sandstorms there in the middle of the desert, I must wait then I while go check him out for answers."

"Good job Eria, at least we have a plan." Kwame completed patting her on the back lightly

"Until then volleyball war continues!" Sapphire energetically rose from the group and grabbed the volleyball ready for more.

"Heck yes!" Eria and Ma-ti sprinted up and went to the opposite sides of the courts for the boys and for the girls.

"Your serve Wheeler." Sapphire said tossing the volleyball to Wheeler.

"Thanks." He said. "Funny how things work out."

"What you mean Wheeler?" Eria asked

"I mean, I'm guess I'm just thinking about the team, a few years ago we started out on this journey to save the planet and we've come such a long way from dealing with pollution to fighting creatures of darkness. You got admit, you guys never saw this coming."

"We may have never seen all these battles coming, but I knew that when we first became Planeteers that we were going to be friends and great things were coming toward us." Linka stated

"But its weird, I thought there would only be five of us but we've grow into ten."

"We got Topaz, Kage, Sapphire, Tate and Eria to thank for that."

"Speaking of which guys." Topaz began. "Kage, Sapphire, Tate, u guys did never tell us what led you guys to future Gaia in the first place."

"Oh well that's easy you see it all began when me and Sapphire were doing some excavating in some catacombs in Nepal, we had stopped for a minute and -."

(Flashback)

(Nepal, Catacombs)

Indian happens to be a country founded by its beauty and its rich cultural background which has fortified it for many of years. However the catacombs below the city is what really could be consider less glamorous about the country. The Catacombs go on for miles with cracked bricks making long endless paths like a maze, numerous spider webs with insects trapped in each one about to be dinner. Skeletal remains hang from the ceiling and on the floors, each one telling a different story of how they died, some less painful than others, the whole place was pitch black with the smell of rotten corpse all around. Most people wouldn't be caught dead in this place but Kage and Sapphire were there investigating a rumor about buried secrets off Lightnors past.

"Out of all the places in the world we could have gone we had to go in the catacombs, I swear to myself even though I was born here never go underground cause not everything is glamour."

"Quit your whining Sapphire, were just here to check a few things out, we'll be outta here before you know it."

"I hope so, my boots are stepping all in these bones and it's starting to creep me out."

"Wait!" Kage stopped and listened hearing a sound behind him. "You hear that?"

"Hear what, all I can hear is you talking!"

A swoosh sound interrupted Kage's listening to his sisters rants as he glanced over behind his shoulder and stared wide eyed at what he saw. A gapping black vortex swirling not too far from him and Sapphire, it looked like it was expanding based on its size which made him grab her and step back.

"What the hell is that?" She said nervously

"Don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out." Kage grabbed Sapphire in a frantic way and began running away from the vortex.

After a few minutes of running away in the opposite direction, the two began feeling exhausted not knowing that they had been running the same stretch of hallway for a long time.

"This is what I get for being an explorer and not a model." Sapphire said right before she tripped falling onto the floor. "Oh no Kage, help!"

"Huh?" Kage looked back to see his sister being sucked into the vortex like a vacuum cleaner. "No!" In an act of desperation, Kage stopped resisting letting his body gets sucked into the vortex to be with his sister.

From what the two could see on the inside was unknown, most of all they saw were just swirling blackness mixed with the stars that illuminated a twilight sky at night. The vortex began swirling them around at faster's speeds for a few seconds until it finally opened at the bottom releasing the two.

"Whoa!" The siblings braced for impact as they hit the ground with a large 'thump' as if they were ammo being dropped from a military plane during wartime.

Sapphire, the younger of the two proceeded to bring herself to her feet despite her aching bottom and made her way to her brother to help him up. "You ok Bro?"

"I'm alright, but where are we?" After being helped up, the two began observing there surroundings which was unpleasant which was putting it mildly. The surrounding environment was bear, like being in a sandy dessert, there were no people around, and the sky illuminated with storm clouds as if it were about to rain, from what the two could see was a few buildings that had been demolished. Besides the buildings the place was deserted and covered in a misty fog that shielded the fact that everything was destroyed, once great sky scrapers were reduced to ash, trees burned down to the ground and skeletal remains were placed in numerous random spots.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this place!" He exclaimed looking at the frightful sight which was horrible from just observing.

Like her brother Sapphire was in denial at this could be any place in the world let alone Nepal, no place even after war looked this horrible and upsetting, it resembled an apocalypse of some sort. "It's not our home; I just wish I knew where we were."

"Me too." A voice called out to them from behind a pile of skeletal remains. Startled in response, Kage and Sapphire prepared themselves with fighting stances ready to kill whatever or whoever had said that.

"Whoa calm down, I mean you know harm." Out from the pile of skeletal remains came there person who had addressed them. It was a teenage boy probably about Kage's age, he was dark skinned with curly hair and brown eyes, he was medium build wearing a bright colored floral shirts, pants and sandals. "I'm sorry to startle you, my name is Tate and believe me I'm just as surprised to be here as you guys."

"Nice to meet you I am Kage and this is my sister Sapphire." He said lowering his fighting stance back to calm and relaxing.

"All I want to know is where we are?" Sapphire asked

"Like I said I'm just as surprised as you guys, I was feeding the animals of my village in Africa and this dark portal opened up and I found myself here." Tate stated

"Well wherever we are, this is certainly not earth."

Sapphire who was looking around franticly looking for a way out noticed a newspaper on the ground, curiosity getting the best of her; she picked it up and stared wide eyed at what it said. "Maybe, maybe not Bro."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this." Sapphire raised the newspaper in front of her brother and Tate pointing to an article at which she read, the article was the New York times edition, Date January fifth three thousand and the main article was entitled '**Darkness is Among Us'. **

"Darkness is among us, where's the rest?" Kage asked noticing that the rest of the article that was in black ink had been wet and smeared messing up its legibility.

"Darkness, no the Planeteers would have protected this place, right?" Tate said

Kage and Sapphire smiled at his knowledge of the hero's. You know the Planeteers?"

"Yup my childhood friend Kwame is one of them; they helped me save my village from pollution created by one of the dark planeteers."

"They also fought to protect me and Sapphire when we were being hunted by them."

"But where are they now, there the protectors of this world are they gone?"

Kage shook his head in disbelief and denial showing his sadness. "No way the Planeteers are strong there's no way they would have lost against Madam Maya."

"Then why is earth like this?" Tate questioned

"I don't know but-." Sapphire paused in mid-sentence, like her brother her instincts kicked in as she noticed a few pebbles on the ground began to shake, in an instant she felt pulsations coming toward them.

"Sapphire what's wrong?"

"Get out the way!" Sapphire pushed her brother and Tate to the ground like a speeding bullet. Before Kage could protest and ask about why she did that his questioned was answered. The ground where they were once standing exploded and out of it crawled a scary substance like out of a horror movie. An enormous cloud of shadows stood before them, moving in all different directions, it paralyzed them and they huddled together as it began swirling around them like a snake about to kill its prey.

"What is that!" Tate hysterically asked while cowering next to his new friends.

"I don't know but its coming closer, stay together!"

"I don't think we have a choice Bro."

The Shadow swirled faster and faster around the trio, faces of evil creatures and claws erupted from the shadow trying to grab Kage, Sapphire and Tate, prompting them to hold on to each other even more. The Trio's fear was setting in as the shadow got closer and closer, thoughts of what would happen to them filled their mind.

"Please, someone help us." Sapphire whispered, her prayers became answered. As soon as the shadows got only a few inches away from them, three bright colorful lights shinned brightly on the shadow forcing it backwards. The trio was unable to feel surprised as they were too focused on their fingers. The three colorful lights had illuminated onto their fingers creating objects they had recognized, rings. A black light with waves on Kage's ring, a teal colored cosmic symbol on Sapphires ring and a silver metallic symbol on Tate's ring.

"What are these?" Tate asked observing the ring that made the shadow disperse from him.

Kage observed his ring which still glowed with its true power on the inside, he suddenly got an idea, and he raised his ring and pointed in the direction of the shadow which still swirled in front of them. . "I'm not sure if this will work but here goes, Sound!" Kage's idea worked, his ring emitted powerful energy beams toward the shadow attacking it in the body, the shadow backed up upon seeing the power.

"Woah!" Sapphire and Tate stared in amazement at the power exerted from Kage's ring to attack the shadows.

"Guys I'm not sure where these things came from but trust their power and we can fight that thing."

Sapphire and Tate looked down at their rings before nodding in agreement that Kage was right to use the new power he had obtained to fight the creature. "Ready Tate?"

"Yes, let's take that thing down!"

"Space!" The teal ring on Sapphires finger glowed brightly with its power before it created a spherical ball of energy blasting it at the creature.

"Metal!" Tate's powers reacted in the same manner except with multiple balls instead of one like bullets.

The Powers of Space and Metal reacted in a powerful blasting mechanism that struck the shadow on impact, the energy exerted from the powers were strong enough to make the Shadow disappear, he wasn't destroyed but he fled from being attacked further.

Kage dropped to his knees his hand griping the dirt while trying to get over what just happened. "Whew."

"Ok enough fun I want an explanation that was too much adventure even for me." Sapphire said

"Sometimes the answers you seek are closer than they may seem." Once again, a voice appeared before the trio, but there was something different instead of preparing to fight back like they did against the shadow the voice was calm and soothing it almost sounding like the voice of angel.

"Please can you tell us what is happening?" Tate asked

"As you wish." Kage, Sapphire and Tate waited for what was about to happen next. Before they could say a word, they looked over in the distance to see white streams of light swirling around in circles like in a twister. There initial reaction was to question what would happen but before they could the light glistened and began generating itself before them. The sparkle of the lights settled in creating a visible form of who had addressed them. It was an old woman dark skinned, dressed in fine silk gowns like the Greek goddess Athena wore. She stared at the group with a timeless smile on her face, her hair like her body old and worn out, it was apparent that this woman had lived for a while. But the biggest question was who was she and was she responsible for the powers they had just received.

"If its answers you seek follow I and you shall see." The mysterious woman spoke in calm voice and began walking away hoping that they would follow.

"W-who are you?" Kage asked

The old woman stopped in her tracks at this question, she suddenly looked back with a giant smile on her face and spoke a phrase that would impact there journey for years to come. "I am the spirit of the earth, my name is Gaia."

(Flashback End)

"And then she told us everything we needed to know and that was basically it." Kage finished his flashback while serving the ball over to the girl's side for another shot.

"I'm glad that happened, to be honest I don't know if we would have gotten this far without you guys to be honest I'm surprised that there were more Planeteers than just the five of us."

"I was already surprised when Topaz got her powers and saved us from the Dark Planeteers you remember Topaz."

"Boy do I ever that was my first battle but I never knew how tough being a planeteer could be I especially got it first had when I battled Metavix while looking for you guys in the Dark Dimension." Topaz said and let her mind wander while remembering

(Flashback)

"This place is empty I'll never find them in time." Topaz said to herself as she kept running along the endless black crystal floor.

"You'll never find them!" Topaz looked around when she heard a voice and saw Metavix.

"Metavix!"

"Hello again girly, come to save your friends because if you do you'll be killed trying."

"That's what you think Fashion Freak, bring it on." Topaz got into her fighting position.

Metavix then split into her five cloned versions "Well don't think I didn't warn you."

"Iron Crush!" The silver Metavix proceeded to attack Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot Lightning in the form of a laser at the Iron Metavix stopping her in her tracks. "Hope that didn't shock you too much."

"Lead Lasso!" The Lead Metavix threw her Lasso at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot a Lightning ball at the Lead Metavix shocking her and from being shocked the Lasso swerved around and tied her and the Radiation Metavix together.

"Idiots, well I guess we'll have to take care of these ourselves." The Pink Metavix and the Lime green Metavix prepared to attack.

"Take this, Lightning!" Topaz commanded her ring but this time her ring did not command. "What th-e." Topaz said as she started to fell weak in the knees. "Oh this must be the Life energy Drain Gaia was talking about."

"Aw is the little girl in pain, well stand still and well make everything hurt more."

"Never! Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning Sphere and it electrocuting the last two. Topaz then got up on her feet ready for more. "Well now that, that's over I can find my friends." Topaz said right while looking at the endless black crystal floor. "Wait a minute maybe I can use my Lighting travel along these crystal floor to find them. Lightning!" Topaz focused for a second and turned her entire body into Lightning and started bolting underneath the ground heading in the direction of the Dark Planeteers.

(Dungeon)

The Planeteers powers are almost completely drained into the Dolls. "Excellent just a few more seconds to go." Nala jumped in joy.

"You won't win well stop you somehow!" Kwame said in pain.

"Yeah right your powers are almost gone and you won't be able to stop us ev-." Inferno couldn't finish his statement because as he was talking Topaz's Lightning form busted through the Dungeon walls.

"What the!"

"Leave my friends alone!" Topaz commanded reverting back to her human form.

"Topaz!" The other Planeteers shouted in relief.

"Looks like Metavix couldn't handle the job." Inferno taunted Nala.

"Quiet!"

"We have to get rid of her now!"

"Agreed Dark Earth! Boulder Blades" Lee summoned up small pebbles from out of nowhere and turned them into blades which he fired at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out Lightning in a Laser form destroying the blades.

"Die, Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno created a ring of Fire toward Topaz but she dodged it and it burned the table where the dolls were.

"No!" The Dark Planeteers yelled but it was too late as the dolls were burned to a crisp and then the powers returned back to the Planeteers.

"Looks like you Dark Planeteers have lost again. Lightning!" Topaz shot a Lightning orb at the metal boards that the Planeteers were stuck to destroying them.

"Alright!" The Planeteers shouted in joy as they were broken free.

"Um Lee we do have a backup plan right?" Nala asked nervously, And Lee shuddered.

"I really don't have one."

"I got one, Dark Heart! Paralyze Beam!" Lira shout her Paralyze Beam a The Planeteers.

"Nice Try! Lightning!" Topaz created a Lightning barrier around the Planeteers and the beam shot back at the Dark Planeteers.

"Good job Topaz."

"Yeah, but where did you get those power from."

"I'll explain Later we got to get out of here. Lightning!" Topaz shot her ring toward the sky and then a portal appeared sucking all the Planeteers inside.

(Flashback End)

"But hey we all managed to get out there alive that was the best part of my first mission." Topaz said smiling.

"Just goes to show ya ten Planeteers are better than five right?" Kwame stated and the group gave noods of agreement and happiness.

Wheeler who had missed a spike doubles over as if he were in some sort of pain. "Hey anybody else hungry, my stomach is starting to annoy me?"

Linka agreed with her boyfriend "I'm kind of hungry too, can we get something to eat?"

"To the food stands!"Tate and Wheeler were first to run ahead with the others hot on trial as they ran to a restaurant/concession stand not far away from the beach where there volleyball game was.

(Dark Dimension)

As always known the Planeteers know how to relax while the minions of the Dark Dimension always stand at bay plotting there moves. The War between them and the Planeteers had been like a chess game, since there conquest of Gemina castle it was like taking a rook piece that was important to the Planeteers. There plans were far from over, in fact they were just beginning, one could only think of what would happen.

In Madam Maya's quarters, ,the queen of darkness bellows as she looks out into her silence mirror showing a vision of the void before her and the cloaked mysterious man sits beside her.

"I must say I am impressed Maya, you've managed to get rid of that infernal Gemina castle, with it gone the gates of darkness will strength our forces further and I will be back to my old self again."

Maya brought up a picture of the charred remains of the Gemina castle which were burned and floating in the void, the once great castle of the Gemina master Lightnor was nothing more than rubble as Inferno and she had destroyed every last piece of it. "I can already feel the darkness flowing into my kingdom; my minions have already taken a hold of some of this new power and are going to use it in battle."

"We've managed to get ahead in this war I just hope your minions won't screw it up before the final plan is put into action."

"Don't worry, the more the Planeteers think there winning the more there falling right into the trap." Madam Maya gave a devilish laugh, whoever knows what she's thinking but whatever it is it could not be good for the planeteers.

(Shrine Forest Japan)

Tokyo is one of the most bustling and successful cites in Japan however what most people didn't do was stop to see the cites that were in between Tokyo. One of its greatest cities was Shrine Forest Japan a small town only twenty miles from the grand prix itself. While Tokyo was the bustling city of life with a hint of Vegas and New York City, Shrine Forest was exactly the opposite. Despite its appearance, the city is more agricultural then urban; the city is surrounded by lush greenish cenary that extends for acres at a time. Tall overpowering sky scrapers are replaced with short family owned businesses, with all the small houses built by its working class the city remained pollution free and retained its cultural heritage with temples and churches for those who practice religion.

Within one of its beautiful parks four friends play a game of Frisbee. Unknowing to them a young lady approaches them. A woman wearing a blazer jacket, shorts, heels, gloves, a scarf to cover her head and a pair of sun glasses wearing a paparazzi camera around her neck. The camera was a usual paparazzi camera except it contained a giant eye where the lens would be.

"Catch man!" One of the men threw the Frisbee to his friend, but off by a few inches the Frisbee flew into the direction of the woman landing directly at her feet.

"Hey lady can you hand us that?" One of them shouted

"I'd be glad to but I first would like a picture." She said removing her glasses to reveal shiny but really dull grey eyes.

"Um I guess that's alright, what is this for?"

"I'm a magazine writer I'm supposed to be taking pictures for the next cover of healthy living and I was hoping that you would let me right a story about how you guys are getting healthy in the park."

"Um I guess that would be alright, how about it guys." The man said and his friends agreed. The four quickly assumed a group and posed for the photographer.

A sly smirk appeared on the woman's lips as she removed the camera from around her neck and raised it to take a picture. "Say cheese fools!"

"Hey that's not very ni-." The group had ticked faces at her comment but it was too late for them. As they protested she pressed the button on the camera activating it, the camera eye opened firing a bright beam at the four. In an instant flash the four friends vanished into thin air like one of hodinnes magic acts.

The photographer smiled as the photo developed at the other end, while the eye on the camera started to shine as if it were hit by the sun. The photo came to light as the woman looked at it revealing the people that she had taken a picture of. "What a bunch of suckers."

Making sure the coast was clear the woman stuffed the photograph of the now disappeared people into her jacket and began walking into town. Even with the heels on the woman walked fast ignoring the looks she got from people and officials. After ten minutes of walking the woman walked into small concrete building called **'Orchid emporium' **

(Orchid emporium)

Once inside the building, the woman steadily but quickly locked to doors behind her and proceeded to walk to the next room. Orchid emporium was a nice little shop that contained glass statues of different types of flowers all neatly arranged in different isle and rows each one with a different story tells. The photographer entered the room in the back after going around to the 'Employees only section'; however there was nothing in the back room just empty space that needed to be occupied.

"Masters and Mistresses I am here." She called out into the ceiling. Only a matter of seconds past before teleportation energy filled the room bringing forth the bodies of the dark planeteers who smiled on seeing the woman enter.

"Ahhh I'm glad to see you have returned Pixia." Lee was the first to say levitating to the floor with his hand sticking out. "I suspect your mission was successful?"

Complying with Lee's orders Pixia reached into her jacket handing Lee more than thirty pictures, each one of the pictures was either of groups of friends or families all taken at different parks in Shrine forest. "Indeed master Lee; I gathered the required amount of subjects you asked for."

"Excellent we now have more souls for our cause." Chirped Nala as she went over and hugged dark servant. "Job well accomplished you may change back for now."

"Thank god, this stupid human skin is starting to itch." Pixia clasped her hands together and dark wind power surged around her as her human body began to melt making way for her true form. Her true form was similar to that of a Vegas show girl, the top of her body from her neck down further was nothing but a iron leotard that shined brightly, her legs were shaped like accordions wearing iron leggings, her hands had the same with gloves, her eyes were covered with a one piece visor, her scarf had reverted to a giant lens, and the eye on the camera which took her pictures had stationed itself on her hands and her cleavage.

"Now that we have more souls, I think we should get the rest of this mission started." Ty emotionlessly said and nodded at Lee.

"Dark Earth! Earthquake!" Lee pointed his ring behind where they were standing, the earthquake began and shook the entire shop, it may have been small but it still had power attached to it. In a matter of moments the little power from that earthquake created a giant gaping hole similar to the size of a sink hole in the floor. The hole stretched from the shop down farther and farther into the earth to who knows where.

"Now that we have a path we must continue on and keep the planeteers outta this."

"Way ahead of you, I have placed barriers around to keep Gaia from noticing." Nala said

"I shall proceeded with my part of the plan and find our entrance while the rest of you keep things under control here, capture more souls and eliminate any intruders."

Lira gave a salute to Lee "Understood."

"Very well then I shall go now." Lee then created his summoning ball. "Arise Tsuisutokuròn." On his command the summoning ball created a platoon of Tsuisutokuròn ready to serve him. "Follow me you rag dolls." Lee gave the order and the Tsuisutokuròn followed as they jumped down into the hole and into the earth.

"Lee is gone let us get on with our assignments." Ty began to take charge addressing his friends. "Nala, you Pixia and I shall finish gathering more souls, Inferno take demon racer and go patrol the outside borders of the town and Lira get a dark servant to help you take charge here."

"Pixia let's get back out there." Nala ordered getting a ticked look from Pixia.

"Do I still have to wear that human suit it itches?" She whined.

"I said common!" Nala began slapping Pixia repeatedly in the head with her hand until it was red and swollen.

"Ok Ok boss lets go meanie." Nala and Pixia then teleported out along with Inferno to attend their jobs.

"Dark servant Rekla arise now!" Lira's turn was on, she raised her hand and a portal opened in the floor. A figure emerged through the portal, planting itself onto the floor of the room; Lira's dark servant had arrived. She was a female same height as Nala; she was dressed in a kimono made out of thorns, carnations and roses in patterns creating a stripe pattern. Her hands and feet were mad out of wood craved into regular human feet, she wore thick makeup similar to that of a clown all painted in white with red lips, lastly her hair was made up of thick violets all arranged into a long double braided pony tail.

"I am here to serve you mistress Lira." Rekla said bowing before her superior.

"You and I will protect Lee's back while he's working down there, you can leave it to us Ty."

"Good it'll meet up with later I have more soul collecting to do myself." Ty left Lira in charge of the shop and teleported out to go join Inferno and Nala in soul collecting.

(With the Planeteers)

"We've been duped again I swear they always do this." Wheeler sighed as he and Tate sat in the endless line that had consumed the concession stand, they were really hungry and they had been waiting a long time to get food, since they were the first to jump at getting food they were the ones who had to get it.

"Damn I'm hungry, I know it isn't right but a little star treatment could be in order." Tate said laughing.

"Don't I wish, with all the time we spend saving the world you think they would let us cut in line or at least throw us something to hold us over until we get to the front.

"I wish I had some of that delicious apple pie that I had while I was in Flynn resort, the stuff our friend toby gave us it was the best pie I ever tasted, that would sure hit the spot right now."

"I wish I was there with you when you had that, I love apple pie Americas number one fav dessert, oh I can taste it now, juicy golden apples in a rich caramel sauce with a glass of milk all set to a crispy flaky crust." Wheelers eyes widened at the thought of the dessert and his taste buds tinkled making his mouth drool as he started off into space.

"Uh Wheeler?" Tate asked

"Huh what."

"That's one thing I wanted to ask you that you guys never told us about, where were you guys that day that we were investigating Frost Mountain, just curious future Gaia said you were busy."

"Oh brother I remember that day the dark planeteers gave us a run for our money that day you see we had got an urgent call on some explosives that may have been a placed to destroy a dam, well anyway trying to disarm that thing took forever and when we were done we got ambushed, turned out it was set up, I can remember the fighting that day.

(Flashback)

Wheeler began reminiscing about his past when the other planeteers were busy. His memory had taken him to a dam located in a park with a fake bomb. The team had just found the bomb on top of the dam and were about to disarm it when Gi noticed something bizarre. "It's a dud!"

"What!" Kwame exclaimed

"This isn't a real bomb, its fake just a toy."

"Got that right Planet punks!" The Planeteers who were exhausted from searching the entire dam for the bomb jumped back to get ready in there fighting positions, as soon as they did the teleportation beam of Lee and Dark Planet graced there presences with a squad of Inferno's magma minions.

"Not you guys again!"

"No duh, now that we got you cornered attack!" Inferno spared no time for the Planeteers sending the magma minions to assault and destroy them.

The magma minions surrounded the planeteers before diving in to where they were pushing them away from each other, the team was now scattered all over the dam fighting against the magma minions the best they could. Wheeler, Ma-ti, Linka and Kwame were left to fight the magma minions while Gi and Topaz fought Dark Planet.

The Magma minions played with Wheeler first tossing him around like he was a ball and burning him while he did that. They eventually threw him onto the hard texture of the dam and pulled out clubs and swords ready to fight.

"I'm so not in the mood for this today, come on!" Wheeler braced himself as the magma minions attacked him in swarms. Thinking quickly he began street fighting them with a mixture of karate. His arms ached as he punched magma minions left to right knocking them down.

"Fire!" Wheeler created his flame sword from his powers and began striking like a samurai, cutting down minions left and right.

"Don't mess with the best losers, Fire!" Wheeler dug his sword into the dam and fire covered his body like a dome, the magma minions scurried but were caught up in the flames and absorbed into the sword.

(With Ma-ti)

Wheeler fought the magma minions with a single fist while they tried to overpower Ma-ti by cornering him in a confined space deep inside the dam itself.

"I'm not afraid of you come one!" He shouted and they drew their swords and prepared charging.

"Ok maybe just a little!" Ma-ti jumped on the head of one of the minions and spinned around it with his legs up in the air kicking numerous minions while he did this, he then leg sweeped a few which knocked them back to each other.

"Heart!" Ma-ti activated his heart powers shooting heart beams destroying minions left and right.

"I'm on a rampage now!" Ma-ti ran up to the remaining minions throwing his body in the air when he got close, he bounced off a few of the minions before spiraling himself up higher into the air.

"Heart!" As his body came down Ma-ti began spinning while firing his powers destroying the reaming that hunted him.

(With Kwame)

"Woah!" Kwame yelled as the soldiers tossed him into a few barrels of quick drying cement that was placed near the edge of the dam. The magma minions then proceeded to fire lava and create fires around him to smoother him.

"You guys really are annoying you know that!" In a burst of strength a tired Kwame flew out the flames and grabbed a magma minion throwing him into the firing. "Earth!" Kwame charged his fist with seismic energy and punched the ground destroying the soldiers into ash.

(With Linka)

"On guard come on!" Linka who was also being overcome by magma minions was fighting them with kicks to their abdomens and faces which only temporarily kept them down.

"Wind!" Linka swirled together a tornado destroying some dark minions into ash like Kwame's attack. The other solider were not pleased with their comrades being destroyed and fired lava ash beams at Linka striking her all over.

"Ok now I had enough!" Linka paced herself for what she was about to do. "Wind!" Linka did several flips backwards before summoning wind to her body; she created herself into a human bullet as she speeded at her enemies ripping through each one of them.

(With Gi and Topaz)

"Water!" Gi summoned water from the sky and blasted dark Planet which did no effect to her dark crystalline body.

Topaz brought out her soul dagger and raised it to the sky "Lightning!" With power from the sky, lighting struck the dagger and Topaz sent it at dark planet.

Dark Planet created a shield that counteracted Topaz's attack and began charging for another assault. "You Planeteers are pathetic!"

"Try handling all of us!" Kwame shouted toward Dark planet that was less than thrilled to see the rest of the team regrouping to take her on.

"Dark Planet, finish them off!" Lee ordered

"Feel the darkness Planeteers!" Dark Planet turned into dark fire into the phoenix formation that Captain Planet usually takes, she flew through the planeteers setting them on fire and damaging them severely.

"Die!" Dark Planet focused her dark powers into a whip and began slashing the Planeteers back and forth. To top it off she then created dark water from the sky like a tsunami attacking the team even more. The team collapsed to the ground, tired and weak as Dark Planet and Lee laughed at their pain.

(Flashback ended)

"That day was horrible, I swear but thank god we summoned Ultra Planet and he managed to hold her off, we were all in the infirmary for weeks after that."

"Good thing there is ten of us now, we can handle what they can throw at us, believe me bro as long as we stick together we can take them all." Tate stated

"I'll eat to that when I get my food." Wheeler said

"May I help you?" The female waitress at the counter smiled at the boys with her pen and pad ready to get there orders, they didn't notice but they had advanced to the front.

"Yes you can!" Wheeler and Tate both said to the woman happily while flashing there shiny dentist cleaned teeth.

(Shrine Forest)

All may have been calm for the planeteers but in Shrine Forest the terror was just beginning for the poor unsuspecting people that lived there. The attacks had started early and were continuing as Nala and Pixia went on a rampage toward a famous lover's park secluded in the forest.

"Demon!" A couple cried out

"Help Us!" The numerous cupid struck couples made flee and erratic behaviors while trying to escape Nala and Pixia who advanced upon them.

"Aww don't run all we want is your souls, Pixia get them!" Nala ordered

"Way ahead of ya boss! Sniper Shot Capture!" The eye on Pixia's cleavage and hands gave off the identical shine before the camera lens on her head erupted a powerful beam. Couples near and far who had try to escaped were hit by the beam, there cries were helpless and unsuccessful as the girls beam turned them in photographs similar to the other victims.

"Good job Pixia, more souls in the vat for us."

"Freeze Freak!" Shots rang out in the air toward Nala and Pixia as a squad of police entered the scene from nearby law enforcement cars that had pulled up next to them. Police men and woman and even some FBI agents raised their weapons up high at Nala and Pixia.

"Really guns?" Nala said raising her eyebrow. "And I thought humans weren't stupid."

"Hands in the air were I can see them lady or your Swiss cheese." A FBI agent called out but his hand was shaking while holding the gun giving Nala the indication at what she first thought.

"I'd be more concerned about that car, that's about to hit you." She chided

"Car, what car!"

'Beep' 'Beep' came the sound from the car that Nala pointed out. It was a two thousand green sports car, in good condition speeding toward the officers. Upon seeing this law enforcement tried to scramble out the way but it was too late, the car came through faster than superman pilling through their cars and a few police officers.

"Told you so, Inferno can you handle this for me?"

The sports car stopped and the sunroof opened, out popped Inferno with a goofy grin on his face. "You got it! Dark Fire Blaze!" Inferno created a blaze around the law enforcement surrounding them like they were trapped in a volcano.

"Let us go!"

"Bastards!"

"You're under arrest now let us out!"

"Hmph, when will you people learn, alright demon racer, time to suck up some more souls!" Inferno jumped back in the car and pressed the radio button on the car. In an instant the hood of the car opened up revealing a small satellite dish within it. The satellite began drawing the souls in of the law enforcement who cried for help as they started to die. It was not long before everyone in the forest had their souls taken leaving only Inferno, Nala and there dark servants.

"Nighty Night fools!" Inferno laughed evilly while he released the button turning off the cars satellite which went back into the hood with the souls still in it.

"Pixia head back to the dark dimension and give a full report to Madam Maya while we make contact with Lira."

"As you wish master." Pixia then turned back into dark matter teleporting out of the lover's park leaving Inferno, Nala and the demon racer car.

"Come on we will contact Lira while we go see how TY is doing."

"Fine but try not to kill us while you drive." With the massacre left for no one else to know what happened, Inferno and Nala made haste into the forest taking all of the souls they stolen with them and not leaving a trace or evidence that they were there.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya watches her solders from the balcony of her room through her spell casting crystal ball "Yes good my darlings good, everything is going according to plan and the greatest part is the Planeteers are nowhere in sight."

"Soon Lightnors secrets to dimensional travel will be ours." The cloaked man in the monk's robes joined Maya's observing and commenting. "If the pace is kept up like this then we will have enough souls for the ceremony in no time."

"Patience my friend, even with the souls the ceremony cannot be done until the Planeteers think that they have us on edge, we must give it time."

"My powers are reverting back to their primal state, time is literally killing me I cannot hold this form for much longer, and the ceremony must be done."

"It will just give it time, however I just thought of a way to make my soldiers trips into the dimensions a little bit more fun."

"How so, tell me I am anxious to see what you're thinking."

"On the contrary my friend, half the fun is making it up as you go along, the Planeteers are in for a rude awakening when they get close to entering those dimensions."

The monk man eyed Maya with curiosity trying to figure out what she could have possibly ment but unfortunately no one can probe the mind of a heartless witch such as Madam Maya.

(With the Planeteers)

Words cannot describe how the Planeteers have felt, they have fought pollution, demons and villains with bad personas and bad jokes but this was all too much. Ten Planeteers all together facing one of their greatest challenges yet, the last slice of Pizza outta the sheet they just had.

"I'm so full, why did I eat so much?" Moaned Wheeler while holding his stomach, his pale skin had turned even paler as he displayed a sickly look from overeating.

"Best meal ever, we should do this more often it's not every day we eat hearty like this." Topaz added

"Never again, first thing Monday morning I'm hitting the treadmill, you with me Gi." Asked Sapphire whose usually petite model stomach now looked like she was one month pregnant.

"Uh huh."

"I wonder if our enemies ever take the time out to eat or relax like this." Ma-ti asked who

"I highly doubt that they do Ma-ti, there mission in life is just to get to Gemina Staff and destroy us, to be honest it's a unhealthy obsession especially for people like them, they went to some pretty dangerous lengths to defeat us." Linka answered

Kwame's mind began racing, going back to some of the dark planeters most dangerous schemes to defeat them including when they created another version of Captain Planet. "I remember before Topaz received her powers we were up to a lot of trouble when they got crafty during battle and summoned Dark planet, that was a tough battle and-."

(Flashback)

"Kwame it's time for team work!" Wheeler said

"Then let our powers Combined!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers Combined I am Captain Planet!" The Powers Combined to create the hero.

"Go Planet!"

"You've really done it this time Dark Planeteers, if you surrender we won't have to send you to jail."

"Sorry Planet, but our plans have only begun, Inferno, Lira Now! "

" Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot a flame colored beam at Cap which burned through some of this Crystal body.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira shot a ball of yellow energy which collided into Cap weakening him slowly.

Nala looked down at Captain Planet with pity " He's down, maybe we should help him stay that way."

"Agreed, lets so the Planeteers our new upgrade, wouldn't you agree Lee."

"Agreed Ty, Everyone let **Our **powers combined."

"What!" Kwame asked with a sense of a horror on his face."

"Can't be!" Wheeler yelled

"They can Combined there powers?" Linka asked

"Were in trouble!" Gi shouted

"Captain Planet stop them!" Ma-ti cried out

"This can't be happening." Kage gulped

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his Dark green beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his Dark red beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her Dark pink beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his Dark blue beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her Dark Yellow beam.

The Powers Combined. "By your Dark Powers Combined I am Dark Planet!" Dark Planet body was the same as Captain Planet except her body was made up of black crystals, her costume was all purple, her eyes were pink, she had short green hair and instead of the Planet symbol on her chest, she had the Symbol of Darkness.

"Planeteers say hello to our newest creation Dark Planet, she has twice the Power of Captain Planet and she is here to destroy all of you."

"Well never let that happen!" Ma-ti yelled struggling to regain his strength after the attacks that were in him.

"You may have the Powers of Darkness but your sill just another clone." Cap said

"No I'm not Planet; I'm the Ultimate Combination of the Elements of Darkness." Dark Planet started shooting black colored beams from her hands that Cap barley dogged.

"You'll have to do better than that Darkness." Cap turned into Lightning and tried to strike Dark Planet in the chest.

"Feel the burn Planet!" Dark Planet created a fire hammer from her hands and Knocked Captain Planet from Lighting form back into regular form.

"She's tougher than Captain Pollution." Cap spoke trying to stay on his feet.

"Surfs up Planet." Dark Planet created a Tsunami of Dark Water and washed Cap out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cap yelled

"Don't feel bad Planet I'm just getting started." Dark Planet then Picked up Cap and began to drain his powers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cap needs our help." Wheeler said

"But we can't help him we've been injured to badly."

"Go Darkness!" The Dark Planeteers shouted

Dark Planet finally dropped Cap after draining most of his energy. "Sorry about your powers Captain Planet, but as a parting gift you can have this!" Dark turned into Dark Lighting and struck Cap until he fainted.

"Cap!" The Planeteers watched in horror as Dark Planets attack completely made Captain Planet revert back to his five element form.

(End Flashback)

"Cest la vie." Eria said sipping tiny bits of a large soda she had left over from the meal. "Focusing on when they got tougher never helped anything, if I seem to remember before we joined the team, you guys were doing a pretty good job of fighting them, like remember that story you told me about when you fought them after getting your hearts back and-."

(Flashback)

"You still got us to deal with!" Lee, Inferno, Nala and five Metavix's jumped in front of Dragovetti.

"Attack!" The Planeteers sprung into danger as they each took on one of the Dark Goons.

"Get her!" Metavix jumped into the scene to take on Topaz.

"Come on, get some!" Topaz brought out her Soul Dagger. "Time for some Martial arts."

"Lead Lasso!" The black Metavix fired her Lasso at Topaz who flipped backwards three times and grabbed the Lasso.

"Take this!" Topaz swung the Lasso with the black Metavix attached to it and swung her into the others.

"Nitro Crash!" The lime green Metavix fired lime green energy at Topaz.

"Lightning!" Topaz created a shield of Lightning using her dagger and ring. "Prepare to be shocked!" She was quick turning the Lightning shield into multiple beams of energy at the warriors.

"What's happening?" The girls became entrapped within the Lightning beams.

"Lightning, Soul Dagger!" Topaz charged her Dagger and stabbed the main Metavix in the chest.

"You, Bitc-, ahh!" Metavix became surrounded in Lightning and her clones melted into a strange silver liquid.

(With Linka and Gi)

"Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala slashed her whip across the field again and again trying to kill Linka and Gi.

"Gi now!" Linka shouted running up to Gi who was crotched on the ground.

"Right!" Gi lifted Linka up in the air making her fly up high.

"Wind!" Linka summoned the rest of her wind powers to levitate herself in the air as if she was flying.

"Huh!" Nala stopped attacking and focused her attention on the fling Linka.

"Water!" Gi conjured water from the ground and forced it back at Nala in the force of a giant wave.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nala was blasted into the air like a rag doll.

"My turn!" Linka flew over to the suspended Nala and began attacking her with numerous punches and kicks to different places on her body.

"Bitch!" Nala struck back trying to strangle Linka with her claws.

"Not this time!" Linka grabbed Nala's hands and forced them behind her back roughly so she couldn't move. "This is for keeping me in that card!" Linka swung Nala around and around in the air like a top until she threw her toward the ground like a bullet.

"Water!" Gi summoned humidity from the air that was so cold it froze Nala as she came crashing down to the Quarry ground. She was now a complete block of ice.

"Good job Gi!" Linka waved and shouted

"No one messes with us!" Gi added smiling at Nala's frozen state.

(With Wheeler and Ma-ti)

Wheeler and Ma-ti had their own fight to attend to as Inferno made it difficult for them with his Dark Fire attacks which could've fried you to a crisp if you weren't careful.

"Fire!" Wheeler fired back at his counterpart with endless fireballs.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno's blaze came together and began to overpower Wheeler's fire balls.

"Wheeler!" Ma-ti examined his friend going head up against Inferno. "I'll help you!" Ma-ti pulled out his Maxi-Slinger and began to fire repeatedly. "Element Laser!"

"Ah oh!" Inferno gulped as he was pelted by Ma-ti's Maxi-Slinger and Wheeler's fire balls again and again.

"Ma-ti ready to take this clown down!"

"Ready!"

"Ok now I'm mad!" Inferno managed to get his strength back and got back up to his feet.

"Gotcha!" Ma-ti jumped on top of Inferno's back.

"Get off of me."

"Never, Heart!" Ma-ti put his hand on Inferno's forehead generating pure energy in his mind.

"No, stop that, punk, stop it!" Inferno slumped back to the ground as Ma-ti's heart power on his mind was too much for him.

"Wheeler now!" Ma-ti said jumping off of Inferno's back.

"You got it!" Wheeler jumped in the air generating his fire sword.

"Huh?"

"This is for Linka, Fire!" Wheeler slashed his sword over Inferno again and again until he started leaving burn marks on his armor.

"My turn, Heart!" Ma-ti ran full force at Inferno with his heart energy over his body. "Take this!" Ma-ti's power surged him through Inferno's body weakening him with heart energy until he fell unconscious.

"Alright good job little buddy!" Wheeler said slapping Ma-ti five.

"Thanks."

(With Kwame)

"Pinnacle Claw!"

"Dark Earth! Stone Crusher!" Dragovetti and Lee combined attack to overwhelm Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame used his powers to make his body sink into the rocks of the quarry ground making their attacks miss.

"He's mine!" Dragovetti launched himself at Kwame with his sword as he came up from the ground.

"Not this time, Earth!" Kwame grabbed Dragovetti with super strength by using Earth. "Hey Lee here's a present for ya!" Kwame did a 360 turn and swung Dragovetti into Lee's Direction.

"Oh crap!" Lee gulped before 500 pounds of Dragovetti crushed him.

"Earth!" Kwame gathered seismic energy and forced it back in an immense Earthquake knocking Lee over to his defeated comrades.

"You lose again Lee!" Wheeler said as he and the others joined Kwame

(End Flashback)

"Oh and remember that story you guys told us about when they tainted the people at the festival, you guys really fought it out with them."

(Flashback)

"Give up Dark Planeteers you know you can't win."

"Yeah right, Dark Planeteers attack!"

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno shot his laser at the platform destroying it knocking Gi and Ma-ti on toward the beach, Wheeler and Linka into one of the tents, and Kwame and Topaz toward the Darkness stone.

(With Wheeler and Linka)

Wheeler and Linka get back on their feet after being knocked into the tent.

"That hurt seriously." Linka said stumbling

"It's going to hurt even more in a second." Nala said as she and Inferno appeared before Wheeler and Linka.

"Eat Fire Freaks! Fire!" Wheeler shot out a stream of fire toward Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno's ring generated ten large fireballs which collided with Wheeler's.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind toward Nala.

"Dark Wind! whirlwind!" Nala created a second whirlwind toward Linka which collided with the other one.

(With Gi and Ma-ti on the beach.)

"You alright Gi?" Ma-ti asked concerning as he got up from the sand.

"Fine Ma-ti, how about you."

"I'll be fine in a second."

"Aw are you Planeteers hurt." Ma-ti and Gi looked over to see Ty, and Lira standing in there fighting positions.

"You'll be sorry for ruining our day Water!" Gi drew water from the ocean blasting it at the two.

"Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool!" Ty summoned up his vortex shaped water toward Gi, but instead it collided with her water knocking them both down.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his powers in a mind attack toward Lira.

"Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira summoned her mind attack which collided with Ma-ti's making a small explosion.

(With Kwame and Topaz)

"Kwame get up we gotta find the other." Topaz told him as she rose up after being knocked into the white tower.

"Alright I'm up."

"I wouldn't worry about your friends there doing just fine." Lee said levitating in the air in front of them.

"I've had enough of you pal, Lightning!" Topaz created a lightning bolt toward Lee.

"Dark Earth! Seismic Shatter!" Lee put his hands together and released his Seismic wave destroying Topaz's Lightning.

"Earth!" Kwame created an Earthquake which knocked Lee into the tower.

"Let's double team this loser!"

"Right!"

(With Wheeler and Linka)

"Fire!" Wheeler shot 20 Fire balls at Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno created his giant fire ball which combine with Wheeler's making an enormous amount of fire him, Wheeler and Linka.

"Inferno get out of the fire I got this!" Nala commanded "Dark Wind! Cyclone!" Nala summoned up a cyclone trying to engulf Wheeler and Linka within the Fire.

"Wind!" Linka created a Tornado around her and Wheeler extinguishing the fire. "Nice try Wind witch, but you can't defeat us."

"And you're gonna pay for ruining our Vacation!"

"Yeah right Pyro lets double up our attacks Inferno!"

"Got it! Dark Fire! Spiral Fire!" Inferno created a swirly vortex shaped fire toward Wheeler and Linka.

"Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala's Tornado combines with Inferno's fire making the burning Tornado.

"Nice Try! Fire!" Wheeler sent out a stream of fire.

"Wind!" Linka created a second burning Tornado and both clashed into each other, which eventually caused them to explode.

(With Gi and Ma-ti)

"Water!" Gi summoned up a fierce Typhoon toward Ty.

"Ty watch out!" Lira warned

"I got this. Dark Water! Freeze Wave!" Ty's freeze wave broke the Typhoon and it evaporated.

"Man there strong." Gi told Ma-ti as they stood there fighting grounds.

"Got that right and the sooner we defeat you the sooner the world will fall to darkness."

"Why are you doing this Lira, it's not too late for you to be good?" Ma-ti called out.

"Forget it Ma-ti, there too evil especially Ty you plague on people's emotions and there sympathy for others like you did with me."

"You really think you got me figured out, please know one knows what I'm all about, I'm cold and powerful so I don't think you're In a position to judge."

"Enough, you cold cruel Planeteer. Water!" Gi created a Tsunami toward Ty and Lira.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used his ring filling the Tsunami with good energy in hopes to affect the minds of the two Dark Planteers.

"Take this Planeteers ! Dark Water! Blizzard!" Ty created a Blizzard toward the Tsunami.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira's ball of yellow energy combine with the blizzard giving it more power.

Both the Attacks clashed into each other, knocking both Planeteers back. "Were equally matched Ty, what are we gonna do know?"

"Stand and fight!"

(With Kwame and Topaz)

"Earth!" Kwame summoned up several boulders and rocks toward Lee.

"Lightning!" Topaz electrified the Boulders.

"Dark Earth! Boulder Blades!" Lee summoned up a dozen boulders destroying Kwame's boulders.

"Lightning!" Topaz shot out a Lightning Bolt at Lee, but he blocked it with his Dark Shield.

"Enough games Dark Planeteers regroup!" Lee shouted in the air and his teammate's teleported next to him.

(End Flashback)

Listening to Eria's memories prompted Kage to give praise to his friends. "Yup you guys really have given it to them, which is why they've gone to such lengths to defeat you and now that there are more of us there going to be more determined the ever."

"Well we can't take all the credit." Gi said. "It's great having backup, were going to finish this war for the planet and one day there will be peace right?" She then rose up her soda for a toast

"For the planet!" Kwame shouted

"For the planet!" The others joined in and drank to their prompt that they would finish the war together.

"Hey Eria?" Sapphire began "What the other dimensions are like are they like aliens and or paranormal creatures."

"Not really sure Sapphire, Lightnor never told me much about them all I know is that there are Gemina points within them." She admitted "Now that I am rested up, I must pay a visit to Alexander Perez so I may obtain info that will help us."

"Well go with you."

"No, you guys go back to Hope Island and continue resting; I will go on my own and contact you guys when I get a clue to the scroll."

"Sounds good, ready guys." The team joined in a group hug before leaving the restaurant and boarding the Geo cruiser unknowing that they were being watched from another dimension.

(Dark Dimension)

"Yes walk into your doom Planeteers, you have no idea what's waiting for you as go further and further into your journey!" Madam Maya watched as the Planeteers began to embark on their next journey and then brought up an image of the Dark Planeteers who were conducting their plans that she dreamed would lead the planeteers to their deaths and the entire world to fall into her hands. As most things go only time will tell what shall happen in the war between the Planeteers and the Darkness.

End of Chapter 24

Hi Everyone. Well did u like this chapter? I now there was not much action in this one but I have to rethink how I used to write these stories. I will be posting a two part chapter coming soon to a theater near you. Thank you guys for reading and please review!

Arigato

Z


	25. Chapter 25 Fight for the Fountain Part 1

Hi Everyone Z here. I want some feedback on how the characters are so I have placed a poll on your favorite characters. Give me feedback on your characters through polls and review chapters on what you would like to see happen. Thanks for your help, it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 25 Fight for the Fountain Part 1

(Cairo, Egypt)

The Planeteers took the day out to reminiscence about their adventures which was way; way cool unfortunately a hero's work is never done. Realizing that the team made need info the Geo cruiser drops off a lone team member in the middle of Egyptian desert. Alone with just her cycle and determination in her eyes Eria speeds off into the sandiness of it all looking for her target.

Upon getting out of the Geo cruiser, Eria shielded her eyes as the sun blazed in her eyes like Apollo making her place shades on. Man it's hot out of here, I've been in Gemina castle to long I almost forgot that Egypt's temperature can really kill me I used to be used to it but not I gotta get adjusted to it."

She soon began looking down at her child body realizing what she had on, ladies cargo shirts with a plum t-shirt with the saying '**I'm trouble so either leave me alone or die' **on itshe looked at herself strange for not wearing these clothes before. Topaz and Sapphire has been her personal stylist but she felt kind of awkward wearing these clothes into town. "Well better head out there, gotta lot of ground to cover and little time to do it."

Realizing the key to her mission was at hand to find Alexander Perez; Eria hopped aboard her solar cycle and went full speed with the machine into the endless sea of sand toward Cairo.

(Dark Dimension)

"Damn she does not give up." Cursed Madam Maya as the vision of Eria appeared next to her in the crystal ball as she held it out of her balcony to look at with the monk man.

"She has Lightnors determination, the same determination that has defeated so many dark warriors in the past, if she locates the archeologist she will soon discover that we have known about the dimension teleported and are planning to seize it."

"This situation can be rectified." Maya soon left her balcony going over to the silence mirror and charming her powers around it until Nala's image appeared into the screen. "Nala, come in Nala."

"Yes Madam Maya, Nala here at your service." She said bowing.

"That little brat Eria, has gone searching for answers about Lightnors dimensional travel, I want you to keep the other planeteers busy."

"What about Eria Madam?" Nala asked

"I shall make haste and get rid of the girl if she succeeds in finding anything, just continue soul collecting and following are plans."

"Yes Madam I understand." Nala said closing the communication to proceed with the plans already set in motion.

"Does the child worry you?" The monk man asked looking at a smirking Maya who recharmed her mirror to make Eria reappear in it.

Maya glared into the image, the smirk on her face getting wider with each passing moment as her mind entangled itself thinking of endless ways she could dispose of Eria and the Planeteers. "No, she doesn't scare me, I will have her taken care of soon enough all I need is a little patience."

(Geo Cruiser)

As Eria sought out Alexander Perez somewhere in Egypt, the team did there usual patrols while sailing back to Hope Island. Kage, Ma-ti and Topaz at the wheel while, Kwame and Linka watch an interesting game of cards between Wheeler, Sapphire, Tate and Gi in the back.

"Ok everyone the name of the game is poker, you all know how to play so let's get started." Sapphire who was the lead dealer, dealt five cards to the players each with a timeless expression on their faces. Wheeler's was sneakiness, GI was calm, Tate's was angry and Sapphire was worried.

"Ok who's in?" Wheeler was first as he threw in two chocolate chip cookies. "I raise mine by two."

"I'm in." GI went second throwing the same amount in.

"Count me for three." Tate said

"I'll bet one." Sapphire was the last to go but was the calmest throwing in only one cookie.

"Heheheh!" Wheeler began snickering behind his five cards before slamming it down on the table. A straight flush composed of red six, seven, eight and black nine, ten.

"Awww man." Tate and GI signed while throwing their hands down in defeat. "We fold."

"Well I don't, and here's proof!" Sapphire tossed her cards on the table revealing she had a straight flush made up three queens and two ten's. "Three lady's and two tens pay up pyro."

"What in the world, how did you get that!" Wheeler stared at the cards hard before gritting his teeth as Sapphire raked in her winnings.

"Great job Sapphire." Linka commented patting her on the back.

Kwame noticing the strange behavior leaned over to Linka. "Aren't you mad that Wheeler lost?"

"Nope I want him to lose so he will never gamble again." She said giggling.

"Oh."

"That's it one more hand!" Wheeler suddenly shouted grabbing all the cards for another shuffle.

Sapphire gave Wheeler a light smile as he gave her dagger eyes from across the table. "Ok why not, another friendly hand to settle the fact that I'm still winning."

"Fine!" He said dealing hands. "How much does everyone want?"

"Three." GI said

"None." Sapphire added

"Two." Tate answered.

After passing out the required number of cards, Wheeler began thinking and getting a good idea and began looking at Sapphire. "Let's make this a little bit interesting shall we." The man obviously lost his mind as he threw his watch to the table along with the rest of his cookies. "If I win, you guys got to do my chores for the rest of the week."

A scared Tate threw down his hand with rapid gestured. "No way I fold."

"Me too." GI stated also folding "Too rich for my blood."

"I'll take you on." Sapphire then followed suit with Wheeler betting all her cookies, her sun shades and her crescent shaped earrings she had in her pocket. "But if I win you clean the Geo cruiser for the next month."

"Deal!" They shook each other's hands and backed away from the table each looking at their own cards.

"This time I got ya, behold!" Wheeler once again slammed his hand down onto the table revealing his cards as he did it, four aces of each color stood before them. "Beat that Vixen."

"OH I can't beat that all I have is a ten, king, queen, jack, and an ace all black."

"Yes, wait what!" The Planeteer of fire looked in horror as his four of a kind was kicked aside to make way for Sapphires spade royal flush.

"Sorry I guess I win." She said raking in all the prizes on the table.

"Damn, well I lost." He muttered putting his head down. "Who taught you to play; your poker skills are amazing."

"I wouldn't call them amazing." Kage shouted from the front seat. "I would call it a slight of

hand."

"Shut up Kage!" She barked back

Tate and GI looked at each other with raised eyebrows upon his comment. "Sleight of hand?"

"Hey Wheeler, did you ever wonder why my sister wears those bracelets?"

"No why?"

"Check under them, you will like what you see."

"Sapphire what does he mean by that?"

"Um I have no Idea what you're talking about hehe." Sapphire placed her hands up in the air innocently, forgetting that her bracelets were raised up high which made the contents spill out. Everyone looked to the floor to see several aces, jacks, queens, kings, tens, nines, and eights of each color right in front of them.

"So that's how you won." Wheeler eyed as he advanced upon Sapphire who backed away and hid behind Kwame.

"Now Wheeler it's just a game." She said smiling.

"I've been losing bets and board games to you for months and you've been cheating!"

"Oh crap!" Wheeler began chasing Sapphire around the back of the Geo cruiser with Tate and GI right behind him to stop him for going mad.

"Nice call Kage." Topaz complimented and lightly brushed Kage on the face with a playful gesture.

"Thanks, but I just wanted to deflate her ego since she's been on that winning streak with the cards, it's nice to see her exposed for-." Kage stopped in mid-sentence alarms and bells going off in his head. Without warning his teammates, Kage suddenly jerked the controls to the left slamming the Planeteers to the left side of the Geo Cruiser.

"Kage what's wrong?" Came an alarmed Topaz who hung on the seat with one hand while she struggled to hold on to Ma-ti who was on her other hand.

"Everybody hang on!" Kage shouted jolting the Geo cruiser to the right this time, and slamming his teammates against the windows.

"Kage what the hell's up buddy?" Wheeler shouted with a pissed expression on his face.

"Look outside!" Kage shouted back, never taking his eyes off the wheel while he drove. The rest of the Planeteers payed heed to his advice and looked out the window. The team was shocked to see a dark colored cloud had engulfed the sides of the geo cruiser

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is its draining the energy from the panels and trying to bring us down, I can't resist much more."

"Kwame, it's time for a team beam!" GI exclaimed

"Then let our powers combine."

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam

"Water!" GI let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The five elements formed together, first creating a wire silhouette and then the body of Captain Planet. "By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!"

"Go Planet!" The team chanted

"Hang on Planeteers ill have you out in a second!" Captain Planet flew into the cloud and began to spin wind around it to extinguish it but the cloud remained intact.

"No good, how about the tornado." Cap created more wind in the form of a tornado but the cloud grew bigger as he attacked it.

"Cap where outta power!" Kage screamed as he noticed the gage on the Geo Cruisers Solar panel was empty. The Geo cruiser soon began dropping to the earth at an unsafe rate.

"Take about a crash course, I'm coming Planeteers!" Captain Planet reside his speed like superman going faster than a bullet. The Planeteers braced themselves as the ground came closer and closer to where it could hurt their vision. Before they could even flinch, Captain Planet managed to make it there grabbing the Geo cruiser and placing it on the ground.

The Planeteers safe but dizzy opened the doors sprawling out of the Geo cruiser to get some sleep. Not sure where they landed, the team looked around to notice that Captain Planet had set the Geo cruiser outside large bronze gates, from what they could see the gates lead into some buildings up ahead, the gates however were surrounded by a sea of trees similar to the amazon forest.

"I'm never doing that ride again." Wheeler panted heavily holding his chest and stomach to prevent him from throwing up or having a heart attack.

"Kage where did the cloud go?" Linka asked

"There!" Kage pointed into the sky seeing the hazy cloud had lowered itself from the sky and into the gates leading into the unknown city.

"What was that, that just attacked us?"

"Not sure, but Planeteers but If the Geo cruiser is out of energy then you might wanna investigate to see why this happened. I must return to the rings, give me a summon if there's trouble, the power is yours. Captain Planet reverted into his power form returning to the Planeteers rings.

"Where exactly are we?" Kwame questioned

Topaz pulled out her navigator and began scanning the land around the team where they had crashed landed. "According to the Navigator we are close to Japan."

"Am I the only one who feels that?" Kage who had never taken his eyes off the strange town felt uneasy as something was not right about this place.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel something evil about that cloud that attacked us." GI agreed.

"Maybe Cap was right, were all rested up so I don't think a little snooping will do us harm."

"Alright then, Topaz tracks that energy source on the navigator we will follow."

"Gotcha!" Topaz began compiling data onto the navigator instantly spitting out results. "North full speed ahead guys."

"Ok then, Planeteers move out." The team then headed out into the gates of the city to track down what attacked them; little did they know surprises awaited them behind the gates.

(With Eria)

The landscape of Egypt were rough on Eria, every turn nothing but heavy sand hills each containing its own stories, from scorpions to bones to ancient treasures all buried beneath the sand. The tire shredding sounds of the Solar Cycles came to a halt as Eria had finally reached solid road, her head began clear again as she knew her target was close. She had made it to Cairo and now it was just a matter of finding Alexander. She was amazed to see that Egypt had grown into a bustling city of business similar to that of New York city, merchants had been changed into business man in suits with brief cases, tour busses filled with tourist were changed to numerous private vehicles and cabs, small family owned corner stands had sky rocketed to different buildings each with its own story to tell. She was overall impressed but hoped that the culture that was once here may have still resided since she left.

"General Knowledge don't fail me now." Eria began thinking more about the archeologist's whereabouts which lead her to drive farther into the city. A quick but light sprint lead her to a dark part of town which was cut off from the rest, similar to the poor sections of normal cities where fights and danger is located. Five minutes of driving lead Eria to the last building in town completely separating the town and the desert.

The building was made of brick, dirty and dim no signs of good hearted people just ruthless thugs from motorcycle gangs who sat outside of taverns like in the movies. The men eyed Eria as she parked her cycle far away from the others; she paid no attention as she got looks of lust, hatred and bitterness she got as she entered the bar.

The inside was something you would find in a western saloon, rows and rows of chairs all perfectly aligned, men at tables playing cards, darts and TVs, few pictures on the wall of famous people that settled in Egypt and the last thing completely making a bar a bartender.

The female warrior acted like she was a pro from the streets of Brooklyn or Manhattan, she jumped up into the bar stool staring the bartender in the face. A slim man with a mustache wearing a waiters outfit polishing glasses and taking orders "Excuse me sir, can I get some service over here?"

"Look kid, you may act tough but it's against the rules to serve little girls alcohol, but you got spunk so I got something for you." The bartender mixed together a concoction that was white and black, after a minute he came back setting it in front of Eria.

A hesitant but friendly Eria took a sip of the drink, recognizing the taste of the concoction she drank it up happily. "Thanks for the chocolate milk."

"Little lady, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here, this is no place for you."

"I'm looking for a man." She plainly said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow smirking a little at the same time. "Aren't you a little young to be looking for a husband."

"Not a husband strictly business, I'm looking for Perez the archeologist."

"Ohhh, Perez huh well I'm not sure what a little person would want with Alexander but he's at the top floor, there's a small library built up at the top of the building. Since one of his discoveries lately he has been bombardment with press so he comes here and retires up there to escape it all.

"Thanks for the info."

"Stay outta trouble kid."

"What if trouble finds me?" Eria chuckled as she jumped from the table and began to head toward the stairs. She may have been happy from the expression she had just said but it wasn't too far off. Upon reaching the stairs, Eria found her way blocked by three bodies. Three men, one heavy the other two small wearing biker clothes with assortments of tattoos and leather stretched across their bodies. There stench of cheap woman and alcohol stirred around Eria as they stepped closer to her.

"Um excuse me, I have to get through." Eria calmly said trying to bypass the men.

"Hold on their short stuff." One of the smaller man said blocking the path even more.

"I have business upstairs, please move aside!"

"Watch it you little bitch, you should respect your elders me and the boys saw you and are trying to give you a hand now, so be a good little girl and we won't have to get rough with you."

"Listen I don't wanna have to hurt anyone so I will ask one more time, step aside!"

"Hey boss, my nephew could always use a wife he just became a man she might make a good wife despite her attitude."

"Let's teach her lesson boys." The heavy set man gave the order as he and his men advanced upon Eria ready to teach a lesson to her.

"Here we go again!" Eria shook her head preparing herself for what was about to happen next.

(Upstairs)

From within a sealed room at the top of the bar secretly sat the office of Professor Perez. The office was no smaller than a miniature office that you would find in a corporate building, a desk a few bookcases, a laptop, a long coach, and decorative statues resembling Egyptian Gods and Goddesses'. Alexander Perez is a man in his sixties, grey hair on the side but bald on top, a small mustache resembling one of the Mario bros, wearing one of the best Italian suits that money could buy. Alexander was currently in a hazy cloud of paperwork, several textbooks, papers and classified documents had placed itself on his desk.

"Yes! Perfection once again!" Alexander shouted scribbling more things down onto his notebook entitled **'Gemina findings and proven truths'** "Everything is placing together as my findings occur, if only I could find the rest of Lightnors clues my research would be complete."

Alexander's thoughts were interrupted by powerful and loud bangs at his door. "Mr. Perez Sir!"

"What is it Steve, I'm very busy?"

"We have an emergency Sir and-."

"Take care of it Steve I'm very busy at the moment!"

"But sir-"

"Take care of it!"

"Ok!" The man behind the door known as Steve gulped and went to take control of the situation. Alexander paused for a second as he heard complete silence then another noise, screams and hollers which filled the inside of his office. The sounds of breaking wood and bones came next making the archeologist scared and cringe behind his desk. A few moments later the sounds seized prompting Alexander to check it out, as soon as he went to get up, the door exploded. The impact knocked Alexander to the floor, as he backed himself toward the wall he saw Eria standing before him, several off his security staff were behind her beaten and bruised as well as the biker gang who tried to attack her.

"Alexander Perez I presume." Eria panted from all the fighting she did but managed to bow respectfully toward the man who was in fear of his life from what she did to them. If a little girl could break grown man into nothing imagine what she could do him, snap him like a twig, and crush his skull or many things he dare not think of.

"W-who are you?"

Realizing that the man was to seconds from having a heart attack, Eria raised her hand violet energy surrounding her as she did it, changing her clothing to her sacred Egyptian garments that she had when she first came to earth. "Time is of the essence but I my name is Eria and I need your help."

(With the Planeteers)

As Eria was discussing her business with Alexander Perez, the Planeteers had their own work to do. Topaz's navigator had led the Planeteers into the town of shrine forest. The walk was long even as they were running but they somehow had made it to the center of the town which was surrounded by larger buildings and vegetation of the forest which spread for miles at a time.

"Man this place is huge." Tate stated observing the nature serenity and beauty of the town which was practically a maze in its self.

"I know but luckily the navigator can track down anything no matter how big or small."

"Where is the cloud now Topaz?" Ma-ti asked

"I'm not sure ill check." As Topaz went to check the navigator in her hands, the ground shook violently like a six point scale earthquake, some of the people in the area ran while others stood in place, a few statues and buildings shook cracking windows. The sounds of buildings crumbling, glass shattering and people screaming could be heard all around.

"What the hell was that?" The team picked themselves up after embracing the earthquake's fury and looked around to see the damage it had caused. For only a few moments the shaking had done much to the town. Several buildings that once hovered over the planeteers were now nothing but bits of rubble on the ground, the once populated place had left only a few people scattered around some running for their lives while others stood eerily close to the Planeteers.

"Kwame, I'm not sure what that was but we need to help these people." Linka suggested

"Good idea Linka Planeteers, let's get to it!"

"Wait guys." Topaz's navigator suddenly bloomed off the scale with energy pinpointed in the area where they were standing. "The navigator says there's something right on top of us."

"Topaz is right look!" Wheeler pointed into the sky toward a tall sky scraper like building that was still standing, not impacted from the earthquake the team focused on the very top there was a cloud of blackness, the same black cloud that attacked them before. But this time the cloud wasn't the only thing on the top of the building, also standing at the very top was the planeteer of dark water Ty.

"Ty!" The team shouted getting into fighting stances ready to face him.

Instead of attacking the planeteers, Ty raised his ring and the black cloud turned into a small sphere of water which evaporated into the air "Well isn't this just wonderful, it's amazing what you can do with a little vapor and magic this cloud brought you right to me."

"Why did you bring us here Ty?" GI shouted demanding an answer. "What are you and the other dark planeteers up to?"

"You'll find out in due time, but right now instead of asking questions you should prepare yourself!" Ty wasted no time; jumping down from the building he whipped out his ice sniper at the planeteers firing several warning shots for the team to get ready.

"Everyone armor on now!" Kwame gave the orders and the planeteers pressed there planet belts replacing there normal uniforms with their protective stealth suits.

"Just as I had suspected, Tsuisutokuròn attack them!" The Planeteers braced themselves for TY to summon the Tsuisutokuròn but they didn't come. A strange creepy feeling came over the planeteers as several people who were standing around them came together in front of Ty. The team lowered their guard trying not to attack innocent bystanders but unfortunately it was a big mistake. As soon as the planeteers dropped there fighting stances it happened, the people disappeared into thin air being replaced by squads of Tsuisutokuròn soldiers all armed and ready to fight the Planeteers.

"Dark Water! Hydro Whirlpool!" Ty summoned his powers swirling together a vortex of water which he sent at the planeteers.

"Space!" Sapphire thinking quickly summoned space energy around her friends creating a shield that blocked Ty's attack.

"Ok frost freak you wanna play, let's play Kwame let's get Cap!"

"Gotcha let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" GI let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

The five elements came together to form captain planet but shockingly once the powers came together to form his body, they reflected back at each other going back to their owners.

"Oh no!" The team watched in horror as there powers landed back into their rings, whatever was happening to their rings prevented Captain Planet from being summoned.

"What happened to Captain Planet?"

"Such music too my ears!" Ty spoke laughing while the Tsuisutokuròn raised their hands with victorious pride that the planeteers couldn't summon Captain Planet. "You Planeteers are in our domain, your puny little powers can't summon Cap here."

"Why not!"

"Enough questions, Inferno, Nala now!" Ty shouted

"Dark Fire! Blaze!"

"Dark Wind! Air Bullets!"

From out of nowhere, hellish flames and powerful blasts collided into the Planeteers on impact shocking them severely. The team looked over behind Ty and the Tsuisutokuròn to see Inferno and Nala in the green sports car, Pixia standing next to them.

"Damn, the rest of the dark goons are here." Kage stated quickly getting back to his feet ready to take what they have to throw at him.

"That's right!" Inferno wittingly remarked then turned his attention to the sports car as he and Nala exited it. "Demon racer, reveal your true form!"

The headlights on the sports car flashed and the engine vroomed louder and louder until a thick mist started coming out from its hood surrounding it. The mist continued to swirl around the car, the planeteers looked in amazement as the sounds of gears grinding and metal clanking filled their ears.

"Demon R-Racer!" A ghoulish laugh erupted from the mouth of the dark servant as the mist cleared. The sports car had reverted into its true more powerful form. Demon racer was a tall skinny woman with tan skin; she was wearing a green NASCAR uniform. The front tires and the back tires of the car reverted as bases for demon racers arms and legs. Pipes were located in her skin from her head down to her feet transferring oil to various locations of her body. Her head was the size of two bowling balls put together, her face was manly the headlights which made up her eyes, a biker helmet and a small mouth. She had a small size chain on the side of her hip and a steering wheel shield in her arm.

"Terrified yet Planeteers?" Ty asked

"Dream on freaks!" Kwame took charge into a heroic pose and then a fighting stance. "Guys ready!"

The Planeteers ready themselves on Kwame's command to take on the dark forces. "Ready!"

"Humph, you planeteers will not listen to reason! Attack!" Inferno gave the commanding order sending the dark troops at the Planeteers. The Tsuisutokuròn attacked in swarms at the teams, followed by Pixia, Demon racer then Nala, Ty, and Inferno.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno raised his hand which became engulfed with fire and began shooting laser beams on contact.

"Lightning!" Topaz summoned her soul dagger from lightning then held it up to Inferno's laser deflecting it the other way and destroying some Tsuisutokuròn.

"Surging Crash!" The oil in demon racers body began racing faster as she became engorged with dark aura energy. The wheels on her body ran like a revving car, demon racer then charged at the planeteers dark energy covering her body. She ran into the planeteers at full speed past them blasting them left and right.

The Tsuisutokuròn followed suit, and attacked the planeteers with dark blast of energy beams.

"Sound!" The Planeteer of sound went next; generate powerful sound waves to stop the energy beams in their tracks.

"Wind!" Linka summoned a tornado toward the Tsuisutokuròn

"Fire!" Wheeler sent several fireballs into the tornado.

"Burning Tornado!" With a combination of Linka's tornado and Inferno's fireball the Burning tornado was created extinguishing some Tsuisutokuròn soldiers.

"Mega Spear!" Tate pulled out his spear charging it with metal powers and sent slashes toward Nala.

"Opal Claw!" Sapphire also took her weapon sending cat like slashes with Tate's weapon.

"Sniper Shot Capture!" Pixia activated her powers, flashing a photo, Tate and Sapphire's attacked came to a halt leaving only a photograph to remain.

"Dark Wind! Whirlwind!" Catching the two off guard, Nala summoned a fierce whirl wind swirling Tate and Sapphire up in the air and sending them at Kage and Topaz.

"Ahhhh!" Topaz and Kage collided into Tate and Sapphire at an unsafe speed knocking them far away.

"Earth!" Kwame gathered seismic power into his fist punching the ground. The ground shook and collided around the Tsuisutokuròn trapping them like bees to honey

"Water!" GI summoned powerful rain from the sky and froze it into shards which she directed at the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Heart!" Ma-ti filled the shards with heart energy that struck the Tsuisutokuròn on full impact. The shards didn't kill them at first but the heart energy exploded within the shards destroying them on contact.

"Dark Ocean Flute!" Ty played several notes on his ocean flute levitating Kwame, Ma-ti and GI up into the air. "Dark Sniper Freeze!" Ty then summoned his sniper blasting the three with cold beams leaving parts of their body frozen and knocking them next to the rest of team.

"Surging Crash!"

"Sniper Shot Blaster!"

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!"

"Dark Scepter Blast!"

"Dark Water! Blizzard!"

The dark minions focused all there powers into a massive power beam that they used to blast the team with. The team lay helplessly as they were being used as ragdolls, even though there were more of them, this time it seemed as if the dark planeteers were stronger than usual.

"Come on guys, we can take um!" Kage said weakly

"Guys you guys are not so powerful without all ten of you here." Nala snickered

"I can't wait to see what the Madam has in stored for the little girl?" Inferno said

"What have you done to Eria?" Topaz cried out in anger.

"None of your business now stand up and fight!" Ty gave the order and the dark goons proceeded to attack the planeteers again, the team rose to fight again trying their best to hold off.

(With Eria)

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Alexander Perez was currently acting like he had drunk fifteen cups of coffee; he was bouncing all over the room. Upon Eria revealing crucial information about her origins, he began to completely go crazy. He grabbed several notebooks, laptops, disk and whiteboards ready to right down everything about Eria that he could possibly find out about her or Lightnor.

"Professor Alexander! Please calm down, I need your help." Eria stated reverting from her Egyptian garments to the clothes she was wearing when she first arrived.

"I'm sorry my dear, but that simply must wait, you are the simple piece of information I need to complete my research. Finally years and years of working will finally pay off with me discovering the real location of the Gemina staff and glorious.

Professor Perez was cut off by the sound of an ear piercing noise that made him stand still, fear running through his body. "Shut Up!" Eria screamed at the top of her lungs halting the professor's actions. "Look Alex, or professor or whatever you want to be called, I can give you all the information on my master you need but I need something of you first."

"But of course, how can I help thy apprentice of the strongest warrior ever to set foot on earth." Alexander began groveling at Eria's feet kissing her opened toed sandals like he was a slave.

"You have researched my master's life for many years; I need to know about what you recently discovered that has the press and government officials snooping around."

Alexander didn't say a word, only rose up from Eria's feet and closed the door locking it tight. "I'm sorry but I swore that what I found cannot be told to anyone, it blows through laws of both science and nature."

"Professor please this information could help the planeteers out greatly, dark forces are attacking not only this world but other worlds tied in between, if something is not done earth will cease to exist leaving the Gemina staff vulnerable. Please I need this, if you care about the safety of the planet, and then please tell me.

"If it's for the greater good I will help, but you have to promise me that when this is over I can interview you for my further future studies, all in exclusive leave nothing out."

"Ok." Eria chuckled "You got yourself a deal, but time is of the essence, I need to know now."

"I can show you what you need but we need to go to the dessert, it's about thirty minutes from here."

"Time is crucial, it may take a lot of energy outta me but I can teleport us there." Eria pointed her attention to the now closed door; taking out her wand Eria pointed it with her left hand while raising her ring at the door also.

"Void!" Eria's ring and wand activated at the same time summoning powerful void energy's toward the door creating a vortex into who knows where. "Step through the portal, it will access your mind and take you to the destination at which you desire."

"Please follow me then." Grabbing his jacket from off of the desk, Alexander and Eria stepped through the portal in hopes of finding what Eria sought.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya and the monk man watch Eria's progress as well as the Planeteers fight inside the silence mirror upon Madam Maya's balcony. "Maya this isn't good, that little runt has found Alexander Perez, and your plan is getting way outta hand if she finds out what were after you can call this whole entire operation off."

"No flaws in my plan this time, everything is right according to my plan, all I have to do is wait until she reaches what she wants and then she'll get what's coming to her."

(With the Planeteers)

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno slashed his blade at the planeteers generate powerful hellish flames at them to burn them.

"Space!" Sapphire created a shield outta space energy saving the team from Infernos attack.

"Metal!" Tate turned his entire body into solid titanium.

"Lightning!" Topaz summoned fierce Lighting bolts down from sky, striking Tate and reflecting onto the dark planeteers shocking them.

"My Turn! Fire!" Wheeler lunged at the dark planeteers and there servants pulling his sword out in the process, he began fighting them manually with multiple slashes and fire attacks to different parts of their body. "Guys now!"

"Wind!" Linka thought quickly summoning a tornado around her enemies propelling them up into the air and back down at a fast rate

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"Sound!"

"Earth!"

Kage, GI, Ma-ti and Kage came together for a group attack; calling upon their powers they sent a multi power flash beam striking the dark planeteers critical strike on them

"Alright guys!" The team huddled together raising their rings to strike the dark planeteers in case they were to try anything. "You guys give up?"

Ty gave a slight smirk and sprung to his feet, the attacks barley fazed him or his friends. "Hmmm, I was trying to spare your pathetic lives but I can live with killing you all now, Dark Servant Shade Witch, I command you to arise now!"

On his command the planeteers felt something was about to happen and braced themselves for what was about to happen next. "Guys look!" Ma-ti pointed beneath Ty's feet, multiple shadows erupted from out under Ty taking to the sky. The shadows came together fast and quickly forming another dark servant right before the team's eyes.

"Wherever there's hate and despair, Shade Witch will be there, at you service master Ty!" The Shadows formed into a woman, she was a wearing a red and blacked stripped leotard, leggings and a large cape that was strapped across her neck like a superhero. Her skin was pale grey; she had blue hair, small white eyes with no pupils. She also had on a large witch's hat that swallowed half of her head and two daggers embedded into her arms.

"Not another one."

"You got that right, Shade Witch destroy them!"

"Yes master! Shade strings!" Shade Witch proceeded to attack the Planeteers with her powers, shadow like strings erupted from with under the team grabbing them by their arms and legs to pin them down to the ground and continuously burning them with dark energy.

"Surging Crash!"

"Sniper Shot Blaster!" Pixia and Demon racer attacked the planeteers in sequence with blasting shots and slashes again and again, the planeteers took all that they could stand strong against the attacks.

"Planeteers just give up, you're outnumbered this time." Nala snickered blasting them further with her dark scepter.

"Bite me, we will never give up!" Topaz screamed with courage but you can tell they were in pretty bad shape. They had tried their best to hold off and usually could fight off the dark planeteers on their own but three dark planeteers and three dark servants was a little much even for them.

(With Eria)

Unaware that the planeteers were being horribly slaughtered by the dark planeteers and there minions, Eria proceeded with her mission as she and Alexander Perez walked deep into the celestial dryness known as the Sahara dessert. Even dryer and hot than the previous dresser, Eria had no choice to follow Alexander deeper and deeper into the dessert far from civilization.

The two had walked miles at a time before Alexander stopped in the middle of a clearing with the sun blaring down on him and Eria. "This is the spot."

"How do you know?" Eria eyed him curiously while seeing nothing but the desert for miles at a time.

"Cause this is the only spot that I have where the sun is at its brightest, I know it's an unorthodox method but it works for me." Alexander then bent down into the sand with Eria right behind him; he began digging into the sand with his bare hands. He dug at the sand like a mole to the ground until a 'clank' sound was heard.

"What is that?" Eria came closer to him seeing that he had a small lockbox in his hand; he had buried it into the sand to protect whatever was inside.

"Your master is one tricky fellow I must agree, his voyages have given me a run for my money since I was a lad but this has got to be the most dazzling discovery yet." Alexander opened the lockbox and held it up to Eria showing her the contents. Five large keys completely made up of gold plating with a star on the end of each. Carved into the stars at the end of the keys were elements written in Arabic, each in a different color. The First key was green and black carved with the symbols of Earth and Sound in it. The second was red and gold carved with the symbols of Fire and Lightning in it. The third was white and silver carved with Wind and Sound. The fourth key was blue and teal consisting of the symbols of water and space. The last key was yellow and purple with the symbols of heart and Void on them

"What are these?"

"These are the rainbow keys, during my journeys of your master's temples I found this in one of his sacred rooms. If what you and I believe in about what your master said about the dimensions needed to be freed, then these are what you need to do it.

"This is what he was talking about; to free the dimensions we must impute good powers to it. These keys, he left these for us in case the dimensions were ever in trouble and needed to be saved, but that still doesn't help if I don't know where the portal entrance is."

"Don't you worry your head now, I have also discovered that. Your master had a fascination with different cultures and languages but what I discovered was that your master had a monument built in Shrine forest Japan, a fountain to be exact, it was named Kingdom Fountain."

"Kingdom Fountain."

"Yes Kingdom fountain, during the times I was studying about his war with Zinwar, Lightnor built a beautiful fountain within side the underground tombs of Shrine forest due to it being holy land. The fountain was considered by many to be a myth as it was never found, but many think it exists but never has been found."

"Even if it is a myth I can't take those chances I have to go investigate."

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya looms over her balcony with her staff ready in hand as she watches Eria and Alexander. "Now I've got you, dark servant sand beast Darma, arise now!" Maya pointed her staff toward her mirror which shot out a dark beam. The dark beam went through the mirror and into the sands of the desert.

(With Eria)

"What was that?" Eria stopped in her tracks feeling eerie about the environment around her, thinking something was wrong Eria brought out her weapon ready to strike.

"Something wrong Eria?" Alexander asked noticing the pause of her movement.

"Armor on now!" Eria activated her stealth suit for protection "Void!" With quick haste Eria raised her wand warping Professor Perez from where he was standing to her side.

"What was that for!" He roared

On cue he got his answer, the sand where he was standing erupted like a volcano spilling sand everywhere. A gigantic black widow spider stood before Eria and the professor, almost as big as an army tank. Its entire body was metal plated to protect it from harm and its legs were made up off giant spears that dug deep down into the sand. The beast known as Darma eyed the two with a hateful glare as it jumped at them.

"Void!" Eria fired void energy beams at Darma with quick accuracy; the beams hit Darma head on but didn't scratch her a bit thanks to the armor it was wearing.

"Eria, what is that thing!" The professor yelled cowering behind her trying not to stare at the creature head on.

"A dark servant, I'm guessing it was sent here to stop me!" Eria then jumped in the air, landing on the back of Darma. She began hitting the armor with her bear fits trying to penetrate the armor, which had little effect on the creature. Darma hissed angrily and began shaking until it knocked Eria off onto the ground.

The creature then turned its attention to Alexander Perez. "No keep away!" He yelled trying to out run the creature. Running was a good idea but didn't faze the Darma at all; the spider landed on the archeologist and began digging its claws into his chest.

"Alexander noooo!" Eria screamed rising to her feet to reach him, however she was too late Darma's fangs dug into Alexander's chest deep within where his heart is located. The beast retreated and jumped back when it saw Eria running toward it.

"Void!" Eria created a powerful void shield around Darma which pulled it into the sand temporarily trapping it there.

"Oh my god Professor." Eria said kneeling to his side, trying to get him to answer. But he lay there bloody, a gaping hole in his chest with blood spilling out on each end.

"E-eria." He whispered with little strength he had, barely making a sentence.

"I'm going to get you to a doctor; just hold on you'll make it."

"L-look out!" Alexander pointed his eyes at Darma who had carried its long dangerous legs out of the sand and began crawling toward Eria like in the movie eight legged freaks. Eria stood her ground ready to fight back against the beast but before she could land and attack, Professor managed to stand up and push Eria outta the way.

"C-om-e a-n-d g-et m-e yo-u b-a-stard!" Alexander stood like a champion beaten, bruised and bloody ready to face the creature. His bravery was to be astounded but Eria looked on in horror as Darma opened its massive jaw and dug his fangs into the sand where the professor was. Eria prayed that it wouldn't end like this but it did, the professor had been swallowed by Darma. The arachnoid then turned its bulging eyes to Eria and began charging with his mouth open ready to swallow Eria.

"Not this time! Twilight Vibration!" Eria raised her wand which shot powerful mists at the creature who began surrounded within it, the mist began eating, irritate and zapping the creature in its face blinding it from what Eria was about to do next.

Eria paced herself slowly by feeling the rhythm of the ground, within an instant she began running further and further toward Darma's armored body, she began climbing and making her way up until she stood above the creatures eyes "Die! Void!" Eria raised her wand again filling it with void energy as she stabbed Darma in both eyes with the wand. Upon striking it, Eria jumped down and began hearing screech sounds from the creature's mouth. Eria managed to stab it where it was most vulnerable its eyes which transferred void energy throughout its body. Needless to say the attack worked, a few minutes of screeching and its eyes burning Darma was destroyed. Its body started deteriorating with the armor, and then the rest of it, by the time that the creature had fully been killed there was nothing left but a pile of black dust in the sand.

"Damn you Maya! This man has done nothing to you!" Eria screamed up into the sky trying to get Maya's attention but nothing it was just her in the Sahara desert, guilt consuming her about what just happened to the professor. His presence was now gone and his soul was probably snatched up while he was inside Darma, all Eria could do was give a heavy sigh before remembering why she was there in the first place.

(Dark Dimension)

Madam Maya basked in her glory as she witnessed Professor Alexander being swallowed up by Darma. "Perfect dead as a door nail ha!"

"What exactly does killing that man do for us?" The cloaked monk man asked

"That stupid egghead has critical information about not only Lightnors past but what is about to happen in Egyptian culture not that far from now, I had to destroy him to keep his mouth shut, I not only have his silence but I also have his soul!"

"I am most confidant I did not put the wrong person in charge."

"You didn't now hush!" Madam Maya hissed at the man then turned her attention to the silence mirror where she brought up the Planeteers and the dark planeteers fighting. "This is too perfect, finish them off already you fools!"

(With the Planeteers)

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno launched more hellish fireballs at the planeteers burning at close range. The team was getting outdone by the Dark Planeteers who decided to wise up and attack them when there guard was down. The team struggled to stay on their feet as they kept trying to defeat them.

"They just don't give up do they?" Nala shook her head in utter disbelief and a little pity.

"Enough fooling around, Demon Racer, Pixia finish them off now!"

"Yes Master! Wheel Chain!" Demon Racer swung the chain from her hip to at the Planeteers, the chain extended in length wrapping itself around each one of the planeteers like an anaconda squeezing its prey to death.

"You won't get away with this!" GI yelled

"This time I believe we have, Pixia finish them off!"

While the chain constricted the Planeteers further toward almost a fainting point, Pixia positioned herself in front of the planeteers ready to take there take their souls and capture them in the picture. "Everybody smile one, two thre-."

"Twilight Vibration!" Shots rang out through the air toward Pixia blasting her directly in the face.

"Eria!" The team shouted in relief.

"Guys it's the little brat Eria!" Nala growled as her, Ty, Inferno, and Demon racer backed away.

"Hang on guys! I'll get you out!" Eria began tugging on the chain with her strength trying to get her friends out of there.

"You little bitch; nobody messes with my photography skills and gets away with it! Sniper Shot Capture!" Pixia activated her powers, the eye on her cleavage glowed and she shot her capture beam at the team.

"Oh no Void!" Eria thought quickly trying to create a shield around her and her friends, due to Eria using so much of her advanced powers, the shield powered down only covering her, Kwame and Wheeler. The rest of the team wasn't as lucky as they began stuck in the cameras view and were turned into one single photograph.

"Damn you missed those three!" Inferno yelled

"Well at least we got their souls, hand over the planeteers souls Pixia." Ty said

"Um well I don't really have them at the moment." Pixia began scurrying away from the dark planeteers and hid herself behind Demon racer and Shade Witch.

"Waddya mean you don't have them!"

"I might have forgotten to mention, the planeteers souls are too powerful to be sucked into my camera lens they still have their souls but there trapped in the picture."

"The Picture!" Ty, Nala, Inferno, Wheeler, Kwame and Eria all gazed at the photograph of the planeteers that was on the ground right in front of them.

"Oh no, not this time Earth!" Kwame, who was now free of the chain, summoned a wall of seismic energy between his friends and the dark minions. Thinking quickly Eria seized the opportunity grabbing the photograph.

"Surging Crash!" Demon racer ran full speed ahead into the wall with her powers destroying the seismic power completely.

"Kwame, Eria, let's get outta here!" Wheeler suggested and the three huddled together in hopes of escaping.

"Hang on guys! Void!" Eria summoned a portal beneath her, Kwame and Wheeler which swallowed them up and teleporting them away from the fight.

"Let's go after them!" Inferno suggested

"No let them go." Ty added

"Why?"

"There's only three of them for the moment, there hopes of turning their friends back to normal are slim, besides we have more important matters to worry about, Lee still needs us to collect souls while he searches for that fountain."

"Fine then, we will withdraw for now it the planeteers dare to show their faces we will destroy them next time." The Dark Planeteers along with their minion's teleported out from the battle field to who knows where.

(With Kwame, Eria and Wheeler)

Eria's void portal had teleported the three back outside of the gates where the Geo cruiser was parked. "That was too close for comfort, at least's we got outta there." Wheeler spoke as he sat on the Geo cruiser wing taking a rest.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did Eria, we were almost finished."

"You're welcome, but still we gotta lot of work to do Madam Maya is going to great lengths to make sure that we don't win this fight."

"Then I say we go back in there and finish those dark freaks before they have a chance to do anymore damage."

"Wheeler, there's only three of us; the dark planeteers have this place rigged to make sure that we don't get out."

"What about the others though?" Eria asked as she pulled out what she had in her hands. Topaz, Ma-ti, GI, Tate, Sapphire, Linka and Kage all trapped within this one photograph, the worst part was that none of them knew how to fix it.

"We need to get in contact with Gaia; she might be able to help us."

"But why are the dark Planeteers here, what's so special about this place?" Wheeler questioned.

Tired but thinking clearly, Eria reached into her armor revealing the rainbow keys that Professor Perez gave her shortly before his impending death. Kwame and Wheeler gazed at the keys and back at Eria wondering what she would say next. "I know why there here, these keys are only half of the story though, we need to work fast guys before not only this world but the other worlds fall before the darkness.

To be continued…..

End of Chapter 25

Z here everyone. Don't ya just love cliff hangers on a story? I do because it keeps the readers on the edge of their seats just begging for more. Well like all Cliffhangers there is a conclusion, I will be back soon to give you the second part of this chapter. Anyway remember the polls I have set up and review.

See ya next time

Arigato

Z


	26. Chapter 26 Fight for the Fountain Part 2

Hi Everyone! Ur favorite writer Z is here with the second part of this chapter. Grab some snacks, sit down in a nice chair and enjoy the wonders of what happens throughout this chapter. See ya at the end!

Chapter 26 Fight for the Fountain part 2

When we last left the Planeteers, terror struck as Madam Maya and the dark planeteers trapped them in shrine city pitting them against powerful dark servants. Eria managed to get info from Alexander Perez but was unable to save him against Madam Maya's clutches. The Planeteers took a turn for the worse as they were turned into photographs leaving only Kwame, Wheeler and Eria left to think of a plan.

(Dark Dimension)

The Queen of the darkness, stands out near here balcony at the silence mirror reviewing the fate of the Planeteers, who were sepereated and turned into Photographs. "Yes, this is perfect walk further into the trap you pin heads haha." The Madam laughed at the planeteers, unkowning that a beam struck behind her bringing Lira before her.

"You wanted to see me Madam Maya?" Lira chirped happily as she normal would be while waiting instructions.

"Perfect, what about Lee though, is he ready I don't want any mistakes?"

"No my queen." She said. "First Lee finds Kingdom Fountain while the Planeteers are busy trying to restore there friends from the photograph, then we infect it with enough dark magic to keep the planeteers from entering after us."

"Excellent, everything is right on schedule Tell the others to collect the rest of the souls, and you can get back to your post now."

"Yes Madam!" Lira teleported out of the Madams chamber leaving the woman to carry her thoughts and keep watching the planeteers encase they tired anything.

(With, Kwame, Wheeler and Eria)

"Kingdom Fountain eh?" Wheeler gave a curious look to Eria while taking a sip of soda pop that he had been saving in his pocket of his suit since he came from the restaurant in Miami.

"Yeah, according to the professor my master called it Kingdom Fountain, that's where the dimension portal is and these keys are made especially to inject energy into the Gemina points."

"But why did the dark planeteers bring us here if they were trying to find the fountain?" Kwame asked. "It doesn't make any sense why they would go through so much trouble."

"We cant worry about that now, we have to figure out how to restore the others and stop the dark planeteers."

"I got an idea." Eria said. "Theres a lot of dark energy blocking the town that's why you guys couldn't summon Captain Planet but maybe since were on the outside I can try to get into contact with Gaia."

"Its worth a shot go ahead." Urged Wheeler who began to practice his martial arts move for when he has to fight the dark planeteers again.

Eria stood silence and kneeled to the ground, she then raised her wand up to the sky and focused her mind on Hope Island. Her wand began to sparkle and glow until a image of Gaia apperead before the three.

"Planeteers is that you?" She asked "Ive been trying to get control and contact you but my sister has been blocking my communication."

"Gaia we need help despratly, the dark Planeteers overpowered us with there dark servants, and the others got turned into pictures."

"I realize that, I managed to break through the barrier and observe what has been happening inside Shrine Forest, the dark planeteers have created new powerful dark servants thanks to the Gemina castle being gone and more power flowing in from the gates of darkness."

"How do we restore the others Gaia, Pixia turned them into photographs."

"Im not exactly sure how to turn the Planeteers back to normal, all I can tell you is that I viewed the scope underneath the city, Lee is digging underneath the city with his Tsuisutokuròn." Gaia said

"Lee must be digging through the city looking for Kingdom Fountain." Wheeler added.

"Then there must be a point where he started digging, all we have to do is find where it is and stop him."

"Easier said then done Planeteers." Gaia placed an image of Orchid Emporium on Eria's image generator, the inside of the shop showed Lira and Rekla guarding the back of the shop where Lee had departed from.

"Lira is guarding it with another dark servant."

"Yes Planeteers, the danger is increasing you must find a way to stop them before it is to late."

"Leave it to us Gaia, we will make sure the Planeteers pay for what they've done to the city."

"Good luck Planeteers, I will be with you in spirit." Gaia the vanished off the image and Eria ended the connection leaving the team with the same question that Gaia never answered.

"How do we restore the others those, Gaia doesn't have the answer so were right back where we started?" The three looked at each other then the picures, thoughts running threw there hands on how they should procceded with trying to fix what has happened.

"The eye on Pixia-" Eria suddenly spoke "The eye on Pixia's cleavage, it controls the energy of the picture lens which she used to blast the others into portraits.

"Then we just have to reverse the lens and turn everyone back."

"Not yet though."

"What do you mean not yet, we have to restore the others to normal if we want to save the city and the dimensions."

"I know Eria, but were not well rested to be taking on the Dark Planeteers or there servants, we gotta figure out a way to avoid going back to face them until there were at full power again."

"But is there another way?" Kwame asked

Eria thought for a moment before glancing at the Rainbow Keys and then at her ring along with her wand. "Maybe Wheelers right, look magic is what turned them into photos using a dark spell, maybe I can reverse it using magic from a light spell."

"You think that will work?"

"Yeah, if I can summon enough magic between my ring, my wand and some of the indgrdients that I have in the Geo crusier I might be able to undo the spell and bring the others back."

"Ok what do we do then?"

"Wheeler I have some crushed zircon and emeralds in the storage compartment of the geo crusier bring those to me, Kwame help me set up a spell circle so that I may focus enough energy."

"Got it!" The boys paid hed to Eria's plan and began helping her set up for the spell, unaware about what was happening from upon the other side of the city.

(Inside the City)

"We let them get away fuck!" Inferno cursed seeing the remains of the battlefield of where they just fought the planeteers.

Nala who was currently stetching from overdoing the fight went over and rubbed Infernos shoulder with calmness in her voice and touch. "Calm down Inferno, theres only three of them they aren't much of a threat to us at the moment as long as we've got there friends."

"We must not worry about the Planeteers until the time is ready, we must have bought Lee enough time to find the entrance to where Kingdom Fountain is, all we must do is gather the rest of souls like the Madam instructed."

"Still though, id feel better knowning that we'd kept the Planeteers busy for a while." Inferno thought quickly of what he could do and brought fourth a Tsuisutokuròn summoning ball. " Keep those planeteers busy my Tsuisutokuròn." Upon summoning the Tsuisutokuròn they slithered into line ups and took cover into the shadows to find where the Planteeers where hiding.

"Now that, that's settled its time we finished what we started." Nala said. "Demon Racer go collect the rest of the souls from the people left in town, Shade Witch return to the dark dimension, Pixia you will follow me and the rest of us to assit Lee."

"You got it Madam." Demon Racer followed Nala's orders and retreated her body back into vehicle form driving off deeper and deeper into the city.

"Lets go then!" The three dark Planeteers along with Shade Witch and Pixia teleported from the previous battle scene to cause more trouble within the town elsewhere.

(Underground)

While the two sides fought on the surface of Shrine Forest for control of Kingdom Fountain, Lee was down below underneath them attempting to besiege the Fountain for Madam Maya with a large number of Tsuisutokuròn along with him.

"Dark Earth! Earthquake!" Lee conjured an earthquake from his ring pushing a wall of stone into rubble clearing the path. "This tunnel must go on forever, that bastard Lightnor went to great lengths to hide it from us."

Within the next few minutes, the Tsuisutokuròn began swarming crazy as they dedicted something which kept them from going any further into the ground. "What wrong?" Lee address one of the soilders who pointed toward a few miles down the cave where a bright aura of light energy was emitted.

"Found it, victory shall soon be ours. Tsuisutokuròn forward march!" Lee gave the order and the Tsuisutokuròn followed suit as the troup went back further to followe the light.

(With Kwame, Eria and Wheeler)

"What exactly is all this stuff Eria?" Wheeler asked noticing all of the numerous viles that she had around her within a small suit case like bag.

"Snake Venom, some water from the Nile, a calligraphy brush, oil, magi flowers and a few pieces of Egyptain gold." She first began by drawing a large circular pattern around herself using the calligraphy brush and the snake venom. She then mixed the water and oil pouring it around the circle to make a star on the inside. She then sprinkled the flowers and the Egyptain gold within the star.

"You sure this will work Eria?" Kwame asked looking at what she had done with all the items. "These don't exactly look like anything that can be used in a magic spell."

"Believe me it is, all I need to do is use my powers on the photograph and it should work."

"Here ya go?" Wheeler then handed the picture to Eria who pulled out her wand and stood in the center of the spell circle.

"Ok guys step outside of the circle, once I start the spell I need full concentration to turn the others back to normal or something might go wrong, just wait until I am fully done then you can come back."

"Ok then." Wheeler and Kwame stepped back from the circle to let Eria start and finish the spell.

"Hopefully this works." Eria set the picture on the ground and raised her wand up in the air. "Van cama de seyru, magica dispera ve serno, Magic of Lightnor strike down!" Upon chanting her spell, Eria's wand began to glow. Her and the circle began to be engulfed by a powerful energy that made the boys back away from its power seeing as it might be too much for them to handle.

"Lets hope this works." Kwame muttered as he and Wheeler watched Eria to see what was going to happen next. However as she was chanting the energy toward herself and the photograph, the boys heard a familiar sound. A hissing slithering sound, they quickly deduced what it was as they turned around, they came face to face with a lot of Tsuisutokuròn standing and waiting to fight.

Wheeler's muscles tighented at the sight of the Tsuisutokuròn who danced around one another not yet attacking the two. "Damn, talk about crummy timming."

"We cant let them disturb Eria, come on we have to stop them." Kwame and Wheeler charged head on into the Tsuisutokuròn to fight them. The Tsuisutokuròn wasted no time attacking there prey with bolts of dark energy and swipes from there oversized talons for cutting.

"Earth!" Kwame activated his powers which gathered stone and rubble around his hands creating some sort of boulder fist. Sesmic energy then gathered around his fists as he prepared to attack. "Take this!" Kwame landed punches quicker than thunder to his opponets knocking them into one another.

"Time to heat things up! Fire!" Wheeler summoned flames from his rings which formed the siloutte of his sword. Wheeler then swiped the sword at his enenimies left and right cutting through there bodies like they were vegtables.

While using there elements on the Tsuisutokuròn, unotced by them a few of them snuck away while they were busy. Making it over to Eria's spell circle the Tsuisutokuròn jumped into the spell circle which filled it with dark energy around Eria.

"Oh no, guys help!" Eria screamed and began losing concentration on the spell she was doing.

"Eria!" Wheeler and Kwame attempted to save Eria who was being bombarded with Tsuisutokuròn left and right to stop her returning spell, but as the boys tried to help her the Tsuisutokuròn overpowered them slamming them against the Geo crusier.

"Oh no Wheeler, Kwame!" Eria lost control of her thoughts and the spell circle began to crack, Eria tried to hold it together but it was too late, the Tsuisutokuròn had completely infected it with dark energy forcing her to let it go. Letting the spell go resulted in a powerful blast which back lashed on her knocking her all the way into the boys.

"Eria you alright" The boys grabbed Eria who slammed right into the window and cracked it slightly from her impact.

Eria winced in pain, glass in her back but protected thanks to the stealth suit and managed to get up slowly giving her friends a good indication that she had survived being attacked. "Im ok guys but the Tsuisutokuròn ruined my spell."

"Come on we gotta take them down." Wheeler's mindset was in the right place but seeing the Tsuisutokuròn slither around further getting ready to attack him made him realize that there were too many of them to handle for just the three of them.

The creatures advanced upon the planeteers who huddled together, all of them weakened from each battle and unable to continue at this rate. The Tsuisutokuròn aimed closer and closer at the three ready to strike there prey at any moment.

"Sound!"

"Space!"

From out of nowhere, two energy balls both of Sound and of Space struck the Tsuisutokuròn with maximum force destroying some into dust. Kwame, Eria, and Wheeler gasped but looked over to where the attacks came from. Standing from within the circle where Eria casted her spell was the Kage and Sapphire all reved up and ready for battle.

"Guys!" Eria yelled in enjoyment seeing her friends standing befrore her.

The Tsuisutokuròn didn't seem impressed and lunged at the two with there talons like tigers attacking with there claws. Sapphire went first with incrdible acrobatic feets much like Gi's, she did several flips and kicks to her enimies while blasting them with her space attacks.

Kage was much different he choose to use his martial arts destroying the Tsuisutokuròn with single fits that required the use of his hands and charges of sound wave energy.

"Time to end these guys, Sound!" Kage placed his hand on his chest gathering sound power in front of his lungs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kage charged his voice with sound energy creating a power sound like energy wave much like the hero Black Canary. The voice wave hit the Tsuisutokuròn with powerful force ripping through there flesh destroying them.

"Prepare yourselves! Space!" Sapphire spun like a balarina, space energy around her as the combination of her spinning destroyed the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Oh thank god, I thought we were finished."

"You guys ok?" Sapphire and Kage asked as they helped them back up on there feet.

"Yeah, I thought that spell didn't work, but I guess I managaed to charge enough energy to just turn you guys back to normal."

"All I remember is being trapped in that photograph by Pixia and being relased by Eria's light magic, then before I knew it were back out into reality."

"What about the others?" Kage asked

Before Kwame could answer the ground below the planeteers started shaking like a earthquake only more severe then it was the last time. "Damn I was afraid of that."

"Have you guys figured out what the dark Planeteers are up to?"

"Yeah but we can fill you in later, since we cant summon Captain Planet were gonna have to stop them on our own and free the others."

"Maybe we should split up again, some of us should try to restore the others back to normal while the rest stop the Planeteers from gatherring the rest of the souls."

"If its alright with you guys, me and Kage should get warmed up and take out the dark servants, you guys can try to turn the others back normal."

"Sounds good to me, once we've stopped and returned everything to normal we will all go after Lee ok!"

"Right!" Kwame, Wheeler, Eria, Kage and Sapphire decided to waste no time as they took there Solar cycles from back outside the Geo crusier and drove into the city all replinished and ready to take on the Dark Planeteers.

The attacks earlier from Nala, Inferno and there dark servants were concentrated on numerous parks were greater numbers of people were at. While his masters and mistresses were off to cause trouble for the Planeteers, the Dark Servant Demon racer had taken it upon herself to target the center of town where most people accumulate. Due to the recent soul attacks from the Dark Planeteers the remaning people who were left ran for there lives as Demon racer terrorized them for there souls.

"Ahhhh monsters!" One woman cried

"Call the police, get the Navy or the national guard!" Another said.

"Like they can stop me, no one can stop Demon Racer! Hahah!" Demon Racer was in her humanoid form but she was runnning fast throughout people collecting there souls with her powers, it wasn't long before she had a numerous collection at her dispoal.

"This is SWAT, get you're hands up!" Demon Racer turned to her backside to see SWAT team members ready to fire at Demon Racer in a moments notice.

"Like hell I will, Surging Crash!" Demon Racer's oil in her body began runnin at an unsafe speed again as she gathered her energy and ran full speed at the swat members knocking into them like bowling pins.

"Retreat!" Yelled the commander as he and his troops scattered not wanting to be killed by Demon racers speedful fury.

"That's right fools, coware before a servant of the great Madam Maya."

"Why don't you try us on for size you jacked up piece of garbabe."

"What the hell, who said that?" A ticked Demon Racer looked into the distance not to far away from where the SWAT team members had appeared. In front of her with two motorcycles was the Planeteers of sound and space, Kage and Sapphire.

"You want a fight, you got one!" Sapphire yelled

"Your gonna need a tune up when were done with you Demon Racer!" Kage added.

"Grrr, aint nobody gonna stop me from pleasing my masters, im gonna run you planeteers over into road kill!" Demon Racer ran at Kage and Sapphire like a speeding train determined to run each of them over. But the siblings were faster as they dodged her attacks and jumped up over her head.

"Space!" Sapphire took her chance to strike, she charged her hands with her space ring and placed it up to her lips. Like the vixen she was she blew a kiss from her mouth shotting out teal hearts at the enemy.

"What the hell is this?" Demon Racer counteracted with her sterring wheel shield blocking some of the hearts but the rest went through burning numerous parts on her armor.

"Sound!" Kage followed up with his sisters attack, firing a strike of sound beams at Demon Racer. The attacks were powerful once again but she managed to dodge his attacks.

Demon Racer had finally had enough of the siblings, she pulled out her bike chain and threw it at the two. Kage managed to jump out of the bike chain before it wrapped around his body but Sapphire got caught up in the bike chain which wrapped around her tiny pitete waste.

"Sapphire!"

"Got ya!" Demon racer exclaimed and pulled the rope tghter trying to squeeze the life outta Sapphires body.

"Kage Help!" She screamed.

"Hey demon racer!"

"What!" She looked over at Kage who with incredible strength had one of the solar cycles in his hands like superman carrying a building.

You're your oily hands off my sister!" Using a lot of his strength, Kage tossed the solar cycle at Demon racer striking her head on in the face and pounding her into the ground. The attack gave Sapphire enough time to break free from her binds.

"Thanks Bro!"

"No problem, but were not finished yet, lets take care of this trash."

Demon Racer who was inside the ground finally managed to get back onto her feet, she had a ticked look on her face as well as several tire tracks and paint from being hit by the solar cycle. "You little brats, ill iradicate you both!"

"Not this time! Space!" Sapphire began using her powers and started to remove the gravity around where Demon racer stood and began to levitate her in the air. The two then regrouped and pulled out the Opal claw as well as the Stun Boomerang.

"Put me down this instant!" She hissed

"Not a chance, ya ready Sis?" Kage asked

"Ready!"

"Opal Claw!" Sapphire swung her jeweled encrusted claw extending it toward the levitating Demon Racer. She slashed the dark servant several times in the chest and once in the face before digging the claw deep into her stomach preventing her from moving or escaping.

"Time to end this! Stun Boomerangs!" Kage wasted no time and followed up on his sisters attack. He launched his single boomerang and like magic it split into a numerous copies and endlessly struck at Demon Racer all over her body until she was scarred in more places than just one. As a finisher Kage launched a bommerang larger than the others charged with Sound energy. The last boomerang struck Demon Racers chest and released the energy inside of her body.

"No, im wrecked!" Demon Racer yet out a bloody scream as the energy from the boomerang began destroying her body. The darkness of her body evaporated slowly killing her in the process, what remained of demon racer was just a pile of dust which was blown away by the wind.

"When will they learn they cant beat us." Kage gestured to his sister slapping her high five on destroying Demon racer releving there burden of dark soilders by half.

"Come on, no time to relax lets go help the others!"

"Gotcha!" Following Sapphires advice the two proceded to drive back into the city to help there comrads as they were elsewhere confronting the Dark Planeteers.

(Shrine Forest Central Park)

Kage and Sapphire were driving as fast as they could to try to avoid all the damage the Planeteers could do while on the loose with powerful dark servants. Pixia was demonstrating her abilities on innocent people in a park not to far from where Kage and Sapphire had battled Demon racer and shortly defeated her.

"Sniper Shot Capture!" Pixia screamed her attack firing her beam and turning more people into photographs at her command. Inferno, Ty and Nala just watched as she cause havoc for fearful people.

It started off as sixty in the park, then fourty and before the Dark Planeteers knew it the entire park was cleared of every living person. There bodies lay in photographs which littered the ground and there souls lay in Pixia's camera lens.

"Good Job Pixia." Commented Nala. "We've collected all the souls in this city by now, all that remains is Lee's part of the plan."

The eye on Pixia's cleavage shined slightly as Nala could see that it was filled to the max with as many souls as it could hold. "Im pleased to have served you well Mistress Nala, Madam Maya will be pleased with all the souls I have stored in my body."

"Wait Nala look over there." Inferno pointed to a nearby oak tree where a park bench was at. On the park bench surprised the quartet as they could see the back of the head of what apperead to be a old woman. They couldn't see much except for grey hair tied up in a bun, she was wearing a pink blose and long wool skirt. She must have been completely oblivious to what was happening as she just sat there looking out into space.

"Well one more couldn't hurt, go get her Pixia!" Nala commanded.

"Yes Ma'am! Here I come!" Pixia went into a running state as she charged at the elderly lady who didn't move an inch unaware that she was about to lost her soul.

Pixia finally reached the old woman, with a evil smile on her face and one extended hand she tapped the old woman on the shoulder. "Give me your soul old woman!"

"Not on your life you piece of junk!" Pixia recognized the voice that came from the old woman immediately but before she could back away it happened. The old woman turned around to reveal her face, shockingly it was Eria dressed in an old woman costume to attract Pixia to her. Before Pixia could declare and attack, Eria charged her fist with Void energy and punched Pixia directly on the eye on her cleavage.

With numerous sparks coming from the eye, the camera lens on Pixia's body shattered into a million piecies, the souls that were contained in the camera began flowing out. Million orbs of pure light almost like millions of fire flies in the lit sky began pouring out floating in the air, souls everywhere at every turn and every sight. The Dark Planeteers looked in horror as there large collection of souls were now stolen back from them.

"Why you Bitch, my souls!" Pixia growled and proceded to grab Eria, but didn't get the chance, from out of knowhere swung in Kwame and Wheeler who kicked Pixia to the face slamming her into a nerby lightpost.

Inferno clenched his teeth together at the sight of the planeteers ready to take them on. "Damn you Planeteers!"

"Forget about them, we neeed to get those souls before they get away!" Ty stated seeing all the souls the began swarming around like bees looking for there owners.

"Pixia!" Nala growled. "Destroy these pests, well collect the souls!" Nala, Inferno, and Ty turned into there teleportation forms and jetted into the sky. In there teleportation forms they began grabbing the souls one by one, zooming past each one of them to collect them all. They were faster then speeding bullets as they collected the souls one by one.

"Hey you guys alright!" Kwame, Wheeler and Eria heard a voice ring out and saw Kage and Sapphrie speeding on there solar cycles toward them for backup.

"We took care of Demon racer, shes on a permant course with the auto shop." Laughed Sapphire.

"Good job!" Eria added and threw off her disguise to reveal her fighting clothes. "Now lets finish what we started."

A badly beaten Pixia raised from the ground and looked around to see that her owners were gone and haad left her to deal with the Planeteers by herself. "Damn them, they left me to finish you off I hardly call that fair, now its time for some pain! Sniper Shot Capture!" The team braced themselves to dodge Pixia's camera capture attack but as she cried out for her power to work, nothing happened. Her attack was completely stopped, she cried out "Sniper Shot Capture" several times then finally realized that Eria had destroyed her camera lens which completely obliterated her power. "Oh not, not now."

"Kwame , Wheeler nows are chance." Eria gestured to her comrands to catch Pixia while she was off guard and vunreable to most of there attacks. The three Planeteers took a few step forwards leaving Kage and Sapphire behind while they poised into attack positions.

"Earth!" Kwame ran up with super speed using the ground to make him go faster as if he were on a tredmill. With his fists charged with sesmic energy Kwame summoned stones from the ground which covered his fists. He began landing numerous punches to Pixia's body over and over again like Mohammed Ali in a boxing match. Pixia didn't stand a chance as the many camera parts over her body began breaking into millions of pieces.

"Void!" Kwame moved out of the way to let Eria attack, she charged her wand with Void energy and stabbed Pixia in her stomach causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Wheeler now!" Kwame commanded to Wheeler who ran up behind Kwame and jumped onto the his shoulders. With Kwames help, Wheeler was pushed up into the air.

"Fire!" While in the air Wheeler did a three sixty spin and raised his hands creating his flame sword. With the weight of his sword and his body, Wheeler came crashing down and impaling the flame sword into Pixia head on.

With the sword impaled into Pixia's body the weapon exploded into her with flaming energy. The flames bursted through her body burning her alive piece by piece. "Noo! Ive been photo finished!" The fire continued to to engulf Pixia until her camera like body burned to a crisp destroying her, what was left of her was just ash which got blown away by the wind. Upon Pixia being destroyed, the photograph in the Planeteers possession began to sparkle and crackle. Kwame set it down on the ground prepared for what was about to happen next, the team was relieved to see that due to Pixias destruction the rest of the team was restored to there human forms.

"Woah, what just happened?" Asked Tate who noticed that he was restored to his normal three dimensional form.

"Were back to normal!" Linka cried as she ran over to hug her boyfriend and the rest of her comarads. "Thanks guys, but what happened?"

"The Dark Planeteers turned you guys into photographs to distract us from finding Lee and the source of dimensional travel but we managed to defeat the dark servants, all that remains is the Dark Planeteers."

"Speaking of which, guys Lee needs to be stopped he's digging under the ground looking for my masters dimensional fountain we have to stop him before he succeeds in finding it."

"What are we waiting for then, lets get going and kick some Dark butt." Topaz suggested stretching her muscles from being trapped inside Pixia's photograph.

"To the Orchid Emporium then, lets go guys!" With the team back together they retreated back into the city to stop Lee and his allies from accomplishing there goals.

(With Lee)

With both of there Dark servants destroyed Lee wasted no time trying to find his objectives and stall the Planeteers as long as possible. The Tsuisutokuròn had followed there leader as he found the light under the city which lead him deeper and deeper into the tunnels. Lee knocked out stones and boulders with his dark energy as the Tsuisutokuròn moved obsticales outta the way.

"Theres too much terrain to cover, I though I'd be there by now." Lee mummered to himself while the Tsuisutokuròn followed behind him closely.

"Lee! Lee!" Lee stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name, but it wasn't out loud it was in his mind. It was Lira contacting him using her mental powers to reach him.

"What's up Lira?" He thought back to her but continued walking.

"We have a slight problem, the Planeeters defeated Pixia and Demon Racer and are coming for me and you, have you found Kingdom Fountain yet?" Lira asked, worryness in her tone but still chipper.

"Damn they never give up, leave the details to your dark servant Lira, you are to abonded your post and get the others to join me, well salvage the plan and teach them a lesson as we get to the fountain, just meet me down here."

"Gotcha, ill be there as soon as I can!" Lira said shutting of her telepathy powers to Lee to let him finished what he started.

"All of this rubble is getting on my nevers. Dark Earth! Earthquake!" Lee summoned another earthquake knocking away more rubble from his path, but unlike the other times the rubble wasn't reinforced and instead was a simple wall. As the wall came down Lee gazed upon an illuminating light which bathed the underground tunnels he had dug.

What Lee observed next was to his liking, as he stepped forward and closer through the wall he came face to face with a large dug out cavern that was arranged like a chapel. The walls of the cavern were smooth and were very spacious, you could fit a whole town in this one cavern. But that wasn't the thing that amazed Lee, as he looked forward into the cavern his eyes became foucused on his real target. The light was illuminated from the source of Lee's journey the mysterious Kingdom Fountain believed to be lead to the Gemina Points.

"Bingo Bingo!" Lee grinned and the Tsuisutokuròn danced around there master as they gazed upon what was Kingdom Fountain.

The fountain was a magnificent sit to be viewed. It was larger than a a normal park statue, half the size of a regular building. The fountain was radiance of pure diamond crystals with a mixture of diamonds, granite, gold and Sapphires all neatly arranged in rows that were stacked level by level for the base of the fountain. A statue of Lightnor graced the presents at the top of the fountain as a stone copy stood proudly holding his sword and shield representing his country. From outside the shield was small minuture little holes, the same goes for a sprakiling ruby that was on the top of the Lightnor statue. Beautiful sparkiling waters poured out from around the statue and into the giant pool which was the base. The Foutain was truly a sight to behold if you had a true appreciation for that arts.

"Yes! Yesssss! Finally now were getting somewhere, with the fountain in my hands the Dark Planeteers will rule all the dimensions!" With the fountain within his grasp, Lee wasted no time as he raised his ring to the fountain directly at the ruby which was at the top.

"Dark Earth! Dark Infusion!" A dark green beam infused with dark energy shot out from Lee's ring hitting the ruby head on. The ruby crackled and sparked as its red form became tainted with Lee's power, shadows from the ground began covering the base of the Fountain and traveling into the water of the fountain.

"Soon with enough dark magic, ill taint the waters and nobody except the darkness shall enter the dimensions!" Lee laughed to himself as some of the Tsuisutokuròn jumped into the water determined to taint the pure waters even more than they already were.

(With the Planeteers)

With the defeat of Pixia and Demon racer at the hands of the Planeteers the team focuses on there next piece of assignment before facing Lee and the rest of the Dark Planeteers. They rode there solar cycles throughout the city, they hadn't realized how much damage the Dark Planeteers had done to the city, Shrine Forest used to be filled with hundreds and thosands of people but with the Dark Planeteers and there servants around everyones souls had been stolen and there bodies vanished from the town leaving only empty streets and calm silence.

The finally made there way into the around town and parked there vehicles in front of 'Orchid Emporium' where they got off and stood tense, ready to fight Lira ans her dark servant who were on the other side. "Alright guys were here."

"Everyone stay together." Kwame stood in front of all the team going into leadership mode to formulate a plan for there next attack. "Lira's probably waiting for us on the other side so everyone stay together and be ready to attack."

"Kwame?" Tate interuupted as he addressed his friend at the front of the group. "I got an idea of how we can get in."

"How?"

"Watch!" Tate stepped back away from the group and braced himself in a running formation. "Metal!" Tate turned his body entirely into solid steel and ran like the flash into the bulding, he ran head first into the building knocking down the walls and everything in his way.

The team stood wide eyed at Tates destruction of the property but were too stunned to say. There want anyone left in town so I guess a little damage was in order. "Hey Tate's whats back the-."

"Retreat!" Without warning Tate came running back from out the shop with frantic yells following him. "Its in there, giant plants!"

The team braced themselves for what was about to happen next, on cue the entire building bursted into rubble and a giant plant rose up. It was Lira's dark servant in a giant tree form with her mistress sitting on one of the brances. Rekla in her giant tree form launched her plant like tenticales at the Planeteers grabbing the team except Tate, Ma-ti and Linka who jumped out the way, the others were caught by the tentacles and held up in the air.

"Well, well, well." Lira chirped. "I knew id run into you Planeteers eventually, we really should stop meeting like this, you should just die already hehe."

"Let us go Lira!" Wheeler growled.

"Surrender and we wont hurt you!" Sapphire added.

"I think not, Rekla finish them off!"

"Yes Lira!" Rekla obyed the orders of her creator and began wrapping her tentacles around the Planeteers trying to crush them with her power. Linka, Ma-ti and Tate sprawled out the way to avoid her attacks which were faster than they looked. Ma-ti in his small size ducked under several of the tentacles making them collide into each other. Tate who was still in steel formed took the chance to stand his ground and reflected the attack. Linka jumped up toward one of the Tentacles where Wheeler was and tried to break him free but the dark servants grip was eventually strong. Linka eventuall thought usless and jumped doen to region Tate and Ma-ti.

"Linka whadda we do?" Ma-ti asked. "The arms are to strong we cant break them."

"Die!" Rekla launched her tentacles at the trio who scattered quickly and ended up separated from each other.

"Ok lady, you asked for it! Wind!" Linka having enough of Rekla swirled together a Hurricane which she used to levitate herself in the air. While in the air, Linka flew around Rekla and punched her in the face several times, she began flying around the dark servant landing numerous kicks and punches to keep her distracted.

"Ma-ti lets go!" Tate yelled for Ma-ti's cue. The smallest Planeteer ran up to Tate and he thrusted him up into the air at the Tentacles holding Wheeler and Topaz. Ma-ti landed in between the tenticales and focused his heart energy to burn away the darkness in the tentacles. He managed to free Wheelers and Topaz's ring hands who immidatly pointed there rings at Rekla's body.

"Fire!" Wheeler shot out a burst of flames toward all of the tentacles which destroyed them releasing the team who dropped hard to the ground.

"Lightning!" Topaz summoned lightning and thunder from the sky striking a Tate who was still in his solid metal form. The lightning bounced from Tate's metal body like a conductor and onto Rekla Elctricuting her body with its power.

"Nooooooooo!" Rekla gave a bloody scream as her body became trapped as if she was in the elecritcal chair on death row. Lira took the chance to not get attacked and jumped off her dark soilder and began levitating in the air.

"Not this again! I gotta warn Lee!" Lira thought quickly and teleported to go find her comrads for backup. She was safe from harm, however Rekla wasn't she was shocked badly until her body eventually exploded from the impact, her body was terduced to ash which pilled up on the ground before the Planeteers.

"Another one bites the dust." Stated Topaz who wiped a bead of sweat from her head in relief, they had been fighting powerful dark servants all day and it was nice to get rid of them to make there lives a whole lot easier.

While the team took a breather, Gi walked ahead into the destroyed shop which Lira was guarding and took note of the gapping whole in the ground which Lee created from his powers. "Guys look, this must have been what Lira was protecting."

"It's a giant whole." Stated Kage looking down inside of it.

"The passage to Kingdom Fountain, Lee must have dug this to find it underground."

"We gotta go after him them."

"Planeteers move out!" Kwame gave the order and the team jumped into the hole to tail Lee and stop him from finding the dimensional fountain.

(With the Dark Planeteers)

"Dark Earth! Dark Infusion!"

"Dark Water! Dark Infusion!"

The Dark Planeteers of Earth and Water constantly kept summoning there powers trying to make the tainting process of the Kingdom Foutain go faster. Lee and TY being two of the strongest had been trying to turn the fountain but the process was very slow. It would have been faster but Nala and Inferno stood on the sides too weak from lending there powers to taint the fountain.

While trying to taint the fountain, sparkles of yellow teleportation materialized next to them bringings Lira before them "Lee, Inferno, Nala, Ty!"

"Whats wrong?" Nala asked

"The Planeteers defeated Rekla, there on their way right now to stop us."

"Damn, we need a little more time though." Lee said. "We haven't fully turned the waters fountain dark enough to taint and allow us in, we need more time."

"Hey Ty?" Inferno asked turning to Ty who was still in the process of lending his powers to the fountain. "Didn't you have a backup plan incase this happened?"

Ty stopped what he was doing and managed to form a slight smirk on his face before responding. "I do indeed, this requires little work on our behalf and might I suggest we move this party to the outside world it's a little cramped in her."

"What is the plan?"

"I shall explain, just get the Planeteers to the surface and leave the rest to me." The Dark Planeteers dissapered upon to the surface to listen in on Ty's plan.

(With the Planeteers)

The team who was hot on the trail of the Dark Planeteers had taken ancitive to use Topaz's lighting travel to take them throughout the tunnels at a quick fast rate. Lighting travel was weird in a way, you feel the power surging throughout your body but it doesn't hurt much, one say it might be similar to teleportation which was easy and simple to get around. The lightning had brought them back to normal infront of the cave entrance to the fountain.

"Alright were here!" Excalimed Sapphire as the team ran inside to see Kingdom Fountain before them withhh evil dark energy surrounding it.

"Oh no." Eria gasped.

"Is that Kingdom Foutain?"

"Yeah but it appears if Lee beat us too the punch. Judging by the amout of darkness around it, it appars it he was trying to taint it with dark energy."

"We can undo it right?" Topaz questioned

"Im pretty sure but we need to do it fast or-." Before Eria could get the words out, the fountain became engulfed in dark energy taking it away from the cave. The team was shocked to see it dissappered but before they could even react, the dark energy surrounded them also teleporting them out of the cave.

(Surface)

The Dark Planeteers teleportation energy had brought the Planeteers up to the surface. As the energy was released from them they observed there surrondings, they had been taken to an abondened field full of warehouses. They were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by all the warehouses which probably contaitned important storage, but what really caught the teams eyes was the Kingdom Fountain which was far away at the other side of the clearing out of there reach.

"Look theres the fountain!"Ma-ti pointed and his friends began to run toward it.

"Too bad youll never make It there!" The team stopped in there tracks recognizing the voices immideatly. Then in an instant flash, five teleportation beams appeared before them blocking there way to the Fountain. Lee, Inferno, Nala, Ty and Lira stood before them with smiles on there faces and hatred in there eyes as they stared down there prey.

"Hmph, I knew it was a matter of time before you guys got together." Wheeler snickered.

"Well you know the expression, never send a servant to do a Dark Planeteers job, we've decided that if anyones going to finish you fools its going to be us!" Nala said

"Hate to rain on your parade Dark Planeteers, but theres ten of us and five of you, if you were smart you'd give up now and save yourself the defeat."

"Shut up!" Snapped Inferno. "It doesn't matter if their's twn of you, well destroy all of you if we have to."

"Incase you forgotten who your delaing with let us remind you!" Grinned Tate and the Planeteers linned up by there elements.

"Stones and Leadership, Planeteer of Earth Kwame!" Kwame gave a salute Pose and beared his fists as he introduced himself.

"Flames and determination, Planeteer of Fire Wheeler!" Wheeler drew his flame sword placing it over his back in an swordsman style pose.

"Air and intelligence, Planeteer of Wind Linka!" Linka gave a cute pose as she saluted the enemy and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Ocean and courage, Planeteer of Water Gi!" Gi gave a short bow and placed her hands on her hips in a cute pose.

" Hearts and togetherness, Planeteer of Heart Ma-ti" Ma-ti held up both his hands in peace signs and winked at his enemies.

"Elecricity and power, Planeteer of Lightning Topaz!" Topaz struck a marital arts pose toward her enimies.

"Noise and Silence, Planeteer of Sound Kage!" Kage crossed his arms in a serious pose and glared at the Dark Planeteers.

"Stars and Beauty, Planeteer of Space Sapphire!" Sapphire spun around and blew a kiss in a very sexy but adorable pose.

"Steel and Strength, Planeteer of Metal Tate!" Tate grinned loudly as he beared his muscles to show how strong he had become.

"Emptyness and Wisdom, Planeteer of the Void, Eria!" Eria pulled out her wand and crossed it over her arms placing it down at her side in a serious pose like Kage.

"Protectors of Earth, we are the Planeteers!" The team shouted together and undid there poses ready to fight the Dark Planeteers.

The Dark Planeteers decided to stop wasting time and took a step forward and raised there fists toward each of there conterpars.

"With the evilness of the snake and the shattering of the Earth, Planeteer of Dark Earth Lee! Lee summoned dark energy making his entire body engulfed with shadows as he posed like a snake.

"Burning hatred from the dragon of flames, Planeteer of Dark Fire, Inferno!" Inferno struck a dragonic pose.

"Screaming Winds and the heart of a Leopard, Planeteer of Dark Wind, Nala!" Nala struck a cat like pose, with her claws out like she was about to scratch her opponent.

"Raging Waters and the fierceness of the Wolf, Planeteer of Dark Water, Ty!" Ty struck a wolf pose bearing his sharp teeth in the process.

"Forgotten hearts and the willpower of the Tiger, Planeteer of Dark Heart, Lira!" Lira struck a cat pose like Nala, except she got to the ground bearing one clawed hand in front of the other.

"We are the darkness of the world, Shadow warriors, Dark Planeteers!" The five yelled and stopped posing for some serious action.

"Planeteers take them out!" Kwame let out a battle cry runnin toward the dark planeteers with his friends right by his side.

"Tsuisutokuròn go!" Lee's smaller army of Tsuisutokuròn emerged from the shadows and lunged at the Planeteers with there talons drew.

The team split up into two sepereate groups each determined to accomplish there goals. Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-ti took on Lee, Inferno, Nala, Ty and Lira while Topaz, Kage, Sapphire, Tate, and Eria fought the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Fire!" Wheeler summoned more flames toward his sword making it more powerful.

"Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno summoned his swords and jumped at Wheeler.

Wheeler and Inferno faced off first, Wheelers sword against Infernos flare blade. The two clashed and clanked there swords against each other to try to overpower the other one. Wheeler swiped his sword at Inferno toward his chest, Inferno who was quicker dodged the attack as he threw his body up in the air and came back down summoning fireballs toward Wheeler as he did a flip and sprawled out the way. Inferno counteracted Wheelers dodging by slashing him several times with his swords.

"Wind!"

"Dark Wind!"

Linka and Nala summoned there telepathy over wind and took there battle too the skies. They began to fight with a mixture of cat like and martial arts. Nala lunged at Linka with her claws open ready to strike. Linka flew around doged Nala and procceded to create a Hurricane at Nala, but she was quicker as she speeded herself up at Linka and began clawing into her reapeadly.

"Water!"

"Dark Water!"

Gi and Ty went at in next, they both conjured water from the sky which they spun around there bodies like a shield. Gi began to run from Ty as she fired bits and pieces from her shield at him. Ty began to absorb the water and launch it back at Gi in powerful destructive waves. Gi arched her back in the air flipping to safety, however Ty created ice shards and sent them at Gi while she was off guard striking her several times.

"Heart!"

"Dark Heart!"

Ma-ti and Lira were fighting mind to mind, telepathy to telepathy as attacked and quickly sprawled away. Ma-ti would fire heart attacks and Lira would dodge them, Lira did the same thing while firing dark beams from her ring prompting Ma-ti to dodge them. They then clashed with heart energy charged at there fists and feet. While fighting Ma-ti blasted Lira with heart energy but while being blasted, Lira positioned herself back at Ma-ti and came back with more heart beams blasting Ma-ti.

"Earth!"

"Dark Earth!"

A grudge match between Kwame and Lee occurred as they grabbed each others hands and got into a strength fight, each on pushing against one another. Kwame had the upper hand as he began to force Lee back when Lee sneakly knned Kwame in the stomach and uppercutted him into a nearby warehouse using sesmic energy.

"Space!" Sapphire created a plasma wave of space energy at the Tsuisutokuròn who dogeded her attacks. She soon ran away from the Tsuisutokuròn and jumped up on top of a nearby warehouse. She fired her attack at two incoming Tsuisutokuròn that approached her, kicked a third in the back then jumped back down to the ground summoning balls of Space energy destroying her persuers.

"Metal!" Tate turned his entire body into solid steel as the Tsuisutokuròn began to advance upon him. Tate took his chance to attack as he began landing numerous punches to the Tsuisutokuròn as if he were in a boxing match. The Tsuisutokuròn began to wise up and began to try to smother Tate, he was faster however and used his super strength to force the Tsuisutokuròn's energy back at them destroying them.

Kage and Eria stayed together as the Tsuisutokuròn came upon them like they did the others. Kage slashed through his eneimies with his boomerangs while Eria used her Twilight Vibration attack to blast through the Tsuisutokuròn. Kage and Eria then stood back to back with there rings pointed and ready to attack.

"Sound!" Kage summoned sound wave beam energy.

"Void!" Eria summoned her Void energy.

The two Planeteers began spinning in a circular motion with there powers going, together there attacks combined and they managed to destroy the Tsuisutokuròn.

"Lightning!" Topaz charged Lightning energy at her feet and hands which she used to fight the remaing Tsuisutokuròn and destroy them with a single act of graceful fits.

"Dark Earth! Earthquake!" With his Tsuisutokuròn defeated Lee created a small earthquake around Topaz, Sapphire, Kage, Tate and Eria making the ground sink in trapping them down inside a hole.

"Oh no Guys!" The Planeteers regrouped and saw Lee had swallowed there friends in a sink hole to keep them from interfering with them fighting against one another.

"Lets finish this!" Lee gave the order and the Dark Planeteers regrouped only to charge at there counterparts once again.

"Guys scatter!" The Planeteers took heed to Kwames orders and jumped up in the air toward there counterparts tackling each one of them to the ground.

"Earth!" Kwame got the jump on Lee this time as he sent several punches to Lee charged with sesmic energy. Lee could barely defend against Kwame as he received several punches toward his face, chest, arms and stomach. Seeing his opponent weakended, Kwame took the opportunity to charge his powers sending a massive beam of sesmic energy at Lee which sent him flying across the battlefield.

"Water!" Gi counteracted Ty this time with spiraling water attacks which she endlessly kept firing at him. Ty sprinted from side to side dodging Gi's attack with every movment. Ty then sent his Freeze wave attack at Gi to freeze her in a block of ice. Gi thought smart and avoided the attack, she summoned ice shards which she froze from regular water and sent them at Ty. Ty was able to avoid most of them but still got the backlash as he was slashed from the shards like broken glass.

"Wind!" Linka created a whirlwind at Nala who quickly dodged it and sent her air bullet attack at the soviet girl. Linka did an array of flips and dodges to avoid Nala's bullets, as the last bullet subsided Linka swirled together a powerful hurricane spiraling Nala up in the air. Linka then levitated and sent herself at Nala several times like a speeding bullet as she slashed through Nala again and again before she finally crashed down back to the ground.

"Fire!" Wheeler sent numerous fireballs at Inferno which he began hitting like they were baseball bats, while he was distracted Wheeler redrew his sword and sent it flying toward Inferno which knocked his Flare blade away. Wheeler then created a combination of Japanese fire symbols and flaming daggers which he threw at Inferno. Inferno couldn't dodge the attack and ended up getting hit multiple times by the attacks.

"Heart!" Ma-ti used a mind attack at Lira sugring into her brain which began to cripple her slowly. Lira eventually wisened up and ejected the attack back at Ma-ti knocking him down. Lira then fired several powerful beams of dark hearts at Ma-ti. Ma-ti created a shield sending them back at Lira who defended as best as she could. While her guard was down, Ma-ti turned his body into a bright light of heart energy and surged through Lira's body several times before she collapsed.

"Damn you Planeteers!" The Dark Planeteers regrouped once more after having there behinds handed to them by there counterparts. "Well murder you!"

"Murder this!" The Dark Planeteers heard a voice and looked up into the sky to see Topaz jumping toward them.

"Soul Dagger! Lightning!" Topaz unseathed her soul dagger and charged it with Lightning energy that made it more powerful. Not giving the Dark Planeteers a chance to attack, Topaz began slashing and cutting through her opponents one by one, electicuting them the soul dagger cut right though there armor like a hot knifre toward butter.

"Hey guys!" The original five Planeteers looked over to see the rest of the team joining them to finish the battle. Seeing the Planeteers regrouping, the dark Planeteers began to crawl away to regroup with another plan.

Seeing the Dark Planeteers down for the count, Tate grinned like a cherish cat as he got an idea. "Hey guys, we should take them out with a group attack!"

"Not a bad idea Tate." Gi said

"Let us do the Life force smasher then we can hit them at both sides with the Milenium Punisher and the Element buster!" Ma-ti suggested.

"Great idea guys." Kwame stated. "Topaz you guys be on standby for when were ready for you guys."

"Gotcha!" Topaz took her orders as her, Kage, Sapphire, Tate and Eria backed away to let the others start the attacks.

Kwame, Wheeler , Linka, Gi and Ma-ti stood together in a lined up form and held hands as they were getting prepared to let the Dark Planeteers have it.

"Heart!" Ma-ti summoned his powers and his body glowed with heart energy.

"Earth!" Kwame summoned his powers and his body glowed with earth energy.

"Water!" Gi summoned her powers and her body glowed with water energy.

"Fire!" Wheeler summoned his powers and his body glowed with fire energy.

"Wind!" Linka summoned her powers and her body glowed with wind energy.

"Life force Smasher!" Still holding hands the five ran together at a fast speed toward the Dark Planeteers. With there powers activated, they jumped in the air up high combining there powers into a massive energy sphere. The team directed themselves at the Dark Planeteers like a meteor as they crashed passed them. As they crashed into them, the Dark Planeteers were attacked by there elements all combined into one massive force. The meteor like ball finally came back and materialized the team back to normal form on the opposite side of the dark Planeteers..

"Ok, time to keep the pressure on, guys ready!"

"Ready!" Topaz winked at Kwame and nodded at her teammates. Topaz pulled out her soul dagger, Kage did the same for his boomerang, Sapphire brought out her claw, Tate and his spear along with Eria's wand.

"Lets get ready to guys." Kwame told the others as they positioned themselves for the attack. They grouped together in a triangle formation, Kwame in front, Wheeler and Linka in the second row and lastly Gi and Ma-ti in the last row. Gi and Ma-ti placed there hands on Wheeler and Linka's back while they did the same thing to Kwame.

"Earth!" Kwame shouted

"Fire!" Wheeler shouted

"Wind!" Linka shouted

"Water!" Gi shouted

"Heart!" Ma-ti shouted

"Soul dagger! Lightning!" Topaz shouted aiming her dagger.

"Stun Boomerang! Sound!" Kage shouted aiming his boomerang.

"Opal Claw! Space!" Sapphire souted aiming her claw.

"Mega Spear! Metal!" Tate shouted aiming his spear.

"Twilight Vibration! Void!" Eria shouted aiming her wand.

"Elemental Buster!" On Kwames side of the field, everyone had began glowing with there powers together. With there powers all being directed at there leader, Kwame channeled his friends powers and sent a powerful blasting wave of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Heart directed at the Dark Planeteers.

"Milenieum Punisher!" With elemental energy infused with there weapons, Topaz's side also fired an array of powerful beam attacks toward the Dark Planeteers.

The attacks collided into the Dark Planeteers on both sides creating a powerful expolison that trapped them inside. Sparks, flames and smoke could be seen as the screams of agony came from within the flames. The Dark Planeteers were trapped in the attacks with no way out which made the scene even more pleasing when another expolsion occurred.

"We did it!" Wheeler yelled as the teams ran toward each other, slapping high fives and giving hugs on a jobwell done that once again they had defeated the Dark Planeteers despite all of there dirty and underhanded tricks.

"We beat them again!" Sapphire cried with happiness hugging Tate who blushed slightly and drooled a lot. Seeing Tate happy, Kage pulled Sapphire off of him before he could explode from being with a pretty girl.

"Wait a minute, guys look!" Eria pointed to where the Dark Planeteers were laying when the attacks had hit them. As the smoke cleared, the team looked into the distance to see that there was nobody there, just giant piles of multicolored dust that layed on the ground.

"What is that?" Topaz asked as they ran over to the sight to see what had happened. There observations were correct no Dark Planeteers just piles off this colored dust.

"Did we destroy them?" Wheeler asked wide eyed, not one of them think it could be done but the piles of dust made it looked like they were completely obliterated.

Eria stared at the piles of dust before realizing what was about to happen. " Guys behind u-."

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Before Eria could get the words out, the burning laser attack was executed toward the Planeteers blasting them. The team looked at Eria for an explanation as she pointed on the other side of them where the Dark Planeteers were shockingly standing.

"Surprise." Nala laughed sticking her tounge out at the team teasing them.

"But how you guys should be too weak to stand, we toasted you."

"That's what you think." Lira said. "Thanks to Ty's plan we managed to weaken you guys even further than we had planned."

"What plan?" Linka asked

Ty smirked as he stepped forward pointing at the piles of colored dust that were next to the team. "You see what you Planeteers just faced were puppets, I knew you Planeteers would be coming for us so I conjured a puppet spell, exact duplicates in every way."

"Except they can be destroyed." Inferno added

"That's pretty cheap!" Sapphire growled as she raised her claw in a threatening manner. "You guys were to weak to fight us on your own so you used a bunch of cheap knockoffs to fight us, that just proves that your cowards."

"Speak for yourself, it worked like a charm." Lee said . "Now well show you the true power, prepare yourselves." Lee nodded at his comrads who immiediatly followed orders bringing out there weapons.

"We still got enough power to take you on, come on guys!" The Planeteers yelled out a battle cry and charged at the Dark Planeteers.

"Dark Earth! Earthquake!" Lee created a earthquake around the Planeteers separating them into pairs of two. "Dark Shield Slash!" Lee attacked Kwame and Topaz slashing through the pair with his shield multiple times. Kwame and Topaz summoned a shield of elemental energy but Lee swung his shield which broke the shield and cut them many times.

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" Inferno turned up the heat against Wheeler and Kage, sending fire rings around them to smother them in flames. Wheeler absorbed the attack the best he could and Kage fired sound waves back at Inferno. "Dark Flare Blade!" Inferno summoned dark fire energy to his sword which absorbed Kage's attack, he then sent Kages attack along with a fire attack back at them blasting them again and again.

"Dark Water! Waterfall Beam!" Ty fired several beams at Gi and Sapphire who couldn't overcome the blasts and ended up getting struck. The girls quickly recuperated and fought Ty with double combination of gymnastics. "Dark Sniper Freeze!" Gi and Sapphire tried to land multiple hits on Ty at the same time but he managed to dodge them easily. Ty then seized his chance and aimed his sniper blasting Gi and Sapphire with powerful cold beams.

"Dark Wind! Air bullets!" Nala fired her air bullets attack at Tate and Linka who turned metal and conjured powerful winds to defend them. Nala's attack was much more powerful though and managed to penetare the metal and the winds pushing them back. "Dark Shadow Whip!" Nala then fired her whip which slashed her opponets multiple times until they fell hard to the ground in pain.

"Dark Heart! Starlight Scream!" Lira summoned orbs of dark heart energy which she formed into her starlight scream attack. With Heart and Void energy Ma-ti and Eria launched attacks to stop her attack, however the scream outdid there attacks and blasted the duo. "Dark Arrow Shot!" Lira fired several arrows from her bow striking Ma-ti and Eria so many times they couldn't count it.

Having used up there most powerful attacks the battle before left the Planeteers with little to defend with. Even though attacked badly they grouped together in an attempt to think of a fighting tactic. "Come on guys we gotta think of something."

"But what could we do?"

"Nothing fools!" Lee snickered as him and his teammates regrouped together also. "Everyone, Anamiality Chaos Attack!"

"Dark Earth! Stone Snake!" Lee's turned his body into a giant snake completely made out of stone.

"Dark Fire! Flaming Dragon!" Inferno's body became set on fire as it grew and formed into a dragon.

"Dark Wind! Cyclonic Leopard!" Nala's body swirled together several different winds that came together to form a Leopard.

"Dark Water! Water Wolf!" Ty 's body became engulfed with water as he changed into a solid water wolf.

"Dark Heart! Mind Tiger!" Lira's body sepearted and reformed with dark heart energy in the shape of a Tiger.

"Anamality Chaos Attack!" The Dark Planeteers in there animal forms charged at the Planeteers in there animal forms with dark elemental energy. Lee whipped the Planeteers in his snake form with his tail, Nala and Lira clawed through them and Inferno and Ty fired a combination of flames and ice at the Planeteers. The team was repeadly attacked unable to defend against the there enimies. Even though they had the protection of there stealth suits, the attacks were still powerful enough to make the Planeteers collide into the side of another warehouse and unable to get back up to there feet.

"That was fun, cant we end this while there weak?" Nala suggested

"Not this time, I admit that it would be nice to crush them while there down but we have business to take care of in the dimensions, lets go!" Lee gave the order as the Dark Planeteers changed into there teleportation forms. Instead of going back to the Dark Dimension like they always do the Dark Planeteers teleported into the fountain, at first nothing happened upon entering the fountain but something soon happened. The water of the fountain began swirling at a fast unsafe pace like a roller coaster that wouldn't stop, anyway the water finally rose up and swallowed the Dark Planeteers inside.

"Nooo!" All the Planeteers could do is look helplessly as the Dark Planeteers had managed to enter the Dimensions before them, the Dark Planeteers were now going to cause trouble in the other worlds and possibly get closer to finding the Gemina staff before they could.

(Dark Dimension)

"Yes, yes perfect!" Madam Maya who was watching the scene from her Silence mirror began to dance around her chambers as if she had just won the lottery. She tango around her chambers several times while muttering 'Supreme ruler her I come' and doing the cha cha shortl y after.

"Im impressed." The Monk man's voiced filled Madam Maya's chambers as he appeared crossed legged as he always does. No facial expressions could be seen to tell if he was pleased of happy about what was going to happen.

"Told you to trust my insticts, now with my minions one step ahead, we will conquer the dimensions and the Gemina staff and this planet will soon be at my mercy!" Madam Maya laughed evily as began to dance again celebrating her early victory of the Dark Planeteers in the dimensions.

(With the Planeteers)

After the battle with the Dark Planeteers, the team managed to regroup back together to formulate a plan. After heading back to Hope island the team made there way back to Kingdom Fountain to say there goodbyes before they go in after there counterparts.

"Man my back hurts, those attacks hit me pretty hard." Wheeler wined which made Topaz and Gi both punch him in the arm hard. They all had injuries all over there body and it was nothing to complain or whine about, besides the stealth suits absorbed most of the damage from the attacks, only minor scrapes actually hurt the Planeteers bodies.

"Well this is it." Tate said looking at Kingdom Fountain and all its glory. "Its gonna be weird without you guys here for a while."

"Don't worry, as soon as we restore the Gemina points to our side well be back as soon as we can." Wheeler reassured

"Speaking of which your gonna need these." Eria stepped forward to her friends and handed them the Rainbow keys for the journey.

"We better get a move on then before the Dark Planeteers get to the worlds and start causing trouble."

"They've already done enough damage here, thosands of souls gone and this city empty, we will be keeping an eye on Madam Maya incase she strikes again."

"Ok then, since Lee tainted the fountain with Dark energy we will open it with our powers and you guys jump in, once you find the Gemina Points the power from there should be able to return you back through the Void to earth."

"Alright guys lets do it." The five backed away to let the future Planeteers do there task.

"Lightning!" Topaz let out her gold beam.

"Sound!" Kage let out his black beam.

"Space!" Sapphire let out her teal beam.

"Metal!" Tate let out his silver beam.

"Void!" Eria let out her purple beam.

With the powers directed toward the fountain, the elements seeped inside the dark magic clearing it out of the way leaving just the regular fountain water. Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-ti took the anichitive to jump into the fountain. The five waved goodbye to the rest of there comrads as the fountain water sensed there prescenses and swallowed them taking them away from the Earth dimension. The Planeteers and the Dark Planeteers were now in the Fountain off into whatever dimension it took them too. It was the future Planeteers job to protect the world while the others faced the challenges that awaited them. Only time will tell what was going to happen next in this war over the Gemina.

End of Chapter 26

Yay! Getting to the good stuff, my brain is just waiting to give new plot ideas and exciting turns for dimensional travel for our heros. Stay tuned in for Chapter 27 which is already in the process of being made. Please Review!

Argiato

Z


	27. Chapter 27 Digital Disaster

Hello, Sekoh, Hola, Konichiwa, Salut, and good day to you people. Guess what Z's back, I really missed you guys just as much as I missed writing my favorite fanfiction. If you haven't already noticed I've got the Captain Planet movie fanfic up for viewing and im currently working on that as well. Sorry I've been away so long as I've said before im working on my real life novel along with school work, annoying family members, job, DC Universe Online you know all the stuff that can make a person forget about updating his fanfic. But fear not I have returned with all new chapters of the dark Planeteers fanfic. Also Samurai Planet if you're out there I heard your request for outfits for the Dark Planeteers, im working on them but you will see them probably appear either in the Uria's revenge fanfic or in this I haven't decided yet. Anyway for the first chapter of the dimensional travel we focus on Wheeler, everyone please get ready to enjoy chapter 27. See you at the end!

Chapter 27 Digital Disaster

(Recap)

Last time the forces of Light and Darkness battled over the mystical power known as kingdom fountain. The Planeteers pulled out all the showstopping power defeating there counterparts once again. However there victory was short lived when the Dark Planeteers were revealed to be still alive, they beat the team without mercy and traveled into Kingdom Fountain. The planeteers hot on there trails to stop them from changing the other worlds.

Once inside the fountain, the soothing waters decided the fate of all who dared enter. The team was separated losing contact with one another. Each one spread throughout the different dimension in search of the Gemina Points. If they were to ever get back they were too conquer the challenges that awaited them inside. Starting off our attention focuses on the hothead, the pyro master, the yankee Wheeler!

(Unknown area)

It was a area unlike most that anyone had every seen before. A giant speherical fortress with four tunnels launching out from each side of it floating within a blue subterran like space. In contrast the place seemed to look like the void, it was empty no sign of human life or even a small dog. But if one had xray vision they would know that this place wasn't inhabited, the inside of the sphere fortress was the same as the outside. Dark Blue with bits of squres floating in the atmosphere, however inside the fortress containted a two important variables. The variables that was floating was the bodies of both Wheeler and Inferno, they lay further apart from anyone. Neither boy made a movement, it was apparent that they were in a coma like state, well almost coma like.

(Inferno's Dream State)

(New York)

Inferno's dream refelected his own past. A particular day in the matter stayed on his mind, all he could remember was coming back piece by piece. That fateful day in New York City, the day of his childhood when he saw his home go up in flames. A slimy brick building isolated from the rest of the town near the forest no higher than your average school, the shades od smoke fleeing up into the sky as fire danced around the top of the building. A young boy walks silently from the the blaze, dressed in tattered burned clothing, his face smudge with soot while parts of his red hair burned away falling to the ground as he walked.

This boy would soon become an enemy to all humanity but for now he was just a boy walking deep into the forest. His eyes filled with blood which stained his cheeks below. His senses were highethed as he walked away, his hands engulfed in fire as he got further away from the building which now began to collapse on itself.

About a half mile away deep into the forest, Inferno stopped at his feet staring up into the night sky. How could they do this to him? His own flesh and blood? How could they? How could they leave him to die alone the very same element he was born to? How? Too many questions not enough answers.

"Damn humans!" Inferno screamed out, his voice shaking the forest as he clentched his teeth and tightened his fist. His anger became apparent as flames engulfed his hands, the boy took it upon himself to punch the nearest tree. On contact his power over hell's element began to surge through the trees body crippiling it to nothing. Inferno watched as the fire soon began to spread from the one tree to another it would soon engulf everything around him.

"You really are the dragon aren't you?" A voice called out to Inferno.

The boy's senses went off he backed away to the nearest tree, holding his fists up he summoned his fire powers through his body ready in any second to torch whoever was in his way. "Who's there?"

"Relax, its just me." He eyes darted to the left as a shadow emerged from behind one of the trees. It was another boy like himself. His skin was the color of mahgonay, he was shirtless, barefoot dressed only in grey loose pants and a scarf covering his face. "I mean you no harm my brother."

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am the Snake, my name is Lee." He replied

"Why are you here?"

"Believe it or not I came looking for you."

"What do you want from me, I have no buisness with freaks like yourself."

"Says the boy whose burning down the forest."

"Shutup!" Inferno raised his hands palms open, a stream of flames pulsated shooting in the boys direction. Lee raised his hands also, stones emerged from the ground as he did soo creating a shield between him and the fire. The fire struck the stones with powerful impact . Both boys backed away as the smoke from the stones cleared.

"Woah." Inferno gasped his mouth open and his eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"Im a terra bender, I can control the earth at will, I can consturct it into anything I will just as you can control fire."

"What exactly are you?"

"Like you, im just a forgotten soul one who accquired strength through torment. You were target for execution I was sent to find you."

"Why would you care?" He questioned. "I've always been alone, treated like a dog by these damn humans, I don't want anyone."

"What if I told you that there was a way to teach the humans a lesson, to teach them about being cruel to others." Lee began. "Like you I lost everything I've ever wanted, all that I had is now gone. This woman her name is Madam Maya, she showed me a power, a power strong enough to make anything happen, imagine having your deepest desire fufilled a world without the cruelty of humans."

"It's not possible."

"Then explain to me how you have acquired the power of the dragon, the power to control fire, the most dangerous of elements."

"I don't know I just-."

"Please, I have come a long way to find you. My Madam, she's assembiling a team, a team that could change the fate of this doomed world, I don't blame you for not trusting me but you and I are one in the same we have been wronged and its our job to make it right."

Inferno stayed silent as did Lee. Both two warriors stared at each other, one trying to figure out which is the truth while the other waited for a response. Was it possible to have the world changed? On one hand he had never known anything else but hatred, however someone was willing to give him a chance, this stranger who considered him like a brother even though they just met. Deep down he felt the power of something greater, he could feel his desire to have a friend something he never had before.

"Please, will you come with me friend?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Nothing just come along, once we have found the others the Madam will take care of us and teach us to use our powers to take this planet."

"I'll play your game for now dude, but if you don't deliever I'll torch you and this Madam character."

"Deal." Lee smirked extending his hand as Inferno relunctantly shook it.

"So what do we do now?" Inferno asked

"Just follow my lead and I'll show you the way back."

"Gotcha."

"Hey wait."

"What?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Inferno."

"Nice name, pleasure to meet you Inferno."

(End of Dream State)

Inferno's eyes popped open his dream abruptly ending from the memories in his path. His attention focused on his surrondings, he was not in kansas anymore. He was now here, wherever he may be he was seperated from his friends and all he'd known. Even though he was deep in thought however, his realization was that Wheeler was across from him floating within the midst of the air.

(Wheeler's dream state)

Like Inferno, Wheeler was captivated by the deep slumber, unknowing to himself how he first got there in the first place. He also dreamed of his past, it wasn't his childhood however he reflected back to six months ago. His father had asked him to see him in NY, Wheeler reluctantly took the offer taking Kwame with him to his home incase he needed someone to hold him back.

Wheeler and Kwame walked up the criky dirt stained stairs of his new York apartment, every step they took sounded like a tree falling in the forest, a noisy approach as they tried not to wake up everyone in the building. The duo finally made it to a secluded hallway, first door to there left they saw a rusted out 69 with the 9 hanging like a six from its hinges.

"Are you sure your ready to do this my friend?" Kwame asked turning his attention to Wheeler, his usual carefree demeanor was thrown out by that of a frown. Coming back to his home wasn't the easiest thing to do, when he first heard his fathers voice on the phone asking him to come back for a visit. He wasn't thrilled on coming back to his home but for the sake of his mother he wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"Im fine, just gotta clear my head before I do this."

"I'll be right here if you need me ok?"

"Ok."

Wheeler's hand went up in the center of the door. He hesitated as he balled it into a fist and began pounding on the door. Immiedtly on his pounding he could hear yelling in the background, his father most prusemibly.

Seconds later the door swung open, on the other side Wheeler's mother. Dressed in a scruffy pink nightgown, hair widly all over the place and immense wrinkles that stained her face, she was only in her 40's but it made her appear to be in her 70's. Her eyes looked tired full of gloom, she managed to smile slightly as she saw the sight of her only light of hope. "Wheeler, is it really you?"

"Yea mom it's me." Wheeler said gretting his mother with a hug. Upon seeing her son, Wheelers mother griped him with intensity, she was frail but she kept her grip her heart bursting with joy at the thought of her soon home. "Welcome home Wheeler."

"Thanks mom."

"Kwame it's so good to see you two." She stated noticing Kwame standing out in the hallway.

"Pleasure to see you again."

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He's in the bedroom Wheeler, I'd better warn you he's not the most friendly right now and I don't want to get him upset."

"Fine mom, just stay here I'll be right back."

"Kwame would you care for some tea?"

"I don't wanna bother."

"It's no trouble follow me."

As Kwame and his mother retreated to the kitchen, Wheeler breathed a heavy sigh as he began walking into his parents bed room. The room itself wasn't very big, smaller than the average bathroom a bed held up against one corner, a chair in the other and a small black and white television hanging on the wall. Wheeler's father was in the room as he entered, he sat in the chair in the corner several bottles of booze around his feet. He was in his bathrobe, face unshaven and his eyes heavy. His attention was on the tv displaying a black and white film, however this changed as Wheeler walked in. He quickly turned the television off upon seeing his son and faced him with a glare.

"Dad." Wheeler murmmered as he shut the door behind him.

"Wheeler." He replied. "How've you been son?"

"Been good, ya know work love, friends same old same old."

"Still working as a tree hugger I see?" He laughed pointing at Wheeler's planeteer uniform. "Last time I checked though, you and your tree hugging friends have really become some superheros."

"Cut the crap Dad." Wheeler snapped. "Why the hell did you want me here?"

"Is that anyway to treat your dad, I just wanna talk to you."

"Your wasting my time, either tell me why im here or im leaving."

"Alright Alright." He sighed in defeat. "Jeez always have to get to the point don't you." Wheelers father reverted from his chair to the nightstand, opening it he pulled out a small tan folder. Closing it he quickly handed the files to Wheeler.

Annoyed by his antics, Wheeler snatched the folder from his hand. Opening it he noticed a single sheet a paper on the inside. His brain went into motion as he scanned the paper, signed by a Doctor Iskibar Williams at the very bottom. The Planeteer of Fire came into confusion the paper was a medical form for a term marked 'deadly disease'

"Don't take all day reading that, I'd like to get on with this meeting if you don't mind."

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a medical form from my doc, I just went to the doctors the other day." He paused for a second as he coughed loudly. "Wheeler Im dying."

"What do you mean your dying?" He asked his expression tightening at the news.

"I've shot both my kidney's, all those years of booze and wine finally caught up with me. I've tried dialysis but both my kidneys are slowly going piece by piece."

"How long?"

"Three maybe four months not long, but that's not the reason I called you here."

"You didn't?"

"No I actually need you to do something for me before I die." He began. "You see Wheeler it was about some time after you were born. Me and your ma had a fight and she kicked me out, while I was gone I went on a drinking binge ya know a really hard drinking binge. Ending up meeting this girl in a bar, went to her place and had a good time."

"So?"

"So, I forgot to put a hat on and I ended up getting her pregnant, by that time though your ma let me back in the house, I never told her what happened and the girl end up giving birth. It wasn't until later I learned that she was a thief wanted all over the state and she was married."

"I-I have a brother?"

"Yes Wheeler you have a little brother, im not sure if he's alive or not but that's why I called you here. If im gonna die, I want to see my child. I want him to see his true father."

"Wait just a fucking minute!" Wheeler's face became beet red as his voice heightened with anger. "You are the most worthless human being that has ever existed, my entire life, you've treated me like scum but you want me to find your other kid even though you've never treated me right in your entire life."

"I know this is a lot to ask Wheeler but if im gonna die I at least wanna see what became of him. I may have been lousy but you turned out ok."

"Ok. You contributed nothing to my life, I was a alone you treated me like a monkey who was only good for fetching your drinks. Encase you haven't noticed I turned out fantastic jackass, Im a fucking superhero. The whole world knows who I am because me and my friends risk our lives to protect this planet. Im the best because I had Gaia, and because I had friends who taught me what I know. You haven't done one thing for me but you want me to find your kid."

"Don't do it for me then!" He shouted back. "Do it for him, if he's alive at least let him know he has a brother who cares, at least let him know that his whole life didn't have to be crap like yours."

Wheeler retreated from his spot, facing the wall. He had never heard of such a thing in his entire life, the one man who he had despised was going to die and worse he wanted a favor, but not just any favor he wanted him to find his brother. He had a brother. A blood being out there who grew up without a good life. Lucky for him he had learned to adapt being a Planeteer in all but for his brother he had no idea what was going to happen. What had happened to him? Is he still alive? What's he like? If his dad wasn't going to die would he have told him the truth?

"Wheeler I-."

"I gotta go!" Was all Wheeler could form with his lips he retreated back through the living room and out the front door. A confused Kwame found himself bidding goodbye to Wheeler's parents as he went after his friend in order to find out what was wrong.

(End of dream state)

"Why you miserable lazy oaf! I'll teach you to sleep while im around!" Inferno generated his flare blade within his hand. He lunged at Wheeler with quicknes, slashing the Planeteer in his stomach, the impact sent Wheeler flying around the sphere bouncing off the walls as if he were part of a pinball game. Wheeler's eyes suddenly jolted open as he could feel his body moving on its own, the new Yorker awoke flipping his body rightside up and bringing himself to a stand still.

"What's going on?" Wheeler said with a yawn, his eyes were filled with the sandmans dust he could barely open them to see what was happeneing. However his vision became apparent, at the corner of his right eye he could see Inferno at the other side of the sphere.

"Have a good nap, sleeping beauty!"Inferno taunted

"Inferno!"

"That dream must have been real good considering you slept so long."

"I would call It a nightmare having to wake up and see that bulldog face of yours."

"Take that back!"

"Nope you've got the face only dirt worms could love!"

"Bastard! Dark Fire!" Having enough of Wheeler's insults Inferno prepared his ring, he summoned in the palms of both his hands which he began to shoot at Wheeler.

"Fire!" Wheeler prepared himself for such an event, his ring flashed with power as the fire erupted from his rings crystal. It conjured a shield of fire which came in the nick of time. Inferno's fire balls became absorbed into the blasts not affecting Wheeler. "Miss me!"

"Stay still bet you I won't miss this time!" Inferno flew at Wheeler with full speed, before the boy could react he felt his counterparts body weight come against his. The two went flying into the wall, on impact however both saw flashes of bright colored blue lights blinding them. Wheeler took the opportunity to get free, sending a swift kick right to Inferno's chest he loosened his grip around him. Inferno went backwards to the ground just as Wheeler hit the ground with a large 'thump!'

Realizing the chance should be taken, both of the fire masters jumped to their feet to confront the other. However there perspective changed, there thoughts were transferred to something else, the atmosphere. The sceneary had changed from being inside the blue spherical fortress to something entirely new.

The duo had now been taken to a desert like area. A endless collection of dry rocky plateaus scattered for miles. Little greenery suited this area, the only thing that could be found were large rocks in between every other platform and openings in the ground that led to the grey misty area below.

"Um where are we?" Inferno questioned his eyes never leaving the desert like area he was now in.

"Im guessing the desert but this place looks too real, its so lifelike almost 3D kinda reminds you of-." Before Wheeler could respond anymore, the air suddenly became more dense and extermly hot, he soon could feel flames hitting his uniform. He found himself being attacked by a fireball, Wheeler blocked the best he could with his ring hand, however he could still feel the intense heat on his stealth suit.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, first rule of fighting doofus!"

"Forgive me for trying to be polite!" Wheeler barked back

"Oh come on were eneimies for gods sake, were not supposed to socialize!"

"Unlike you I was raised with some dignity in the fighting arena, I don't need every little trick to win."

"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you!" Inferno went to charge at Wheeler again, this time however he conunteracted jumping up into the air, Wheeler spun around landing a roundhouse kick to Inferno's face. The Planeteer of Dark Fire crashed to the ground dropping his sword in the process.

"You wanna fight well fight my way!" Wheeler got into street fighting stance. As Inferno reached over to try and grab his blade Wheeler slid over in his direction kicking the blade away from his grasp. "No weapons just hand to hand."

"Fine then, lets do this!"

Wheeler cracked his knuckles while Inferno flexed his muscles in a threatening manner. The two indivdiuals charged at each other. They began going at it like a boxing match, hits coming from both sides with no end in side. Regular fighting with no pwoers would prove to be the best type of fighting no tricks no gimmicks just perfect well blended ass whooping from both new yorkan boys. There fighting would have drug a crowd with a man standing out from say "Get your tickets come see the fight of the centruy between fire fly Inferno and flaming fool Wheeler!"

(Kaidak Academy)

(Library)

While those two beat the hell outta each other. Lets switch scenes shall we, Frnace to be exact. In France lies one of the most presdegious schools that has ever been created, while it is a boarding school it has some of greatest students and never a dull moment either.

With a school full of intelligent minds waiting for knowledge and a adult journey, there happened to be five individuals who were the best that this school had to offer. True that some of them were not the best students but like the Planeteers these five harbored a secret, they were students but protectors of peace among the people of there world. Within a secluded section of the library these five sat down cut off from the rest of the students upon a table filled with studying works. Jeremy Biplos, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer. These four were not only students at kaidak academy but they were the protectors against X.A.N.A for the world known as Lyoko.

"Ahhh I hate chemistry it's such an evil subject, why do we need this stuff anyway!" Odd having had enough of studying for one day tossed his book to the side daring not to look at it. "Why can't we ever get something easy, I mean when are we ever gonna use this stuff?"

"I feel the same way Odd but MRS Hertz dosn't want anyone to fall behind this semester, if we don't pass this test then we might as well all join the circus."

"That could be a good career for Odd, he can spend his life being a clown." Yumi laughed

"Hey not all of us can be a Jereamy or Alieta I swaer you two are just robots waiting to take over this world."

"Very funny Oddd you won't be saying that if you fail though." Alieta was the only one commenting on Odd's joke, usually Jereamy would have been the first to say something smart or intelligent but he continuned typing on his laptop the rest of the team unsure of his actions.

"Hey Enstien what's up no comeback?" Odd asked looking at Jereamy who was deep in thought on his laptop.

"Oh sorry Odd." Jereamy said snapping out of thought and fianlly noticing the group. "I just found something."

"What is it?"

"It's strange I working on the codes me and Alieta found from Franz Hoppers file when the scanner reacted, theres two energy unknown energy signatures coming from Lyoko there nothing like I've seen before."

"Is it X.A.N.A?"

"Too early to tell but I do think we should check it out, the energy meter is going off the charts it could be good or bad."

"It's offical then, studying over!"

"For once im with you Odd lets go check it out." Ulrich stated shutting his book and getting up.

In agreement the team got up from there settings and began to leave. Heading through there secret pathway through the manhole cover and to the factory.

(Computer Room 20 minutes later)

Jereamy arrived at his computer, bidding farwell to the others. Reaching his station he began to run the codes for each person. "Alright guys scanners up, lets get to it."

(Scanner Room)

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Alieta each took turns getting into the scanner as the program began to run on Jereamy's command.

"Scanner Alieta! Virzulaization!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Vitrulzation!"

Scanner Odd!" Virtulazation!"

Scanner Yumi Virtulazation!"

The doors to the Scanners closed trapping the Lyoko warriors inside as there bodies began to spin, the energy of the program system taking effect. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aleita DNA scanned into the system. Bright flashes of lights came into each one of visions, their bodies lifted up higher as they began to dissolve into there Lyoko uniforms.

(Lyoko, Desert Sector)

Jereamy took the extra mile to transport the team right to the desert sector. He matarilized the gang right infront of the battle, weapons draw and tensions high the team prepared for the worse. They stopped at attention however seeing the battle between the two individuals. Wheeler and Inferno has scars and scratches from each others fists yet they had no wanted to stop until the other one was dead.

"Who are they?" Yumi asked seeing the battle between the Planeteers.

"Probably one of X.A.N.A's tricks we should be caref-."

"Hey Jackasses!" Ulrich called out to the duo, Wheeler and Inferno immediatly stopped there fightining surprised to see the Lyoko warriors. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Who are they?" Inferno asked his attention was on the confronters but he still stay proccuped having his hands around Wheeler's neck. "Friends of yours?"

"No clue but we seem to be in there world, oh an Inferno!"

"What!"

"Fire!" Wheeler shouted, with his feet free Wheeler raised his foot in the direction of Inferno's crotch. His foot was set ablaze as he made a direct hit toward his opponents weak point.

"Son of a B-!" Inferno's crotch area immediatly caught a blaze, the warrior screamed out releasing his grip on Wheeler's neck. He began to run in circles swiping his lower area to put out the fire while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Flaming Nut kick! Fear me for I am the best!" Wheeler shouted baring his muscles in victory

"What the fuck is going on here?" Odd asked chuckiling at the sight before him but still unsure of who these two people are.

"I don't know but let's take um out there starting to annoy me."

"We've got bigger problems first look!" Alieta pointed out farther into the atmosphere, 3 mega tanks were rolling there way at a fast rate. When the tanks came close to all of the warriors they opened there artilery hatches preparing to fire.

"What are those?" Wheeler murmeered to himself seeing the strange devices, as the lasers reached full point they aimed there sights on him as well as Inferno.

"Laser Arrows!" As one of the tanks prepared to fire, Odd reacted coming to Wheeler's aid, he jumped in front of him with his weapon ready he shot three laser arrows managing to strike it in the eye causing it to explode. The other two megatanks lowered there weapons rolling at Ulrich, Yumi and Alieta.

"I don't know who you are but thanks."

"Don't try anything funny, if your working for X.A.N.A then stay out our way or well wreck you for sure."

"X.A.N.A?" Wheeler questioned as Odd raced off into the battlefield to help his friends.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich activated his super sprint making his body move forward, he circled the megatank which turned in all directions trying to catch him off guard. Drawing his sword Ulrich went in for the kill jumping ontop of the tank as well as stabbing it in the eye. The Megatank reacted by exploding on impact.

Odd, Yumi and Alieta went in to handle the last one. Odd found himself the main target as the megatank focused its beam on him, however Odd's cat like ability's kept him ahead as he sprawled from one position to the next trying not to get hit. While Odd kept the machine distracted he girls took there positions ready to take it back to the scrap heap.

Alieta's wings expanded as she grabbed Yumi and flew up high, the girls flew up overhead the megatank as it prepared to fire on Odd once more. Dropping Yumi from above the geisha landed on top of the megtanks head, with swipe of her fans she scarred it across the eye destroying it instantly.

"Woah intense." Wheeler murmerd again to himself seeing the teamwork of the Lyoko warriors. IT reminded him som much of the way the Planeteers worked together that it scared him, Gaia and Eria said they would be meeting heros of a different dimension but this was amazing to see first hand.

"Too easy

"Wasn't too tough."

"Dark Fire! Blaze!" As the team regrouped from the battle, Inferno conteracted with his own attack summoning his Blaze attack his ring crackled releasing a wildfire which quickly spread entrapping the Lyoko warriors in a circle of fire.

"Fire!" Yumi exclaimed seeing the flames dance before her.

"An elemental ability in Lyoko, that's impossible their's no such thing." Alieta cried

"Looks like X.A.N.A found a way, and he's gonna use it on us."

"Burn my nuts will you, I'll toast you four as well!" Inferno shouted toward the Lyoko warriors seeing them helpless to stop him. He then turned his attention to where Wheeler had been standing, his eyebrow raised as Wheeler was no longer in that spot he had vanished into thin air. "Where are you Wheeler, come out here!"

"Fire!" Inferno senses tigethened as he heard his counnterparts battle cry, doing a 360 to look behind him his eyes came with Wheeler who had emerged from the sky his flame sword in hand as he lunged at him

Inferno tried to raise his hands for defense but was too late to outmatch Wheeler. Wheeler came crashing down with his sword slashing Inferno down the middle, he then sent a slash across Inferno's torso as well as his feet. Inferno's armor was set a blaze and Wheeler delivered the final shot knocking Inferno back with his sword like a baseball bat.

Inferno went soaring away from the desert platform all the way toward the edge of the desert sector. Inferno's lifeless body went plumiting to the the unknown below, Wheeler raced to the edge of the plaform in order to see what his fate had been.

The bottom went down for god know's how long but to Wheeler's surprise Inferno floated in mid air, his body entagled in the arms of a octopus like creature. Inferno was well awake and able to struggle but powerless against whatever was holding him, Wheeler could do nothing but watch on as the creature lowered himself deeper and deeper into the digital sea until he was out of sight and out of Wheeler's mind.

"And don't come back either!" He shouted down toward the sea.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Wheeler's attention from Inferno was diverted, the screams and groans from the Lyoko warriors who were still trapped in the blaze reminded him that they hade saved him from those machines.

"Fire!" Wheeler called upon his ring's energy once more, clasping his hands together he extended them as if he were going to shot a fireball. The flames surronding the team began to subside, the heat retracting toward Wheeler and gathering inside his hands. Wheeler continued this for a few minutes until the flames had completly been gathered inside his ring.

"What happened, I could have sworn we were toast?" Odd asked

"He saved us."

"But isn't he working for X.A.N.A?"

"Who exactly are you, and why did you save us?" Ulrich called out

"What no thank you, I'd thought i'd return the favor since he decided to help me."

"I asked you a question, who are you?" Ulirch retored

"My name is Wheeler, Im a Planeteer."

"A Planet what?"

"A Planeteer, I can control fire."

"Guys what's going on down there!" Jereamy's voice filled Lyoko as he spoke into the mic, Wheeler backed away at hearing his voice unsure of what was going on.

"Holy crap,

"Jereamy, we have an unexpected visitor here what should we do with him."

"We can't take any chances, destroy it, it might be one of X.A.N.A's tricks!"

"Destroy wait! I just saved your life!" Wheeler pleaded

"Sorry orders are orders!" The team shrugged as they raised there weapons, Wheeler backed away slowly gulping as he knew they were serious. Wheeler blacked out as he felt sharp intense pain from energy balls, arrows as well as slashes from both Yumi's fans and Ulrich's sword. The team's attacks were swift as they finished him off and caused him to dissapear.

"Alright then Jereamy, he's done what now?" Odd asked

"Im brining you guys back prepare to return to earth!" Jereamy called out for the final time. The team prepared themselves as there melcular structure began to deteriorate at a fast pace, it continued until they had been completly devitualized.

(Scanner Room)

The Scanners opened up back outside in the real world, all the Lyoko warriors step out only to be greeted by Jereamy who was waiting for them.

"Welcome back guys." Jereamy said

"Glad to be back, that was really wierd im not sure who those two were but they were definetly strange."

"That's what i wanted to talk to you guys about. One of the signatures is Lyoko pure DNA creation energy while the others was that of corrupt data."

"That's impossible." Yumi stated

"English please!" Odd cried "I can't understand a word of your tech talk."

"What Jereamy saying is that one of those people had enemy markings while the other one had ally signaure written all in its code, but if that's true where did he come from."

Before Jereamy could even try to explain the situation, the scanners began to whirl as well as make strange noises. The team looked in suspicous and in wonder as the middle scanner opened up, steam emerged from its base as Wheeler stood on the inside much to there shock.

"Uh hi again!" Wheeler grinned as he stepped out the scanner looking at the shocked faces of the Kadiac students. "Surprised to see me huh."

"How in the hell is he here, isn't he just data?" Alieta asked turning her attention to Jereamy for answers but his expression was the same. His eyes fixated on Wheeler and his jaw propped open.

"Before we go completly nuts, who are you and where the hell did you come from?" Yumi added

"Geesh dudes, you think you'd treat your vistors nicer. Oh well never mind lets just start over. Like I was saying before, My name is Wheeler and I'm the Planeteer of fire!" The team was baffeled to say the least, a strange warrior in there past now virtuzliaed at there very doorstep, this was one story that they wanted to hear. Tying up loose ends was the name of the ganes while unknoingly strengthening the froces of good.

(Unknown Pocket Dimension)

While Wheeler had to come to terms with being inside this new enviorment, The Scizizoa had Inferno in his clutches, from the time it had snatched him from the desert sector it began dragging him downward into the digital sea. Inferno struggled his hardest to get down from the beasts grip but it was too powerful even his flare based attacks couldn't break throughwhatever it was made of. The greyish colored data soon faded into a deep red blood like stream. After what seemed like an eternity, Inferno was finally brought down into a floating crater that was in the substream.

The digital monster found itself dropping Inferno onto the platform above, Inferno braced himself for anything as his entire body hit the platform below. He immediately looked at the large item before him, a replica of the supercomputer with X.A.N.A's eye on it.

"You over grown jellyfish, whats the idea bringing me here!" Inferno cursed at the Scizioa which now started to fly back up stream to the surface of lyoko.

"I sense marvelous anger coming from you human, who are you?" A deep masculine creepy voice hit Inferno's ears with the quickness. The warrior prepared himself rotating his body in a 360 degree turn looking for any sign of where the voice came from. First he was dropped into this strange dimension now he was hearing things. Or was he? Inferno's common sense finally kicked in, his anger and fear shrunk as he began looking to the only thing on the platform with him, the replica of the supercomputer.

"I might ask you the same question, just who the hell are you and why did you bring me here?" Inferno asked

"Watch your tounge foolish human, bow before the great and powerful X.A.N.A!" X.A.N.A barked back his eye on the supercomputer glowing to express his anger.

"I bow before no one machine, incase you haven't noticed you're the one who brought me here, now start talking or I'll melt your mechanics down to a crisp!" Inferno intended to go along with his threat, his hands became engulfed in flames as he was about to melt X.A.N.A completely.

"Wait!" X.A.N.A shouted interrupting his fire attack. "Forgive me for being hasty, I should have known better than to tempt you into fighting me, I stand no chance."

"Well X.A.N.A, glad you see it my way." Inferno stated powering down his fire and going into a calm state. "Now tell me why you brought me here."

"I'd actually like to know what your doing here in Lyoko, besides those pests you encountered in the desert sector I don't get many visitors."

"If you must know, I've come looking for something, a place of power as one might call it my dark forces brought me to this technical realm so I'd like to find it and get on my way."

"A place of power?"

"Yes it is called a Gemina point, I've been sent here to find it before my counterpart Wheeler does, have you seen such a place."

"Regardless if I have or not the reason I brought you here was more than information, if you'll listen I have a proposition for you."

"Im Listening."

"Your fightning skills are highly desired, im seeking to conquer this world from those accursed Lyoko warriors who have been foiling my plans for world domination. However despite my endless monsters and technology they seem to always get the better of me, you yourself just witnessed them foiling my plan before I could get it off the ground."

"I did them do something to that tower you had up there but what is it that you want from me?"

"I desire a general, someone to help me take over there earthern realm."

"Hmmm tempting offer but lets try this again, tell me what you know about this Gemina Point and maybe ill consider it."

"Fine as you wish!" X.A.N.A's eye on the supercomputer glowed as it began to flash a beam. The beam generated the holomap of all five sectors, more importantly a small circular dot was homed to the fifth sector. "There is a tower that has been out of my possession for some time now in the fifth sector, I can not control activate it or even send my forces there, if this is the power you seek im sure this might be it."

"Perfect exactly what I need, ok X.A.N.A you have yourself a deal I'll help you take over the planet in exchange for the gemina point."

"If you say so." X.A.N.A laughed slightly. "You make it sound so easy, if it were that east I would have done it a long time ago."

"You doubt my strength?"

"No I don't doubt your power at all, but I do not doubt the power of the Lyoko warriors either, they are too much a powerful threat to leave ignored if we are to conquer this world."

"Oh X.A.N.A, X.A.N.A, X.A.N.A, have a little faith." Inferno replied as he went over to the holomap of Lyoko, he fixed a stare on the map as the wheels of evil inside his head turned and twisted, from his time with the Dark Planeteers he had never taken a mission solo and come up with the most evil of plans. This would be different however with X.A.N.A machines and his darkness at his command he realized all the things he could do to not only get the Gemina point but also do away with Wheeler and the Lyoko warriors.

"So do we have a deal?"

"You bet your ugly eye we do, but in order for us to get what we want were gonna need to improvise a little, you know keep um busy. With your help X.A.N.A we might have the resources to finish them once and for all. "

(Factory)

"And when the Dark Planeteers defeated us we went after them in the Fountain and here I am." Wheeler finished his story before the Lyoko warriors. The team had retreated from the scanner room into the break room downstairs to one of the big tables so they could come together. All around the table each member stared at him with different looks, Jereamy looked like he hit the lottery in his eyes a twinkle for unknown reasons, Yumi's eyebrow was raised to the point where it looked like it was going to leave her face, Ulrich and Alieta both had their jaws opened with shock while Odd was still nowhere to be found. "Well stop staring like you've all got brain freeze or something, someone say something."

"Woah." Was all Ulrich could mutter still trying to process everything he had taken in.

"So your a superhero from a distant dimension whose here to keep your evil counter part from destroying are world."

"Yup that's it."

"Ok that does it, i need some fruit punch, the spiked stuff so I can digest all that I heard."

"Make that two please.!"

"This is so fascinating!" Jereamy jumped up and sat on the table in front of Wheeler. "There's life outside of our own, I can see the headlines now, Jereamy biplos discovers outworld threat and wins noble peace prize." Jereamy went into day dreaming mode imagining himself on a stage in front of his entire class at kadik being given the nobel peace prize by misses Hertz while Aleita stands at his side in a wedding gown.

"Dude whats wrong with him?" Wheeler asked staring at Jereamy who was solid still as a statue with the biggest grin as if he had just won the lottery or became the president of france.

"Relax its nerd shock, should wear off in a few hours!" Odd's voice filled the room as the spiky haired kid entered a comic book in his hand, once inside the common room he directly went to Wheeler springing the brightly colored book on the teens face. Wheeler observed the comic book with its painted expression of a forest, on the ground were five individuals each of a different were all looking into the sky where a man was flying upward, he had a long sleeve shirt on, tights, pirate boots and green skin with a mowhawk for a hair stlye. Up at the very top Wheeler read the caption which was entitled _**"Sergant Green and the Eco Teens!" **_

"Sergant Green and the Eco teens! What the hell man, is this supposed to be us!" Wheeler grabbed the comic book from out Odd's hands, he began flipping through the pages where he saw deep detailed information about the team's first mission against Hoggish Greedly.

"Nope not you, this is Sergant Green and the Eco Teens, your just a highly improvised version."

"You still read that?" Ulrich asked as he took a sip of grape juice Yumi gave him.

"Yup there worth every 5 cents you spend at the comic book store."

"5cents!" Wheeler threw the comic book down to the ground and walked over to the corner of the room slipping to the floor his knees buried in his face. "Im only worth 5 cents, im less than a hooker, i need a agent."

"I'll be your agent!" Odd volunteered. "We can go places, and question is it true you and Lady Luka are an item."

"You mean Linka?"

"No I mean Luka."

"No you mean Linka."

"No I mean Luka."

"Ok for the sake of everything then can you show me your ring power im dying to see that again?"

"Sure why not. Fire!" Wheeler pointed his ring outword in order to demostrate his powers, however his usual energy spark did not emerge. His ring just lay colorless and powerless, Wheeler's mind began to wonder why his ring didnt work when suddenly he remembered upon arriving in there world he was back in his normal Planeteer clothing and not his stealth suit. What had happened to his abilities. "What's wrong with my ring?"

"Maybe it needs batteries." Odd suggested

"It doesn't take batteries, its nature."

"Ok maybe a salad then!"

"Ok guys enough!" Aelita jumped within the conversation silencing everyone in the room and bringing Jereamy back from his noble prize nerd shock state. "I think were forgetting the big picture, Wheeler how do you intend to find this Gemina point?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. "I gotta find it, if I don't ill never be able to return to my own time."

"Well most likely since you ended up in Lyoko its probably there we just have to help you look for it."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Ulrich asked. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to send him back into Lyoko so soon, perhaps it be best if only one of us went to search around maybe we might find something."

"I should be able to decode the information from the towers to see what I can find, the sooner we help Wheeler the better before X.A.N.A gets any ideas." Aleita stated

"If its alright with you guys can I get some food and maybe rest its been I don't know how long."

"Sure thing pal, anything for a fellow superhero and besides your comics have kept me entertained at math class so many times during the last year I feel like I owe you something."

"Woah hold it Odd." Yumi spoke getting Odd's attention before he went off the deep end. "It's the beginning of the new semester, no one that's not a student on campus."

"That's' easy well pass him off as a student."

"No offense but he's kinda big to be a student."

"Im only 23."

"See what I tell ya."

"I'll let you guys handle that, in the meantime im going to look around the sectors of Lyoko but ill catch up with you guys later before dinner."

"Ok Aleita but be careful, the minute their's trouble you let us know."

"Will do, see you later!" Aleita rushed out of the break room heading for the elevator to go back to the computer room leaving the others to figure out what to do with their guest.

"Come on Wheeler lets get you ready for class!"

"And lets conduct an interview I seriously want to know more about the other dimensions."

"Oh brother, this should be interesting." Ulrich and Yumi chuckled at the trio, Odd had Wheeler's right arm and Jereamy had his left arm both boys fasincated by the Planeteer and wanting to know more about his world and his adventures.

(Kadiac, Principal Delmas Office )

Returning to Kadiac, the group immiedatly devised a plan to get Wheeler into there school. The only solution was to go to the principals office. Odd may have been the class clown but if theres one thing he was good at it was lying for the sake of the mission. This challenge was right up his alley, all he had to do was work his magic and everything would work out for the best.

Principal Delmas sit in his office, his usual neat and tidy space cluttered with papers, empty coffee containers as well as family photos of him and Sissi all over his desk as well as the floor.

"Principal Delmas." A voice called over to Delmas on his intercom.

"Yes what is it Sarah im very busy?" He asked his tone sharp as he slapped his head in frustration.

"MR. DellaRobbia is here he says he wants to see you."

"What has he done now?" Delmas groaned

"Nothing, he just wants to speak to you about letting his brother attend Kadiac he's here with him now."

"Fine send him in, i needed a break anyway."

Odd wasted no time waiting for the secreatary to let him in, he bursted through the doors from the outside closing them as he did it. "Good Afternoon teach!"

"Good Afternoon, MR DellaRobbia staying out of trouble?"

"You betcha, i haven't bugged, spray painted or pulled any pratical jokes today." Odd said grining.

"Im glad to see that, now how may I help you."

"That's your cue c'mon in brother!" Odd turned his attention toward the door pulling it open as wide as he could to reveal Wheeler on the other side. Wheeler was now dressed in a pair of black shorts, sandals a muscle workout shirt, sun shades across his eyes and a bandana. "Principal Delmas I'd like you too meet my brother. This is Wheeler DellaRobbia, say hi Wheeler."

"Brother, Odd are you trying to pull a fast one everyone knows you don't have any silblings."

"That's what i thought too, teach but you know what i had a lot of family drama, Mom was feeling neglected cause dad wouldn't take her to the opera so she cheated on dad with some new yorkan cab driver and i ended up with a little brother." Odd sprang toawrd the floor and began to cry loudly trying to be as convincing as possible to him. "Lot of drama but there working it out they just went on a trip to light the fire back in there marriage."

"He's older than you!"

"You know those new yorkans, big in alot of ways if you know what I mean, bros just got a growth spurt."

"Alright, Alright, MR DellaRobbia just let me pull his school file and we'll talk about this." Wanting to get a better grip of the charade at hand principal delmas pulled out his laptop and went to student records. Typing in Wheelers name he came face to face with immediate information regarding him including, birth date, past school history, IQ, height, weight etc.

"That was the worst acting I have ever seen since Jay z tried to play Batman in the sequel."

"No the worse was when fat CEO guy from apprentice tried for the role of LEx Luthor in the new superman."

"Well, looks like your brothers background checks out, I have to admit i did have my doubts but I guess i can make an exception. Well make a sceduel for him immediatly till then, you'll be rooming with your brother and Ulrich and you'll have the same classes as them. Understood?

"Understood!" Both boys said together saluting

"Now last time i checked, the bell has rung have a good day both of you."

"Yes principal delmas, thanks again!" The duo scurried out before any questions could be asked by delmas, they sprang from the office to around the corrider outside to the park. Only to find Yumi, Ulrich and Jereamy waiting for them.

"Did it work?" Ulrich asked

"Worked liked a charm, Enstiens hacking skils and my acting skills got him to be one of us now, Wheeler is now offically a student here."

"Sounds good now you can deal with all the crap we have to deal with." Yumi laughed. "Come on we've got chemistry in five lets get going before Mrs Hertz flips her top again.

"Great I've gone from hero to zero within a matter of days, who's mrs Hertz anyway?" Wheeler asked placing his head down and marchign toward the building.

"The oldest most brute woman you'll ever wanna meet, welcome to misery Wheeler!"

(Lyoko Forest Sector)

While the others delt with helping Inferno adjust to his new life at Kadiac Aleita lay busy trying to figure out the mysteries of Wheeler's appearance as well as where the Gemina Point might be. Since she left and virtulized herself into Lyoko she had been flying with her angel wings checking each and every tower that came across in her vision.

It was eriely quite in Lyoko, too quiet. When the digital cyberspace of a manevolent computer virus is quiet chances are things are about to get messy. Aleita was not concerned with that matter however, with her search of the forest sector done she flew into the nearest tower that came across her sights.

(Forest Sector Tower)

Aleita entered the tower as fast as she could going up to the second platform, she immediately pulled up a screen looking for information that might assit in helping Wheeler.

"Ok now lets see if there are any undiscovered secrets X.A.N.A might have tried to hide." She tapped on the keyboard entering the password, the terminal immediately went into retrieve code which was brought on the screen before her. "That's funny this code looks different, its as almost if its been here all the time."

"Not very observant are you Aleita!" Aleita heard Inferno's voice hit her ears, she immediately spun around finding him standing at the edge of the platform. "Surprised to see me?"

"Inferno, what are you doing here?"

"X.A.N.A said I might find you snopping around these little towers and who figured he'd be right."

"You're working for X.A.N.A?!"

"Yup, you can call it a mutal partnership he's got something I want and I've got something that he needs."

"That brings me to my next point, what do you want here?" Aleita backed away from the control consel with her hands behind her back, she generated her pulse orbs incase she needed to use them. She could feel her heart skip a beat with the foe in front of her, granted she could take care of herself with monsters this was different having Inferno not only here but inside the tower.

"Oh glad you asked, you see I actually need some information inside the pretty little head of yours with it I can help X.A.N.A achive his plan of enslaving reality."

"Dream on there's no way I help you!" Alieta retaliated with firing her pink orbs, catching Inferno off guard he went flying through the wall of the tower and back onto the grounds of the Forest sector. She jumped out the tower herself to confront him on solid land.

The warrior jumped to his feet to confront Aleita, he dashed at her swiftly generating his weapon of choice the Flare Blade. Inferno aimed for her lower area as he slid past Aleita he slashed her legs causing her to fall flat on her face. Aleita cried out in pain feeling her body lose life points, she was down but she refused to quit. She flipped rideside up to confront her attacker. Using the pink energy from her hands she managed to create a energy sword construct.

"Ohh now this looks like fun!"

"You should really learn to take your opponent more seriously!" Alieta ran at Inferno with her sword, she jumped up in the air and lunged at him with speed her sword in a downward stabbing position.

"Dark Fire! Burning Laser!" Inferno turned to his ring to defend himself, the ring conjured a powerful flame in the form of laser. Aleita tried tododge the flames but was engulfed in its path, she crashed to the ground with the flames still burning through her life points.

"What exactly do you need me for?!" Aleita yelled through the pain, unaware of how many life points she lost she clutched to the ground she hoped he would attack her again. If she got devirtualized maybe she could get help. "I have nothing to give you?"

"Oh but you do, im looking for Lyoko's Acess codes and im going to take them by force!"

Aleita looked in confusion on what Inferno was about to do, he gestured toward a gap leading downward into the digital sea. Soon enough Inferno's plan was put into motion. A Scyphozoa rised from its murky depths and straight in Alieta's direction, using its tentacles he went right for Alieta wrapping her in powerful binds.

The Lyoko warrior tried her best to escape but she felt nothing but the binds around her body handicapping her fighting abilities, the Scyphozoa soon used two scrawny tentacles and aiming them at Aleita's brain. It soon began to drain the memory from Aleita's mind leaving her completely at its mercy.

"Excellent job Scyphozoa, take her to sector five X.A.N.A is ready for the next part of our plan!" Inferno commanded, the beast nodded following his orders taking Alieta down into the digital sea with it.

"Now, stage 1 complete time for stage 2." Inferno teleported from his post to report back to X.A.N.A, this was horrible to say the least, Aleita was now at there mercy and the others were completely oblivious to what was going on. Hopefully they would find out, for Aleita's sake.

(Chemistry Class)

After getting Wheeler signed up for Kaidiac as one of there students, the five immediatly found themselves in the class of MRS Hertz. If there was one thing Wheeler didn't want to do it was to go back to school he had already had to do that once in the past when one of GI's friends needed there help but now he was back in this situation again only it was middle school not high school he would have to blend in without calling to much attention to himself.

Easier said then done however as soon as Wheeler entered the class he could hear the whispers and conversations of other students on how old he was.

"Dude this sucks, how come you couldn't have gotten me a job or something why did you have to pass me off as a student?" Wheeler asked "I stick out like a sore thumb."

"It was the only thing we make up on such short notice, usually we have time to plan but you just came from out of knowhere."

"Speaking of planning, im not used to being without my ring how come its out again."

Wheeler turned his attention to the braniac of the group but once again Jereamy was typing code onto his laptop so Yumi decided to answer him. "It's just a temporary effect, your ring would usually be your power but Lyoko digitizes your abilities like it does with us, when you go back in the scanner though you'll get back everything you lost."

"What's with Jereamy?"

"He and Alieta found some important codes and they've been working on something called the Delta Enfrocer but they haven't told us what it is yet."

"Those codes better be worth something, It took us alot of effort to get those from Franz'e diary hopefully there valuable enough to help us use against X.A.N.A."

"Well well what do we have here." The teams conversation was broken up by the sound of a high pitched voice piercing ther eeardrumbs, who else but Sissi Delmas walking into the Chem lab with her two goons Nicholas and Herb. "Who's the hunk?"

"Hunk? Who me?" Wheeler asked

"This is my bro Wheeler from New york, he's attending Kadiac for a while."

"Little old don't ya think." Herb snorted

"Hey i like older men, better watch out Ulrich you got competition." Sissi stated batting her eyelids at him in a flirtasous manner. "So you wanna have Coffee sometime Wheeler."

"Sorry I have a girlfriend MS."

"Girlfriend! Girlfriend!" Ohhhh is it Yumi! Is she stealing all the boys again!"

"Hold up a sec!" Yumi jumped to her feet glaring at Sissi. "At least I can get a boy the only men who are attracted to you is Herb and Odd's dog!"

"You bitch!"

"Now girls stop this!" Wheeler insisted as he jumped to his feet between Yumi and Sissi. "Im sure we can settle this in a non violent way."

""You think your so smart, i can attract any man!" Sissi suddenly without warning grabbed Wheeler's face and began to tounge kiss him. The Planeteer of fire blushed beat red while the entire class including the boys stared wide eyed at the sight. When she stopped Wheeler had pink lipstick across his lips and onto his tounge.

"No this is how you kiss a man, Ulrich don't be jealous im just demonstrating!" Before Ulrich could protest Yumi jumped into Wheeler's arms and began to tounge kiss him longer and passonitly then Sissi could ever match up too. Wheeler's heart dropped into his stomach, reminding him that if Linka saw this she would tornado spin him too the moon.

"Ok Wheeler who kissed better me or Sissi."

"Y-Y-You h-hands down." Wheeler said unable to form the words over the shock of being kissed like he was the winning prize on the bachelor.

"Ugh you people are all baiss, fine if you want her take her shes not speical anyway." Sissi having had enough of being beatnen by Yumi retreated to her seat her goons following straight behind her.

"Later!" Yumi waved as she set Wheeler down and took a seat herself, as she sat down however Ulrich, Odd and Jereamy just stood at her, there mouths open wide at her sex appeal and kissing style.

"After class your kissing me!" Odd cried

"Forget Odd me first im your boyfriend!"

"Wheeler you ok?" Jereamy asked still looking at the stunned Wheeler who was still bright red as his hair.

"I've been violated!" He said

"How do ya feel?"

"I was talking about Sissi, Yumi's kiss was just well damn where the hell you'd learn to kiss like that?" Wheeler asked the asian girl as she smiled and kept her head turned away in response the rest of the boys in the class now eyeing Yumi as the ultimate figure of beauty brains and sexyness rolled into one.

"I wonder how Alieta's doing, she hasn't contacted me since we sent her back to Lyoko." Jereamy suddenly questioned clearing the air and remembering that there friend wasn't there to witness all the madness.

"Im sure she'll be fine Jereamy she probably didnt want to attend class and was just looking for a way out, don't worry im sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

(Sector 5)

The Scyphozoa was one of the creatures that Alieta had hated the most during her time on Lyoko, she had managed to escape its grasp so many times it seemed unreal that this was happening to her. The monster had taken her to sector 5, a single solid platform overlooking the digital sea. The Scyphozoa had its tentacles aroudn Alieta draining her memories as they layed there helpless.

"So how's the memory draining going my little friend." Inferno's voice adressed Alieta as he teleported into the subspace floating in mid air while he watched her helplessly lose her memories.

"You won't get away with this, the others will find me and stop you."

"I doubt it, according to X.A.N.A you stole something from his original creator with those codes he'll be able to conquer this world and I'll be able to conquer all worlds."

"I'll get you for this Inferno you won't win!"

"Already have girlie, already have X.A.N.A should have some of the information now, ill check on him see hows he doing later Alieta." Inferno began to laugh as he teleported from sector 5 to go find X.A.N.A leaving Alieta still in the Scyphozoa's clutches.

(With the gang)

(Ulrich, Odd and Wheelers Room)

The sun had began to set on this day, the team themselves still perplexed about what happened to Alieta but assured that she was hard at work deciphering the energy within the towers. Yumi found herself retring for the evening while the boys gathered togerther in Odd and Ulrich's room. Jereamy on his laptop as usual, Wheeler laying on the floor deep in thought, Odd listening to his music while Ulrich was knee deep in one of his books trying to get some studying done.

"This just doesn't make any sense, Aleita wouldn't go this long without contacting one of us, I hope shes ok."

"You worry too much Jereamy, Alieta is like you she's a hard worker and she doesn't like to stop until she''s got the job done."

"Odd's right Jereamy if something was wrong she would have sent a distress signal."

"I still feel erie, im going to look up Lyoko in my room." Jereamy walked out of the room grabbing his laptop in order to search out answers about his beloved.

"That dude takes everything way to seriously, hes gonna give himself a fright permantly if he doesn't stop worrrying."

"That's nothing Wheeler, he's yet to even admit how he feels, kinda gives us a giggle from time to time ya know."

"Speaking of which Wheeler, you look pretty deep in though yourself something on your mind?" Ulrich asked

"I guess im just worried about my friends, seeing this place it's just alot to take in ya know. Parlell earth's, mystic crap dimensions where we don't exist but yout guys do. ."

"It's alot to take in for us to ya know." Odd said. "It's wierd knowing that their's other life beyond are own world, on the bright side its good to know theres superheros we can count on if we ever need backup or anything."

"I guess." Wheeler sighed as he began to yawn. "Well I'd better be getting some sleep, I don't want MRS Hertz throwing the book at me for sleeping in class im already in hot water as it is."

"Sleep sounds good, I've had enough of this book anyway."

"Finally something we can all agree on. No books no dirty looks just sleep!"

Goodnight guys!" Wheeler spoke

"Night Wheeler, Night Odd."

"Night Ulrich, Night Wheeler."

Sleep had begun to take over each of the boys, they managed to get in there beds turning off the light. Ulrich and Odd's mind was clear as the events had passed them, Wheeler however lay still deep in his mindset worrying about his friends. If this is what the other dimensions are like how are they favoring against the Villians? Are they getting along with the other Heros? Did they find the Gemina Point? Such questions would have to be reserved for himself as well, he may have gotten some back up but Inferno was still alive and he had yet to find the Gemina Point. He put all thoughts to rest knowing he would need to keep up this lifestyle until he was able to be reunited with those he loved.

(X.A.N.A's realm)

Within X.A.N.A's realm Inferno and X.A.N.A watch over the Lyoko warriors as well as Wheeler using there imaging system. They had managed to pull up data and watch there enimies until they were asleep and out of there way.

"What did I tell you, sleeping like babies this is the perfect chance to attack them."

"Are you absolutely sure this will work, placing myself from this realm is a large risk."

"Completely safe I assure you, Aleita's mind contains a whole atmosphere of data that can help you, the plan has been set into motion now that she's out of the way all we have to do is get rid of the others and you'll have everything you wish for."

"If that is the case then let us begin for now take care of Odd and Ulrich just leave Jereamy to me, I think his mind could prove useful to the plan."

"Im surrendering my knowledge to you Inferno this had better work."

"It will work X.A.N.A just have some patience, if Jereamy is as smart as they say he is then we have nothing to worry about, these codes should work just fine."

"Very well on with it."

Inferno wasn't exactly the computer buff of the dark Planeteers, whever there needed something techinical to be done it was usually given to TY as he was the one with the most expiernce using the lab and all on numerous days. Despite his inexperience he had grown accoustomed to Lyoko and all of its functions, with one of his hands he opened up X.A.N.A's matrix deep within his eye.

Upon opening X.A.N.A's matrix he imputted stolen code number X.T.0.5 with quickness and preceision, only to back up once it was over with and to watch the fireworks.

"I can feel it, the power it's coming to me im getting stronger!" X.A.N.A;s entire being was bathed in an erie red light as it became apparent that the codes were going to be sucessfull. Inferno found himself holding his hand up to his face in order to keep from going blind.

The lights sparkeled, circuts crackiling the smell of burning sulfur entering the midst of the atmosphere. X.A.N.A's laugh entensified even greater as the light increased brighter than the sun itself. All Inferno could do was laugh menically as the plan had started coming together, to him victory was a sure guarenteed.

(Jereamy's room)

"Where are you Alieta?" The rest of the team had retired to there rooms for the night, growing tired from battiling X.A.N.A as well as keep there guest safe until he was energized, Jereamy was the only one of the bunch to be up this late at night. Still in his normal clothing with a cup of coffee at this side, Jereamy worked efortlessly to figure out what happened to Alieta. Everyone knew she had become resourceful to where she didn't need them to protect her anymore but with X.A.N.A and a new accomplice anything can happen

"I know Alieta she wouldn't show up with contacting any of us let alone stay in Lyoko all night." Jereamy muttered to himself as he pulled the Lyoko scamatics up and began to trace Alieta's signature.

His expression higentend however, upon entering information regarding Alieta a small box appered on the corner of his screen. Curiosity got the better of Jereamy and he opened it to view what was going on. The braniac's eye brow raised as the symbol for X.A.N.A blackened his screen.

"What th-e?"

"Suprised to see me Jereamy?" Without his knowledge the sound on his laptop had switched from on to off. Jereamy's blood began to race as he was greeted with a techno voice adressing him from who knows where. "Don't look so pale my friend, believe me im surprised to see myself too."

"X-X-X.A.N.A?" He studdered

"Half right fool, Im X.A.N.A in mind but body I am a god!" He laughed

"What are you talking about X.A.N.A, what trickery are you up to this time?"

"No tricks Jereamy, just the invastion of this world and this time you Lyoko warriors won't stop me!" Jereamy's computer screen began to emit a errie black light as the eye on the screen also glowed, Jereamy jumped back from his computer, ice in his veins, his heart beating at a dangerous rate unsure of what was going to happen. Black Ooze began to surge through his computer screen driping onto his carpet in front of him. Not sure of what was going to happen Jereamy's brain reacted telling him to do one thing and one thing only. Scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Odd, Ulrich and Wheeler's room)

The sound of Jereamy's voice quickly penetrated the confines of the rest of the door rooms. Ulrich, Odd and Wheeler's eyes jolted open upon hearing him scream. The Trio quickly got out of the bedroom, outside the hall numerous students stood outside there doors conversating about Jereamy's scream.

(Jereamy's room)

"Jereamy!?" Wheeler called out to his friend upon entering his room, Jereamy however was not there anymore, the only clue was an open window and a smashed computer on the ground next to his bed. "What happened here?"

"He's gone, we just saw him not even a few minutes ago."

"This isn't good, Odd call Yumi tell her somethings happened to Jereamy hopefully X.A.N.A isn't repsonisble for this." Ulrich stated

"Lets go check the grounds maybe well have better luck there." Wheeler suggested

"Got it, I'll call Yumi on the way!"

Odd, Ulrich and Wheeler retreated from out of there dorm building and onto school grounds. Like investigators they canvased every section over every inch of the ground. It would have taken Yumi at least 10 minutes to get there but they at least wanted to have some clue or anything to help them find Jereamy.

After tiring looking over the campus with no results they setteld themselves on the track in front of the Gymnasium,

"Well that's it we've canvased this entire campus no sight of Jereamy anywhere."

"He couldn't have gotten far."

:What's that smell?" Odd's nose cringed as he began to smell the foul stench of rotten eggs and burning sulfur fill his nostrols.

"Isn't important we gotta think about where Jereamy was taken."

"Um guys." Odd looked behind where the trio was standing, he was greated by the smells origin thick black goop laying waste to the ground. . "What producess black slime?"

"Odd we don't have time for your jokes this is serious."

"Im not joking look!"

Wheeler and Ulrich turned there attention to where Odd was watching. There eyes began to hit corners of disbelief a trail of oozing slime from there direction lead outward deeper and further away from the school.

X.A.N.A a being of pure mechanics and the product of man had now changed into this new hideous form. He stood 7 feet tall, his torso solid steel with his isignia on the front, his legs and hands were constructed of the black ooze Odd had smelled moments ago. X.A.N.A's face however was the most meanacing. It was diamond shaped, he had the face of the clown from the movie It that went along with 4 bull horns he hand on the top of his head. As each one of them focused there attention on where the slime came from, there eyes met the darkness of technology, now reformed into a body for X.A.N.A

"It's about time you invited me to your planet fools." X.A.N.A laughed clapping his hands at the trio. "Im so pleased that you followed me here, for once I don't have to send those lousy monsters to destroy you."

"X-X-X.A.N.A?!" They gasped

"Cower before my new form Lyoko warriors, I have managed to create my ultimate organic form, with my slime technology from your friends mind I will soon have control of this entire planet!"

"X.A.N.A is here." Odd gulped gazing at the villians new form, they had taken on X.A.N.A many times before but its much easier to fight your enemy when you know hes just a computer with a lot of fancy hack codes. But to be right in front of them in physical form ment that it was fair game for him.

"This isn't happening."

"Oh but it is fool, you lay right into my trap if you had listened to Jereamy you would have known that your precious Alieta was in danger."

"What did you do to Alieta X.A.N.A!"

"The little fool had her purposes, she is no longer useful to me Inferno's plan has made me invicible and powerful enough to make you earthlings bow before my awesome power."

"Shut up already!" Ulrich snapped back. "Your nothing more than bolts with a brain, I don't care if you've acquired all the tech in the world will still find a way to kick your ass and save everyone."

"I agree, lets get him!"

The trio stood at attention even with X.A.N.A being more reinforced then ever before they could not let him strike fear into there hearts. X.A.N.A thrived off the misery of others there pain there suffering there weakness, even without there powers they would take this madman on and find there friend.

"You dare to challenge me, perhaps a demonstration is in order!" X.A.N.A's arms became giant fists much simmilar to Lee's Stone crusher attack. He balled his fists together and sent them launching faster than rockets at Wheeler. Wheeler's entire body came in contact with X.A.N.A's 'demonstration', Ulrich and Odd could only watch as there comrad was sent flying toward the Gymnasium.

(Gymnasium)

"Ahhhh!" Wheeler went flying through the gymnasium doors head first he felt his bones hit the door with powerful impact as he was sprawled onto the wooden floor.

"Wheeler you ok?" Odd and Ulrich ran after the Planeteer entering the Gymnasium and try to assit him.

"Im fine but what the hell's going on, why is X.A.N.A so powerful."

"Don't know man but we gotta find Jereamy and get to the factory it's the only way to stop him."

"Ohhh I wouldn't say that now!" X.A.N.A's voice trailed off into the sectors off the Gym, the trio got to there feet backing away toward the wall. There fears were brought into light, from out of the darkness X.A.N.A's slime form entered the gym turning back into his physical form. "Here's X.A.N.A!"

"Out of our way X.A.N.A were getting Jereamy and sending you back to the dumps."

"Im afraid that won't be possible now will it, Inferno come out here now!"

On X.A.N.A's command Inferno teleported inside the gymnasium, to the warriors surprise he had Yumi on one side of his hand. The Asian girl lay helpless in his hands trying to fight back but no effect, upon seeing the others Inferno tossed Yumi at the others.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted

"What happened?" Wheeler sprawled out toward the ground pulling her closer and away from X.A.N.A and Inferno.

"I was on my way when dragon breath caught me, he says he has Jereamy!"

"What!" All three of them shouted in usion

"Its true im afraid." Inferno said smiling. "I have your precious friend Jereamy, well im afraid when im done with him he won't be Jereamy anymore."

"Bring us to him!" Odd barked back baring his teeth

"As you wish!" Inferno snapped his fingers, Jereamy was soon brought into the Gym, he was levitated into the air by Inferno's dark magic. He cried out for pain as the dark energy surged through his body. "Say hello to your friends Jereamy."

"Guys!"

"Jereamy!"

"What a touching reunion, consider this payback for all the times you fools messed up my plans!" X.A.N.A hissed coming on the side of Inferno. "Inferno make him suffer, I'd like to see this dark servant that you were talking about."

"Dark servant, no not Jereamy! No!" Realizing what was to come for the leader of the team, Without his ring to help him set these creeps ablaze, Wheeler stood at attention with his fists as he charged he wasn't sure what hand to hand combat was going to do angainst them but he had to save Jereamy. With X.A.N.A's new and improved form he wasted no time fighting with Wheeler, with his slimly left arm he extended it into a giant fist.

Wheeler began punching with all his might as soon as he came to X.A.N.A's fist. His fists were powerful in any occasion but this became his undoing, from what he could see the attacks went through his foes arm the blows not even daring to hurt him. X.A.N.A then took his chance seeing that his attacks were defenseless, he wrapped his slime around Wheeler and flinged him backward like a bug. Wheeler's body came crashing into the metal wall and he collapsed in front of the others. Still half awake from the hit, he couldn't get up as quickly as he did before, he felt his immense pain in his back keeping him down.

"This isn't right let Jereamy go X.A.N.A!"

"Im afraid not, ive always wanted him dead as much as the rest of you lot, now I can finally get my chance to see him come to the darkside, Inferno you may go ahead."

"Any last words shrimp?" Inferno asked turning his attention to his captive.

Jereamy's eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of his friends unable to help him. From all that they've been through, the first day he met all fo them, life at Kadiac and fighting X.A.N.A to conserve the world peace so much joy in his life which soon was about to fade away. Jereamy choked back tears as he was unable to form words, he looked at his comrads remembering that one was missing. If he were going to die then at least she would know his last words. "Tell Aleita that I love-."

"Times up, Dark Fire! Dark Infusion!" Inferno cut off Jereamy as apart of last cruel effort to torture the Lyoko warriors and Wheeler as well. He fired his Dark Fire ring, the infusion power hit Jereamy like a single bullet from a shot gun. Jereamy cried out as his fate was decided, he was going to lose his soul and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. The Powers of darkness began to twist his body, his pure white soul emerged from his body turning solid black and emerging back into his body.

"I am Brain Beast!" Jereamy's voice was now changed to a disembody almost computer like voice. The dark energy which surrounded his body covered him completely until he was no longer visble. A few seconds later brain beasts true form came to light. Brains Beast body was like that of the Marvel Character the Thing. From top to bottom Brain beasts body was muscular as well as solid metal. His torso was covered in solid metal battle harness with black writing that had the equation for speed of light on it. His hands had massive gauntlet like devices on them as well as the matching black boots. His giant crome dome exposed a massive metallic brain while his face was to that of a skull.

"No Jereamy!"The team screamed in horror at Jereamy's transformation.

"What have you done to him!?" Yumi shouted

"Its his inner dark servant, I took all that pure light energy and corrupted it, Jereamy now works for us."

"I've always wanted the braniac on my side he proved himself useful time and time again."

"Anyway, X.A.N.A I believe we have other matters to attend to beside these fools, might I suggest we do away with them."

"I agree, Brain Beast eliminate them!"

"On your command sire! Brain Burst!" Brain Beast's giant cranium began to expand, it were bad enough that it couldn't already fit on his body but it grew. As his cranium grew the team backed away preparing for the worst on what was to happen. Once his cranium reached the size of a large ballon, Brain Beast's brain exploded releasing energy constructs in the shape of knives.

The knives went at the Lyoko warriors along with Wheeler. The Knives pierced there bodies with ease, each person felt the sharp sensation of a dagger hitting there bones and there being. If you have ever been stabbed by a sharp object it felt like that only the pain was more sharp than a needle and more intense than giving birth. The team were pushed up against the wall as they slumped to the floor unable to get up from the attack.

"Well that outta keep them out until I find the Gemina Point."

"I shall dispose of them fully once the plan is complete, but for now let us go we don't want to keep Aleita waiting."

"Brain Beast close them in!"

"As you command Master Inferno!" X.A.N.A slithered his slime out of the shed with Inferno not too far behind him. Brain Beast stand at the door cracking his kunckles for the next event, with one strength filled fist he punched a nearby wall. The foundations of the Gymnaisum began to collaps, the celing broke apart as if it were the sidewalk, it soon began falling into chunks, Brain Beast watched as the material began piling up underneath the quartet.

As Brain Beast left to rejoin his masters, the area where the team lay remianied quiet to say the least for a few seconds. When they were sure that the coast was clear they found themselves banning together, Wheeler, Ulrich and Odd gathered there strength knocking one of the rubbles away helping them to es

"IS everyone alright?" Wheeler asked as he climbed from out of the rubble of what collapsed on him, the others quickly followed him there clothes torn to shreds while there faces were black from the ash of the collapsed pieces.

"Yeah im ok."

"Likewise."

"Wheeler start talking, what did X.A.N.A and Inferno do to Jereamy?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You'd rather not say!" Ulrich yelled his face getting redder with anger as his eyes focused on Wheeler. "It's your fault he got turned into that monster and you'd tell me you'd rather not say how dare you!"

Ulrich punched Wheeler in the stomach knocking him down to the ground. He then jumped on Wheeler and began jek him up by the collar. Wheeler did not stand for the abuse, using one scrawny hand he grabbed Ulrich by his shirt and forced him away. The boys eyes locked both standing at attention just waiting to confront each other for the hostility.

"Both of you stop it!" Yumi screamed. "This is not the time for fighting we have to take care of things first. Ulrich this is not Wheelers fault he came here for our help, he couldn't help it for what X.A.N.A did to Jereamy, but instead of doing fighting we should be working together."

"Yumi's right, now stop the madness and start acting right we have to get out there and stop whetever is going on."

Both boys stopped in there tracks and began to meditate on what had just happened. They were to hostile to think clearly, X.A.N.A and Inferno had gotten into both of there heads and managed to turn them against one another. They nodded in agreement to do what they had to do, the silence still remained however as Ulrich and Wheeler still held animosity toward one another.

(Outside, Kadiac Grounds)

Upon stepping outside from the Gymnasium, the team was greeted by this so called master plan that Inferno and X.A.N.A were cooking up. Pieces of there world had began to resemble the Lyoko terrians, the park that they once chilled in began to dissaper being replaced by the digital trees and towers that belonged into the forest sector. Kadiac Academy's building was covered in snow as the ice sector spread throughout there area, students lay on the school grounds running about in confusion over what was going to happen.

From what they could see the city was being effected as well, the buildings were floating up in the air as a grey mist covered the grounds taking on a similar form much like the mountain sector. The night sky which was filled with the constellations had begun to evaporate replacing its atmosphere with that of sector 5, the sky itself was now dark blue colored while data flew over across the sky going god knows where.

Screams and gunfire filled everyones ears, looking off deeper into the area around them they were greeted with the sights of all X.A.N.A's monsters. Every type from Megatanks, to crabs to hornets were attacking innocent civilians while the police struggled to take them out.

"This isn't happening." Yumi said in denial looking at there home becoming X.A.N.A's domain in a split second. "All of france is turning into Lyoko."

"X.A.N.A's gone to far this time, he's really assulting our home."

"We haven't got a moment to waste then lets get going." Wheeler suggested, the team did not even bother to argue things were getting seriously ill out here. However as they tried to run toward the manhole cover, they could hear the sound of flapping. They got there answers as they were gretted with a platoon of X.A.N.A's hornets.

"Hornets!"

"There trying to slow us down guys run for it!" Wheeler commanded, the team began to run in the oppposite direction, the hornets began to fire on them trying to kill them. The hornets were fast flyers along with the lasers made it difficult to avoid.

With there lives on the line however the team ran like triathalon sprinters, the path to the factory was begin to changing drastically as X.A.N.A's virus began to create change all over the enviorment. After a good 10 minutes of running however the team managed to get to the factory and hopped in the elevator escaping the Hornets wrath.

(Factory)

(Computer Room)

The hurried to the factory, the strange occurences of Inferno and X.A.N.A's plan coming to light if they did not hurry to Aleita might not survive or worse there entire planet my not survive. Once inside the computer room, Yumi took Jereamy's usual point, she sat on the computer screen and began typing furiously.

"Yumi how are we gonna find Aleita anyway?" Wheeler questioned unsure of her motivies with the sensitive piece of machinery.

"Im going to do an emergency transfer, ill gather energy from a tower and it will be able to transfer her back to the scanner." Yumi's computer skills managed to retirieve the holomap which immdeitaly pin pointed Alieta's location with a circular dot. "I found her she's in sector five."

"Ok well what are you waiting for bring her back!"

"Im trying, but I can't seem to get a lock onto a deactivated tower."

"Yumi this isn't the time for games there's plenty of deactivated towers in Lyoko." Ulrich stated

"No im not joking I typed in the access codes but none of the sectors are coming up, its as almost if the world itself is dissapering."

"X.A.N.A and Inferno are pulling out all the stops, we gotta do something."

"Yumi lock onto Alieta's source see if u can manually deactivate her code instead."

"Good Idea, hopefully this works." The team waited anxiously as Yumi activated the effects of the supercomputer, there status was to fight X.A.N.A in the virtual world without Jereamy it was a tideous unenjoyable task to do. Luckil for Yumi she was a quick and fast learner, she initiated a manual trasnfer as she watched Alieta's lifepoint count go down to zero.

(Scanner Room)

The virtual scanner opened up, Alieta impatiently jumps out breathing heavily from the deactivation. Her face prespiring at like a hose and heer heartbeat pounding like a horse, she managed to carry herself to the elevator too take her back to her friends.

(Computer Room)

"Everyone." Alieta called out to her friends as she entered the domain.

"Alieta, thank godness your alright." The team quickly gathered themselves over to the guardian of lyoko, helping her glide they set her in the computer chair for her to rest.

With Aleita back with the team things seem to cool down even despite telling her the truth, granted in the back of there minds they were all still upset about losing Jereamy and there world falling into chaos but it was nice to take a moment of breather. The breather may have been to help them get refreshed but they realized that the weight of everything would soon hit them, Inferno and X.A.N.A had completely gotten the better of them, interpreted each of there weaknesses and brought them down to this very point. One thing was for sure though this was war.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we still got a huge problem on our hands." Odd chirped into the conversation, his usual upbeat tone stabbing in to break the silence and everyone from the own thoughts. "X.A.N.A and Inferno are still on the loose, and there messing with the planet."

"Aleita I know this is hard but why did Inferno take you to sector five."

"He took me there to have my memory drained." Aleita retreated from her corner wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt as she began to get her thoughts straight. It was difficult to comprehend everything that was going on but if they didn't get to it X.A.N.A would have everything he desired. " I was looking into the sectors turns out there is a netural tower deep inside of sector five that even X.A.N.A couldn't control I think that's the Gemina point your looking for Wheeler?"

"If X.A.N.A can't get to it then Inferno must be doing his bidding in order to get possession of that tower."

"I don't get it though, why did they want your memory drained?"

"Inferno wanted the access codes to all functions of the Lyoko sectors, inside my memory contains dangerous information that Jereamy and me found while exploring the government files. The codes themselves were dangerous prototypes of creating an artificial body for X.A.N.A one that could leave Lyoko, in this form he would not need a spectre or posses machines to do his bidding."

"So that's how he got free and into that slime form?"

"Exactly, however that wasn't the only dangerous code X.A.N.A took the fusion code as well."

"What does that do?"

"The fusion code allows X.A.N.A to tap his powers to every computer in the world, once he has been attached to the systems Lyoko itself would be deleted and merge with the human world."

"So Lyoko 's dissapering and becoming are world, X.A.N.A's already taken advantage of the place its over run by his monsters outside."

"Lets not forget what Inferno gets out of this, If X.A.N.A can teleport everything from Lyoko to earth what's stopping him from teleporting the Gemina Point here as well."

"Nothing I suppose, they would both get what they want, Inferno gets the Gemina point and X.A.N.A gets a dimension fit for his existence and easy to conquer."

"Well this is just fabulous." Odd spoke saracasm colored all over his voice. "I don't suppose there's a deactivation code to stop X.A.N.A is there?"

"I'm afraid not the only way to stop X.A.N.A is to destroy that form of his, good part is he's using his abilities along with the codes to merge the world if we were to destroy his form then the planet would go back to being normal again."

"Either way you look at it we have to stop him, X.A.N.A's already started sending his forces through it will be only a matter of time before he manages to break through and spread his monsters further." Yumi said

"Still have another big problem." Wheeler added. "No Lyoko means no powers, if there's no tower to deactivate then you guys can't transform I don't even have my ring to take on Inferno."

"Maybe, maybe not?" Ulrich stated turning his attention to Aleita. "If earth is becoming Lyoko then what's stopping us from transporting our powers to this world, I mean Lyoko is merging with earth could we get in the scanner like we normally but use our powers here since this is becoming Lyoko?"

"Woah what the hell you lost me." Odd said clutching his head in confusion

"I get what he's saying. IF X.A.N.A is turning earth Into Lyoko why can't we still get our powers and retain them here to fight X.A.N.A here on this planet."

"It's a long shot but I could overload the supercomputers mainframe for us to transform, just be noted though if it does work I'm not sure what could happen if we get devirtualized while out here."

"I don't care what happens to me I'm taking Inferno and X.A.N.A down, for Jereamy!"

"Right for Jereamy!" Ulrich extended his hand down infront of the team.

"For Eisten!" Odd was next

"For Jearmy!" Aleita and Yumi placed there hands down ontop of the boys, there raised there hands up in agreement. They were about to inbark on the toughest fight of there lives but they didn't care what happened to themsleves it was all about fighting for their fallen friend, Jereamy was there leader and the one who more than any of them believed that one day X.A.N.A would be destroyed, for that they would avenge him.

"Alright everyone lets get started then!" Aleita sat down in Yumi's place and began to type furisouly on the computer, she brought fourth the codes to use the scanners. Remembering each of the sequences she set the scanner on a timer for 1 minute. "To the scanners everyone."

"Right!" The team wasted no time in there efforts, they hastened to the elevator with Aleita right behind them.

(Scanner Room)

The elevator was quick enough to drop the five at the scanners room. Aleita and Yumi got in one scanner Ulrich went to his private scanner while Odd and Wheeler were stuck within the last scanner , both of them pressed tightly inside the small space.

"You sure this is safe Aleita?" Ulrich asked

"Postivite, me and Jereamy fixed the problems with the system, the scanner can virtualize two people in the same scanner, this way it cuts back on us having to wait for a scanner."

"You could have just built a new scanner, I can barley move in here with his guy on me!" Odd whined

"Pssh like its any picknick for me, your hair takes up most of the space!" Wheeler replied trying to move his head from out of Odd's hair, his spikes were jammed up right near Wheeler's eyeballs, any closer and the spikes would have blinded him.

The doors to the Scanners closed trapping the Lyoko warriors inside as there bodies began to spin, the energy of the program system taking effect. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aleita and Wheeler's DNA scanned into the system. Bright flashes of lights came into each one of visions, their bodies lifted up higher as they began to dissolve into there Lyoko uniforms.

After a few minutes inside receiving there powers the scanners opened wide, intead of being in Lyoko however each one of them had received there powers in the human world. In two dimensonal forms they were now transformed and ready vto take on the challenges that awaited them.

"This is so awesome!" Odd grinned as he admired his virtual forom in 2d.

"No time to admire we have to get out there before X.A.N.A and Inferno can do more damage then they've already done."

"Agreed everyone move out!" The team wasted no time leaving the scanner room and heading back into the real world to confront there enimies before there world was left in shambles.

(Kadiac, Park)

While the team transformed in order to prepare themselves against what was about to happen, hell was breaking loose in the outside world. The moonlit pattern of the sky had evaporated into a full virus like state, the buildings decimated until they were just code, students from all over Kadiac ran for there lives in fear as Inferno, X.A.N.A and Brain beast terrorized the grounds. The trio were actually chasing familiar targets, they were chasing Sissi, Principal Delmas, Jim, Herb and Nicholas.

"Bow down before the might of X.A.N.A!" Brain Beast shouted, he grabbed a nearby tree with one muscular hand, ripping the organic substance from its roots he tossed it as it were a stick for a dog. The tree fell in the nearby pathway of people trying to escape there wrath.

"Were trapped, daddy what do we do!" Sissi cried as she cowered behind her father in fear. "I'm too young to die!"

"Sissi, kiss me our love will keep us safe." Herb said puckering his lips to get a kiss from Sissi, if he were going to die at least he could get what he's always wanted.

"Back off dummy, I'm dying not brain dead!"

"Alright, evil space invaders I don't know who you are but back away or you'll feel the wrath of us earth dweelers!" Jim stood up to the challenge raising his fists to Inferno, he found himself lunging at the Dark warrior in attempting to assult him.

"Oh please!" Inferno raised his Flare Blade in Jim's direction, Jim's macho persona faded as he began cringing backward at the sight of the blade unable to bring himself to own up to his threats.

"Fire!" Before Inferno could get the chance to strike, fire balls errupted from behind the trio, Inferno sensed the flames and darted toward the side making them miss.

"All of you get out of here!"

"You haven't got to tell us twice." Sissi said running in the opposite direction while the rest followed.

"Who dares to interrupt the annexation of my planet!" X.A.N.A shouted

"We do!" Inferno, X.A.N.A and Brain Beast looked onward deeper and further away from where they stood now, the Lyoko warriors were now on the scene armored and ready to have it out for there planet. "Surrender all of you!"

"We should have eliminated you all when we had the chance, no matter anyway you're all too late to stop my conquest its only a matter of time before earth surrenders to my power."

"Half of Lyoko is already merging with this world it is only a matter of time before It comes here, until then all I need is to kill you Wheeler!" Inferno added

"I'm ready to rip um apart let me have um!" Brain Beast shouted as he cracked his knuckles and raised them as if he were getting ready to fight a championship boxer.

"Jereamy?" Alieta asked taking a look at his true form. "What have they done to you?"

"Just call it a change for the better, but don't be sad once we've defeated all of you I'm sure I can turn you all into Dark servants to join him."

"Save your breath I've had enough of you and your tricks for one day!"

"It ends now!" The Lyoko warriors readied themselves, Ulrich and Wheeler drew for the katanna's, Odd aimed his glove ready to fire arrows at a moments notice, Umi unseathed her fans and Alieta generated pink orbs on the palm of her hand.

"The Hero's ass kicking pose now were talking." Inferno smirked as he drew for his own blade and fixed a gaze at Brain Beast. "Brain Beast Attack!"

Brain Beast did not bothered to answer Inferno's command. He prepared himself he began to inhale and exhale within his brain, the oxygen seeping in and expelling at a fast rate. Once he gathered enough momentum he started out charging at the heros, they each held out there weapons in hopes of blocking the dark servant.

When Brain Beast came within inches of the team, he extended both his fists as if he were a wild ape. He slammed into the Lyoko warriors, sending Wheeler and Odd to the left, Ulrich and Yumi to the right while Alieta was propaled backwards along with him.

"Alieta!" Odd called out to his friend who was left alone to take on the dark servant.

"Worry about yourself!" Inferno shouted, as the duo got to there feet he flew at them with immense easy. Like a cat landing on his feet he pounced and began his assult. His blade came down first slaming against Odd's chest several times, sparks flew as Odd was forced backwards up into a nerby building structure.

"Fire!" Wheeler called out to his ring, fire orbs conjured inside of his hand as he focused them in a beam. The beam he directed at Inferno with full blast.

"Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno conteracted summoning his fire wish attack. He clasped his hands together with his index fingers touching, a giant fireball erupted from the finger tip and at Wheeler. Both fire attacks came at each other, both with burning hatred for the other to prevail. Inferno's attack however being larger managed to burn through his counterparts attack.

"Ahhhh!" Wheeler held up his shield to protect himself as the fire ball came in his direction. The flames from the fire wish attack smothered his entire body, if he were back home he could stand the attack more as he has done so many times before. Being in the digital world was different however, he had a set number of life points one wrong move and he would be done for. He could already feel the intense heat beginning to rip at his digital being wiping away at his existence.

"Wheeler!" Odd regained his strength from being knocked down and jumped in the way of the fire. The Lyoko warrior began to absorb the rest of the attack causing it to subside.

"Why won't you just die already!"

"Tch I've suffered worse than you loser! Laser Arrow!" Odd aimed his glove firing a multitude of his arrows.

"Dark Fire! Flame Shield!" Inferno called upon his powers once again covering his entire body in flames, the arrows melted on impact allowing Inferno to become unscaved.

"Fire!" Catching Inferno off guard, Wheeler covered his body in his element for a flame charge. Inferno was quicker however using his agility to block his counterparts attack.

"Two on one doesn't make much of a difference I'll anhilate you both!"

"Lets get him Odd!"

"Charge!"

Odd cried as he and Wheeler drew for there weapons again and charged at Inferno going in for the second round to take him out.

(With Yumi and Ulrich)

"Die!" X.A.N.A cried as he attacked the other two Lyoko warriors. He had shifted his entire sludge arm to a giant construction weight, using his entire power he slammed the weight down like a hammer trying to crush Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich took point using his super sprint, zig sagging in different directions to avoid X.A.N.A and his blows.

"You want me X.A.N.A come and get me!"

"I'll fix you!" X.A.N.A focused to gather reinforcments in order to slow down the Ulrich while he focused his attacks on Yumi. Into the world began materializing, four krabs, two megatanks, three creepers, along with a dozen hornets. When materialized they began to shoot there lasers at Ulrich, who kept running.

The samurai may have been fast but he couldn't handle all the beasts at once, he could feel himself getting slower as the heat from the lasers came closer and closer to hitting him every foot he stepped on. Having enough of his running, the hornets began to chase Ulrich while firing from there stingers.

Ulrich paced himself, he was running out of places to go as well as lasers to avoid, he had to get back and help Yumi she was fending her own against X.A.N.A, he fired black slimes in the form of lasers at the geisha determined to nail her.

"Stay still!" He yelled firing more blasts at Yumi.

"In your dreams bolt brain!" She called out firing her fans at X.A.N.A, however in his new form he prepared himself. Yumi's fans surged through X.A.N.A's body as if he had no being however they were effective in slicing the hornets that were chasing Wheeler before they were returning to her.

"My turn, hang on Yumi!" With the hornents off his trail Ulrich retreated his attention back to Yumi, he grabbed her by her arm sliding her away from X.A.N.A. Just as they did that however the villian conteracted with his hammer arm once again. He begin to chase Ulrich and Yumi in circles trying to stop them to death.

"Hey X.A.N.A over here!" Ulrich called out as he encicled the krabs the megatanks and the creepers which could not target him and his super speed. "Try and hit me now!"

"Die!" X.A.N.A fired acidic slime from his horns toward his eneimes, the duo used precision however jumping out of the way as the attakc came to close. X.A.N.A's army he had summoned became introduced to the slime and began to melt until they were devirtualized.

(With Aleita)

While the others dealt with Inferno and X.A.N.A, Alieta had her hands full with Brain Beast. The dark servant had been copying the same move as X.A.N.A, trying to use his immnse weight from his hands to knock down or crush Alieta. She hadn't landed an attack against the monster afraid and still unsure about Jereamy's fate.

"Brain Burst!" Brain Beast's cranium grew again this time releasing energy construct missles.

"Ahhh!" Alieta shriked as she jumped out of the way of the attack, the heat of the missles brushing past her skin. He was really trying to kil her.

"Why won't you die already stupid wench!" Brain Beast asked

"Jereamy it's me Alieta, were your friends why are trying to hurt us."

"Friends, I have no friends I only have darkness!"

"No, please listen to me."

"Brain Burst!" The Burst attacked was achived this time, Alieta was hit by the blast knocking her backwards onto the ground. Brain Beast siezed his chance using his massive arms to grab Alieta by the neck. The guardian of Lyoko struggled against his massive size, her arms on his fist but unable to fight back.

Alieta could feel her mind going in and out of control. Her vision became blurred as she gasped for air, her last thoughout of her friends clouded by darkness now as she started blacking out.

(DreamScape)

Looking into the Dark servants eyes, Alieta believed she would not see anything more then an empty soul. Brain Beast's grip was too much for her, mentally she was conscience among the battle going on and her fate but physically a smaller avatar form apperead withinside the mind of the dark servant. Alieta found herself floating in a grey mist of fog.

To her she felt light as a feather and contimplated diganoising of where she might be but thought better of it. ":What is this place?"

"This is my soul Alieta, well what's left of it anyway." Alieta heard a familiar voice adress her, as she gazed out in the mist to where voice was coming from, a ghostly form of Jereamy floated across from her.

"Jereamy!" Alieta screamed out and began running toward him, as she came close Jeremy stepped aside making her miss him completly. " What's wrong, why did you move out of the way?"

"Alieta, you can't touch me my soul it's full of darkness, if you touch me even in the slightest bit, you'll become just like me a empty being."

"I don't care Jereamy we need you!" Alieta cried her voice begining to crack as her eyes started to water. " We cannot defeat X.A.N.A without you, were losing."

"Alieta." Jereamy frowned at her pleas but continued. "I need you to listen to me. There's always a way, so what X.A.N.A has a few new tricks it doesn't matter we've defeated him before and we can do it again. I remembering when i was losing my soul the only thing i kept thinking was that you guys would still be there protecting everyone when they need you. You have to stay strong Alieta, if not for the world then do it for me."

"Jereamy." She sighed heavily looking at the ground unable to even look him in the eye. " What will happen to you?"

"If you defeat me, my soul will be trapped in the gates of darkness until someone can get me out, I need you to destroy me before i aid X.A.N.A even more, please Alieta."

"How though? X.A.N.A's reached a powerful form were not sure how to beat him."

"X.A.N.A's all smoke a mirrors, behind each of his upgrades is fault, think Alieta what we've been working on it's the perfect chance to take down X.A.N.A and show him who's boss."

"Why Jereamy biplos even in oblivion your still excited about technology." She said laughing.

"Alieta their's not much time, you need to wake up and help the others finish this."

"Don't worry I will, and i'll fight to my very end I swear ill get you back."

"Alieta."

"Yes."

"I Love you."

"I love yo-."

(End of Dream Scape)

"Die already wench!" Brain beast shouted, as Alieta woke from her unconsusiness her mind snapped back into place. The breath slowly being taken out of her lungs remembering what was going on. "Die and Surrender yourslef to X.A.N.A already."

"Never!" Alieta's eyes glowed pink as her hands generated her energy orb, she gathered enough strength within her body to fire them at Brain Beast directly in a downward position hitting his feet. On contact the energy balls crackled turning into pure electricity.

The Dark Servant released his grip from off Alieta causing her to hit the ground hard, Brain Beast may have been strong but Alieta's energy orb was enough to cause him to let go. He pranced holding one of his feet still trying to get over the inital shock of the electricity.

"Everyone!" Alieta shouted at toward dthe battle field getting the attention of her comards. "Lets finish this."

"You alright Alieta?" Yumi asked

"Im fine, but we need to end this before X.A.N.A gets any stronger, Jereamy, he told me he wanted to be destroyed in order to set his soul free ."

"Jereamy?" The others asked wide eyed

"Long story but all you need to know is there is a weapon that me and Jereamy built it's called the Vulcan Bazooka its the only thing X.A.N.A didn't steal from my memory if we have any chance were gonna need to us it on them."

"That part should be easy but if this plan of your's is gonna work i suggest that we get rid of Inferno first, as long as he's here X.A.N.A has more firepower."

"Done talking yet chumps, im ready to toast you fools first chance I get!" Inferno shouted at the team as he stepped in front of X.A.N.A and Brain Beast. "X.A.N.A, let me handle them they won't be able to take me."

"This was your plan ill let you finish what you started." X.A.N.A stated as he and Brain Beast backed away.

"I got an idea, lets try the Victory formation." Odd suggested a sinister grin on his face.

"Odd this isn't the time for games, this is serious!"

"He might have something Alieta, he made it up but maybe if we can confuse him enough we can get the upper hand, what ya think?"

"I'll try anything at this point, if you guys are ok with it then im ok with it."

"All in agreement!"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

"Lets roll!"

"Shut up! Dark Fire! Fire Wish!" Inferno clasped his hands together closing his eyes slightly, as he reopened his hands several basketball sized fireballs shot from his hands.

"It's now or never go!" Wheeler took lead of the team, they flew backward as the fireballs came on a crash landing with the ground burning the area around them.

Once Inferno's attack had subsided the team stood ready to face him head on. Alieta grew her wings as she flew up in the air grabbing Odd and tossing him up high. The prankster did several flips in the air as he focused his entire body toward Inferno.

"Rapid Dog Scratch Attack!" Odd yelled in delight as he came crashing down, he made a landing on Inferno as if he were a chimpanze. Odd unseathed his claws and went on the attack, he began clawing at Inferno's face repeatdly like the animal he was. Inferno's face was torn to shreds, trickles of blood forming as the scars in his face spread.

"Get off of me!" Inferno yelled using one hand he threw off from his body.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd retracted firing several of his laser arrows at Inferno. Catching the warrior of guard he landed critical hits to his arms and his legs. "Guys now!"

"What th-e." Inferno looked onward at the next oncoming threat. Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi had her fans out and ready as did Ulrich.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich activated his super sprint making himself go faster than a road runner.

"Telekenisis!" Yumi focused her mind as she made her body spin in a counter clockwise direction. With her fans out she became a living tornado ready to shred through her opponents. Ulrich's turn emerged as he ran directly into Yumi's artifical form. With Yumi and Ulrich's abilities the duo created a spinning tornado faster than lightning.

Inferno held his blade out for defense but was quickly dispursed from the oncoming assult from Yumi's fans and Ulrich's swords. Inferno was helpless as the duo slashed him more than three hundred times per second at there rate of speed.

"Final attack guys go!" Ulrich called out as he and Yumi suddenly stopped there tornado and sprawled away leaving Inferno in the clear for the final attack.

Alieta was once again flown up into the air holding Wheeler while he was holding Odd. Alieta focused her mental energy as Wheeler summoned his fire power around them. Using Odd's dog form, Wheeler and Alieta constructed an animal avatar of pure energy.

"Oh mother fuc-." Inferno could barley get the words out as the animal form came crashing into him. Inferno screamed out as he became burned clawed and vaporized by all of there powers. The trio jumped from out of the animal avatar and joined Yumi and Ulrich. Together the team sat and watched as Inferno became engulfed from there attacks. He cursed them all as an explosion errupted where he was at, all that was left was fire widly dancing in the spot.

"Nooo Inferno!" X.A.N.A's digital eye widened his pupil driping with nervousnes as the fire blazed in the one place, Inferno was his one trump card against the Lyoko warriors and Wheere but now he had gone up in flames. Had Inferno truly been defeated? "You bastards what have you done?"

"One loser down, two more to go."

"Everyone lets do it!"

"Right!"

Alieta held out Jereamy's I-pad the screen brought forth the lyoko symbol asking for a password. She typed in the password as quicky as she possibly could and prepared to exectue the plan. The rest of her comrads stood back waiting for her plan to go into action.

After bypassing the functions on the I-pad, it happened a glowing white light sprang from out of the clear sky emerging in front of the team. It's light faded brining forth a new weapon for there protection. The Vulcan Bazooka was a foot long in length, circular form with its size being bigger than a light post. It was created of full steel titanium, black in color with blue strips going across its front. The front end had the head of a dragon while the back end had a 11 inch i pad computer mounted on top.

The Vulcan Bazooka immediatly fell into the hands of the team. As soon as they went to grasp it however gravity kicked in. The team dropped there hands as the weapon came down heavier than 4 cinderblocks.

"Why is it so heavy!?" Odd complained breathing heavily from its enormous girth. "Enisten couldn't have made anything lighter."

"Just shut it Odd, lets get them already!"

Alieta stood at the very back of the Vulcan Bazooka near the computer while Ulrich and Wheeler stood on the left side while Yumi and Odd stood at the right each holding there own to balence the weapon for firing. "Say hello to the Vulcan Bazooka X.A.N.A!"

"You fools honestly think you can defeat me with that overgrown toy, Brain Beast let us destroy them!"

"You got it boss let me at um!" X.A.N.A and Brain Beast prepared themselves as they charged at the team. Brain Beast bared his fists while X.A.N.A manipulated giant axes using his slime powers.

"Vulcan Bazooka Online!" Alieta said preparing the cannon for fire. "Everyone on three!"

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Die you insolcent pests!"

"Vulcan Bazooka! Aim Set! Fire!" The Vulcan Bazooka locked on its targets. The team prepared themselves as the gears and mechanical sounds were made from the device. The firing mechanism of the Vulcan Bazooka bared a blue light, the light soon emerged as a stream of a large laser emerged from its tip.

The Vulcan Bazooka's energy stream concentrated on it's two targets, X.A.N.A and Brain Beast tried to retreat on seeing its massive energy but it became too late. There boddies became engulfed within the massive energy blast. X.A.N.A and Brain Beast both cursed the names of the Lyoko warriors as they were ripped apart by the blast.

"This can't be Im invincible!" Was X.A.N.A's last words as his slime body disintergated into thin air, his new form dissapering into nothingness.

When the energy stopped emmiting from the Vulcan Bazooka the team looked on into the distance, X.A.N.A was now gone but Brain Beast remainined. His armor cracked and his body burned away from the attack, the dark servant stared at the team for a few minutes. A single tear shed from the creatures eye as it fell over to the ground dissolving into a pile of dust.

With X.A.N.A's control over the real world now gone, the team watched as the surrondings began to return to there normal states. They could feel a change was about to occur and stood at attention waiting for what was about to happen.

(Lyoko Sector 5)

The Lyoko Warriors found the area suddenly becoming familiar as the glitch in the real world began to fade away along with them. They felt their own beings beginning to dissolve as there triumph over X.A.N.A was about to pay off, a flash of blue light covered each of their eyes bright enough to blind them. The transition from earth back to Lyoko was happening, the team's vision came clearly as the light dyed down. They had now been transported back to Lyoko, sector 5 to be exact. There entire standing area was a large platform that was only enough to house them and the Gemina Point, over the edge was the digital sea and up into the sky was code running long downward like a waterfall.

"That'll teach X.A.N.A not to mess with our world anymore!" Odd cried as he jumped to his feet, he had never been so glad to be back in Lyoko.

"and to think I actually missed this place." Ulrich added as he helped the girls to there feet.

"Thank goodness for Vulcan Bazooka, at least now we that we won't have to deal with them."

"Not quiet!" A loud roar of laughter bursted into Sector 5 filling every corner of the room. The Lyoko warriors stood at attention hearing Inferno's voice somewhere in the midst, from out of the code in the sky a gaping whole opened up large enough to fit the moon.

The Team expected to see Wheeler emerge from the gaping whole, but as the image came closer to there eyes it was Inferno but something else. A robotic creation emerged from the depths of the sector, it's height was the size of a gundam, it was full plated with titanium digital armor. The wings of a dragon on its back, its arms were two gigantic missles with fingers. The center of the robot had the isignia of X.A.N.A proudly embled while the head of the robot beared a resemblence to Cyclops from X-men. It's visor glowed red as its sight became locked onto the Lyoko warriors.

(Cockpit)

AS the same in sector 5 code ran down the spaces of the cockpit of the delta enforcer, Inferno stood on a platform in the center of the space, his hand and feet bound with wires and other metal pieces while his eyes were shielded with a visor in the same manner of the robots face.

"Sorry to break up the party but we've got business Wheeler!" Inferno said

(Platform Below)

"What is that?" Wheeler asked as he gazed up at the machinery before him.

"That's the Delta Enforcer, Jereamy and I were almost finished with it." Alieta cried

"Inferno's reprogramed it from the inside!" Yumi exclaimed

(Cockpit)

"That's right, and now if you'll excuse me I have some punishment that needs to be dealt!" Inferno raised his right hand while balling it into a fist, in the subspace he acted out slamming his hand down on the ground. The Lyoko warriors watched at the Delta Enforcer copied the commands of its pilot, it raised one robotic muscular fist and began to bring it down with force.

(Platform Below)

"Look out!" Alieta summoned a shield made of her construct energy, the Delta Enfrocers fist came down with power. The force and the weight of his tech slammed right onto Alieta's shield, its power outmatched her abilities, the shield cracked into a million pieces. The others sprawled out the way from the attack but Alieta was crushed by the impact

(Scanner Room)

Alieta was immediately devirtualized from Lyoko, the scanner opened back up within the real world while Alieta lay inside curled into a ball.

(With the team)

"He's way too big how we gonna take him out?" Wheeler asked.

"I know, lets try the Vulcan Bazooka again!"

"Good thinking Odd!" Ulrich activated his sprinting powers, he found himself dashing to the Vulcan Bazooka which lay abondened on the ground next to the Gemina Point. Upon recovering it he raised the weapon directly at the robot, the others soon behind him for support.

"Vulcan Bazooka! Aim! Set! Fire!" The Vulcan Bazooka was armed and set. The mechanics roared with loud beeps and boops as it prepared to blast Inferno to bits. The Vulcan Bazooka fired a stream of its laser toward the Delta Enforcer.

(Cockpit)

"Not this time, lets see how you like my laser!" Inferno pressed a button on his controls and began to charge up his own weapon.

(With the team)

The Delta Enforcer raised its hands fingers pointed directly at the Lyoko warriors. Its fingers opened up parting at the tips revealing laser cannons. It immideatly began to fire energy lasers at the team. Inferno's lasers immediatly went through the laser of the Vulcan Bazooka reducing it to bits, the lasers next target became the team.

"Look out!" Yumi screamed, her Ulrich and Wheeler sprawled away from the incoming attack. Odd was the only one left still holding the Vulcan Bazooka. The Lyoko warrior couldn't get out of the way fast enough as the laser came impacting on him full force. The lasers showered all around Odd deleting his body at a fast rate until he was completly devirtualized.

(Scanner Room)

Odd who was defeated, stepped out from the scanner breathing heavily from the fight.

(With the Team)

Upon Devirtulizing Odd, Inferno wasted no time trying to get rid of the others. He commanded the Delta Enforcer to his very will. The giant robot raised one mechanical hand, as it came down it used force striking the platform. The Piece that was struck immediatly seperated falling into the digital sea below, leaving the others with little to stay on.

"Ok I have enough of this, Telekenisis!" Yumi placed her hands on her head as she began to focus on the Delta Enforcer. Pieces of the platform that were broken began to rise from the digital sea, she broke the platform using her powers into millions of tiny stones. Being the creative type, she resembeled the broken pieces constructing a giant dagger.

Venis in Yumi's forehead began to spring out as she focused the dagger, it went flying at the Delta Enforcer, striking the robotic menace in its chest.

(Cockpit)

"Security alert, Delta Enforcer hatch breach!" The computer systems chimed as Inferno was greeted by a large screen displaying the status of the Delta Enforcer.

"Damnit!" Inferno cursed as he began typing furiously on the screen before him trying to fix the problems at hand.

(With the Team)

"Good going Yumi!" Wheeler said as the Delta Enforcer scrambled all over trying to remove the dagger from its body.

"Almost good." Ulrich responded, Wheeler looked in his direction. Yumi lay passed out on the ground as she began to devirtualize until she was out of Lyoko.

(Scanner Room)

From all the exaustion Yumi became devirualized, she came back in the scanner banging furiously on the ground from being defeated.

(With the team)

"Yumi got devirtualized how did that happen?" Wheeler asked staring wide eyed.

"Her Telekenisis requires alot of concentration, when she lifted up that heavy platform she mentally weakned herself, alot of pressure like that used up all her life points."

"Guess its just you and me then."

"Not for long, unless we come up with a plan Inferno's got us cornered."

"Guys this is Alieta do you read me?" Aleita's voice came through the intercom system reaching there ears. Ulrich and Wheeler cracked sighs of relief happy to hear that there friends were safe.

"We read you Aleita."

"Good, I've been looking over the sicmatics of the Delta Enforcer the only way to shut it down is from the inside you're gonna have to find someoneway to get in before Inferno can recover and attack again."

"How he's up there even if we get close he'll activate the defenses and take us both out."

"Maybe, maybe not?" Wheeler stated

"You got a plan?" Ulrich asked turning his attention to his friend hoping for some kinds of idea to help them out in this seembily hopless situation.

"Yeah it's along shot but I hope it works."

"Wait are we waiting for then, tell me what it is?"

"Sorry Ulrich I mean just me not you."

"No way, were a team there's no way im gonna let you do this without me."

"I wasn't asking!" Ulrich soon felt a sharp pain in his gut, he stared down to find that Wheeler had stabbed him in the stomach with his sword. Ulrich felt the heat warm his body while he could feel the rest of his lifepoints slipping away to nothing. "Why?"

"Im sorry, thanks to me you already lost Jereamy there's no way I can lose you too I would never be able to forgive myself if something happen to you or the others."

"So you stab me in the gut!"

"Well your stubborn, if I would have asked you nicely would you have done it?"

"No but this Isn't how you should have taken it, were a team."

"I know." Wheeler replied as he removed the sword from Ulrich's gut. "I can't endanger you guys more than I've already done, this world needs someone to protect it from X.A.N.A and you guys are the only ones who can do it. I can't let you guys get hurt."

"Be a big shot then, I'll forgive you this time, just don't screw this up or you and me will really have it out." With that Ulrich slowly faded back to his own world, leaving Wheeler by himself standing on the pillar alone against the enemy.

Wheeler's thoughts became clouded with his object, his mindset was clear as he locked ontothe Delta Enforcer, it's true partly he wanted to be the one to save this world, but on the other hand he owed it to the Lyoko warriors. He brought his enemy into there world and he was going to fix it one way or another.

The Delta Enforcer scarmbeled for a few minutes still trying to shake the giant puncture within its armor. After thrashing about for more time, the dagger fell from its chest plunging into the digital .

(Cockpit)

"Little Wheeler all alone, time for me to end your existence permantly!"

(With Wheeler)

The Delta Enforcer now free of its wound, posed baring its gigantic machine arms. The sound of Inferno's laughter filled Wheeler's mind as he looked onto the oncoming threat before him. The Delta Enforcer wasted no time in trying to end this battle, the robotic menance raised one muscular arm at Wheeler. In the same position and force he would try to crush Wheeler like he did to Alieta, the Planeteer of fire stood still, breathing in and out ready to prepare himself.

The Delta Enforcer's fist came down with force its sight in Wheeler's path ready to crush him. As hizs fist came close to the platform, it happened. Whee;er's senses kicked in and he was ready for the danger that was about to come.

Concentrating all of his body weight Wheeler sprund his body forward up into the air, the attack missed completly punching the open space. The Planeteer of fire concentrated his entire being in as he made a crash landing on the arm.

Soon as he landed Wheeler began to sprint upward toward the Delta Enforcers face, the main source of it's power. As he ran up the path his body became engulfed in flames making him look like he had been set on purpose. Finally jumping toward the cockpit the flames disperesed at there target.

(Cockpit)

The glass of the cockpit shattered opened from Wheeler's flames revealing Inferno on the inside, he couldn't fathom what was happening as Wheeler came flying through the door and at him. Wheeler was graceful but powerful he aimed himself landing right behind Inferno, he immediatly placed his blade at his throat with one hand and held him close with the other hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" Inferno shouted, he began to thrash about trying to get out of Wheeler's instensly tight grip.

"Im taking you and this piece of garbage out!"

"You can't do this too me!"

"I have the right too, espeically after what you did to Jereamy!" Wheeler whispered into Inferno's ear, his usual upbeat tone was colored in darkness and distaste, he had never known himself to lose his cool but for Jereamy's sake he was angry.

"Let me go you flaming fool!"

"Go to hell Inferno! Fire!" Wheeler called out for his element his ring crackiling and sparkiling, fire surronded Wheeler and Inferno's body trapping them in a flaming cylinder. Inferno's struggle to get free became greater as the heat intensified, he could feel his face becoming drenched with hot sweat as the tempature was hitting an all time high. The control panels around them started to melt falling below the platform.

"You moron, you'll blow us both to bits!"

"That was the plan! Fire!" Wheeler activated his powers once more, the flames expanded beyond the confines of the cockpit.

The Delta Enforcer having been damaged enough already glowed a erie scarlet color right as it exploded into a million bits. All the mechanics, every gear every cog, every program instilled into that machine was now nothing more than lost data. The broken remains falling into the digital sea below only to be lost forever.

With the Delta Enforcer destroyed, Inferno was sent flying out of the cockpit. He was like a shooting star slinging through the Lyoko code, he soon came crashing down on the platform below. His body dented the platform itself, leaving Inferno down for the count.

"Son of a bitch!" Inferno cursed. He had been defeated once again, his machine his entire plan blow up again by the likes of the Planeteers. Now he lay on the ground, his body paralyzed with pain. He felt numbness in both his arms and his legs making himself unable to get out of the prediciment he was in. "Not again."

(Computer Room)

"Alright Wheeler!" The team began to chant and cheer, they greeted there victory with high fives and hugs. For the first time since they met Wheeler this had been a great occasion, they had not only defeated X.A.N.A but took out Inferno.

(With Wheeler and Inferno)

The others may have been celebrating but this was far from over. Wheeler's face was painted with emotionless eyes and a frown as he greeted Inferno once he was back on the platform. Inferno lay before him helpless, unable to cauase anymore trouble than he already has done. Wheeler spoke no words before his counterpart, he couldn't any clearly express emotion, the only thing he could do was draw his flame sword from his ring. He wasted no time placing it on Inferno's chest. His heart area being the key point where the sword was placed.

"Is this the part where im supposed to be scared?" Inferno asked smirking. "We both know you haven't got the heart to finish me, if you had you would have do it a long time ago."

"I should finish you right here and now. It would be to avenge Jereamy but it would also save me with dealing with you in the future." Wheeler stated

"Do it then, I'll die if it will make you happy."

"Dude think about something for me in that psychotic head of yours. I could just kill you right here but then again I could think of a more painful way to finish you off. You see, instead of gutting you like a fish im gonna savor every moment that me and my friends defeat you and the Dark Planeteers, I came here for the Gemina point not to finish off your sorry ass. But make no mistake, when me and my friends get our hands on that Gemina Staff, we will destroy Madam Maya and banish you psychos to the deepest pits of darkness where you won't harm anyone ever again. After that, then you have my permission to die!"

Inferno stood stunned unable to make words at Wheeler's threat, his eyes met his counterpart the flames of both passion and hatred greeting each other. If there was one thing they both wanted , it was to destroy the other it may not have been now but one day there would be a final battle and only one will survive.

"Now, where was I?" Wheeler suddenly broke the silence, he seathed his sword back into his ring. He then reached into his pocket bringing the rainbow key up into the light. Pointing it toward the Gemina very tip of the key glowed with the holy power of good, while the Gemina Point became shrouded in light. The Rainbow Key flew from out of Wheeler's hands going to the very top of the Gemina Point, balls of energy emerged next circiling the key and covered all around the gemina point. Wheeler could see a visble wall of crystal surronding the tower protecting it from the darkness, lastly the planet symbol appeared at the very tip of the tower. It had become offical the tower now was in the hands of good.

"I'll be back Wheeler, count on it!" Inferno hissed as he gathered up the bit of his remaning strength teleporting toward the portal and leaving Lyoko for good.

(Sector 5, Later that day)

With Inferno out of the picture, the rest of the team managed to virtualize themsleves back to the platform, they all stood looking up into the portal which would eventually end this adventure and there partnership.

"So that portal will really take you back to your own dimension?" Odd asked, still trying to comprehend in the back of his mind the concept of dimensonal travel.

"Yeah, once I jump in then I'll be taken back home."

"Do you really have to go?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, now that Inferno is gone I should be getting back, if im right then his friends and my friends are probably duking it out in the other dimensions."

"At least X.A.N.A won't bother us for awhile, it will give us some time to grieve." Alieta stated as she looked toward the ground, she wiped her eyes with her armor unable to forget about there friend.

"I promise you guys, even if it takes me to my dying day I will get back Jeremy's soul, and when I do then you guys can go back to being a family again."

"Even though were gonna miss him , he would want us to keep fighting X.A.N.A, maybe when you bring him back we will have defeated X.A.N.A by then." Ulrich said

"and if you ever need us Wheeler, were right here at your side." Odd added

"Thanks, good to know I've got friends in different places." Wheeler smiled as he prepared to walk toward the portal. "Until then stay cool people."

"Bye Wheeler!"

"Later man!"

"Come back soon."

"I'll see you guys!" Wheeler walked closer to the portal near the Gemina Point. The Portal's energy sucked Wheeler inside without hesitating soon closing up afterwards. Each of the Lyoko warriors waved goodbye to there newest comrad who had left, he helped save there world and now they were willing to stand with him against not only X.A.N.A and the Dark Planeteers but any other threat who stood to corrupt there worlds. The Lyoko warriors now knew of the Planeteers, maybe next time they would be able to vanquish all evil on the battlefield as well as have a good time. Only time would tell what the future holds.

(Transfer Portal)

The Battle Between Wheeler and the Lyoko warriors had brought a sure happy ending for this chapter but it left one dark Planeteer to be sent back to his own home dimension. Inferno lay within the vortex from where the Gemina point transferred him to, god only knows how long it will be before he reaches his own time.

"One day Wheeler, one day I'll torch you to oblivion just you wait!" Inferno murrmed to himself, he had been sitting there a long while waiting for any results to getting back to the Dark Dimension only to find himself in this long waiting state. He had been cursing the name of Wheeler since he arrived while swiping his sword left and right, within his thoughts he could only imagine Wheeler getting shreaded to pieces by his blade. "Next time that flaming fool will feel my wrath."

"Why so glum my warrior?" Inferno's own thoughts of anguish and hatred toward Wheeler were sidetracked, the warrior heard a voice fill his thoughts and the space he was secluded too. He quickly stood to his feet, from out of the murky atmosphere he could see a shiloutte of a figure appering to his vision, the vision of cloudiness was heavy on his eyes as if he were looking into total blackness. It became more clearer however to him as the figures true form came into the light. It was the ghostly form of Madam Maya that was now before him.

"Madam Maya forgive me you startled me, I thought you cannot contact us throughout the dimension transfer wave?" Inferno asked and began to kneel if it was the last thing he didn't expect it was for Madam Maya to be her in plain view.

"Why are you sulking Inferno, as a warrior I'd expect a little more than complaining out of you."

"I lost the Gemina Point Madam, I lost it to Wheeler and those annoying Code Lyoko warriors."

"Oh Inferno." The Madam placed a hand over her warrior for relief of his burden. "Always's concerned with the mission at hand, don't be so down so what if they got the point, the real question is how many souls did you get?"

Inferno raised his sword to Madam Maya which glowed brightly with black energy, she tried to grasped the sword in her ghost form but was unable to touch it her hand went through his blade without any trouble. "Excellent we now have what we need, tell me how many are there?"

"Over one hundred Madam, its not that much to start with but its something." Inferno said

"Yes it is, first hundrerd than the next thing you know we will have thosands of souls just floating at our doorsteps."

"Yes Madam."

"Do the Planeteers suspect anything?"

"Not at all Madam, as much as I hated losing the Gemina Point you were correct, Wheeler completely forgot about the souls I snatched from the residents of that world."

"Even having one Gemina point would be fantastic but if we don't even manage to get one we will gather the souls of those unsuspecting residents of the other worlds, ohh I love it when a plan comes together."

"What now Madam?"

"I suggest you stay in this time warp until you arrive back home, once your back get some rest once the others are back we will have much to discuss, yes much to discuss indeed."

"As you wish Madam Maya." With that the Queen of Darkness dissapered from out of transfer dimension leaving Inferno to stay going back to his thoughts of hatred toward Wheeler and anyone else who dared stand in there way. Even between those two one could tell that new variabls were about to be involved Madam Maya and the Dark Planeteers were up to a sinister plan, not involving the Gemina points but involving the pure innocent souls that awaited inside each dimension.

This day may have been a victory for the forces of light but it was also a victory for the forces of darkness.

End of Chapter 27

Wow its really good to be back. I seriously missed updating my fanfiction, getting my real novel done can be exhausting and really tough to handle cause you got detail and time managing and blah blah blah but anyway lets focus and stay on track. I gotta know did you like the crossover between Wheeler and the Lyoko warriors? Did you hate it? I enjoy the feedback you guys give me that's one of the reasons I write. Also im seriously sorry for all the spell and grammatical errors I don't have Microsoft word and I could not spell check anything and believe me that annoys me when I can spell check anything. Whatever the outcome may be of what you thought we still got other dimensions to visit and more battles between the Planeteers and the Dark Planeteers. Next time well be focusing on, GI, or Linka or Kwame or Ma-ti (haven't decided yet). If you guys have advice on who I should work on next let me know. I just wanna know which planeteer to focus on, I don't need to crossover cause I've already got ideas for those.

Anyway enough of my constant talking. Please review and get back to me with your thoughts!

Arigato

Z


End file.
